


Like the Setting Sun

by Writers_411



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Minor Character Death, Mixed Martial Arts, Nonbinary Character, Other, Partner Betrayal, Queer Character, Soul Bond, Violence, serial killer character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 170,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writers_411/pseuds/Writers_411
Summary: Kagome juggles a workaholic boyfriend, overprotective friends, and her sub teaching job, all while looking forward to studying as a pastry chef in the fall semester. However, more complications pile on as she enters Takahashi Forest and meets the man who becomes the catalyst in unveiling history deep secrets, Inuyasha.
Relationships: Ayame/Kagura (InuYasha), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kouga/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Miroku/Sango (InuYasha)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 78





	1. Takahashi Forest

Kagome was looking in the mirror, holding a bathing suit to herself. The store wasn’t packed, so she didn’t have to worry about others looking. She sighed and put the suit back. 

The store itself wasn’t exactly Kagome’s favorite, but it had all the latest fashions and some of the most colorful bathing suits. The bright pastel walls housed dresses, sexy bathing suits, shoes, jewelry, and accessories on clear hangers and clear shelves. The chandeliers were a fake gold color and sparkling with stained glass pieces. The music was jumpy, the opposite of the low energy of both retail workers and Kagome herself.

Pulling her black hair behind her ear and moving her bangs aside, Kagome looked at another swimsuit. It was so pretty with its flower patterns and chaotic red and gold colors. It was a two-piece, though. She braved the store mirror and held it against herself. Her gaze immediately went to her waist and to her hips. The top wouldn’t be big enough for her chest size, either. 

“This is the biggest they got,” Kagome quietly complained as she looked at the size tag.

Behind the swimsuit, Kagome was wearing a jean jacket with rolled-up sleeves, a black tank top, and black shorts with black and white chucks and a rainbow beach bag with a towel and sunscreen. She’d always heard that the color black would shrink her waist and size, but her belly and noticeable rolls were hard to hide, even with the black and jacket combined. She placed her free hand against her belly, right where she’d show in the swimsuit. Meeting her own gaze, Kagome noticed the bit of fat under her chin. 

With a sigh, Kagome placed the swimsuit back on the rack. Then, her phone gave a jingle, the sound of a text message. She jabbed her hand inside her large beach bag and pulled out the brick of a smartphone from the very bottom. Swiping up, the message showed it was from Hojo. Kagome perked up and immediately opened the message. Her smile dropped as soon as she saw the message.

“Hey, Kagome!” texted Hojo. “I can’t make it today. I’m sorry about the late notice. Tell Sango and Miroku I said hi! Love you. <3.” In his ID picture, Hojo was a warm sight with light brown hair, bright eyes, and a smile of perfectly straight teeth. His jawline was so strong, and his cheekbones were high, adding to the perfect frame of his waxed eyebrows. 

In college, Hojo’d been every girl’s dream boy, and he’d picked Kagome right in the middle of their senior year. They’d both been history majors and had attended almost all of the same classes together. They’d been friends until that day in the History of War when they’d become a couple on White Day. He’d given her chocolates and flowers, which he’d helped her take back home to her apartment. 

Thinking back on those days, Kagome gave a heavier frown. After graduation, everything seemed harder. Hojo was busier than she was with his management job at a marketing company somewhere deep in downtown. She hardly saw him, and they _lived_ together, which happened right after graduation five years ago. Their diplomas were on the wall right next to each other in the living room, and their pictures were framed and set atop the fake fireplace. They’d been together so long that they even shared a calendar to plan their dates together. 

“It’s okay,” she texted back. A bitter taste was in her mouth as she continued her message. “I’ll tell them you said hi. <3.” With a sigh, she stuffed her phone back in her bag and walked out of the store. They were supposed to go on a double date with Sango and Miroku. It’d been the perfect plan: food at The Cheap and then Wolf’s Den Beach. They were supposed to drink themselves silly, giving Kagome the perfect excuse not to look at her next subbing assignment and the courage to touch her boyfriend. 

Kagome clutched at her bag. Summer was the season of romance and fun on the beach. Now, here she was, starting her summer without a swimsuit and without her boyfriend. Her chest had a heavy feeling as she thought back to Hojo’s text. It occurred to her that she would have to talk to Sango and Miroku about it, and Kagome felt her mind cloud with the knowledge that Miroku would be pissed and talk absolute shit about Hojo. 

“He hasn’t even mentioned marriage yet!” Miroku had complained just last week. His outburst had Kagome ducking under the table to evade the stares of other people in the restaurant. Miroku had been Kagome’s friend since they’d been children, and he’d been very protective of her despite his frisky nature with other women. 

Pausing at the bus stop, Kagome thought about the ways she could possibly defend Hojo now. Her mind played through the possible conversation routes, running through the pages of fond memories that held Hojo in good graces of her own mother and even to herself. His past arguments kept popping up in response to any good trait she could attach to her work devoted boyfriend. 

The busy street bombarded her with smells of gas and car fumes, the sounds of chatter and clicking shoes, and the feel of a too-hot day on her skin. The stores lined the sidewalk. Shining windows were plastered with eye-catching posters. People were grouped and weaving around one another like schools of fish did. There was laughter, ranting, and curses for stepping on gum or kicking discarded cups.

With it all, Kagome could only think, Miroku is going to show no mercy. 

The public bus stopped right in front of her bench, and Kagome felt her stomach churn as she continued to think about what else Miroku would say. Like Sango, Kagome knew that Miroku was like a dog: once he bit down, he didn’t let anything go. I have to text them, complained Kagome with chagrin hanging on the thought. She put on a Gorillaz song on her headphones as she walked through the bus aisle, hoping it would help her focus on how to frame her text to Sango and Miroku. She grumbled with her lips puckered in annoyance. 

Kagome omitted Miroku from the send party on her text and instead texted Sango, “Hey, Hojo can’t make it. :( Don’t tell Miroku yet!” Her iPhone made a swish sound as the message sent, allowing Kagome to just sit back in her seat. Sango had been her friend since high school; she’d kicked a group of girls’ asses for making fun of Kagome’s weight. Since then, Kagome had a steady group of friends, eventually leading to Sango and Miroku dating in college and getting engaged a couple of years out. 

There was a fairy sound that went off, notifying her of Sango’s reply. “I won’t say a thing. We can still have fun without Hojo.” Between Sango and Miroku, Sango was more level headed, and Kagome admired how she went along with the flow of the moment.

“I’ll wring his neck out!” came Miroku’s sudden text. “Hojo can suck a dick!”

Kagome gaped. “Shhhit.” 

“Don’t look at Miroku’s text!” texted Sango. “His nosy self just looked over my shoulder. I’m so sorry X(.”

Whining quietly, Kagome slumped in her seat. She looked out the window, seeing groups of friends and multiple couples walking arm in arm or hand in hand. Whatmore, a lot of the women were average-sized or considerably skinny, almost blending in with the models on store windows. They reminded her of the many diet magazines her dad had tried to push on her, while her mother had tossed all those magazines out when her father had turned his attention elsewhere. She’d been eleven at the time.

“I want my daughter to feel beautiful,” her father had argued to her mother in their family kitchen.

“With those magazines,” her mother had explained, “how could you expect her to feel beautiful. You’re telling her she shouldn’t!”

The speaker overhead announced her stop, and Kagome got off. She looked at her phone one more time and saw that Sango and Miroku were already in the restaurant. She looked up at the sky and begged the heavens to give her a break. The restaurant was called The Cheap, which made it a great place for late-night drinking, bar hoppers in a need of a break, and hungry broke people. It’d been a favorite of Sango’s that quickly became Miroku’s and Kagome’s favorite. 

Stuffing her phone and headphones away, Kagome entered the restaurant and immediately smelt the pizza and fries. The Cheap was a greasy palace of booths, stools, empty napkin containers, half-full ketchup bottles, and a fritzy pop machine. The clown red and offending yellow colors lined the walls and set the theme for slightly beat up booth seats. The tile was chipped here and there, showing the old flooring underneath. 

With a smile, Kagome approached her friends waving her over to the corner booth. She slid into the seat across from both of them, and felt the corner of her smile twitch at Miroku’s disappointed face. 

Miroku was a 5’11” situation with his dark short beach boy hair tied in a ponytail, and he wore piercings all over his right ear with an impressive face piercing on his chin. He wore a blue open button shirt, showing the intricate lion tattoo on his muscled chest and his detailed tattoo sleeves. He also wore white swim trunks and sandals. Throughout their school years, Miroku had been the soft jock that girls flocked to until his hands had wandered where they shouldn’t have been, but he had been fierce as a protector, scaring the shit out of guys who’d thought they could get an easy layout of Kagome. He’d gone to college for accounting and had joined a fraternity. Kagome just remembered it had been an interesting time for him. Currently, he was an accountant for a big firm in downtown.

Sango, on the other hand, was Kagome’s height, a simple 5 feet, but she was a tough crossfit trainer. It would’ve been hard to tell with her pretty eyes and magenta eyeshadow showing otherwise. She wore a one-piece bathing suit, jean shorts, and sandals, as well. Her hair was long and brown, framing her face with bangs and no hair tie to restrict it. In high school and college, she’d supported Kagome and had shown uptight assholes her fist when the times had called for it. Unlike Miroku’s desk office major, Sango went to school to become an athletic trainer. To this day, Sango still practiced martial arts, even participating in MMA here and there. She’d confided to Kagome that she wanted to go pro for a year or two. 

Kagome pressed her back to her side of the booth, the plastic feel of the seat already sticking to her. “It’s good to see you both again,” she started. 

“He has to go,” Miroku said without a pause. 

“Didn’t wait for that one, huh?” replied Sango with a frown. She narrowed her eyes at Miroku. 

“I’m just saying,” explained Miroku as he crossed his arms. “That piece of shit is really pissing me off.”

Sango sighed and bit, “This isn’t about you, you ass. Can’t you consider Kagome’s feelings for a second?” She leaned on the table, angling her head at her fiance. 

“I thought you didn’t like him, either,” excused Miroku. 

“I don’t!” 

“Then, let me protect my little sister here.”

“You can’t expect her to uproot herself,” argued Sango. “We can’t tell her what to do, either.”

“Kagome can live with us if she has to,” Miroku quickly said, clearly ignoring the second half of Sango’s argument. He ignored Sango rolling her eyes and looked right at Kagome. “If you don’t live with us, I’ll help you kick him out.”

Now it was Kagome’s turn as she leaned in on her arms. “Big bro,” she said gently, “I love him. He is sweet, and he doesn’t mean to harm me.” She looked pleadingly at Miroku as it wasn’t her strongest argument ever. In his eyes, Kagome saw he wasn’t budging one inch, and defeat was starting to weigh in on her shoulders. Last week had been worse when Miroku had gotten drunk at the restaurant and had demanded to pummel Hojo for being, as he’d claimed, a selfish prick. That time, both Kagome and Sango had to hold him down until he’d calmed down. It’d been funny if Miroku weren’t so huge and heavy to handle. 

“Don’t you bat your puppy eyes at me,” said Miroku. 

Kagome groaned as she dropped her chin onto her arms. When they had been kids, her puppy eyes would get her out of trouble with adults and with him. However, Miroku had caught on during high school and had been cautious ever since. “Hojo isn’t a bad guy,” she tried again. “He’s just busy.”

“With what?” pried Miroku. He leaned in. “It’s Saturday, Mey! The last time he said he was busy, you ended up crying your eyes out over him. He could be lying right now.” His use of her nickname didn’t go unnoticed. He used it more when he was protective of her.

“This is coming from the guy who flirts with anyone wearing a skirt,” Sango said sourly. Her judgemental gaze hadn’t dropped just yet. 

Miroku sat back and gawked at Sango. “Don’t compare my appreciation for the female anatomy with Hojo’s wandering dick,” he hissed. 

Heart dropping, Kagome’s energy took a dive as she was reminded of Hojo’s infidelity just one year back. She’d noticed Hojo hadn’t been kissing her or even holding her hand as much as before. He’d also been more guarded around his cellphone and had worn scarves for days at a time. One night, she’d bought Hojo his favorite ramen dinner and had been home earlier than usual to set up the living room for a night of movies and romance as it had been their anniversary. 

She’d been fixing up red pillows and clearing away the pictures on their glass coffee table when Kagome had heard strange creaking noises and grunts from their bedroom. She’d felt her stomach fall into her feet as the sounds had been very distinguishable. Kagome had approached the bedroom door, which was right next to the couch, and had swung the door in with a gentle touch. She’d gotten a view of Hojo with his dick inside her old friend from college, Yuka. 

Yuka had caught Kagome’s eyes first and had immediately pushed herself from under Hojo, who’d followed her surprise to Kagome. At the time, Kagome had been shocked and hadn’t known what to say at first. Then, the first words that had come to her were “Get out.” Then, as if she’d been possessed, Kagome had screamed, “Get out!” Hojo had tried to approach her and hold her tenderly. His words had been like sweet poison, but Kagome had been adamant, summoning the fierceness she admired in Sango and the scary toughness she’d always seen in Miroku. Finally, Hojo had left, and she’d changed the locks to her apartment after throwing out his stuff in boxes onto the stairwell. 

No break up could compare. Kagome had dated several men and women in college, even dating the most handsome butch woman known to break hearts. Those breakups had been mutual, less painful. There had been no betrayal as even a heartbreaker had treated Kagome like a goddess. 

“Now you made her cry, you airhead,” grouched Sango. She shoved past Miroku and took a seat next to Kagome, who sat up and felt the tears on her face. “Kagome, ignore him. He’s being a jerk.” She had an arm around Kagome’s shoulders. “We can talk about Hojo and what you want later. Okay?”

Kagome nodded as she wiped her face with a torn napkin.

“Pizza!” came a waiter’s voice. A pepperoni wonder pizza was placed in front of them with three root beers to accompany their food. “Enjoy!” The waiter walked off. 

Miroku sighed and let his arms drop. “I know you don’t want to hear it,” he admitted. “I just worry about you...and quite frankly, I don’t trust Hojo. The guy is off...” He reached over and held Kagome’s hand. “I won’t push anymore.”

**IIIIIIIIIII**

“Last one in is a rotten egg!” declared Miroku as he stripped his shirt and sandals to run to the ocean water. Behind him, Sango was laughing and doing the same. They ran off, racing to the water. They’d made it to Wolf’s Den Beach, which took its name from the cave that neighbored the small beach. The city rumored that wolves still lived in that cave, but it was a heavy tourist attraction now.

Kagome shook her head as she picked up their shirts and put them in the pit of her arm. A laugh bubbled up as Miroku dove towards the waves, effectively making Sango the rotten egg. She returned to their pink and gold blanket and sat down just in front of the big blue cooler. She kicked off her shoes and shed her jacket to sit in the heat as she took her time to fold the shirts in her arms for her friends. A large purple umbrella provided some shade for her as she looked on, seeing them laughing and splashing around like they never left high school. 

She remembered those days.

For Kagome, high school was a mix of a nightmare and constant pressure. There’d been other students, then there’d been other girls talking about losing weight. If one hadn’t been trying and succeeding to be pretty, bright, and skinny, then they’d become fodder for a bunch of vultures. Kagome recalled the drawn dicks and fat jokes scribbled on her desk every morning. There had been obvious stares and even outright calls for her attention with _fatty_ or _Mrs. Pots_. However, among the feathers of terror had been those shining moments of just being kids with a love for pizza and playing hooky to go to Wolf’s Den. 

Kagome had loved playing hooky to go to the beach. At the time, Sango and Miroku hadn’t been exactly on all good terms as Miroku had proven to be a flirt, not taking into account Sango’s crush on him. Nonetheless, they’d been competitive to get to the water, swim, or even splash the most. Kagome had splashed with them, basking in the sun and love from the only two people who’d never looked at her like she’d been some pitiful lump. 

Shaking her head with a smile, Kagome watched Sango and Miroku splash around with laughs until they set themselves to race back to the blanket. She laughed again as they took off, obviously slowed down by the sand, and snorted when Miroku fell face-first into a sandcastle. Sango pointed and laughed at him before helping him up.

“You guys are silly,” said Kagome as her friends plopped down on the blanket on either side of her. 

Sango beamed at Kagome. “Remember that time in high school when we came here and built the biggest sandcastle on the beach?” She was looking over at Miroku now. 

“You will never let it go,” said Miroku with a pout. “I fall once, and you never let me live it down.” He leaned back on his hands.

“Well, you did destroy it,” said Sango as she mirrored Miroku’s leaning posture. “Kagome worked so hard on that mermaid.”

Kagome folded her legs and smiled over at Miroku. “You proved to be a menace to sandcastles everywhere.” She then tapped at her chin as she looked upward at nothing in thought. “With eight sandcastles under your belt, you’re a natural.”

“Sandzilla,” snorted Sango before outright laughing. Kagome joined her on that one. They fell over each other as they listed all the castles that Miroku effectively demolished due to his poor balance. With each castle, they laughed harder. 

A heavy sigh slipped out of Miroku before he positioned himself in front of them both, effectively getting their attention after they finished wheezing. “Let me clear my name and build the biggest sandcastle on the beach.” He bowed his head. “I shall avenge the castles I destroyed.”

“Is _avenge_ even the right word here?” asked Sango with a smirk. 

Miroku looked up at her and replied, “I’m just going to make the castle, then you’ll have to drop Sandzilla as my nickname.” He eyed Sango, who seemed to be thinking about it with a smile that made no promise.

“Does that mean I’d have to change your nickname, too?” asked Kagome. She outright grinned at Miroku’s immediate answer of _yes_. 

“I guess I’ll help you,” said Sango before crawling over to him and pecking him on the cheek. “Come on, Sandzilla. Let’s build a castle.” She stood up and began to walk to a clear spot. The sand had her exaggerating her steps and emphasizing the swing of her hips.

Watching her walk, Miroku let a corner of his mouth rise in a half-smile, while his eyes were ever so focused. Kagome knew that was his dirty-thoughts-face and immediately put her hand on his head to put him back on track. Miroku chuckled as he stood up, too, and held out his hand to Kagome, who felt absolute love radiating from just that gesture alone. Miroku never left her out of anything; he was the big brother she wished for and had in her life. Taking his hand, Kagome was pulled to her feet, and she followed after him to help build a sandcastle. 

**IIIIIIIIIII**

Kagome waved at her friends as they drove away. She had them drop her off at Noodles For Days, Hojo’s favorite ramen spot. After seeing Miroku and Sango stealing glances at each other and ending up in a flexing competition, Kagome felt the need to try to get Hojo to spend time with her at dinner. Why not ramen? It usually put them both in a good mood and opened up the floor for laughs and even intense eye gazing. 

Noodles For Days was nothing like The Cheap. The tables and chairs were well kept, and the flooring was a shining white tile. The walls were a cream color with noodle prints in a richer color. There wasn’t a pop fountain, but there was a station for silverware and napkins just at the end of the order counter. 

Kagome kept her headphones in as she walked up to the counter and perused the menu up top. She tapped her chin and found Hojo’s favorite before she found a ramen dish she’d like. The smells from the kitchen wafted over toward her, filling her senses and making her smile. The watering in her mouth had her slurping her own spit back and putting her hand to her lips to wipe away excess spit.

As the Gorillaz’s _Trans_ played, Kagome opened up the banking app on her phone and almost squeaked in panic at the low amount of money she had to spend. She thought, I’ll only have enough to buy one. 

Looking back up at the menu, Kagome looked between the bowl she wanted and the bowl Hojo loved. “Don’t be selfish,” she chided herself under her breath. She felt someone standing behind her, and she could also feel the same kind of stare coming from the cashier. 

She quickly walked to the red-headed teenage cashier and ordered Hojo’s favorite beef ramen bowl. The kid wore the awkward cream-colored work shirt, clashing with her hair and khakis. Kagome briefly remembered herself as a teenager working at Wacdonald’s for a time; the uniform had been just as awkward then. 

After paying, Kagome told herself that she had to keep the rest of her money to pay the rent soon. She walked over toward the waiting booth and took a seat, thinking about the internet bill she’d have to pay in addition to the Hulx bill. 

Why is life so expensive? Kagome inwardly whined. Hojo is going to have to help a little more this month, I think. 

As she dreaded her upcoming bills, she caught the eye of a woman in heels and a dress. A part of her wanted to smile as this woman was beautiful with long light brown hair and bright eyes, but Kagome quickly looked down with a blush to chastise herself. You have a boyfriend, she reminded herself. Hojo is waiting at home, and he’ll want to hold you and eat his delicious ramen. He’ll have no choice but to actually hang out with you.

“Higurashi,” called the cashier. They held the bag with both hands. 

Kagome just near jumped to her feet and went over to get her bag. She looked back at the woman before she left, and the woman was watching her leave, winking when their eyes met. Feeling her face get red, Kagome exited the restaurant. 

Turning off her music, Kagome checked for her upcoming bus route when she heard laughter. She glanced around for the sound and saw a child looking right at her from the fence that surrounded the seemingly never-ending Takahashi Forest. This kid looked like they were ten years old, but they were oddly short. Their hair was covered over by the wrinkled stem of their pumpkin costume, and they wore green stockings to match the sleeves coming from the smiling gourd. The actual pumpkin’s face was so sharp at the edges of the smile, while the eyes were upturned in sour delight.

The pumpkin kid put a finger to their widened lips, a perfect match to their costume, before slipping into the small cut wires of the chain fence. Kagome’s brow furrowed. As far as she knew, no one was allowed in Takahashi Forest due to complications that even the government hadn’t specified. According to her grandfather, the forest was a breeding ground of evil, and she and Miroku had been told numerous times as kids to never set foot in there. For her grandfather’s credit, they stayed away from the place, and Kagome couldn’t think of a time when anyone ever went in there unless it was a dumb joke. She knew people who’d entered, but they’d all come back saying that nothing happened.

“Crap,” said Kagome as she slipped the ramen and her phone back in her bag. She walked off the pavement and onto the grass. The sun was still in the sky, so Kagome figured that she could still see this kid. As she approached the fence, she looked around herself. There weren’t any adults walking around and searching for a kid. Not even a name was being thrown to the wind by chance that the pumpkin kid could hear. 

“A kid shouldn’t be going in here,” Kagome said as she looked through the metal ringlets, not catching any signs of the pumpkin kid inside. Touching at them, the ringlets were warm and smooth, contrasting its rusty exterior. She looked down at the opening and frowned at the size. “Well, I won’t fit. Damn thing is made for a bunny rabbit or something.” She looked around and saw an unlocked gate. Her heart jumped. 

That wasn’t there a second ago, she thought. The gate itself was ajar with a broken chain and a rusted overlock. The slice in the chain looked clean like someone used giant cutters recently. A gentle breeze carried the hinges’ heavy groans. A white-bordered sign hung on it with a simple _Do Not Enter_ in large writing. There was some other writing, but it made less sense as it was framed like a one lined poem.

_Speak not the name at dawn._

“What does that even mean?” asked Kagome aloud.

Looking at the forest itself, it appeared as warm as the day. The trees were bright green, and there were sprouting trees surrounding the much larger and older trunks. Everything smelled fresh as if the gas fumes never even came close to this place. When she looked up, she could spot the mix of high hills leading into the mountain range that reached the clouds. 

Kagome shifted on her feet and whined, “This is a bad idea. This is some scary movie shit.” She pouted as she thought of the kid just going in without worry. “You’re a teacher. Suck it up and help this kid.” Walking over, she pushed the gate open, the groaning heavier than before, and stepped over. For a moment, she waited to see what would happen. 

Nothing.

Laughter made her jump, but Kagome searched for the familiar laugh and saw a bobbing pumpkin weaving through the trees with high pitched squeals. “Catch me if you can!” the pumpkin kid yelled. “C’mon! Catch me!”

“Hey!” called Kagome. “Wait!” She held her bag tight and ran forward, doing her best to ignore the tight feel of her chucks around her ankles. The ground crunched as she took each step, and the trunks of looming trees got thicker and thicker. “Hey! Kid, we can’t be in here!” She ran until she felt herself getting slower and more tired. Her feet got heavier. Then, she stopped, watching the pumpkin kid duck behind a tree, peeking out at her with more giggles. “Thanks for waiting.” She leaned on a tree and did her best to slow her breathing. 

“I should hang out with Sango more at the gym,” she wheezed to herself. Kagome moved to stand but grimaced at the burning feel between her thighs. Whimpering, she looked down and saw that her inner thighs were getting a burn from rubbing together. Aside from that, there was sweat building up under her jean jacket and reaching around her waist and even into her ass. 

“I’m going to the gym,” concluded Kagome as she decided to walk with her legs slightly further apart. Despite her effort, she could still feel her thighs rubbing together. Clutching her bag, Kagome sighed and reached down to pull her shorts down a bit to cover her skin. It wouldn’t last long, but it’d do during a walk. “Hey, kid! Your parents are probably worried sick! You should come back.”

When the laughter continued, Kagome sighed heavily and kept walking. “I’ll never complain about substitute teaching again if I can get out of here without twisting an ankle,” she mumbled to herself as she stepped over large roots. “How the hell is this kid running so fast? Their legs are shorter than mine!” Just as she stepped over a rather large root, the laughing stopped. “Huh? Hey! Where’d you go?”

Kagome looked about herself. The trees were unforgivingly huge now, and the branches were high up with a multitude of leaves shading the ground from the sun. The air was much cooler against her legs, but her arms were still so warm under her jacket. She huffed when she didn’t see the pumpkin kid anywhere. Taking out her phone, Kagome looked at her bus route again and saw that she just missed the last bus. 

“Why does Saturday hate me?” grumbled Kagome. She walked a little more and kept her head up as much as possible, just in case she saw the pumpkin costume. When she couldn’t even hear the patter of feet or even see the kid anymore, Kagome slumped her shoulders. “Great. Saturday hates me and kids are getting stranger and luring people into forests for fun. They probably went back.”

Turning around, Kagome jumped at the sight of the kid she’d been looking for. A very childish squeal escaped her lips as she backed away a step. The kid laughed, their cheeks full and pink. “Okay,” said Kagome, “that wasn’t cool. What are you doing out here anyways?” She waited for an answer, but the kid’s face didn’t change, continuing to mirror the costume’s smiling face. “No answer, huh? Well, let’s get back to the main street. I’ll help you find your parents.” She motioned to take the kid's hand but suddenly stopped.

There was a rush of goosebumps going up her arm and covering her body. The hairs on the back of her neck were standing, just like the hairs on her arm. Kagome took her hand back. The little voice inside her was telling her to turn and run. For a moment, she scoffed at the idea that she should run from a child, but then, the kid’s lip twitched, sending Kagome’s heart racing. 

Nearly crushing her bag to her chest, Kagome took a step back, never breaking eye contact with the pumpkin kid. She watched as this kid’s eyes bled a red color. “Oh shit,” was all she got out before Kagome turned and took off running. A guttural roar sounded out behind her as she continued on with a heart rate that now tripled. She wanted to reach in her bag and grab her phone, but all she could do was pour her focus into her legs for now. 

Glancing back over her shoulder, Kagome saw that there was an actual pumpkin the size of a bear chasing after her on viney legs. The thing had a huge tongue sticking out of its less than friendly jack-o-lantern face. Its eyes were completely red, illuminating the veiny skin around its face. 

“What the hell!” screamed Kagome. She began to clumsily dig in her bag for her phone now. At the moment, she wanted Miroku and Sango. She wanted them to come back and help her. She wanted Miroku to scare this pumpkin with his deadly glare, and she wanted Sango to break this gourd in half like it was nothing. Just as she got a hold of her phone, Kagome felt a heavy force slam across the expanse of her back. Her feet left the ground as she flew forward and landed with her bag leaving her arms. The ground wasn’t as soft as her chin struck the ground and the uneven flooring scraped at her cheek. 

Kagome scrambled to get up, but that same force pressed down on her back. There was a burning sensation that worsened as the pumpkin creature pressed down on her. “No! Miroku!” she screamed. “Sango!” Another press made her grunt heavily; her breaths were coming in shorter. With tears spilling from her eyes, Kagome looked to nowhere. “Miroku!”

Suddenly, there was a loud breeze in the air. Kagome gasped when the pressure on her back was gone. She pushed herself to get up and scurry over toward a gnarled tree, where she clung to a root as she pressed her back to the trunk. Her thighs were stinging twice over now, and her lungs were burning with every expansion of her ribcage. She wheezed heavily and tried to control her crying fit as she glanced back. There, where she’d been pinned, waged a fight between a red blur and an enraged vegetable. 

The pumpkin was jerking back and forth with groups of five gashes digging at its body. It roared and grounded itself by digging its vines into the soil before sending a whirlwind of vines to swipe at the air. As sudden as the pumpkin grounded itself, it fell. The body was sliced in half and pouring orange goop from its center. 

Kagome touched her chest as she looked around, not seeing the red blur that took down her now least favorite garden vegetable in the world. When she didn’t see anything, she slowly got up and limped toward her bag to pick it up, groaning at the flaring burn and ache in her back and chest. She checked her phone and saw the screen had cracked. 

This looks expensive, she thought. Kagome’s thoughts went from the phone to the pumpkin and back around herself. She moved her bangs up to get air on her sweaty forehead for a second before deciding to walk around the pumpkin. She could now only think of questions, so many questions. 

“So humans don’t say thanks anymore, hm?” came the deepest and smoothest voice from behind.

Kagome turned on her heel and came face to face with a broad chest. Looking up, Kagome met the gaze of a man with the prettiest eyes and the most enchanting hair she’d ever seen. She took a step back. This guy looked as tall or maybe taller than Miroku, and he was just as wide-shouldered and muscular. He wore red robes and a dark sword, which complemented his waist-length silver hair and made him look like some old school ronin. His eyes were like gold, framed by thick arching eyebrows. His chin was strong and angular, and his hands were large with clawed tips. The strangest of this man, though, had to be the set of white dog ears atop his head, which topped his shoeless situation altogether. 

“If you’re going to gawk at everything in here and get yourself killed,” he said, “you shouldn’t cross the barrier.” His lips were perfect like they’ve never gone a day without moisturizer. “Hey! You hear me?”

Blinking heavy, Kagome opened her mouth for a moment, but then closed it. She flinched when he moved and settled his left hand on the sword at his hip. “Um,” started Kagome as she felt herself clinging to her bag again. “Th-Thank you.” She watched him bend over a little to get at eye level with her. Her heart pounded against her sore chest. 

“Human girls have gotten slower and rounder, hm?” this guy said. He had a brow raised as he looked her right in her eyes. “You’re unarmed and nearly became fertilizer. Pretty stupid move on your part.”

Blushing and feeling goosebumps return to her, Kagome stuttered, “N-No.” She gulped before dropping her gaze to her scuffed and stained shoes. “Y-You’re too close.” 

The stranger straightened his posture with a heavy _keh_ before crossing his arms across his chest, his gaze dipped at her. “You should get going, woman.” His words were so blunt and final.

Kagome nodded. “Thank you,” she repeated. For a moment, she thought about this strange situation and this strange man in this strange forest. It didn’t seem real, yet she’d seen it all first hand. This guy… “You saved my life!” She looked up at her savior, who didn’t seem to budge at her words. Her lip trembled as it all sank in. “I...I could’ve died...and no one would’ve known.” Kagome felt the tears drop faster than the pain settling on her face, her knees, her back, and in her chest. 

“H-Hey,” the guy said, his expression suddenly unsettled. “D-Don’t cry.” He reached toward her shoulders but hesitated. “You’re safe now, so stop crying!” His eyes softened, and his voice lowered sharply. “C-C’mon, I’ll take you back to the barrier.” Then, he settled his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. 

Following his lead, Kagome turned around with him and allowed him to keep his arm around her shoulders. She sniffled and wiped her tears, hissing when her cheek burned at her own touch. Kagome’s crying lessened until she was breathing past the clogging in her nose. She glanced at this guy’s hand on her shoulder.

The only other guys who’d ever held her like this had been Miroku and Hojo. Miroku’s hold had been gentle but firm, while Hojo’s had been soft and even suggestive in the way he’d rub his thumb over her. This hand was a mix of both, and Kagome felt warmth grace her chest and face. 

“My name is Kagome,” said Kagome in a low voice. 

Why did you save me? Kagome asked in her mind.

“Inuyasha,” replied her savior. 

“Inuyasha,” Kagome said slowly. “You have a nice name.” She tried to smile up at him, but his gaze was fixed on the stretch of trees in front of them. From there, they continued their walk in silence until they reached the fencing. The warm hand on her shoulder dropped, and Kagome wanted to protest at the removal. “Inuyasha, thank you.” She turned to him, then she gasped before digging in her bag. 

I still have that ramen, thought Kagome. 

Inuyasha tilted his head at her with his ears at full attention. He leaned over a little, only to jump back when Kagome pulled out a paper bag. “What’s that?” he asked. His eyes were wide as he sniffed at the bag. “Smells weird.”

Kagome smiled as she checked inside it. “It held up,” she said before holding it up to Inuyasha. “Here, take it.”

“What is it?” asked Inuyasha. He sniffed at the bag again before backing off. “What do I do?”

Confusion hit Kagome before she shook it off and pulled out the plastic tub of warm ramen. The bag crumpled loudly as she put it back in her bag. Then, she sat down and set the big tub down on the ground, where she pulled the lid off, letting out the steam and smell of the brown broth. Inuyasha followed her example and sat down across from her. 

“Here,” said Kagome as she handed him some chopsticks and a spoon. “You eat it.” She watched as Inuyasha scrutinized the ramen before pinching a wad of noodles over a spoonful of broth. His nose twitched as he sniffed it again. Then, slowly, he opened his mouth and sank his fangs into the noodles and slurped the broth. His eyes widened even more as he chewed slowly.

Inuyasha took a few more bites, chewing loudly. “This is amazing!” he exclaimed. He took a break to look at Kagome. “What is it?”

“Ramen,” replied Kagome. When Inuyasha continued eating, she dropped her gaze to observe her folded hands. She thought back on the pumpkin thing and his swift take down. Then, she thought about his lack of knowledge of the most common food in the country and his mention of a barrier. Lastly, she circled back to his saving her. Why did he save her? 

What the hell is going on? Kagome asked herself.

“Aren’t you going to eat any?” asked Inuyasha. “You got to be hungry, too.” He offered the chopsticks and spoon. For a moment, Kagome looked him in his rich golden eyes; there wasn’t any ill humor in them. He wasn’t even looking at her waistline or commenting on it. It occurred to her that he genuinely asked a question without any purpose in making a fat joke. When Kagome shook her head, he wolfed down more of the noodles. 

Kagome asked, “What was that thing? That pumpkin was huge and it moved.” She hugged herself as she focused on her ruined shoes again.

Mouth half-full of noodles, Inuyasha answered, “Don’t you know a demon when you see one?” He gulped the food down. 

“A d-demon?” Kagome asked, startled. Glancing at him, she saw he didn’t even bat an eye at her response. “No way!” She’d heard of demons from back home at the shrine, but she never actually believed in them. The stories she’d heard as a child were all too fantastical to be true. She caught the twitching of his ears and immediately made a connection. 

He’s probably a demon, too, Kagome told herself, but he looks so human.

Slurping the broth from his spoon, Inuyasha replied coolly, “Yeah, we’re all sealed in here.” He gestured around with his chopsticks. “I figured since you could see the barrier and everything that you’d know that. Are you some newbie priestess or something?”

“Priestess?” repeated Kagome. She tapped at her chin and thought back to her family’s shrine again. Her mother, grandfather, and brother still lived there, far away from the downtown area of the city. Her grandfather hadn’t taught her the ways of being a priestess; he’d insisted that the job had been too dangerous for his sweet granddaughter. “No.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” replied Inuyasha. He tapped the chopsticks against his lips, and that alone caught Kagome’s attention before he spoke again. “You do look like her, you know? Kikyo… She’s the one who sealed us all in here.” His brow dipped and his lips pursed. His energy was suddenly low. “Figured you were related. Like a cousin? Tell me, are the lords still celebrating our destruction?”

Kagome took her turn to angle her head at him. “There are no lords,” she answered plainly. “How long have you been in here?”

Inuyasha finished the ramen and set the chopsticks and spoon in the empty tub. “Few hundred years, I think,” he said before wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He got to his feet and inspected some of the spilled broth on his robes. 

Kagome followed suit and gathered the trash, putting it back in the paper bag. “I see,” she said, even thought she very much wanted to say that he didn’t look a day over twenty-eight. “You can’t leave here, can you?”

“Like I said,” explained Inuyasha. “We were locked in here. I haven’t even seen the ocean in forever.” He sniffed in her direction. “You smell like it.”

Another blush covered Kagome’s face as she noted to shower when she got home. However, she had to return back to the barrier statement. “That pumpkin looked like a kid,” she said, “and it was outside the fe--barrier before re-entering… Should demons be able to do that if the barrier is supposed to keep you all in.”

“That thing got out?” asked Inuyasha. He looked at the barrier, then he smirked. “Well, about damn time! I was getting sick of staying in here.” He flexed his claws. “I can’t wait to stretch my legs on open fields again.”

Kagome fiddled with her bag. From the way Inuyasha was speaking, she figured he had been in here longer than he thought. Open fields weren’t all that common unless one went to a park or garden maybe. As much as she wanted to tell him that everything he’d ever known was gone, Kagome decided against it. Sure, she’d given him ramen, but there was no way that they were exactly friends, much less acquaintances. He wouldn’t care much about what she said.

“Hey,” Kagome said in a low voice, “why did you save me?... It’s not that I’m ungrateful! I just don’t see why you would...” She watched Inuyasha and waited for him to respond, but his eyes seemed to reflect a somber thought.

When he didn’t say anything, Kagome just figured she shouldn’t pry. His thoughts were his own. “Inuyasha,” said Kagome, a little softer this time. “I hope you liked the ramen.”

Inuyasha stretched, his expression lightening just a bit. “That stuff was good!” he said as he looked up at the darkening sky. “When I get out of here, I’ll eat ramen every day.” He walked over toward the barrier-fencing and reached out, only to take his hand back with a growl. There as a loud sizzling sound coming from him.

Jumping at his reaction, Kagome immediately went to his aid and glimpsed his reddened hand. Without looking him in the face, she took his hand and let her finger hover over the burned skin. She could hear him starting to talk, but she was so engrossed in his hand and wishing he hadn't touched the fence that a glow poured out of her fingers. Her eyes widened as the skin beneath her fingers regained its original color. She didn’t notice the way Inuyasha was watching her so closely as she pressed her hand to his. A pink orb surrounded their joined hands until Kagome felt that her wishing had been satisfied. 

Removing her hand, Kagome gaped with a paused thought as she saw Inuyasha’s healed palm. She touched the skin again, noting that it was rough and even calloused. They were almost like a mechanic’s hands, but his handheld together better.

“Priestesses usually needed medicines to help the maimed and sick,” said Inuyasha, his tone low and steady, “and there was only ever one who didn’t need medicines… Kikyo… Who are you?”

Finally meeting his gaze, Kagome saw warmth in his eyes. It almost felt as if he’d missed her, but he wasn’t looking into her own eyes. Whoever Kikyo was… Inuyasha clearly missed her, despite his sour note earlier. Kagome gave a sheepish smile. “I’m just a substitute teacher,” she answered.

Inuyasha blinked before looking away and taking his hand back. He grunted harshly. “Well, substitute teacher,” he said, “you should go home and never return. Only a priestess can step in here and survive.”

Oddly perking at his words, Kagome gently asked, “Can I visit you again tomorrow?” She wasn’t all sure why that question just came out, but she was sure that she didn’t want to not see this guy ever again. There were more questions she had, and a lot of them were about him. His energy was drawing her closer, but she remained still. As much as she wanted to compare him to Miroku, Sango, or Hojo, Kagome couldn’t place him in their light. He shined all on his own. 

Inuyasha gave her a puzzled look. His ears twitched before flattening. “Didn’t you just hear what I said?” He put his hands on his hips. “You’ll die if you come back here.”

“You said a trained priestess can enter here,” said Kagome, “and survive. I’m a fast learner. If I start training, can I visit you?”

“U-Uh,” stammered Inuyasha before he straightened himself out again. Then, he crossed his arms while looking up at the canopy of branches and leaves. “Do whatever you want.”

With a big smile, Kagome ran over to the gate. She glanced back over her shoulder. “I’ll bring you more ramen,” she decided. Her smile got bigger when Inuyasha looked at her with his ears perked. “See you tomorrow!” Then, she crossed over back to modernity, seeing that night settled softly on the bright halo of the city.

  
  



	2. Eyes like Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome wants to see Inuyasha again, but complications arise at all the wrong times. When she finally goes back, it's not the way she expected everything to go.

Kagome shut the white apartment door and sighed heavily as she leaned against it. The wooden floorboards, illuminated by the streetlight streaming in through the window, were dull beneath her feet, and she wondered if Hojo was home. He’d probably be asleep from working so much, she thought. 

Her gaze went out to the rest of the apartment, seeing all encompassed in the soothing dark and quiet. She’d usually see the living room with its red couch, thin screen tv on its stand, and the glass coffee table, but it was all muddled now. Beyond the faint outline of the couch was the bedroom door; the apartment seemed quieter now. 

As late as it was, Kagome bypassed the living room and bedroom to enter the kitchen. The pale cabinets and shallow blue counter space weren’t anything to brag about, but Kagome had everything cleaned and organized to optimize the workspace. She placed her bag and phone on the counter and opened the white fridge. There were containers of leftovers she’d cooked this week, and there were a couple of trays of cakes and pastries Kagome had made for Hojo just this morning. They were untouched. 

For a moment, she thought of her approved application to one of the top pastry schools in the city. Her first semester would be in the fall, and she’d been saving up her pennies from subbing to pay for any course material and tuition. Kagome even made herself a promise to not use her credit card unless it was a true emergency for school. Then she remembered not being able to actually eat her celebratory cake with Hojo because he’d still been in the office. 

She sighed heavily. Of all the leftovers and calling snacks, she pulled out an apple and closed the fridge. Kagome stepped over to the sink and stood there, staring at the all too clean sponge. Hojo must’ve changed the sponges again. When she reached over, she realized that her hand was shaking. Pursing her lips, she turned on the water, washed her apple, and turned the water off with a tight hold on the handle. 

Spying her phone screen again from the corner of her eye, Kagome cringed at the possible cost to get it replaced. That’ll have to wait, she thought. She sat at the kitchen table and slowly ate her apple in silence. For now, she was waiting, waiting for Miroku to burst through her door with Sango right behind him. Kagome had texted them on her way home. 

What time is it? Kagome asked herself. She didn’t bother to look.

The jingle of keys and the turn of the lock didn’t disturb Kagome as she then put down her unfinished apple. I don’t think I actually have the appetite right now, she thought. When Miroku entered the kitchen alone, Kagome was confused at not seeing Sango but also grateful that she gave him that spare key to her apartment. 

Kagome didn’t give him a chance to say anything as she shot out of her seat and embraced him around the trunk of his abdomen. Miroku was wearing a tight t-shirt now and basketball shorts; he smelled just like lavender soap and felt so warm. He hugged her back and set his cheek right on top of her head, just like he always did. 

“What happened?” Miroku asked softly. He didn’t break their hug.

Before Kagome could even say a word, she fell into a fit of crying. Her tears soaked his shirt, while her hands fisted the shirt at Miroku’s back. The memories of being in that forest and pinned down hit her hard. Her strained call for friends and her fear all came pouring out, making her shake and cling on tighter. The tremors in her body continued, even after she finally stopped crying and just remained surrounded by Miroku’s presence. She blinked against his chest, simply breathing and trying to calm down enough to speak.

“What happened, Mey?” Miroku asked again in his soft and low voice. He lifted his head to look down at Kagome. “You’re shaking… Do you want to sit down?”

Shaking her head, Kagome held tighter. “I…” She pressed her head harder against him. “I-I….I... almost d-died,” she finally said. 

“How!” Miroku smoothed Kagome’s hair from her face and gaped when he got a better look at her. “Mey, what happened to your face? Who did this? Was it Hojo?”

Furiously shaking her head now, Kagome replied, “It was a monster.” She felt herself hiccuping and trying to hold back her tears. “Remember when we were kids, a-and my grandfather would tell us stories about demons?”

Miroku narrowed his eyes. “You’re saying that some demon did this to you?” he asked. There wasn’t any hesitation in his words, nor were there any disbelieving marks in his question. He held her again, flinching when Kagome yelped at his sudden move. Miroku loosened his arms.

“It was huge, Miroku,” whispered Kagome. “It tossed me like I was nothing.” 

Miroku shook his head and pulled away at last. “Let me see,” he said. He helped Kagome take off her jean jacket and sat her down on one of the squeaky kitchen chairs. “Where are you hurt?” Kagome simply pointed at her back. He lifted the back of her shirt and hissed as he inspected the bruising all across Kagome's back. “Mey, we need ice.” He set her shirt back down and went right to her freezer, grabbing as much ice as he could from the trays and pouring it all in a gallon freezer bag he’d pulled from the cupboard. Then, he grabbed a clean rag and wet it with cool water, all before sitting right next to Kagome.

Watching him, Kagome clutched at the table as the ice pack touched her back. She whimpered as the pain there fought with the cool of the ice. When she felt the rag on her face, Kagome looked up at Miroku. His eyes were soft yet so firm, just like his finger pressing gently at her face. Kagome remembered that she used to do this for Miroku when he’d gotten into fights in high school. 

“Why’d you fight that guy?” Kagome had asked as she’d pressed an ice pack to Miroku’s knuckles. They’d still been in their high school uniforms, and they’d seated themselves in the park. Miroku had sat there, nearly unscathed.

Miroku had grinned up at Kagome. “I had to defend my friends, Mey,” he’d answered simply. It had turned out that some jock had had the guts to tell Miroku that he’d get back at him by having his way with both Kagome and Sango. Unfortunately for that guy, he hadn’t known that Miroku had been practicing Muay Thai for a while, and he hadn’t known he’d be sent to the hospital for a broken leg and broken arm. “He won’t ever look at you or Sango ever again.”

The memory brought a smile to Kagome’s face. Though, she stopped when the issue of demons remained in the air.

“You believe me, right?” Kagome asked as she gently held Miroku’s rag hand. She looked him in his eyes; his softened face wasn’t promising. “I know it sounds crazy, but… Shit. I don’t blame you if you don’t.” She looked down at the table and let his hand go. 

With a sigh, Miroku continued cleaning Kagome’s face. “The last time I exercised any demon was in my freshman year of college,” he said. He said it like it was the most normal thing in the world. “The frat house had a demon lurking in the basement, so I took care of it… Look, I carry many practices from my family, so to answer your question, Mey, I do believe you. My question now is where did you get attacked?”

Kagome looked up at him with wide eyes. She felt more tears coming, but she held them back. With a slow swallow and sniffle, Kagome answered, “Takahashi Forest.”

Miroku suddenly stopped and looked Kagome back in her wide eyes. “Oh Mey, you weren’t supposed to be there,” he said.

“I know.” Kagome looked at her hands, and she suddenly thought back to Inuyasha and how she healed his hand, which took both of her hands to cradle.

“What were you doing there?” asked Miroku, concern heavy in his voice. “Why would you go to such a cursed place?”

“I didn’t think it was all real,” Kagome replied truthfully. “I thought it was all bullshit until I came face to face with a giant jack-o-lantern that lured me in by disguising itself as a kid in a costume.”

Miroku clutched at the rag in his hands. “Tell me everything.” He sat in that seat without making any noise or moving any muscle. He followed along with Kagome’s every detail. Towards the part of Kagome’s assault, there was a twitch in his jaw that didn’t go unnoticed. 

When Kagome finished, she felt her back stinging, so she removed the ice pack. “You should’ve seen him,” said Kagome. “He was unlike anything I’ve ever seen before. His eyes… they were just like fire, but at the same time, he looked so lost.” She searched Miroku’s face for anything as he had yet to move. “Miroku?”

A growl escaped Miroku’s lips, but he sat up, visibly holding back the very anger that Kagome rarely ever saw. His fist was squeezing the rag so hard that the water was streaming, and his eyes were wildly trained on the table. He was thinking, then he took a deep breath before exhaling completely. “I can’t hide how pissed I am about this,” he finally said, “but I’m glad that you are safe.” He frowned now. “When I got your message, I felt fear, Mey. I thought the worst.”

“I’m sorry for scaring you.”

Miroku shook his head and took Kagome’s hands in his. “You have nothing to be sorry about,” he said. “Whatmore, even as I’m still upset about your attack and your injuries, I’m happy you’re safe.” He smiled at her.

At that, Kagome returned the smile. She could still see the gears in his mind spinning as his lips twitched, but she didn’t want to push him, either. “I think I’m going to visit my family more often,” she said. “I want to learn how to use my powers.”

“What will you do with your powers?” asked Miroku, the smile gone quickly. There was suspicion in his voice. 

“I was thinking I could use them to help people or even just to keep more demons away from me,” answered Kagome. Miroku balked at the suggestion and vowed she’d never deal with it again. “Inuyasha said that I could die if I were to be in the same situation again.”

“Inuyasha,” repeated Miroku. “You did say he saved you.” He raised a brow, paired with an upturned corner of his lips. “Your face was red when you talked about him, right up to your ears.” He pointed to his ears for reference as he grinned. 

“I was not!” protested Kagome, surprised at the sudden change in his mood and topic. “Don’t say those things when Hojo is in the next room.”

Miroku rolled his eyes. “He’s not in here,” he said. “I saw him sitting in his car like some creep.” At Kagome’s puzzled face, he shrugged. “I told you he’s off.”

Kagome puckered her lips, slightly off-put about Hojo’s behavior but also annoyed at Miroku’s judgment. “I don’t want to talk about this,” sighed Kagome. “I don’t have a thing for Inuyasha, and I am going to learn how to use my powers.”

Leaning in with his grin back in place, Miroku lightly said, “I didn’t say you had a thing for this dog man, Mey Mey, sooo....” He shrugged again before laughing at Kagome’s playful glare. 

In defeat, Kagome’s glare broke down and her face scrunched up as she laughed along with him. Though, she stopped with a gasp as she touched her chest. “Okay,” she said looking down at her table, “I think I shouldn’t laugh for a while.”

“Don’t move,” Miroku suddenly said. 

Kagome could hear him lean in as she remained still. Suddenly, there was a bright light reflecting in the table beneath her face. Her eyes widened once again as she realized that Miroku was watching her heal herself. I didn’t wish to be healed, Kagome thought, so how is this working? Just as sudden as the light appeared, Kagome felt a lightness in her entire body. She sat up and pressed gently at her face, feeling nothing there.

Without hesitation, Miroku got up and got behind Kagome, where he lifted her shirt again. “There’s no more bruising,” he said, touching her skin. “You healed yourself.”

“What’s going on here?” came Hojo’s voice. 

“Hojo!” exclaimed Kagome. Upon seeing him, Kagome noticed that he was still wearing his work clothes. 

Hojo had his dark gray jacket hanging over his shoulder, while he wore a violet button-up shirt, and dark gray slacks. His hair was gelled back, and his silver watch was wrapped around his wrist. He wasn’t as muscular as Miroku, but he still looked good in his clothes. 

It occurred to Kagome that he was looking at Miroku and herself with her shirt up. She pushed the ice pack further from view. “I thought you were asleep,” said Kagome. As she waited for a response, she couldn’t help but see the way his eyes looked behind her with a sharpness she’d never seen before. When her shirt was put back down, Kagome glanced over at Miroku, who was giving a hard glare in Hojo’s direction. 

Only once before did Miroku and Hojo get into an altercation, and it hadn’t been pretty. Kagome had been staying home a lot after Hojo had been caught. She’d remain on her couch or bake herself into exhaustion in her kitchen. Miroku would visit a lot with Sango. That time, Sango had remained in the kitchen to help Kagome with her macaron project when Hojo had knocked on the door. Miroku had been the one to answer after several knocks and loud shouts on Hojo’s part. 

Kagome and Sango had emerged from the kitchen when they’d heard scuffling and shattered glass. Miroku had Hojo on the proverbial ropes as he’d pummeled the guy. Hojo hadn’t stood a chance, and Kagome had known that, too. After Miroku had pretty much fractured Hojo’s arm, the fight had ended with Hojo leaving. 

“He accused me of fucking his woman,” Miroku had seethed while Sango had put ice on his hands and chin. “Then, he had the balls to threaten me!” He’d looked Kagome in the eyes. “Mey, he ain’t right. He had this look in his eyes and the way he was going for me. Don’t take him back, Mey. Don’t take him back.”

Standing up, Kagome placed herself in front of Miroku. She smiled at Hojo. “Sweety, you must be tired,” she offered. “Why don’t I make you something?” She felt Miroku put a hand around her shoulders. 

“Considering your rough day,” Miroku said, never leaving Hojo’s challenging stare, “I don’t think you should be cooking right now. If you’d like, I can order something. I know I’m famished.”

Right on cue, Hojo’s shoulders sunk slightly as he looked at Kagome with softer eyes. “I’m not hungry, babe,” he replied to her. “I think I’ll shower and see you in bed.” At his last word, he glanced over at Miroku, then he turned on his heel and exited the kitchen. 

Kagome could hear a deep growl coming from her friend, so she placed her hand on his. Casting her attention up at him, Kagome said, “I think I’ll be okay for the rest of the night. Thank you for helping me.”

Miroku let out a shaky sigh and wrapped his arms around Kagome, minutely resting his cheek on her head and rocking with her. “Call me if you need anything,” he said. “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at eleven, and we’ll talk more about your training.”

At his words, Kagome muffled her response in his chest. She heard him laugh above her. Now, she just wondered if it was right to even want to go back to Takahashi Forest with Miroku worried about her like this.

**llllllllllll**

Inuyasha sat atop the branches nearest where he’d last seen Kagome. Truthfully, he hadn’t moved since last night. He’d remembered the way she held his hand in hers; her hands were so small and soft. Her smile was bright, even with the bruising and scraping along her cheek. She’d smiled past the pain, and his heart had jumped at her genuine gratitude. Humans hadn’t been as grateful like her, and he’d never get anything unless he’d fought for it.

Kagome was an anomaly.

He crossed his arms inside the sleeves of his fire rat robe and looked down at the exact spot she’d left through. Although the thought of more ramen had him salivating, he couldn’t help but want Kagome to come back and soon. She’d been an event all by herself in the way she’d come into this forest with nothing but ramen in her bag. Her foolishness was laughable, but he couldn’t ignore that she could play a role in taking down this barrier and freeing him. 

Beyond the barrier situation, Inuyasha’s mind placed Kagome’s soft pretty face next to his memory of Kikyo’s slimmer and elegant face. In his mind, there was no way they weren’t somehow linked. With Kagome healing his burned hand like it was nothing, there had to be something going on. 

Pressing his head back against the tree, Inuyasha felt the jagged face of the bark pushing back against him. It hadn’t been in this exact spot, but Inuyasha remembered it had been a calm day like this when he’d last seen her. Closing his eyes, he repainted the angered face of Kikyo and the way the wind had carried her hair off of her shoulders. She’d had the most beautiful hair back then, and it had been tied up, showing her class and discipline. It had been vastly different from the loose voluminous and soft locks Kagome carried, reflecting her free and curious spirit.

To him, Kagome had smelled like sweet syrup, sand, ocean water, and some other flower he couldn’t quite figure out. The mixture of smells had been fresh and overwhelming all at once. Her scent still lingered on his left sleeve, where her shoulders and hair had touched him when he’d walked her back to the barrier. Unlike Kagome, Kikyo had smelt like wildflowers and clean water. Her skin had been fair, and she’d had a physique with very little fat. Kagome wasn’t skinny, but that wasn’t an issue. She was still so beautiful and so accepting with her bright eyes. 

Then, Kagome had given him something called ramen, which had surpassed his entire experience with food. He’d been used to raw meat and even wild vegetables, but that ramen had a level all its own. Inuyasha had never been promised a meal. Ever. For Kagome to promise him another meal, Inuyasha could only think of just how different she was taking into account every human interaction he ever had, including Kikyo.

When it came down to power, Kikyo had Kagome beat. She’d been so powerful, humbling him again when they’d become enemies. Anyone who had known of Kikyo had been aware she’d had the capabilities to defeat a legion of demons and heal a legion of humans with just sheer will. 

Inuyasha opened his eyes, unable to continue confronting her last expression directed at him. He grabbed at his collar, feeling a warmth overcoming his chest and face. A stinging force of tears was waiting to fall at the corners of his eyes. There was a wanting in his heart: Kikyo to look at him with love and not hatred. His claws sank into his skin; the feel of his own blood and the pain were a relief. His heavy sigh carried away the dark memory.

“Inuyasha!” came Shippo’s voice. Then, a pair of fox feet slammed right into Inuyasha’s face, making the larger half-demon budge only slightly. Shippo was a small fox demon with orange-red hair and pointed ears. He wore a turquoise shirt and blue trousers, which only went so far as the knee.

Catching him on impact, Inuyasha held Shippo upside down by his fluffy fox tail and dangled him over the edge of the branch. As the little demon struggled, Inuyasha grouched, “What do you want, runt?”

Shippo flailed about and shouted, “I was worried about you, you big bully!” He sneered at Inuyasha, who didn’t look him back in the eye. “Koga and everyone else went hunting, so I was by myself. I figured I’d have to be responsible for you since you hadn’t returned.” He crossed his arms. 

After setting Shippo down in front of him, Inuyasha sank back in his seat. “I wasn’t gone long,” he said blandly. “I was just dreaming about getting out of here like usual.” His gaze went back to the barrier, Kikyo’s last gift to this world. The barrier shimmered with multiple colors. 

If a barrier were to show anything about her, thought Inuyasha of Kikyo, then it’d only reveal how beautiful she was...inside and out. 

“So you’re sulking again,” grumbled Shippo. He stood up and sighed. “It’s been more than three hundred years. Why can’t you just accept that we’re not getting out of here?” He put his hands on his hips.

“You’re five hundred years old,” said Inuyasha, “and you haven’t grown since then. Doesn’t it bother you that you’re stuck in a child’s body?”

Angling his head, Shippo replied, “I’m not attached to my bodily appearance, so I don’t care.” He patted his chest. “I can be strong without being so big.”

“Keh! You remain as weak as the day I met you,” added Inuyasha, who folded his arms again. 

Shippo growled, “That’s not true!” He dug in his pockets and showed his wooden snake puppet. “I can make a realistic demon snake now, and I’ve made plenty of low-rank demons run just from the sight of it!” He put the puppet away.

“Whatever,” said Inuyasha with a yawn. “Just go back. I’ll return tonight.” He glanced at the barrier’s base again, hoping that Kagome’s overwhelming scent would bombard him again. 

Following Inuyasha’s gaze, Shippo scratched his head. “What are you looking at the barrier for?” he asked. “It’s not like it changed or anything.” Then, he stopped and turned his attention back to Inuyasha. His nose twitched. “You’re hiding something.”

Raising a brow, Inuyasha growled, “I’m not hiding shit!”

“That last time you smelled different,” said Shippo, “you had the scent of that priestess, but I know she’s long dead.” He ran and attached himself to Inuyasha’s sleeve and took in a deep whiff. “You had a human!”

Blushing, Inuyasha ripped Shippo off his arm and pointedly said, “I-didn’t-have-anyone.” He tossed the little fox back. “Besides, what do you care if I held a woman yesterday?”

“I didn’t say you had her in an adult hold.” Shippo’s brows raised as Inuyasha sputtered and refused to look at him. “How long have you been seeing her?” His question only pulled more verbal nonsense from Inuyasha. “How am I more mature than you?”

At his last question, Inuyasha huffed and looked back at the barrier. “I don’t have to tell a child anything,” he said with finality. “Go back to the cave already. I’ll see you guys later.”

“Can I meet her?”

“No!”

“You’re going to do an adult hold again?”

“N-NO!”

“Well, I have to approve of her,” decided Shippo with his arms crossed tightly. He raised his nose. “I’ll be back later, and I won’t go easy on her.”

By the time Shippo left, Inuyasha’s face was completely red. He covered his face with his hands. I can’t believe that little runt said those things, Inuyasha thought, and he said them shamelessly! He rubbed at his face fiercely before folding his arms tight against his chest. Then, the faint ocean spray entered his senses again. He sighed. 

“Adult hold,” scoffed Inuyasha. “Who says things like that out in the open?” He pressed his chin to his chest. “I’ve never held anyone like that.” He inhaled deeply. “I wonder… what’s it like to embrace anyone without…” His mind went to Kikyo again before he shook the remainder of the thought from his head. “No…” He stopped altogether and reset himself to focus on the barrier once more.

**llllllllllll**

Naraku walked along the barrier, his hand outstretched to touch it. The burn was excruciating, but it was hard to tell from him as he didn’t flinch, even when his skin blistered and peeled. He took his hand back. “Hm,” he hummed, noting that his skin didn’t catch fire as it did two days prior.

His dark hair was long and waved like ocean water, and his eyes were just as dark, contrasting his pale skin and soft blue emperor like attire. Spines protruded and arched from his back, the biggest telltale of his true nature. 

The trees on his end of the prison were all dead, bare and gray, and standing up with their outspread branches. Every tree looked to be in terror, and that extended to the crumbling earth beneath him. There were no saplings or even grass to grace Naraku’s footsteps. He remained alone in this cemetery of place, and that was the way he preferred it. His aura was so dark and heavy that no creature could survive even seven miles out from his location. He’d made sure of it.

Naraku found himself returning to the burial site of eleven women. He knew they were women just from their deathly odor, and they were all buried in shallow graves with beads, flowers, and polished canisters of makeup adorning their mound of dirt. The bodies all circled one tree, evenly spaced and evenly buried. Not many humans ever entered his side of the forest, but it seemed that someone was keeping busy. 

He wasn’t all sure who was burying people in his territory, but Naraku wasn’t at all disturbed. Once, he’d come to just sit among the graves and bask in the human emotions left behind. After all, these women were the only ones to grace his presence without baring hatred at his existence. It humored him that a dead woman was the best he’d get out of company. 

Looking at the barrier again, Naraku admired the colors dancing along, carefree, the opposite of how she did all those years ago. As a half-demon, Naraku knew he hadn’t a chance in the world with her, his Kikyo. Before her, it had been Hitomiko, and even she had rejected his advances. He didn’t blame them.

Naraku had come close many times to obtaining a jewel each woman held. He’d wanted so much, and it could’ve worked out with a simple wish. However, his demon ways were always too much. Then again, he had been too much for the world it seemed.

The barrier fluxed. Naraku could feel it, the barrier weakening. The burns to his hand were becoming less painful with each passing day. He chuckled. After all, he thought bitterly, Kikyo’s life force in this barrier will have to run out soon.

“Father,” came Hakudoshi’s voice. When Naraku looked his way, he saw the child that never got a chance to actually grow into his age. He was still short, white-haired, dark-eyed, and pale-skinned in his white robes. His sword was still strapped to his hip, unused.

“Hakudoshi,” said Naraku. “You have news.” It wasn’t a question. He refused to have progeny that couldn’t prove useful when sent on an errand. 

Hakudoshi nodded. He cast a glance at the graves, but he brought his attention back to Naraku. “You were right,” he said. “The barrier is breaking down. There are already cracks where minor demons can slip through unscathed. I tried crossing myself, but I’m no minor bug. I was burned.” He showed his pink fingertips. 

“I see,” observed Naraku with a pleased tone. He looked up at the barrier again, smirking at its nervous colors. “Then, the pumpkin demon did get through.”

“I found that thing smashed like common fruit,” said Hakudoshi. “It looked to be sliced through with nothing inside of it. The claw marks are familiar, but I won’t conclude anything as there are plenty of other demons in here.”

Naraku’s lip twitched, the amusement not gone. “Its survival wasn’t vital, my boy,” he said. “All it had to do was my bidding.” He went quiet for a moment to think through it. He knew that minor demons were basic and wouldn’t adhere to everything upon command as they were akin to feral creatures. It’d have to have done as he asked with interference.

Stepping forward and actually going around the buried bodies, Hakudoshi asked, “Why do you come back to this spot? Human bodies are hardly company.”

Naraku didn’t spare a glance away from the barrier. “Can’t you tell?” he replied. He gestured to the bodies. “This is someone’s garden. I’m simply admiring the work by visiting.”

Kneeling next to a dirt mound, Hakudoshi inspected the makeup parcels. “You’re saying someone planted these people like flowers? The two by you are fresh, not even a year apart like these. The gardener is inconsistent.”

Shaking his head, Naraku stepped next to a body that he knew was the first. After all, he had watched this site grow over several years. “There is power in this circle alone,” he explained, “and I want it. I have use for its creator.” He could feel the negativity and fear oozing up from the earth like thick fumes. It was delicious. His attention went to his son. “The barrier gleamed yesterday, and it actually pained me.” He looked at his palm, seeing the old burn with a new burn on it. He’d been feeling a strong presence that would approach the barrier but leave too soon for him to read the energy. It’d come and go over the years, but it was constant. 

“There would have to be a priestess empowering it,” said Hakudoshi incredulously. “Did the power not end with Kikyo?” He frowned up at the barrier. “The barrier is the last of the magic to be passed on, isn’t it?”

Naraku was almost proud. He’d taught Hakudoshi everything he’d known about magic within the capacity of humans. His son was right. With the last of Kikyo’s life and magic in the barrier, there was no way that she could be reincarnated and no way for her magic to find a successor in that same incarnation. More than that, Kikyo had used the sacred jewel to erect a barrier that couldn’t fade.

“No,” answered Naraku. He touched the dead tree. “Kikyo wasn’t so special that her life was the only one to carry magic and a powerful soul. There were many lines of priestly families. This means there is indeed a priestess that makes these eternal walls nervous.” A smirk found its way back on his face.

“You make it sound like this barrier is alive,” noted Hakudoshi. He furrowed his brow. “That can’t be right.”

“She may not be here personally,” answered Naraku. There was a smug tone as he directed his smirk back at the barrier. “But Kikyo is indeed alive as it is her life that holds this barrier. The jewel has abandoned her some time ago by the looks and feel of her walls.” 

You will fall, thought Naraku with glee, and you know it, don’t you?

Hakudoshi waited as Naraku laughed out at the barrier. He dropped his chin, going back to looking at the dead beneath his feet. “What shall we do?” he asked as Naraku’s laughs died down.

Naraku hummed, pleased by the sharp colors twisting away from him now. “Go and observe the priestess,” commanded Naraku. From the corner of his eye, he could see his son blanche, more than usual. “Our prison will be no more in due time, but I must have all the pieces in place.”

**llllllllllll**

Kagome woke up slightly sore as she opened her eyes. The bed was so soft, and the blue blankets were keeping her warm in the cold of the air-conditioned bedroom. She turned her head, hoping Hojo was still there, but he wasn’t. She sighed. Last night after Miroku had left, Hojo had ravished her and had kept her up with his frisky energy. She hadn’t gotten a break, and she’d ended up falling asleep at the end of it all.

Stretching, Kagome moaned up at the ceiling. Then, she sat up and looked around the grey painted room, seeing that the discarded clothes were folded in the laundry basket. The closet was closed, just like Hojo preferred it, and the wood floor was clear of everything except the rug, but even the rug was spotless. Kagome stood up and slipped on her househoes, shivering as the blast of air conditioning hit her naked body, and walked briskly over to her side of the closet to get a shirt. 

I need to shower anyway, thought Kagome. She exited the room and looked around for Hojo, perking up when she heard the kitchenware clinking. Walking over, she saw her boyfriend sitting with breakfast for two and his newspaper. He looked like he’d already showered as his hair was slicked back, and he wore a cartoon t-shirt with a pair of sleek shorts. 

Looking up from his newspaper, Hojo smiled. “I made breakfast,” he said. 

Kagome went over and kissed him before sitting down across from him. “This is a nice surprise,” she commented as she observed the aligned stack of toast, the eggs made in almost perfect circles, and the bacon sitting parallel to the eggs. Usually, Kagome was the one who made breakfast, but this side of her boyfriend was something she could get used to.

A part of her became nervous when she spotted her folded jacket on the empty chair between them. She really didn’t want to talk about last night. The last thing she needed was an argument on Sunday morning. Kagome began to eat and glanced over at Hojo, who was engrossed in his newspaper. Then, she saw him clear his throat and put his reading down. 

“I have good news,” said Hojo. He smiled as he folded his hands on the table. 

For a moment, Kagome wondered if he was going to pitch her some idea by the way he was sitting. She’d admit that sometimes she wanted to play office with Hojo, but he worked too much for that. “What’s up?” asked Kagome. She swallowed another bite of her food.

“I’m getting a promotion,” replied Hojo. His smile widened. “I was thinking that you could stay home from now on. I’d make enough to support us both.”

At that moment, Kagome remembered when Miroku had complained about marriage not coming up. Her? A housewife? A house-woman perhaps? “I think it’s great that you got a promotion, babe,” said Kagome in a light tone. “But I think it’d be best to keep working. I’ll start school soon, and I want to be able to pay for it.”

“No need,” said Hojo as he sat back in his seat. “You just wouldn’t go.”

Kagome blinked several times before furrowing her brow. “You aren’t serious,” she inquired as she sat back, as well.

“I’m not joking,” answered Hojo as he leaned forward again. He gave her that smile that had her knees weak in college. It showed no teeth, but his smile curved in such a seductive way. “You are already such a great baker. You can continue to bake all day if you’d like. Just leave all the finances to me.” 

Placing her hands on her lap, Kagome stared at Hojo in great question. Did he really forget or just plain ignore what she’d said? “Sweety,” she said, “you know I’ve been looking forward to this all year, and I don’t want to be a house-woman.” 

Hojo sighed. “I know you’re free-spirited,” he said, “but I think you’d flourish by letting me take care of you.” Then, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He set the box on the table and pushed it forward. “I think it’s time you let me take care of you as your husband.”

Swallowing, Kagome looked at the box with wide eyes. Had she been herself more than a year ago, she knew she’d have jumped at him and said _yes_. However, they’d only been together again for about six months now. Hojo’s fidelity was still questionable. No matter how much Kagome spent her time with Hojo, she’d always worry whenever he excused himself to work late or work weekends. At this moment, the box was glaring more than shining.

Reaching across the table, Kagome picked up the box and opened it, seeing a red diamond sitting on a gold band. Upon seeing the gold, she couldn’t help the image of Inuyasha’s eyes coming across and staring back at her, asking her what she was going to do. She gaped before whispering, “Oh Hojo.” Her attention was brought back when her boyfriend knelt before her and took one of her hands. 

“You just have to say _yes_ ,” explained Hojo, “and I’ll make you a happy wife. We’ll have the kids you wanted, and we’ll have the house we talked about.”

Kagome felt her heart jump at his words. Tears burst from her eyes. Hojo was talking about topics they’d talked about before she’d caught him. She wasn’t sure if he was pretending that his affair was non-existent, but for her, it sure as hell did happen. 

“Say _yes_ , baby,” pleaded Hojo. “Say the word, and make me the happiest man on this planet.”

Blinking her tears away, Kagome replied, “Oh Hojo, I don’t have an answer.” She watched Hojo nod with a lick of his lips. She closed the box and set it back on the table. “I’m going to shower.” She pulled away from him and walked to the bathroom, where she showered in the hot water and scrubbed away Saturday night and this morning. 

Why did I see his eyes then? Kagome asked herself. Why did I see Inuyasha’s eyes, and why did he challenge me like that? 

Rinsing off all the soap, Kagome stepped out of the tub and into her houseshoes. She washed up and moisturized her skin with a peach-scented lotion before going to her room and getting ready. She slipped on a green springtime dress that showed her shoulders and billowed out to the top of her knees. Her outfit was matched by a pair of sandals and her large beat-up rainbow bag. She’d need it to carry Inuyasha’s ramen later. 

It was ten fifty-five now.

Kagome stepped out of the bedroom, her heart pumping fast as she remembered that she basically told Hojo she didn’t have an answer for his proposal. She didn’t see him in the living room or in the open bathroom, so she looked in the kitchen. The ring and Hojo were gone. 

I must’ve hurt his feelings, thought Kagome. She walked into the kitchen and noticed that all the dishes were clean. A sigh escaped her. No matter the situation, Hojo was still as neat as ever. 

“Maybe in another few months,” she said to herself. “I might say _yes_?” Kagome hummed to herself as she tapped her chin with her lips puckered.

She put her bag on the counter and opened up the fridge. She took out a tray of white chocolate mousse tarts and set them on the counter, too. The pastries were neatly topped with glazed fruit, chopped nuts, and a cutesy paisley pattern she’d drawn with dark chocolate piping. Taking out four, Kagome put them in tupperware, intent on sharing them with her friends.

I hope he likes it, thought Kagome, thinking back to Inuyasha and his ability to just inhale food. 

Right as she put away the rest, her phone alerted her to Miroku’s arrival. Without wasting a second, Kagome put the tarts in her bag and left her apartment, being sure to lock up. 

**llllllllllll**

They were back at Wolf’s Den, and they were all seated on the blanket again. Kagome watched as her friends took slow savory bites of her tarts. The sun was out, so Kagome had to put the rest in the blue cooler. The umbrella-shaded them well. Miroku was wearing a white polo and blue shorts, while Sango wore a floral pattern romper with her hair tied up. 

Sango moaned as she took her last bite of her tart. “That was so good,” she said with a somber expression. “I wish I had ten of these.”

“There’s another one if you’d like,” offered Kagome.

Sango shook her head. “Oh no,” she said, “I will eat them all if you show me.” 

“I have to agree,” added Miroku with his last bit in his mouth, as well. “I would wrestle Sango for the rest of them.” He smiled gleefully as Sango raised her brow at him.

Shaking her head and commenting that Miroku would lose that fight, Sango brought her gaze back to Kagome, who was glancing over her shoulder in the direction of the Noodles for Days and even Takahashi Forest. “Hey,” she said, getting Kagome to look back at her. “What happened yesterday? I was asleep when Miroku took off for you.”

Kagome swallowed nervously, but she clutched at the blanket and the end of her dress. She recounted her story to Sango, not missing a detail just like she did with Miroku. As she told her, Kagome noticed the way that Sango had that same look as Miroku, concern swirled with anger. Then, she made sure to tell Sango what happened when Miroku did get to her apartment, not leaving out that Hojo and Miroku had a staredown in the kitchen. 

“Before I say what happened this morning,” said Kagome, “I want to make sure that everything makes sense.” 

Balling her hands into fists, Sango replied, “I’m understanding everything.”

“You believe me, too!” exclaimed Kagome in relief. When Sango nodded, she sighed in relief. 

“My father used to tell me stories like this,” explained Sango. “He always said that my ancestors slew demons in their day. Then, I witnessed a demon-slaying myself when my father bought a house for my family. Mind you, I was only nine at the time. It was the scariest thing I’d ever seen, and I felt weak… You must’ve been terrified, Kagome, and I’m sorry that I couldn’t answer your call for help in that dreadful place.”

Kagome shook her head. She wanted to cry again. “There’s nothing to apologize for,” she quickly said. “I didn’t know what I was getting into, which leads me to my next decision: I’m going to study how to use my powers as a priestess.”

Sango dipped her chin a little as her eyes softened even more. “You’d do that on top of teaching and school?” she asked. “Won’t that be much?”

“What other choice do I have?” asked Kagome. “When I go back, I need to be ready.”

“You could never go back to that place!” answered Miroku. He had his hands planted on his knees. “You wouldn’t need your powers, then. I know you like this guy, but I don’t trust him. Plus, the barrier that is supposed to last forever is weakening. If a demon can get out, it’s not safe! I’m not letting you risk your life for some guy.”

“It’s not like that,” Kagome defended. “It’s just that I have to know.”

“Know what?” asked Sango. “I have to lean on Miroku’s end here. Takahashi Forest is supposed to have a strong barrier. If it’s breaking down, you shouldn’t be running to it.”

“I have to know why he saved me,” replied Kagome desperately. She put a hand to her chest, recalling the face Inuyasha made when she’d asked the first time. “This demon saved me, and he defies the characters of stories I heard as a kid. I want to know why he saved me and why I saw his eyes when Hojo proposed this morning!”

“Hojo did what!” growled Miroku. He scooted closer to Kagome. “Tell me you shut that asshole down.”

“Miroku!” bit Sango. “Let her finish.”

Kagome felt herself shrinking on the spot as she told of Hojo’s proposal and her response. “He wasn’t home by the time I left,” she finished. She could see Miroku grimacing hard at the blanket and Sango staring with her eyes focused on her. “I saw Inuyasha’s eyes, and they were challenging me. Like I should’ve outright said no.”

“I agree with his ghost eyes,” commented Miroku as he looked up. “I’m sure it’s because you like this guy that you hesitated. Even if he saved you, Mey, I don’t want you near him. He could still be dangerous.”

Shaking her head, Kagome narrated, “Miroku, he was like a dream, a hero you’d only hear of in stories. He wears these pure red robes and walks barefoot. His eyes and hair are just some colors you’d see in fairy tales. Even his ears are right out of a manga, but they’re so precious!” She blushed now. “His arm around me was warm and protective. I doubt a man like that could be dangerous.”

“You got it bad,” observed Sango with a smile. Miroku agreed with her. “Still, if he can be outright rough but gentle enough to guide you out of there, I think he’s okay. I approve.”

Miroku sputtered. “W-Wait!” he said. “You can’t be serious about liking this guy.”

“Not every person Kagome meets is some sort of beast,” said Sango with her arms crossed. She raised her chin at him. “You’ll have to give someone your approval at some point.”

“He’s a demon,” said Miroku with narrowed eyes at Sango. “No person on this earth is good enough for my little sis until I meet them and determine that for myself.” He leaned toward Kagome. “Look: I was right about those two guys in college, that one butch heartbreaker, and that girl who only wanted to score with you.” He counted the people on his fingers. “I know I’m right about Hojo, too, and I don’t know this Inuyasha guy at all. I can’t approve of him like this.”

Kagome sighed heavily. “What if you meet him?” she asked. “If you meet him, I know you’d approve. Then, you’d have to be okay with me training with my powers and you’d have to be okay with me seeing Inuyasha.” Then, she took her turn to lean in. “Even if you don’t approve, I’ll still see him because I believe in him.”

“You’re talking about this guy as if you’re already dating,” stated Sango without any pause or change in her tone. There was a slight smile on her face.

Hearing her friend, Kagome sat back, taking in what Sango said and seeing Miroku stubbornly looking back at her with his protective gaze. Until now, Kagome never talked about a guy like this, and a blush crossed her cheeks and ears. 

“I’m not okay with this,” pouted Miroku.

“Well, then,” said Sango as she clapped him on the shoulder, “I guess you also wouldn’t be okay knowing that I’ve been scouted to go pro in MMA.” She smiled at Kagome, who congratulated her on her new work. 

“What!” yelped Miroku. He looked at Sango then at Kagome and back. He threw his hands up as the girls were all smiles and gushing over these new events. “Why do the women I love want to torture me?” That earned him a slap to the back of his head.

“Quit sulking,” said Sango as she and Kagome got to their feet. “We’re going to meet this Inuyasha guy to make you feel better.” 

**llllllllllll**

Kagome stared down the barrier-fence with the ramen tucked away in her bag. Sango and Miroku were at her sides, also looking at the fence. There was a knot in her stomach and a hitch in her breath. Her mind cycled through the possible looks Inuyasha would give her and the possible attitudes he would give her friends. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. 

Positive thoughts, Kagome, she thought. 

She heard Miroku beginning to question how they were getting inside when she quietly pleaded for the gate to appear. Just as she asked, the gate appeared. With a glance over her shoulder, Kagome said, “Come on, my loves!” Without much thought over it, she crossed the gate with her friends in tow. She smiled as a familiar sound of swishing reached her ears. 

Within that very second, Inuyasha was right in front of her, looking down at her with his eyes. Oh, he had eyes like fire, warm and even, dare she think, happy. His lips were just as pretty as they were yesterday, and they weren’t up in a smile or down in a frown. It was still refreshing. Kagome’s smile didn’t drop. Then again, she wasn’t sure what to say. There were many questions she still had, but they weren’t the first things she wanted to handoff. Before she could open her mouth to say a simple _hi_ to start, she felt Miroku’s hands on her shoulders. 

Inuyasha’s gaze broke from Kagome and followed those hands up to Miroku, who was very much glaring at him. “You brought more weak humans,” he said evenly. 

Kagome gulped softly as she saw the fire in his eyes blaze. “Th-This is Miroku,” she said in a gesture to her friend behind her. Then, she gestured to Sango. “That’s Sango.” Inuyasha didn’t break his stare. “They’re my friends…” 

Miroku’s grip on Kagome didn’t lighten. “I heard you were the one to save my little sis here,” said Miroku. His tone didn’t express gratitude.

“What of it?” challenged Inuyasha as he crossed his arms. He puffed his chest, showing the muscles beneath the layers of his robes. 

“Miroku,” growled Sango as she came forward and put her own hand on his shoulder. “We should be thanking this guy.” She beamed at Inuyasha. “You have my thanks. I’d be mourning right now if it weren’t for you.”

Kagome knew that Sango could very plainly see the testosterone challenge going on. She looked up at Miroku over her shoulder. “Big bro,” she said gently.

“What kind of brother lets his sister wander into some woods?” came Inuyasha’s call.

“What kind of guy invites her back to said woods?” challenged Miroku. 

“Every demon in here is a small fry,” replied Inuyasha coolly. He cracked the knuckles on one hand, showing the very sharp claws on every fingertip. “She’s far safer with me, even with you here.” His half grin revealed a fang.

Pink dusted Kagome’s face and ears again as goosebumps covered her skin. Before she could try to placate them, Miroku quickly said, “I’ve beat up guys more annoying than you.” His game face was on, and Kagome knew better than to step in. He only ever had that face when he was intent on beating someone’s ass. However, she was more scared for him than for Inuyasha. “Quite frankly, I don’t trust you, _demon_.”

“Miroku!” exclaimed Sango. She had both hands on his arm.

“Quite frankly,” mocked Inuyasha as he leaned in, “I don’t give a damn, _human_.”

Oh shit, thought Kagome.


	3. Hair like Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome is navigating her feelings and trying her best to handle surfacing secrets.

Sango pulled Kagome out of the way as quickly as possible as it became clear that Miroku intended to really put Inuyasha to the test. A part of her was proud that he was so protective of their best friend, but a bigger part of her was irritated that he’d go and pick a fight. A fight with a demon no less. Whatmore, she was intrigued that Inuyasha was willing to answer the challenge by speaking as if he had every intention of staying in Kagome’s life. She could only ask herself why as the two barely met.

Does saving someone’s life do that? Sango thought. 

With her arm around Kagome’s shoulders, Sango watched as Miroku dipped in his pocket and slapped sutras on his arms, legs, and trunk. It was never new to her that Miroku had priestly powers, but this was the first time she would see him in action. Sango could feel Kagome shaking under her arm, so she rubbed her shoulder with her free hand. She could see her friend’s line of sight on Miroku, and Sango couldn’t help but also worry about her absolutely prideful fiance. Even with sutras, he was still human. 

“Whatever happens,” she said to Kagome, “remember that Miroku is doing this for you, and any injuries he gets are on him.”

Just like that, Miroku got into his fighting stance with his hands up and one leg slightly forward. Sango remembered that stance from the number of times she’d seen him fight _human_ opponents. He had been considered the equivalent of the lord of hell when it came to tournaments and street fights. He’d even made a name for himself in college as a Muay Thai champion with the best record to date. In their history together, no man had ever come out of a fight with Miroku unscathed. 

Will it really turn out the same? Sango asked herself.

Inuyasha didn’t seem phased by the stance at all as he flexed his claws, cracking his knuckles, and smirked. “I won’t go easy on you,” said Inuyasha with a smirk, “so don’t go crying when I break a few things.” 

“I’ll be impressed if you can just hit me once,” replied Miroku without breaking his stance. His tone and focused face didn’t betray him. As far as Sango knew, Miroku was in the ring.

Then, without wasting a second, they got into it. Miroku was cool and collected as he defended hits left and right without budging. Sango could see Inuyasha’s skin burning slightly. With every attempted punch or swipe, Inuyasha had to pull back to shake off the steaming of his flesh. The sutras leveled the playing field. Sango knew that if Miroku had gone in without them, then Inuyasha would’ve slaughtered him. Observing and holding Kagome back, Sango could see that now Miroku had a training advantage, while Inuyasha had a speed advantage. 

Inuyasha went in for another swipe when Miroku avoided it and kicked at the outside of Inuyasha’s leg. The kick had Inuyasha backing up with his fangs bared, but Miroku kept moving forward, swinging hard but missing Inuyasha’s head. Then, he sent a strong kick at his opponent’s abdomen, making Inuyasha hit a tree with his back. The slap of the tree was loud with leaves coming down around them. 

A growl came from the half-demon as he righted himself and brought up his claws. His eyes narrowed even more as he shifted his body weight in reaction to Miroku’s shift in weight. Then, he swiped downward, snarling when the marks of his claws marred the dirt but not the human. 

“That's all you got?” said Miroku as he came in and meant to land another kick, but his foot met the tree. He turned in time to block more strikes to his head and chest. A smirk came to Miroku’s face as he charged again and kicked at the inside of Inuyasha’s leg now. When the other could barely react, Miroku jumped up, bringing his knee right at Inuyasha’s chin. 

Miroku wasn’t letting up as the half-demon staggered back. He looked to land a strike at Inuyasha’s throat, but his opponent saw it coming and moved back toward the barrier. Inuyasha was panting now, but by his fangs and claws, he didn’t appear done yet. Looking at Inuyasha only, Sango could see him calculating, and for a second, she hoped he could land a punch. If there was any way to earn Miroku’s complete respect, it was his way, and Sango wondered if Inuyasha could understand that. 

It seemed to click as Inuyasha began to use the trees and branches to his advantage. He hopped from trunk to branch to the ground and back around. His movements were a blur to Sango, and she could tell that Miroku was getting frustrated with being put on defense. Inuyasha was going faster and faster, and Sango was thinking hard about what he could possibly want with so much speed. Her eyes widened and her hands tightened on Kagome’s shoulders. 

“He’d have to know,” Sango said quietly, more to herself than Kagome. “He’d have to know that hitting Miroku in the head is near impossible… He’s going to take him down.” Just as she said it, Inuyasha tackled Miroku and pinned him down as he landed heavy blows down on his arms. Inuyasha was by no means light; Sango could tell. “It’s over.” Inuyasha slipped a punch through Miroku’s solid defense and hit him in the cheek, causing Miroku’s head to snap to the side. 

“That’s enough!” yelled Sango. She ran straight ahead and laid herself across Miroku’s upper body. Her muscles tightened along with her core; she could feel the presence of Inuyasha’s fist hovering just over her spine. She pursed her lips and clawed the dirt, refusing to swallow nervously when she’d interrupted Miroku’s fight. “You’re both done!”

Just beside her, Kagome pulled gently at Inuyasha’s hand. The two men were still trying to eye each other, but Sango managed to block Miroku’s line of vision. She felt Inuyasha dismount Miroku’s trunk, so she pushed off the ground and supported Miroku into a sitting position. His body was heated beneath her hands, and his muscles were tense.

“Are you okay?” asked Kagome as she healed Inuyasha’s hands and body. Glancing over at them, Sango could see Kagome’s concerned face and Inuyasha’s watchful eyes. In no way did he ogle her; he watched her work with more than a smidge of admiration in his eyes. Looking a little longer, she could see his golden eyes warm up like pure honey. 

With a smile, Sango went back to Miroku, who was rubbing at his face. “Quit that,” said Sango as she turned his head to take a better look. Her thumb gently went over the swelling area, feeling the normal smooth shaved skin puff up. Seeing that Miroku didn’t immediately pull away from her touch, she sighed in relief and let his face go. Nothing was broken. “God, you’re a dumbass!”

“W-What?” came Miroku’s response.

Sango took him by the front of his shirt with both hands and looked him in his damned handsome face. “The next time you decide you’re going to fight a demon,” she growled, “I’ll put your ass in an armbar and make sure you can’t use your arm for months!” The heat in her face became apparent to Miroku as he actually cooled down and embraced her. 

A weak smile came to her face and she hugged him back, loving that he was understanding that the whole ordeal was so anxiety-inducing. Then, she felt his hand on her ass. “I didn’t mean to worry you,” said Miroku. He squeezed her bottom, making Sango push into him with a blush across her face. 

Did he forget that Kagome and Inuyasha could be looking right now? Eye twitching, Sango replied, “Maybe I’ll put you in an armbar now.”

**lllllllllll**

Hakudoshi reclined on his tree branch as he raised a brow; he watched a brunette, introduced as Sango, rush in and throw herself between Inuyasha and the guy called Miroku. Looking them over, he saw that their energies were basic: half-demon and two humans. His thoughts didn’t skip over Miroku having priestly skills and combat experience.

He could prove troublesome, thought Hakudoshi. 

Looking over to the woman slowly approaching the trio of calming people, Hakudoshi felt himself stiffen. There was an anguished feeling in his chest as he looked at her. He grimaced. There was no denying the overwhelming spiritual power emanating from her being. The pink and white waves of her aura were flaring and getting worse as she approached Inuyasha and Miroku to heal them.

Father doesn’t know, does he? Hakudoshi questioned. He doesn’t know. He couldn’t. 

Centuries ago, Hakudoshi had pursued the sacred jewel from both Midoriko and Hitomiko in his father’s name. Midoriko’s aura had been blinding white, whipping him across the plains of an open field. Then, there had been Hitomiko, who’s aura had been a warm pink. She’d nearly decapitated him several times in his attempts of all-out attacks. 

Hakudoshi felt a spike of boiling heat surge through him and bleed into his eyes. The very descendent of both Midoriko’s and Hitomiko’s combined families stood just a few hundred yards away. The barrier, which was just flowing with colors a moment ago, was almost pale. He growled and touched his sword. 

She can prove even more troublesome than the great three, thought Hakudoshi. The great three referenced Midoriko, Hitomiko, and Kikyo. They’d been feared by demons, and none whoever challenged them came back alive. That had been until Hakudoshi. However, the memory of their pure powers slicing through his body lingered. 

With a hand to his neck, Hakudoshi watched Kagome’s powers wrap around Inuyasha and then Miroku. Pink spheres existed wherever Kagome touched, and when she removed her hand, there was no sign of damage. From just sitting there, he could feel the warmth as if it were up close. He swallowed thickly and got to his feet. If she could heal well, then could she be proficient as her ancestors had been?

“Time to see,” he said with a shaky breath, “if you’re even on par with them… There’s no room for weakness.” He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly while pulling forth his sword. The sword felt slightly heavy in his hand as it’d been so long since he’d last held it. Then, he bound forward from branch to branch. Not even giving them warning, Hakudoshi did a forward flip and slammed a fist into the ground, raising the dirt and forcing them all to scatter. 

Rushing forward toward the priestess, Hakudoshi spun with his blade, intent on running her through, but she was carried off by Inuyasha. He stopped to stare Kagome in her eyes. Her power was still flaring, and he felt hotter up close. Hakudoshi couldn’t deny the weight of her aura. Feeling a spiking spiritual presence behind him, he jumped up and floated in midair, finding Miroku’s fist right where his head was. 

“Hakudoshi,” came Inuyaha’s familiar growl. 

Angling his head to see the half-demon, Hakudoshi said, “Oh. Inuyasha, long time no see.” The half-demon growled at him with a near open mouth. In Inuyasha’s arms, the priestess looked right at Hakudoshi with her bright eyes. Her gaze was not like her ancestors’ at all; they’d have glared at him until he’d died or fled. Had he been a man, he probably would’ve found her breath-taking, but as he was, Hakudoshi could only see the two priestesses who’d nearly killed him. He smirked, his shark-like teeth showing, and darted right at them both. “Come here, priestess!”

“Kagome!” yelled Miroku. 

Inuyasha proved to be faster than years before, and Hakudoshi noted this. He chased after Inuyasha and Kagome until he brought his sword down on them. However, he didn’t account for the sutra empowered shin striking him in his abdomen. His skin and clothes burned immediately upon impact. With a grunt, Hakudoshi somersaulted backward and stopped in time to see Miroku holding up a purple barrier all around them. 

Hakudoshi took a moment to observe them all. He’d had notes on Inuyasha since years past, but now he had notes on Miroku. The priest proved formidable in a fight. He glanced at Sango; he didn’t get to see what she could do. Then, his sight went to Kagome, who was looking at him in such a foreign way. There was no disdain in her eyes; there was an emotion that he couldn’t quite touch on. 

Father may be displeased, he thought bitterly. 

“What do you want with Kagome?” bit Inuyasha. He let her down but held her close by her waist. “What’s your fucking deal, Hakudoshi!”

Hakudoshi sucked at his teeth with a sneer in his direction. Of them all, the half-demon had the stomach to pose a question to a demon like himself. “I just wanted to see what her insides looked like,” he said nonchalantly. “That’s all.” He smirked at Kagome’s sudden need to cling tighter to Inuyasha, who held her closer, as well. 

Charming, he thought sarcastically.

“We’ll play together next time,” promised Hakudoshi as he looked at Kagome. Still, no anger came from her, but she looked almost sad for a moment. Why would she look sad? Even his own father hadn’t the range to express such emotion, so why from an enemy? “Until then, don’t go dying on your own.” With those lost words, Hakudoshi took to the trees and receded toward the thickening aura just miles off. 

Father will be most displeased, thought Hakudoshi with clenched teeth. His shoulders shivered at the memory of being pierced for failure. Pursing his lips, he continued on.

**lllllllllll**

Kagome watched as the child called Hakudoshi disappeared. Even though she knew he was a demon, a part of her felt uncertainty. She taught children at different schools as a sub, and she believed them all to be good, despite their occasional mischievous tricks. Her emotions lingered there, stewing in the somber emotion that ached for Hakudoshi’s existence as a child warrior.

“Are you okay?” asked Inuyasha, who was looking down at Kagome without letting her go. 

Blinking away her thoughts, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha and gave a small smile. Warmth and security enveloped her as she remained at his side. His hand along her waist felt so right, and she didn’t want to disturb this moment at all. However, the man just asked her a question. 

“I’m fine,” replied Kagome. “You saved my life again.” There was a pause after she said that. Inuyasha’s eyes were warmed over, no longer a blazing flame, and soft. His thick eyebrows settled smoothly over the frame of his face, where there was a raise at the corner of his mouth. She felt her cheeks warm at Inuyasha moving some of her hair forward to rest on her shoulder.

“You pass!” came Miroku’s sudden voice. 

At his voice, Kagome felt the spell between them gone, and she reluctantly let Inuyasha go to face her best friend. She expected Miroku to be annoyed that he lost on his own terms or even pissed about Hakudoshi, but Miroku was grinning. The sutras were long gone, and Sango had her hand on his shoulder again. “Big bro.”

Miroku stepped up and offered a hand to Inuyasha, who stared at the hand until Kagome grabbed his hand and put it there for Miroku to shake. “You pass,” he repeated. “I trust you not to be some dweeb with bad intentions for my little sis.”

Even though he wasn’t speaking to her, Kagome felt her face warm up again. Now, Miroku was talking to Inuyasha with joy in his voice. For as long as she knew Miroku, she’d never seen him converse with any of her boyfriends or girlfriends with that type of gusto. She wondered if this was Miroku’s blessing and if it was even right when he knew that Hojo was still her boyfriend. With Hojo suddenly on her mind, Kagome noticed he hadn’t texted her all day, but she also remembered that she possibly had hurt him really bad. 

I’ll have to talk to Hojo, thought Kagome. I’ll talk to him when I get home tonight.

Inuyasha smiled and nodded his head in approval before taking his hand back. “I’ve fought plenty of men,” said Inuyasha, “and I’m impressed with your fighting style.” His voice brought Kagome back to the situation at hand. “You’re pretty good for a human.”

“Any time you want to spar,” said Miroku with a grin, “I’m ready!” 

The manly banter, as Kagome saw it, ended when she and Sango set up a blanket for them to sit on. When they were all seated, Kagome gave Inuyasha the ramen she promised and rechecked Miroku’s cheek. Sango was asking Inuyasha about his ears, and Inuyasha explained briefly that he was a half-demon, so his ears were different. 

“How rare,” commented Miroku. “I’ve never heard of a union between demon and human. That must’ve been common in your time, no?”

“Not really,” answered Inuyasha. “We half-demons were the bane of everyone’s existence.” He swallowed a mouthful of noodles. “I couldn’t go anywhere without getting chased out or cursed.”

“That’s awful,” commented Sango. 

“You’re too sweet,” said Kagome. “You didn’t deserve any of that.” She wrapped up on Miroku’s cheek and turned to a blushing Inuyasha. “Are you okay?” Kagome scooted closer and touched his forehead. “You’re so warm. Did you get sick?”

“N-No,” insisted Inuyasha. He raised a brow at Sango and Miroku, who were laughing among themselves. 

“Hm,” said Kagome. “Well, I’m glad that you accepted our visit.” She beamed at him, completely missing how Inuyasha’s face got redder now.

Miroku cleared his throat. His expression became serious again. “I want to ask about the demon child,” he said. “He knew you and called Kagome a priestess.” Sango sat up straight next to him, matching his inquisitive stare.

Kagome listened to Inuyasha explain Hakudoshi’s existence as a cut off part of his father, Naraku. He added that Naraku had been one of the main powers of demons that became too strong for humanity to ignore. Then, he admitted that Naraku was still alive, but he wasn’t sure where the guy was. 

Sango was the first to speak after he finished. “What interest would Hakudoshi and Naraku have in Kagome?” she asked. 

Inuyasha shook his head and looked up at the barrier. A thought seemed to cross his mind by the looks of his tightened eyebrows, but he sighed and dropped his gaze to his ramen. “I’m not sure.”

“Inuyasha!” came a high pitched voice. That caught everyone’s attention; they looked about for the source. Inuyasha, on the other hand, grimaced as everyone else finally set their eyes on Shippo standing at the head of the blanket with his hands on his hips. “I told you I have to approve of Kagome before you do any adult holds!” 

“Who’s that?” asked Miroku. 

“He’s adorable,” said Sango with raised brows and excited eyes. 

“I’m Kagome,” said Kagome with reservation in her voice. She was very suspicious of _adult hold_ coming from a small demon with cute feet and a cute tail. She flinched as Inuyasha hit this little kid over the head. 

“Runt!” growled Inuyasha. “Don’t go saying those things to people you just met.” He went back to eating without care.

Kagome’s heart melted at Shippo’s tears, and she picked him up from his spot, cradling him and softly rubbing his head. “There, there,” she said. She channeled her healing into her hand, watching Shippo stop his crying and look up at her with his big eyes. “Better?”

Shippo nodded his head. “I’m Shippo,” he said. “Are you Kagome?”

“I am.”

“Are you the one Inuyasha did an adult hold with?”

Kagome was taken aback as her friends caught on and laughed at her. Inuyasha was the only one glaring right at him. “Sh-Shippo,” replied Kagome, “it’s not like that.”

“All I did was save her!” snapped Inuyasha. “Quit putting weird thoughts in people’s heads!”

Kagome set Shippo down. “I’m Inuyasha’s new friend,” she explained. When Shippo began asking more intimate questions about herself and more that pertained to the _adult hold_ , Kagome immediately pulled out a chocolate tart and gave it to him, hoping he’d eat it and not talk anymore. “You might like this.” Sango and Miroku were laughing their asses off right next to her.

Shippo took the tart and sat down with it. The tart was nearly as big as he was. “What is it?” he asked.

“It’s a white chocolate mousse tart,” explained Kagome. “You eat it.” She gave him a plastic fork and watched him take his first bite. The gleam in his eyes became apparent as he smiled down at his tart. Then, he began eating faster with hums of absolute bliss. 

“I approve!” said Shippo halfway through his tart. “I like her.”

Sango raised her brow. “Why would a small kid ask about adult things?”

“I’m older than I look,” replied Shippo with his nose in the air. “I’m certainly older than you.”

“I see,” said Miroku with a hand to his chin. “How long have you and Inuyasha been friends?”

“He’s more like family,” answered Shippo with fruit in his mouth. “He and the others adopted me when we were trapped in here.” He shoveled more mousse in his mouth with a big smile.

“That’s what I don’t get,” said Kagome. “How did that happen?”

“You mean you don’t know?” asked Shippo. He looked at Inuyasha now. “You didn’t tell them!”

“They didn’t ask,” replied Inuyasha as he slurped down more broth. 

“I heard stories that there was a great battle,” explained Miroku. He was looking up at nothing as he thought. “Those of holy power joined with militias to clear away a demon uprising.”

“Heh!” grunted Inuyasha as he stabbed the tub of ramen with his utensils. “There was definitely no uprising.”

“Then what happened?” asked Kagome as she leaned forward on her hands, interested in what he had to say. She noticed Inuyasha turn red immediately when he looked at her. It took Sango pulling her upright with a whispered explanation for her to understand that her breasts were near-visible when she did that. It was her turn to blush and force herself to remain upright. 

“Humans attacked first,” Shippo offered as he balanced his last bite on his fork. He ate his last bit of tart with a sigh at the end. “Demons were unaware of such aggression until we noticed our numbers dwindling. The worst was when they started to purify us in large groups inside barriers like this.” He gestured to the barrier. “I think we got lucky.”

“It’s more like humans got scared,” sneered Inuyasha as he set aside his empty ramen tub. His hands were balled into tight fists. “There were demons who got too strong and had strength akin to the old gods… Humans banded together to wipe us off the earth.” A growl dripped from between his clenched teeth, but he stopped when Kagome set a hand on his fist. 

“That’s horrible,” commented Sango as she looked down at her hands. “That’s just plain genocide.”

Miroku put his hand on Sango’s back. “Unfortunately,” he said, “this sounds exactly like a human action.” He set his sight on Inuyasha. “I can’t imagine the pain you felt through all that.”

“You sure as hell don’t want to,” muttered Inuyasha as he took his hand back from Kagome. His lips twitched for a moment, but he didn’t say anything more. No one pushed as he readjusted himself to lie down on his side, propping his head on his palm. He kept his eyes closed, even when Kagome cleaned up his empty tub of ramen. His ears perked at the gentle call of his name. “Hm?”

“Would you also like a tart?” asked Kagome. She held the last one in her hands with a plastic fork. As she handed over the tart and watched him slowly eat it, she wondered why he would even consider helping humans. His perked ears and complete interest in inhaling the tart sidetracked her for a moment. Then, Kagome listened to Shippo talk about how lucky he was that he found Inuyasha. 

They’d been living with a few wolf demons in a cave and worked together to survive in the same prison as other powerful demons. Apparently, Inuyasha had been the one to teach Shippo how to hunt and face off with beings bigger than himself. A smile came to her face as she realized that Shippo’s relationship with Inuyasha was almost like father and son. 

**lllllllllll**

When they were leaving, Inuyasha couldn’t help holding a little tighter to Kagome’s soft hand. She turned back to face him with her bright eyes, and his heart picked up its pace, beating his chest harder and harder. He watched her approach him and smile. Her smile was bright and pure, hiding nothing and showing more than everything. She still smelled like sweetness and the ocean, and he almost sighed at the way she filled his senses completely. 

Inuyasha reached up and touched Kagome’s hair. It bitterly reminded him of Kikyo’s easy falling hair, but Kagome’s hair, free and full, held onto his fingers. Her hair was different; it was like midnight, cool but comforting. He was listening to her, and he knew she was thanking him again for saving her life. Just then, his body remembered what it was like to hold her close. She’d been warm and soft then; his large hands had been comfortable cradling her thick waist. His ears were flattening against his head, and he knew she could see it. 

“You’re welcome,” he found himself saying. He moved away from touching her to holding her chin between his thumb and forefinger. The slight parting of her lips was tempting--no, calling him. He wanted to know if her lips were as sweet as she smelled.

“Mey!” called Miroku. 

His voice put Inuyasha in check, so he let her go, fighting the desire to just hold on and never let her out of his arms. “Go,” he said, “Kagome.” 

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku, who was being pulled away by Sango. His fists remembered the way his skin had burned in that fight, and it’d been hell keeping at it like he did. It had been an unexpected challenge, but Inuyasha had seen the protective aura Miroku had held with just the way his hands had kept Kagome from him. The priestly powers and the sutras had made his hits heavy, but each punch and kick hadn’t been in hatred toward him. Inuyasha had known that much. The look in Miroku’s eyes alone had boldly challenged Inuyasha’s worth: _show me you’re strong; show me you’re worthy of my respect; show me you’re worthy of Kagome_. Anger, humility, and pride hit him left and right, just as hard as Miroku had hit him. He did win that fight after all. 

“I’ll see you in a couple of days,” replied Kagome. Her eyes softened before she turned away and disappeared. He inhaled the remnants of her scent, smiling to himself.

“See you, Kagome!” came Shippo’s voice. The little fox demon was waving at the barrier. “Remember to visit me!” 

Looking down at his companion, Inuyasha opened his mouth to scold him for saying embarrassing things in front of Kagome and her friends. However, he stopped and closed his mouth to inhale the air. Shit, thought Inuyasha as he turned around to see Koga and Ayame come to a complete stop from their speedy tornados. He groaned loudly and glared accusingly at Shippo, who paid him no heed and just bound overall while talking about the new friends he’d made. 

Koga was taller than Inuyasha, and he was a lot tanner with dark hair and dark eyes. He was well built from wrestling his companions and hunting game with his bare hands. Ayame, on the other hand, was just as tall as Inuyasha; their hair was a light brown, going well with their green eyes. They weren’t as muscular as Koga or himself, but they were buff enough to make lady demons swoon. They both wore pelts and light armor, each set a different color and proof of their lives being thrown together all those years ago. 

“We saw the whole thing,” said Koga. He had his hands on his hips as he puffed out his armored chest. He eyed Inuyasha with his lips pursed tight.

“Bullshit,” said Inuyasha as he crossed his arms. His ears twitched. He hadn’t smelt them earlier, and he’d know if they were there. Wolf demons had a special putrid smell that reminded him of dirt bathes and sweat. They weren’t exactly a field of fruits and flowers.

“We can see far,” said Ayame as they tapped just below their left eye. “In case you forgot.” They were grinning big. 

“You know they’re humans, right?” asked Koga with a dark tone. He tilted his head. “Did you forget what they did to us?” His eyes hardened.

Inuyasha growled under his breath, returning the stare. “I didn’t forget,” he simply replied. It was true. The memory of what had happened never left his mind for a day. However, being a half-demon, Inuyasha couldn’t deny that he could give the benefit of the doubt to individuals on a case by case basis. 

“Then why help them?” asked Koga. “I know it’s not your human half shit, so explain!”

“Kagome is nice!” interrupted Shippo, who hopped on Inuyasha’s shoulder. “She fed Inuyasha and me, and she makes these cool tart things that taste really good! The other two are different, but they’re fun. Miroku can fight with his fists, and Sango is super brave. She almost took a whole punch from Inuyasha.” 

For a moment, Inuyasha felt the tension lessen a little. He was going to tell Koga to fuck off and mind his own business, but Shippo had actually provided an answer that no one could deny. Shippo was a genuine kid. With his time as part of their informal family unit, Shippo’s words meant something.

Ayame inserted themselves. “I have no problem with the newbies,” they said. “I’d love to meet them, especially that dark-haired one with all those curves.” 

At this, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Between them all, the biggest womanizer was Ayame, and they held no shame in breaking all the ladies’ hearts. Ayame was considerably good looking with smooth skin and enough charisma to carry Koga and himself. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, he wouldn’t allow Kagome to fall victim to Ayame’s charm. “You don’t get to touch Kagome!”

“Why not?” asked Ayame as they crossed their arms. “I thought you were into the dainty things like priestess Kikyo. This Kagome would be too much woman for you. You wouldn’t even know what to do with her.” They turned up their chin in challenge. “I myself could show her the pleasures of being in my bed chambers.” There was a playful but serious grin on their lips.

Inuyasha blushed and felt immediately tense. “Y-You’re implying--” he started.

“--I’ll have you know that Inuyasha had her in an adult hold already!” defended Shippo. His eyebrows were nearly touching as he glared at Ayame.

“Shippo!” growled Inuyasha.

“We’re getting off track here!” bit Koga as he rubbed at the bridge of his nose. “Ayame, you already have a betrothed back home. I’m sure she wouldn’t approve of you looking to bed a human woman.” He grimaced. 

“What!” complained Ayame. They put their hands on their hips. “You were the one who was talking about bedding her, too!” They raised their hands and waved them mockingly in the air as they mimicked Koga. “ _With a woman like that, I could put her hips to good use; she’d never want to leave my bed._ ” They put their hands back on their hips. 

“At least I’m single,” grouched Koga with his fists up. His cheeks and ears were pink. “I can say that unlike someone here who keeps forgetting they have a woman back home!”

Inuyasha’s eye twitched. He questioned if this conversation was really taking place right now. To him, it was annoying enough that Ayame was interested in Kagome, but it became infuriating to know that Koga also had eyes for her. Although he wasn’t exactly a womanizer like Ayame, Koga never expressed interest in keeping just one relationship for too long. Plus, this was Koga! Enough was enough. Inuyasha bellowed, “Not one of you is putting your hands on Kagome!” His outburst shut them right up. 

“Stingy,” huffed Ayame before looking away with their lips puckered in a pout.

“Sometimes I wonder how the hell you got a betrothed at all,” grumbled Koga. Then, he set his sights on Inuyasha again. “This still doesn’t change the fact that you were chatting up humans like they were old buddies! How do you know they won’t turn around and try to finish that priestess’ job for her?”

“For a guy wanting to do adult holds with a human woman,” said Shippo, “you sure got a lot to say about hating humans.” He didn’t budge when Koga’s eyes widened at his words. “I already told you, Koga. They’re nice. I spent time with them, too, and I don’t sense anything malicious from any of them. Even Kagome’s aura is so warm and loving.” He hugged himself with a smile.

“I could show her some warm and loving,” jested Ayame as they elbowed Koga playfully.

Both Inuyasha and Shippo grimaced. “The only way you’d get Kagome is if she were to like you back, but right now, she likes Inuyasha,” replied Shippo. “I can tell.” He folded his arms and made this face that expressed complete superiority over the matter.

Inuyasha almost thanked Shippo. Almost. He was honestly still off-put by the way the kid just said things. “Kagome isn’t some side woman or concubine,” he said, his gaze intense on Ayame. “And she certainly doesn’t like fooling around.” His attention went to Koga, who sucked his teeth and glanced at the ground. 

Ayame rolled their eyes and scratched at their cheek. “Whatever, Inuyasha,” they ground out. Then, they grinned again. “Just so you know, I can’t promise I’ll keep my hands to myself. Don’t get mad at me if Kagome falls for me.”

“Like she’d fall for a lecherous womanizer,” said Koga with a raised brow. Then he sighed heavily. “I’m not okay with these humans, but if Shippo trusts them, then I won’t raise my claws at them.” He glanced at Shippo, who was still holding up his chin. “Just don’t expect me to trust them right away.”

Inuyasha didn’t want to push his luck with Koga, so he just set to glaring right at Ayame, who was pretending that they didn’t notice his ire. He hadn’t meant for anything to go this far. He wasn't sure why it didn’t occur to him that his family would find out. Then, he wondered if the others knew and possibly were also accusing him of favoring humans. It wouldn’t be the first time. Being a half-demon exposed him to questions and tests of loyalty, but it wasn’t fair. 

To deny his human side was to deny half of himself. Acknowledging his demon half only did so much anyway. He’d been chased and ambushed multiple times until he’d found his family. They had recognized his abnormality and didn’t question it much. Inuyasha had been stuck in the barrier like the rest of them. His oddity had been the reason why he fit in with them all.

I won’t ignore half of myself, thought Inuyasha, when it helps me meet someone like her. He crossed his arms. There was no way he was giving up Kagome. She may remind him of Kikyo at times, but she was not her. Kagome was alive, soft, and warm when flush against himself. He’d be damned if he would worry about what other demons thought; he’d be damned if Ayame or Koga put their grubby hands on her, too. Then again, he wasn’t all sure if he should worry about his wolf family when someone like Hakudoshi had proven to be an actual threat. 

**lllllllllll**

Kagome slumped on the couch, discouraged at Hojo not being home at the moment. She brought up her phone and pulled up his number, intent on calling him. After she tapped the call icon and pressed the phone to her ear, Kagome looked up the ceiling. 

Hojo’s upset face came to her mind, filling her with guilt. Does he need more space? Kagome asked herself. His voicemail came up. 

“Shit,” Kagome cursed lightly. She texted him: “Do you still need space?” She got to her feet and set to getting ready for bed. There was still no answer. After an hour, she wondered if he left her, but the display of his diploma and his clothes in their closet quelled her straying thoughts. “He’ll come home soon enough. Maybe I’ll be able to talk to him tomorrow…”

Deciding not to push him, Kagome washed up and went to bed. She reassured herself that he would come home to her and that they’d be able to get through it all together. Then, she thought of Inuyasha and the way he held her hand earlier. There was no doubt that he was looking at her the way a lover did to another; however, Kagome knew that they weren’t lovers. She questioned if he was still looking past her when he’d glanced at her lips, and she tried to answer the ultimate question that followed her to her dreams: would she have kissed him back if he did kiss her?

The next morning, Kagome woke up before her alarm, but she didn’t mind. Looking to the other side of the bed, Kagome saw Hojo sleeping with his back to her. Kagome licked her lips. Hojo wasn’t a cuddler by any means, but she wished he was facing her. Smiling softly, Kagome leaned over and kissed his shoulder as she wrapped an arm around him. 

Immediately, Hojo took in a deep breath and turned himself over with Kagome’s arm over him. His eyes were barely open as he smiled at her. “Hey there,” he said as he wrapped his arm around Kagome, as well. 

Touching foreheads, Kagome hummed and replied, “Good morning.” She looked into his eyes, and for a second, she remembered how much she loved doing this. Hojo’s eyes were reflective and warm, and they brightened every time their gazes met. 

“I love you,” said Hojo. “You know that right?”

Kagome felt comfort in his words. “I know.” She smiled as Hojo embraced her tighter and kissed her on her forehead. “What do you want for dinner today?” she asked.

Hojo sighed. “I wish I could be at dinner, baby,” he replied. “This project is taking me and the team so much time to complete.” He met her disappointed gaze. “We are almost done. I promise. Then, I’ll take a vacation, and we’ll spend every minute together.”

A big smile spread on Kagome’s face. It’d been a long time since they’d spent a vacation together. The last time they did that, they had gone with Miroku and Sango to Hawaii. “I’ll hold you to your promise,” she said before kissing him on his lips. A moment passed before she decided she wouldn’t bring up the proposal right now. For the first time in a while, Hojo was holding her in the morning.

The day passed fairly quickly. As it was Monday, she wore her floral dress and red pumps, her Monday attire. Kagome had subbed at a high school today, and she’d not gotten lucky. There were snickers and thrown papers, and she’d had to put her foot down, avoiding sending kids to the dean’s office. She hadn’t been all fond of the strict structure of student discipline here, so she’d provided chocolate incentives and high praises to follow her firm talk. Despite the roller coaster of the day, Kagome had managed to navigate the waters of essay writing without much trouble. 

After the kids were let out, Kagome immediately went for the bus, set on visiting her family back at the shrine. The ride was as quick as the day, and she’d managed to fill it with old love songs from Spxtify. For the first song, she thought of Hojo and smiled at his promise of a vacation together. However, with the next song, the beats were stronger. Her mind went to Inuyasha, and her heart jumped at the thought of him holding her close again. She remembered how her body had been pressed against his and how his every abdominal and arm muscle had made itself known to her. 

Finding herself heated, Kagome knew she was blushing and immediately set to focus on the stops. She wished that helped, but she imagined what he looked like under his robes and the thoughts had her running off the bus at her stop. She turned off her music and stuffed them all in her rainbow bag. 

“Clean thoughts,” Kagome said as she looked up the many steps to the Higurashi shrine. A freshly painted torii and a sign with the name of the shrine greeted her when she got to the top. The ground was covered in smooth concrete, but there were spots of trees and flowers all that made it seem as if the shrine was in a garden. The wooden beams appeared freshly painted like the torii, but the shingles on the roof of each part of the shrine needed some attention. Other than the shrine itself, the house looked well taken care of. 

With her spare key, Kagome entered the home and sought out her mother, who was prepping food in the kitchen. The walls of the house were all white, including the kitchen. The kitchen was fairly small, but it had supported the family well all these years. The counter space was cream-colored, and the cupboards were red. Smile on her face, Kagome embraced her mother, who hugged her back with twice the strength.

“How’ve you been?” asked her mother. She was still short-haired and continued to wear an apron over her mom jeans and bright shirt. “How’s Hojo?” The second question sounded a little more reserved. The woman had been more careful about reading into Hojo’s actions ever since the short break up. 

“We’re doing fine,” answered Kagome as she let her mom go. She could see how her mother aged gracefully with laugh lines and happiness in her cheeks. “Where’s Sota?” She hadn’t seen the kid for some time as he was busy being popular and studious. 

“Oh you know how teenagers are,” said her mother with a wave of her hand. She went back to cutting up bell peppers and onions. “He’s probably hanging out with his friends or still trying to ask out that girl.”

“He still hasn’t asked her out?” said Kagome with her hands on her hips. “I thought I taught him better.” 

Her mother giggled. “He’s a shy boy,” she said. “I remember when you were like that.”

“Mom.”

“No, no,” said her mother as she looked at Kagome with a raised brow. “You were just like him when you couldn’t ask out anyone in high school. I even remember you trying to figure out how to tell Hojo your feelings in college.” She angled her head comically. “He learned quite a bit from you, don’t you think?”

Kagome crossed her arms and tried not to laugh. “I’d like to think that my success story would be an inspiration,” she finally said. Hojo’s proposal suddenly popped in her head, and she wanted to tell her mother. However, with her mother’s new feelings about Hojo, she wondered if it would be a good idea to tell her. When she’d told her mother that Hojo had cheated on her, her mother had wanted to storm Hojo’s presence with fire and pitchforks. 

Shaking her head, her mother set the vegetables aside in a bowl. “Well, all I’m saying is that this is a pot and kettle situation.”

Letting her arms slump in defeat, Kagome finally admitted, “Alright, alright. I get it… Where’s grandpa?”

“He’s out back,” answered her mother. “He said he had some new merchandise to sort through.” She pulled a thawed meat packet from the sink. “If you go see him, let him know that he has to take his medication.”

“Okay,” said Kagome as she all but ran from the kitchen, surprising her mother a little. She stepped out of the house and saw her grandfather carrying a box to the shop. Without missing a beat, she went over and took the box from him. “You should’ve called if you needed help with these.”

Her grandfather was a short man with his hair tied back. He wore his priestly robes as he usually did, but he looked a little more tired than usual. “I am not some weak old man,” he replied. “I can carry these boxes two at a time if I wanted.”

Kagome rolled her eyes as she grinned at her grandfather. “You certainly will not,” she said. “I’ll help you.” She ignored her grandfather’s complaints and set the box by the others inside the small shop. Then, she noticed her grandfather take a seat to breathe. “Hey, mom says you should take your medication.” 

“I already did,” said her grandfather as he leaned back. “Your mother worries too much.” He sighed. “So what brings my lovely granddaughter back home? Are you still dating that fool?”

Leaning against the nearest wall, Kagome grumbled. “Yes,” she replied, “I’m still dating Hojo. He proposed.” She saw her grandfather grumble now with his arms crossed. 

“You tell your mother?” asked her grandfather.

“No.”

“Good,” said her grandfather. “He’s not good enough for her to worry about like this… What’d you say?”

“I told him I didn’t have an answer.”

“Good.”

“Why are you praising this?” asked Kagome.

“Because I wouldn’t allow it had you said _yes_ ,” answered her grandfather. “I’m still the man of this family. Hojo isn’t good enough for you. My precious granddaughter deserves a real man!”

Kagome could help but smile again at her grandfather. “I didn’t come here to talk about Hojo,” she admitted finally. 

“What did you need?” asked her grandfather. “If it’s to get away from Hojo, you are more than welcome to come back here. I’ll help you find someone righteous and spiritually sound, just like Miroku.”

Kagome flinched but held her tongue. When they’d been in middle school, her grandfather had badgered her about dating her best friend, but Kagome had ignored his nagging. When her grandfather had met Hojo, he’d been reserved, muttering that he hadn’t been up to standards. 

“I’m not here to talk about Hojo,” Kagome gently reminded him. “I’m here because I want to learn how to be a priestess.”

Her grandfather’s eyes became bigger at her proclamation, then his gaze hardened. “I’ve already expressed that my granddaughter will not deal with demons and the like,” he firmly replied. 

“But I’ve already learned I have spiritual powers!” rebutted Kagome. She held up her hands and showed her palms to her grandfather. “I managed to heal someone because I wished to.” She closed her hands into fists when her grandfather looked absolutely unmoved. “Grandfather, I love you, but if you won’t teach me, then I’ll-I’ll ask someone else!” There was a pleading strain in her voice. 

Her grandfather shook his head and sighed heavily, looking down at his feet. “I certainly thought I’d sealed you good,” he said sadly.

“Sealed me?” asked Kagome. She dropped to her knees and grabbed her grandfather’s hands as she stared into his disappointed face. “What are you talking about?”

Looking back at her now, her grandfather explained, “When you were born, you had a shining star right on your chest, my dear. I knew what it meant for you, and I knew nothing good would come of it. I sealed your powers away, and all I had to do was make sure you were never in any danger. Lest you finally defend yourself and discover your true nature.”

Kagome was speechless. She didn’t flinch when her grandfather grabbed her hands and squeezed. Her grandfather turned her hands over and cursed. She looked down at her palms but saw nothing. “Mom and dad knew?” she finally spoke up. 

A nod was her answer. “They both saw it,” he said, “and I promised them you wouldn’t ever have to use your powers. As time passed, I couldn’t always keep up with you. You were such a free spirit, so I had to find someone who could keep up with you.” 

Kagome felt her jaw drop. “M-Miroku?” Kagome had been sitting in the garden and following a trail of ants when her grandfather had approached her with a boy at his side. The boy had been as tall as herself, and he’d had short hair. His shirt had been sticky with a juice stain, while his shorts had been covered in dirt. Her grandfather had told her his name had been Miroku and that they should be friends. The two had taken to each other immediately and sought to discover the ant colony together.

“His family saw great spiritual powers in that boy,” answered her grandfather with a fond smile, “and so did I… From that point, you were introduced to him and encouraged to spend time with him. 

“His father passed on many powerful techniques to him, and I myself saw to it that he proved himself powerful enough to keep you safe and thus your powers dormant… On my end, I’d hoped you two would grow close enough to marry as adults, but fate had different plans for the both of you. It seems his presence hadn’t kept you completely safe as you’ve been awakened, though, not entirely just yet.”

“Miroku knew,” said Kagome incredulously. She pulled her hands from her grandfather’s grasp. “You all kept me in the dark! You’ve been lying to me!” 

Her grandfather pursed his lips. “There were no lies,” her grandfather said. His voice was softer now. “We just wanted the best for you.”

“Sheltering me didn’t save,” said Kagome. Her mind went to the pumpkin demon. “It made me vulnerable.”

The old man appeared taken aback by her statement. “How did you awaken, Kagome?” asked her grandfather. His brows were furrowed now. “What happened?”

Kagome spilled everything. She gave every detail, including the most recent visit. “I will go back,” Kagome declared firmly. “I will be able to defend myself!”

“He took you there on purpose,” muttered her grandfather. His hands fidgeted until they became fists. “Has Miroku forsaken his promise?”

“I’ll talk to Miroku later,” seethed Kagome. “Right now, I want to know if you’ll teach me how to be a priestess and use my powers.” Her stare hardened to match the serious look on her grandfather’s face now.

“You’re an adult now,” conceded her grandfather as his gaze went elsewhere. “I wouldn’t live long enough to keep you sealed anyway… I’ll show you how to use your powers, but it will be a difficult process.” He stood up and walked to the door. “If you want to start, you must know the history first… Let’s take a walk.”

Kagome got to her feet and followed after her grandfather until they got to the garden. Her grandfather sat down at a bench and touched the tulips that grew just at the end. She sat next to him. 

“Our family line is powerful, Kagome,” said her grandfather. He looked up at the trees now. “Every Higurashi has known that a powerful woman would be born into our family, but we just didn’t know when. You have two very powerful priestesses as your ancestors, Midoriko of the sword and Hitomiko of the bells. They lived during times of great unrest as there were demons spouting powers like gods. Humanity wouldn’t have survived if demons were to band together and eliminate it. As a solution, the lords created a pact together and recruited holy persons. It was a turn that created soldiers out of priestly people. Midoriko and Hitomiko were able to use their powers in the offensive way as opposed to just defensive, which entails purification.

“On the battlefield, they were a force that could take on whole demon armies with just themselves. They were the first to trap demons in barriers as large as this city and cleanse them in one fell swoop. They fought until the very end of the lords’ campaign, but they didn’t return to the temples to serve the people as they had fallen in love. Midoriko and Hitomiko adopted a son and passed their dormant powers onto him. Their son was a Higurashi, and he lived to pass on this dormant power through building his family. No son would be able to hold this power.”

Kagome’s grandfather finally looked at her. “Higurashis only ever bore sons until you came along, and that power was awakened the day you were born,” he said, “Understand that your powers were like a roaring fire, unchecked and wild. As an infant, you could’ve done destruction from just wailing out of hunger... so I sealed you.” He swallowed. 

“What is the downfall in me knowing how to use my powers now?” asked Kagome. “I see no drawback.”

“Demons would seek you out,” answered her grandfather immediately. “Powers like yours would serve a demon well if you were to end up in his belly. There may not be many around now, but they are here. Going to that forest is like offering yourself as lunch. Much more powerful ones would seek to use you and manipulate you.”

Kagome shook her head. “Not every demon in there is looking to eat me or manipulate me,” she said. “Inuyasha wouldn’t do it.”

Her grandfather sighed before touching at the tulip again. “In awakening your powers,” he said, “you will find freedom and burden. You will be able to walk this earth knowing you could protect yourself and others. But, you will walk this earth with the responsibility of being a keeper of solitude. No one will be able to reach you, not even Miroku. Your powers will isolate you and make you a one-person army. Your Inuyasha friend could very well be cleansed by your very presence.” 

Shaking her head again, Kagome replied, “Then, I’ll master my powers. I refuse to be as you say.” Her grandfather met her eyes. “I want to start training, grandfather. I want to start today.”

**lllllllllll**

Miroku was lying in bed with Sango at his side. A smile was on his face as he watched her sleep with her face on his chest and her arm around his abdomen. The air conditioning made the room cool enough that Sango felt so comfortable as to fall asleep snuggled up to him on their full-sized bed. The white comforter reached the middle of her back and his hips. 

Suddenly, a buzzing sound brought his attention from Sango to his nightstand. He picked up the phone and saw the caller ID. Kagome? Miroku thought. He answered the phone. A part of him hoped she wasn’t calling because she was in trouble. Lately, he felt she’d been in more trouble than usual. It was a near one-eighty compared to being kids. 

“Hey, Mey,” said Miroku. 

“Miroku,” said Kagome. “Grandfather told me everything.”

Miroku’s heart jump-started, and his eyes widened. He carefully and quickly slipped from under Sango and walked to the hallway. “What do you mean, Mey?” he asked.

“I know why we became friends,” replied Kagome, “and I know why you have been overly protective of me. You were meant to keep me sealed up.”

It wasn’t lost to him as to why he’d been introduced to Kagome when they were so young. Miroku’s father had explained his role in Kagome’s life when he’d turned thirteen. His father and Kagome’s grandfather had talked it all out, and Miroku had undergone training every other day after school. He’d had to keep an eye out for demons as they had attended the same schools and went to the same social gatherings. He’d even gone as far as to make sure that Kagome had been at almost every one of his sports matches, just to keep an eye on her. 

“Mey,” said Miroku, “I’m so sorry.”

“Are you still my friend out of obligation?” asked Kagome.

“No,” answered Miroku. He swallowed. “No, Mey. I’m your friend because I love you.” His heart nearly dropped at the sound of Kagome sniffling on the phone. “Mey, we were friends before I was told who I was…before they told me what you were capable of.”

“I don’t want any more lies, Miroku,” demanded Kagome.

Miroku froze. She never used his full name like this, not in sadness or _betrayal_. “Mey,” he said with a nervous swallow, “where are you? I’ll come to you.”

“I just…” started Kagome. She sniffled again. “Will you still be my friend now that I know?” She didn’t answer his question.

“I ain’t going anywhere, Mey,” replied Miroku soothingly. “I will never leave you. I don’t care if I have to fight a thousand half-demons in a fistfight. You’re my best friend, Mey.”

Kagome’s shaky breath was audibly loud. “Th-Then,” she said, “promise me. Promise me that no matter how big or weird I get because of my powers, you’ll always be there.”

With a smile, Miroku replied, “I promise. I promise on Buyo.”

“Buyo is long gone.”

“I know.”

“That’s a serious promise.”

“I know,” said Miroku, “and I intend to keep it.” Buyo had been Kagome’s cat when they had been kids. He’d proven to be a brave companion on their crusades against dragons and trolls.

“Good,” said Kagome. “Just so you know, grandfather agreed to train me.”

The thought of Kagome actually using her powers to defend herself struck a sour chord. It meant she would have to stand up on her own without him there. He wouldn’t be her primary shield anymore. A quiet sigh escaped him as he rubbed at his eyes. “Anything I can do?” asked Miroku. He leaned against the wall. 

“Practice with me?” asked Kagome.

Her request lightened the weight in his gut. Kagome wanted to undergo her journey with him at her side. Miroku couldn’t help but smile. “Of course.”

  
  



	4. Delicacies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many truths have come to light, and Kagome is sorting through the new information she's given.

Naraku looked at the fresh mound of the garden. It’d only been a couple of days since he’d last seen the graves, but it seemed that he hadn’t made it in time to see who was masterminding it. The newest grave only had a lipstick capsule and a foul smelling bottle filled with a black liquid. The dirt pile wasn’t as neat as the others, and Naraku wondered why the gardener would be so careless with this new addition. 

He inhaled the fear and sadness beneath the fresher soil. It was like wilted flowers, sweet but sickly, with a large waft of decay. Naraku growled deep in his throat as his lip twitched. However, he stiffened at the smell of uncertainty and anger. I never knew the gardener would leave something behind, thought Naraku. He scanned the grave again, only to see that the dirt had been patted down on one side. Pressing his hand to the dirt, Naraku growled at the overwhelming emotion of frustration, anxiety, and fury. His observations came to a sudden halt when he caught wind of Hakudoshi’s aura coming ever so close.

“Father,” said Hakudoshi as he landed before Naraku and bowed. “I’ve come back with news.” He kept his eyes down and his hands at his side. His fingers twitched. 

“What do you have for me?” asked Naraku, ignoring the signs of his son’s nervous nature. His eye twitched as Hakudoshi’s clear feeling of fear cloaked him. There was an annoying gulp coming from the youth now. Only a handful of times had his son ever shown such behavior, and all hadn’t turned out well.

Hakudoshi remained as still as possible and recounted what he saw of the group and the priestess. “Had she retaliated,” finished Hakudoshi, “I don’t think I’d have lived to come back.” A loud swallow accompanied his last sentence.

“She frightens you,” observed Naraku as he circled his son, stopping before him. The kid smelled like sweat, which only made the fearful aura that much thicker. “Not much frightens you, my boy. As untrained as she is, her power was enough to make you act rashly in order to challenge that which you fear...just like you did more than five hundred years ago.”

Hakudoshi flinched. “Father,” he said, “I-I did that out of chance. To get your jewel. It was rightfully yours.” 

Naraku smiled. “Yes,” he said, “and I will have a chance to have it when this barrier comes down.” He eyed the barrier, seeing how the colors refused to stay around him anymore. His wry smirk scared off the rest of the colors. The fleeting saturation was enough to make him forget Hakudoshi’s heavy fear. “The priestess will be of great help to us. Now isn’t that nice of her?” 

“Y-Yes,” answered Hakudoshi. His gaze went down to the fresh grave.

“Your observations are still incomplete,” commented Naraku. Any pleasure he had slipped away as he frowned. He was annoyed at still knowing little to nothing about Kagome. It was as if Hakudoshi saw nothing and told him exactly that. He set a hand on Hakudoshi’s shoulder and felt the kid shaking slightly. “You’re right to fear me, my boy.” He leaned in, not hiding the snarl coming up from his throat. “You’ve told me almost nothing about this Kagome.”

“I’ll go back and engage her directly,” promised Hakudoshi quickly. He looked into Naraku’s eyes. “I’ll make her go on the offensive!” His shaking didn’t cease, even when Naraku released his light grip. “I’ll do it for you!”

Naraku angled his head at his son. His son’s aura was now full of desperation; it was so bitter to breathe in. “You fool,” he scolded. “You’d risk your life carelessly?” What good was a dead extension of his own flesh?

“That displeases you?” asked Hakudoshi. 

With a light huff, Naraku righted his gaze. “There is no need for you to die,” he replied. “Use the demons at our disposal. They’re more than enough to fully engage the priestess.” Within the confines of the mountains, there were plenty of feral demons to use with the promise of power from a priestess. All it’d take was a few words and some directions. 

“If we send them,” piped up Hakudoshi, “we r-risk killing the priestess. Those beasts are too foolish to carry out orders like this.” He watched his father smile. “Why are you smiling? This would hinder your great plans.”

Naraku continued to smile. “If the priestess is untrained and couldn’t protect herself without intervention,” he answered, “but she radiates a power that is recognized to belong to two of the great three…” He crossed his arms. “It couldn’t be that the two families married… It very well could mean that.” He knew what the great three had been capable of, and he’d felt their wrath before. It was unheard of for two priestly lines to cross like this. A chosen offspring could prove fatal to demon-kind. 

“What are you saying?” Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes as he angled his head.

“If Kagome has the powers of two priestesses, then we can’t confront her until we know exactly what she can do.” Naraku crossed his arms and pursed his lips. If he were to misstep, then he could be on the receiving end of a painful purification.

“But sending ferals--” started Hakudoshi.

“--Aren’t going to endanger her,” cut in Naraku. “With that much power and such ancestry, she won’t be as vulnerable as she appeared to you.” He glanced over at the mountains now with his brow dipped. They were a little far off, but Naraku knew that the best source of feral demons lay there. There were so many, but then again, why waste all the fodder now. A light smirk came to his face now as he eased his posture. 

“Father?” Hakudoshi stilled as Naraku looked at him with that twisted smirk directed at him.

“Send the ogre,” ordered Naraku. If there was any creature able to draw a priestess, then it would have to be this ancient creature. “We will only have to worry about one feral demon as opposed to many.”

“That oaf?” questioned Hakudoshi. His fingers twitched as he glanced in the exact direction of the ogre then back at his father. “He will destroy everything, even me if he gets a chance.” 

Naraku leaned toward his son, delighting in the widened eyes that he gave him. His aura was radiating absolute fear, nervousness, and hesitation. It was oddly sweet. The spike of energy that coursed through Naraku’s body made his own stare even wilder with excitement. “Then don’t let him catch you.” 

**llllllllll**

Kagome breathed in calmly as she faced the target painted on the tree in front of herself. The wind blew softly against her, making her hair and priestly robes flow against her grounded stance: feet apart and facing her target with one hand behind her back. She held out her finger as Miroku suggested and focused on the flow of the hot spiritual power within her body. The meditation with Miroku earlier yesterday and earlier on had helped her in pinpointing the source in her chest. 

“You can feel your powers now,” said Miroku. “You can do it.” He was standing behind Kagome and wearing his purple robes with a staff in hand.

“Now, you must focus on your spiritual power as a pool that you can withdraw from,” added her grandfather, who was standing right next to her. He was in the same stance as Kagome. “Then, you command it to travel up to your shoulder, through your arm, and finally through your finger. The power you shoot should be no larger than a dart as you are only using one finger.” He demonstrated himself, hitting the target with a blue dash of power.

“Okay.” Kagome focused as he said and mentally asked her own power to flow with her. Before she could guide it, the power shot through her like a jolt of electricity and came out of her finger like a roaring fire. The tree before her had a huge hole right in the middle of the trunk.

Miroku walked over to the tree and touched at the edge, only to jerk back completely. “That’s more than I can do with my whole hand,” he admitted as he turned to Kagome and her grandfather. 

“You must learn restraint,” commented her grandfather. His eyes met Kagome’s sheepish ones. “If you are to move on to using your whole hand, you must be able to control the gift within you.”

“Grandfather,” said Miroku as he approached the two. “Are you sure she isn’t fully awakened? There seems to be so much already.”

“I am sure,” answered her grandfather to Miroku. He brought his attention back to Kagome. “Where do you feel your power, my dear?”

Touching her chest, Kagome replied, “Right here.”

“Where do you feel yours, Miroku?” asked her grandfather, changing his range of attention again.

“All over my body,” said Miroku without hesitation. “It’s just as it should be.” Then, he looked at Kagome. “You can’t feel it elsewhere? Just your chest?”

Nodding, Kagome looked back at the tree. Am I really this powerful? she asked herself. The warmth in her chest swirled noticeably close to her chest bone. She touched that spot, feeling it searing to her own touch.

“Is this why you refuse to unseal her?” asked Miroku. 

Her grandfather held his hands behind his back. “To unseal her would mean to release a spiritual power that could blanket this city entirely,” he answered. “It’s never been heard of to have two powerful ancestors’ power as your own. Kagome is the first. If she were to just run around with such potential, who knows what could be attracted to her.” 

“But I’m at her side,” reasoned Miroku. “She can’t possibly know how to control all of her powers with just a sliver to work with.”

Narrowing his eyes, her grandfather snapped, “It is because you weren’t at her side that she realized her powers at all.” 

“Grandpa!” exclaimed Kagome. She stepped closer to Miroku and put a hand on his arm. “It wasn’t his fault. He’s always been there!”

Shaking his head, her grandfather furrowed his brow even more. “Even if he and I together remained by your side,” he said, “you would be too much for the both of us to hold back. As an infant, sealing you only happened as you weren’t engaging your powers directly. Now you’re older, and you’re stronger... It’s as I said, Kagome, this power is a lonely burden.”

“There has to be a way,” reasoned Miroku. “If your ancestors entrusted their powers to her, she’d have to have the ability to hold it off. Such a gift isn’t given rashly.” He squeezed his staff.

“I’ve had enough of this!” bit her grandfather. That was the end of the conversation, and neither Kagome nor Miroku pushed him. “Again, Kagome. You command your powers, not the other way around.”

Licking her lips, Kagome got back her stance and focused again on her powers. I’m in control, she thought, I’m in control. With a soft inhale, Kagome exhaled as she channeled her powers to slowly work through her body to her finger. She took in another breath and exhaled softly, commanding her power to fire through her finger. The shot wasn’t as big, but it was just as strong and in a finer line. 

“Good,” said her grandfather. “Now again. You will fire ten times on each finger.”

“Got it,” said Kagome. With Miroku’s encouragement and her grandfather’s watchful eye, she fired off ten rounds on each finger. Then, she switched hands and did the same. It took about forty-five minutes to complete, but Kagome finished with a tired smile and sweat falling from her brow. 

“Good,” commented her grandfather. “Just remember the basics I taught you, and keep practicing… I’ll be going to take my medicine. Miroku, you can show her how to construct a barrier.” He turned around and took off for the house at a steady pace. The sound of the screen door slamming shut on its own signaled his complete retreat.

Miroku stepped over and complemented Kagome on her work. “Since you focused on control,” said Miroku, “the hardest bit will be the barrier. You managed to master firing from a single finger in a day, so this part should follow along those same lines.” He remained still and quiet as a purple barrier surrounded his entire being.

“Wow!” said Kagome as she poked the barrier. “Just like you did back at the forest… You didn’t even need words to conjure it.” She smiled and backed up, feeling giddy at starting already. “Okay, tell me how to do it!”

Miroku smiled. “You focus,” he explained, “and command your powers to surround you, to protect you. When you do this, be sure to hold back from firing your power instead.” He watched Kagome closely as she smiled and held out her hands. 

“Like this?” she asked innocently as a perfect barrier appeared around her. The power in her chest swirled fast as a guarded feeling rested in her palms as if she were stopping something from coming at her. There was an excitement running through her body, pouring from the same spot as her powers. Kagome smiled as her barrier was large and encompassed herself, Miroku, the house, and about half of the shrine. She laughed at Miroku’s dropped jaw. 

“That’s amazing,” Miroku gasped. He dropped his shield and looked all around before coming back to Kagome. “It took me weeks to perfect a barrier around myself. You mastered it in one day!” He laughed and ran over to Kagome to clap her on her shoulder.

Calming the excitement in her body, Kagome released the barrier and felt her power return to her chest. “That was an amazing feeling,” she said. “Do you think I’d do better as a priestess instead of as a teacher or a baker?” 

Miroku patted her head. “Now, now, Mey,” he said, “humility is a concept we must embrace. Besides, you like baking and teaching too much to give them up.” He stepped back. “Now, I want to see you do that again.”

With more energy than before, Kagome did just that. She erected numerous barriers of different sizes and managed to put a barrier around a bush without having to be inside of it. Barriers were definitely proving easier than shooting her powers through her fingers. 

At the end of it, Miroku could only bear hug her and congratulate her on her work. He set her down, resting his hand on top of her head. “I think you should be the one protecting me,” he laughed. He withdrew his hand. “I can’t wait to tell Sango. She’ll be so proud!”

“Oh Sango!” shouted Kagome. “I can’t wait to show her!” Her eyes widened. “I can’t wait to show Inuyasha!” She twirled as she bounced on her toes. “They’ll both be so proud, and Inuyasha will be impressed! I know it.” She beamed at Miroku, who only had half of his enthusiasm this time. “What’s the matter?”

Miroku bit his bottom lip as he looked up at the sky momentarily. He sighed upon bringing his attention to Kagome’s questioning gaze. “Mey,” he said, “I’m just not sure if you should be going back right now.”

“But you approved of him,” replied Kagome. “You said you approved of Inuyasha.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” explained Miroku. He rubbed at the back of his head. “I meant that it’d be better if myself or Sango went with you whenever you go back.” He held up his hand defensively. “I just don’t trust that forest, Mey. With or without Inuyasha, there are dangers we can’t foresee… That Hakudoshi should prove to be a prime example.”

Kagome nodded as she crossed her arms. She remembered that kid’s face. Behind his mask, she’d seen actual fear in his eyes. He’d looked like any of the smaller kids she’d taught, and a part of her wanted to show Hakudoshi the love she’d grant to any student. She didn’t want to see him as he was, her enemy.

“He’s just a kid,” she found herself saying. 

“A kid that didn’t even budge when I landed a full-powered kick in his abdomen,” added Miroku. He set a hand on Kagome’s shoulder, getting her full attention. “Sometimes, the most dangerous demons are the ones that appear as children. You don’t truly know what that kid is capable of, and I don’t want to find out if I were to let you go on your own.”

Immediately, Kagome remembered the pumpkin demon and its disguise. It had appeared as a child, and the memory of his limb on her back made her squeeze her arms together even tighter. She dropped her chin to her chest. “Okay,” she said. 

Miroku squeezed her shoulder. “Now,” he said, “let's go over the sutras.”

Kagome pouted with a groan.

**llllllllll**

Inuyasha was panting as he returned to the home cave on the mountains’ border with the hills and trees. The cave’s mouth wasn’t so big, but it quickly expanded into a wide colorful cavern with water and stalagmites. His feet tapped lightly atop the ground as he approached the water and dipped his hands into it to drink and rinse off his neck and face. 

Sighing to himself, Inuyasha looked along the tall walls of the caves, seeing the many tunnels that led to different levels. Each opening housed a family member. Ayame’s tunnel was high up, accommodating their love for jumping around and their woman’s ability to fly freely. Koga’s tunnel was not far from the cave’s opening, providing the perfect spot to go in case of emergencies. Koga’s brothers Hakkaku and Ginta shared a room at the far back. Others were scattered about with Inuyasha’s very own place sitting next door to Koga’s. 

“I knew I smelt you!” came Shippo’s voice. He emerged from Inuyasha’s tunnel as he scratched his head. The little guy appeared lethargic as he had stayed up late asking questions about Kagome’s return and what he’d do about the competition. Shippo shared the room with him after all, so Inuyasha had no choice but to listen last night. “Did Kagome come back?”

“No,” Inuyasha answered bluntly as his ears twitched. The rest of the cave was quiet, and he couldn’t smell any of his family members nearby. “Where’d everyone go?”

“Don’t know,” answered Shippo as he ran over and hopped up on Inuyasha’s shoulder. The kid weighed little to nothing, so he didn’t mind when Shippo would just accompany him on his person. His little feet were like two fingers pressed to the large muscles of his shoulder. “They probably went hunting… What were you doing?”

Another sigh erupted from Inuyasha as he looked up at the colored streaks of the cave ceiling. “I was checking the perimeter,” he answered. “You know that.” He’d spent all morning looking out for unknown dangers and keeping his senses open for any signs of Hakudoshi or Naraku. Though, he’d found nothing. It’d been a bitter trip, but Inuyasha couldn’t really complain about having a quiet day. He glanced at Shippo, who was looking at the cave mouth over his own shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

“You think Kagome would like it here?” Shippo asked so suddenly. He then looked Inuyasha right in his surprised eyes. “Hm? Inuyasha? Are you okay?” His hands were patting Inuyasha’s head. 

Shaking his head, Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at Shippo. “Why are you asking something like that?” he countered. His heart had a jumpstart. The thought of Kagome living in the cave--much less even walking through it--never came to mind. His thoughts wandered to where she’d sleep and almost grimaced at the thought of Koga insisting she share his bed.

Shippo fiddled with his hands as he looked down at his own feet. “I was thinking she’d stay with us,” he answered. Then, he glanced back up. “You know, she’d sleep with us and play with me while you’re gone during the day… Kagura isn’t so bad, but I think Kagome would be able to spend more time with me.”

Inuyasha’s ear twitched at the low pitch in Shippo’s voice. He took a deep breath, trying not to frown at the kid’s thoughts. There was doubt in his mind that Shippo thought of him as a father. He remembered multiple times when Shippo would curl up next to him at night and affectionately call him _dad_ or _papa_. Inuyasha would run his fingers through Shippo’s hair on those nights as the kid would have nightmares of losing his parents and the night the barrier went up. Those nights, Inuyasha didn’t get sleep; Shippo would be his focus.

“I know what you’re trying to do,” said Inuyasha. He crossed his arms and walked over to the cave wall to lean against it. “As much as you want her to be, Kagome isn’t your mom, Shippo.” He felt the kid stiffen on his shoulder. “I… I can’t tell you how to feel about her, but… you should know that you shouldn’t think of her that way.” 

Shippo was shaking now. Inuyasha felt him sit down on his shoulder now and cuddle against the thick of his hair. When he felt some of his hair move, Inuyasha knew that Shippo was blanketing himself with his hair. Now, he frowned down at the ground, embracing the silence between them.

“I know she isn’t my mom,” Shippo finally said.

Reaching up and placing his hand on Shippo’s head, Inuyasha listened. If five hundred years taught him anything, it was that listening could tell one as much as a track’s scent could show weight and time passed from prey. At the kid’s shuddered breath, Inuyasha felt his chest grow heavy. Had Shippo told him someone made him sad like this, he’d have pummeled the offender without question. No pummeling could fix this. 

“She gives love,” said Shippo, “like I deserved it before she even met me…” His tail flicked under the veil of white hair. “The last time anyone looked at me like she did...was when my mom would play with me.” He bumped his head against the half-demon’s. “Is it so bad that I would want someone like that again in my life?”

Inuyasha swallowed thickly. He could barely remember when he’d last seen his own mother. Any memories he had of her were short and bittersweet. As for his father, he had no memories of the Great Dog Demon of the West. The man had died before he could even walk. The fire rat robe felt heavier around his body, and Inuyasha had the urge to roll up his sleeves or move around. Shippo’s words settled at the corners of his eyes. Who was he to deny Shippo the desire for motherly love?

“No,” he answered before crossing his arms again. “There’s nothing wrong with that.” He took in a deep breath to clear away the tears from his system when he smelt her, Kagome. Ears perking up, he looked at the cave mouth and felt his heart pick up its pace again. His energy picked up; he wanted to see her.

“What about you?” cut in Shippo’s question. This broke Inuyasha’s concentration. “Kagome does look like her, like that priestess, but she’s nicer… Do you see that Kikyo lady when you look at Kagome?”

Inuyasha paused. He couldn’t deny that whenever he took in any detail about Kagome, he’d see a resemblance to Kikyo. However, they were so different. He tried to answer but stopped. Then, finally, “N-No.”

“You hesitated.”

“What of it?”

Shippo sighed heavily. “If I can’t think of Kagome like I did my mom,” he reasoned, “then you can’t think of her as Kikyo… We’d both be unfair…” 

His words slapped everything in Inuyasha, leaving him stunned. But how could I really forget her? Inuyasha asked himself, thinking about Kikyo. The barrier didn’t allow him to forget as it served as a blaring reminder of just how everything had happened. 

Inuyasha had been facing Kikyo, who’d held up the barrier that had stood between them. There had been demons gathered behind Inuyasha at the time, but he’d been focused on Kikyo’s anger stricken face. He’d been so used to her looking at him with love and adoration that her narrowed brow and pursed lips had been a shock. She’d begged him to join her on the opposite side of the barrier, but Inuyasha had refused. Demon children had been around with some half-demons mixed in. He hadn’t the gall to abandon them to the same fate as other demons. After that, Inuyasha only remembered Kikyo disappearing and the barrier remaining in place.

“Who’d make a dumb mistake like that?” Inuyasha quipped nonchalantly. He pressed off the wall and faced the cave mouth. It’d been five hundred years since he’d last faced Kikyo. Those emotions weren’t raw; they were scarred over. There was nothing to hold him back from seeing Kagome as she was. “Hold on, Shippo. We’re going back to the barrier.”

**llllllllll**

Sango plopped down on the gym floor with her water bottle as she took in shallow breaths to calm herself down. The gym was stocked with some of the best equipment with mirrors all around on the walls. She just about used everything at least once; her excitement had her jumping everywhere. Shifting a bit, Sango fanned herself, accepting that her sports bra and spandex were now part of her sweaty skin. The matted floor wasn’t the most comfortable, but it was better than staying on the balls of her feet for another minute.

Taking a light swig of her water, Sango looked up at her trainer and coach, who were both talking animatedly about her next steps. The trainer was Bankotsu, a tall guy with a long braid; he was in a pair of blue gym shorts and a white shirt. The coach was a guy named Renkotsu, who was bald and refused to go anywhere without a covering on his head. He was dressed in purple sweats. 

Sango had spent her time training her long-distance and close contact moves. Renkotsu had proven to be more than a challenge. She’d been so used to being able to overcome any opponent without much trouble, but this guy had given her a reality check. It hadn’t been his massive height or strength but his way of forethought. The guy was a genius on his feet, and she wouldn’t expect any less from a former MMA champion.

For a moment, she thought about Kagome. Miroku had told her that their friend would be training to control her spiritual powers. They’d talked about it last night, and Sango had to remind him that they weren’t Kagome’s parents. Though, Miroku had insisted that they keep a closer eye on Kagome. Sango had rolled her eyes.

I wonder how she’s doing, wondered Sango. She’d never attended priestly training. The closest would be training with her father, who carried the old practices of demon hunting. Her father was a tall man with gray hair now and trained Sango to fight with a pair of brass knuckles made of Hiraikotsu, the family heirloom that lost its use after the demon cleansing. She’d kept them in her bag at all times unless she needed them to put some jerk in his place. 

“The giant boomerang may be no more,” her father had said, “but demons still lurk in the shadows. You can never be too careful.”

“I understand,” Sango had replied. The weight of the knuckles had seemed heavier every time she’d used them, but then again, the entire boomerang had been condensed to just those two articles. Each brass knuckle had been big enough to appear like a demon bone glove over her hands. 

Sango finished off the last of her thoughts with another drink from her water bottle. Finally getting up, Sango walked to the locker room, where she showered in the super white showers and got dressed in the rickety locker room. The muggy heat of the gym was more noticeable as she stepped out of the locker room, fresh and disturbed at the same time.

“Before you leave,” called out Renkotsu. He jogged over to Sango and stopped before her. “Just remember you have your first match in a few weeks. Let me know if you can increase your training time. Bankotsu and I would like to get you adequately prepped.”

Sango nodded. “I’ll check my schedule at my job,” she said. She shouldered her bag. 

Renkotsu smiled. “When you win this one,” he said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, “you won’t need that job anymore. You’ll be able to make a living as a pro.”

With a half-smile, Sango replied, “Yeah, when we win.” The thought of being an official professional gave her butterflies. In highschool, Sango had remembered hating anticipating her matches against other schools or other fighting schools. There hadn’t been a time when she hadn’t been eating and breathing martial arts. Although she’d thought she’d resent it all, Sango had come to love it when she’d made a friend from it. 

Sango fondly remembered that day when she’d saved Kagome from a group of girls. They’d all crowded the poor girl at her own locker, sneering and calling her names. Sango had excited the girls’ bathroom when she’d come upon the site. Kagome had been unable to escape and had been looking around for help, then she’d made eye contact with Sango. Sango hadn’t needed any other signals as she had ripped the group apart and had threatened the leader with a good ass beating. The best part had been that this same girl had thought shoving Sango had been a good idea. Sango had proved that girl wrong.

“You’re amazing,” Kagome had said after all those girls had left. “Thank you…”

Sango had turned to her and had held out her hand. “Hey,” she’d said as Kagome had taken her hand. “They won’t bother you anymore.”

Kagome had given her the biggest smile with the pinkest cheeks. “You’re so cool,” she had complimented. They’d been friends since then.

After she bumped her forearm against Renkotsu’s, Sango took off from the gym. One training down, thought Sango, and one more to go.

**llllllllll**

Kagome was wearing another golden floral print dress with ruffles along the neckline, her sleeves, and the hem above her knees. She had switched her shoes to gladiator sandals after getting out of work and had stuffed her heels into her bag. There was a tub of ramen, a coloring book and crayons, and a box of freshly made fox shaped sugar cookies with icing in her bag. Since she showered at her mother’s place, Kagome also had her work clothes and soaps in her bag. It was heavy, but Kagome didn't mind. 

It’d been two days like she’d said, and she’d been training when she hadn’t been baking and planning at home. She bit her lip, knowing that she didn’t tell Miroku, Sango, or her grandfather that she’d come alone. It’d only been two days, but Kagome felt as if so much happened. Then again, two days ago, she’d just learned about her family’s legacy, rather her legacy alone. As she neared the fence, Kagome felt static electricity prickling along her skin, and when she looked up ahead, she felt herself gaping.

What surprised her was the presence of a man up ahead. At first glance, he looked like any regular office man in a suit. However, with each step closer, the suit and black hair faded like a mirage. Kagome stopped and squinted as the silhouette of a tall, broad-shouldered, white-haired man became clearer. This guy wore a red and white kimono, armor, and had a huge white boa draped across his right shoulder. When his image was crystal clear, Kagome felt that static stinging more and more. 

Pursing her lips, Kagome asked her powers to stave off the dangerous feeling. When her power washed over her skin, she sighed in relief. She remained still as she tried to figure out who this guy was and why he was staring at the barrier. Then, a thought struck her: this guy is probably a demon but...how is he outside the barrier?

“If you hold back your aura,” came a deep and rich masculine voice, “this Sesshomaru will hold back, as well.” 

Then, he met Kagome’s gaze over her shoulder, and Kagome’s eyes widened as her lips gaped even wide. Sesshomaru, as he called himself, was breathtaking. His jawline was square, his cheekbones high, and his eyes sharper than knives. What struck the woman most were his magenta cheek stripes, night sky crescent moon on his forehead, which was framed by his bangs, and the warm liner along his eyelids. Then, there were his eyes, lethal gold. 

“I… I don’t know how,” Kagome finally replied. The hand on her bag tightened.

“Then, think,” Sesshomaru replied, “of a vase with a lid. Open the lid and pour yourself inside of it. Do it, or this Sesshomaru and yourself will be causing each other discomfort all day.”

Sucking on her bottom lip, Kagome hesitated. If she lowered her guard, would he hurt her? What did she ever do to him? I guess if he really wanted to hurt me, she thought, he could’ve done it now. From just his appearance alone, this guy looked like big trouble. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. A small floral, white vase was put together against the darks of her eyelids, and she opened up the lid. Calmly, she pictured climbing into the vase and closing the lid behind her. When she was done, Kagome opened her eyes and saw that Sesshomaru was looking up at the barrier again. This time, the barrier didn’t look like a fence. 

Walking slowly, Kagome approached the multicolored barrier. She gaped in awe at the swirls of blues, reds, greens, yellows, pinks, and so on just flowing over like wild waters. The barrier had ocean wave texture, and it thrashed around the forest with fervor. Her trek stopped right next to Sesshomaru. 

“It’s beautiful,” Kagome whispered to herself. When two colors met, they would create a loud crashing sound. It was exactly like being on the beach, but the barrier itself put the beach to shame. There was nothing else in the world quite like it. “I’m Kagome, by the way.”

There was a soft humming sound that the demon made in his throat; it was oddly soothing to listen to. “This Sesshomaru wonders,” said Sesshomaru as he watched the barrier waves with Kagome, “what you will do.”

Tearing her eyes away from the cacophony of colors, Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru. Up close, she noted he was taller than six feet, and his chest and arms were bigger than she’d initially seen. Despite his looming appearance, he was still enchanting. He didn’t meet her eyes.

“What do you mean?” asked Kagome. 

“It has not escaped this Sesshomaru that you can see my true form,” replied Sesshomaru, “and no regular priest can see past my magic… For one who looks like priestess Kikyo but is far more powerful, you appear disinterested in this Sesshomaru’s destruction.”

Kagome angled her head as she turned her body to face him. “Why would I want to hurt you?” she asked. “I’m not this Kikyo person, and I don’t hold her emotions or thoughts.” 

Finally, Sesshomaru looked down at her. “No,” he observed, “you’re far more striking.”

At his comment, Kagome felt her cheeks grow rosy. Blinking for a moment, she looked away. “W-What are you doing here?” she asked, quickly looking for a change in subject. It wasn’t often that Kagome received compliments on her looks, and she couldn’t remember ever being comfortable with them all that much. Not even Inuyasha called her beautiful, but a man like this did.

Sesshomaru set to gazing at the barrier again. “This Sesshomaru comes here as this barrier is weakening,” he replied coolly. “There is someone in here that this Sesshomaru wishes to reclaim.”

Not picking up her chin, Kagome followed his sight. Does he have a past lover or a friend here? she thought. How did he manage to survive the genocide? 

More questions bombarded her, but Kagome pushed them all down in favor of just asking the first question that came to her mind. “Whom do you seek, Sesshomaru?” asked Kagome. 

“This Sesshomaru’s half brother,” replied Sesshomaru in a lower tone. “Inuyasha.”

Kagome gasped quietly and looked right at Sesshomaru. “Inuyasha?” she parroted. “H-How did you two get separated?” She couldn’t imagine not seeing her own brother for hundreds of years; she’d be devastated. Figuring Sesshomaru was experiencing turmoil, Kagome’s expression softened immensely. 

“Those priests and priestesses fell before this Sesshomaru,” replied Sesshomaru, “and Inuyasha was trapped by that _priestess_.” His lip actually twitched. “This Sesshomaru was too late to smite her.”

Kagome kept her attention on him, watching his features settle in a stoic mask. Her heart ached at seeing him suddenly become a bottled-up man. “Would you like for me to send along a message to him?” she asked. 

At her question, Sesshomaru looked her in her eyes. His brows were raised ever so slightly, but the parting of his lips gave away everything. “You know him?” he asked. 

“I do,” answered Kagome. “I’m here to visit him.”

“How interesting,” commented Sesshomaru, “that a priestess has an interest in Inuyasha once again…” 

“I can tell him that you’re looking for him,” said Kagome, completely ignoring the jab that he’d made. “I’m sure he’d be happy to know his family is looking for him.” Sesshomaru’s small huff had her taking a step back. “Wouldn’t he?”

Sesshomaru gave half a smile. “No,” he replied. “He’d be most displeased.” His attention seemed to drift as he looked again at the barrier. 

“Why is that?” Kagome was clutching her bag with both hands now. She was a little unsettled that he’d smile when he just said that Inuyasha wouldn’t be happy. 

“Tell him what you must,” said Sesshomaru. Without another word, a blinding white halo surrounded him, then he was gone.

Kagome blinked before walking over to where Sesshomaru had stood. She hummed, wondering if all demons could do something like that. Then, she remembered that Shippo didn’t do that, nor did the pumpkin demon do that. A sigh fell from her lips as she turned back to the barrier. 

“I guess I’ll tell Inuyasha he said hi?” Kagome said. She admired the waves once more. Then, she reached out and touched it. The waves washed over her hand gently until she felt her vision give out. 

The ominous darkness was quickly replaced with senses that were alien. Kagome could feel the strain in her voice, but she didn’t remember raising her voice to Sesshomaru. There were tears streaming down her face, but she didn’t recall crying or feeling sad and angry like she did now. The smell of grass and blood became apparent along with the sound of swaying trees and yelling, so much yelling. Paying attention now, Kagome realized that she was screaming. She was screaming at a disgruntled and heartbroken Inuyasha. 

Her hands were out, holding up a barrier, and there was a foreign weight on her chest. Looking down, Kagome noticed a pink pearl rested on a link of beads atop her breast bone. She was wearing old fashioned priestly robes, which were so heavy now that there was so much heat billowing about. Glancing back up, Inuyasha came back into focus. He was yelling back, but he was calling her Kikyo. 

I’m not Kikyo, thought Kagome.

“Will you take favor of your own kind and leave me?” came a voice that wasn’t her own. Kagome figured it might belong to the Kikyo person Inuyasha was yelling at. Fatigue was settling in her body, and the barrier was becoming weaker under her hands. An ominous presence was approaching, and Kagome felt she knew that her time was limited. 

“Kikyo!” Inuyasha yelled back. “Don’t do this! There are children and elders here.”

“Why would you choose them,” asked Kagome, “over me? You said you loved me!” There was anger flooding her system now, but it was buffered by the fear that was seizing her body. The ominous presence was approaching faster now. “If you love me, you must come out now! I have a powerful demon in this barrier, and I won’t let him go!” Her mind immediately thought of a man she’d never seen before. He was a dark-haired figure who had introduced himself some time ago as Naraku. He’d tried to court her multiple times, and each time, he’d failed. 

“There are kids in here!” Inuyasha repeated. “If you kill them, you kill me!” That was the wrong answer. She wanted to hear him take everything back and choose her. 

“But I love you,” cried Kagome. Her body was getting heavier and heavier now. She felt like sleeping. It was a catharsis that was so foreign and frightening all at the same time. The barrier was too big; she wasn’t strong enough to hold it up without slipping just a little closer to eternal sleep. “Just come out, Inuyasha! I can’t abandon my duty like this.”

“It’s because I love you,” replied Inuyasha, “that I won’t let you become a murderer like this!” There were tears spilling from his eyes. It was so weird to see him crying; Kagome had only ever seen him as a pillar of absolute strength and kindness. Her heartfelt like it was falling apart. 

“This is utter betrayal,” whispered Kagome. She put one hand on the jewel and held it up. Her hand was pale, sickly even, and shook as her fingers struggled to keep the jewel enclosed between them. The only thoughts she had now were of kissing Inuyasha passionately and almost giving herself to him, then her mind filled with just his face as she closed her eyes. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Kikyo!” screamed Inuyasha. “Kikyooo!” Kagome could hear his flesh singeing as he swiped at the barrier; she wasn’t strong enough to let him through without breaking the entire wall. He was trying to get her attention, and she was forcing herself to ignore his pleas. She wanted to drop everything and embrace him. “I wish… for a never-ending cage made of my life.” She wanted to stay with him, and there was no other way she could compromise her mission and her love. A sudden warmth enveloped her, and Kagome could only listen to Inuyasha’s wails as fatigue drifted away from her body. 

Then, Kagome felt that darkness come back before she opened her eyes to the present time. She dropped to her knees and released her bag. There were tears still spilling down her cheeks. Her heart was pounding so fast and so hard that she could feel it beating her ribcage. Kagome sobbed into her hands. 

Those were Kikyo’s memories, thought Kagome. She was in so much pain, and she didn’t want to kill the man she loved most. 

Her body shook, and she continued to cry. Kagome cried for the sacrificed feelings, for the sacrificed potential life, and for the way Inuyasha wailed for Kikyo to live. As her cries died down, Kagome could only now think of how Inuyasha must’ve felt then and possibly now. 

I bet he misses her so much, thought Kagome. He said I looked like her when we first met. He probably sees her every time I come here. Does that mean he doesn’t see me?

Sniffling, Kagome pulled a tissue from her bag and cleaned up her face. Standing back up on shaky legs, Kagome approached the barrier again and touched the soft waves. Closing her eyes, Kagome asked, “You’re alive aren’t you?”

_Yes._

Kagome licked her lips. “Do you want me to tell him?” she asked. “Shouldn’t he know you’re here?”

_No._

“He misses you,” said Kagome. “I know he does…” 

_Don’t say a word. Not yet._

“But your barrier,” said Kagome, “is weakening… Is it really okay?”

_Yes._

Nodding, Kagome took her hand back and opened her eyes to see the brightest pinks swirling where her hand had just been. With a sad smile, Kagome bowed her head, then she picked up her bag and passed through the barrier. The energy of it was warmer washing over her body. 

Would you give me your blessing to keep seeing him? Kagome asked quietly to the barrier. She looked back at it, not expecting an answer at all. Then, she wondered if she was being rude in seeing a man that Kikyo still loved. It wasn’t lost on her that Kikyo’s old feelings were what pushed the colors around. An overwhelming desire to help her flooded Kagome’s system. If Kikyo still felt the emotions she had all those years ago, then she was still in pain.

“Kagome!” came Inuyasha’s voice. His footsteps followed along until they stopped right behind her. 

Turning around, Kagome saw Inuyasha’s happy face. He was smiling. His mouth was smiling. His eyes were smiling. Even Shippo on his shoulder was smiling and calling her name in excitement. Those feelings she’d been flooded with rushed her system, and Kagome dropped her bag again. 

“Kagome?” said Inuyasha. “W-Why are you crying?”

Knowing she looked like a wreck and knowing that those emotions weren’t all her own, Kagome rushed forward and embraced Inuyasha. She fisted his robes and poured her tears and voice into his chest. Suddenly, the image of Kikyo holding him like this came to her mind; Inuyasha would press his lips to her forehead when they had been like this. Kagome shook when Inuyasha did just that, pressed his lips and nose to her head as his hands brought her in tight. This only ripped more tears from her.

“I-Inu-Inuyasha!” cried Kagome. She felt Shippo climb down to cling to her, as well. 

“What happened, Kagome?” asked Shippo. His voice was low. “Did someone hurt you?... I’ll kill him!” He looked about, his eyebrows dipped. 

“Shippo,” Inuyasha whispered. He eyed Shippo, making the kid quiet down. His hands pressed a little more at Kagome’s back. 

“Sorry,” said Shippo. 

Minutes passed as Kagome remained in Inuyasha’s arms. Her cries were quieted, but her body shook as she sniffled. She wanted to tell him everything, Sesshomaru’s and Kikyo’s secrets. Kagome couldn’t help but feel how bittersweet everything was. Kikyo nor Sesshomaru were here to embrace Inuyasha like she could. 

“What happened, Kagome?” Inuyasha asked with his lips still pressed to her. 

Kagome was looking at the vast red of Inuyasha’s robe. She could smell water and foliage right off of him. The warmth coming from his chest was soothing against her already hot face. His arms were firm around her, and Kagome couldn’t help but envy the way Kikyo had been able to experience this with his full love for her. 

For a moment, Kagome thought of Hojo. This wasn’t fair. However, he never hugged her like this; it felt different, reserved. Moreover, Inuyasha had to still be in love with Kikyo, making Kagome a friend. Then, she thought of Miroku. No hug with him was like this either. She asked herself what kind of hug this was if not like either Hojo’s or Miroku’s. 

“I…” Kagome started. She stopped herself from spilling everything. As far as she was aware, Kagome could only talk about Sesshomaru. “I just missed you.” It was a truth atop a lie. With her ear pressed to his chest, the pounding of his heart answered her. 

“Y-You silly girl,” Inuyasha weakly chastised. “It’s only been two days, just like you said.” His hold only tightened. “I wanted to see you, too.”

Kagome smiled. She’d take it as wanting to see her, not the person she reminded him of. Finally, she motioned to look up at Inuyasha. His eyes captured her complete attention. Time appeared irrelevant as she watched his lips curve into a soft smile just for her. 

“Did you miss me, too?” asked Shippo. He was still snuggled against her and draping her hair around himself. 

Kagome pressed back against Shippo. “Of course,” she answered. From the corner of her eye, she could see him draping Inuyasha’s hair around himself, too. “I missed you both.”

Shippo smiled big and inserted himself between Kagome and Inuyasha. “Can we stay like this forever?” he asked, holding on tight to their hair. 

“Shippo,” said Inuyasha with a warning in his voice. His eyes were focused and sharp on the young fox demon.

“If we do that,” replied Kagome, knowing that tone anywhere, “then how am I going to give you your treats?” A bright grin came to her face as Shippo jumped up and squealed excitedly. 

“You brought me treats!” Shippo exclaimed. He scurried up to Kagome’s shoulder. “Can I see?” 

“You haven’t eaten yet,” Inuyasha mentioned not so casually.

There was a firmness in his voice, and Kagome could tell that this was Inuyasha’s strict dad voice. She couldn’t help but admire his big heart. Then, she berated herself for not bringing Shippo actual food to eat. Kagome mentally noted to do that next time. 

“If I eat, can I have the treats?” asked Shippo to both Inuyasha and Kagome. He was looking between them. 

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, who didn’t take his eyes off Shippo. She was about to open her mouth to ask him what he wanted to do when Inuyasha replied, “Yeah. Food first, runt.” Shippo’s squeal filled their ears, and he jumped onto Inuyasha now to pull at his hair. 

“Come on!” said Shippo. “The others probably caught something! I can eat at home.” Then, he gasped with a shine to his eyes. “Kagome, you can see where we live! You’ll love our room. It’s so big! We usually eat in our room, so no one can bug us while we hang out.” He continued to ramble on until Inuyasha gave him a set of eyes that made him stop. 

“I’d love to come,” said Kagome softly. She didn’t turn her gaze away from the half-demon. “That is if you’re okay with that.” There was no way she was inviting herself over to someone’s home, especially their room. She’d only go if invited. 

Inuyasha blinked like an owl, seeming to think it over, before nodding with a soft sigh. “Let’s go.” 

Kagome felt his hands easing off her, so she mirrored him, finally letting go to give each other space. With her eyes down now, Kagome went and picked up her bag. Before she could face him, she was scooped up into Inuyasha’s arms. In the second that they paused, Kagome had to appreciate the way this man-made no hesitation in picking her up. She’d seen smaller girls get picked up with ease all her life, just like princesses, and she’d never experienced that. In this forest, Kagome felt like a princess with a man who was strong enough to carry her like her weight meant nothing to him.

I bet my weight doesn’t matter at all to him, Kagome thought fondly, recalling that he never mentioned her size. She smiled as he carried her through the trees. As they went deeper, Kagome noticed that the green of the trees and plants got richer and richer. There were more flowers and many patches of sparkling mushrooms. The air passed through her nose much smoother, as well. It was as if this place had never been touched by humans at all. 

They kept going until they hit the mountains. Kagome saw the way the trees opened up to rich mountain soil and winding pathways. It was beautiful. They stopped at an opening, where Inuyasha continued to carry her through the threshold. 

The cavern was a sight like no other. There were so many colors along the walls and ceiling, rivaling the barrier outside. A body of water ran through it, leaving some walking room. There were more cave openings along the rocky walls, all illuminated by the water’s ripples. 

“Hey!” came a deep masculine voice. This caught Kagome’s attention, and she was only able to see this guy when Inuyasha turned to face the owner of the voice. Upon first sight, Kagome noticed that this guy was taller than Inuyasha and far bulkier. His hair was jet black and pulled up in a ponytail. Unlike Inuyasha, he wore armor and furs. 

“What do you want, Koga?” asked Inuyasha with a bite in his voice. 

“I never agreed about your humans coming into our home,” growled Koga. His eyes were ablaze. 

Kagome felt the urge to run. Though, when Inuyasha set her down, she couldn’t budge. Shippo hopped off his shoulder and landed on Kagome’s. She didn’t feel his tiny feet on her as she was engrossed in the way Inuyasha and Koga were sizing each other up and snarling. 

“Whoa!” came another voice. When Kagome looked, she saw a person with brighter hair. They were as tall as Inuyasha with bulk on their arms. Their armor was just like Koga’s, but the furs were white instead of brown. They clapped a hand on Koga’s shoulder. “Calm down, big man. Can’t you see Inuyasha brought in a guest?” 

A different unease crept up Kagome’s arms as this person approached her with a leer set in their eyes. She wanted to kick herself for looking into their eyes as they were also pretty, adding to this person’s charming face. “H-Hi,” Kagome finally said. “I’m Kagome.”

“Oh I know who you are,” they said. A smirk was set on their lips.

“That’s Ayame,” muttered Shippo with his arms crossed and his chin raised. “Don’t fall for their tricks.”

Ayame draped a strong arm around Kagome’s shoulders. “Oh, Shippo,” they said, “you slander me. I’m just greeting this goddess of a woman into our humble home.” 

Kagome hadn’t realized that Inuyasha and Koga were bickering until they both erupted and approached herself, Shippo, and Ayame. “Hands off, Ayame,” warned Inuyasha as he cracked his knuckles. 

“Kagura is less than a hundred feet away,” growled Koga. His right eye twitched. “Your woman will have your hide if she catches you.”

“I say let Kagura tear them a new asshole,” added Inuyasha. 

“Are you guys really my friends?” grumbled Ayame. Though, they tightened their arm around Kagome with a sly grin. “I told you, Inuyasha. Don’t get mad if I make her fall for me.”

Finally, Kagome ducked from under Ayame’s arm. “I’m flattered,” she said, “but I can’t help but focus on you having a _girlfriend_.” Her voice went from light to accusing very fast. “It’s impolite to hit on another woman when you’re already taken. You’d hurt her feelings!” Kagome crossed her arms and set a hard gaze on Ayame.

“Oh well--” started Ayame with a sheepish smile. They were rubbing their head now. 

“Speaking of Kagura,” said Koga with a smirk on his face. He set his hands on his hips and eyed the space behind Kagome and Ayame.

“You’re in for it now,” added Inuyasha. His smirk rivaled Koga’s. 

Kagome heard Ayame gulp, and she followed them in looking back. There stood a woman with black hair and red eyes. She wore a purple and violet kimono with sandals on her feet. She had her arms crossed with a fan clutched in one hand. “Kagura,” said Ayame with a pleading smile, “my love, I want you to meet Kagome.”

“Inuyasha’s woman, correct?” asked Kagura. She raised a brow at Inuyasha, who was red in the face, matching Kagome’s equally red face. Then, she turned her attention to Ayame. “You are bravely imbecilic to disrespect me within our own home.” Her beautiful face didn’t contort into any other emotion other than the mask she wore. 

“Sweetheart--” began Ayame. 

“--I’m tired of these games,” cut in Kagura. She approached Ayame and pressed her closed fan to Ayame’s chest. Ayame was blushing and seemed to melt under Kagura’s gaze. “Either wed me like you promised, or I will leave. No amount of groveling will bring me back if you decide to fool around this time.” With that, she took her fan back and walked away. 

“Wait!” yelled Ayame with an outstretched hand as they ran after Kagura. 

Kagome felt at ease. She was really glad that Ayame’s girlfriend came to her rescue and basically did what she wished she had done to Hojo. Although, the marriage part wouldn’t have been part of it.

“Good riddance,” said Koga with a sigh. “Kagura needed to put that moron in their place.”

“Ayame promised her marriage and went fooling around?” asked Kagome. “That’s so mean.” She tightened her hold on her bag, remembering when she had caught Hojo. “Poor Kagura.”

“Don’t worry about her,” said Inuyasha as he took his place beside Kagome. “Kagura’s tough, and she loves Ayame more than anything.” 

“We’ve been waiting for them to decide on when to hold the ceremony,” added Koga as he assumed a spot beside Kagome, opposite of Inuyasha. “Ayame is a bad flirt, and we’ve all told them that one day, Kagura will get them. It finally happened.”

“I’m glad it happened today,” pitched in Shippo. “Kagura has been waiting for Ayame to fulfill their promise for years now.”

“Years?” asked Kagome incredulously. She had an appreciation for Kagura’s patience. 

Shippo nodded, then hopped off her shoulder to run to another part of the cave. He peeked back at them from around the corner and said, “Don’t have fun without me!” Then, he scampered off. 

With a sigh, Inuyasha gestured to his room and said, “Shippo and I usually eat in our room.” He glared at Koga. “This way, Koga doesn’t get uncomfortable with you around.”

“H-Hey!” replied Koga. “You caught me by surprise. If it’s just the beautiful Kagome, I’m more than willing to provide my company.” He had his chest puffed as he ran a hand through his hair, flexing his bicep as he did so. 

Turning completely red again, Kagome wanted to hide behind Inuyasha. What was it with these demons hitting on her? “K-Koga,” she said, leaning away from him, “I appreciate your kindness.” She felt Inuyasha wrap an arm around her shoulders. 

Growling low in his throat, Inuyasha said, “We’ll be in my room.”

**llllllllll**

Kagome sat against the cave wall as she watched Shippo scribble in his new coloring book with cookies in his mouth. On either side of him, Inuyasha was slurping down his ramen and praising Shippo for his work, and Koga was sitting and adding more praise as he chewed on a cookie. The sight brought a smile to her face. When she’d first come in, Kagome had been surprised at the futons and furs spread around. She hadn’t known what to expect, but from the looks of the room, Inuyasha probably had liked to roll around in his sleep. Despite the disarray of the place, Kagome had noted that everything had been clean.

Inuyasha, thought Kagome. He’s so neat and loving that he nested here and provided a clean space for Shippo to sleep in. 

“These are so good!” hummed Shippo. “What are they called again?” He was holding up half of a cookie. 

“Sugar cookies,” replied Kagome. Yes, sugar cookies. She’d woken up extra early this morning to make them. Kagome had fun putting together the dough and cutting out the cute fox shapes. The icing had been a delicate job, but she’d taken it well, having so much fun putting each detail in place. 

“They’re the prettiest food I’ve ever seen,” commented Koga as he studied the icing work.

“Thank you,” said Kagome. She glanced at Inuyasha, who was slurping down the last of the broth and noodles. At his satisfied sigh, Kagome felt her smile get bigger. She admired the giant family. They were organized and valued one another. At the thought of family, Kagome remembered Sesshomaru. 

Crap, thought Kagome. I still have to tell him.

“Inuyasha,” said Kagome in a soft voice. When he looked back at her, Kagome felt that familiar sadness strike her. She swallowed back her feelings and fiddled with the end of her dress. “Your brother… Sesshomaru… He’s looking for you.” She then explained that he was coming to the barrier often and wanted to reclaim him. Kagome watched his face just freeze and waited for him to say something. 

“Sesshomaru you say?” said in Koga. He set his hands on his knees as he also turned his attention to Inuyasha. “I didn’t even know demons still existed outside this barrier.”

“I’ve only heard of Sesshomaru,” said Shippo. He swallowed the rest of his cookie. “He was one of the greatest demons to exist! If the stories about him are true, then Kagome is so lucky to have survived.”

“You say that like it’s not surprising he lived,” replied Koga.

“Well, why not?” continued Shippo. “If anyone can survive, then it surely would be Sesshomaru…” He turned his attention to Kagome. “Did he attack you? Did you fend him off?” His tail moved side to side. 

Kagome shook her head. “He looked so tired,” she explained. “There wasn’t hostility. He was kind of insinuating things about me, but he didn’t raise a hand to me.”

“Keh!” scoffed Inuyasha at last. He folded his arms. “That heartless bastard looking to reclaim me? I doubt it. He’s hated my existence for as long as I can remember. The last time we saw each other, he nearly killed me.”

“But Kagome said that he tried to kill Kikyo to save you,” rebutted Shippo. “He might’ve actually cared.”

“Sesshomaru hated humans,” said Inuyasha, “and he hated half-demons even more. I doubt much has actually changed.”

“Then, you won’t answer him?” asked Kagome. She leaned forward.

“Yeah,” answered Inuyasha with a growl. “If you see him again, tell him I said he can run himself through!” He continued to grumble to himself. Some of his words were hardly understandable, but Kagome swore she heard Sesshomaru’s name and Kikyo’s name somewhere. His features were getting more and more twisted with nasty anger. Then, he abruptly stood up and left his own room, calling over his shoulder that he’d be back. 

Kagome sighed with a frown. The last thing she wanted to do was to upset Inuyasha. 

“Don’t worry about the ol’ mutt,” came Koga’s voice. He got up and plopped down right next to Kagome, throwing his arm around her and pulling her in close. “He’s come a long way since the first time I met him.”

“What do you mean?” asked Kagome. She turned her attention to Shippo’s quick appearance on her lap. 

“His anger used to be a lot worse,” answered Shippo. “He used to beat my head a lot more, and he used to run off to all parts of the barrier, looking for some type of fight. He even slew hundreds of minor demons within the day that the priestess died.”

“Pft,” grunted Koga. “I offered him support within my wolf pack, and he rejected me multiple times until we fought… I still got scars from back then, and they’re a reminder to me that I don’t give up on family.”

“You considered him family before he accepted your invitation?” asked Kagome. 

“What’s left of the canines in this barrier reside within the maze of these mountains,” explained Koga. “It’s better to stick together and survive than pick each other off over time. We made it work, and we’re all family.”

“It’s true,” added Shippo. “The original wolf families were here and took in anyone willing to accept a place here.” He smiled big. “I joined Inuyasha's family here. He did save me, after all.” 

“And you’re leading them all,” continued Kagome in inquiry to Koga. 

Nodding, Koga looked up at the ceiling. “I’m their alpha wolf,” he confirmed, “and I make sure every belly is full and every child is being reared within a family.” He smiled down at Kagome. “I’d be honored if you joined my family here.”

Shippo frowned, and Kagome caught his change in mood. 

“You could share my bed,” continued Koga with a grin, “and run things with me as my woman.” His words were deadly serious, and nothing on his face betrayed any humor. 

Kagome felt herself blushing all over. She thought Ayame was shameless, but Koga was surpassing that by miles here. Her stomach dropped as she realized that there was no betrothed demoness here to save her this time.

“Koga!” shouted Shippo. “You know that Kagome likes Inuyasha, and Inuyasha would be mad at you! You heard Kagura earlier didn’t you? She’s his woman!” His little hands were balled into fists. 

Kagome felt her voice get stuck in her throat. How could such a little kid say things bluntly? How could she explain that she and Inuyasha hadn’t decided anything like that? …Yet?

Koga put a hand on Shippo’s head and ruffled his hair. “Hey,” he said, “leave the talking to the adults.” He snickered when Shippo rubbed at his head and glared up at him.

All jesting was thrown aside as a tremble erupted all over. Kagome yelped and held onto Koga’s breastplate and Shippo. “W-What was that?” she asked. She noticed that Koga’s large hands were holding her waist and pressing her close to him. Had the earth not quaked, Kagome would’ve been pushing herself away. 

“Stay here,” said Koga. He curled a finger under Kagome’s chin, getting her to look at him in his confident eyes. “I won’t let you get hurt. I can’t win you if you’re dead.” With that, he winked and took off. 

“What!” exclaimed Kagome, frustration settling in now.

Then, Shippo jumped out of Kagome’s hold and ran after him. He looked back over his shoulder and said, “Don’t worry, Kagome! I’ll protect you from him!” He continued on his way out, rummaging through his robes for something. 

Leaving her bag behind, Kagome ignored their warnings and ran after them. Her footing wasn’t all great with the ground still shaking, but she ignored the blooming pain beneath the soles of her feet in favor of seeing what was going on. When she arrived outside the cave, she gaped at a giant ogre standing as high as the mountains themselves. It was scrawny looking, but the purple ogre was covered in ropes of muscle. Its eyes were glaring red, and its horns were devastatingly sharp. 

Kagome saw Koga approaching the creature, then he suddenly morphed into a giant black and brown wolf, nearly rivaling the ogre itself. Koga circled the ogre when a white and light brown wolf tackled the monster, toppling it for both wolves to rip apart. Both wolves were biting and shaking their heads vigorously, ripping off chunks of flesh here and there. The ogre swatted the wolves away, eliciting more earthly trembles upon their impact with the mountainsides, and immediately covered its head as a wave of crescents came cascading down upon it. Looking to the source, Kagome saw Kagura riding a feather and waving her fan around, commanding the wind. 

Then, the ogre swiped at Kagura, sending her straight into the mountainside right above Kagome. “Kagura!” yelled Kagome. She looked up helplessly. There was no way she could get up there. Looking back over her shoulder, Kagome saw Inuyasha leap up from the nearby trees and draw his sword. The sword expanded in his hands, and Inuyasha was hacking at the ogre along with the wolves. “They have to have it covered.” 

Kagome looked back up at Kagura and reached out her hands. “Please, work,” she pleaded, drawing from her reservoir of power. A barrier enclosed Kagura’s limp form. With her teeth clenched, Kagome commanded the barrier to come to her. She smiled excitedly as the barrier carried Kagura down until she was on the ground. The wind demoness was mangled and bloodied. Without skipping a beat, Kagome knelt down and held her hands over Kagura, demanding that her powers heal her. Seconds passed as she watched Kagura’s bones and skin come back together, getting Kagura to sit up and take in a deep breath with her eyes wide open. 

Kagura grabbed at Kagome’s shoulders, panting and trying to get her breathing to slow. “Y-You saved me?” she asked. “H-How? Why?”

“Of course,” replied Kagome as she took Kagura’s hands into hers. “I won’t let anyone die if I can help it; I’ll heal everyone if I have to.”

“Look out!” Kagura suddenly yelled. She pulled Kagome aside and flung wind crescents behind her savior. 

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome saw the ogre back up with its head covered. It was then that she noticed that same white-haired child riding its head. “Hakudoshi,” she said with a hush. Looking around, Koga and, from what she could see, Ayame were trying to regain their stance. Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. “Inuyasha…” She was looking around for him and asking what happened to him. The thought of Inuyasha being in worse shape than Kagura hit her chest like a hammer.

There was a heat that entered Kagome’s system. It wasn’t her spiritual power. No, she recognized it as anger. Standing up, Kagome held up a hand to halt Kagura’s words of warning. “That ogre is hurting everybody,” she simply said. Then, Kagome held out her hands, feeling her powers pouring out faster than a rushing river. A barrier enveloped the entire mountain range, flinging the ogre from its confines. The soil beneath her feet trembled and broke apart as she walked toward the ogre, eyeing it and Hakudoshi, who was just smirking with his sharp teeth. 

Holding one hand aimed right at the ogre and Hakudoshi, Kagome felt and heard a rumble of many voices as she commanded, “Perish.” A blast of spiritual power spewed from the palm of her hand. A tsunami of white and pink engulfed the ogre, erasing its existence. She did feel that there was a dangerous aura still hanging around. Hakudoshi was off to the side, holding onto his bloodied shoulder, where an arm used to be. He was wheezing with wide eyes.

“Kagome!” came Inuyasha’s voice. His voice was followed by the pounding of his feet and the stampede of others approaching.

She didn’t look at Inuyasha as his voice got louder and louder, calling her name repeatedly. Aiming a finger at Hakudoshi, Kagome felt that same rush coming forth. The power was overwhelming; she wanted to stop. He was still just a kid. However, Hakudoshi turned and fled in a blink of an eye, so Kagome finally dropped her arms. The danger was gone; she couldn’t feel him anymore. The barrier came down, and Kagome felt her energy suddenly drain. This wasn’t like how Kikyo felt in her memories, so Kagome was aware she wasn’t dying. However, her spiritual power was flooding every inch of her body and making her more tired. 

Falling to her knees, Kagome felt her vision going in and out. She could hear so many voices inside herself and around her. Inuyasha’s voice? Ayame’s voice? Who were the lady voices that were bombarding her mind? Then, the world went dark.


	5. Pastry is Sensitive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagome grows closer to Inuyasha, questioning everything but not backing down.
> 
> Author's Note: Sorry that this was posted later than usual. I'm trying to keep updates less than 30 pages.

A brunette was looking over the cliffside at a vast ocean of trees. Her short hair fluttered in the cool breeze, while she held a wand of bells in one hand. She was also holding the hand of another who had long black hair, and they were standing there in complete silence. The second woman was wearing armor and had a sword on her hip, where her hand rested.

Despite their readiness for battle, there was a peace about them. They both looked over their shoulders. The warrior had completely white eyes, while the priestess had pink eyes.  _ You’ve awakened _ , said the priestess. 

_ The warrior you are is now ready _ , added the warrior. 

_ It’s your turn _ , declared the priestess with a smile. Her hand tightened around the other woman’s hand. 

_ It’s your turn _ .

Kagome woke to the soft snores beside herself. She was comfortably warm, and there was an arm wrapped around her waist. More than that, a ball of fluff was curled up behind her and in her hair. Taking in a deep breath and groaning, she raised her head to look around herself. It was dark.

The arm around her waist was slightly heavy and holding her down tight. The hand was fanned open on her belly. Kagome reached down and placed her hand on top of it, feeling its roughness and the clawed tips. Along the underside of her arm, she could feel the familiar texture of Inuyasha’s fire rat robe. She felt gooseflesh spread across her body upon the realization: she slept with Shippo and Inuyasha, who was holding her as if she’d fall through the floor. 

Biting her lip and blushing, Kagome kept her hand on top of Inuyasha’s, loving how big his hand was compared to hers. The safety implied in his hold was more abundant when she felt Inuyasha’s body pressed to her back. They were molded together almost perfectly. If Shippo weren’t between their heads, Kagome wondered if Inuyasha would’ve buried his nose in her hair. The thought of feeling his breath on her neck upon waking up had her baby hair standing up. 

Is this real? Kagome asked herself. How did we end up like this? How long have I been out? 

Then, she thought of the morning she’d woken up next to Hojo. Her heart hadn’t beat as much as it did now. She’d never woken up in Hojo’s arms like this at all, not even when they’d started dating. Now, she had woken up to a man who had been treating her with such care. A surge of happiness went through her; it was a feeling she hadn’t felt in a long time. Hojo’s embrace couldn’t compare.

The sudden vibration of her phone caught Kagome’s attention. She looked about herself and located the sound just above her head. She squeezed Inuyasha’s hand, knowing she would hate having to let him go in order to grab her phone. With a shallow sigh, Kagome reached up and dug through her bag, getting a hold of her phone and checking the time. There were multiple calls from Hojo and texts from Miroku and Sango. 

“Shit,” Kagome mouthed. She scrolled through the texts first and saw that Miroku and Sango had been freaking out and begging her to answer her phone. She tapped on the thread between all three of them and let them know that she was fine. With a quick tap to Hojo’s name, Kagome texted him that she was fine and had fallen asleep at her mother’s house. 

Checking the time, Kagome wanted to screech at the blinding realization that she was well into the middle of the next day. She’d missed her assigned classroom at a middle school, and Kagome was dreading the angry email she’d get from her supervisor. Glancing at her email app, she blanched at the angry double-digit number on the corner. Her finger hovered above the icon for a moment before she decided against it. She’d read it later.

“Where are you?” texted Miroku.

“Please, tell us you were with your mom the entire time,” texted Sango.

“I’ll come and get you,” added Miroku. “Just tell me where you are.”

Staring at her phone, Kagome tried to type in her reply, but she deleted the message and tried again. As much as she wanted to just tell Miroku that she was at her mother’s, she knew that it wouldn’t hold up. He would be able to tell if she was lying; her nervous tics had gotten her in trouble that way before. She sucked in her lips, not ready for the verbal berating that would surely follow. “I kind of went to visit Inuyasha,” replied Kagome. She added nervous emojis to her text. “I’m okay! I’m safe.”

“I’m glad you’re safe,” came Hojo’s text. “I was so worried when I came home and didn’t see you.”

“I was just working too much,” replied Kagome to Hojo. “Teaching isn’t easy.”

“I’m coming for you,” said Miroku. There were angry emojis and relieved emojis attached to his text. “Don’t leave Inuyasha until I get there!”

“Ignore him,” butted in Sango. “I’m in training right now. Just let me know if he does something dumb.” 

Kagome turned off the screen of her phone and tucked it away in her bag. She was frowning at the darkness and just resting her head in the curl of her arm. Fuck, she thought, I didn’t mean to worry everybody. I haven’t seen anything from my mom or Sota, so I don’t think anyone told them. Grandpa would be really pissed. 

As her thoughts ran off, Kagome placed her hand back on Inuyasha’s. Her fingertips ran over his knuckles again and ended at his nails when her hand was completely flat against his. A calm rolled over her, and she wanted to just fall back asleep. If she were asleep, it’d mean more time here with the man who made her heart pound, even when he wasn’t saying anything. 

A loud yawn erupted behind her, and Kagome figured that it must’ve belonged to Shippo. Her hair was rustled until she felt her own strands fall back in place. The kid stretched between them, his head pushing against the back of her head and his feet pressing back at Inuyasha’s chest. He used Kagome’s shoulder to help him get up. “Kagome?” whispered Shippo as he leaned over to look down at her. “You awake?”

“I am,” whispered Kagome, turning her head to look at him. “Did you sleep well?”

Shippo nuzzled her and replied, “Yeah, I did.” Then, he popped from between them, right in front of Kagome’s face. “I’ll be right back. I have to go pee.” Then, he took off for the tunnel, the sound of his little feet tapping the flooring lightly.

With Shippo gone, Kagome felt herself get dragged closer to Inuyasha, and she froze as he buried his face in her hair and breathed along the nape of her neck. His arm was flush under her breasts now with his hand tucked under her. The heat of his body washed over her twofold, making Kagome’s skin flush and burn. Every crevice of his muscled body was prominent along her back, only marred by the clump of his own robe. Even his hips were noticeably pressed to her behind. Biting her lip again, Kagome had to keep from shuddering in his grasp. Her imagination had nothing on the real thing. 

“Inuyasha!” came Shippo’s announcement. A heavy grunt from behind Kagome followed along with a deep growl so close to her ear, making her shiver. Suddenly, the arm around her was gone along with the mass amount of body heat from behind her. 

“Runt!” growled Inuyasha. He held the young fox demon by the back of his clothing, dangling him in front of his face. Shippo’s whine was his response as he rubbed his knuckles onto the kid’s head. 

Taking her chance, Kagome stretched and sat up. Her sight took in nothing as she directed her attention to the source of Shippo’s whines. “Inuyasha?” she called softly. 

“Oh,” came his lowered voice, “did I wake you?” His bullying stopped, and Shippo gave a sigh of relief as he held his head.

Kagome shook her head. “No,” she replied. “It’s fine.” 

“Kagome!” whined Shippo. “Inuyasha is being mean to me.” He yelped in sync with the sound of his little body falling down before scrambling up on all fours. His little hands and feet rustled the futon and furs to escape further punishment, ending at Kagome’s side.

Putting a hand on his head, Kagome felt him press his face to her abdomen. His cuddling reminded her of her work with kindergarteners. The children had been so small, but they all had wanted to hold her hand and show her everything in the classroom. “What happened?” she finally asked as she petted Shippo’s head. “I don’t entirely remember everything.”

Inuyasha’s hesitation was audible. He looked down and back at Kagome, opening his mouth and closing it. Then, the sound of his moving closer bounced around the room until he stopped right next to her. His hand rested on Kagome’s, and she didn’t pull away. “Kagome,” he began, “you don’t remember a thing?”

“Not all of it,” replied Kagome. She fiddled with the end of her dress, noticing that it was too close to the short spandex she wore underneath. She tugged her dress down a little, not feeling all that much better with the dress only went halfway down her thighs. It came to her attention that Inuyasha and Shippo might be able to see her completely, whereas she couldn’t see them at all. 

“You were awesome!” exclaimed Shippo as he pressed his hands to Kagome’s abdomen. “That dumb ogre was all grrrrrrr, and then you just stepped up with all these glowy lights and obliterated him!” He made more woosh sounds as the sound of his feet tapped the bedding. If Kagome were able to see him, she’d see his arms flailing around dramatically. 

“Kagome,” said Inuyasha, “you made a barrier that protected the entire mountain range, and you held it. You erased that ogre’s existence like it was nothing. You did both at the same time! I’ve never seen any priestess do that before.”

“Yeah,” added Shippo. “Any holy person I’ve ever met couldn’t match you.”

Blinking with her lips parted slightly, Kagome wondered, I did all that?

“It seemed to be too much,” Inuyasha further explained. “You passed out on us, and we couldn’t wake you up.” His hand squeezed hers.

“Inuyasha and I brought you back here,” said Shippo. He hopped up on Kagome’s lap and took a seat, leaning against her with a smile pressed to her. “I made sure to protect you!”

“You mean  _ I _ watched over her all night while you passed out,” grumbled Inuyasha mockingly. The sound of Shippo sticking his tongue out at the half-demon had Kagome patting his back to calm him down. “I kept you here with me; I knew you weren’t dying. But, had you not woken up now, I think I’d be dragging the wolf tribe elders in here to do something.”

With a smile, Kagome replied, “Thank you, Inuyasha… It seems I keep putting myself in a position like this. In danger, I mean. I don’t mean to.”

“Are you kidding!” piped up Shippo. “You saved us!”

“The runt has a point,” said Inuyasha. He crossed his arms. “We were struggling to get the upper hand until you completely obliterated that ogre.” He hummed for a moment. “The worrying thing about it all was Hakudoshi. He was there.”

“He was?” asked Kagome. “Did I hurt him?” Her heart was picking up its pace as she held onto Shippo a little tighter. The fox demon hummed happily at her holding him. She couldn’t forgive herself if she hurt a child.

“Don’t worry about that,” replied Inuyasha as he furrowed his brow. “He smelled like Naraku and death. They’re up to something, and I don’t know what it is yet.” There was a slight growl in his voice. 

“I’ll protect Kagome with my life!” declared Shippo as he continued to cling to Kagome. 

Kagome just smiled at his energetic declaration, but it fell as she thought about the implication of more danger. More danger meant Inuyasha being in more life-threatening situations. There was tension surrounding them now, and she disliked it. The frustration and the unknown pulled at every corner of her brain, and all she wanted to do was go back to cuddling with Inuyasha. Before she could say anything to calm them both down, Kagome’s phone vibrated again. 

“Damn,” Kagome lightly cursed as she reached back to her bag. When she pulled up the screen, Kagome saw Miroku’s announcement that he was waiting for her outside the barrier. “Miroku is here.”

“Really?” asked Shippo. He sniffed the air. “I don’t smell him.” He was looking at Kagome inquisitively now. 

“I mean he’s waiting outside the barrier,” explained Kagome with a smile. She showed Shippo her phone. “This device helps me talk to Miroku, and he told me that he is waiting for me.”

“Whoa,” came both Shippo’s and Inuyasha’s awe. Their faces were visible now as they were looking at her screen with wide eyes. Their eyebrows rose when another text popped up. Kagome wondered if they could read it as she was flushing from the actual message.

“I want all the dirty details,” texted Sango. “Don’t skimp on any!” There was a devil horn emoji in the message. The thread was without Miroku, so Kagome was glad that Miroku didn’t see it. If he’d seen it, Kagome wasn’t sure what he’d say. 

Kagome quickly replied to Miroku that she was on her way to him, then she pulled up a simple temple run type game for Shippo. She showed him how to play and let him take over. His excited voice was a nice change of pace as she used some of her good vision to get up and gather her bag. Inuyasha wasn’t as into the game as he was up and beside her, hovering slightly. 

“Wait,” said Shippo from his spot. He managed to pause the game to look up at Kagome. “You have to leave already?”

With a short nod, Kagome knelt down and picked up Shippo, supporting him on her hip like she would a toddler. “Unfortunately, I do,” she replied sweetly. “I can come back in a few days to see you again, though.” She gave him an encouraging smile, which was returned with Shippo hugging her. 

Suddenly, Shippo was plucked from Kagome’s hold and set down on the ground. “You stay, runt,” commanded Inuyasha. 

“But I want to see Miroku, too!” rebutted Shippo. He miserably relinquished the phone when Inuyasha swiftly took it from his grasp. Folding his arms, Shippo narrowed his eyes at the half-demon. “Why do I always have to stay behind?”

Inuyasha huffed and set the phone in Kagome’s hands. “You’re supposed to stay here anyway,” he said. “Besides, I have something to do after Kagome leaves. You have to be a big boy and protect the cave.”

“I am a big boy!” Shippo cried as he balled his hands into fists. 

“Then, you shouldn’t have any problems.” Inuyasha bent down and pat Shippo on the head. “I’m relying on you just like everybody else.” He ignored Shippo’s grumbles and headed out of the room.

Kagome knelt down one more time and gave Shippo a hug. “I’ll see you later, okay?” she said. She had to pause as Shippo hugged her around her neck before letting go. 

“You have to come back,” replied Shippo with a shake in his voice. He was looking her directly in her eyes. “You have to.”

“I will,” promised Kagome. Then, she got up and followed after Inuyasha. The cave was much brighter than the room they emerged from, and she had to squint to see what was going on as there was a pack of wolf demons yelling out a hurrah up toward the ceiling. Following their line of sight, she saw a cave opening high up. “What’s going on?” 

Inuyasha stood next to her and sniffed the air. Then, his face became red. “It’s Ayame and Kagura,” he answered.

“Are they okay?” asked Kagome as she watched his face turn from red to redder. She wondered if she should be mirroring his hesitant expression. 

“W-Well, Ayame and Kagura decided to get married last night,” explained Inuyasha. “I remember Ayame got scared and insisted that they get married already… Now, they’re--” 

Inuyasha was cut off as the proud howl of Ayame cut through all the voices. Kagome and Inuyasha looked up to see Ayame with only the fur pelt around their waist. Their arms were held out, proudly showing their body and the many feather markings on their skin. The feathers were different colors, and they extended over their neck, chest, arms, torso, and legs. Ayame did a turnaround and howled again.

“It’s official, ladies!” bellowed Ayame. “The top wolf is soul bound!” They were grinning and flexing their muscles. They enlarged their biceps, and their abs rippled as they stretched and crunched their torso to further show off the feathers all around their body. 

A mix of congratulations and howls were thrown back at Ayame. There were requests for Kagura to make an appearance, and she didn’t disappoint. She was wearing her kimono, but the sleeves were rolled up. White wolves were in a running dance along her skin, leading up to a white wolf on her neck. Kagome assumed that Kagura had more white wolves where they couldn’t see. More howls were thrown up as Kagura rotated herself to show the white wolves on her shoulders and upper back. Ayame threw their arm around a flushed Kagura and thrust a fist into the air. More cheers were thrown at the couple. 

Turning her head, Kagome blushed. Glancing at Inuyasha, she saw him doing the same thing. “I’m ready to go,” she said to him, and she was glad he nodded in agreement. They walked out of the cave, effectively escaping all the noise. No words were spoken as the two continued to walk toward the forest, and they remained this way until they reached the edge. 

“I think it’s great that Ayame fulfilled their promise to Kagura,” Kagome finally said.

“Yeah,” agreed Inuyasha. His arms were crossed inside his robe sleeves. “Last night really gave Ayame a reality check, and it was the first time I’d seen them cry… They begged Kagura to marry them right then… I didn’t see the ceremony, but I trust it was traditional.”

Kagome listened to his words and smiled. “Sorry my condition made you miss it,” she apologized. 

“It’s fine,” replied Inuyasha as he looked ahead. “I’ve seen so many already that I don’t need to see it again to know what happened.” He looked down now, clearly thinking about something. 

“What’s the matter?” asked Kagome. She angled her head to try to see his face. 

“Are you married?” Inuyasha suddenly asked. The question was innocently put with his head still bowed down.

Taken aback, Kagome’s brows raised high. He still wasn't looking at her. “No,” she replied. Her heart jumped as his eyes brightened before looking right at her. “Why do you ask?” A part of her was happy that he asked at all. It had to mean he also liked her being with him, right? Maybe more?

Looking away again, Inuyasha stuttered, “I-I was just curious.” His eyes went from the ground to the air and back. There was a blush on his face as he did all this, and Kagome wanted to just bake pastries with all the excitement his reaction gave her.

Deciding not to push him, though, Kagome asked, “Well, now that I’ve sated your curiosity, would you mind just talking with me?”

Inuyasha peeked at her from his set gaze on the ground, then he nodded. “What do you want to talk about?” 

Kagome set her sights forward as they weaved through the trees together. “What’s your favorite color?” asked Kagome. She figured she’d start small before asking any major questions. 

“Red,” answered Inuyasha. His shoulders eased as he brought his chin back up. “It comes in so many shades, but my favorite red is in the sky.”

“The sky?”

“When the sun sets.”

“I see,” said Kagome. She thought about the sunset and wondered what it’d be like to watch it with him at her side. She’d have to ask him about it later on.

“What’s your favorite color?” Inuyasha asked in a toss back. He peeked at her from the corner of his eye. 

“Yellow,” replied Kagome. “Usually, no one likes yellow so much, but it’s such a rich color. It appears in some of the most beautiful places.” She smiled at him, but she almost backpedaled when she realized that his eyes were practically yellow’s cousin. When he looked down again, Kagome instantly regretted not lying as she figured Inuyasha caught the connection, too.

From then on, they asked more questions about each other. Kagome told Inuyasha about her baking and how she wanted to go to school to learn more techniques and how to work in a professional setting. She illustrated what it was like to teach at different schools every day, highlighting all the fun examples. She told him about her studies in undergrad and how her history degree helped out as she taught children. Then, she excitedly talked about her family and her friends, revealing she’d been friends with Miroku since they were rolling around in the dirt. Sadly, she talked about the passing of her father and the way school sucked as people had picked on her for being heavier. Lastly, she told him about how much Inuyasha changed her whole world, revealing he’d inspired her to train with her powers and motivated her to not be so weak anymore. 

At that last part, Kagome wrapped her arm around his own. A smile played on her lips as they walked like this, only breaking apart for Inuyasha to help her step over large roots or avoid tricky mushrooms. His free hand rested on her own, and Kagome felt her whole body want to jump in glee at his attentiveness. 

In turn, Inuyasha told her about his squabbles with his older half brother so long ago, and he expressed how much he had hated being a half-demon as it had set him up for many dangers. He told her about never meeting his father and only having his mother for several years after. Then, he told her about Kikyo and the barrier, explaining that he’d felt rage and sadness for so long, even at happy times with his new family. He recalled all the fun he had raising Shippo and watching him grow up so much. Lastly, he gently gushed about feeling lucky in meeting Kagome as he did. 

“When you called for help,” said Inuyasha, “I felt a pull in my own body that I couldn’t explain.” He was holding himself tightly now and keeping his eyes down. “You weren’t calling for me, but I answered you anyway. It felt right.”

Giving him a wry smile, Kagome replied, “I’m glad you did…” She moved closer to him and held her chin up. “I got to meet one of the most amazing men in the world.” 

Inuyasha stared at Kagome, a smile slowly coming to his face. “That’s funny that you say that,” he said as he dropped his arms to his side. “Because I thought the same thing… I… I feel like I’ve met someone so special.”

Grinning, Kagome gazed back at Inuyasha. Their eyes locked as they continued to walk, and Kagome couldn’t look away. That was until Inuyasha fell forward over a tree root, effectively getting Kagome to focus on helping him up. Inuyasha brushed off the fall, and they kept walking together.

From there, Kagome wondered how she’d be able to see Inuyasha after today. Miroku and likely her grandfather would be strict about her whereabouts now that she’d snuck away on her own to see her new friend. Then, she soured at the thought. 

I’m a grown woman damn it! Kagome growled to herself. I should be able to see whomever I please without being hounded! She tapped her chin with her finger. Many scenarios went through her head, and a lot of them included lying or withholding her actions from her friends. All of which didn’t sit well with her. Her musings were interrupted when Inuyasha picked her up.

“Inuyasha?” she questioned. 

“I like our walk,” said Inuyasha, “but this will be faster. Miroku doesn’t sound like someone who likes to wait too long.” With that, he took off. They passed up the magical parts of the forest that Kagome had wanted to see on their way back. 

Maybe next time, thought Kagome. We’ll be together, and I’ll get to see all of these things up close.

Then, it struck her. Kagome knew that she and her friends always went to Wolf’s Den on Saturdays, and that was only a few days away. At first, she’d thought of inviting Hojo again, but she remembered that he’d complained about getting his project done. Her gaze went to Inuyasha, seeing him looking forward with a determination that escaped Kagome’s thoughts. With a smile, she knew who’d keep her from being sourly focused on Hojo’s absence. 

“Do you want to go to the beach?” asked Kagome. 

Inuyasha paused on a branch to look down at her. “The beach?” The branch beneath them creaked, and the smell of the leaves washed over them. Daylight sprinkled in and highlighted Inuyasha’s eyes. The color was enchanting, and Kagome felt transfixed.

“Y-Yeah,” explained Kagome. “You know? Sand, water, and all that.”

“You know I can’t leave the barrier,” replied Inuyasha. He raised a brow at her. “I can wish to go anywhere, but this place keeps me caged…” 

“Leave that to me,” Kagome replied with a smile. Still looking into his eyes, she brushed aside a stray hair from his face. When his cheeks became pink, she took her hand back. “Sorry.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha looked elsewhere. “I-It’s fine,” he insisted. Then, he crouched and pushed off the branch, sending them soaring high into the air. The wind had their hair billowing around them, and gravity had them holding onto each other tighter.

They continued like that until they reached their destination. 

**lllllllllll**

Hakudoshi groaned loudly as he pressed his back to the dead tree. He was waiting for Naraku to meet him here, and he was waiting for his regeneration to kick into full swing. The priestess had nearly killed him, and he couldn’t get the look of her bright white eyes staring right through him. They’d been just like Midoriko’s eyes. It had been so strange to watch the change. When the barrier had been erected, it had been like staring right at Hitomiko.

He knelt down and glared down at the dead land of his father’s territory. After all these years, nothing changed. His lips tightened as he thought about the state he’d been left in before: bloodied and weakened. Now was no different from back then. 

“How shameful,” Hakudoshi growled to himself. “I’ve underestimated her and nearly paid the price...again.” Suddenly, the feeling his arm regenerating finally came, and he grunted heavily. The shoulder spasmed, then a new arm sprouted from the bloody opening. Crying out, Hakudoshi fell forward completely onto his hands and shook. His new arm was completely red and raw, pulsing uncomfortably. 

Taking a sharp breath, Hakudoshi stood back up and leaned on the tree again. Why couldn’t my father have my regeneration be painless? Hakudoshi asked himself. My body is always taxed when I lose a limb like this. 

“As my son,” came Naraku’s voice, “you should withstand your regeneration without so much as a sound.” 

Glancing up, Hakudoshi gasped. His father stood before him, smiling as if nothing in the world was the matter. Clenching his teeth, Hakudoshi pushed himself up and stood before Naraku. “I’ve done what was asked of me, father.”

“Oh?” said Naraku. He gave a wry grin. “What do you have for me?”

From there, Hakudoshi told Naraku all that he saw. He told him about acquiring the ogre with great difficulty as the creature had resisted him until he’d wounded the creature behind the head, where he’d taken control by slamming his hand inside the skull to possess it. Then, he told Naraku of actually finding Kagome among all the different demonic auras; it’d been a pain in that her aura had been hidden. However, Hakudoshi had remembered that Inuyasha had been part of the Wolf Demon Tribe’s pack, so he’d struck the mountains by chance. That chance had paid off. 

“It was as if both Midoriko and Hitomiko were still alive in one person,” commented Hakudoshi. “I’ve never seen a priestess hold up a barrier and attack like that.” 

“Is that so?” murmured Naraku as he rubbed at his chin. His grin never fell as he looked over in the general direction of the mountains. “So the woman has learned to hide her aura and to fight back… She’s proving quite powerful. Hm. She’ll take down the barrier without a problem. Kikyo’s life will disappear like smoke, and once again, I will reign powerful over this new world.”

Hakudoshi nodded. “Yes, father,” he said. “What will you have me do?” He saw a sudden change in his father’s demeanor and suddenly wanted to shrink back. The man was stiff in his thoughts, and Hakudoshi had learned long ago not to push his father when something went wrong. Remaining still, he searched his father’s face for any clues. What could possibly have the great Naraku backpedaling after finding his news so pleasing? 

Naraku frowned as he resorted to rubbing his chin a little slower. “I see my plan flowering right in front of me, but there is trouble…”

“Whatever it is,” piped up Hakudoshi, “I can take care of it!” He took a slow step forward. His heart hammered in his chest as he yearned for his father to give him a chance to set everything right. Then, he thought back again. 

Did I do something wrong? Hakudoshi asked himself. Was I the one to put a pause to my father’s plans? ...My father is the greatest demon to ever set foot in this country. It’d be right of him to be upset with me over this.

“Don’t look so sour, Hakudoshi,” said Naraku. He set a hand on Hakudoshi’s head, surprising the kid altogether. “There is still time to set everything in order.” Withdrawing his hand, the demon turned toward the healthy lush of the forest. “Acquiring the priestess will be little trouble for me, but there is one thorn that has been in my side for too long now.”

“Command me,” requested Hakudoshi. He felt a surge of energy pour through him. If his father could pat his head, then surely he was not a lost cause. His father wasn’t disappointed or looking to punish him. “Command me, and I shall smooth your worries! Surely this trouble couldn’t put up much of a fight with me.”

With a smirk, Naraku said, “Eradicate Inuyasha.” 

**lllllllllll**

Inuyasha scaled the trees with ease and stopped only to sniff the air. Up there at the top, he could see the swirling colors of the barrier all around, and he could see the vast expanse of nature. The birds were singing their tunes, and the wind was blowing softly with the heat of the sun beaming down on his shoulders. 

That morning, Inuyasha had woken up when Kagome had stirred, and his heart had pounded so loud that he’d thought she’d heard it. When she’d put her hand on his and actually ran her fingers along the tops of his nails and knuckles, Inuyasha had wanted to hold her hand. She had been so soft in his arms, and her body had been flush against his own. Kagome had been perfect. 

After Shippo had left, he’d seen the opportunity and reacted immediately, pulling her so close that he’d felt so complete with his nose in her hair. She’d smelled like the cookies she’d baked and like him; the mix had been euphoric to his nose. He’d sensed her trembling against him, and Inuyasha had to will himself to keep from pressing his lips to her neck, just to taste her shyness. Inuyasha hadn’t remembered holding Kikyo with these feelings, perfection. Kikyo had been so small that he’d thought he’d break her with a tight squeeze. No, with Kagome, he’d held her and had known she wouldn’t break; she was the perfect shaped woman.

When Shippo had jumped on him, Inuyasha had felt a rage like no other. He’d wanted to throw the runt across the room, but Kagome’s movement had put a stop to his ideas. Being a half-demon, he’d seen her sit up with her dress mostly pooled around her hips, leaving her legs mostly bare. A part of him had really wanted to run his hands along her legs; he’d wanted to be wrapped in their soft warmth. With her hair slightly messed from Shippo’s cuddling and her sleepy but sated eyes, he’d known that she’d rested well in his arms, in his home. Inuyasha wanted to see her like this again, but all he could do now was imagine what it’d be like waking up every morning with Kagome less than an arm’s length away. 

Shaking his head, Inuyasha refocused his attention. He looked around the trees and raised his nose to the wind, inhaling deeply. There it was, the faint smell of blood and Naraku mixed in. The scent was a day old, but it led straight toward the other side of the barrier.

I don’t think anyone really goes over there, thought Inuyasha.

“Hey!” came Koga’s voice.

“There you are!” added Ayame’s voice. 

Inuyasha’s ear twitched at their voices. He glanced over his shoulder to see his two family members standing atop branches behind him. “Hey,” he said. Annoyance settled in. He’d wanted to sniff out Hakudoshi and make the little twerp squeal Naraku’s plans. “What’re you two doing here?”

“First off,” replied Ayame with a show of their fist, “you didn’t congratulate me on my marriage to the most powerful demoness in the entire forest!” Their feather markings were shimmering in the sunlight, prettier than rainbows on a rainy day. Of course, their soul binding was something to marvel as it was a tiring process in itself. Usually, a soul binding would leave a few markings, but Ayame wasn’t a weakling. Their entire body being covered in those feathers had been something worth a celebration, especially for wolf demons who valued companionship in all its forms. 

“That’s not why we’re here!” interrupted Koga. 

“Like hell it isn’t!” grouched Ayame. “We’re celebrating all night and day tomorrow.” They pointed at Inuyasha. “He better be there!”

Inuyasha raised a brow. He hadn’t entirely disregarded the milestone of Ayame’s soul binding. Like everyone else, he’d been proud of Ayame. If anyone knew the complex situation that had been Kagura’s betrothal to Ayame, it’d be both Inuyasha and Koga. 

It’d been nearly a hundred years ago when Ayame had made a promise to marry Kagura. Of course, for fifty years before that, Ayame had been flirting around but had kept coming back to Kagura time and time again. They’d all met the wind demoness when Ayame had saved her from being eaten by some persistent snake demons. From then on, Kagura had to bear Ayame’s flirtatious nature until she’d forbade Ayame from making any moves on her. Koga and Inuyasha had told them to quit their games as Kagura had had more respect than to stick around with a womanizer like Ayame. Finally, it’d been under a lunar rainbow that Ayame had finally promised Kagura marriage in an attempt to keep her around. However, that hadn’t stopped Ayame at all. Kagura hadn’t been so foolish as to believe that Ayame would remain completely faithful, but she’d remained faithful herself. Unfortunately, the previous day’s events had been the right persuasion to get Ayame to finally follow through with their promise. 

“I’ll be there,” Inuyasha promised with a wry smile. He crossed his arms. “You’d think I’d miss the celebration of the famous Ayame?” He chuckled when Ayame flinched at his words. 

“I got to say,” said Koga nonchalantly as he rested his hands on his hips. “Married life suits you, Ayame.” He leaned toward Ayame’s branch with a grin. “Since we’ve left to find Inuyasha, all you talk about is your  _ amazing wife _ .”

“That’s because my wife is amazing!” growled Ayame. 

With a soft keh, Inuyasha turned his attention back to the other side of the barrier. He’d thought about just following the trail, but he wasn’t sure what he’d find if he actually caught up to Hakudoshi. The kid had been a pain the first time, and then the kid had the audacity to attack his home. His thoughts took him to Kagome, who’d been a sight that surpassed any expectations he could’ve had. 

The first time he’d met her, Inuyasha hadn’t thought much past his need to save her. Then, she’d gone and promised to train herself just to see him, all while presenting him with food and her attentive nature. He’d thought she’d learn slowly as Kikyo had, but Kagome had surpassed even Kikyo’s capabilities. Had Kagome been alive five hundred years ago, she’d have wiped out every single demon with just the flick of a finger. Then, there was the way she looked at him. It hadn’t been the same as the way his mother or even Kikyo had looked at him. Her eyes had always looked at him like he had been someone great or someone she’d cherished. 

“Where’d Kagome go?” asked Koga, breaking Inuyasha out of his thoughts. “I came back from patrol and you both were gone.”

Inuyasha’s eye twitched. “She went home,” he replied, side-eying Koga. “She was fine when she woke up, so I helped her leave the forest. She’s a substitute teacher, so she has to do that.”

“What’s a substitute teacher?” asked Ayame as they tilted their head. 

“She teaches kids,” answered Inuyasha as he remembered how she explained it. She had been animated in the way she described interacting with kids and  _ nerding _ with them. “She says that she goes to all these schools and teaches kids how to read and stuff.”

“So Kagome is super smart,” concluded Koga with a hand on his chin. He looked off into space. “She’d make a great wife with how she makes pretty food and can educate our kids.” He clearly didn’t mind his words as Inuyasha blanched.

“You’re no better than me,” chided Ayame. They also side-eyed Koga. “You and Inuyasha always put up a front about me, but you’re just as bad. Besides, if Kagome could resist me, then you got no chance in hell.”

“You’re assuming we’re in the same league,” snarled Koga with a smirk. “Clearly, Kagome is a woman of taste, and I intend to give her the _ loyalty  _ and  _ strength _ she can rely on.” There was a saucy edge to his words that unsettled Inuyasha.

Okay, that was enough. “Hey!” snapped Inuyasha. “I told you hands off!” He glared at Koga, who snapped out of his pointed words to Ayame. “Kagome is special! She’s not like any of the demonesses that you bed.”

“Precisely!” added Ayame. 

Koga glared back at Ayame and then up at Inuyasha. “I could settle down if I wanted to,” he retorted, “and you’re right! She’s not like any demoness because she’s more like a goddess.”

“Stealing my line from yesterday, I see,” grumbled Ayame. They grinned. “With me being married now, I’m technically better than you.” That earned them a growl from their leader, but Ayame brushed it off. 

“I’m saying it right now,” growled Inuyasha. His sneer was strong as he leaned in Koga’s direction. “I’ll protect Kagome from everyone in here, including you!”

“That’s not a claim!” argued Koga. “As far as I know, I have the same chance as you!”

“It’s a claim now!” rebutted Inuyasha. “Kagome is to be considered my woman! You know what that means, Koga! If you lay a finger on her, I’ll cut your hand off.”

At that Koga faltered. Despite his hardheaded nature, Koga wasn’t so much that he’d disrespect his own family and their betrothed. “So you intend to marry her?” he asked with a narrowed brow. He eyed Inuyasha a little more diligently. “I can’t imagine you actually soul binding her.”

It was Inuyasha’s turn to flinch. “S-So what!” he replied instantly, knowing exactly what those words meant. His cheeks heated up.

Ayame grinned. “Atta boy, Inuyasha!” they said. They glanced at Koga. “Sorry, big man. Looks like you won’t be able to win this one.”

“Keh!” huffed Inuyasha. A warmth exploded in his chest as he thought of what he just said. He wanted to see Kagome in the mornings, at night, and as many times as he could. If she’d have him, Inuyasha would admit that he’d have no problem marrying and soul binding himself to her. All he’d have to do is confess his feelings, right? Then, she’d agree? She felt the same way, didn’t she? “If it’s for Kagome, I’ll fight the gods themselves.”

**lllllllllll**

Miroku stepped on the break, gently at first then a little firmer. The car in front of him was slowing down faster than he’d like. The radio wasn’t on, and the air conditioning was filling the empty air with its not so smooth sounds. His truck was on the older side, but it ran well and looked pretty good. He’d remembered Sango insisting he buy it over the hummer he’d desperately wanted to take for a joyride out of the car lot. The console was a dull grey, and the vents were all black, matching the buttons around his radio. The seats were grey with no stains or evidence of the previous owner. The bed behind himself was long and fit all the beach gear they needed on the weekends. 

Next to him, Kagome was silent. He’d picked her up from the forest and nearly squeezed the air out of her. Holding her then, Miroku hadn’t wanted to let go. He’d never known Kagome to sneak off or withhold anything from him like this. They told each other everything! For the moment, he wondered if this was what kids would be like in his future. His kids. Sango’s kids. The thought of those hypothetical children running off on him sent an uncomfortable chill down his spine. This brought him back to Kagome.

As much as he loved Kagome, he felt the urge to just lock her up in her own apartment and throw away the keys. She’d scared the shit out of him all night, and he’d thought she’d been kidnapped or gotten lost. He and Sango had been up most of the night and up early in the morning just panic texting and calling Kagome. He’d only known because Hojo had said something. It’d surprised him that Hojo had called him at all, and it’d surprised him even more when the bastard had accused him of sleeping with Kagome. That conversation had ended quite badly; Sango had to rip the phone from his hands and hang it up. 

Right now, they were at a red light. Kagome was nervous; he could tell. Her fingers were messing with the rainbow bag that he could see was tearing at the seams and needed a good wash. From the contents, he could tell that she had given Inuyasha more ramen and brought that Shippo kid some cookies.

She’d been with that Inuyasha guy, and that was what kept him from tearing through town like a madman earlier. As far as he knew, Inuyasha was a good guy; he had made no slick moves or given away any selfish intentions toward his little sis. It had been fresh compared to the shit he’d seen from Hojo. Moreover, Inuyasha was strong if that punch Miroku had felt told him anything. Nothing could lay a finger on Kagome with that guy around. 

“I’m sorry,” Kagome finally whispered.

Wide-eyed, Miroku looked at her. There wasn’t any anger in him. Had he been angry, there’d been hell to pay. No, he was still hung up on being so worried. The sudden beeps from behind brought his attention back to the green light, and he pressed on the gas. 

“What are you sorry for?” asked Miroku. He frowned when silence met him. After waiting a few moments for her to answer, Miroku sighed. “I’m not angry, Mey.”

“But you’re making that face,” commented Kagome. She didn’t look up from her bag. 

“This face?” asked Miroku as he grinned comically and pointed at his face. He didn’t get a laugh, so he stopped. The last thing he could want was Kagome feeling bad. He set both hands on the wheel and squeezed. “I’m not mad at you… I was just worried.”

“I didn’t mean to stay the night,” replied Kagome. She leaned against the window. “It just happened.”

Flinching, Miroku glanced at Kagome with wide eyes. A queasy image of his little sis being wrapped up in the half demon’s arms came to mind. Could Inuyasha have—no, he wouldn’t! Would he? “Oh my god, Kagome!” he exclaimed. “You did  _ that _ ?” 

Glancing at him with her own set of wide eyes, Kagome asked, “Did what?”

“You know!” replied Miroku as he leaned against his steering wheel, uneasily staring down the space between his windshield and wheel. “I didn’t expect that you know! I just—I didn’t know you liked him like that to just—well, you know…”

Kagome covered her face and whined, “No! Big bro, no! We didn’t!” She was red underneath her hands. “I haven’t even told him I like him yet!”

A huge sigh fell from Miroku. Although he wanted Kagome to drop Hojo like a sack of potatoes, he wasn’t all ready for Kagome to do...well, the equivalent of his shenanigans in high school and college. It would’ve been a shock.

“Even if I did,” said Kagome as she brought her hands down, “it’s not like I’m a kid anymore. I could sleep with someone if I wanted to.”

Miroku stiffened. “I… I know,” he admitted. With all his fooling around in the past, he didn’t have much say in what was proper. Even if he had been a saint, it still wouldn’t have been his place to tell Kagome she couldn’t sleep with someone. He never crossed that line, even when her sexual partners were complete buttheads. 

“Nothing happened,” said Kagome. She fingered the window button. “All he did was hold me… he was so warm, and his arms made me feel secure.” She wasn’t smiling as she said this. 

“Mey,” said Miroku. “What’s the matter? You look lost.”

Kagome sighed. “It’s the barrier,” she explained. “Its creator and itself are one… her name is Kikyo.” From there, Miroku listened to her story of Kikyo’s mission and her demise, all under the pressure of her love for Inuyasha. He watched her face go from upset to sad so quickly. Then, she cried.

Miroku pulled over and parked along a busy street with the hazard lights on. He reached over and wrapped Kagome in his arms again. He listened to her lament the time lost between Kikyo and Inuyasha, and he felt his heart drop at her admitting her fear. 

“What if he only sees her when he looks at me?” sobbed Kagome. “What if he doesn’t like me back? What if Hojo proposes again and Inuyasha doesn’t want me? Should I just marry Hojo and try to be happy? He said he’d plan a vacation! I won’t be able to see Inuyasha then!” 

The questions kept pouring out until she sobbed completely. Miroku held her tightly nonetheless. He rubbed her back and pressed his cheek to her head, letting her experience it all under his care. His chest was soaking up with her tears, but he didn’t mind. For as far as he could remember, Kagome entrusting him with her emotions and insecurities had been an honor. The weight of her upper body against him was always proof of that. He took pride in being her shield against the bullies, the people who swept aside her emotions, and even the demons that had tried their hand at slaying her. 

What more, Kagome just spoke of Hojo as if he was a past thing now. That brought a smile to Miroku. For quite some time, he’d tried time and time again to get Kagome to see him as the loser Miroku knew him to be. The guy was plain creepy and made the weirdest faces. Plus, Hojo wasn’t making the greatest effort to be the perfect boyfriend. The guy was a workaholic and didn’t take Kagome’s feelings into consideration when he made any decision. Inuyasha was proving to be a blessing. 

When she calmed, Miroku quietly asked, “Are you so sure he sees this Kikyo person when he looks at you?” He felt her shudder and sniffle. “The way he looked at you before, Mey, didn’t look like that.”

“W-What do you mean?” asked Kagome. She audibly held back a cry. 

Thinking back to when he’d met Inuyasha, Miroku couldn’t see what Kagome feared. The half-demon had looked at Kagome like she had been a prize. It had been as if Kagome had been priceless gold even. The guy had practically  _ I'm into you _ written all over his face. With a smile against her hair, Miroku answered, “He looked at you the way I look at Sango.” When a protest began, he automatically backtracked. “Not like that! Not like that! I meant he looked at you with a warm feeling. I could see it in his face and body language. You had his full attention. If he’d seen that other woman, I’m sure he’d look more solemn or grieved. He was none of those.”

Kagome looked up at him with her reddened eyes and trembling lips. “Y-You didn’t see the way,” she hiccuped, “that he looked at her...and you didn’t see the way she felt about him. It was so powerful.”

Miroku shook his head. “I don’t have to see this Kikyo’s perspective when I can see how you feel about him now,” he said with a gentle smile. “Besides, Kikyo’s time has passed.” He smoothed some of her bangs away from her face. “Those emotions you felt were old ones, and they cling to the present to keep that barrier together… Mey, don’t let those feelings scare you away.”

Kagome’s eyes brightened before she looked down at his chest. “But…” she hesitated. “Wouldn’t I be disrespecting her feelings by loving Inuyasha?”

With a smile, Miroku just replied, “The dead can only ask for respect, not for humans to bend to their will. The living will only do as the living wishes.” 

“I see,” said Kagome. She looked back up at him with a small smile. “I guess I didn’t interpret Kikyo’s visions right…”

“I can’t say what she wanted you to take away from it all,” said Miroku, “but it’d be much for a priestess to ask the living to stay away from the living.” With those words, he let Kagome go. “How about some WacDonalds, Mey? I bet we could use some shakes right about now.” 

“Shakes,” repeated Kagome fondly. “That brings back memories.” 

Miroku grinned. “Yeah,” he agreed as he set the truck back in drive. He pulled out of the space and turned off the hazards. “High school was tolerable with shakes.” Miroku, Kagome, and Sango usually had shakes after exams and on Fridays. The tradition had been carried on into college, and the shakes had been their times of absolute peace as no one had been allowed to mention any problems at the table. That was why he wouldn’t tell her that Hojo accused him of having an affair with her. Afterall, Hojo wouldn’t be in the picture anymore, right?

“I bet the chocolate shakes are still as good as I remember,” said Kagome as she leaned back in her seat. 

“Well,” added Miroku, “we’re about to find out.”

“Big bro,” said Kagome. 

“Hm?” replied Miroku.

“Thank you,” said Kagome. 

“Of course.” Miroku drove through the city, navigating toward the WacDonalds they’d frequented as kids. Without even looking at his phone, he messaged Sango to meet them there after her training. Even if his message was gibberish, Miroku knew that Sango knew how to read his terrible driving message. 

“Oh,” added Kagome. “I want you to know… I plan on practicing my barrier use this week.” She quieted herself a bit. “Don’t tell grandpa… please.” 

“Practice makes perfect,” said Miroku with a big smile. He knew she didn’t want to worry the old man. “No worries about grandfather. He’d fry us both if he found out.” Kagome smiled at him, and they continued their drive. 

**lllllllllll**

Kagome stepped out of the bedroom with a sigh. She was freshly showered, groomed, and changed. Her skin smelt just like oranges and vanilla, a new and unused lotion she’d found in her bathroom. She wore a pair of clean spandex and a simple green dress. Her gladiator shoes were messy, so she stuck to a pair of white flats. She’d just take what she needed in another bag as her rainbow bag was too beat up. 

She’d been dropped off by Miroku and Sango not too long ago. They’d talked about all the good things happening, which included her cuddling session with Inuyasha. Sango had mentioned that she’d been hitting her training hard for the past week, and Miroku had mentioned that work had been just as boring as before. Kagome had made sure to inform them that she intended to practice her barriers for the sake of getting Inuyasha out of the forest for a night. That note had gone better than she’d thought as Miroku and Sango had been very excited about hanging out with Inuyasha again. 

I’m glad they like him a lot, thought Kagome, especially Miroku. Given all the past relationships, his approval seemed impossible, but this time… he seems bent on helping me practice to get Inuyasha out for more than one time… 

The sound of the television caught her attention, and the sight of Hojo had Kagome wanting to backpedal into their room. The conversation she’d just had with Miroku had hit her. She’d confessed to Miroku that she’d had feelings for Inuyasha. Looking at Hojo now, Kagome felt a war of emotions running through her. How could she just drop Hojo after they’d worked so hard on their relationship?

“Oh, Kagome!” said Hojo with a smile. He waved her over to the couch. 

“Hojo,” said Kagome with a smile. She walked over and sat down next to him. “I’m sorry that I worried you.” Leaning against him, Kagome watched the television with him. She frowned when he didn’t put an arm around her or respond to her apology. Then, she just paid mind to their television, seeing as Hojo was so engrossed in it.

_ \--residents are urged to be cautious when going about at night _ , came the news reporter.  _ A body has been found in the downtown park area. The body was tied naked to the fountain without a head, making identification difficult until authorities found a pile of folded clothes with an old card lying atop the clothes. According to the police, the identification card is that of Yuka Saito, a local community organizer and social worker. Authorities cannot confirm if the body is Ms. Saito’s…  _

Kagome sat right up and gaped at the television. The blonde news reporter kept talking and talking, but Kagome couldn’t get past Yuka Saito. She glanced at Hojo, but she noticed that he only had a raised brow as he sat.    
“H-Hojo,” said Kagome. A part of her was worried that he might still be clinging to those old feelings for Yuka, and another part of her was concerned about Yuka herself. Although she’d caught them together, Kagome still felt remorse. After all, they’d all gone to college together and attended almost all of the same classes. 

“It’s horrible,” Hojo finally said. He shook his head before turning his attention back to the television.

_ The killer clearly planned this _ , said an expert. The scene was changed to the anchors, who were sitting around a table with some short bald guy.  _ The removal of the head has to mean something to this guy.  _

_ Do you think that this killing is connected to the disappearances of women _ , asked the anchor.

_ It wouldn’t be farfetched _ , said the bald guy.  _ All of the women are within the same age range and have the same body type. If we’re assuming this is the same person, then this guy has a type! _

Kagome shied away from the television and went to the kitchen, where she took out her phone and texted both Miroku and Sango about the news. She leaned against the counter and thought about how horrible it all was. Kagome couldn’t resent Yuka anymore. Her family must’ve been stricken with grief, and their old friends were surely just as shocked as she was.

I think I’ll say a prayer for her when I get to the shrine, thought Kagome. 

“That’s terrible!” texted Sango. “Wasn’t she in our elective class once?”

“I’ll send prayers out to her soul,” texted Miroku. “Are you okay, Mey? You knew her better than I did.”

“I’m fine,” replied Kagome. “I’m just a little shocked.” She didn’t hear Hojo approaching until Hojo called her name. 

“Kagome,” said Hojo. He was standing at the doorway of the kitchen with his shoulders back and his eyes narrowed. The cuffs of his white button-up shirt were rolled up to the elbows, and the end wasn’t tucked in anymore. His black dress pants were slightly wrinkled, a huge contrast to his usual style. 

“Hojo?” replied Kagome. His expression was completely new. He’d never looked at her with this  _ suspicion _ . “What’s the matter?”

Hojo rubbed his nose and huffed before crossing his arms. “Who were you texting?” he asked.

Blinking momentarily, Kagome replied, “I texted Miroku--”

“--Miroku,” cut in Hojo. He licked his lips before stepping forward with his hand out. “Can I see your phone?”

Flinching at the request, Kagome slipped her phone into her pocket before crossing her arms. “I will not give you my phone, Hojo,” she said. “I can’t believe you’re asking to invade my privacy like this.”

“It’s true, isn’t it?” asked Hojo with a bite in his tone. “You’re fucking Miroku behind my back!”

Kagome’s eyes widened as she gasped at his accusation. “Y-You think I’m cheating on you?” she asked incredulously. “You know Miroku and I have been friends for years! You know he’s engaged to Sango!”

“Then, why are you messaging him so much?” snarled Hojo as he leaned toward Kagome. “You don’t talk to me like you talk to him. Hell, you talk to him more than you talk to me!” 

Taking a step back, Kagome tightened her arms around herself. “You’re always at work,” she explained. “Am I supposed to not talk to anyone in my spare time?”

“You could talk less to Miroku,” seethed Hojo. “Other than him, I don’t care who you talk to! I won’t take your cheating lying down.” 

Kagome huffed. “You don’t get to talk to me about infidelity,” she snapped. “I’m not cheating!” With that, she stormed past Hojo and picked up her bag on the way out of the apartment. 

“Where are you going!” bellowed Hojo from behind.

“To my mother’s!” yelled Kagome over her shoulder. 

The trip to the shrine was slow and uneventful. The bus was way more crowded than usual, and none of her music was helping her calm down. When she got to the shrine, Kagome couldn’t help but still grumble about the conversation with Hojo. She wasn’t cheating with Miroku, and it escaped her how Hojo could think so. She texted Miroku and Sango about it, slightly surprised that Miroku hadn’t exploded in all caps or threatening emojis. Sango, on the other hand, was threatening bloody murder. She felt herself only ease at their show of love for her and their offers of letting her stay over their place. Sango and Miroku were her pillars of support. How could Hojo just brush aside this fact like it was nothing? So what if she spoke to Miroku a lot?

Moreover, she wasn’t spending all this time just talking to Miroku. 

Kagome thought of Inuyasha and her heart thumped hard. Clutching her bag, she couldn’t help but smile. She had woken up in his arms this morning. He’d held her with purpose. His voice had been warm, wonderful to listen to with the morning still settled in his vocals. However, they were still friends now. They weren’t anywhere near dating as far as she knew. 

Does he really feel the same way about me? Kagome asked herself. 

With this last question in mind, Kagome ascended the stairs and got ready for training. 

Kagome panted as she held up ten different sized barriers around different parts of the shrine with her hands held up at her sides. There were even barriers around Sango and Miroku separately. The priestly robes around her body were sticking to her now. The ten-minute timer on her phone went off, so she released the barriers and turned to her friends.

“How does that look?” asked Kagome with a small smile. “It’s not as draining as I thought it’d be.”

Miroku, wearing his purple priestly robes again, nodded at her efforts. “Your spiritual powers have increased significantly,” he said. Then, he narrowed his brow as he moved in closer, checking her person. “Do you still feel your powers in your chest?”

Kagome shook her head. “I feel it everywhere,” she said. The warmth that had resided in her chest was now all over her body. It oddly felt like that time she tried working out in high school, but the heat in her body was even right from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. 

“That’s strange,” said Miroku as he touched his chin. “I don’t feel overwhelmed by your aura.”

“Perhaps she learned how to control it,” offered Sango. “Even I can’t feel it.” She stepped over to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder with a quirk of a smile on her lips. “Our Kagome is too strong to let her aura do as it pleases.”

Miroku hummed as he approached the two. “What released all of your powers?” he asked. “How did you learn to control it so well?” His eyes were narrowed.

It was then that Kagome told them about Sesshomaru and her interaction with him. “He was ethereal,” said Kagome. “There was a noble air about him as if he used to be someone so important… I wonder if there are others out there hiding in plain sight like he was.”

“That would take a high amount of magic and skill,” said Miroku. He put his hand on Kagome’s free shoulder. “As interesting as that is, you still didn’t answer my question… How did you awaken all of your powers?” He raised a brow at her hesitation.

Sango leaned in, as well, but she directed her stare at Miroku. “Don’t pressure her,” she said with her own set of narrowed eyes. “What does it matter how it happened? She’s realized her powers, and she isn’t attracting big names here.”

“It happened in the forest, didn’t it?” asked Miroku, ignoring Sango’s warning huff. 

Kagome sighed. It was hard keeping anything from Miroku. The guy was too smart, and her poker face didn’t exist. It was the reason that Kagome had only played actual poker once.  _ Once _ . “If I tell you,” said Kagome as she fisted her robes, “then you have to promise not to get mad.”

“I promise,” Miroku replied. Though, the hold on his staff gave away his anxious anticipation.

“I’ll hold him accountable,” said Sango. 

Kagome told them about the incident with the ogre in the mountains, and she told them about Inuyasha’s and Shippo’s side of the story as she hadn’t the foggiest idea as to what she had done. When she finished, she stared right at Miroku, who was in turn keeping his lips pursed as he eyed Sango. She could clearly see he was not happy by the way he was fidgeting to say something, but Kagome was thankful he was trying not to express it, even with Sango staring him down. 

“Grandfather told me that many holy persons magnified their powers to hold great barriers and attack in a wide range,” said Miroku. “However, I’ve never heard of a holy person engaging a barrier and attacking at the same time.”

“See?” chimed in Sango. “Kagome is kicking ass like she was meant to.” She looked at Kagome and grinned. When she glanced back at Miroku, she dipped her chin. “Stop making that face.”

Miroku flinched. He smiled hesitantly, getting Sango to ease up only a little. 

“Now,” said Kagome, brushing off the tense energy around her with unease, “I want to practice manipulating barriers.”

**lllllllllll**

Inuyasha sighed as he leaned against the cave wall. The music and culmination of voices and laughter blared inside his ears. He pressed his hands to his ears, feeling the fluffiness twitch under his own protection. Looking out, he could see his family dancing and joking around. Ayame and Kagura were dancing together, hand in hand and with smiles on their faces. 

“Inuyasha!” yelled Shippo with a huge grin. He ran over from the midst of the dancing crowd with a rack of ribs in his arms. “I got us food!” Jumping up, Shippo landed on Inuyasha’s shoulder and offered half of the rack. “What? You don’t want any?”

With a huff, Inuyasha walked out of the cave, releasing his ears to the wave of peace in the late afternoon. He peeked over toward the mountain peaks, seeing that the sun was setting. The haze of red and yellow reminded him of his walk with Kagome earlier. She had been wearing that yellow dress, and she’d looked so beautiful in it. 

“Hey!” broke in Shippo’s voice. 

“Hm?” replied Inuyasha. His ear twitched as Shippo repeated his yell. “Hey! I can hear you, runt!” He grabbed a handful of Shippo’s tail and dangled him out in front of him. 

Shippo held tight to the ribs. “If you’re upset,” replied Shippo, “just say so!” 

Grumbling, Inuyasha set Shippo down and plopped down by the cave opening. “I’m not upset,” he said. His gaze went back to the sunset. The gold was disappearing behind the peaks, leaving the red in its wake. Red and gold were what made the sunset so perfect. Wouldn’t that make himself and Kagome perfect together?

“You miss her, huh?” asked Shippo. His words were warbled by the meat in his mouth. He swallowed with a big gulp. “I miss her, too, you know… When is she coming back?”

Inuyasha crossed his arms inside his robe and looked down at Shippo. “Keh!” he huffed. “You’re getting a little clingy there, Shippo. Don’t you remember what we talked about yesterday?”

“You’re one to talk!” retorted Shippo with a frown. He tore off another bite of the meat in his hands. “Koga told me you laid claim on Kagome, just like you did Kikyo!”

Stiffening, Inuyasha glared at Shippo. “This has nothing to do with Kikyo,” he growled. He could feel the familiar burning emotion in his chest. There hadn’t been a pack for him back then, so he hadn’t needed to claim Kikyo. No, back then, all he just had to scare off other suitors or ill-willed men. “I didn’t claim Kikyo… You’re making an assumption. Besides, this is different.” 

“Oh yeah?” asked Shippo with another bite. He chewed as he challenged Inuyasha’s stare. “Then, why did Koga come back all disappointed? He told me you declared her as your woman!”

Growling under his breath, Inuyasha looked away. “I claimed her because Koga was thinking weird thoughts about her,” he explained. A large part of himself wanted to cringe at his half-assed explanation. Kagome was more than capable of protecting herself; she’d shown them all that by slaying the ogre. However, he couldn’t raise his hand to the leader of the Wolf Tribe just to keep her out of his bed chambers every time she visited.

“Oh really?” challenged Shippo. He finished off the meat and tossed the rib bones aside. “Kagome could send Koga flying across this entire mountain range if she wanted to.” He stood up and gestured exaggeratingly with his arms wide open. “You’re not making sense.”

Inuyasha snarled and slammed a fist down on the ground. Shippo wasn’t dumb by any means. The kid may look like a kid, but he was five hundred years past his childhood, even if he still acted like a child. His wits were getting under his skin. What did Shippo want him to say? He wasn’t going to admit outright that he wanted to marry Kagome and to hold her because she fit in his arms right. There was no way for him to tell if Kagome actually liked him back.

I won’t admit my feelings unless I know for sure, thought Inuyasha. 

“I know you like her,” said Shippo. He set his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest. “You didn’t deny it when I told everyone that you liked her, and you said you didn’t see her as Kikyo yesterday!”

“You want me to admit something I’m not even sure of,” said Inuyasha in a hushed tone. He suddenly jerked away from Shippo. Even he could feel that his words were a huge lie, weighing on his shoulders and chest. His brow was creased as he thought hard about what he could do to find out if Kagome had feelings for him, too. Then again, how could he think of such things when Hakudoshi, and by default Naraku, were muddying the peace inside their shared barrier?

“Then, you don’t… like her?” asked Shippo. He was visibly confused as he looked down at his hands. “That can’t be. I can practically hear your heartbeat loud and clear when she’s here. You go in some daze when you talk about her!” He pointed at Inuyasha with determined eyes. “You like her! I know it!”

Still not looking at Shippo, Inuyasha growled, “I don’t have to admit anything!” He abruptly stood up. “How can you talk about stuff like this when a creep like Naraku is stirring for the first time in five hundred years?” He couldn’t be selfish. Not now. Kagome’s safety and Naraku’s suppression were more important. 

Shippo sighed. “You’d really push away a chance at love over someone like Naraku?” he asked. 

“Inuyasha!” came Ayame’s voice. They appeared from the cave mouth. It appeared that they’d stripped some of the layers of white fur to expose more of the soulbond markings. Their hair was braided back, showing the markings on their neck. “What’s with the intense atmosphere out here?” They clapped a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder. “Don’t tell me you’re sulking over our conversation earlier. Koga said he’d back off.”

“That’s not it,” replied Inuyasha, glancing at Ayame. 

“He’s being dumb,” grumbled Shippo.

“You runt!” growled Inuyasha with a closed fist. 

“Now, now,” said Ayame with a sigh. They held Inuyasha in place with the grip on his shoulder. “This is a night of celebration. I’d be sad if my own family were to be so sour on a day like this.” Inuyasha yelped when Ayame pulled him close. When they wanted to, Ayame could make a guy hurt. “What do you say, little brother? Come back inside, and I’m sure a little meat in your belly will help with your emotions.”

Inuyasha grunted when Ayame dug their claws in his shoulder. “Y-Yeah,” he finally said. 

Don’t be selfish, Inuyasha thought again. I can get Naraku and Hakudoshi any time I want.

“Good!” exclaimed Ayame with a grin. They dragged Inuyasha back into the clamor of the cave with Shippo following behind. 

For the rest of the night, Inuyasha didn’t complain or slink away from the situation. He did as Ayame said and celebrated this happy night.

  
  



	6. Wolf's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally!

Kagome had prepared for this. In the last few days, she’d practiced her barrier usage almost non-stop. She’d even stayed at the shrine and at her friends’ apartment to continue studying, especially with Hojo still accusing her of cheating and refusing to apologize for his, as she knew it to be, assumptions. For the past day, Hojo was refusing to answer her texts or calls. Now she was in front of the barrier, alone. 

After she’d shown Miroku all her prowess in using a barrier, Kagome had earned his trust in coming alone. Of course, Sango had encouraged her to show Miroku that she hadn’t been as helpless as she’d been in high school. The work had paid off as Kagome had manipulated barriers into different shapes, sizes, colors, and even to fit the form of Sango with near-perfect rendering.

“Just text me, please,” Miroku had requested. 

“I know you can do it,” Sango had gushed. “We’ll meet you at The Cheap!”

Standing in a blue summer dress with a blue one-piece bathing suit underneath, Kagome texted Miroku and Sango that she was at the Forest. She shifted on her sandal-clad feet as she put her phone back into the repaired rainbow bag. Then, she swept aside her hair, feeling the weight of it against her back. The day was warm, and the sun’s rays were hot against her skin. The wind blew gently, as well. It was the perfect beach day. 

Looking along the waves of Kikyo’s barrier, Kagome marveled at its beauty again with a smile. Sesshomaru wasn’t here like last time. Maybe he had office things to attend to. For a moment, she wondered if Sesshomaru would track them to the beach to say hi to Inuyasha. It wasn’t too far fetched. Then, she recalled her time subbing in a school this week. 

Having new powers came with awesome responsibility and a new skill set. She’d been able to see past the magical spells of some students sitting in her class, revealing their true forms. They’d reminded her of Sesshomaru, and it had put a smile on her face. Here she had been teaching surviving demon children, and Inuyasha had spoken of all demons as if they’d all died long ago. When the class would let out, Kagome had made sure to tell those children to be extra careful. Of course, those kids had been teenagers, and they’d been spooked by her priesthood. However, at the end of the week, they’d expressed being happy at her acceptance of their true nature.

It was a nice prelude to the end of her week, which she’d felt would only get better. Thinking of the beach, Kagome looked down at her free hand. 

I’m sorry Kikyo, thought Kagome. If you meant to tell me you still have feelings for Inuyasha, then I understand… But, I won’t back down from my feelings anymore, not even if he sees you when he looks at me.

Without hesitation, Kagome passed the barrier and looked up at the trees. Upfront, they looked like any other set of forest trees, but she knew that they held many magical wonders deep within. They protected a family. They had brought herself and Inuyasha together. 

“Kagome!” came Inuyasha’s voice. 

Looking to her left, Kagome saw a smiling Inuyasha bounding toward her. “Inuyasha!” she said. She ran forward and met him halfway. There, she embraced him, loving how warm and sturdy he was in her arms. She didn’t miss the way he hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around her; it didn’t sit well with her. Pushing the thought away, Kagome looked up at Inuyasha with her own smile. “Are you ready?”

“Don’t feel bad if this doesn’t work,” said Inuyasha as he pulled away. “This barrier was put up by a strong priestess.” He gestured to the barrier. “It’d be hard to alter it.”

At that, Kagome kept her face as neutral as possible. She knew that he’d held Kikyo in high regard. It suddenly occurred to her that he possibly still loved her, as well. Of course, he’d doubt my power, thought Kagome. 

“Well,” said Kagome, “we’ll just have to see.” She took his hand and approached the barrier. With her free hand, Kagome touched the barrier and willed her power to push it aside. She watched as her power mixed with Kikyo’s barrier and opened up space for them to slip through. Smiling, Kagome walked through, pulling Inuyasha with her. 

When they were outside the barrier, Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha with her smile still in place. Inuyasha’s eyes were wide, looking at her and at the world around him. Then, he looked back at the barrier, frozen for a moment. Kagome remembered that Inuyasha had never seen the barrier from the outside, and she figured he thought it as pretty as she did. She let go of his hand and turned to face the barrier with him, but she was looking at him, seeing the waves of color in his eyes.

“It’s… beautiful,” Inuyasha murmured. There was calm over his features. Any stress he’d shown when they’d been together just melted away. 

Even if his calm was brought on by Kikyo again, Kagome couldn’t find it in her heart to be upset. They’d meant so much to each other, and it was only natural that he’d be happy to see something of her making. “Yeah,” replied Kagome. “This barrier is a work of art.”

Inuyasha didn’t reply. He just kept watching, his ears twitching at the crashing waves.

“I know you haven’t seen it from the outside,” she said sheepishly, bringing him back from whatever thoughts he had. There was a longing look on his face that wasn’t lost on her. Kagome wouldn’t push him to talk about it, not if he didn’t want to. “Come on! We’re meeting Miroku and Sango at The Cheap for lunch.” 

Being gentle, Kagome tugged his hand and walked with him to the nearest bus stop, where she explained how public transportation worked. After her short lecture, Kagome set a baseball cap on his head to disguise his ears. She tapped at her chin as she observed the oddity that Inuyasha was in his clothes. He appeared like any other comic book fan in cosplay; the thought would make a great explanation until she could get him to change. 

The approach of the bus and its puffing sounds was met with Inuyasha’s sudden defensive stand and hand out in front of Kagome. “What demon is this?” he asked seriously with his brow furrowed. He sniffed the air and growled. “It smells like a gas spewing demon.”

Kagome quickly grabbed his defensive arm and brought it down as she stepped in front of him. “Inuyasha,” she said, “that’s the bus. It’s not a demon. It carries people to different places.” She smiled, hoping to ease the stress in his face. Then, she pulled out her bus pass and showed him. “You’ll see.” With his attention on her, the bus came to a squealing stop in front of them. 

Bringing him along, Kagome boarded the bus and tapped her card twice on the fare panel. She made sure to provide space for Inuyasha to watch her partake in community norms. Then, she pulled him along toward the back of the bus, ignoring the other patrons in favor of the two seats in the back. She sat down and beckoned him to sit next to her. When he did, Inuyasha brought up his legs and folded them while crossing his arms inside his sleeves. As they traveled together, she listened to his questioning everything around them, and she felt bad when he complained about the gas fumes and other weird smells. 

“What’s that lady doing over there?” asked Inuyasha in a whisper. 

Following his gaze, Kagome saw some high school kids taking pictures and giggling. They weren’t being very quiet about it, and Kagome couldn’t tell them to cut it out. She wasn’t their teacher. Instead, Kagome stood up and held onto the back of a seat in order to block the kids’ vision. “Sorry,” she told Inuyasha. “Sometimes, people are creepy.” 

“I guess so,” said Inuyasha as he tilted his head. “The humans I’d known would’ve wanted to kill me right now. You humans… you’ve really calmed down.” 

Thinking back to the dreadful news about Yuka, Kagome could only give half a smile at his observations. For the most part, people were alright. However, as far as people were theorizing in the news, there was a serial killing pervert running around and abducting women. The worst being the death of Yuka, while the others were simply missing. 

“I guess,” Kagome returned. She glanced out the window, seeing that they were passing up several stores on one of the main streets. Suddenly, she grinned. “Inuyasha.” She glanced at him, seeing how he was staring at her with his brows raised in wonder. “Let’s get you some clothes.” She quickly pulled on the string along the bus wall and heard the bell ring. 

“I already have clothes,” replied Inuyasha as he glanced down at his red robes. He didn’t get a chance to further protest when Kagome asked him to follow her off the bus. He scrambled from his seat and followed after her.

Kagome turned around in time to grab his hand before pulling him into a nearby store. The store was like the one she’d been to some time ago, but the store was a commercial one with average priced articles of clothing. They walked to the men’s section, and Kagome immediately set to finding a casual summer shirt, swim trunks, and sandals. 

Inuyasha followed her around, occasionally stiffening when she held up shirts and shorts to his body. He didn’t complain upon receiving articles of clothing to hold in his arms. Though, his protests started up when Kagome pushed him toward the fitting room. “H-Hey!” he grunted upon arriving at a hallway with numerous fitting room stalls. “What am I supposed to do?”

“Try on the clothes,” answered Kagome. She pushed him inside an available stall and closed the red-painted door. “Make sure you show me which ones fit.” She listened to him grunt and struggle before there was the sound of tearing fabric. Flinching, Kagome looked at the door and knew that the rip sounded expensive. “Do you need help, Inuyasha?”

“I… I don’t know what I’m doing,” admitted Inuyasha from the other side. 

Slapping her forehead with the palm of her hand, Kagome wished that Miroku were there. Looking around, she couldn’t find a male attendant to help them. Cursing silently to herself, Kagome sighed in defeat. “Are you still wearing your clothes?”

“N-No,” Inuyasha stuttered. “I… I took everything off.”

Shit! Kagome cursed. What is this? Some romance novel or rom-com!

“Okay,” responded Kagome. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of her reddened face. A small sigh escaped her as she stared at the door, defeat heavy on her mind. “I’m coming in…” 

“W-Wait!” exclaimed Inuyasha. “Let me put my robes back on!” 

More rustling came from behind the door before Inuyasha announced he was dressed again. Kagome wanted to thank whatever god was looking out for her because seeing Inuyasha naked wasn’t exactly a top priority right now. Pausing, Kagome blushed as her imagination quickly filled in a muscular body at the forefront of her mind. Immediately berating herself, Kagome told herself to just not invite herself like that. Then, the thought of Inuyasha thinking of her as a pervert came to mind, and Kagome wasn’t sure how to feel in being put in the same league as Miroku. Kagome shook her head. She gently pushed open the door and entered. Inuyasha was wearing his pants and shirt, leaving the robe to rest on the bench behind him. 

“How do you do this?” asked Inuyasha as he held up a shredded shirt. 

Flinching at the shirt, Kagome took it and set it aside, intending to ditch it there. She picked up a new shirt and showed him how to put it on. Right there, Inuyasha stripped his shirt and pulled on the shirt. It had been a little tight, so Kagome told him to try on the next one, which fit better. From there, she told him to try on the swimming trunks, but she slipped out before he did that. 

“Is it supposed to be like this?” asked Inuyasha as he stepped out. He stood before Kagome without a shirt on and the swim trunks hugging his hips. His hip bones were as prominent as the abdominal muscles running along his trunk. The pectoral muscles on his chest bulged like the large frame of his shoulders and arms. 

“Yes,” answered Kagome. She smiled at him, forcing herself to keep her gaze above his collarbone and not voice the internal squealing. “I think you’ll do fine just like this.” With that, she slipped passed him and retrieved his clothes, folded them, and put them in her bag. She picked up the  _ Lord of the Wings _ shirt and quickly slipped it over Inuyasha, who sputtered about putting it on himself and slipped the shirt on. Then, Kagome quickly braided his hair down his back and had him step in a pair of sandals she’d plucked from the shoe section earlier. Lastly, she had Inuyasha tie his sword to his back. There was no way she was carrying it.

Taking a step back, Kagome hummed as she looked over his appearance and snapped her fingers, knowing she forgot the hat. She placed the hat backward on his head and then smiled at him. “You look so good!” she squealed. She took her phone out and rotated the camera to take a selfie. “Come here!” Kagome slipped her arm around Inuyasha’s and faced the camera with a grin. 

“What are you doing?” asked Inuyasha as he tilted his head with a raise of his brow. 

Kagome snapped the picture and saved it on her phone. “Congrats!” she said as she showed him the fruit of their pose. “Your first picture.” She peered at Inuyasha as he leaned in and scrutinized the image.

“I like it,” Inuyasha decided with a smile.

“I’m glad,” said Kagome as she put her phone away. She took him to the register and paid for the clothes. His curiosity was painfully obvious as he watched the entire payment process. Even more painfully obvious was the cashier’s interest in him. Did she not see Inuyasha and Kagome as a pair?

“Have a nice day,” chimed the cashier as she handed Inuyasha the receipt with a cellphone number written on it. She continued to eye him as Inuyasha took it and looked at the written gibberish. 

Kagome wanted to explain that Inuyasha was not interested, but then again, she knew that Inuyasha didn’t understand the implication of the number. Taking his hand, Kagome pulled him with her back to the bus stop out front. When they got there, they waited for the bus, hand in hand still. Kagome took the receipt and stuffed it in the garbage can nearby. After doing so, she fumed to herself about the whole thing, even if Inuyasha didn’t understand.

“Are you angry?” asked Inuyasha. He was bending over slightly to look her in the face.

Blinking for a moment, Kagome shook her head and forced her face to stop scowling. “Of course not,” she replied with a big smile. She felt his hand intertwine their fingers. That was something that couples did. They weren’t a couple. Were they?

“Good,” said Inuyasha. He squeezed Kagome’s hand. “As bad as your world smells, I’m excited to be out here with you.”

Kagome’s heart did a nice Olympic flip in her chest as he looked at her with those honey warm eyes. She knew he was so oblivious to the way he made her feel, and it almost dulled the moment. Almost. His expression held back her desire to right the situation. Yeah, couples only did this, but it was something Kagome didn’t want to let go. 

The familiar sound of the bus brakes kept Kagome from outright facially expressing the range of emotions she felt. It was time to meet up with Miroku and Sango.

**llllllllll**

Smiling down at her phone, Sango studied the glowing face of her best friend and the confused half-demon next to her. The phrase at the bottom read:  _ Guess who’s outside the barrier for the first time!! _ Sango replied, “Your new squeeze?” She stuck her tongue out playfully as she saw the jumping dots on her screen. Both Sango and Miroku were on their way to The Cheap, and they were dressed for the good weather. Her bathing suit was a two-piece, and it matched the green swim trunks Miroku wore. On top of her swimsuit, Sango wore jean shorts and a pink crop top. A pair of sunglasses rested on her head, ready to be dropped over her bright eyes. 

“What’s got you all giddy?” asked Miroku next to her. 

Looking at her fiance, Sango noted the stiff posture Miroku had. His open buttoned floral shirt was loose around his torso, but it couldn’t hide the way his abdominals were tightened and the way his big shoulders remained squared. His posture was clear: he was worried about Kagome. 

Giving him half a smile, Sango shifted in her seat to stare at him knowingly. She could see him peeking at her as he drove with both hands attached so tightly to the steering wheel. Glancing down at the vibration of her phone, Sango saw the message and laughed.

“He’s not my squeeze!” texted Kagome. “...I still haven’t told him anything yet.”

“Is that Kagome?” inquired Miroku looking quickly at her phone and then back at the road. “What’d she say? Is she okay?”

“Well, mother hen,” said Sango as she kept her eyes on her phone, “Kagome is okay. She took Inuyasha shopping, and he looks very good in his new outfit.” When she felt the truck come to a stop at a red light, Sango gave Miroku her phone. The bustle of people walking across the main street caught her attention for a moment, and her gaze followed the unnaturally large crowd toward a carnival in the largest park in the city. The sun shined bright atop the white and striped tents. 

If she were to open her window, Sango wondered if she’d smell the popcorn and hotdogs that she liked. It’d felt like yesterday when she and Miroku had gone to a carnival together. He’d been dressed much like he was now, but he’d gotten down on his knees by the carousel. The ring he’d presented had been a simple sapphire on a silver band. At the time, the smells of food and sounds of games and screaming children had tattooed the moment into her memory. His eyes had been shiny in the dark, the reflection of the carnival lights in his face. When she’d said  _ yes _ , the sound of fireworks whistling and fizzing had carried her answer to the sky, combusting into reds, blues, yellows, greens, and pinks. 

Sango fingered the sapphire ring on her finger and smiled fondly. She wanted to bring up the carnival at The Cheap. Who would know? Maybe the carnival could be magical for Kagome and Inuyasha like it had been for her.

Miroku’s face changed from worried to approval. “He might attract a lot of attention,” commented Miroku as he handed Sango back her phone. “If Kagome doesn’t tell him about her feelings, he might catch someone else’s eye.” He peered at the green light and accelerated the truck forward.

“Why do you say that?” asked Sango. She texted Kagome to make a move, knowing that her friend will likely put it off. She snapped a picture of the carnival and sent it to her friend, as well, hoping to get her just as interested in the idea. Thinking about her friend’s approach to dating, she knew Kagome was too shy for her own good, and Sango remembered the number of times that Kagome had to swallow her feelings because she hadn’t the courage to confess her feelings. She’d needed extra encouragement in college until Hojo, who had approached her with the intention of dating. 

“We should totally go there,” texted Kagome with smiling emojis. She didn’t say anything about confessing her feelings. 

“My dear Sango,” replied Miroku as he relaxed in his seat, “Kagome has a bad habit of not making herself clear, and I’d hate for her to lose out on Inuyasha.” He suddenly beeped at some guy who didn’t have on his turn signal before cutting him off. “Lights, asshole!”

“No, not that,” said Sango with a roll of her eyes. “I know Kagome just as well as you do. What I’m asking is why you’d hate for her to lose out on Inuyasha? She’s still with Hojo.” As much as she disliked Hojo and his far too moronic claims of Kagome’s infidelity, Sango wasn’t going to drift too far in dreamland and forget that her friend was already spoken for. She could only hope that Kagome could drop Hojo on her own time and secure a date or the like with Inuyasha.

Miroku scratched his arm before going back to squeezing the wheel. “I know she’s still with Hojo,” replied Miroku exasperated. “I just think Inuyasha is the key to getting her to move on. Hojo is bad news, babe. He is past the point of a wolf in sheep’s clothing. It would be an insult to wolves to continue saying so.”

Sango spotted The Cheap ahead. “I want Hojo out of the picture, too,” she reminded him, “but I don’t want to push her and she ends up hurt… Hojo has shown he is capable of hurting Kagome’s feelings, and we know he can get physically aggressive.” She leaned on her fist and watched her Miroku as he looked around the streets for parking. The purse of his lips matched her mood exactly. Sango was aware that Hojo was capable of abuse, and she knew that Miroku knew that, too. Whatmore, Kagome wouldn’t leave the guy, even when they offered her to stay at their apartment. 

“I’d kill that bastard if he laid a hand on her,” growled Miroku. He shifted the gears to reverse with a sharp jerk. “He wouldn’t be able to fucking see without need medical assistance!”

“You and me both,” added Sango. “I’d choke him personally.” She imagined putting Hojo in a hold that Renkotsu had taught her this week. 

“I like Inuyasha,” offered Miroku as he began to parallel park. “From what I’ve seen, he’s too much of an open book to hide anything...and he didn’t hide a thing when we last saw him.” He put his hand on Sango’s backrest to help him look over his shoulder as he reversed into the empty space. With focus etched in his face, Miroku adjusted the truck with a few gentle presses to the gas pedal. He changed the gears to park and turned his attention to Sango. 

“Didn’t I say you had to give someone approval at some point,” said Sango lightly. “And here you are. Doing just that.”

No matter how many times he looked at her, Miroku would never fall short of breathtaking. Sango felt the butterflies in her stomach as he gave her that sexy furrow of his brow. “Trust me,” requested Miroku with a half-smile. “Inuyasha is worth her time.”

**llllllllll**

Sesshomaru stood atop the tallest building in the city, taking in the view of the present day and reminiscing on the days when everything was covered in trees and green lush. Raising his head to the blowing winds, Sesshomaru inhaled the air, sorting through them. He got passed the usual gasses and odors before locating the one scent he hadn’t smelled in years. 

“Inuyasha,” he simply said. 

“You’ve caught wind of him, my lord?” came Jaken’s voice. The toad demon was standing behind his master at a distance. He wasn’t as tall as Sesshomaru, but he wore a suit just like him. His human appearance was of a balding older man with a beer belly, and he served as a faculty member for literature.

Not looking back, Sesshomaru replied, “He’s been released.” It was a strange thought as no one could’ve broken the barrier. Glancing over toward Takahashi Forest, Sesshomaru saw the familiar spiritual power, manifested in colorful crashing waves of human emotions. It was only a matter of time before it weakened as human emotions were still ever so fickle. 

“Who would be strong enough to bend the will of a barrier like that, my lord?” asked Jaken. He blinked momentarily, staring at the surviving dog demon’s back.

Sesshomaru didn’t answer. Instantly, he thought of that woman he’d met days ago. His skin prickled in remembering just how powerful her aura was compared to many other holy persons. She’d surpassed them all, even that priestess Kikyo that his brother had been so obsessed with. Then again, he knew within those first few seconds that she, Kagome, wasn’t nearly at full power. Had she been fully empowered with her aura lashing around like that, even Sesshomaru knew that he’d have been in trouble. 

She may have very well drawn out this Sesshomaru’s true form, thought Sesshomaru in regards to Kagome’s potential. There is no doubt she is the one who freed Inuyasha. 

“I thought the last of the powerful holy persons were long dead,” piped up Jaken. 

Humming, Sesshomaru directed his gaze towards the beaches along the edge of the city. The ocean breeze carried Inuyasha’s scent and the familiar aroma of that Kagome woman. “Humans believe in reincarnation,” he said, remembering the studies he’d conducted for his Ph. Ds in the past one hundred and fifty years. His position at the university had been easily gained with all of his recent degrees and numerous works on historical events. Though, he’d witnessed many events for himself, making his research of reference rather easy. 

Why would Midoriko and Hitomiko choose to activate their powers now? Sesshomaru asked himself. What do they see that this Sesshomaru does not? Even the eventual release of more demons wouldn’t throw this world into chaos.

“Rebirth?” inquired Jaken. “Then, a holy person has come back in a different life… Why now? Humans have no need of such powers.”

At Jaken’s words, Sesshomaru finally glanced back at him. It never failed to amuse him when Jaken would flinch or stutter from just a mere look. However, he would never show the other his reaction as the toad was one of few who recognized his actual station, one of the last surviving dog demon lords in all of the country. The humans and remaining demons would scoff at his hold on his title as lord if he’d claimed it out loud. Those who knew of him and were of the older lines would never disrespect his person; among them was Jaken.

One who was not among those included his half brother, Inuyasha. He hadn’t seen the half-demon in so long, and he’d regretted not taking Kikyo’s life in time. He remembered running at such a fast pace to eliminate the priestess as he had felt her aura lashing out like lightning. He’d smelled Inuyasha’s fear and heartbreak in the faint of his aura. He’d never harbored compassion for the half-demon, but he’d sworn to eliminate him on his own time. After the barrier, after being too late, and after failing to take the barrier down, Sesshomaru had taken to time and blended in with the increasing human population.

He’d visited the barrier multiple times throughout the years, and he’d noticed that it was getting weaker as the years rolled on. However, the barrier was weakening even faster these days. On his visits, he’d see minor demons slipping out of thin pockets and scurrying away into the new world. However, Sesshomaru knew that the barrier was strong enough to keep in those who were of high power.

Now, Sesshomaru was a professor and a well-traveled man, having seen the other worlds beyond his own shores. His swords were long retired but remained on his person as humans couldn’t see past him magic. He’d had five hundred years to think and sort through the past. With so many great demons long gone, his and Inuyasha’s existence was more crucial than ever as their father’s legacies remained in them. Inuyasha, by Sesshomaru’s logic, would be spared. How could he kill the one who could understand his loneliness in the vast human world?

“Will you go to him, my lord?” asked Jaken suddenly.

Sesshomaru hummed. “No.” Then, he thought again. “We will not meet today.”

**llllllllll**

Inuyasha followed after Kagome into some placed she called The Cheap. He spied the shiny squares on the floor, which were uglier than the ones he’d seen in the shop they’d just come from. The seating and tables were strange-looking with weird colors. The buzzing of cool air filled his ears right through the fabric of his hat, which was starting to annoying him a little more each minute. A television tucked in a corner played the news channel, but Inuyasha wasn’t interested in the box and its pictures. The smells were weird, and he wasn’t sure if he was hungry or going to feel sick.

Squeezing Kagome’s smaller hand in his own, Inuyasha could only ask himself how she could stand all these strange smells and noises. He walked with her to a long counter where a guy was typing away on his own phone. Inuyasha didn’t pay him much mind as he focused on not being overwhelmed by the aromas and sounds of the kitchen. Peeking over the phone guy, Inuyasha noticed others dressed like phone guy were handling dough, cutting vegetables, and laughing.

Kagome had told him they would be at this restaurant to eat something before they went to the beach, and Inuyasha had hoped that there would be more of that ramen stuff. He’d have to ask later. 

“Hey, hot stuff,” came a feminine voice.

Casting a glance to his side, Inuyasha noticed some woman with green painted eyes and straight black hair. She looked a lot older than Kagome, and she smelled like cigarettes, which he’d learned he hated so fast. He raised a brow at her as she bit her lip and fiddled with the bag strapped across her chest. Unlike Kagome, she was tiny and wore a tight dress. 

“Doing anything tonight?” she asked with a grin. She touched his arm.

Inuyasha quickly backed away, giving enough room to show he was holding Kagome’s hand. When he saw her displeased face, Inuyasha rolled his eyes. This wasn’t the first person to do this today. Two other women and some guy had tried to speak to him so sweetly and touch his hair, his face, or even feel up his body. It had been all so strange. Was there nowhere safe?

“Do you need help with something?” asked Kagome. She wrapped her arm around Inuyasha’s and leaned her head on his shoulder. 

Looking down at her, Inuyasha saw the annoyed emotion swirling in her beautiful eyes. Had they been back in the forest, Inuyasha wouldn’t have had any second thoughts about pulverizing the guy who annoyed Kagome. However, she told him that he couldn’t do that out here. 

“Yeah,” said the stranger with a fold of her arms. “How’d a girl like you get a guy like this?” She gestured to Inuyasha, who was also getting annoyed with this pesky lady and her questions. 

Kagome stiffened next to him, and Inuyasha didn’t like the discomfort in that action. A girl--no, a woman like Kagome? What did this painted lady mean? There was an obvious condescending tune to this stranger, and Inuyasha didn’t have to ask to know that Kagome didn’t like it. “I pursued her,” Inuyasha intervened. “End of story.” He paid no more mind to the painted lady and pulled Kagome with him toward anywhere else in the restaurant. Thankfully, she guided him, and they ended up at a specific booth. “Why are humans more touchy these days?” He shifted in the booth seat, not liking the way the fabric stuck to his skin and refused to accommodate his weight on it. 

“W-Well,” started Kagome as she sat across from him. She looked at the table and leaned forward on her forearms. 

Inuyasha wondered if she knew that by leaning forward that he could see just how big her bust was. When she’d slept in his arms, he hadn’t taken any initiative to actually feel her that way. It’d have been disrespectful and something even Ayame would frown at. “Several people have touched me,” he complained quietly. He shuddered remembering some woman had the audacity to trace his hip with her fingers. He’d swatted her hand away from him and growled. They had to change buses at that time. “I don’t like it.” He crossed his arms. 

When she looked up at him, Kagome’s sparkling eyes caught Inuyasha’s complete attention. He couldn’t even muster the will to open his mouth to lick his drying lips. “I’m so sorry,” apologized Kagome. Her low and sincere voice made Inuyasha want to reach across and pull her to him. She had nothing to be sorry about. “Sometimes, when people see someone they like, they flirt… and sometimes flirting is touching… You’ve encountered quite a lot of heavy flirts today.”

“I can’t promise I won’t punch someone the next time I get touched,” grouched Inuyasha. “I can’t promise I won’t hit someone when they make you feel sad, either.” He glared at the painted lady, who was ordering at the counter now. 

Kagome sighed. “It’s nothing new,” she admitted as she looked at the table again. “Not many people think that a fat woman is attractive or even pretty.” There was a heavy frown on her face. 

Now, Inuyasha wanted to hit something. However, with his restrictions, he resorted to just getting up and sitting right next to Kagome. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her to his chest, then he pressed his lips to her hair. Given the chance, he’d hold her like this the entire time. She smelled sweet and like citrus; it was soothing. He could feel her face heating up against his chest.

“The people around here must be a bunch of morons if they think you’re not pretty or attractive,” said Inuyasha. His own heart picked up the pace, and for a moment, Inuyasha debated on just shutting up. Then, the memory of the mixed reds and yellows on the night of Ayame’s and Kagura’s soul bonding celebration came to the forefront of his mind. “You’re beautiful, Kagome, just like the setting sun.”

Kagome clutched at his new shirt and looked up at him. There is was again: her wondrous gaze and the slight part of her soft lips. Inuyasha’s heart did another jump, and he had to follow along to the pause of his own thoughts as he kept her in place with his forefinger and thumb to her chin. He saw her glance at his lips, and that was all the encouragement he needed to press his lips to hers. 

Kagome’s eyes fluttered close, and Inuyasha followed her example. Inuyasha blocked all the other senses out aside from the feel of his lips. Nothing could compare to just how soft her lips were, not even flower petals. Her flavor was sweet, sweeter than the tarts and cookies. She eased against him, and Inuyasha didn’t hesitate to angle his head and part his lips to kiss her again. He did it again and again, pouring everything he felt into his kisses. 

Inuyasha’s hand went from her chin to her cheek and then threaded through Kagome’s midnight hair. His claws scraped gently against her skin, and at her gasp, Inuyasha plunged his tongue into her mouth. There was an even more intense sweetness as he caressed her tongue with his. His hand in her hair took a handful of her wavy locks and lightly tugged, getting her to further open her mouth and to make a sound that made him want to destroy the table to better hold her. He growled low in his throat when Kagome’s soft hand slid up his chest and rested over his heart.

He remembered how Shippo had asked him about admitting his feelings just a few days ago. He remembered how he’d told himself he wouldn’t be so selfish. It all didn’t matter anymore. Inuyasha wanted more than ever now to tell her how he felt. From the way she was kissing him back, Inuyasha didn’t doubt she held affections for him. That only spurred the fire burning within him, and his hands ached to run along her waist and thighs to take in her softness. 

The nervous cough and gasp brought Inuyasha back from his wonderings and drowning his emotions in Kagome’s lips. His eyes flashed open, and he turned his attention to the source of the sound, fully intent on snarling his displeasure when he saw Miroku and Sango. He felt his face warm, and he held Kagome tighter to him. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” said Miroku as he put his hands in his pockets. Miroku and Inuyasha locked eyes for a moment, but Miroku only grinned. He nudged Sango and whispered to her:  _ I told you he was good for her _ . Inuyasha heard him way too easily. Then, Miroku gestured for Sango to sit first before taking his seat right across from Inuyasha. 

From the corner of his eye, Inuyasha noticed Sango looking pointedly at Kagome then at him and back, communicating something he wasn’t entirely sure of. He loosened his hold on Kagome and brought his arm from around her shoulders. “How’ve you been?” asked Inuyasha, piercing the awkward energy that arose between them all.

“We’ve been doing great,” answered Sango. She leaned on the table, mirroring Kagome’s relaxing posture. “How’ve you been, Inuyasha?”

“Great,” answered Inuyasha.  _ Great until you both interrupted us _ he wanted to add. 

“Any more disturbances from that demon child?” asked Miroku. His focus was heavy on Inuyasha. 

Inuyasha crossed his arms and pressed his back against the booth’s backrest. “I haven’t gotten much,” he replied. “He gave us trouble with an ogre a few days back, and I’ve been catching traces of his scent around the forest, especially where you guys like to enter… He’s been careful about his trails, so I haven’t been able to pulverize the little weasel yet.”

“I see,” pitched in Sango. She leaned into the table more. “He’s targeted you whenever Kagome visited. Do you think he’s targeting her?”

The very notion had Inuyasha stiffening and his claws elongating to prick his skin. That little vermin has guts! Inuyasha thought. Why would he want to kill Kagome? She isn’t looking to target Hakudoshi or even Naraku.

“I’ll kill him soon enough,” promised Inuyasha. He felt every word as a branded promise in his soul. “Kagome’s safety is my priority.” 

Miroku grinned. “Good,” he replied. 

“On a lighter note,” interjected Sango with a smile. “There’s a carnival going on in downtown! I think we should go right after the beach.”

“That’s a great idea!” agreed Kagome.

“Uh,” mumbled Inuyasha as he set his hands on the table. “What’s a carnival?” Truly, what the heck was that? How many things could humans have to do?

“It’s a fun place,” explained Miroku. “People go there to play games, eat, have fun, and make memories.” At the last bit, he placed his hand on Sango’s hand. From there, he explained how he proposed to Sango at a carnival and how he’d won her a huge octopus in a strength contest.

Inuyasha was so engrossed in Miroku’s tale that he almost didn’t notice the delivery of their pizza. He sat back and watched the giant disc get set down along with cups of different colored liquids. His nose was assaulted with the smells that made no sense to him, and Inuyasha was still unsure if he was hungry. Waiting, Inuyasha observed the way everyone else served themselves and ate the pizza. 

Gulping quietly, Inuyasha pulled a slice of pizza off the large platter and watched as the cheese stretched and seemed to drip off the ends. He opened his mouth and took a tentative bite of the slice, noting it was hot and salty on his tongue. It wasn’t terrible, so Inuyasha ate the slice and helped himself to a second slice. He didn’t take anymore after that.

While they ate, Inuyasha learned more about Miroku and Sango. He admired their personality dynamics. Miroku was very straightforward. The guy didn’t like to be confused or in the dark about anything, while Sango didn’t fret if she had to think through some situations. More than that, Miroku and Kagome have been friends since they were so small, and they’d been together as best friends through the hardships of school. Sango helped him understand that Miroku had always been protective of Kagome, and she told him the stories of Miroku beating up guys who tried to take advantage of her. Less exciting was the fact that Miroku worked with numbers for a living, which Miroku just brushed off as an easy way to live and support Sango.

When the pizza was all gone, everyone wiped their hands on the napkins and cleared their space. They all shared some mints that Sango carried with her. They all chuckled at Inuyasha’s surprise at feeling his mouth go  _ cold _ all of a sudden. Then, Inuyasha made sure to take Kagome’s hand, reveling in the shy grin she had on her face. Missing her softness, Inuyasha pecked her on the lips and began walking with her trailing him, a blush on her cheeks and dreamy daze in her eyes.

Walking out of The Cheap, no one noticed the news’ latest warning:  _ Breaking news! There has been another body discovered. This time, it was in Wolf Den’s park. We are urging brunette women to remain vigilant and never travel alone. If you see or hear something suspicious, please call the authorities and remain indoors. _

**llllllllll**

“Race you to the water!” yelled Miroku, who stripped his shirt and tossed it on their beach blanket before running off. The blanket was set up with the usual cooler and umbrella. 

“Hey!” bellowed Sango, who was jumping and trying to slip out of her shorts to catch up. “No fair! You had a head start!” She tossed her shorts and crop top onto Miroku’s shirt. 

Kagome shook her head before arranging the shirts into a neatly folded pile by the cooler. She turned around to address Inuyasha when she saw him take off his shirt, piling it on top of his sword. He toed off his shoes and grinned in the direction of Miroku and Sango. 

“Let’s go, Kagome,” said Inuyasha. He was bouncing on his toes, ready to go and join the fun. 

Kagome didn’t miss how his pecs bounced in time with his little hops, and she blushed as she took in his powerful trunk again. Tearing her gaze away, Kagome fingered the straps of her dress, unsure if she really wanted to take the dress off. Starting small, Kagome slipped out of her shoes, then she paused before grabbing her dress.

What if he thinks I look terrible? Kagome asked herself. What if people will stare? Crap! I should’ve brought a t-shirt with me. 

Suddenly, she remembered what Inuyasha had told her at the pizza joint. Swallowing nervously, Kagome pulled up her dress and slipped it off, not taking her eyes off the blanket beneath her feet. She folded her dress and set it down by her shoes. The one-piece bathing suit was open at the back and dipped low at the front. The suit made her curves more noticeable, including her healthy butt and large chest. 

Distracting herself, Kagome took out the sunblock spray and sprayed herself down, rubbing it into her skin. Then, she sprayed down Inuyasha, who didn’t protest as she sprayed his legs first and then his torso. Kagome was sure to explain that the liquid protected them from sunburn for some time. Though, the explanation and quick spray down weren’t the fun part. She bit her lip as she took her time running her hand over his muscles, going from his lower back to his shoulders, neck, and bulging arms. Then, she did the same to the front, trying not to become so red as she covered every dip and swell of Inuyasha’s abdominals and chest. 

When her hands ran over his face and back down to his chest, she was surprised at his large hand taking hold of her hands and pressing them to his chest. “If you keep doing this,” said Inuyasha in a low and deep voice, “we won’t make it to the water.” The memory of the kiss at The Cheap suddenly came to mind, and Kagome wanted to melt. All this time, she thought he’d seen someone else in her, but she’d been wrong. He’d kissed her like a lover would and was now shamelessly promising the same or more. 

“O-Okay,” replied Kagome shyly. Before she could slip away, Inuyasha leaned down and pecked her on the lips again. Then, she was released. With her cheeks burning, Kagome walked over to her bag and put her spray back in. Now it was the moment of truth as she glanced at Inuyasha, not looking him in the eyes. The nagging at the back of her mind reminded her of her body shape and that she was exposed. Her brows raised at Inuyasha just smiling at her with his warm gaze. His eyes were honey dark again; there wasn’t a trace of disgust on his face. 

Inuyasha held a hand out to her, and Kagome took it. She took in a breath as Inuyasha picked her up and leaped from their spot, his hat flying off midair. Kagome held tight to Inuyasha’s neck and felt herself grinning when the cold splash of saltwater met them. Kagome was about to let go of Inuyasha when he held onto her and brought them back up to the surface. 

Kagome looked toward the shore and laughed when she realized he had leaped so far out. Her toes were unable to touch the sandy bottom, so she kicked her legs. She smoothed her hair back and glanced at Inuyasha, who was smiling with his eyes in a happy squint. His ears were fluffed, and his hair was flat against his face. The golden sun’s rays outlined his hair and brushed his face, making him even more ethereal than Sesshomaru himself. Seeing him bathed in her favorite color, Kagome could only feel her heart doing its dance along her ribs. 

“I really like you,” Kagome said in a hushed voice. There was no else around, but she didn’t want to share those words with even the ocean wind. It felt right like this.

Inuyasha gave a fang-filled grin as he pulled Kagome to him and kissed her again. Kagome melted as her heart did its gold metal flips twice as hard and wrapped her arms around his neck, content with finally confessing her feelings. His lips were smooth and gentle against her own. His flavor of pizza and the mints they ate afterward flooded her senses. Her tongue brushed along his fangs, and Kagome wondered what they’d feel like on her skin. The thought had her skin flushing hotter and her belly warming up. His arms circled around her and pressed her to him, making her breasts flush with his chest. 

For a few moments, they remained like that until Inuyasha surprised her: he kissed away from her lips and angled his head to place open-mouthed kisses on her neck. Kagome gasped and clenched her thighs together. His kisses and bites were becoming too much as she was finding it hard to even think about staying afloat with her own kicking. She dipped her head back in invitation, and his bite to her neck was his answer. He bit and sucked around the collar of her neck and shoulders, and Kagome clutched his golden bathed hair as she tried to breathe through her heavy panting.

“Kagome!” came Miroku’s loud voice.

That snapped Kagome out of her trance, so she gently pushed away from Inuyasha, who growled against her skin and gripped her hips, his nails pressing to her skin as soft as his teeth did. A slight whimper escaped her lips before she fully disengaged him, seeing him pout at having to stop. She gave him one last peck and rested her forehead against his. 

Enchanted by the glow of his eyes, the blush of blue from the ocean on his face, and the gold highlighting the snowy hair in his face, Kagome lost herself in him. Nothing could compare to the way he stared back. His gaze was so intense that Kagome wondered if he could actually stare into her soul and read her thoughts, the same thoughts that envisioned him even barer now. 

“Be my woman, Kagome,” Inuyasha suddenly said as his golden stare seemed to pierce her even more with the sweet warmth. “Be mine.”

At his request, Kagome kissed him again. Drunk on his affections and with her lips still pressed to his, she replied, “Yes.” 

Before they could delve into another session of sharing their passion, Kagome’s name was yelled again. Inuyasha stopped first and smiled against her. “We should answer Miroku,” he husked, regret heavy in his words. Without asking, Inuyasha pulled her along until they were within splashing distance of Miroku and Sango. There, Kagome was able to stand on her feet. 

“Did you guys even breathe?” teased Miroku with a chuckle. He stopped laughing when Sango clapped a hand on his shoulder. 

“Don’t tease them,” chided Sango before grabbing his hand. “C’mon, Sandzilla. Let’s go make a sandcastle.”

“Hey!” complained Miroku with a playful pout. “You said you’d stop calling me that. I redeemed myself!”

Kagome laughed and gestured for Inuyasha to follow, and she waded through the water until she reached the sand. A loud set of voices caught her attention. Looking over her shoulder, Kagome saw Inuyasha getting asked questions about his hair and eyes by a group of small children. They had to be between seven and nine years old, and they were holding his hands and squealing over his claws. The sight brought a smile to her face. 

As she watched him kneel in the shallow water and answer their questions, Kagome couldn’t help but think about Inuyasha as a father figure. He raised Shippo with fatherly love, and he was speaking to these children as she’d seen him speak to the little fox demon. There was a softness in his voice and understanding in his eyes as he allowed the children to touch his ears and hold his hands. 

He would be a great father, Kagome dared to think, of our own children. Is it wrong for me to think about this? My heart feels like it’ll break from my chest from just watching him behave like this with children. 

The sound of a tap caught her attention, and Kagome blinked to focus on a frisbee lying at her feet. Kagome bent over and picked up the yellow plastic toy, only to stand straight up when whistles were thrown her way. She froze when a typical blond man approached. He was tanned and wore white swim trunks. 

“Hey!” he greeted with a wide smile. “That’s mine.”

Blushing and wondering if he was the one who whistled at her, Kagome just handed over the frisbee. However, she couldn’t move as this guy looked her over, not hiding his creepy gaze. “S-Sorry,” stuttered Kagome as she raised a hand to cover her chest. “My friends are expecting me.” She turned to leave when she felt a hand slap her ass.

Yelping, Kagome turned around with a hand on her bottom. She pursed her lips as this strange man invaded her personal space again. “Stop,” she said in a low voice. She backed away another step.

“Mey!” came Miroku’s voice. Looking at him, Kagome could see Miroku marching over with Sango following behind. “Mey, are you okay?” His gaze went to the blond, who was looking right back at him. “Hey, you creep! Go be sleazy somewhere else!”

Kagome flinched when the blond tipped her chin up with his forefinger. “You’re cute,” he commented with a sharp tip in his smile. “We’ll have to get to know each other later.” His eyes dropped to her chest on the last word.

As swift as the breeze itself, Inuyasha was at Kagome’s side and holding this stranger’s wrist in his hand. She watched as Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed dangerously at the blond. “Touch my woman again,” he growled inhumanly, “and I’ll tear your arms off!”

“I’ll rip them off now!” bellowed Miroku, who was just a few steps away now. 

“Kick his ass, Inuyasha!” yelled Sango from behind.

“Geez,” cringed the blond stranger. He ripped his wrist away from Inuyasha. “She’s not all that anyway.” 

At this man’s words, Inuyasha snarled, raising his lip to emphasize the size of his fangs. His lip twitched when the guy turned tail and ran off, spouting something about monsters. Inuyasha turned his sights to Kagome, who was simply smiling at him. “Are you okay?” asked Inuyasha, his tone the complete opposite from just a moment ago. He looked her over, hesitating to reach down to touch where the man had slapped her.

“I’m fine,” replied Kagome. Her heart did another flip. It seemed that no matter how many times she saw him, Kagome’s heart would respond like a flipping puppy. He had her around his finger, and she wondered if he could tell. “Thank you.” She wrapped an arm around his and leaned her head against him. “Let’s go build a sandcastle.”

From there, Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, and Sango walked back to the blanket together, where they made the biggest sandcastle on the beach. Unfortunately, sandzilla struck soon after, resulting in many pictures and heaps of laughter.

**llllllllll**

Inuyasha squeezed Kagome’s hand as he eyed the colorful and loud commotion that she called a carnival. He noticed that there were plenty of people around, and many were wearing masks and costumes. Some looked like demons, but they didn’t smell like demons. Others looked like they could pass as princesses or princes, but there were too many to say any were actually royalty. Miroku and Sango had gone ahead; Sango had whispered something about  _ having fun _ and  _ enjoying her boyfriend _ . Inuyasha had a good feeling Sango had been referring to him by the blush on Kagome’s cheeks.

Kagome plucked his hat off, bringing his attention back to earth, and stuck it in her bag. Then, she fluffed up his hair until she gave a satisfied nod at her work. “Might as well take advantage,” she explained. “No one will interrogate you for your ears.” She laced her fingers in his and pulled him along with her.

Pressing his ears to his head, Inuyasha cringed at the loud horns and music blaring from speakers at different booths. He pursed his lips, determined to go through it all to make Kagome happy. Scanning over her, Inuyasha imagined that bathing suit underneath. When she’d first stripped to reveal it, he thought he’d gone to heaven.

Kagome had been stunning. He’d gotten an accidental glimpse of her cleavage before, but that had nothing on her glowing figure. He’d thought humans had been truly imbecilic to think someone like her wasn’t beautiful. Everything from her thick thighs, her heavy rear, her large chest, and her rounded waist was perfect. Desire had coursed through him. Just from looking over her skin, watching her bend over, and holding back a growl at the look of her hands running over the exposed flesh of her ass, Inuyasha had wanted to grab and squeeze her until she couldn’t resist his way of expressing his feelings. She was perfection incarnate. After all, she’d fit in his arms that night they’d slept together, and now he knew what perfection looked like underneath her dresses. 

When they’d kissed in the ocean, Inuyasha had been more than excited. Kagome had admitted her feelings for him, and he thought time had stopped. The ocean had been too calm; it must’ve been magic. It had to be. She’d also agreed to be his woman! Take that, Koga, he thought with an inner grin. Not only did she agree to be his woman, but she’d allowed him to hold her by her hips and to leave bites along her neck and shoulders.

Grinning behind her, Inuyasha could spot his fang marks all over her. It made his chest swell to see the proof of their affections, adorning her as jewelry and as a trial for soul bond marks. No other would dare approach her, especially not that prick on the beach who’d had the gall to touch her ass. Seeing the fear in his eyes had only given Inuyasha partial satisfaction, and he’d had half the mind to join Miroku in beating the guy into the ground. Had he gotten his way, that asshole would’ve had a broken arm first and then a beating with Miroku helping him out. 

“Twenty tickets, please,” cut in Kagome’s voice. She was standing in front of a stall where attendees bought tickets to play games. She handed over the money she got from her bag and grabbed a wad of tickets from the cashier. 

Inuyasha felt his hands were too empty, so he strolled over and reclaimed Kagome’s unoccupied hand. “What do we do here?” he asked. All he could tell right now was that the place was noisy and smelled like sweat, food, and smoke. 

“We’re going to play games,” answered Kagome with excitement in her voice. “Now, we won’t win every game, but it’s fun to play anyway.” 

Figuring he’d just watch her play, Inuyasha was very confused when he was brought right to the counter of a ball toss game. The booth was a rainbow of colors with bottles everywhere and a basin of balls. There were stuffed animals lining the walls, and there was a particularly cute fox one that reminded him of Shippo. It made him smile. Hearing Kagome talking again, he observed her exchange of a ticket for a couple of baseballs, one of which was placed in his hand. The ball was smooth and light in his hand. He turned it over and over in his palm, admiring the red stitching and weird seal of some blob. 

“You throw that ball,” explained Kagome as she pointed to a pile of glass bottles on a tabletop, “and try to knock all the glasses down. Like this.” She wound back her arm and threw her ball, knocking down one glass from her pile. “See!”

“You didn’t get them all,” said Inuyasha. He raised a brow at her.

“It was a demonstration,” replied Kagome, “but I had fun losing anyway.” She beamed at him. “Go on. You try.”

Inuyasha looked at his ball and then at his glass tower. He drew his arm back like he’d seen Kagome do, then he launched the little thing right at the glasses, knocking them down and shattering them. Though, the ball went right through the booth wall, as well. He cringed at a scream that called out and slowly glanced at Kagome, who was wide-eyed. 

The clerk manning the booth walked over and inspected the damage. He was a mustache man in a band t-shirt and jeans. He looked right at Inuyasha. “One hell of an arm you got, kid,” he commented. Then, he pointed to the walls of toys. “Anything you want? Though, after this, I think you shouldn’t do anymore throwing games.”

“We are so sorry!” gushed Kagome. She turned to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand. “You won, Inuyasha. Pick a toy.”

Inuyasha’s ears flicked back and forth as he eyed the items and mulled over his choice. He pointed at the stuffed fox. “The fox,” he said. The clerk handed him the fox, and Inuyasha smiled down at its silly bead eyes. “I think Shippo would like this...or scare the shit out of him.”

Kagome shook her head. “I’m sure he’d love it,” she said. She led him away and looked around for another game to play. 

A loud horn honk from afar and a chorus of groans reached his ears. Inuyasha raised his chin and saw some giant pole and a fluttering puck that failed to reach the bell at the top. More groans. Inuyasha pulled back on Kagome’s hand and led her to the high striker game. He watched some guy bring a hammer down on the lever, sending the puck up only halfway. The guy shrugged with a chuckle before handing the mallet back to the clerk. 

“Who wants to test their strength?” called their clerk. He tugged on his beard as he held the hammer in the other hand. He wore a cartoon shirt and ripped jeans. “Any man or woman can do it! Just bring down a mighty swing, and you can win yourself or your lucky lady the limited edition Puff Panda from Tricky Toys!” He gestured to a fluffy panda toy that was three feet long and propped against other less significant prizes. 

No one was biting. Inuyasha wondered how many of them already tried this darn game. Glancing down at Kagome, Inuyasha saw her fiddling with the strap of her dress, right above his bite mark. Grinning at the not so distant memory, Inuyasha leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, getting her attention. “I won’t break it,” he promised. 

A small but tight smile came across Kagome’s face before she ripped off half of their tickets. “We’d like a try,” called Kagome. She approached the clerk, who skipped over to them and took her tickets. 

Inuyasha handed the fox to Kagome and held out his hand for the hammer, which he let idly hang at his side. He followed the clerk, who explained the gist of the game and advised him to use both hands upon seeing Inuyasha wield the thing with one. “Son, I suggest you use two,” insisted the clerk. “You could injure yourself.”

Holding up the hammer with ease, Inuyasha replied, “I told my woman I wouldn’t break your game. I’ll just use one arm.” He bypassed the stunned clerk and swung the hammer down in the red target lever. His strength was way less than halved, but the puck hit the bell with such ferocity that Inuyasha gulped when he heard a crack. 

“Well,” came the clerk’s voice, “you didn’t lie.” He took the hammer back and retrieved the stuffed panda. “Here, son. Go and make your girlfriend happy.” 

Taking the bear, Inuyasha walked over to Kagome and handed it to her. “I won it for you,” he said. 

With a proud smile, Kagome took the bear. “You’re the sweetest,” she complimented before hugging him. 

From that point, they stuck to minor games. Inuyasha didn’t mind losing as he’d gotten Kagome to laugh and praise him for being a  _ good sport _ , especially when a kid pouted at his winning a stuffed dog. He had given the kid that dog and was given the biggest toothless smile he’d ever seen. Shippo came to mind again, and he asked himself if Shippo would enjoy carnivals. Knowing the little guy, he probably would.

Next, Inuyasha sat down at a picnic table with Miroku. Kagome and Sango went off to get funnel cakes and shakes for them. Inuyasha, again, was stumped at what Kagome was talking about, but he assumed it could be food. Looking around, the area was covered in picnic tables and other attendees, who were eating strange foods on paper plates.

“I see you won the high striker game,” said Miroku with a smile. He held up a similar toy to Kagome’s before setting it down on the bench. “How are you liking the outside world?” He leaned forward, getting Inuyasha to really notice the body art Miroku had. 

“It’s different,” answered Inuyasha, “but I’m not so sure I like everything.” He also leaned on the table. “Humans are—what’d Kagome call it? Flirty! They’re flirty, and I hate that.”

Miroku seemed amused. “Why don’t you like flirty people?”

“They touch and say shitty things,” Inuyasha quietly complained. “On the bus, people were touching my arms and hair. Kagome had to take me off because I snarled at someone. Some lady looked down on Kagome at that food place, and then some asshole touched her ass at the beach!” He growled low in his throat. “I had half a mind to gut that guy.”

Nodding, Miroku said, “I also wanted to gut that guy…” He sighed before smoothing his baby hairs from his face. “Look, Inuyasha, I think you’re good for Mey.”

“Mey?”

“I call her Mey sometimes.”

“Oh.”

“She’s never been so happy like this,” explained Miroku. “I’ve never seen anyone give her the strength to stand as you did. It’s like you gave her wings, and she just took flight.”

“Was she not happy before?” asked Inuyasha. He tilted his head. It was hard to think of Kagome not smiling or laughing. She was the one who came and just turned him all around. His thoughts of Kikyo died down, replacing those sticky memories with her smile and daring spirit. He didn’t think about the barrier much anymore, either. He’d gotten what he’d wanted, but the goal wasn’t the same anymore. He didn’t want freedom unless Kagome was a part of it. He wanted Shippo to be part of it, and he wanted his family to be part of it. She made him think about those things ever since he’d held her throughout the night. What could possibly make her not happy?

“It’s not entirely up to me to say,” replied Miroku as he glanced down at his arms. “Mey means a lot to me and Sango. We love her so much…” He sat up straight now. “Usually by now, I’d be scaring some creep and demanding their intentions about Mey, but I don’t have to do that with you. You’re a good man, Inuyasha. I trust you, and to me, trust is everything.” He reached across and put a sturdy hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder. There was so much emotion in Miroku’s hand, and Inuyasha understood it.

Returning the shoulder grab, Inuyasha swore, “I would never allow Kagome to become unhappy. For her to be unhappy would mean that I failed her.” They retracted their holds. “Anyone who’s made her unhappy is a complete fool. They were undeserving of her.”

Miroku grinned. “You’re damn right they were.”

“We’re back!” came Sango’s voice. She was walking with Kagome, and they both held red plastic trays with funnel cakes and shakes. They took a seat at the table and dispersed the items. 

Inuyasha leaned in and sniffed the cake, which looked like a brown ribbon dusted in white powder. It smelled oily and sweet. “What is this?” he asked.

“Funnel cake,” replied Kagome. “It’s really good.” 

Inuyasha watched the others take their bites and hum in a tone akin to ecstasy. He took the plastic spork in his hand and copied the poking motion that everyone else did. Taking a bite of the cake, Inuyasha had to grab the table as his mouth exploded in a sensation of pleasure he didn’t quite understand. He’d felt this when Kagome had given him the ramen, the tart, and the cookie, but this sensation was a different type of taste power. From the corner of his eye, he saw everyone sipping from the foam cup. He did the same and shivered at the sweet and cold of the drink. 

It didn’t take long for the group to inhale their cakes and shakes. All the while, they spoke. Inuyasha got to know more about Sango herself. He’d learned about Miroku at the pizza restaurant, so hearing about Sango was refreshing. The woman was a mixed martial artist, which Inuyasha understood as her being a warrior. She invited them to her first match, and Inuyasha agreed readily, wanting to see this woman obliterate someone. He learned that Sango and Kagome have been friends for a long time, meeting when Kagome had been bullied at school. Like Miroku, Sango had no problem putting up her fists to protect someone she loved. 

When they were settled and ready to move on, they all walked together to the clear grass, where Miroku said would be a great spot to watch the fireworks. The bright day was becoming dark now, and Inuyasha got a glimpse of the sunset in the city. He glanced down at Kagome, seeing the way the red and gold danced along her skin and dress. She was beyond beautiful like this.

The blanket they used at the beach was laid out, and both couples took a seat to wait. Miroku and Sango were sitting side by side, while Inuyasha insisted on having Kagome sit between his legs. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome and placed silent kisses along her shoulders and neck before pressing his nose to her hair. He smelled the salty beach, the remaining scent of funnel cake, and her own sweet aroma. She was leaning against him now, and Inuyasha forced himself to not just squeeze her breathless. They stayed that way, watching the fireworks shoot off into the dark and illuminating the starless night. 

**llllllllll**

They stood before the barrier. She didn’t want to let him go back, but Kagome knew better than that. It was his choice to go back in. Inuyasha was wearing his red robes again, and he held his new clothes in the same arm as the fox. 

“When will I see you again?” asked Inuyasha. The longing on his face was back, but Kagome felt her heart leap when she knew it was for her. He pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear, and he was looking down at her with those eyes that warmed for her. 

Miroku was right, thought Kagome. He sees only me, not Kikyo.

Smiling up at him, Kagome replied, “I’ll come for you in a couple of days.” She got up on her toes and kissed him. A part of her just wanted to take him home right there, but she knew that they just started their relationship. She was more than willing to wait until they could spend the night together. She could see it: movies, ice cream, laughter, and cuddling. “I’ll take you shopping again, and you’ll have more clothes to wear.”

Inuyasha smiled back at her and kissed her again. “You are spoiling me, Kagome,” he whispered, chasing her lips to give her another peck.

The honk of the Miroku’s truck horn got their attention, and Kagome waved. They were taking her home. Kagome turned back to Inuyasha and held his hand as they approached the barrier, where she channeled her powers to part the barrier for him. 

“Until the passing of two days,” said Inuyasha, “I will wait to hold you and kiss you again.” With those words, he entered the barrier.

Kagome dropped the barrier’s wall with a sad smile. Although she hadn’t been thinking of him all day, she was not unaware of what she was doing to Hojo. It seemed that nothing was boding well with him, not anymore. She went back to the truck. As they drove to her apartment, Kagome had to laugh and squeal when Miroku and Sango lightly poked her about Inuyasha. 

However, it was all the calm before the storm.

**llllllllll**

Naraku walked into the area of the garden, looking to see if the work was expanded. Coming upon the spot, he felt the fresh emotions of frustration and anger mixed with sexual arousal. He smirked. The arrival of this person was hard to predict; their emotions and focus were easier to read than the gardener’s patterns. 

Looks like I just missed them, he thought.

Moving closer to the garden, Naraku spied a fleshy mess at the base of an adjacent tree. Stoic in the face, he approached the broken body and observed how it was just sitting in a shallow pit, uncovered and clean. Tilting his head, Naraku scrutinized the barely even skin tones between the head and the torso with arms. The head was of a black-haired woman, while the torso belonged to someone else. The human smells were too different to be just one half of a whole body. 

“Hm,” Naraku hummed in amusement. “The creator is prettying the garden. Weeding out different humans now for the same grave… How interesting.”

  
  



	7. Cracks aren't Good for Meringue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: *laughs a little* It's getting more fun. Thanks for the cool vibes from commenters. 
> 
> Kagome does what she needs to do.

Hojo exhaled a plume of smoke as he leaned against the doorframe of his motel room. He was naked, so he kept to the inside of the doorframe in case anyone decided to pass by and look him over. He kept his smoking to himself, carrying his cigarettes only in his car. Women tended to think that he looked cool with a cigarette in his hand, and he felt better with the nicotine in his system. The white door was cracked to allow the smoke to filter out, and the lights were off. It was better that way. 

The moonlight flooded the path of the ajar door and illuminated the shaggy carpet and full-size bed with crumpled white sheets. In the middle of the bed, his assistant lied naked, her muscular ass and shapely legs sticking from under the blankets. She wasn’t a natural brunette like the others, and she’d been tougher than the others, as well. Hojo touched at the scratches along his chest and could feel the burn of others on his arms. He was bleeding around his collar bone, and Hojo knew he’d have to clean her fingernails before he left her somewhere. His lip twitched at remembering how euphoric it felt to watch her eyes bug out and go blank as he’d strangled her pretty little neck. 

It’d been a couple of weeks since Hojo had spoken to her, Eri, with an interest. Their relationship had always been professional until that moment. He’d made sure to pass by her desk and comment on how her hair would’ve been better in a darker color, and he’d compliment her work for him, noting when her cheeks would darken for him. Just yesterday, Eri had dyed her hair black for him, and Hojo had touched it and commended her on her beauty. Today, she’d been ripe for him, and he’d taken pleasure in seeing her brighten at the presentation of a room key to this motel. Looking at her now, Hojo smirked, the smoke trailing from his nostrils in thick plumes.

Eri hadn’t been expecting anything after he’d come inside of her, and she’d been pissed that he’d come inside at all. Of course, Hojo had known it hadn’t mattered. She’d pushed at him to get off her, yelling and cursing that she hadn’t wanted to see him again. Her slaps and yelling had pushed everything forward a lot faster than Hojo had wanted. He’d wanted to fuck her again a couple more times, but his patience hadn’t improved over the years. Hojo had laughed in Eri’s face before backhanding her back to the bedding. He’d straddled her and wrapped his hands around her neck. She’d been so soft under his hands, and Hojo had an inkling to just bite the skin off around her neck. Hojo had held back, not wanting to ruin her death. She’d struggled and bucked, but he’d held her down. It had been delicious, and his dick was hardening from it. Then, he’d watched her, never looking away from her dark eyes, when she’d tired herself trying to fight him off. When Eri had stopped breathing, Hojo’d spread her legs and had pumped himself inside of her, flipping her over halfway for a change in angle. He squeezed at the unresponsive woman and thrust into her stillness until his prick burst. 

His phone vibrated on the side table, ruining his memory of everything, so Hojo stuck the cigarette in his mouth and walked over to pick it up. Hojo’s gaze momentarily went to the newspaper on the table, which was titled _The Hades Killer Strikes Again!_ The newspaper just reported his last victim and warned women of walking alone at night. The precaution was laughable at best, and the writer’s description of his abducting and killing pretty women as reminiscent of Hades gone worse. Though, the nickname felt really good; the press associated him with the god of the underworld, a realm full of dead brunettes. 

When Hojo brought his attention back to his phone, he rolled his eyes at seeing Kagome’s text: _Where are you? We need to talk._ From his time in high school and college, whenever some girl had told him they had to talk, it meant that they’d had a bone to pick with him. He walked back to the door and leaned back against it to think about his response.

How dare she want to complain to me? Hojo inwardly growled. That little bitch has the fucking balls to complain when she rejected me and left the apartment. Shouldn’t she be groveling? Clearly, she doesn’t understand how fucking lucky she is to have me at all! She’s the only one I don’t want to fucking kill with my hands! Why can’t she see that I love her?

“I fucking stopped killing stupid little bitches in college for you!” snarled Hojo at the phone. “I was a good man for you!” He took another drag of the cigarette, feeling it calm him down just a little now. “This is your fault. Your fault! You were so beautiful! You were supposed to help me stop!” He chuckled and hit the back of his head against the doorframe, refusing to even look in the direction of the bed. He didn’t give a shit that Eri was there; the mirror was more of an issue as it showed himself at the doorway. He took too much joy in what he did, and there had only been a short time that he hadn’t continued his hobby. 

He remembered seeing Kagome for the first time in college. They’d been freshmen and in the same orientation. He’d had all sorts of girls throwing themselves at him in high school, and the experience hadn’t been that different in college. However, Kagome hadn’t given him the attention as the others did. She’d been pure and bright, shyly answering questions and nervously sitting in the back of the discussion classes. She’d glowed, and Hojo had never felt a desire to possess someone like he did when he’d looked at her. 

The opening had been perfect when Kagome had given him chocolate on Valentine’s Day. She’d been dressed in a red and gold dress, and she’d worn red lipstick. They’d taken so many classes together, and they’d majored in history, giving Hojo even more excuses to just be near her. Through it all, he’d never seen Kagome don make up like this, and his heart had skipped when he’d noted that she’d worn that lipstick just for him. White Day couldn’t come fast enough, and Hojo had pulled out all the stops to show Kagome he had been worthy of her affections. He’d formally started dating her and had ravished her when the times had been most appropriate. Then, he’d met her friends Sango and Miroku. He’d tried to prove himself to her friends, but Miroku had seen past his facade way too easily.

Miroku wasn’t wrong. Hojo was more than aware that Miroku had hated him since they’d met. A year after the start of the relationship, Hojo had felt that pull to go hunting again. He hadn’t wanted to; he had Kagome. She had filled his life with light and love, and he’d felt disdain for this feeling until it’d grown too great for him to control. He’d enjoyed spinning women like silly wooden puppets, and he’d loved the way their prettiness had been preserved right at the moment of death. Lastly, he’d prided himself in the way that he held the reigns at every step, and these women had never known they had been a means to an end. 

Did Miroku see all of that? Hojo thought. 

When his thoughts went to Miroku again, his focus stopped. Hojo had known that Kagome and Miroku had been close since college. Quite a few times, Hojo had followed Kagome and noticed this hulking man hanging out with her. At first, Hojo had thought of breaking his little fast to wipe out the competition, but he’d only calmed down when he’d seen Miroku hitting on some other woman with magenta eye shadow. Although Miroku had seemed less of an issue, he’d still see that bastard hanging around his Kagome and talking to her too much for his liking. 

As far as Hojo had known, he’d never amount to Miroku’s worth. No matter how much he went to the gym and practiced at the dojo, he’d always see Miroku as bigger, stronger, and much more masculine than he ever could be. Kagome had given him praise, but he’d never gotten the same type of loving praise that she’d given to Miroku. She’d faun over Miroku at his tournaments and whenever he did any single fucking thing. He’d never surpass the pure bullshit that Kagome associated with Miroku. That fucker was still in the way!

Thinking now of Kagome refusing to show him her phone only continued the burning fire in his whole body. He had known she’d been texting Miroku. It had been like that guy had had it out for him--no, for his Kagome! That was it! Miroku had to be mutually cheating with Kagome! Hojo’s thoughts continued to spiral until he took another drag, effectively getting him to come back down to his current situation. 

Taking a deep breath, Hojo glanced back at Eri’s body, and he groaned. “Shit!” he cursed to himself. There was another familiar desire in his chest now. He banged the back of his head against the doorframe again. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Taking her should’ve calmed him down. He licked his lips and looked down at his cigarette. “I’m going to need more of these.”

Hojo looked down at the phone and texted, “I’ll see you later.” He clutched his smartphone and felt the urge to fling it against the wall. He’d been ignoring her messages and calls, and he didn’t want to crack in front of her. If she saw what he really was, she wouldn’t love him anymore. He couldn’t have that.

Hojo finished his cigarette and flicked the rest outside the door before closing it, making sure that he turned the padlock. He looked down at his phone, seeing it was well past ten at night now. He’d have to leave now if he wanted to get home in time to have that talk with Kagome. Shaking his head with a sneer on his lips, Hojo wanted to enjoy Eri a little more, but time was not on his side. 

For a brief moment, he thought of Yuka. He’d used her so many times, and he’d only felt it appropriate to finish her off as he’d done. Fucking her on the side had satiated the little desire he’d had starting out, but after Kagome had caught him years after it’d started, he’d dropped her so fast, not even responding to her messages. Now with Kagome refusing to marry him and refusing to stay home just for him, he’d needed a lot more than just one per year. Yuka had been the first of his new project. 

Huffing tiredly now, Hojo walked over his bag and took out a neat cherry wood box. Opening it, his good old friend shined back at him. Picking up the knife, Hojo felt a calm come over him. He’d try to enjoy the process before its end.

**llllllllll**

Kagome had been home since last night when she’d parted from Inuyasha. Her shoulders were clear of Inuyasha’s bites, and her clothes were washed of the carnival and the beach. It was Sunday night, and she still hadn’t seen Hojo. It worried her, and Kagome had thought that maybe Hojo was also cheating. It hadn’t made her feel better, but knowing that he’d been out and about like she had been only further persuaded her that their relationship had hit its end. 

She’d mulled about the apartment, thinking of what to do. She’d tried to write out her thoughts on paper, then she tried changing her clothes to help her focus. When no strategies came to mind, Kagome went to the kitchen and pulled out the ingredients for a meringue cake. Baking helped her calm down many times when she’d been upset in the past; surely it would help her think through this, as well. She set down the strawberries on the counter alongside the sugar and eggs. Then, she placed the whipping cream on the counter and the ingredients for a chocolate ganache. With her ingredients all out, Kagome put her hair up in a messy bun and set to baking. 

The process was easy to follow. Kagome had made plenty of meringue cakes and desserts that she didn’t need to look up anything online. As she whipped the egg whites in her stand mixer, Kagome thought long and hard about how to bring the break up to attention. She set to putting together the parchment paper and the baking sheets before pre-heating the oven. Then, she thought that he’d probably ask why, and Kagome didn’t know how to tell him that she’d had enough of his silent treatment and his blaming Miroku for their brittle relationship. 

Kagome sighed and added cornstarch and sugar to her eggwhites. No matter what way she looked at their situation, Kagome couldn’t find any way that they both weren’t at fault. They were incompatible now. She combed over their history and tried to pinpoint where they’d gone wrong. Was it something she’d done to set him off to his wandering ways? Was he repulsed by her? No, he wouldn’t have proposed if he were. 

Once the meringue was done, Kagome grabbed a piping bag from a drawer, slipped a star tip inside, and scooped the meringue in afterward. With the bag opened and the tip in place, Kagome piped dozens of stars in the shape of a larger star. Finishing up the third star, Kagome checked the oven and deemed it ready for her meringues, which she popped in carefully. 

“Bake, my loves,” cooed Kagome. She went to her chocolate and the cream, and she poured her chocolates in a bowl. Microwaving the chocolate a little bit at a time, Kagome thought long and hard about how she’d bring up the break up again. Part of her just wanted to pack a bag and leave, but Kagome couldn’t do it. Hojo deserved a conversation, a break up in person. With a bitter feeling in her chest, Kagome finished up her ganache and prepared the strawberries. 

“Now the whipped cream,” Kagome told herself. She poured the cream into a bowl and set it in her mixer. Her nerves were on edge as she waited. She couldn’t stop fiddling with her shirt, the spoon, or anything within reach. Feeling just plain scared, Kagome pulled out her phone and texted both Miroku and Sango. 

“You’re doing it?” texted Sango. She followed up her message with a thumbs up.

Miroku sent trumpets and confetti emojis. “Finally!” he texted. “I’ll come get you rn.” 

“I can’t,” replied Kagome. “He’s not here yet, and I want to tell him in person.”

“Fuck that!” texted Miroku. “I’m coming to get you. Pack some clothes, and you’ll leave a note.”

“I just thought he deserved this face to face,” typed Kagome. She sent the message before checking her whipped cream. Satisfied with the look, Kagome turned off the mixer and set the whipped cream aside. 

“He’s given you the silent treatment for days now,” texted Sango. “The note is more than he deserves.”

Giving a loud sigh, Kagome went to her room, knowing Miroku would come anyway. She took out her suitcase and piled in her folded shirts, pants, and dresses, doing so with both haste and as much care as possible. When most of her clothes were tucked away in her suitcase, Kagome went to the bathroom and packed her soaps and oral care products. Then, she set her things by the door. The panda that Inuyasha had won for her sat atop the pile; she’d cuddled with it on the couch, loving that it smelt like him and funnel cake. A resolve coursed through her body. Yeah, she was going through with this for herself _and_ for Inuyasha.

Running back to the kitchen with a smile on her face, Kagome immediately checked her meringues. They looked so good. She snapped out of her pride when she heard the door being unlocked. Unsure who was here first, Miroku or Hojo, Kagome slowly stepped toward the doorway to peek. 

“Mey, where are you?” came Miroku’s voice. He was wearing a tank top and his basketball shorts. 

Sighing, Kagome walked over to Miroku and embraced him. At that moment, a whirl of emotions hit her like a truck. Sucking in her lips, Kagome pressed her head against his chest. “I’m so nervous,” she confessed. The memories in the apartment rolled through her mind, and she couldn’t help but feel sadness lying heavily in every single one.

“It’s okay, Mey,” said Miroku. He pressed his cheek to her head and held her tight. “You’re making the right choice. You deserve better. Inuyasha is better.”

At hearing her man’s name, Kagome smiled. Miroku was right. She had the two greatest friends in the world, the most loving family at the shrine, and the most beautiful man of any kind. She was moving on to something better. “You’re right, big bro,” she said. “Can you help me finish this cake first? Then, we can go.”

Time passed quickly as Miroku kept watch over Kagome; his presence was close as she wrote her note to Hojo. Getting the words out was hard, but she pushed herself and confessed all the pent up frustration on the paper. She wrote out how she hated his silent treatment, and she detailed the foolishness that was his accusing Miroku of sleeping with her. She wrote about disliking so much time apart and the little trust they had between each other hanging by less than the proverbial thread.

When the note was done, Kagome pulled out the meringues to cool. Taking the lead of the kitchen, she showed Miroku how to set up a piping bag and how to hold it when piping. He was going to be in charge of ganache, and she was going to pipe the whipped cream. She had to admit: with Miroku around, Kagome was less scared. She was less scared of just leaving a note, and she was less scared of Hojo actually coming home and seeing them baking together. She figured he’d be out super late as he usually was.

Laughing and swapping jokes, Miroku and Kagome took turns piping the ganache and whipped cream. Kagome would pile on strawberry halves between the ganache and cream. They did so until the whole cake was done, and they were left with a masterpiece. Only a few cracks were seen on the meringue, but Kagome covered those up. 

“Please, tell me we’re taking this,” said Miroku. He piped the remaining ganache into his mouth before helping Kagome with clean up. “It’s so good.” His words were muffled from his chocolate stuffed cheeks.

Smiling from her place at the sink, Kagome rinsed out the bowls she used. “Yes, we’re taking it,” she replied. When she finished the dishes, she prepared the cake to be transported and carried it to the door, where Miroku picked up her bags and followed her to his truck. Kagome sat in the passenger seat and waited for Miroku, who only went back up to lock the door. 

Kagome activated her phone screen and went to her pictures app, seeing herself and Inuyasha at the forefront of the collection. Smiling, she set up the picture to be her background on the lock screen and the main screen. She touched Inuyasha's cheek with her finger. At just seeing his picture, every worry she’d had upstairs melted away. 

Miroku ran around the truck and hopped in the driver’s seat with a grin on his face. “Mey,” he said with giddiness, “I’m so fucking proud of you!” He reached over and ruffled her hair.

“Hey!” laughed Kagome. “You’re proud of me?”

“Hell yeah I am!” declared Miroku as he pulled out of his parking spot and drove off. “Tonight, we are going to drink in your honor, and you’ll stay with Sango and me. That way, we can support you while we all figure shit out.” He made a right at the corner. “Then, we’ll tell your mom, gramps, and Sota! They’ll be so excited.”

Kagome shook her head and slumped in her seat. Thinking back on it, she knew that not one person in her family or friends liked Hojo. After his infidelity, Hojo had no more favors from the Higurashi family. As for Sango and Miroku, they hadn’t exactly trusted Hojo the entire time. Still, she couldn’t shake that she shouldn’t be happy or excited about this breakup; they’d been together for so long.

“Should I really be happy?” asked Kagome. She frowned and looked down at the phone in her hands. “We’d been together for such a long time, and… I’m not better than he is.”

Miroku sighed as he leaned back in his seat, slowing to a stop at the suddenly changed traffic light. He glanced at her, and he wasn’t smiling this time. “If you’re going to call yourself a cheater,” he said, “then stop.” Kagome peeked at him from her dropped gaze, wondering why he’d defend her. “Hojo wasn’t man enough to break up with you and let you stew in your frustration for days. You told me he’s been out late a lot for work, which I think is bullshit. Once a cheater, always a cheater. I hate to say it, Mey.” The light turned green, and he accelerated the car forward. “He’s probably fucking some chick right now.”

Kagome sucked in her bottom lip, worrying it with her teeth. She didn’t want to believe that Hojo was still cheating during their thinly repaired relationship, but she also wanted it to be true to justify her leaving and cheating, as well. At thinking that last part, Kagome tucked her phone away and squeezed her hands. She only stopped when Miroku grabbed her hand and held it firmly. Looking up at him, Kagome saw the softened features in Miroku’s face. 

“I’m horrible,” said Kagome. “I really just thought that I wanted what you said to be true...as a means to justify what I did. Doesn’t this just make me more like him? Was our relationship just some farce?”

Miroku licked his lips before turning onto his street. “Mey,” he said, “I encouraged you to take a chance with Inuyasha and explore your feelings. You feel what you feel, and you felt strongly for him. Hojo wasn’t doing his part as a boyfriend, and he gave you more than enough reasons to leave a long time ago. That bastard was lucky that you even took him back at all.”

Kagome squeezed her friend’s hand. Miroku had always talked shit about Hojo, but this felt different. He was telling the truth, not just calling Hojo some dickwad.

“Your relationship wasn’t a farce,” add Miroku. “You loved him, and he couldn’t give you what you needed… but, Mey, you deserve love. Inuyasha can give you that. He sees you in a way that none of your exes ever had.” He gave a small smile before driving into a large parking spot. “So don’t beat yourself up over this.” 

Fiddling with the window button with her free hand, Kagome asked, “Didn’t he deserve a break up in person? It would’ve been more respectful and personal… What’s the matter?” She saw disagreement all over his face, but he looked more uncomfortable as he pursed his lips tightly. 

“I think this was better,” said Miroku. He didn’t look at her and didn’t follow up. The quiet was too loud. 

“Why?” asked Kagome. 

Miroku’s grip on the wheel tightened, while his hand holding hers remained gentle. Kagome glanced at his white-knuckled hand when the leather of the wheel creaked. “I don’t trust him, Mey,” answered Miroku. “I never did… I still remember that fight with him when he outright demanded to see you. His eyes gave away too much, and I feared he’d turn those eyes on you. I still do. I don’t want to find out if he does if you were to break up with him face to face.”

With that, Miroku let go of her hand and got out of the car. Stunned, Kagome remained in her seat. She had seen that fight, but she hadn’t seen what Miroku had seen. Could Hojo be capable of turning that violence on her? The question remained at the forefront of her mind until Miroku knocked on her window. Kagome blinked then followed, helping as much as she could with her bag while carrying the cake. Cake in one hand and her toiletries in the other, Kagome walked beside Miroku to the tall red-brick apartment building. Kagome had been here multiple times enough to know the code to get in and the route to the apartment. They filed in the elevator when Kagome’s phone rang a couple of times.

“Must be a text from Sango,” Kagome said dismissively. She could answer her when they got upstairs.

She didn’t get to check her phone until they were inside the apartment, which was a two-bedroom and one-bathroom space. The kitchen was open, facing the living room and the large windows. The floors were all a sanded wood, and the walls were variations of neutral colors. The most expression in the whole place was the couch, which looked like a rainbow ran it over with a truck. 

“I’m putting your stuff in the guest room,” Miroku called out to her. 

Sango must’ve heard them come in; she was walking toward the kitchen. “I’m getting the wine!” added Sango. She entered the kitchen space in her pink nightgown and hugged Kagome before retrieving glasses and the fresh bottle.

Setting the cake down on the kitchen counter, Kagome looked at the pretty marbling. If there was any part of the apartment that she loved more than the rest, it was the kitchen. The cupboards were all a pale blue with silver knobs. The appliances had character with dents and scratches here and there. The dishes were like glass doilies with their patterns and colors. The kitchen was very much a mix of Miroku and Sango. 

Thinking back on her former kitchen, it hardly represented herself and Hojo. It’d always been so clean, but there hadn’t been any character, not like here. She gave a sad smile before bringing out her phone to turn on the screen. The background picture had her smiling and thinking about the meet up in just another day. The message, however, made her smile fall.

“Get back home,” texted Hojo. “We need to talk.”

Kagome felt herself freeze. The text was short, but the tone was off. Hojo rarely had anger streaks, and the last time had been when he’d accused her of sleeping with her best friend. This Hojo was demanding—no, commanding her to come back to their apartment. Didn’t he see the note? Didn’t he see that her things were gone? 

“What’s the matter?” asked Sango, who leaned against the counter and tried to get Kagome to answer. Glancing at Kagome’s phone, Sango sighed. “He’s home, isn’t he?”

Nodding, Kagome unlocked her phone and opened up Hojo’s text, which allowed Sango to see. “He’s never spoken to me like this,” she said.

Sango pursed her lips and gently took the phone from Kagome’s hand. After she turned off the screen, she said, “You don’t have to worry about him anymore. He can’t tell you what to do.”

The phone’s notification sound went off again. Looking at her phone in Sango’s hand, Kagome got a good look at Hojo’s next text: “Are you with Miroku? Are you leaving me for him?”

Eyes wide, Kagome felt the familiar anger she’d felt before entering her chest. How could he think she’d cheat with Miroku? She’d already explained that they were best friends, close enough to be siblings. 

“Answer me!” texted Hojo. Next to come up on the screen was his caller ID. That picture she’d had of him was so contradictory, and Kagome felt the need to answer her phone just to set things straight. However, the sneer on Sango’s face stopped her. Sango rarely showed a face like that, and the last time she’d seen it, some dude got his shit wrecked. Her phone continued to ring in Sango’s hand, and both women just stood there and watched. 

Kagome sighed heavily when the call ended. “I can’t believe him,” she growled with a cross of her arms. She barely spared a glance at the device when Hojo called again. 

“I’m going to block his number,” declared Sango as she exited the call. With a few taps, Sango deemed Hojo blocked and handed it back to Kagome. She wasn’t sneering anymore, but her expression was one of complete utter disgust. “He won’t be bothering you now.”

“We talking about Hojo?” asked Miroku, who entered the kitchen with them. He looked at Sango, who briefly explained the situation at hand. “That guy is clearly unhinged. While he’s probably sticking his dick in who knows where, he has the sack to drag me down to his level. Fucking prick!”

Kagome slipped the phone back onto the counter. The situation was setting in and weighing down on her shoulders and mind. She was stuck between sitting down and trying not to mope over the hurtful fruits of the breakup. “If you guys don’t mind,” she said quietly, “I just want to eat cake and not think about him anymore.”

Miroku was silent, but he nodded with a softer expression. “We can do whatever you need,” reassured Sango with a smile. She walked across the kitchen to get a knife, while Miroku opened a cupboard and pulled down a few plates. When everything was assembled, Kagome sliced three large pieces of cake for everyone, and they all walked to the horrid couch to eat and sip wine. 

When the wine was gone and the cake was more than half-eaten, everyone washed up in a comical line at the bathroom and went to bed. Kagome sat at the head of her bed, resting her back against the pink pillows and wooden headboard. Her bag remained unpacked and settled against the grey wall. The panda sat right next to Kagome, holding the spot that she hoped Inuyasha would fill some time in the future. Her phone was plugged in to charge, but it was in her hand. She was swiping through pictures of Hojo, which got sparse as they became more recent. Then, she ended up scrolling to the pictures of Inuyasha. She wanted to take so much more, but she only got three. The first of his confused state and the next two of his gazing at the fireworks. He looked so intrigued and happy to be there. His smile was warm, and Kagome felt the urge to just barge into that forest and see him again.

I’ll see you soon, thought Kagome with a smile. 

**llllllllll**

Inuyasha was running along a stream of crystal clear water when he stopped at hearing Shippo complain about his speed. Glancing over his shoulder, Inuyasha said, “Told you to just stay on my shoulder.” He raised a brow at Shippo pouting back at him through red puffy cheeks.

“You know I can’t run as fast as you!” complained Shippo. He took in a few more short breaths before wiping his sweaty brow. He trotted right up to Inuyasha and hopped on his shoulder, where he aggressively hugged Inuyasha’s hair. 

The little action brought a smile to Inuyasha’s face. Shippo may be puffy now, but he knew the kid couldn’t stay mad at him. He’d be fine by the time they’d get home. Then, Shippo would eat and cuddle with his fox toy. Thinking of the toy, Inuyasha had been pleased when Shippo had declared the toy perfect and had shown it off to everyone in the cave. Shippo had even loved the toy twice over when he’d learned that Kagome had been part of the winning. 

“Carnival?” Shippo had asked as he’d hugged the toy. His tail had been wagging excitedly. 

“Yeah,” Inuyasha had answered. “It’s a fun place. I’d even won Kagome a huge panda.” He’d crossed his arms with pride swelling in his chest. 

“Panda?” Shippo had inquired with a tilt of his head.

“Like your toy,” Inuyasha had explained. “No one else won it except me!”

Grinning now, Inuyasha continued running along the stream. He was full of energy; he could feel the adrenaline fueling his legs, all from just remembering Kagome’s smile at his winning. Time couldn’t pass fast enough; he wanted to see her. Maybe she’d be okay to see Shippo before they go shopping. His little fox was asking for her at least once every few hours. 

The deathly odor of multiple demons entered his nostrils, and Inuyasha heard the swift slithering, crawling, and growling of many. Without hesitation, Inuyasha stopped in a tight clearing and unsheathed the Tetsaiga. The last time he’d drawn his sword, it had been to protect his family and Kagome. She came to his mind as the sword pulsed and enlarged. The hilt was a flurry of fur, from his own father’s mane, and the sword itself was the last proof of his sire’s existence at all as it had been forged from his father’s fang. 

Inuyasha squared his shoulders as he held the blade with both hands. The braided leather between his hands scratched his skin, but Inuyasha gripped it firmly. The sounds of demons surrounded him. His ears flicked back and forth, each growl and snap being taken in. Shippo held tightly to him, shivering against his shoulder. 

“If you’re scared,” whispered Inuyasha firmly, “then go and hide somewhere. The battlefield is no place for a child.” His knit brow only tightened as the sounds go closer. Now he could hear the thrashing of branches and upturning of earth. The combined sounds were like thundering hooves.

Shippo nuzzled Inuyasha’s cheek. “I’ll go get Koga and Ayame,” he said, returning the serious tone that Inuyasha just held. “You can count on me!” He quickly dismounted his surrogate father’s shoulder and scurried through the tall sprouts of young trees before taking to the air and transforming into an eagle. His loud caw was the reassurance Inuyasha needed. 

“Not necessary,” muttered Inuyasha. He felt his aura swirling around his blade. It’d been so long since he’d felt this. The last time he’d used his blade like this he’d protected Kikyo and her village from a herd of feral demons. Kikyo wasn’t here anymore. He had someone else to protect now. Like his father before him, Inuyasha would protect a human woman, even if she was leagues away.

Bringing the blade back, Inuyasha leaned forward on his dominant leg and eyed the very first demon to break the line of trees. “Go!” roared Inuyasha as he swung the blade forward. “Wind Scar!” For the first time in hundreds of years, Inuyasha poured his demonic aura into his blade and unleashed it unto his enemies. The pulsing of his power shook his arms as he watched the golden energy of his father’s and his own power obliterate the tens to hundreds of demons in a flash of bright light, akin to the claws his father had wielded long ago. Now, these were his claws. 

When the light died down, Inuyasha saw the deep crevices spanning nearly a mile long in front of himself. Any demons that were within the wind scar’s wake lay on the ground in pieces. Limbs, heads, torsos, and tails were all puddled and piled in various spots. Their flesh shined in the sunlight and steamed from the leftover heat of Inuyasha’s power. The stench of their gore was pungent, but it was an odor that Inuyasha knew. He’d smelt it multiple times before the barrier, and now, Inuyasha had no problem putting ferals in their place just like did back then. 

From another incoming wave of thundering growls, it appeared those weren’t the only demons. His ears flicked backward. Inuyasha could hear more coming from behind, so he turned and called forth his claws once again, leaving another trail of bodies. His arms shook even more, and he was swallowing air like he’d been suffocated. Sweat beaded his forehead, chest, and back. 

I’m out of training, thought Inuyasha bitterly.

Another surge of growls and biting snarls came from his left. Gritting his teeth, Inuyasha bellowed, “Wind scar!” The power was sent into another wall of demons, obliterating them all together just like the previous two waves. Inuyasha gasped and stuck his sword into the forest bed beneath his feet. The cool of dirt was soothing against his soles as his body sweat even more. His arms shook more as he held himself up by the hilt of the sword. 

“Fuck!” cursed Inuyasha. His ears were twitching back and forth now, picking up movement from all around. He chuckled bitterly. “These brainless creeps underestimate me.” He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined his woman, his Kagome. She was beautiful and telling him she was waiting for him to come back home. Yeah, she would be back in his room under his furs and cradling Shippo. Suddenly, the demons were closer now. His eyes opened, and Inuyasha was up with the blade balanced in his hands again. He growled, his fangs showing clear and his chest rumbling deeply. He swung his sword once, twice, and once more in different directions, capturing hordes of demons in the wake of his wrath. “You’re not worthy of killing me!” He swung his sword one last time, catching another wave. 

Inuyasha fell to one knee and stuck his blade into the ground again. He was gasping for air now and trying to force his shaking limbs to take him up in a battle stance again. When his body refused to move, Inuyasha swore, “Shit! Fucking arms and legs. Get up!” He continued to yell at his own body to get up. He caught the hungry eyes of another incoming wave of demons. This time, the horde was much bigger, and they spanned the cleared area he’d created. 

Before he could summon the last bit of strength to get up, a howl ripped through the trees. From either side of Inuyasha came the hurdling bodies of giant wolves. He watched the familiar forms of Koga and Ayame break through the feral demon’s first line. Other wolves were tearing into the flanks of the demons. 

“Inuyasha!” came Shippo’s voice. The fox demon bounded through the foliage and stood in the nook between Inuyasha’s body and his sword. “Are you okay? I brought the pack!” His little hands touched at his legs and face, looking for the damage. 

“You did good, Shippo,” commended Inuyasha. He gave a tired smile. This kid not only gathered their family to arms, but he came back to the fight. Pride filled his chest. The kid he’d spent all these years raising showed the traits of a brave man. “You’re growing up too damn fast.” With that, he forced himself to stand up. 

A gust of wind sent Inuyasha’s hair fluttering about and had Shippo clinging to his leg. Inuyasha hefted the sword to sit on his shoulder, and he glanced up to see Kagura midair on a feather. She looked almost bored as she waved her fan; her wind blades sliced through demons and made confetti of their parts. She brought her arm back and set forth a stronger wind, but the blades looked like racing white wolves this time. 

Inuyasha grinned. Soul bonds were something to be admired as he knew Kagura was showing her status as bound and demonstrating the fruits of their combined powers. For a moment, Inuyasha wondered what his wind scar would look like if Kagome agreed to bind her soul with his. His grin never fell as he rushed forward with Shippo trailing behind him. 

After clearing a wave of demons coming in, Inuyasha turned to check on Shippo, who tossed up a wooden snake puppet, which turned into a golden dragon with a frothy mouth. Shippo pointed forward, and the puppet roared as it surged forward, taking down demons in its path. 

“That’s my boy!” cheered Inuyasha as he threw a fist in the air. Shippo nodded at him and ran to engage the enemy with another trick. With Shippo still in his sights, Inuyasha went over to Koga and hopped atop his back, where he sliced off demons trying to gnaw through the giant wolf’s hide. His sights went to Ayame, who had Kagura riding their back and slicing away demons like she was dancing. Seeing that his friends were safe, Inuyasha helped out other wolves by clearing their backs and legs.

Within minutes, the wave of demons grew sparse until there were none left. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and walked over to Shippo, picking the kid up by his shirt and plopping him on his shoulder. The wolves reduced their size and gathered around Inuyasha. Scanning his family, Inuyasha saw no casualties and few injuries. 

Koga came to the forefront. “You really thought you’d take them all on your own, huh?” he said lightly. “Good thing the kid came and got us.”

Inuyasha’s ear twitched, but he gave a smile. Koga was right. Hundreds of years of no practice with the wind scar left him vulnerable. “I trusted him to get you.” He patted Shippo on the head, while Shippo was wrapping himself in Inuyasha’s hair. 

“Got to admit that this is weird,” pitched in Ayame, who changed the subject and gestured to the carcasses all around them. In their other arm, Kagura was at their side with her arm wrapped around their waist. “I’ve never seen ferals so organized.”

Kagura tapped her lips with her fan. “These demons don’t just organize spontaneously, my love,” she said up to Ayame. “They’d need someone to organize them.”

Koga grunted. “Who the hell would organize a bunch of ferals?” he asked. His question was met with many hums and muttered theories. 

Inuyasha thought hard about the attack. Kagura and Ayame were right, and Koga asked the all-time question. Then, he remembered the ogre and Hakudoshi. However, both times that kid had attacked had been there personally and in the presence of Kagome. This time, Kagome wasn’t here. He pursed his lips. What would Naraku and Hakudoshi get out of targeting him alone?

“Hakudoshi,” proposed Inuyasha smoothly. He looked Koga in the eyes. “That little vermin has been attacking a lot lately.”

“Naraku’s kid?” asked Koga. He crossed his arms as his chin dipped, his eyes lost in thought. “He attacked you before and attacked our home… Hakudoshi is a puppet as much as these ferals were. He’s not smart enough or motivated enough to do this on his own. This just means Naraku is stirring, but why would he act now? We’re all stuck in here, and he’d get nothing out of killing you.”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha sighed. “The first time he attacked,” he said, “Hakudoshi was targeting Kagome.” He growled. “That little vermin… He attacked us, but I don’t know if it was specifically for Kagome, either. He wouldn’t have known she was within the mountains at that time.”

“You’re probably a threat,” offered Ginta, a wolf with discolored hair. 

“If I were a big bad demon like Naraku,” added Hakkaku, a spiky-haired wolf demon, “I’d get rid of the big fish that’d ruin my goals.”

“He’s got a point,” supported Ayame. They tightened their arm around Kagura’s shoulders. “This would mean that by getting rid of you, Naraku would have complete access to something or could complete his goal. He’s a conniving bastard from what I remember.”

“What do you have that’s so valuable?” asked Koga. His hands were on his hips now as he peered at Inuyasha, who didn’t have to think too much about the answer.

No! thought Inuyasha with wide eyes. 

**llllllllll**

Naraku smirked as he watched the gardener from afar. The guy was arranging the body and staring right at the severed head with malice dripping from his gaze. His hair was messy, but his clothes were too clean. Appearances aside, Naraku took in the anger, frustration, and desperation that encompassed this man’s existence. 

“Kagome,” hissed the gardener, “why are you leaving me? What did I do to make you run? You were the one who cheated this time! You and that fucking Miroku. What is it, huh? Is his dick bigger than mine! I know you’re fucking him!”

Licking his lips, Naraku thought, Could he be thinking of the same Kagome that I seek? One way to find out...

“Hello, gardener,” greeted Naraku as he entered his guest’s garden. 

Looking at Naraku over his shoulder, the gardener warned, “I’m in a shitty mood right now. If you want to continue living, then move on somewhere else.” The look in his eyes was one of a predator, thirsting for the next meal to get by. However, Naraku was aware that the gardener wouldn’t be satisfied with a man. After all, he could smell the fluids on the lower appendages joining the head and torso. 

“I’m an admirer of your work,” confessed Naraku as he gestured to the bodies. “I’ve been visiting and hoping to catch you.”

Suddenly, the gardener stood up and withdrew a knife, holding it and standing in such a way that reminded Naraku of highly skilled mercenaries. “You’re not my type,” said the gardener, “but I’m hungry enough to take you and put you in the ground.”

Naraku smirked, the corners of his mouth reaching towards his ears. He held out his arms and challenged, “Kill me if you think you can.” He continued his wry smirking as the gardener slashed at his body and stabbed him. Then, he outright laughed when the knife broke, making the gardener take a step back and observe the waste of his energy. Nothing changed; every fiber of Naraku, clothes included, was still intact. 

The gardener narrowed his eyes and growled, “Who are you? W-What are you?”

“Like I said,” answered Naraku. He took a step forward, enjoying how the man didn’t back away. Good. This man wasn’t a coward. “I’m just a fan…” He bowed his head, giving this monstrous human some sort of respect for thinking he could really cause him damage. “My name is Naraku, and I am very interested in your work. I’d like to understand it a little more.”

“You didn’t answer my second question,” snapped the gardener. He tossed the knife aside but kept his hands up. 

“You humans are so out of touch with the past that you don’t even recognize a great demon when you see one,” commented Naraku. His smirk was gone, but his chin was raised. He may wish to have the favor of this human, but he was not about to bare his neck to this beastly thing. How out of touch were humans these days?

“Bullshit,” called the gardener. 

Naraku snorted, amused that a human would call him a liar. What a beastly thing for a beast to do. Humans lied, but Naraku never prided himself on lying. Even with obscure details, Naraku never fibbed to his equals or victims. He held out his arms again, but he gestured to the trees. “Do you see where you are?” asked Naraku. 

The gardener didn’t drop his stance, but he did glance about. “So what?” 

“These trees and this area,” answered Naraku, “are mine.” He gave an amused smile at the gardener’s furrowed brow. “My aura killed this entire area, and somehow, you’re just evil enough to survive it. Yes, dear gardener, you’re trespassing, but I didn’t stop you.” He approached the gardener and caught the fist coming for his face. “As lord here, I truly wish that my favorite artist would hold back his attacks.”

With that, Naraku walked around him and looked over the complete body. From the corner of his eye, he could see his guest shaking and gnashing his teeth. Yes, the gardener wasn’t the alpha male here; Naraku was very much the stronger one. “What do you want from me?” asked the gardener, who glanced at the broken shard of his knife. 

“I told you my name,” said Naraku. “What do I call you, gardener?”

“Hojo,” replied the gardener. “People call me The Hades Killer outside _your_ lands.” He approached the still exposed body, keeping a distance from Naraku. 

“Hojo,” repeated Naraku. “That was a name of nobility. Tell me, are you of nobility, Hojo?” He didn’t understand the significance of the nickname Hojo’d given him, but his actual name rang a bell. Once before did he run into a clumsy oaf called Akitoki Hojo, who wasn’t even worth glancing at on his walk to destroy a battalion of soldiers and priests. Unlike this Hojo, the fool had thought himself so safe as to introduce himself and blabber about taking some cursed object to a shrine. 

Pursing his lips, Hojo shook his head. “You must be out of touch with the world if you think nobility would still matter during these times,” he replied. He gave a hard look at Naraku. “Why are you talking to me? Usually, people would run and call the police to report this.”

Chuckling, Naraku folded his hands behind his back as he angled his head to return his unaffected stare back at Hojo. This Hojo probably wasn’t so far removed from his line. Calling him, Naraku, human! Ridiculous! “I told you,” he answered, “I’m a great demon… Human lives mean nothing to me. What kind of fan would I be to destroy my favorite artist’s work? Tell me how you’ve come up with this garden.” His smile was sharp, showcasing his fangs. 

Hojo hummed, still displeased. “This isn’t a garden,” he explained as his eyes ran over the graves. “This is my underworld.” He approached the tree with Yuka’s head at the roots and touched the dead bark. “Trees are associated with life and giving people means to breathe, but overlooked are the roots that reach deep down in the soil to the land of the dead.”

“You’re bringing these women closer to their destination,” proposed Naraku as he watched Hojo stare deep into the bark. He could see the anxiety running its course in this human, and he knew he needed to push towards the calmer waters. He needed this little twerp to start talking about his work.

Raising his chin and glancing at Naraku, Hojo further explained, “The roots will take them down, down into the underworld. I am a ruler as I was the one to grant them death.”

“You see yourself as a god?” asked Naraku. Hilarious! Hojo wouldn’t be the first human to declare godly status. Naraku had seen many do it and fall at the hands of actual supernatural beings. Humans surely were so fickle.

Hojo actually chuckled. “A god can give life,” he replied. “I take it away.”

“How do you see yourself, then?” inquired Naraku. He took a step back and turned to walk over to the completed tree. “And why do you discriminate?” It didn’t escape him that all the victims had similarities in gender, and from looking a the dismembered body in the open grave, Naraku guessed they all looked just like that. 

Leaning against the tree now, Hojo said, “I am no god, and I’m no demon… I’m simply the reaper.” He glanced down at Yuka’s head. “I lord over those who I deem worthy of my own world.”

At his words, Naraku smiled. This human really felt powerful just from taking life. For a demon, that was a big whoop. Life was harder to keep than to take. He still didn’t understand the meaning of a reaper, but he figured that it must be some other powerful being that humans came up with. “For one who doesn’t see himself as descended of nobility,” he quipped, “you sure do act like a noble aristocrat, picky and strict.” He licked his lips, amused at Hojo’s sneer. “Don’t fret, _lord_ Hojo. I simply jest.”

“What do you get out of this?” asked Hojo. His lip twitched.

Naraku hummed. This was the moment he was waiting for. “I just want to help you complete your work,” he said smoothly. 

“I work alone,” said Hojo. “I’ll fill the roots of these trees with those I deem fit. It’s _mine_.”

“I would never dream of painting on your canvas,” replied Naraku.

Hojo grunted, but he didn’t let up his stiff posture.

He’d have to get serious now. Holding up his hands, palms facing upward, Naraku poured his will into the bones of his hands to tear through his flesh and to create a white mirror. He offered the mirror to Hojo, whose eyes were wide. “Go on,” encouraged Naraku. “Take the mirror. It is made from my bones. This Kanna Mirror will never break, and it will show you what you wish. Your next addition maybe.” He smirked as Hojo slowly came forward and held out a single hand for the mirror. Satisfied when the human took his gift, Naraku circled around and watched Hojo look into the mirror. 

The image that came up had Hojo exclaiming, “Kagome!”

Eyes wide with glee, Naraku saw the very woman that Hakudoshi spoke of. Kagome was walking among a myriad of young students and leading them to sing a song about the weather. She wore a pink dress and had her wavy hair down to frame her face. His son had told him the woman was beautiful, but his words had done her no justice. Naraku could only think about how she surpassed the beauty of her ancestors before her. To have her, under him or simply at his side, would prove him powerful enough to take over the land with ease. With kagome as the most powerful priestess to grace the country, no demon, human, or lowly priest could stand in his way. 

Looking between Kagome and the body in the ground, Naraku saw the resemblance. He almost laughed right in Hojo’s ear. This human really hated this woman so much that he’d kill her over and over again in different women. A toothy smirk graced his features as he purred, “You must hate this woman to see her in this mirror.”

Hojo flinched. His hands were gripping the edges of the mirror, making the edges of his hands go white with strain. He growled, “I will not kill her.”

Naraku tilted his head with his brow furrowed. That wasn’t what he expected. No beast acted outside its intended nature. “Oh?” asked Naraku, keeping his tone smooth. “What would you like to do with this woman?”

“I love her,” admitted Hojo. “...She was supposed to help me stop.”

Humming, Naraku righted his gaze from Hojo to Kagome. “She knows you do this,” he assumed, confused. No priestess would stand by a murderous human.

Hojo shook his head. “She’s too beautiful and pure for this,” said Hojo. “She didn’t know she was in love with a monster.” There was a lilt in his tone.

Inhaling softly so as not to alarm Hojo, Naraku took in the emotions of love, lust, and disgust. Disgust? For whom? “She’s no longer yours,” Naraku assumed again. This little fact made Naraku feel lighter on his feet. He’d possibly have access to Kagome now that she had no connection to Hojo anymore. He backed away and stepped around to face Hojo, whose expression went from longing to absolute rage. 

Growling and baring his teeth, Hojo answered, “No!” His hands shook now. “She left me! She left me for that steroid ridden prick!”

Naraku’s brows rose. What the heck were steroids? Nevermore did he want to laugh, but he held his tongue. He needed this human to cooperate if he was ever to get close to the priestess. Smiling and ignoring Hojo’s clear disgust for this mystery man, Naraku leaned forward. “You should show her this folly,” suggested Naraku. Hojo glared at him. “Now, now, Hojo. Don’t waste your effort on me… Every lord needs a lady at his side. Show her your power.”

“I-said-I-won’t-kill-her,” bit Hojo pointedly. He approached Naraku, amusing the demon further with his foolish bravery. “I will get Kagome back! I don’t need your help with that, either!”

A chuckle broke from Naraku. “Is taking life your only power?” He waved a hand over the mirror, channeling the cold of his powers to generate the image that Hojo hated so much. He watched Hojo glance down at the mirror with disgust. 

“Miroku,” seethed Hojo. 

Naraku could see that man bent over a desk and typing away on a computer was the priest Hakudoshi spoke about. His son never skimped on details, and Naraku was understanding that this Hojo was intertwined with his mission. He was perfect. It’d be a waste of time to prod Hojo and lose contact with someone who could step outside the damn barrier. 

“I could take care of him,” offered Naraku. When Hojo glanced up at him with a more disarmed look, he knew he had the advantage. Although the priestess was a weakness for Hojo, this Miroku turned out to be the biggest weakness between the two. What better way to calm a beastly human than to do him the favor? “A human like this would be easy to dispatch.”

“How do I know I can rely on your word?” asked Hojo. 

“You ask for trust?”

“Trust is for the weak.”

“What are you asking for, then?”

“I want his head,” Hojo replied simply. “It won’t get the honor of being buried at the roots, but his head would make a great decoration for my underworld.”

Naraku smirked. This Hojo didn’t think like an aristocrat at all; he thought like a conqueror, a bloodthirsty tyrant. Had this Hojo existed before the barrier, he’d have been feared greatly. “You will have your head,” he said. Then, he paused.

“You want to trade,” Hojo inquired. He held the mirror in the pit of his arm. “I was under the assumption you were just here to watch this place grow.”

The human wasn’t just a dumb box of rocks at all. Hojo’s suspicion wouldn’t do, however. This human was a pawn who needed to feel like the king on a chessboard. Shaking his head, Naraku explained, “I was just thinking you’d need a new weapon. My body was too tough, and your blade broke.” His chest lightened considerably as he held up his palm, his fingers spread wide open. His bones, once again, crackled and pulled from his body to make a knife worthy of an emperor. The handle was wrapped in purple and silver bindings, while the blade itself was clear like glass with Naraku’s crest, a spider, engraved in it. 

Naraku was aware that Hojo couldn’t see his aura swarming the blade with snake-like movement, and he knew that Hojo wouldn’t suspect he wasn’t the king on the board. When Hojo took the knife and balanced it in his hand with satisfaction on his face, Naraku knew he’d just set up the perfect strings to move his puppet along.

**llllllllll**

Kagome approached the barrier, wearing a new and freshly washed red dress that showed her shoulders and neck. The piece covered her arms and hugged her chest and waist before flowing out like carnation petals. There were white patterns along the waist, and there were matching patterns around the wrists. With her outfit, she still wore spandex underneath and donned white shoes that she cleaned off with a toothbrush last night. The last bit of her outfit was a red ribbon tied around her neck with a bow.

Instead of her usual rainbow bag, Kagome carried a blue backpack that had her used clothes, soaps she used, and the food she’d brought for Inuyasha and Shippo. Kagome opted to get Inuyasha different flavored ramen, and she made Shippo a cute lunch box full of animal-themed goodies. There were also some macarons she’d made last night with Sango, so she’d share those with Shippo. She’d already eaten her mother’s cooking, so she didn’t see the need to bring anything other than a bag of chocolate pretzels as a snack. 

“Are you all set?” her mother had asked at the door. Kagome’s mother and grandfather had stood at the door with Kagome. Her mother had worn a green dress, while her grandfather still wore his priestly robes. Sota had been leaning against the wall, dressed in his used soccer gear. They’d all gone to his game and had come back to celebrate until Kagome had showered and declared her leave. 

Kagome had nodded as she’d held up her pretzels. “I’m all set.”

“I want you to know that we’re proud of you,” her grandfather had said. “I can’t wait for you to bring home a respectable person.”

“So anyone who isn’t Hojo,” Sota had quickly added with a grin. He chuckled when their grandfather looked at him pointedly. 

“I’ll bring him over some time,” Kagome had replied. At their surprised faces, Kagome had remembered she’d forgotten to tell them about Inuyasha. Her answer had been followed up with her family asking a multitude of questions. Her mother and brother had happily expressed their hopes in what her boyfriend looked like and acted like, while her grandfather had pulled out sutras and charms for some reason. Kagome had insisted they wait until they meet him, which had been good enough to get her out the door finally. 

Unable to contain her excitement any longer, Kagome texted Miroku and Sango where she was and passed through the barrier. The trees greeted her with their waving branches and happy leaves, and the air was pure in her nose. She didn’t get a chance to step forward when she heard Shippo’s voice calling her name. Kagome looked up and yelped as Shippo was free-falling into her arms. She caught him and chided, “Shippo, you could get hurt like that!”

Shippo shook his head. There were dark circles under his bright eyes, and she could see a tinge of red in them. “Kagome!” he pleaded. “Don’t listen to him! He’ll--”

“--Runt!” cut in Inuyasha’s voice. Right after his cut off, Inuyasha landed right in front of Kagome, getting her to back up. He wasn’t pleased. “Don’t go telling her things without me around!”

What was it with people just free-falling and landed right in front of her without warning. “Inuyasha?” said Kagome as she held Shippo on her hip. “What’s the matter?” She saw how he looked worn out. His usual honey warm eyes were hard and pointed at Shippo. “What happened?” 

“A bunch of demons tried to take down Inuyasha!” exclaimed Shippo. “But my pops was too strong for them.” He crossed his arms with his chest puffed. “He held them off, and then everyone came in and put them all down!” He threw his hands out and made a squishing sound as he punched his hand for visual emphasis. 

Kagome blinked then grinned at Shippo before patting his head. Shippo responded by hugging her and pressing his face to her shoulder. His cheek was warm, and his eyelashes were ticklish as he shut his eyes. She had to hold back from cradling him like a baby and cuddling him to her chest. Then, she gazed at Inuyasha, who wasn’t smiling and still appeared as if he’d fall down at any moment. Deciding not to hide her affection and provide some comfort, she took a step forward and hugged him with her free arm.

Her heart jumped when Inuyasha wrapped them both in his warm embrace. The back muscles under her small hand were trembling and tense. How much fighting did Inuyasha do? She felt Inuyasha’s lips against her hair, so Kagome lifted her head and raised herself on her toes to kiss him. The kiss was chaste, and Kagome didn’t want to show much more in front of the little fox demon on her hip. However, she couldn’t escape Inuyasha’s passionate lips, and she surrendered to him for a few moments until she heard Shippo actually snore against her skin. They parted with a soft smack of their lips.

“He fell asleep,” observed Inuyasha. His voice was a whisper against her lips, and Kagome’s hooded eyes closed as she smiled back against his soft peck at the corner of her mouth. 

“He was so energetic just moments ago,” replied Kagome in just as low of a whisper. She kissed Inuyasha on his lips, loving the way his lips were still warm and inviting. “Why was he so freaked out?” She stared up into Inuyasha’s now warm eyes and kept her gaze fixed as he rested his forehead against her own. 

“Shippo is just as much a warrior as I am now,” explained Inuyasha. “He refused to leave the battlefield, even after I told him to go rest… The family and I have been up almost all night protecting our home from feral demons.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. “Are you all okay?” she asked. “Is there anything I can do?” Her mind went immediately to healing, but the look Inuyasha gave her was one of apprehension. She searched his eyes for her answer, but he glanced away at Shippo for a moment before returning her gaze. 

“Koga, Ayame, and I have been talking,” answered Inuyasha. His hold on Kagome and Shippo tightened. “We think that Naraku is purposely attacking me, and I think it’d be best if you remained outside the barrier for a while.”

There was a long pause. Kagome was stunned; her lips were parted as she thought about some response to this. Had she not shown her ability to defend herself? Had she not shown her capable hands at healing injuries? Did he forget that she slew an ogre?

“For how long?” Kagome finally asked. The idea of being away from him settled in her stomach like a heavy rock. When Inuyasha removed his arms to settle his hand on her neck and to straighten his posture, Kagome felt that rock sink lower. His eyes were downcast, and he was clearly in thought. His ears were drawn back against his hair. “How long?”

Shaking his head, Inuyasha sighed. “I-I don’t know,” he admitted. He ran his thumb over the soft of her chin and settled it back down on the red ribbon. “I don’t know how long Naraku plans to keep this up, but I do know that I don’t want you getting caught in the middle of it.”

Kagome swallowed. “Would you have me leave now?”

Inuyasha looked down at her with wide sorrowful eyes. He furrowed his brow before closing his eyes and shaking his head again. “I don’t want to not see you, Kagome,” he said. “I don’t want you to leave, but to ask you to stay at risk of your own life would be beyond selfish… I made a promise to protect you.”

Pursing her lips, Kagome pressed her forehead against Inuyasha’s. “You wouldn’t leave me,” she said, believing every word. Inuyasha always came to her rescue, inside and outside the barrier. She couldn’t think of anyone who could stand a chance against him. “I don’t want to leave you.” She placed her free hand on his cheek and smiled when he pressed his face to her hand. 

Inuyasha turned his face and kissed her palm. “If you stay, you’ll have to remain in my room,” he said. He fingered her ribbon before embracing her again. “I’m being selfish right now.” He pressed his cheek to hers, so his words were whispered right in her ear. “I know you wanted to spoil me with your world. I’m sorry.”

Kagome clutched at his robe. “You can be as selfish as you want with me,” she said. She saw his ears flick up before pressing back down to his head. “As long as I’m with you, I don’t care where we are.” She could feel Inuyasha smiling against her skin, and Kagome just wanted to kiss him again.

Suddenly, Inuyasha’s ears perked, and he turned himself, so all Kagome saw was his back. He was growling so loud that Kagome had to press her hand to Shippo’s ear in hopes the little fox wouldn’t be disturbed. She watched him look left and right before pulling out his sword, which expanded a lot larger than she last remembered. She figured that the blade would be so heavy due to its size, but by the way Inuyasha handled it, it appeared to weigh even less than a feather.

“Stay back,” said Inuyasha. His ears were straight up, and his stance was strong. His shoulders shook as he stood there, but he didn’t remain standing too long as he took a step forward and yelled out all while swinging his massive blade. 

Kagome held on tighter to Shippo as she watched the immense wave of demonic energy split the trees and encounter the wailing of what she could only imagine being demons. When the brightness of the energy died down, Kagome gaped at the deep grooves in the earth and the carnage flooding them. Body pieces and blood were splattered everywhere. She glanced at Inuyasha, who had his sword in the ground and was on his knees. The heavy rise and drop of his shoulders were enough for Kagome to know that he was beyond exhausted. 

He really put up a front just a moment ago, thought Kagome. 

She rushed to his side and knelt beside him as she held onto to Shippo’s still sleepy form. Brushing his hair back from his face, Kagome glimpsed Inuyasha’s sweat-soaked brow and tightly shut eyes. “Inu--” she started. 

A loud chorus of roars interrupted her, and Kagome glanced up to see an incoming swarm of demons. “Get behind me,” came Inuyasha’s strained voice. Looking back at him, Kagome could see him shaking. It occurred to her that he was trying to rise again, but his body was fighting back. “I’ll protect you…”

Frowning, Kagome immediately replied, “No.”

“Kagome--” began Inuyasha as he looked at her.

“--No,” cut in Kagome more firmly. She set Shippo down at Inuyasha’s side, and the little fox grumbled and yawned before sitting up on his own. Next, she took off her backpack and set it aside before facing her man again. “You’ve been fighting all night, haven’t you?” As she spoke, she held out her arms and set a barrier around them. Then, she put her hands on his cheeks to look at him softly. “Save your strength for walking because I expect to walk with you after this.” She leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips before standing up and walking in front of Inuyasha’s Tetsaiga. 

The demons were surrounding them, but they couldn’t get past the pink and white barrier. Holding out both hands, Kagome commanded the power in her body and sent out a powerful white pulse that blew the demons back from the barrier. This wasn’t like before. She didn’t feel that heat in her face or creeping into her eyes. With a slow passing of her hand in front of herself, a surge of holy power exited her barrier like an ocean wave and washed the grooves, the trees, and the air. It was a tsunami that purified the still recovering demons without a sound. When the white and pink of her power disappeared, the ground was no longer covered in gore. The carved soil was filled with lush green grass, the toppled trees were revived, and the charred leaves were healthy and bright again. 

Kagome closed her eyes, not willing to focus on the fruit of her abilities just yet, and sent out another pulse. Nothing brushed back, so she figured that the demons were all gone. With a smile, she let down the barrier and turned to Inuyasha, who was still kneeling and staring right at her. “I sense no more,” she said. 

“That was amazing!” exclaimed Shippo. He was standing right next to Inuyasha and gazing at Kagome with shining eyes and a gaping smile. 

Grinning back at him, Kagome thanked him. “C’mon, guys,” she said as she swooped down and picked up her bag. She didn’t get a chance to stand back up just yet when Shippo raised his arms, so Kagome picked him up and set him on her hip again. The little fox resumed leaning against her shoulder and holding onto her tightly with his little hands. 

Inuyasha stood up slowly and sheathed his sword. “Kagome,” he said. His fatigue was evident in his voice now, but he drew back his shoulders and held his head high. “You’re so beautiful.” His small smile and words had Kagome’s entire attention now. 

This man, who was highly likely prettier than Adonis and Narcissus put together, just called her beautiful, and Kagome felt like she was speaking to him for the very first time all over again. She figured he wasn’t only calling her beautiful but her powers, as well. She’d just proven herself again. “Th-Thank you,” she replied with a blush on her cheeks. Her gaze dropped as she bit her bottom lip. 

“You’re his woman now, aren’t you?” asked Shippo as he gazed up at Kagome. That got Kagome to snap out of her stupor. “You don’t have to be shy anymore!” He nuzzled her shoulder. “We’re family now.” His cheeks were red as he smiled with his eyes closed. Sweet bliss. 

Moving a lock of Shippo’s hair behind his ear, Kagome was struck with the dual reality of what Shippo meant. She’d be welcome in the mountains, and she’d joined Inuyasha as a parental figure in Shippo’s life. It should’ve scared her. Being a stepmom wasn’t something that all women of her age wanted or thought of initially. Looking at Shippo’s happy face and feeling the weight of Inuyasha’s arm around her shoulders, Kagome couldn’t think of anything better than this. 

Then, Shippo sighed and snored softly. With a wry smile, Kagome just awed at him. The kid was too smart for his own good. She turned her smile to Inuyasha, who was also looking down at Shippo with satisfaction. Why wouldn’t he? He raised Shippo for most of his life. Softly, she asked, “Are you okay?”

Inuyasha nodded. “You said you wanted to walk.” 

The gentle press of his arm guided Kagome to the forest. They walked for some time until Inuyasha announced he felt better and picked up his woman and fox child. Kagome cradled Shippo on her chest and watched the magical elements of the forest at work all around her. As they approached running water and select vegetation, everything seemed to glow even more than the last time. They didn’t stop until Inuyasha carried her past the threshold of his home again.

Kagome was set down, and she looked around to see that Inuyasha’s family was scattered and tending to bruises, cuts, and other injuries. She recognized Ayame sitting up with chest bindings and cringing when Kagura applied some type of salve to their back. Koga was going around and checking in with everyone, asking questions, and saying things that got members to smile or laugh. As he walked, it appeared even Koga was hiding some injuries of his own. 

“It’s like I said,” explained Inuyasha. “We’ve been up most of the night fending off feral demons. My family refused to let me clean up my own mess.”

Nodding subtly, Kagome still looked at the damage all around her. An overwhelming need to help everyone curled in her chest. If she could make a barrier to cover a mountain range, then Kagome felt she could heal an entire pack of demons. Without a second thought, she raised her hand and begged her power to heal those in the vicinity. A bright pink and white barrier covered everyone, getting the attention of every demon inside. 

I said heal them! Kagome commanded. 

The warmth in her body flooded from her fingers and palm, taking her wishes and setting all in attendance aglow. She could feel her own limbs becoming tired, but she didn’t let up. One by one, each person who’d been nursing injuries were able to stand up and move around with smiles on their faces. Ayame was the last to stand with Kagura by their side. 

Koga emerged from the crowd of formerly wounded to stare in awe at the stunt. “Kagome,” he said softly. His eyes were open in awe like his lips. 

Seeing everyone appearing healthier than before, Kagome dropped the barrier and her arm. Her chest rose and dropped heavily. The bag on her back seemed heavier, and Shippo’s resting on her made her feel hotter. Nonetheless, Kagome smiled and glanced back at Inuyasha, who was looking at her with his chest puffed out. Was he proud of her?

Inuyasha kissed her cheek before turning to his family, who were all watching with bright faces and a mix of confused and questioning looks. He held Kagome’s hand, and Kagome squeezed him gently. Then, he held up her hand.

For a moment, Kagome felt like some wrestling champion, and she wondered if Inuyasha was going to announce she’d slain a bunch of demons less than an hour ago. That’d be cool. Then, everyone else could see that she wasn’t a complete burden, that she was strong on her own feet.

“I formally present Priestess Kagome,” announced Inuyasha. “She is my woman! If I catch anyone disrespecting her, you’ll have to answer to me.”

Not expecting that, Kagome felt her skin heating over again. She spotted Ayame approaching while holding hands with Kagura. Koga had his arms folded over his chest as he grinned in Inuyasha’s direction. With the way even Ayame and Kagura were smiling, Kagome figured this was a big thing for Inuyasha and probably for her. There was a hushed collection of chatter before Koga turned to them all with his hands on his hips now. Objections were being thrown out at having a priestess in their family, and they were getting louder.

Inuyasha brought their hands down, and he was squeezing her. Glancing at him, Kagome could see a snarl starting on his lips. His eyes were hardened again but in the direction of his own family. Looking at the crowd, Kagome saw Koga and Ayame growling, too. Their fangs were much bigger looking than Inuyasha’s. 

“You heard my brother!” boomed Koga. “He has presented her before you. This is not a moment of judgment. Kagome is officially betrothed to Inuyasha, so get your heads out of your asses and show respect to the woman who just healed every single one of you! If I hear another peep out of you about her holy powers, you’ll be seeing me outside.” He took the lead and returned to facing Kagome, but he bowed his head after doing so. 

Kagome’s hand was back at her side, and she watched the rest of the members slowly bow their heads, following Koga’s example. She wanted to say _you’re welcome_ , _that’s not necessary_ , or _thank you_ , but no words came. She just waited until they all were back to standing upright again. Even more sudden and surprising than Koga’s outburst was the change in flux of energy in the entire cave that ended with everyone crowding around her and issuing loud congratulations or reluctant shouts of thanks for her assistance.

When the noise finally died down, Koga and Ayame created a path for Inuyasha to lead Kagome to his room. Luckily, Koga and Ayame didn’t follow them in, but Ayame did clap Inuyasha on the shoulder with a grin. Kagome didn’t think much of the looks Inuyasha got from his wolf demon siblings, so she attended to setting Shipo down and getting her bag off her back. They sat on the futons and furs, and Kagome gave Inuyasha his new ramen, which he ate with great thanks to her. Shippo woke up in time to eat the lunch and cookies that Kagome had packed for him. When he finished, Shippo showed Kagome the colorings he’d done in the books she’d given him and requested another one as he’d used every page.

Shippo was up and about, talking and engaging Kagome to play with him. Kagome obliged and indulged him until he was tuckered out. When Shippo ran out to relieve himself, Kagome finally turned to Inuyasha, who was sleeping peacefully on his side. The amount of fighting shown in his face, but he appeared at peace now. 

Kagome crawled over and sat by him, and she combed his hair with her fingers. His ears twitched here and there, but he didn’t stir. With him asleep, she thought about his words to his family. He was definitely proud of her. Then, she thought of Koga’s words. They had been the heaviest.

Did he really say _betrothed_? Kagome thought.


	8. Spilled Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get complicated...
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you for the positive vibes in the comments. You all rock!

Hakudoshi fell to his knees as he held onto his shoulder, where Naraku’s earthly tentacle had pierced just moments ago. The tentacle retreated to Naraku’s back, where it wriggled with its companions. Hakudoshi’s head was bowed as he stared at the dead soil with a grimace that had scared many enemies before. He wasn’t done. Not yet.

“It was not a setback, f-father,” pleaded Hakudoshi. He kept his head down.

“You didn’t kill him,” Naraku reminded him. “Was that not your exact mission?” He had his hands behind his back as he stared down at his son, who was just a few steps away from him.

“Y-Yes,” answered Hakudoshi. The regeneration in his shoulder burned as his flesh tightened together slowly. He wanted to look up and reassure his father that he was so close to completing his mission, but his father’s aura was wicked and heavy. The pressure on his back and neck was a testament to that.

“Then, you’ve failed,” snarled Naraku. Another tentacle struck his son’s other shoulder. “What good is a child that can’t obey his father?”

Hakudoshi bit down on his tongue to keep from howling out. His father didn’t appreciate weakness, and crying out would only earn more of his ire. When the tentacle slid out of his shoulder, taking his flesh and scraping the burning tissue, Hakudoshi fell forward onto his face. His eyes burned as he shut them tight, matching the amount of force of his teeth on his tongue. The pain in his mouth wasn’t enough to combat the feeling of his newly wounded shoulder slumping and throbbing all at the same time. 

“You are dismissed,” hissed Naraku. His lip twitched. “I’ll have to take care of Inuyasha myself.” Disgust came to his face as he gazed out in the direction of the wolves’ mountains.

Feeling his heart jumpstart at that, Hakudoshi used his still regenerating arm to push himself up. “Father!” he begged as he looked up. Though, as he saw the killing intent in Naraku’s eyes on him, Hakudoshi settled on looking at the rich silks on his chest. “Father, I have learned something of use. Inuyasha is weak.”

“Excuses!” snapped Naraku.

Hakudoshi shook his head and continued, “No, I don’t speak out of a desire for less punishment. I speak out of confidence in your upcoming success.” He held back a yelp when his newly injured shoulder cracked and began healing. He gritted his teeth and told his father about Inuyasha nearly breaking down within a day, and he told him about Kagome’s unexpected arrival wiping out the rest of his minions. “I suspect she’ll be gone today, and I’ll finish Inuyasha myself. He will be weaker with little rest by then.”

When his father just grimaced, Hakudoshi felt his chest clench. This couldn’t be the end. Dismissal meant staying away from his father until he was useful again. Having spent so long on his own, Hakudoshi didn’t want to leave, not yet. Forcing himself to his feet, he stared his father in the eyes. 

“Are you challenging your own father?” seethed Naraku.

“No,” replied Hakudoshi. He dropped his gaze and charged forward until he met Naraku’s legs. There, he clung to his father’s silks and pressed his face there. He’d never done this, but he’d seen many human children do it. Those human fathers, though, would pat their child on the head with a defeated but loving look on their face. “Please, father! I just want to do your bidding. Give me one more chance! I’ll do good! I’ll bring Inuyasha’s head back to you in a silk bag.” When his father didn’t kick him off, Hakudoshi slowly looked upward.

Naraku had a tilt to his head as he stared down at his son. His eyes were narrowed as thin as his lips. Instead of any retaliation Hakudoshi thought his father would throw his way, Naraku sighed and put a hand on Hakudoshi’s head. There was no defeat or love in his face, but Hakudoshi saw another glowing chance to correct his mistakes.

“Release me,” commanded Naraku as he took his hand off of Hakudoshi’s head. When his son let him go, he glanced over in the direction of the garden. “Never do that again. You are my son, not some sniveling human child.” Upon his last word, he began a steady walk towards the human garden.

Hakudoshi staggered before following his father to the garden. He smiled to himself as he touched the top of his head, covering where Naraku’s hand had just been. Twice now; it was twice that his father touched his head with no ill intention. The shoulder pain seemed worth it. He didn’t stop walking until he stood next to his father, who stood in the midst of the garden and held out his hands as if to command the very air they breathed. Naraku was so powerful that Hakudoshi actually wondered if his father would indeed demand the air to do his bidding. 

A series of pops and cracks filled the dead forest as Naraku’s arms sprouted out as earthly tentacles. The limbs webbed out toward the dead trees and braided themselves until a giant circle was formed. Then, Naraku snapped his arms back and watched his work meld into a giant silver mirror. His hands reformed at his sides.

“What is this?” asked Hakudoshi. He gazed up at the mirror, noticing how delicate the braids were at the edge and how shiny the glass was. 

“This is the Kanna Mirror,” answered Naraku. He touched the very center of the glass, but the glass itself rippled like water. Following the ripples path downward, Hakudoshi noticed that a portion of the mirror was missing.

“How could your mirror be broken?” asked Hakudoshi. The cracked piece was a perfect circle, blemishing the smooth rippling in the mirror. “You just made it.”

Naraku smirked. “The mirror isn’t broken, my son,” he explained. “I’ve simply procured a very important puppet.”

“A puppet?” inquired Hakudoshi. He watched the mirror, but there was nothing there, just their reflection. His shoulders were completely healed now, but the phantoms of their injuries still remained. A shiver ran through him.

“I’ve met the gardener,” said Naraku. His tone was pleased, and Hakudoshi could see him still smirking into the mirror. 

“What could you want with some weak human?” asked Hakudoshi. He crossed his arms before glancing at the bodies around him. His eyes widened when he noticed a new one was lying alone at a new tree’s base. “The gardener is expanding his garden. Are you okay with this?” He glanced up at his father, whose gaze didn’t break from the mirror. 

Naraku licked his lips before replying, “The human can do as he pleases. It is a small allowance for what he will do for me.” He touched the mirror again and gave a toothy grin as the ripples revealed a scenery completely alien to their own. 

There was an image of Hojo fixing his tie in his car. He was looking into the rearview mirror. A bouquet of flowers was on the dashboard, and the flowers were of different kinds and colors. Hojo smoothed his hair back and only allowed one lock of hair to hang out of place over his forehead. Then, he hid some cigarettes in the glove compartment and sprayed himself with cologne. 

“He preens himself like a pathetic bird,” commented Hakudoshi. “What good is a bird to us?” He nearly tripped over his words when he saw Hojo tuck a blade with his father’s symbol into the back of his pants. He peered up at his father again, but Naraku was completely engrossed in the mirror. 

“Place the mirror higher,” commanded Naraku. 

Hakudoshi furrowed his brow at his father before turning to the mirror. To his surprise, Hojo paused all movement. His eyes were clouded over with red spiders in his pupils. Hakudoshi gaped as Hojo reached over to the mirror and propped it up on the dashboard. 

I’m a fool, thought Hakudoshi. Of course, father can make humans do anything. They’re so weak! I’m impressed even more that father can command this dumb bird beyond the barrier with just a mirror. That knife, however. Does father intend to help him kill more human women?

“He’s hunting,” assumed Hakudoshi. His lip raised. What a waste of time.

“No,” assured Naraku, amusement heavy in his voice. “Hojo is merely a lure. He will guide the priestess to us without his knowing.”

“Hojo,” repeated Hakudoshi. “How does he act as a lure? If he is killing women, wouldn’t the priestess be at risk of dying? That would hinder your plans.”

Naraku folded his hands behind his back, while Hakudoshi tightened his folded arms to himself. “He is in love with the priestess,” illustrated Naraku; there was a bitter edge to his voice. “He refuses to kill her… Even if he wanted to, I’d have ended him here and taken a more direct approach. This foolish attempt at wooing her back into his arms will fail, and he’ll have no choice but to be _direct_ with our dear Kagome.”

Going back to the mirror, Hakudoshi still had more questions and more worries about this Hojo. Humans were either convenient mules or wild risks. Hakudoshi wondered if his father knew which one he was dealing with. 

**llllllllll**

They walked alongside each other, and Inuyasha had to keep himself in check. He only held Kagome’s hand, and he willed himself not to think about the red dress she wore, the cleavage he’d seen less than an hour ago, and the way her dress hiked up her thighs when she did just about anything. She wore red, and she knew it was his favorite color. That brought a fang-filled grin to his face. Even more, he tried not to think about her neck, which was covered in his bites again and missing the ribbon. Inuyasha had that ribbon tied to his left wrist. 

He’d kissed Kagome silly to get it. 

They’d been in his room when he’d woken up to Kagome stroking his hair and running her fingertips over his ears. Shippo had been asleep again and snoring loudly against Kagome’s thigh. Inuyasha had risen to smile at his woman, and she’d smiled back at him with her beautiful smile. Then, he’d placed Shippo on a different futon before outright pulling Kagome onto his lap. He’d been sure to take mouthfuls of her gasps and skin, biting along her shoulders. Her hands had run up and down his arms and chest before going to his neck and chin. She’d been so soft, and Inuyasha had growled when she’d squeaked at gripping her thighs and moving her to straddle him. He’d trailed kisses down her neck again and had slipped the ribbon off of her neck with his teeth. 

“This is mine now,” Inuyasha had husked to her before tying it around his wrist. Her eyes had been warm as she had watched him command her over a ribbon. They hadn’t left his room until he’d laid more bites around her neck where the ribbon had been. 

The sun was setting, and the light followed them into the magical part of the forest. Inuyasha was used to seeing the mushrooms glow in the dark, the leaves become wet with a glittery dew, and the water frothing with neon blue. The gasp that came from Kagome reminded him of that. 

He allowed her to walk off and take pictures. Inuyasha’s chest warmed as he watched her peruse around and observe the flora and fauna he’d come to see as ordinary. It was beautiful; all of it. Here was possibly the most powerful priestess he’d ever know walking around possibly the last of the magic in the land. 

The glowing greenery made Kagome look like a goddess in her own little realm. She appeared untouchable and unreachable, but Inuyasha knew that wasn’t true. He walked over but paused when he saw lightning bugs making themselves known. The bugs were like floating lanterns, contrasting the harsh greens and blues with their bright golden light. 

“This is amazing,” said Kagome as she held out a finger for a lightning bug to land on. She watched the bug walk up her finger before flying off to join its friends. That was just like her. She never raised her hand unless she needed to, and always brought him food when he wouldn’t ask beforehand. What did he give her?

Inuyasha looked around himself and spotted a shrub of yellow kerria growing just two trees away. They glowed like any other plant in this forest, but they were special. They were wild and had tipped petals that were akin to real gold. They’d nearly been wiped out due to noble and royal families seeking them for decoration. He ran over and plucked the biggest one, then he returned to Kagome.

“Here,” said Inuyasha with a blush on his cheeks. Before the barrier, humans would give each other flowers. He’d never done it, not even for Kikyo. Of course, he’d been busy battling off demons, so he’d never gotten a chance to show his affection like this. His blush deepened when Kagome looked down shyly before flipping her hair to fall more on the opposite side. Seeing what she was doing, Inuyasha slid the flower behind her ear.

“Thank you,” said Kagome. She allowed her hair to fall naturally now, and Inuyasha gulped at seeing the waves and flower frame her face. “Are you okay?” There was a light laugh hidden behind her words, and Inuyasha couldn’t help the crooked smile on his face. 

“You’re just so gorgeous,” confessed Inuyasha. He took her hands into his own and marveled at how small they were compared to his. His thumbs ran over the backs of her hands. He loved how soft she was, and he loved how much she trusted him to hold her, even if it was just like this. He nearly protested when she took her hands back, but she walked into him and hugged him around his waist. 

Inuyasha’s heart picked up its pace. He could feel her warm cheek, her possessive hug, and her soft body pressing against him. He wrapped his arms around her and set his lips against her hair. He smelt her natural fragrance, her soap, the flower, and his own home on her. His hands were gentle against her back as he trailed them up to comb through her hair. Blinking contently, Inuyasha’s eyes fluttered close. 

The sound of the wind whistling and rocking the branches above filled his ears. The cool of the coming night was settling in, and the only person that mattered more than the peace of this forest was Kagome smiling against his chest. They stayed like this for a while. The sun dipped lower in the sky, and the moon was becoming stronger against the star-filled sky. The glow of the greenery was becoming their only light. They were both tinged green more and more as time passed.

Kagome moved her hands along Inuyasha’s back and around to slide up his chest. Inuyasha’s eyes fluttered at the feeling. It was almost like being back on the beach again. When she’d rubbed that lotion all over his chest, he had remembered just how much he’d liked her hands running over his pectorals and up to his neck. He’d made her a promise then, and Inuyasha was a man of his word. 

Trapping her hands against his chest with one hand and dipping her a little with his other arm, Inuyasha looked her in her eyes. His lip twitched when he glanced down at her lips. He’d just claimed them back in his own home, and he wanted to do it again. “If you keep that up,” he repeated huskily, closing in to touch their noses, “you won’t make it home.” 

Her eyes were lidded now as she gave a knowing half-smile. “What makes you think I want to go home yet?” she quipped in a soft tone. Kagome’s half-smile grew into a full-blown grin before their lips touched.

Inuyasha pulled back a little, so his lips hovered above hers. Kagome tried to meet him by standing on her toes, but he wouldn’t let her get what she wanted. He enjoyed watching her trying to touch his lips again, but he held himself back. “You’re willing to stay in my chambers tonight,” inquired Inuyasha. He could feel his heart beating so fast, and it kept going when he heard her own heart pounding, matching his own beat for beat. 

Kagome bit her lip. Her cheeks were redder now. “I don’t care where we are,” she repeated, “so long as I’m with you.” Her reaching bore fruit as Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers. 

They kissed. They were hungrier than before, and Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to have her panting before he could even touch her elsewhere. He released her hands and focused on holding her close, so every part of her was touching him. He was confused when she let him go, but he calmed when he saw her slipping off her bookbag. Kagome went back to him, and it was better without the bag in the way. He groaned when she tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him just as much as he squeezed her. 

Chocolate, ramen, mint, and frosting. She tasted like every time they’d ever been together. He was relentless as he gave her loud kisses that could be heard all around them. While he had her focused on him, Inuyasha guided her until her back was against a tree. He kept his hand between her and the tree trunk to reduce the chance of her getting scratched up, and he had a hand at the meeting of her neck and shoulder. His thumb ran up the front of her throat until it rested along her jaw, keeping her in place for him to continue his passionate kisses. 

Then, her hands were against his chest again. Her fingers slid into the open of his robes, and Inuyasha chose that moment to break their kiss. He swiftly opened up his robe for her and pulled back both the fire rat fabric and his shirt until one arm was free. When he was about to go back to kissing her, he was stopped by Kagome’s hand on his chest. Suddenly, they were reversed and Inuyasha found himself with his back to the tree. 

Kagome pressed her lips to his collarbone, and Inuyasha swallowed slowly. Wasn’t he supposed to be the one covering her in kisses and bites? Wasn’t it his place to show other potential suitors that she was taken? His answer came when Kagome nipped him and his breath shuddered. He clawed the tree behind him, digging his nails into the trunk and crumbling it’s exterior with each fidgeting digit. The heat in his body was continuing to build as she covered him in kisses and bites along his neck, shoulders, and the top of his pecs. An unexpected moan left his lips when Kagome cupped his pec and ran her fingers along the tip of his nipple. A wild flush covered his body as his nipple hardened and her kisses continued to torture him along his neck. She grinned against his skin.

She knows what she’s doing, Inuyasha realized. 

The tree behind him kept crumbling under his hands, and he took chunks out of it when Kagome poked the center of his chest with her tongue before giving the same spot a slow kiss. Her eyes fluttered, and her lashes reminded Inuyasha of elegant wings. Just watching her and seeing her look up at him with those bright eyes had the heat traveling south of his body. She was running her hands over both his pecs before she slid them down his abdominals, where Inuyasha’s trouble breathing normally was expressed in the tightening of his trunk. What tipped him over the edge of enjoyment was Kagome trailing her kisses over his left pec and flicking his nipple with her tongue. 

Oh, he had enough.

Inuyasha released the torn tree behind him and gathered Kagome in his arms. He took hold of her thighs and picked her up, making her wrap her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. Her skin was so warm and soft, and he learned that he loved being wrapped in her passionate embrace. He switched their positions and pressed her to the tree. Her heated groin and ass pressed against the cloth of his pants, and he felt the drive to just thrust into her. 

He captured her lips and swallowed her panting moans as his hands squeezed her thighs and ran up her sides to hold her hips. Inuyasha moved his hips to give her some friction and show her how serious he was about this. Kagome stared him in his eyes as she bucked her hips. The blood in his body was going right to his groin, and Inuyasha felt that part of himself responding to her grinding movement. Growling, he went for her neck and sucked harshly at the joining of her neck and shoulder. Kagome’s breathy gasps had him struggling to keep his focus on kissing and biting her neck. 

Inuyasha was so lost her scent, her taste, her touch, and her sound that he nearly missed the demonic aura that he despised most. He froze and immediately dislodged himself to snarl at the dark forest. Nothing came about, but Inuyasha could smell him. Hakudoshi was nearby. 

How could I have been so careless and arrogant to do this out in the open? Inuyasha berated himself. She's vulnerable this way.

It was time for Kagome to go home. Without hearing her questions and without fixing his robes, Inuyasha picked up Kagome and her bag before bounding off toward the barrier. His ears were perked and flicking as he ran through the night. He could see everything so clearly. His eyes were aglow with focus and his legs were working twice as hard as he didn’t waste time in even stopping to make sure Kagome wasn’t getting dizzy. 

When they arrived at the barrier, Inuyasha let her down and gave her the backpack. When he saw she was safe and prepared, Inuyasha said, “Tell Miroku to come get you. I’ll take care of this little problem.” He adjusted his robe. 

“Will you need help?” asked Kagome. 

“I’ll handle him,” reassured Inuyasha with a firm tone. He brushed his knuckles against her cheek as she looked at him with so much worry. It warmed him that she wanted to stay by side, but getting her in trouble wasn’t something he was willing to do again. He’d failed at standing on his own feet when his body was against him. He’d protect her, powers or not. “It’s only him. There are no others. I have a score to settle with him… besides, you must go teach children how to read and not trust bad demons.” He gave a light smile.

Kagome beamed back at him; however, he could see the fight in her eyes. She really didn’t want to leave. “Okay,” she replied softly. She took out her phone and texted Miroku. 

Inuyasha didn’t watch her do her communication thing. He turned and kept his eyes on the forest in front of them. It was quiet now, but he could smell Hakudoshi close by. The scent of death and Naraku was strong, and Inuyasha wondered how the kid could smell like a rotten battlefield all the time.

As time ticked on slowly, Inuyasha was aware that Hakudoshi was waiting just as much as he was. He asked himself why Hakudoshi wouldn’t attack now. Kagome was here. It’d be hard for him to be on offense right now. He licked his lips. Kagome’s leave would be the start of a battle he’d been waiting for. 

His ear twitched when he heard the familiar ring sound that came from Kagome’s phone. “Is he coming?” asked Inuyasha. He didn’t take his eyes off the trees; he and Hakudoshi were at a standstill. Inuyasha nearly flinched when he felt Kagome’s hand touch his left wrist. Her thumb ran over the ribbon before he felt her tap it three times. 

“He’s coming,” replied Kagome. She was looking around with Inuyasha. “If Hakudoshi is here, why doesn’t he confront us?”

“It’s because you’re here,” answered Inuyasha without skipping a beat. Then, he internally cringed at saying anything at all. He hadn’t told her: Naraku was likely targeting her for whatever reason. 

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha. “He said he wanted to hurt me before,” she pointed out. “Why not now?”

Licking his lips, Inuyasha made a fist in his free hand. He remembered that quite clearly. The little bug’d had the nerve to threaten Kagome while she was tucked in his arms. He could see Kagome still looking to him for an answer from the corner of his eye. “I’m not sure,” Inuyasha answered lowly. It wasn’t a complete lie.

Just then, Kagome’s phone made another sound, and Kagome held up her device. Inuyasha was a bit out of practice, but he could read the message on her phone. Miroku was right outside the barrier and waiting for her with Sango at his side. Though, what caught his attention was the rest of the messages. Who the hell was Hojo, and why was Miroku adamant about picking her up? Where from?

When Kagome closed the messaging app, the background picture came up. Inuyasha spotted their picture together. It was the one he liked a lot, and he wished he was able to have a painting of it for himself to carry around. Maybe he’d ask about the picture and Hojo later. 

“Get going,” said Inuyasha. He squeezed her hand before letting it go. He pinpointed the smell strongly to his left. “I’ll take care of this.” 

“Make sure you win,” said Kagome. Her voice was sad. Why would she be sad? “I want to see you tomorrow.” Then, she was gone.

Inuyasha bound forward into the trees. He blocked out his frustration from having to push Kagome out like that, and he focused on following the smell that grew stronger and grosser as he got closer. It didn’t take him long to find Hakudoshi leaning against a tree as he sat down on a high branch. Growling, Inuyasha withdrew his sword and pointed it at the little spawn.

“You little coward,” snarled Inuyasha. “If you wanted to fight me, then you should’ve outright challenged me. I had to slaughter all of your little friends.”

Hakudoshi snickered before sneering at him. “Your projection of companionship on myself and a bunch of mindless ferals is almost endearing,” he said. He leaned over and flipped himself so that he was standing under the branch he’d sat on. “Don’t mistake my tactics for weakness, halfbreed. No one charges into the battlefield without sending a few scouts to check the area.”

“I doubt those were scouts,” bit Inuyasha. He leaped forward and swung his sword. The branch was cleaved in half with ease, and Inuyasha kept swinging, making Hakudoshi jump up and out of the way each time. He pushed off the tree trunks as he gave chase and swung his sword, intent on halving Hakudoshi. They kept going until they reached a dark clearing. Inuyasha landed more than a few yards away; he held up his blade with both hands. So long as he wasn’t blindly using his Wind Scar, he could keep his use of energy in check. 

Hakudoshi’s eyes glowed in the dark as he put a hand to his sheathe and withdrew his blade. “Now,” he said, “allow me to show you the detriment of being half-human like you.” He roared and charged Inuyasha. His blade came down, but Inuyasha met it and used the momentum to punch Hakudoshi in the gut. The demon pulled back and touched his abdomen. 

“A half-human will show you how overrated you full demons are,” hissed Inuyasha. He stepped forward and engaged Hakudoshi again in the trading of blows. Their swords clicked and sparked in the dark. Each hit had Inuyasha growling and pushing more and more. He could see Hakudoshi’s arms shaking. 

Fool! Inuyasha thought. You thought you could beat me when you’re not even used to combat like this?

Finally having enough of just trading blows, Inuyasha roared and unleashed the Wind Scar while swinging to meet Hakudoshi’s blade again. Seeing the kid appear in his peripheral vision had Inuyasha turning to bring up his sword in defense. His attack blew away a mile of trees, and Inuyasha could feel the spent energy in his arms alone. 

Shit! Inuyasha cursed to himself. 

Inuyasha grunted at feeling Hakudoshi’s blade landing against his own. A smirk on the kid’s face had Inuyasha furrowing his brows. Suddenly, Hakudoshi spun about and flipped forward. Bringing up his sword, Inuyasha expected his blade to hit again, but he was wrong. His arched at feeling Hakudoshi’s blade slicing his back. 

The sharp burn had the half-demon backing away to see his opponent in full. He growled low in his throat. Hakudoshi was still smirking as he showed off his blade; its edge was bathed in crimson. Inuyasha growled louder and took a step forward, roaring as he unleashed another Wind Scar. His arms shook more now, and he wanted to set his blade down and catch his breath. The muscles in his back were pulsing with strain, as well. 

Hakudoshi appeared at his right and thrust his blade. Feeling its direction, Inuyasha hopped back, only receiving a shallow stab in his abdomen. The little twerp was fast. Landing afar, Inuyasha felt his blade going lower and lower. His arms were already tired only after two heavy Wind Scars. Seeing no way out, Inuyasha sheathed his sword and readied himself for hand to hand combat. 

A look of surprise overcame Hakudoshi’s face. “If you want to live against me,” he bellowed, “you’ll keep your sword out!” 

Inuyasha gave him a smirk of his own. “I don’t need my sword to kick your ass,” he taunted. He bent his knees, ready to push off the ground and pulverize his enemy. He remembered his fight with Miroku at this moment. Like Miroku, Hakudoshi had an area of impenetrable defense that he’d have a hard time piercing. Instead of rock-solid kicks and punches, Inuyasha anticipated the swipe of the kid’s sword. If he couldn’t use his blade, then he’d adapt and use his surroundings. 

Hakudoshi ran forward, and Inuyasha went in to meet him. With no blade to hold him in place, Inuyasha was able to push off the ground and jump over Hakudoshi. After landing and denting the cold ground, Inuyasha turned and clawed Hakudoshi’s back. His opponent grunted but didn’t yell out. He leaned back in time to miss Hakudoshi’s blade and hopped back. 

Showing his bloody claws, Inuyasha gave a toothy smirk. “We’re even for now,” he said. 

“For now,” muttered Hakudoshi in bitter agreement. He brought his blade back and swung it outward in front of him. Energy of pure green poured from his blade’s edge and surged toward Inuyasha, upturning the earth just like his Wind Scar. 

Inuyasha brought his arms up, hoping that his own blade would react and protect him as he didn’t have enough time to jump out of the way. His eyes were down when he noticed that the energy never reached him. Scrunching his brows, Inuyasha looked up in time to see a pink and white barrier around him. His ears twitched, and he sniffed the air. The barrier belonged to Kagome by the smell of her on it, but Kagome wasn’t here. He looked down at himself again and saw a glowing light from his left wrist. It was the ribbon; the ribbon was glowing a hot pink. 

Smiling, Inuyasha said, “Keh. You’re still meddling, even when I told you not to.” He glanced at Hakudoshi, who was shaking as he leaned against a tree. His sword was at his side in one shaking hand. Now was his chance. Inuyasha withdrew his blade, and the barrier came down. “Time to end this.” He drew his blade back and gave a powerful swing. “Go! Adamant Barrage!”

Sharp diamond slivers dislodged from the Tetsaiga’s edge and rained down all around Hakudoshi. Inuyasha watched the splintered pieces destroy everything. Hakudoshi didn’t even scream as his body was pierced over and over again. Then, his eyes rolled back, and Hakudoshi fell backward. His chest didn’t rise or fall, and Inuyasha couldn’t hear any struggles for breath. 

Inuyasha fell to his knees. He dug his sword in the ground and supported himself as he breathed in deeply. The Adamant Barrage took twice as much energy to unleash as he needed to supply enough of his energy to form the diamonds. He couldn’t smile or even speak. Everything in his body screamed to be left alone. 

He glanced at his ribbon and gave a tired smile. I think I’m in love with that woman, thought Inuyasha. 

**llllllllll**

The evening bell rang, and Kagome felt relief wash over her. Teaching second graders was a workout, and she was not looking forward to having to actually work out at the shrine. Her grandfather had already told her that she would practice manipulating her offensive powers. 

Adjusting her fashionable scarf, Kagome grabbed her bag and pushed in the chair to the wooden desk. The boards were cleaned off already, and the desks were organized and wiped down. The students were pouring out of the doors and talking about cartoons and sports. She smiled at them talking excitedly and remembered Shippo.

Oh yes, thought Kagome. I have to get him a new coloring book. I think I can stop by at the store on the way home. 

She touched her scarf again, knowing that there was one bite that wouldn’t heal the way the others had the night before. Remembering Inuyasha’s hands and firm hips, Kagome felt herself blushing and squeezing her legs together. She hadn’t known what came over her to flirt like that and command Inuyasha’s very body. She’d never been in charge like that before, but Inuyasha made her want to. The feeling to worship and bring pleasure had coursed through her last night, and Kagome hadn’t been disappointed when he’d taken control and pressed his hips to hers.

Kagome blinked quickly and shook her head. Now wasn’t the time to think of that; she was at work still. She adjusted her bag on her back and approached the open white classroom doors. Before she could step out of the room, a sniffling sound caught her attention. Kagome glanced down and saw a black-haired student holding up a pair of busted glasses. How did that happen? She recalled this kid sitting in the front row with her hair done up with one pigtail and missing a tooth. 

“Rin,” said Kagome gently. She knelt down. Her blue floral dress pooled around her. “What happened?”

Sniffing back her snot, Rin hiccuped, “I fell and my glasses came off. They got stepped on.”

“Oh no,” replied Kagome. She took the glasses in her hands and observed the bent frame and cracked lense. Looking back at her student, Kagome saw Rin miserably dusting off her white and blue uniform. “Do you have a spare?”

“They’re at home,” answered Rin. She stood up, and Kagome followed her lead. 

Giving her student back the glasses, Kagome inquired, “Can you see well?”

Rin nodded. “I can see to walk,” she said. 

Frowning, Kagome offered, “I’ll walk out with you. Is your mom coming to pick you up?”

Rin shook her head. “My dad is coming to get me,” she explained. “I wait out front for him.”

Smiling now for Rin’s sake, Kagome said, “I’ll walk with you, then we can wait together.” The small smile on Rin’s face made her heart soar. “Come on. Let’s get going.” They walked together down the bright halls. The wooden floors shined in the sunlight and clicked softly beneath their feet. 

When they got to the front doors, Kagome held open the bulky blue door for Rin to walk through. They were greeted by the school’s grounds. There was a garden to the left and a playground to the right. The white building was matched by the pristine stone walkway leading to its doors. 

“Where do you want to wait?” asked Kagome. She watched Rin point to the garden. “I think that’s a great idea.” They approached the garden, and Kagome admired the design. There were stone pathways, lush green grass, benches, flowerbeds, and bushes of a familiar kerria flower. Kagome remembered the flower Inuyasha had put in her hair; it was far more beautiful than these plain ones in the garden. Her flower was tucked away in a clear plastic bag to preserve it, and it was placed right next to her wallet inside her bag. Kagome wasn’t going to let that flower out of her sight. 

Kagome sat on a bench with Rin. She listened to the girl opening up and talking about her favorite shows and games. Kagome didn’t break her attention on the girl and nodded here and there, not wanting to interrupt this girl’s speech. Compared to class time, Rin talked more outside of her studies and appeared happier. Kagome wouldn’t have recognized the quiet girl in Rin now. 

“You’re so pretty,” Rin said out of the blue. She was staring at Kagome. 

“Thank you,” replied Kagome sweetly. She gave a hearty grin to show Rin she appreciated her compliment. “Well, I think you’re very smart!”

Rin grinned back. “I bet my dad would love you,” she added. That really caught Kagome off guard, and she held back from flinching. “You’re not married, right? Why don’t you marry my dad?”

Her words were cold ice. Kagome waved her hands in front of her. “Oh Rin,” she replied. “That’s um… Well, you see… Adults don’t just get married right away. They have to get to know each other and all that. Besides, I’m your teacher.”

Rin laughed. “That’s okay!” she remedied. “You can do all that and then marry my dad.”

Kagome laughed nervously. What was this kid doing? “Rin,” she said, “you’re such a jokester.”

Rin beamed. “I just decided I like you,” she explained. “I want you to be my mom. Dad usually buys me what I want, so I’ll ask him to marry you.”

The idea of a child asking her father to marry her made her stomach sink. Although flattering that a child saw her as a trusting figure, Kagome didn’t think it’d go over well for this child to do what she wanted. She folded her hands and squeezed to help the embarrassing feelings inside of her. “Rin, please, understand,” started Kagome. Before she could continue, an uneasy feeling ran up her back. It was like being back in the forest when she felt all those demons around herself and Inuyasha, but this time, the energy was so heavy and malicious. The tendrils of energy were hooking into her own, and Kagome wondered what kind of demon was near the school. 

“Kagome,” came a familiar and unwanted voice. 

Blinking in Rin’s direction and feeling her heart pick up its pace, Kagome swallowed slowly. She saw Rin point behind her and say, “Who’s that guy?”

Glancing over her shoulder, Kagome gaped at Hojo standing there. He was dressed in a fine suit, and he held a bouquet of flowers. They looked just like the ones he’d given her in college. Had Kagome been vulnerable and foolish like the first time, she’d have melted at the sentimental action. Now, Kagome just wanted to roll her eyes. 

“Hojo,” said Kagome. She stood up. “What are you doing here?” The scarier question was how did he know she was here? She hadn’t spoken to him for a couple of days, and here he was. Even more disturbing, Kagome could see dark purple and black energy coming from Hojo himself. 

But Hojo isn’t a demon, thought Kagome.

Hojo approached and held out the flowers. “I just want to talk to you,” he replied softly. “I want another chance. I can change and be the man you want.”

Kagome took a step back, but she made sure she was still in front of Rin. “Hojo,” said Kagome, “if you want to talk to me, you’ll have to wait. I’m with a student right now, and I can’t leave her to talk to you.”

“But we’re talking now,” pointed out Hojo. He lowered the flowers as his eyes sharpened. 

Kagome didn’t miss the way his eyes hardened. He had looked that way when he’d stared down Miroku in their kitchen. The energy around him was thicker now. The hairs on her body were standing. This wasn’t the Hojo she recognized. 

“Yes,” said Kagome, “but I’m still on duty, and I am not available to continue speaking when there is a child here.” She spreads her arms out behind her, taking up a defensive stand in front of Rin. “We can talk later, Hojo.”

Hojo licked his lips as he looked down at the grass. He muttered something before dropping the flowers altogether. Not even looking Kagome in the eye, Hojo moved forward and took hold of Kagome’s hair. “Come here!” he demanded.

Kagome let out a yelp as she was pulled forward and made to keep her head back. She grabbed at Hojo’s offending hand and tried to lessen the hold on her head, but Hojo fisted her hair tighter. Her scalp burned where his hand pulled her locks so tight. “Hojo!” she screeched when he began walking and dragging her with him. “Let go of me!” 

“Miss Higurashi!” yelled Rin, who hopped off the bench and ran forward. “Hey! Let her go!”

“Rin!” exclaimed Kagome, trying hard not to yell. “Don’t follow! Stay there and wait for your dad!” She whined at the harsh tug to her hair. “Hojo, stop!”

Rin was stuck in place and fidgeting at what to do. She ran over to her bag and took out a cell phone and began typing. A ringing tone sounded out and she answered it.

Kagome didn’t notice this. She did notice that other children were staring, and she did notice that there were fellow adults on phones, calling and recording her. What was wrong with them? “Hojo!” she cried out when he dragged her past the gate. She wanted to cry now. She wanted to yell for Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha, especially Inuyasha. Her man wouldn’t ever lay his hands on her like this. He’d always held her gently. 

“Hey!” screamed Rin. She was running to catch up to them.

They didn’t stop. 

“Hojo,” pleaded Kagome, “please, let me go!”

“Shut up,” growled Hojo. He opened his sedan and shoved Kagome inside the passenger side. 

Free, Kagome tried to open her door, but the child lock was activated. Her eyes widened as she again fruitlessly pulled at the handle. She glanced at Hojo walking to the driver’s side, and she noticed a mirror on his dashboard. It had the same energy as Hojo. The sound of the car door opening caught her attention. “No!” she yelled when Hojo got in the car. She turned away from him and took out her phone. The first contact was Miroku, but her smartphone was ripped from her hands. “Hojo!” 

Hojo looked at her phone and snorted distastefully at Miroku’s name. “You were going to call him,” he spat. “I fucking knew you two weren’t just friends.” He exited the app and glared at the picture. “Who the fuck is this!”

“That’s none of your business,” replied Kagome heatedly. She tried to take her phone back, but Hojo surprised her yet again. Smack! She recoiled from him and touched her reddened cheek. He really did just slap her, and Kagome felt the tears burning her eyes to come out. She helplessly watched her already cracked phone fly out the window without its case and smash against the asphalt of the street. Her hot face only got hotter as she silently cried.

“We’re going home, Kagome,” Hojo stated. His eyes were still hardened as he rolled up the window and started the car. “We’re going to talk about what happened, and you’re not going to leave me again.” He started the car and set the gears to drive out of the space. 

Kagome wanted to snap at him, but she didn’t want to get hit again. Was this the real Hojo? Had she married him, would he have shown his abusive nature? Would he have kept her locked up and away from Miroku and Sango? Suddenly, the car stopped, and Kagome looked ahead. She gaped. 

In front of the car stood none other than Sesshomaru himself. To Hojo, Kagome knew he appeared as some office guy, but Kagome could see the white and red silks billowing in the breeze with his furs. Regal incarnate, and he had stopped the car with his hand on the hood. His eyes were brighter and more lethal somehow, and Kagome knew that this confrontation wouldn’t be pretty.

“Let me out,” Kagome requested. She flinched when Hojo glanced her way: her arm was raised to shield her face.

Hojo beeped impatiently and yelled, “Get the fuck out of the way!” When Sesshomaru didn’t move, Hojo cursed and beeped some more. When nothing was going his way, he growled. He banged a fist on the steering wheel before he turned off the car, pocketed the key, and got out. He yelled back at Kagome not to move. 

Kagome watched Hojo approach Sesshomaru and point at him. “You got a lot of fucking nerve standing in front of my car,” seethed Hojo. “I’m not in a good mood, and I’m willing to gut your ass just for the fun of it.”

Sesshomaru raised a brow before ignoring Hojo and stepping to Kagome’s side of the car. He took hold of the handle and ripped the door from its place before tossing it aside. Then, he held out a hand to Kagome. 

Feeling relief wash over her, Kagome took his hand and felt so light as she was gently pulled from her prison. “Sesshomaru,” she said softly. She was aware she was still crying, but she wanted to express as much thanks as possible through her eyes as she felt she couldn’t say more. 

“Get him, Dad!” cheered Rin from the sidewalk. 

Kagome glanced at Rin. Sesshomaru is her dad? she thought. But she’s completely human… Unless they’re not blood-related...

“Go on,” said Sesshomaru as he turned to a seething Hojo. “This Sesshomaru will lend you his aid.”

Hojo’s eyes seemed to flash a red color, and Kagome backed away. She saw his energy become so dark and thick that it appeared he was wearing a cape. For once, it seemed like she could touch the air in front of her and make it bounce back like a cake top. Not wanting to waste any more time observing this absolute stranger she’d loved for years, Kagome returned to the sidewalk with Rin, who took her hand and patted it with a smile.

“Dad’s here now,” cooed Rin, “and he’ll make that bad man pay… then you can marry my dad!” She beamed at Kagome, who could only sniffle and smile.

“Thank you, Rin,” Kagome said. She held back the tears now and looked back at Hojo getting in Sesshomaru’s face. 

“You’re that guy,” accused Hojo. He got so close to Sesshomaru that they were less than a foot apart. “You’re the one in the photo with my girlfriend! I can see your white hair, you piece of shit! How long have you been fucking my woman?” He was reaching back now, but he didn’t break eye contact.

Kagome grimaced at his words. Rin shouldn’t be out here. “Would you like to go back inside the school?” she asked Rin. 

Rin shook her head. “If we go inside,” she said, “you won’t be able to watch dad fight for you. Then you won’t fall in love.”

“Rin,” said Kagome, exasperated. “Maybe we can watch from the garden.” She was hoping for some ground, but Rin was stubborn. They stayed; no amount of subtle tugging or guidance could budge this kid. How many times did she see Sesshomaru do something like this? 

“Who this Sesshomaru is to Kagome remains outside of your concern,” claimed Sesshomaru as he had his chin up. His tone was firm and definite, and his eyes were like hardened amber. “What this Sesshomaru and Kagome do in private also remains outside of your concern. Back down now, or the consequences will leave you in a worse state than you’ve left Kagome.”

Hojo grunted as his hand touched the back of his pants. “You’ll be the one dead in the ground,” he promised. 

Kagome’s eyes widened as Sesshomaru grabbed Hojo by the throat and slammed him down onto the hood of the car. The car hood was caved inward, and the entire car front was sunk low now. His claws tightened around Hojo’s neck, making the man hold onto his wrist and bring up a kick toward Sesshomaru’s head. Sesshomaru head-butted that leg without flinching and growled, opening his mouth to reveal fangs.

“You will leave this area and never return,” snarled Sesshomaru. “If this Sesshomaru sees you around Kagome again, you will regret your birth.” His fangs elongated, and he released Hojo, who coughed and rolled over to touch his throat. 

Aside from what Sesshomaru said, his very commands were akin to law. Kagome felt the urge to cry again, but Sesshomaru stood before her and looked down at her. She couldn’t cry, not when he just saved her. “Thank you,” Kagome uttered. 

Sesshomaru nodded his head once. “That man smells like death, Kagome,” he enlightened. “You would do well to stay away from him.”

Kagome sighed, her breath just as staggered as her energy. She motioned to follow Rin’s pulling on her, but she heard loud steps coming from behind Sesshomaru. “Ses--” began Kagome.

The dog demon beat her to the punch. He turned and backhanded an incoming Hojo, who held a knife. “Insolence,” sneered Sesshomaru. Hojo was lying on his back now and arching while groaning. “To think a mere human would have the gall to lay a hand on this Sesshomaru.”

Hojo wasn’t the focus. Gaping, Kagome saw that dark energy coming from the knife. It was all pure demonic energy. She could only ask herself what Hojo got himself into and why. Pursing her lips, Kagome relented and followed Rin, who was pulling her along and telling her about how much she enjoyed the class with her. 

Rin was pulling her to a shiny model of truck. The exterior was all white, while the interior was all black leather and luxury comfort. What kind of office guy was Sesshomaru? Rin opened the door and tried to pull Kagome inside with her. 

“I don’t know if this is okay,” said Kagome. She didn’t get a chance to say more as her phone came into view. She glanced up at Sesshomaru, who didn’t look like he just made a human man regret attacking him. “Sesshomaru…” She took the phone and stared down at its fractured state. “Thank you.”

Sesshomaru gestured for her to sit in the front passenger seat. “This Sesshomaru will take you to your desired place,” he said. “But first, your phone.” He guided Kagome to her seat and speedily took his place at the driver’s seat. Not even looking back at the damage he caused the growing scene of people crowding around Hojo’s supine form, Sesshomaru sped out of the parking spot. 

From there, Kagome witnessed a fatherly character in Sesshomaru as he asked Rin about her day in school, and Rin filled him in on the very informative writing lesson that Kagome had taught. All the while, Kagome was trying to get her phone to turn on, but it was no use. The screen was shattered, and the body of the phone was fractured. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru texting efficiently as he listened to Rin drone on about lunch, recess, and hesitantly her glasses. 

“A new pair will be provided,” said Sesshomaru about the glasses. “Worry not, Rin. This Sesshomaru is not angry with you.”

“I’ll be more careful,” promised Rin as she leaned over to look at her father. 

The truck came to a stop in front of an App*e store, where a bald man exited with a package in hand. Sesshomaru rolled down the window and took the package without saying a word. The man left, and Sesshomaru handed the package to Kagome, who took it and realized it was a new smartphone. Not only was it new, but it was the most recent model, as well. 

“Sesshomaru,” said Kagome. “You didn’t have to.”

Sesshomaru shifted the gears and accelerated the car. “This Sesshomaru will not let a woman go out into the world without communication with her friends and family,” he said nonchalantly. “Tell this Sesshomaru where you wish to be dropped off. In the meantime, set up your new phone.”

Cheeks rosy, Kagome bit her bottom lip. She opened up the package and saw that the phone already had a sturdy case and screen protector on it. Following the instructions, Kagome set up her new phone. All her former contacts were able to be transferred over. Seeing the background clearly without cracked glass to obscure the details, Kagome’s lip quivered. “Thank you,” she repeated as she touched Inuyasha’s face. She wished he were here now.

“Your gratitude isn’t necessary,” replied Sesshomaru. He held out his hand for the phone, and Kagome placed it in his hand reluctantly. Holding it up, Sesshomaru saw the background but didn’t stay on it too long as he opened up the contacts app and entered his phone number. Then, he gave the device back. “I’ve input my own cellphone number. If you need my assistance again, all you have to do is ask.” He glanced her way when Kagome began to quietly sob. “Do you require medical attention?”

“Dad!” piped up Rin. “Miss Higurashi was hurt pretty bad. You saw what that evil man did!”

Kagome shook her head and sniffled. “I’m fine,” she said. How did a man like Sesshomaru exist? He saved her and provided his information for future reference. No human would do that, but this demon did. Kagome wanted to ask why he was being so kind, but she didn’t want to come off as rude. She stopped her shaky sobbing when Sesshomaru took her hand. Rin’s squeal was high pitched in her ears. Kagome glanced up at Sesshomaru, who was still driving with complete focus. His hand was warm and big, just like Inuyasha’s, and Kagome wondered how Inuyasha would act now when Sesshomaru was completely different from what he’d said before. 

“You are not fine,” Sesshomaru replied bluntly. “This Sesshomaru is not one to provide emotional comfort. It is not something this Sesshomaru knows how to do. If you wish, you will be dropped off at the forest to seek out Inuyasha.” 

Squeezing his hand, Kagome replied, “Right now, this is better than words.” Sesshomaru just nodded and closed his fingers tighter around her hand. She pointed ahead. “There is a gym this way, where my friend trains. I’d like to be with her right now.”

“And Inuyasha?” asked Sesshomaru. 

“I’ll see him later today,” replied Kagome. “I told him I’d come.”

Sesshomaru hummed, sounding content with her answer. “You could see the demonic energy in that man’s blade, couldn’t you?” he asked, changing the subject.

Knowing he was referring to Hojo’s knife, Kagome answered, “Yeah. I noticed that.”

“Then, you should know that its energy is of Naraku,” warned Sesshomaru. He pulled over in front of the gym and parked. He held her hand tighter now. “This Sesshomaru doesn’t speak lightly. Stay away from that man and be wary when you go into that forest. That priestess had created that barrier for Naraku’s demise. Do not venture alone.”

She’d heard Naraku’s name from Inuyasha, and she had known that he must’ve been bad news. Now, she knew for sure he was. Hojo’s odd behavior and his attacking her had to be his doing. Kagome pursed her lips, but she nodded her assurance before saying, “I’ll be careful. Thank you again, Sesshomaru.” She looked him in his eyes and smiled. “I’ll see you around.” She saw a warm shine glaze over Sesshomaru’s lethal eyes before he slowly released her hand. Kagome exited the car. 

It seemed the world really was on fire.

**llllllllll**

Rushing into the Shikon gym, where Sango trained, Miroku looked frantically for Sango and Kagome. His tie was gone, discarded in his truck, and his clothes were wrinkled and sticky from all the sweating he was doing. Sango was in the ring and giving her trainer hell; she was pissed. He spotted Kagome sitting on a bench by the free weights; her bag was on the floor with a box poking out from the unzipped opening. He rushed over. 

“Mey!” said Miroku as he knelt in front of her and looked her over. He saw the bruise on her cheek and the way her hair was frizzed and tangled at the back of her head. He wanted to hold her, but she was looking at him like she’d been betrayed by the gods themselves. “Oh, Mey…” His heart was breaking.

“Miroku,” hiccupped Kagome. She sobbed and embraced him. Her arms shook as she held him around his neck, and Miroku wanted nothing more than to tear Hojo apart. When he’d gotten the call from Sango, he’d thought she’d finished up her training early. Instead, she’d filled him in on the details that Kagome had given her. There hadn’t been any time to feel grateful toward this Sesshomaru guy. Miroku had been more focused on the unwanted premonition coming to fruition: Hojo putting his hands on Kagome. What made it even worse was that Hojo’d had objects with demonic energy, a mirror and a knife.

Kagome sank to the floor with Miroku, who put his cheek on her head. He held her tight and flowed with her shaking sobs. He didn’t hush her, and he didn’t tell everything was going to be okay. How could he say those things? He wasn’t there to protect her. He wasn’t there when she needed him. 

His thoughts strayed to Hojo. A surge of adrenaline and rage pushed through every fiber of his body. Miroku pictured Hojo looking worse than the guys he’d beaten to a pulp in high school and college. Part of him was ready to run out the door and hunt the bastard down, but the rational part of him kept him here with Kagome. She needed him more than Hojo needed that ass-beating. 

“Miroku,” came Sango’s winded voice. She approached the pair and sunk to her knees next to them. “I just finished up. I think we should go home together.”

Miroku replied, “I think that’s a good idea.” He laid eyes on Sango’s sweaty form. She was radiant with her hair sticking to her face, the flush in her cheeks and body, and the heave of her chest. He could vaguely hear the trainers telling her to keep up the good work and that they’d see Sango tomorrow.

Kagome stopped crying and just shook in his arms. She released one arm and reached out to Sango, who scooted in and joined their hug. Her sweaty skin pressed against Miroku and Kagome, and Miroku could feel her shaking almost as much as Kagome. “I’m s-scared,” Kagome whispered to them. 

“I’ll take time off,” declared Miroku as he rubbed her back. He was her shield before; he’d do it again. He’d shield her from everything if he had to. “You should take some time off, too, Mey. I’ll stay home with you until you feel ready again.”

“I can try to ask for a couple of days off,” added Sango. “I’m sure my trainers will understand.”

“You have a match next week,” Miroku reminded her. This match was her debut; she couldn’t take it easy now. “You can’t take time off.” 

“Kagome needs us,” argued Sango as she looked Miroku in the eyes. “I don’t want to not be there for her again.” At that, Miroku softened. One of the reasons he loved Sango was for her fighting spirit. The woman was willing to throw down in a fight like he was, and she was willing to put aside anything just to set something right.

“Hey,” said Kagome. “I think I’ll call off for the rest of the week and hang out with Sango.” She sniffled. “You shouldn’t miss work over me, big bro.”

“Mey,” replied Miroku, “I don’t give a damn about missing work. You’re more important than some numbers. Besides, I’d rather stay with you two than go to work like nothing just happened.”

Kagome moved to sit back on her calves. She gave her friends a sad smile. “You two are the best,” she said. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes were puffy. 

Seeing her like this, Miroku swore to himself that Hojo would receive a beating three times over. No one made his little sis cry and got away with it. 

**llllllllll**

Naraku folded his arms as he watched Hojo peel himself off the asphalt and bashfully reject any help from the people around him. He laughed when Hojo got back in the car and cursed obscenities even he didn’t know of. Even better was this human’s foolish attempt to take on Sesshomaru. Oh yes, Naraku noticed the spawn of The Great Dog Demon still walking and breathing like he still lorded over these lands. 

“That Hojo really thought he could take on a demon,” Naraku muttered amusedly. “I even helped him see Sesshomaru’s true form, and he still attacked… Are you truly fearless or just plain simple, Hojo the Hades Killer?” He hadn’t wanted Hojo to engage Sesshomaru, but that had been out of his hands. Even worse than that, that human filth had the confidence to strike Kagome.

When he’d watched it happen, Naraku had wanted to cross over and strangle Hojo himself. Hojo’d instilled fear in this beautiful creature, and it’d made Naraku’s very blood boil over. He couldn’t work with a dead priestess, and he could make a dead priestess love him and serve him as he made the country his own. 

“Bring yourself to me,” commanded Naraku. He saw Hojo’s eyes glaze over again before turning the wheel. “It seems I have to take extra measures with you.”

**llllllllll**

Kagome approached the barrier. The day was still heavy on her shoulders and mind, so she had to take a raincheck on training with her grandfather. The old man surely would’ve called the police and made a whole charade out of her situation. More than that, Kagome didn’t want to worry them; she didn’t need to stress more people out, especially when Sesshomaru could potentially get in trouble.

She wasn’t wearing a dress today, but Kagome wore her high waisted jean shorts, a pink crop top that showed her shoulders, and her white shoes. She had her phone in her pocket, while her bag was still in the truck. The bruise on her cheek wouldn’t heal; she’d tried multiple times. Kagome wasn’t all keen on wearing makeup, so she just allowed it to show. Besides, Kagome was sure that Inuyasha would notice anyway. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Miroku and Sango waiting for her. 

They weren’t there to mull over Naraku or Hojo. No, they were there to erase it all. Miroku had been the one to suggest going shopping at the mall and getting shakes at WacDonald’s afterward. They’d replace the bad with new memories. 

Kagome looked up at the waves of the barrier. She briefly wondered if Kikyo ever felt like the world was on fire. If that was the case, then how did she handle it? She reached out and touched the waves, feeling their coolness wash over her palm. A small smile came to her face. Kikyo’s barrier exuded calm; how could she not do the same now? Kagome stepped forward and entered the barrier. 

The expectation was the array of trees. The swaying branches and rustling leaves were something that Kagome looked forward to. Instead of nature’s greeting, Kagome came face to face with three people in a landscape she wasn’t familiar with. They were in a field of tall grass, but nothing about it all appeared welcoming. The wind was blowing wildly, and the sky was thundering with dark clouds. The smell of water hit Kagome’s nose. There would be a storm, and they were all standing in the middle of the field as if nothing affected them.

Two women looked familiar. Peering at them, Kagome could see that they were the ones holding hands in her dream some days ago, the warrior and the priestess. The third woman was dressed more like the priestess, but she appeared asleep on her feet. Her black hair was tied back low on her back, and she held a bow in her pale hand. Although the winds were picking up and lightning was coming into play, they all stood there. No one’s hair was out of place, and no one’s clothes were fluttering madly with the wind. 

Looking down at herself, Kagome saw that she wasn’t affected by the weather, either. The only feeling she had was of warmth, contrasting her surroundings just as much as their situation. Finally, Kagome licked her lips and asked, “Who are you?”

The priestess was the first to break into a smile. “I am Hitomiko,” she said. The bells in her hand rang as she stepped forward and bowed her head. “I am the second of the Great Three, our band of priestesses.”

Next, the warrior stepped forward with her hand resting on her sword. Her armor was magnificent and didn’t even clink as she moved so gracefully. “I am Midoriko,” she introduced. “I’m the first of the Great Three.”

Kagome blinked. “Hitomiko and Midoriko,” she said to herself. She glanced down at the ground. Those names were more than familiar. “You’re the very roots of the Higurashi line.”

Both women nodded their heads, but they weren’t smiling anymore or expressing anything else for that matter. “We gave our powers to the very first Higurashi man, our son,” explained Midoriko. “It was to be carried until someone was born for those powers, and that person was you.”

“Understand that you are chosen,” added Hitomiko. “You have to finish what was started.”

Taking a step back, Kagome replied, “Finish what?” She glanced at the dormant woman. “And who’s she? Why isn’t she talking?”

Midoriko grimaced, not even glancing at the third woman. For a moment, she didn’t say a word, looking as if she were even thinking about not answering the question of the dormant woman at all. “She is Kikyo, the third of the Great Three,” she answered in a sigh. “She is the weakest.”

Taken aback, Kagome looked at the woman again and realized that this was the person who was holding up the barrier over Takahashi Forest. This was Kikyo. This was the very Kikyo that Inuyasha had loved a long time ago. “She can’t be weak,” said Kagome. “She still lives and holds up a barrier of a magnificent size. She still holds in some demon named Naraku.”

Hitomiko hummed before walking over to Kikyo and circling her until she stood right next to the dormant priestess. “To hold up a barrier in death of our corporeal form is but the mimicry of vengeful ghosts,” she said nonchalantly. “Her soul still clings to the world, so she isn’t here inside of her reflected body.” She shoved Kikyo’s body, and the dormant woman fell over in a heap, not making a sound or even a squeak. The only sound was Kagome’s upset gasp. “She is a husk here; don’t feel bad.”

“B-But she can’t be weak,” protested Kagome. “She… She still holds herself up even though she’s exhausted…”

Midoriko stepped over and stood next to Hitomiko, completely blocking Kikyo’s prone form. “Her weakness isn’t in the lack of her powers,” said Midoriko bluntly. “She’s the weakest because she loved the very creature we were sworn to eliminate. She’s the weakest because she allowed a creature like Naraku to live another five hundred years on this land. Simply, she is the weakest because she could part with her body to spare her own life just to stay with the man who kept her from her duties.”

They’re talking about Kikyo letting Inuyasha live, thought Kagome, and by proxy, Naraku. What’s so wrong about that? Naraku hasn’t done anything in so long.

“Her soul was supposed to be reincarnated inside of you,” added Hitomiko. She raised her chin. “Because she made a foolish wish on the Sacred Jewel, her soul was kept here, and the jewel vanished. Though, the jewel didn’t just leave. It took her place, and now you embody its very power along with ours.” She stepped forward and touched at the center of Kagome’s chest. “Its very essence runs through your entire body, and it flows from here…”

“You’re the most dangerous priestess to ever grace living soil,” Midoriko summarized. “You alone can finish our mission. You’ll take Kikyo’s place among the Great Three. When you pass, the jewel will be no more and return to the hands of the gods in the heavens.”

Kagome backed away even more. There was so much happening right now, and she was still trying to wrap her head around the multiple explanations thrown her way. Then, it occurred that she would have to pick up where Kikyo left off. A sheet of rain came down, falling around them like a curtain. “I’m not killing Inuyasha,” Kagome said just as bluntly. “I’m not killing innocent demons.” She could see her ancestors’ disappointed faces. “You both may be my grandmothers of the past, but I’m not you!” 

Stepping around them, Kagome knelt at Kikyo’s side and sat her up. “This woman wasn’t weak,” she continued. “She made the toughest decision in her life, knowing she’d lose no matter what. If that means anything, she’s the strongest one. Even stronger than me… I can’t hold a candle to five hundred years of casting a barrier, and I can’t hold a candle to the meaning of her sacrifice. But… But I won’t stand here and let you belittle her for being a woman with feelings. I’m sure had either of you been in her shoes or even Inuyasha’s, you’d see just how tough it’d be to let go of someone you loved.”

Inuyasha’s eyes suddenly appeared at the forefront of her mind. Her heart filled with warmth, knowing she was feeling that same strong emotion that Kikyo had felt in the vision. Glancing down at Kikyo, Kagome felt a click in her mind. It suddenly made sense. The winds picked up again, and the grass was whipping in one direction with the wild winds.

“You would follow her path?” asked Midoriko. “You would forsake our gift and squander it over the very same man?”

Kagome pursed her lips, and she set Kikyo down. She laid the priestess’s hands over her chest as if she were resting in complete death. Standing up, Kagome narrowed her gaze on her grandmothers. “Your gift has made a difference for me,” she said. “I can stand on my feet and fight off demons. I’ve already purified many but not in the name of your mission. I’ve purified them because I now know I love him. I love Inuyasha, and I’m willing to use this gift to fight for him because he would fight for me.” She stood protectively in front of Kikyo’s body. “I won’t ask for your forgiveness or for you to understand. You’ll just know: I won’t let history repeat itself in me and I won’t commit genocide.”

“You’d turn your back on us?” asked Hitomiko. Lightning struck between them all, but the priestesses remained unphased. Another series of booms sounded out around them.

“I’m here because of you,” said Kagome. “I’ll always be grateful to you both for that. I will use your gift to enrich lives, not take them away.” 

Hitomiko hesitated, but she bowed her head. There was an unexpected peace in her expression, despite the great speech Kagome just made. “It is not my place to worry over children anymore,” she said. “At least, you stand with conviction.”

Midoriko looked as pleased as anxious bees, but she didn’t glare. “This was not the path I’d hoped for you,” she admitted. “I can’t stop you, but I hope you know what you’re doing.”

Kagome held her chin up. She was the most powerful priestess in existence. Not even her ancestors could defy her. “I was raised to show love and give love,” she said with finality. “I won’t go about my life in any other way.”

Just as fast as she’d appeared in the stormy plains, Kagome was thrust into an empty village. Looking around, she saw wooden huts, rocks on the roofs, and more trees. She glanced over at the biggest tree around and recognized it as the one back in the shrine. It wasn’t like the other trees. Its branches were so strong that the wind couldn’t budge them. The leaves were bigger and greener, and its bark was far less twisted than the others. 

“You defended me,” came a familiar voice. The source came walking from behind the tree. This person was Kikyo. She wasn’t smiling or showing any indication of what she felt, just like Hitomiko and Midoriko. 

“I spoke the truth,” replied Kagome, “Kikyo.”

Kikyo glanced up at the great tree and said, “You finally understood my premonition.”

“It won’t happen,” replied Kagome. She kept her arms at her side, refusing to look weak in front of her. 

Kikyo blinked before turning her attention back to Kagome. “You’re so sure,” she stated. 

“I won’t strip the lives that you saved,” Kagome repeated. “I’m a teacher, I’m a friend, and I’m a baker. These are all things that require love, and love is all I have to give to the world. I won’t strike unless I have to.”

Kikyo didn’t say anything. She glanced out over toward the village, and Kagome followed her line of sight. The sun was setting. “Naraku will strike,” she said after the pause. “He is planning something, but I can’t see him or hear him unless he wants me to…” Then, she sank to her knees with a heavy sigh. She held her chest and visibly grit her teeth. 

Kagome rushed over and knelt next to her. “Are you in pain?” she asked gently. 

Kikyo gave a weak smile. “This isn’t pain, Kagome,” she replied. She gazed back at Kagome. Her eyes were glazed but full of brightness. Was it hope? “My soul is stretched so thin that it will fade. Then, the barrier will fall. It’s only a matter of time.” 

Looking at this woman, Kagome knew what was happening: Kikyo was slowly dying again. “If the barrier comes down,” started Kagome.

“Naraku will be free,” finished Kikyo. “I will hold on as long as I can, but I can’t say how long that will be… H-He will try to trick you and seduce you. He’s done it before. Don’t ever think you can remain neutral in his presence. He will make you take action.”

“How do I get ahead of him?” asked Kagome. “How do I stop him from hurting anyone else?” Her thoughts went to the wolves in the mountains and to Inuyasha before going to Hojo. Naraku’s reach was vast, and he made multiple attacks within days. 

“You are the Sacred Jewel incarnate with the blessings of your grandmothers,” said Kikyo. “He won’t be able to stand up to you. He’ll be afraid of you, and you’ll have to use that to your advantage.” She flinched and held tight to her top. “Don’t ever let him touch you.” Then, she fainted.

“Kikyo!” exclaimed Kagome as she caught the woman in her arms. She moved her head to rest on her chest. Then, she held her face in place and searched for any sign of living. She was hardly breathing. “Kikyo!” 

When Kikyo didn’t respond, Kagome felt her fading away in her arms. She’d have to face Naraku at some point, and she’d be vulnerable and in a position of power at the same time. Would Miroku and Sango be there? Would Inuyasha be there? Would she be alone with him? As Kikyo said, it was only a matter of time.


	9. Chocolate Curls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confrontation happens on multiple fronts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all! Sorry about the late update. This was a complicated weekend, and it impacted my writing time. I do post updates on my Tumblr page (same username), so if I know I'm going to be late, I'll say something on there. Hopefully, this whopping 36 pages of fic do my tardiness justice. 
> 
> Thank you!

The world was right again, and Kagome was standing in the midst of the welcoming trees. The swaying branches and shimmying leaves made their nature song, and the smell of fresh earth came to her nose. Looking about herself, Kagome realized she was standing among the freshly grown grass born from her own powers. If she stepped over, she’d be standing right at the edge of the Wind Scar’s grooves. 

Where’s Inuyasha? Kagome thought. 

With her question in mind, Kagome felt odd just standing there, so she held out her hands and sent out a pulse of her power. As her energy fanned out, only one energy met hers, and Kagome walked in that direction. As she got closer, the foreign energy seemed weaker and weaker. What could not get stronger as she got closer?

Going on for a few more steps, Kagome saw the familiar carnage of Inuyasha’s Wind Scar. There were earth deep grooves in two directions, while there appeared to be shining shards all around. Upon picking one up, Kagome saw it marbled and cut like a diamond, and when she touched its end, her finger bled. Taking her finger back, Kagome tossed the shard away. The light bounced and beckoned for her attention as her gaze was met with more and more crystals. It would’ve appeared beautiful if she hadn’t realized what lay in the midst of most of those shards. 

A rumpled pile of white and red were lying prone in the bothered dirt, and Kagome approached as she kicked aside the fragments to get closer. Seeing that the shards only got thicker and protruded from the dirt like grass, Kagome had to step in pockets of dirt until she could kneel next to a breathing lump. Swallowing, Kagome leaned over and pulled back a familiar sleeve and gasped at the sight of Hakudoshi. His eyes were barely open, and his breathing was slow and shallow. 

Reason would have Kagome backpedaling out of there, but she didn’t move. He wasn’t even looking at her. His eyes were clouded over and dazed at the dirt beneath his cheek. It appeared that any bleeding had stopped in favor of a slow regeneration. 

“Hakudoshi,” whispered Kagome. She touched his forehead but withdrew her hand when Hakudoshi flinched at her touch. 

“Wh-who is there?” croaked Hakudoshi. He didn’t move much, but his eyes were searching. “I can barely sense you… R-Reveal yourself! F-F-Father will not take any new enemies lightly.” His lips trembled as he attempted to move just his arm, but his shoulder shook and slumped along with the rest of his upper body.

Kagome’s heart broke. She could see his eyes were wide, and she could hear the hesitation in his voice. He was missing the lower portion of his body; his bare shoulder revealed scars that looked too big to be from the diamond shards alone. This child was utterly broken and afraid. 

“You have no reason to fear me,” cooed Kagome. She moved his white hair away from his eyes. He flinched again, but Kagome understood. She recognized it as something she had done only hours ago in self-preservation. 

“I do not fear,” replied Hakudoshi distastefully. He shook now. “I am Naraku’s only son, his protege. If you attempt anything, he will be furious!”

Kagome stiffened at that. Naraku’s son. Naraku. As in the demon who afflicted pain on many without raising his own hand. The demon had no qualms in sending his own child to play soldier. It just reminded her that Hakudoshi was in as much pain as any other victim of Naraku. 

With a soft sigh, Kagome touched the earth beneath her knee and commanded her powers to bring lush grass to the soil. She watched pink and white waves spill from her palms and wash over the earth around them. The diamond shards sparkled away into dust and were replaced with wildflowers of varying colors, and the scarred dirt was awash with green grass. Once that was settled, Kagome scooted closer to Hakudoshi and gently turned and lifted him. He cursed her and promised pain, but she saw the very same anguish etched in his clouded eyes. 

“Please,” said Kagome in as soft a voice as possible, “remain still.” She cradled his head with one hand and laid her other hand on top of his little chest. Her powers surfaced again and surrounded Hakudoshi in warmth and pink light. She watched his face: his expression went from pained to peaceful bliss. Little by little, Hakudoshi came back together. When his whole body was regenerated and healed over, Kagome focused on his eyes and shoulder scars. His shoulders healed first, and the markings were gone. Then, his eyes were last. 

When his clouded eyes were replaced by the normal bright colors of his irises, Hakudoshi said, “Lady Kagome?” Their gazes were locked. “Wh-Why?”

Kagome gave a sympathetic smile and reached over his body. She positioned him to sit up and guided him to lean against her. What she did notice was that he let her. Was he entertaining her or simply biding his time? Kagome wasn’t sure, but she’d treat him like she’d treat any other child. “It was simply the right thing to do,” she finally replied. She smoothed his hair from his face again. 

A tear slid from Hakudoshi’s left eye and slipped toward the meeting of his cheek and Kagome’s arm. “I-I am not some sniveling human child,” he bit weakly. His hand came up and shook before landing on her crop top. His fingers lightly gripped the fabric. “You don’t have to hold me like some newborn.” His fingers tightened on her crop top. 

Kagome didn’t say a word. She let him talk, and she listened to him denying his weakness and his need for her help. Then, he looked up at her. His eyes were so big and glazed that Kagome could see herself in them. Then, he reached up and touched her bruised cheek. His small fingers were smooth but course. He had the hands of a swordsman. There was a sudden change in his whole demeanor, and Kagome was sure he was extending his own empathy toward her. 

“You were struck,” observed Hakudoshi. He took his hand back before looking away. “You were injured, but you came here anyway…”

A small smile came to Kagome’s face. This kid was getting livelier by the second, and she wondered if he could tell that he was openly being so vulnerable with her. “Do you feel better?” she asked. 

Hakudoshi glanced at her before hiding his face again. His cheeks were rosy now, and his gaze wasn’t so hard anymore. He flexed his hand in front of his face and sighed. “Yes,” he reluctantly answered, but he didn’t move. 

“Take as much time as you need,” reassured Kagome. Her eyes widened when Hakudoshi pressed his head to her chest. Days ago, he hadn’t looked like this, like an affectionate child. His words were only more contradictory as he closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. She watched in awe as he curled himself into her and just remained still. It was now that Kagome realized how small Hakudoshi really was. 

Her expression softened again, and Kagome couldn’t help but comb Hakudoshi’s hair out of his face and watch him stare at nothing. As the minutes ticked on, Kagome began to hum _twinkle twinkle little star_ to herself. As she did so, she thought about her next steps. Part of her wanted to get back up and look for Inuyasha. Heck, she’d take Hakudoshi by his hand and have him walk with her, but she knew that wouldn’t fly. Inuyasha and Hakudoshi were far from pleasant acquaintances. Another part of her wanted to properly clothe and feed this child in her arms. 

Looking at their situation, Kagome knew that they both had a shitty past twenty-four hours. Trauma was a bitch, and she knew that she’d never be able to look at Hojo or even think of him without associating him with his hand to her face. As for Hakudoshi, he’d had more than she could possibly think of. His pain could extend beyond the near-death beating he’d gotten from Inuyasha; the scars on his shoulders had been a testament to that much. 

Can he tell? Kagome asked herself. Can he tell that we are sharing this moment of pain together?

Kagome stopped humming when she saw Hakudoshi silently weeping and soaking her crop top. She wanted to ask what it was about. She wanted him to relieve some of his hurt, but she knew that this could be just as good. Naturally, Kagome picked back up on humming and smoothing Hakudoshi’s hair from his face. She could see it in his scrunched up face: he was done. 

Her humming was interrupted when a familiar growl entered her ears. Kagome’s eyes snapped up, and she was facing Inuyasha’s enraged being. His eyes were sharp and geared toward Hakudoshi, who didn’t stir or make any other noise. Inuyasha’s lip trembled as his growling grew louder and louder. 

Finally, Kagome softly said, “Inuyasha.” She held Hakudoshi closer, not flinching when the child fisted her top once more. “Please… He’s done.” 

“Did you heal him?” snarled Inuyasha. 

Kagome flinched at his words, but she didn’t let Hakudoshi go. “Y-Yes,” she answered. “He was torn apart, Inuyasha. I couldn’t leave him like that.” At her last word, Hakudoshi shook in her arms, and she glanced down at him. He wasn’t crying anymore, but he didn’t make any motion to get up or uncurl his hand from her. She gave a sad smile. 

“He’s Naraku’s fucking son!” growled Inuyasha. He suddenly appeared right in front of Kagome and fisted Hakudoshi’s hair, making the kid’s head snap back. “He’s a cold-blooded killer, Kagome! He tried killing you, killing me!”

Hakudoshi croaked.

“Inuyasha!” exclaimed Kagome as Inuyasha ripped Hakudoshi from her arms. She was horrified as Inuyasha threw him afar. Hakudoshi hit a tree with a loud thud before falling prone to the ground; he didn’t rise from his position. When Inuyasha began his trek toward Hakudoshi, Kagome immediately rushed forward and stepped in front of her man. She placed her hands on his chest. 

“Move,” demanded Inuyasha sharply. “I’m finishing this.”

“Please,” begged Kagome. “He’s done!” She gestured to Hakudoshi’s still body. “He’s done, Inuyasha! He’s not fighting back!” She gasped when Inuyasha pushed past her, but she didn’t let up. Kagome ran past him and knelt by Hakudoshi, where she scooped him up and shielded him with her body. 

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword. “Move, Kagome!” Inuyasha barked. 

Kagome shook her head, and she pressed her cheek to Hakudoshi’s hair. “He’s a child!” she reasoned. “He’s not fighting back!” She knew that she was the only one who knew. Hakudoshi’s very will to even raise a finger was gone. “You’ve beaten him enough! You already won!” 

“You should let him finish me,” Hakudoshi suddenly spoke up in a hoarse voice. He was still looking at nothing. “If I live, my f-father will k-kill me anyway. I am no longer useful.” 

Kagome pursed her lips. Did life mean nothing to demonkind? “No,” she replied firmly. Now, she glanced up at Inuyasha, whose sword was lowered just a bit. “Everyone deserves a second chance, a chance to remake themselves… To live purely for someone else’s sake is a limitation to true potential.” She brought her gaze down to Hakudoshi, who was looking right at her now. He was gaping, and his eyes were wide with confusion. “You haven’t even defined what you wanted for yourself; therefore, you have much to live for. You’re not a tool. You can live without ever looking Naraku in the face again, and you’d do amazing things...”

Hakudoshi swallowed and blinked away some new tears. “Wh-Why would you say that to me?” he asked. He was looking deeply into her own eyes, searching for the answer. 

Kagome smiled at him. “Because it’s the truth,” she explained. “Every child is more than their parents, and every child is capable of great things. It’s up to you to decide what those great things will be, and you won’t need anyone else’s approval but your own.”

Wiping his eyes, Hakudoshi replied, “What kind of priestess are you?”

“The kind that sees love in everything,” Kagome answered honestly. Yes, that was correct. She’d stared down her ancestors and Kikyo herself just to declare her position. Love was her answer, and she’d refrain from straying into another lesser solution. The sound of Inuyasha sheathing his sword caught Kagome’s attention. Her man was staring at her with awe and pride in his eyes. He even had a smile on his face. 

Hakudoshi slowly sat up on his own and adjusted his torn clothing on himself. He didn’t stand up or look back at Kagome or Inuyasha, but the look in his eyes seemed more focused. “You should know,” he said in a low voice, “that my father is set on getting his hands on you, Lady Kagome.”

Inuyasha stepped forward and knelt in front of Hakudoshi. His stare was serious again. “What exactly does he want with her?”

The child glanced over his shoulder at Kagome. His eyes were so soft and still puffed from his crying. He explained in detail what his father planned, and he included the pieces on his father’s side of the chessboard. “If you are wise, Lady Kagome,” advised Hakudoshi, “you will never go anywhere alone. You are vulnerable in here and outside the barrier. His reach is vast, and it’s only a matter of time before he sets his plan into motion.” He stood up. “This may very well be the last time either of you sees me. I will go into hiding as my father will want to kill me. I wish you luck, Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha… Farewell.” He faded from sight.

Kagome felt glued to the ground. Hojo wasn’t just a play piece for Naraku; he was an actual killer. He had a _garden_ of women buried in Naraku’s territory. She didn’t realize how far her mind delved into the horror of her years being so oblivious to him until Inuyasha took her hand. He was kneeling right in front of her. How did she not realize this? Blinking away her growing fear, Kagome looked into her man’s eyes, but he was looking at her cheek. 

Inuyasha’s thumb grazed the puffy bruise. His lips were pursed. “Who did this?” he asked. His voice was gentle, but the words were like the edge of his sword. 

Sucking in her lips and looking down, Kagome swallowed thickly. The memory of seeing Hojo showing her his true colors ran through her mind. She could still hear his dark and deep voice, and she could remember the feel of his hand against her face. At that moment, the mask had been off; he just hadn’t told her he’d been the one killing all those women, including Yuka. 

She’s buried in his forest, thought Kagome. They all are.

“Kagome,” said Inuyasha. He brought her gaze back up to him by her chin. “Who did this to you?”

Kagome hesitated as she felt her fear and unsteady emotions returning. She swallowed. “I-It was… Hojo,” Kagome answered.

“Hojo?” asked Inuyasha. He seemed to connect the dots when he asked his next question. “Who is he to you?” There was no judgment or harsh suspicion in his voice; concern laced every word. 

Kagome gave a quivering sigh before telling him the truth. She told him how she’d met Hojo and how they’d been together for so long. She told him about his cheating and late nights at work. Lastly, she told him about his strange behavior and his attack on her. 

Inuyasha outright snarled. He tightened his hands into fists. “I’ll kill him!” he declared. He stood up and paced with his hand on his sword. “He clearly lost, and he had the fucking stomach to touch you!” 

Dumbfounded for a moment, Kagome thought, He’s not mad that I dated Hojo right up until we got together? 

“How did you get away?” asked Inuyasha. There was a bitterness in his voice now. What could he be bitter about? It wasn’t his fault or anyone’s fault that she had been alone. She’d been at work.

“Sesshomaru,” replied Kagome. Her hand went to her phone, and she suddenly remembered how he held her hand. “Sesshomaru responded to his daughter’s call, and he saved me.” She detailed how Sesshomaru confronted Hojo, freed her from the car, and essentially bought her a new phone and comforted her the best way he could. “He gave me his number and said if I needed help, I could call him.”

Inuyasha’s eye twitched. He seemed to mull over her words as he paced some more. He muttered things along the lines of being grateful and upset that Sesshomaru had held her hand and escorted her as if they had been great friends. Then, there was something about hating humans and anyone remotely non-male. “He managed to sire and raise a child!” he finally exclaimed. He threw his hands up. “How did the biggest asshole in all of the world manage to bed a woman and sire a daughter?”

That seemed like such a strange thing to be upset about. Grown men usually settled down in one way or another. Having children wasn’t really abnormal. “He’s really nice,” piped up Kagome. “If it weren’t for Rin, I would probably be in a worse situation.” She looked down at her pocket, appreciating her luck in teaching at the right school and comforting the right student. 

Then, Inuyasha sighed. “I guess it’s a good thing he reproduced,” he admitted. “I’ll have to talk to him in person and thank him for saving you… but did that bastard really have to hold your hand?” There was a low growl at the last word. “Acting so familiar…” He continued to grumble while helping Kagome to her feet.

“If you’d like,” said Kagome, not bothering to correct him about Rin’s heritage just yet, “we can call him. You’d be able to talk to him.”

“Keh!” grunted Inuyasha as he looked elsewhere. “I’ll see him in person when I’m good and ready. He’ll know better than to put his hands on my woman.”

Smiling, Kagome wrapped her arm around his and leaned her head against his shoulder. Her chest was warm, and appreciation kept coming up in her heart as she knew Inuyasha didn’t care that Hojo was an ex-boyfriend. She was his, and he didn’t see it any other way. 

“I love you, Inuyasha.”

**llllllllll**

Naraku stood in the middle of the garden and faced the direction of Hojo’s aura. The barrier was getting so weak that he could tell the human was on the other side. He smirked. Everything was coming together well. Soon, he’d have Kagome and the barrier would be nothing. Then, he’d be feared by humans again and loved by the little priestess. 

The memory of seeing her horror-stricken face reminded him of why he’d summoned Hojo at all. Had he not struck her, Naraku would have just allowed Hojo to live on with his twisted desires intact. Now, he had to tighten the leash on his little dog. 

Hojo entered the garden. He was still dressed in his nice clothes, but they weren’t so nice anymore. The jacket was gone, the sleeves were rolled up, and the shirt was untucked. There were scuffs and scrapes that showed where Sesshomaru had struck with precision. His hair was not smooth and shiny, either. On top of it all, Hojo’s face was twisted in a seething rage. The sharpness in his eyes was directed at Naraku, and it almost amused the demon. 

“You pulled me back!” bellowed Hojo. He stalked forward until he was right in front of Naraku. “I was following them and you called me back here!” He balled his hands into tight fists. 

Naraku gave a short chuckle before explaining, “Had you pursued and caught them, you’d have surely forfeited your life.” He put his hands behind his back and stuck out his chest. Did this human really think he had a chance to survive a confrontation with a legend? “That man you challenged was Lord Sesshomaru. Had you done so hundreds of years before, you’d have died within your first step. You were lucky that he spared you at all. Twice as a matter of fact!” He leaned in toward Hojo. “I gave you the sight to see him for what he truly was, and you didn’t retreat…” He huffed and straightened his posture. “The next time you challenge someone like him, you could very likely die, and I wouldn’t be able to help you.”

Hojo snorted. “Why not?” he asked.

Naraku rolled his eyes. He really did forget how simple humans were. With a flick of his wrist, Naraky gestured for Hojo to follow him. He walked around a few trees and stopped before his mirror. The human spewed questions about the mirror itself and what it was doing in his underworld, but Naraku brushed them off as one would the chirping of birds. He reached out and traced a small portion of the mirror with his nail and pried the traced sliver of glass from its surface. More irritated questions were thrown his way. His eye twitched. Naraku let out a quiet sigh and turned back to Hojo. 

“You didn’t answer my questions,” hissed Hojo. His eyes were dangerously narrowed. “What the fuck are you doing?”

Smirking, Naraku simply said, “Knife.” 

Hojo hesitated, but the red spiders in his eyes appeared. His face relaxed, and all the fight was gone. He reached back and slipped the knife from his pants. With the edge against his hand, he handed the knife to Naraku with the handle as an offer. 

Taking the knife, Naraku held up the blade at eye level and faced his mark to himself. Carefully, he pressed the sliver of glass to the icon and held it there until a small light shone. Taking his finger off the glass, Naraku’s smirk became fang-filled as he watched the glass submerge into the knife as if the clear blade were made of water. His eyes flashed to Hojo’s confused and angry stare. He really had to hand it to this guy; he had guts for a human. 

Naraku approached Hojo and quickly swung the blade out, catching Hojo’s cheek. The human stepped back and touched his cheek, then he stuck his hand out to see blood smeared across the expanse of his fingers. He bared his gritting teeth and seethed, “I’ll kill you!”

“Not likely,” replied Naraku as he eyed the blade again. A thin line of blood slipped down the face of the blade and met his mark. Now Hojo’s fate was sealed. A puppet would do as a puppet does, serve their master. He tossed the knife at Hojo who caught it and was mid-step toward Naraku when his body paused. Frustration overtook the human as he struggled. Grunts and yells were all that Hojo could muster in his state.

Smirk still in place, Naraku placed his hands behind his back and watched Hojo’s face change from anger to frustration and back. He raised his chin and showcased his very satisfied expression to the wild eyes on Hojo. “Kneel,” he simply commanded.

“What… the f-fuck is this?” bit Hojo as he knelt down on one knee. “What did you d-do to me?” 

Naraku approached Hojo, so his very body was mere inches away from the point of the blade. He felt its point hovering just at his pelvis, and there was an excitement in knowing that Hojo was helpless against his very power. He angled his head at his pet and explained, “You’ve been careless, little Hojo. You may be lord in your underworld, but out there, you are but an ant to someone like Sesshomaru. All I’ve done is given you a little precaution.” He stepped to the side and pointed at the mirror.

An image of Kagome’s horrified expression appeared, and Hojo’s unexpected whine sounded out. Her cheek was red, and she was spilling tears. There was no love or even recognition in her eyes. 

“You nearly died over your _victim_ ,” said Naraku. He glanced down at Hojo’s frustrated face. His neck was right there. He could just squeeze a little and put the little bastard in his place. Though, he couldn’t let the little pawn know he was a pawn. Not yet. “Your work can’t continue if you’re dead… Stand.” When Hojo stood up, Naraku released Hojo with a nod of his head. 

Hojo stumbled forward before turning to Naraku with his still-wild eyes. “I wasn’t going to kill her,” he said. “She’s my fiance! I _love_ her!” His hand tightened around the blade, and that alone didn’t escape Naraku’s observation. 

“But you also _hate_ her,” replied Naraku. Hojo shook his head and denied it. Naraku wanted to frown and simply command Hojo to do his bidding, but for his plan to work in his favor, he needed Hojo to act as his lure. Since Hojo further scared Kagome and alerted Sesshomaru to his very existence, Naraku knew that procuring his priestess wouldn’t be clean. He’d have to remedy the damage when the time came. “You do. You _hate_ her, Hojo, Hades Killer, lord of the underworld.” 

Shaking his head again, Hojo backed away. “No!” he screamed. “I don’t hate her! I love her! She’s my everything! I’ve killed to stay with her!” 

Naraku chuckled but walked to Hojo’s little underworld. “Are you so sure?” he asked when he heard Hojo following after him. Naraku stopped before the lone grave. It was a reminder to tread carefully. Hojo had brought these women dead before burying them; he couldn’t allow Hojo to mess it up like that. “This woman looked a lot like her… There is no doubt that the others mirror this exact piece.” He glanced back at Hojo, who had his arms cross and his gaze fixed on the grave.

“They aren’t her,” argued Hojo. 

“How are they not?” quipped Naraku. “Why call this one by your love’s name? What makes them so worthy of your underworld?”

Hojo appeared more than uncomfortable now. It was interesting to see. Naraku was aware of humans like Hojo, and he usually never experienced their discomfort like this. Those like Hojo used to just spear their problems and walk away from it all. Of course, the moments he’d stepped in, they’d been less composed as Hojo. 

Naraku watched Hojo fidget. He nearly rolled his eyes again at having to console this human from his own discomfort. To think that it’d only been five hundred years since taking control of numerous provinces to be reduced to an advisor of sorts to the only connection he had to the outside world. Right as he opened his mouth to help the human calm down, Hojo spoke up.

“I don’t understand,” said Naraku. He narrowed his eyes at Hojo, who exuded a confidence that was so different from earlier.

“They are worthy because they are near perfect,” repeated Hojo. His hands were at his sides. The knife was still in his hand as he looked down at the buried body. He gestured to the others. “They were so close to perfect, and they fit here together.”

Naraku hummed to himself. “What would’ve made them perfect?” 

Hojo ran a hand through his hair. There was suddenly something charming about him, and Naraku figured this was the face those women saw right before they died. A smirk spread on his face as he replied, “They would’ve been truly perfect if they loved me.”

Naraku didn’t hide his frown now. What kind of answer was that? Perfection wasn’t something humanly achievable. The only one who had any courage to boast perfection had been Sesshomaru himself as his name had implied it heavily. Humans, on the other hand, hadn’t boasted this unless they’d had some alternative power to back up their silly claims. Love. Now that was a new type of foolishness. “What would you have done if they were perfect?” he asked. 

“I’d have eaten their heart,” Hojo answered nonchalantly.

“Eaten?” inquired Naraku. This was unexpected, and it seemed that Hojo wasn’t done being so unique. Just now, Naraku was really seeing what made Hojo so different from the bloodthirsty mongrels of the past. Hojo was educated, cunning, and malicious. He’d have made a tyrant of the past look like some child in armor. 

“Call it what you want,” said Hojo. “Cannibalism? Self-indulgence? I don’t give a fuck.” His voice got louder on the last word, and his tone was veering on grandiose now. “I haven’t met one perfect woman like my Kagome! Not one. These women were miserable enough to keep their hearts for themselves. I don’t want a miserable heart!” He tucked the knife away and began to fix up his clothing. There was a giddiness about him. “My appetite has returned… I’ll be going now.” Hojo turned on his heel and left Naraku where he stood. 

At his words, Naraku couldn’t feel any more compelled to keep this human alive past the point of use. Hojo’s patterns weren’t concise. Naraku could sense the anxiety, frustration, and newfound lust that left with the little twerp. Even if Hojo wouldn’t admit it, the demon knew that this human was looking for Kagome in each of these women. If Hojo saw Kagome as perfect, then Naraku figured that his puppet would have to be kept strung tight on his strings. There was no telling what he’d do. Even Naraku himself was sure he wouldn’t be able to predict what Hojo would do in the presence of _his_ priestess. 

If he lays another foul hand on her, thought Naraku, I’ll kill him myself.

**llllllllll**

Inuyasha held Kagome close as they lounged in the back seat of Miroku’s truck. The car didn’t smell great, but the inside smelled way better as the soft roar of the truck’s air vents blew fresher air into his face. Miroku and Sango were talking about which stores to visit at this place called _the mall_ , and he only half-listened as he was sure that he’d be doing the _shopping_ with Kagome. The last time they shopped together, he’d nearly allowed Kagome to see him fully naked. The thought now disturbed him less as they were betrothed according to his family’s customs. Of course, he’d wait until she was ready to fully commit to him. He rubbed his hand up and down Kagome’s shoulder as she nuzzled against him. 

She was so beautiful, and she was so strong, stronger than most humans he’d ever met. More than that, she’d expressed her deep feelings to him. He hung onto those three words that Kagome had uttered to him in the softest and silkiest voice he’d ever heard. _I love you, Inuyasha_. They kept buzzing through his head, and Inuyasha felt like he was truly floating. 

“And I love you,” Inuyasha had confessed. 

Kagome was snuggled up against him, and Inuyasha was tempted to turn up her chin and kiss her breathless. He wanted to show her how much he loved her. He wanted to ask her to bind their souls and share eternity together. Inuyasha wanted to build her a home, to provide for her, and to have kids with her. Shippo needed a sibling to play with, and Inuyasha knew he was still too small to play with the other wolf demon children. However, he did tell himself he’d wait. 

Inuyasha’s thoughts went to Hakudoshi. He wasn’t all convinced that the kid was changed, and he’d taken his information with a grain of salt. Kagome appeared taken with the kid, just like she was taken with Shippo. When he’d seen her throw her own body over the little scum, Inuyasha had thought Hakudoshi had brainwashed her or had done something to force her to protect him. That had died down when he’d witnessed Kagome’s strength and conviction in her words. Even though she’d said those words to Hakudoshi, he felt as if they had been said to himself as well. 

_Every child is more than their parents_. 

For as long as he remembered, Inuyasha had been told that his actions had reflected on his father. He had been told that he’d had to act according to the prestige brought on by his father’s name. Sesshomaru had never let go of any chance to remind him that he’d been worthless and a poor imitation of their father’s glorious existence. He had been his father’s son in that he’d loved a mortal and in that he’d associated with humans. He’d been his father’s son in inheriting the Tetsaiga. 

Inuyasha kissed the top of Kagome’s head and kept his lips pressed to her hair. He had been given a second chance by Koga multiple times until he’d joined their family and had claimed them as his own. He’d been given a second chance in paving his way when Shippo had clung to him and had given him no other choice but to raise him. Inuyasha had remade himself. He was a protector of the mountains and of Kagome, a father to Shippo, and a brother to the wolves back home. He was no longer just Inuyasha, son of The Great Dog Demon and half brother to Sesshomaru. He was his own man now.

His thoughts went to Naraku and the Hojo guy. They’d fucked with the wrong woman, and Inuyasha intended to show them just that. More than anything, he wanted to start with Hojo. He’d track him or do whatever he had to in order to open his belly and hang him by his entrails. Naraku would suffer worse and be obliterated from this world by his Wind Scar. His lip twitched at the thought of Naraku’s face twisted in horror at knowing he’d be dead for good.

“What do you think, Inuyasha?” came Sango’s voice. 

“Hm?” hummed Inuyasha. He lifted his head to look in Sango’s direction. She smelled like vanilla soap and sour cherry blossoms. Inuyasha figured it was the perfume she wore.

“We were thinking of dressing each other,” Sango explained.

Inuyasha’s ear twitched. Did he hear that right? It made little sense as they were all already dressed. Sango was wearing a black skirt and white and black striped shirt, while Miroku matched her outfit with jean shorts and a black shirt. Even Inuyasha was wearing Miroku’s clothes: a white shirt and black jean shorts. He, unfortunately, also had to wear his hair in a long braid again, and he had to wear high top shoes and socks. It was all for Kagome, so he didn’t fight them when they had dangled the shoes in front of him. His clothes were put away in Kagome’s bag again, but he still got to wear his sword.

“But we’re already dressed,” replied Inuyasha. His ears twitched. 

“We mean as in you and I find outfits for the girls and the girls find outfits for us,” clarified Miroku. He pulled into a large parking lot full of cars. “It’d be fun. We’d get to hang out a little.” He was craning his neck and checking the mirrors as they perused the aisle of filled parking spaces.

“I think that’d be fun,” Kagome offered softly. Her cheek was pressed to Inuyasha’s pec. 

Inuyasha raised a brow. Glancing down at Kagome, who was enjoying their cuddling with her pretty eyes closed, he didn’t want to part with her, not when this Hojo guy was still out there. He didn’t know much about Hojo past his involvement with Kagome and Naraku. No scent or anything. He was completely blind if he couldn’t scent the threat coming their way. 

“It’d be fun hunting down some deals and smooth looks,” added Miroku with a wink Sango’s way. He grunted when Sango poked him in his ribs. 

Inuyasha’s sight snapped back up to Miroku. He knew everything about Kagome, and he’d known Kagome for years. It was perfect. Miroku would have to know how to find this Hojo guy was, right? He could pry into Miroku’s big head of knowledge and prepare himself for a bloody confrontation with this Hojo. He gave a short-lived smirk before replying, “I like the sound of this task.” 

“Yes!” cheered Sango. She peered at Kagome. “We are going to go all out!” She turned back in her seat with her smile stretching wide. “You guys are going to look so good.”

Miroku started at the sight of a parking space. He accelerated forward and quickly pulled in before another car beat him to it. “Best-driver-ever!” he hyped pointedly before turning off the engine.

Inuyasha had an arm tightly woven around Kagome and his claws in the back of Sango’s seat. He’d kept them both steady at the sudden movement, and Inuyasha really wished Miroku had given him a heads up. His muscles tensed for a second before he relaxed and released his woman, who looked up at him.

“Are you okay?” Kagome asked lightly. She had a smile in her eyes that matched the quirk at the corner of her lips. She put a hand on his own, carefully dislodging his still inserted claws from the seat. “Big bro is an excellent driver. Nothing to worry about.”

Miroku turned around in his seat and agreed, “You’re damn right I am.” There was a proud grin on his face until Sango poked him. He curled into himself to cover his midsection with his arm.

“You-have-to-be-mindful-of-our-new-friend,” said Sango between powerful and precise jabs to Miroku’s ribs. She grinned and giggled as she got Miroku a few more times before he yelped out _uncle_ to appease her.

“Okay, kids,” said Miroku as he kept his eyes on Sango, who was still grinning at him. “L-let’s go!” He flinched when Sango faked another jab at his ribs. His giggles invaded Inuyasha’s ears until Kagome kissed him on the cheek.

Blinking away the laughter and clicks of the doors, Inuyasha caught Kagome before she could exit the vehicle and placed a heavy kiss on her lips. He let her go and followed everyone’s example to climb out of the truck. He circled the vehicle and popped up in front of his woman, who giggled and blushed when he grinned. His fangs were showing, and Inuyasha loved that Kagome didn’t make a fuss of it. No one did. He didn’t even have to wear the hat! That had been a relief. 

“Are you ready?” asked Kagome. She was standing next to a bantering Miroku and Sango when she held out her hand for him. 

He took her hand. Her palm and fingers were soft and smooth against his own, and he noticed that they were much cooler than his. He’d gladly warm her up. Inuyasha walked beside her and inspected the lot. There were just cars, but no car was exactly the same. There were different colors and shapes, and there was one that looked like a pink box. Humans had a strange affinity for making their metal carts look pretty. He still remembered when there were elegant carriages being pulled by strong horses and carrying only the wealthy or noble class. He’d been privy to this luxury for a short time before his mother’s passing, and Inuyasha remembered how her hands had been just as cold as Kagome’s when they had gone through his hair.

They made it to the large multicolored building. It had bushes, grass, flowers, and small trees decorating its exterior. There were picnic benches outside with restaurants wedged into the exterior of the building. Inuyasha recognized the clear doors, but he hadn’t been ready for them to move on their own. He flinched when the double doors slid open, letting out a breeze of cool air. His ears flicked forward when he heard footsteps, ringing phones, tapping fingers, flipping pages, idle chatter, and the buzz of the lights above. He could even hear a fountain around the corner. 

The smells were entirely different. There was food and drink purging the channels of his nose. The scent of a familiar dish did catch his attention, ramen. Inuyasha thought he’d ask about it later. The less pleasant smells came from baby strollers, garbage cans, and from an area of flushing water. He didn’t want to know what went on there.

“Here are our sizes,” said Sango to Miroku. She tapped away on her small smartphone, and Miroku’s device gave a little _ping_. “Don’t forget that we are going to have fun in these outfits, so getting carried away wouldn’t benefit you.”

“It’s just WacDonalds,” said Miroku. He puckered his lips as he scrolled down his phone. Inuyasha peeked over Miroku’s shoulder but retreated when he saw a bunch of numbers that didn’t make sense to him. “I’ll send you my sizes.”

Sango grabbed Miroku’s chin and brought him down for a quick peck. “No need, honeybuns,” she said before releasing him. “I know your sizes like the back of my hand.”

“Plus,” added Kagome, “I think you and Inuyasha have similar sizes, so it shouldn’t be too hard.” She cocked her hip and beamed at Miroku with infectious confidence. 

Inuyasha wanted to puff out his chest to match her energy. His Kagome made him want to do well in this task that he still didn’t understand. He’d really be relying on Miroku for this. 

“C’mon, Inuyasha,” said Miroku. He walked over and swung an arm around his shoulders. “Let’s show these ladies how men can handle shopping.” 

Inuyasha didn’t get a chance to hug Kagome before Sango and Miroku pried them apart. He glanced back at Kagome, who was looking back at him over her shoulder. There was still the ever-present worry that Hojo could pop out of nowhere and strike her again. From what he knew, Hojo was human, not a demon. Kagome’s smile and Sango’s flexed arm around Kagome’s were enough to let him know that she was going to be okay. After all, Sango was a modern warrior. 

The first store that Miroku led Inuyasha to was a Forever 30. There was a range of clothes on racks and shelves. There were shirts, pants, shorts, skirts, dresses, blouses, jewelry, purses, and shoes. Inuyasha didn’t get a chance to look at a red blouse when Miroku dragged him over to a collection of dresses and skirts.

Miroku pointed to a lace garment that wrapped around the shoulders. It needed something underneath. “What do you think?” asked Miroku. He had a hand to his chin. “Sango would look great in this.”

“It doesn’t cover anything,” pointed out Inuyasha. 

“I know,” replied Miroku with a grin.

Inuyasha raised a brow at that. He eyed the garment and imagined Kagome in it. He blushed at the implication of nothing underneath, and he looked away before his imagination painted the picture below her shoulders. “Wh-What about that over there?” he asked. He pointed to a yellow dress that had a white belt around the waist and revealed the shoulders. The dummy wore a pair of white boots and was poised with a bangled wrist out. Now that was something that Kagome could wear without showing much. The thought of her shoulders had him prodding his own fang with his tongue. He had grown to really love biting and kissing her shoulders and neck. The dress would be perfect for all of that. 

“Good eye,” commented Miroku as he approached the dress and looked it over. He sorted through the tags and pulled up a larger version of the dress. “Here.” He handed the dress to Inuyasha who took it and draped it over his arm. 

With a smile, Inuyasha figured, Okay. Maybe this is easier than I thought. 

His thoughts were put to a standstill when Miroku led him away to another display with a black skin-tight dress. The neckline dived right down to the sternum of the dummy, and the end of the dress ended just halfway down the thigh. There were black heels and a white clutch adorning the dummy, as well. It was then that Inuyasha was beginning to understand how Miroku was trying to dress Sango.

“New plan,” Miroku suddenly announced. “We get more than one outfit for each of them.” He glanced over at a dummy with a blouse and a tight blue skirt. “There are simply too many ways to make the girls look good, and it’d be a shame to just present them with one outfit.” He plucked a sequin dress from the rack and draped it over his shoulder. 

“I guess so,” Inuyasha mumbled as he looked for other clothing articles that weren’t dresses or skirts. He ambled over to a red romper with pink and white floral print. On an adjacent shelf, there were white sandals and white sunglasses. He scrutinized the neckline and the length of the romper. Kagome would be adequately covered, but she’d be able to show off her thick thighs and luscious neck. 

Miroku joined Inuyasha with several articles of clothing in his arms. “You really got a good eye,” he repeated. “Mey has taken a liking to wearing red more often.”

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. A smile spread on his face. The thought of Kagome adorned in red and matching him made his heart do a little cool flip in his chest. He referenced the size of the dress in his arms and copied Miroku’s movements to find a romper with the matching size. When he saw Miroku looking at a pink romper, Inuyasha felt now was the moment to make his move and ask him about Hojo. He’d have to understand.

“Miroku,” Inuyasha called to him. He made sure that his tone was firm. 

The tattooed wonder looked over his shoulder at Inuyasha with raised brows. “What’s up?” he asked. 

“Tell me what you know about this Hojo person,” Inuyasha requested bluntly. His brows were knit together now, and his lips were pursed. Miroku’s own features reflected his, and Inuyasha was certain that they were on the same page. 

“What are you looking to do after I tell you?” inquired Miroku. He stood straight up, matching Inuyasha’s height.

Inuyasha ground his teeth at the many things he wanted to do to Hojo. The pain was the primary factor in all of them. His lip twitched before he replied, “I want to deal with him as any man would. If we were still five-hundred years in the past, I’d kill him, and I have the desire to do just that.”

Miroku actually smirked. “I’ll tell you,” he said in a low voice. He glanced about themselves, but Inuyasha already knew that there weren’t any people within distance to listen in on their conversation. “But I want in.”

Nodding his head, Inuyasha took a step forward. “What I want to do would make a human hurl,” he clarified. “You sure you want to see that?”

His friend took a step in and darkly replied, “He hit Mey. I want to return that three times over.”

With a grunt of approval, Inuyasha said, “You’re one hell of a human… Tell me about him. How do I find him?”

From there, Miroku broke down Hojo detail by detail. Inuyasha learned again how Hojo and Kagome had dated. He learned that Hojo was a lot more aggressive than he let on. Lastly, he learned that Hojo was still living in the apartment that he’d shared with Kagome. That was something he could work with. 

Thinking back to Kagome’s description of Hojo, Inuyasha remembered Hakudoshi and his own telling of Naraku’s plans. As much as he didn’t want to involve Kagome’s friends, he knew that the more people knew could mean a difference between more injuries and possibly death. Thus, Inuyasha shared what he knew from Hakudoshi. He made it very clear that Kagome was being targeted by Naraku and that Hojo was a murderous pawn. 

Those details had Miroku’s eyes widening before rage overtook him. This was it. This was their understanding. They were on the same page, and Inuyasha was certain he had an ally in Miroku now more than before. 

“I want to wipe him off this world tonight,” finished Inuyasha. His ears twitched when he heard footsteps drawing near their section. “Can you take me to his home? I can catch his scent and find him from there.”

Miroku nodded once before he was all smiles again. He faced a couple of young retail workers. They wore their hair long and dressed like they borrowed their clothes from the store itself. One wore a lot of makeup, while the other one wore hardly any. 

“Do you need any help?” asked the one with makeup. She fingered the ends of her hair in her hands. 

“Are you guys shopping for a birthday or something?” asked the one without makeup. She seemed more into her retail role than the other.

Inuyasha took a step back when the makeup lady looked him up and down. He was reminded of the painted lady back at that restaurant, and he had really disliked that lady. This one was rubbing him the wrong way just like the one before. He quickly said, “I think I’m okay.”

“My friend here is right,” Miroku added in support. He clapped a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder. “We were just buying gifts for our girlfriends. We have what we need.” 

Satisfaction settled in Inuyasha’s shoulders, and he relaxed. The last thing he needed was another human touching in that weird _flirty_ way he disliked.

“That’s really nice of you guys,” said the non-makeup lady. “If you’re ready, I can ring you up.” She gestured to the registers. 

“We’re ready!” confirmed Miroku. 

Inuyasha smiled and agreed with his friend before following the slightly dejected makeup lady and the professional non-makeup lady. Miroku was holding up his smile, but Inuyasha could see the fire in his eyes. They weren’t like the time they’d fought. No, Miroku looked like he actually wanted to cause damage. He’d need that, especially if he was going to tag along with Inuyasha. His claws elongated in anticipation of the flesh they’d part. He was looking forward to paying Hojo a visit. 

**llllllllll**

Hakudoshi stood atop the tallest tree in the forest and faced the breeze. From his position, he could see the expanse of the treetops and rounded corners of his prison. The breeze was cool, but there was a warm undertone to it all. It reminded him of looking into _her_ eyes. 

Yes, the priestess that he was never to see again. He wanted to feel disgusted at being so vulnerable earlier on, and he wanted to lash out at any living thing to express the rage that should’ve been there in his chest. However, there was none. There was no fire, no stone, and no rush. There was only quiet and calm.

He touched his shoulder and remembered the feeling of his flesh healing completely. He remembered feeling no pain when she’d wrapped him in her halo of warmth and comfort. The very satisfaction of feeling whole again had struck him as so alien, and when he couldn’t feel the familiar throb of his scars, Hakudoshi had wondered if he’d just died. The sword on his hip felt heavy now; his mind flooded with Kagome’s words. 

I am more than my father, thought Hakudoshi. Am I really capable as she says?

He dropped his gaze to the depths of the greenery below him. His father, Naraku, one of the strongest demons in the land, took his focus. There was a dreaded weight on his shoulders at thinking of what his father would say if he knew what had been done: his failure and receiving mercy from the very enemy. He was his father’s only son, but he wasn’t cherished like one. Hakudoshi had seen the way human fathers had coddled their kids, and they both had looked so happy with their actions and feelings. Naraku never looked at him like any father would at their own children. 

I’m his only and worst child, thought Hakudoshi bitterly. But… Kagome never looked at me the way he did. She looked at me with… like those women did to their babies… 

Then, it occurred to him that he never knew any mother or woman to show him affection like Kagome had. He had been born from Naraku himself. There hadn’t been any mother. He hadn’t needed one. Hakudoshi had been born with all his knowledge and the skills to partake in combat. No mother could’ve given him that. 

Between Naraku and Kagome, Hakudoshi found himself preferring the protective energy of Kagome over the tough _love_ his father had shown him all these years. He chuckled sourly before glancing over his shoulder in feeling the prickling of another’s presence. Another demonic energy was approaching. It was familiar, but if his memory served him, the energy wasn’t friendly, either. It stopped.

Hakudoshi grunted before turning around and yelling out, “I know you’re there!” He laid a hand on his sword, where it pulsed weakly. The blade itself wasn’t done with its own self-repair. “If you want to die, then come on out!”

Suddenly, a golden dragon slithered from between the trees and towered over Hakudoshi. A booming deep voice replied, “You dare challenge me? The mighty Shippo?”

How annoying, thought Hakudoshi. Here I thought I’d have more time to myself, and now some dragon comes to challenge me.

Angling his head, Hakudoshi peered closer at the dragon before realizing he could see right through its belly. Hakudoshi was more disappointed now than annoyed. “A weak magic caster like yourself isn’t a match for me,” Hakudoshi declared. “If the mighty Shippo wants to live, he will leave me alone.” He stepped over and plopped down on a branch, where he sat down and pressed his back to the trunk. He heard the vague puff of something before an even smaller something landed just a few feet away on the branch. 

Standing before him, the _mighty_ fox demon Shippo stood only slightly shorter than Hakudoshi, but Hakudoshi’s sitting gave Shippo some level ground. His clothes were recently cleaned; Hakudoshi could smell the strong wildflowers. “I’m not a weak magic caster!” growled Shippo. His hands were balled into little fists at his sides. 

Hakudoshi dipped his chin as he raised a brow at the kid. Didn’t this Shippo know who he was? He barely remembered Shippo’s energy in the mountains and in the forest when he’d attacked Inuyasha. How the heck did Shippo even live? “I could see right through your dragon as if it were nothing but thin parchment,” he replied. 

Shippo’s jaw dropped before he doubled back. “W-Well, you’re just a mean bully!” he threw out. “What does a big dummy head like you know about magic?” He stuck his tongue out.

A sigh escaped Hakudoshi before he pressed his head back against the tree and sighted the passing of birds overhead. He wanted to be those birds right now. He wouldn’t be Naraku’s son, and he wouldn’t be here with Shippo, who was challenging him as if he’d accomplished little. “You’re being childish,” complained Hakudoshi. “If you’re just going to sit here and insult me, then leave. I don’t have the patience to deal with a weakling like you.”

Shippo puffed his cheeks before taking out a snake puppet. He wiggled the snake puppet threateningly, but Hakudoshi couldn’t take the googly-eyed thing seriously. “Say that again, you runt!” Shippo barked. “I’m really tired of a kid thinking he can attack my pops and mom and then just keep going on as if nothing happened.”

Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes. What the hell what this little kid talking about? “Your pops and mom,” he inquired.

“The great half-demon Inuyasha!” clarified Shippo as he shook the snake some more. “And my mom, Kagome, the greatest and strongest priestess in this era!” He took a step forward. “My pops came home so tired he didn’t get a chance to greet me, and you smell like mom. What did you do to her?”

The demon gave Shippo his full attention now. Did this fox demon just call Kagome his mother? “There’s no way you’re related to Kagome,” said Hakudoshi. “You look nothing like her.”

“She’s new to the family!” snapped Shippo. “What did you do to her?”

Hakudoshi held up his hands. “I didn’t do anything.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Fine.”

“Fine, what?”

“Don’t believe me.”

“What did you do for real?”

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes. For once, he was sure that he was glad to be an only child. “I didn’t hurt her,” he explained half-heartedly. 

Shippo thrust the snake forward again. “Don’t lie to me!” he growled. “Her scent is all over you!”

Rubbing his temples, Hakudoshi bit, “I didn’t hurt her, you fox dweeb! She healed me!”

“Kagome wouldn’t heal the enemy!” rebutted Shippo. 

Glaring outright at him, Hakudoshi snarled, “You really don’t know the kind of open-hearted person she really is, do you?” He saw irritation take over the other kid’s features. 

“I know plenty,” argued Shippo. “She’s the one who is so warm that her aura hugged me when I met her! She’s given me food and new toys, and she played with me when most won’t. Kagome is my pops’ woman, and that makes her my mom. I know more than you ever could!” He’d said that with finality, but Hakudoshi was far from backing down.

“She’s also the one to take pity on me and protect me when I was ready to die,” seethed Hakudoshi. His fingers twitched to go to his sword. He didn’t want to hear any more from Shippo. He had seen happy families with happy kids before. He didn’t want to hear about it. Shippo was just rubbing his face in his own happy family life. “She protected me from Inuyasha! She saw--” He stopped himself. 

Shippo huffed. “What could she see in you?”

That did it. Hakudoshi got to his feet and walked forward to jab a finger in Shippo’s forehead. He was too short for a proper poke in the chest. “She saw me as me,” he answered. “She told me I was worth something, worth my life...” He took his finger back and turned to face the tree, not wanting to see Shippo’s wide eyes. “Her arms are warm, and she didn’t recoil from seeing me. She didn’t tell me not to hold her back. She... She didn’t separate me from my emotions and let me cry into her bosom.” He tightened his hands into fists as his heart felt like it was exploding. “I should be angry as my father’s son, but I’m not! If I could get her to hold me like that again, I’d tear my limbs off myself!”

A pause followed his words. Hakudoshi wondered if Shippo thought him as pathetic as his father would, but he remembered that Shippo was just some nuisance, not anyone of significance. He pursed his lips. Even if Shippo wasn’t a big-time demon, he was still someone to see his weakened state. That would make him the second one now. Did he really fall this far after a defeat from a half-demon?

“So…” started Shippo. He glanced down at the snake and put it away. “You want Kagome to be your mom, too?”

Hakudoshi’s eyes flashed to the nothingness of the tree in front of him. A mother? Kagome? To him… An unfamiliar set of tears came to his eyes. The burn wasn’t so bad, not like when he’d disappointed his father and feared his impending punishment. His lip quivered as his mind focused on what Kagome’s simple embrace made him feel. Images of human parents playing with their kids and mending their scrapes came to the forefront of his mind. Did those children feel safe and comfortable? Did they ever have to prove themselves as humans worthy of their parents’ attention?

He held back a flinch when he felt Shippo’s hand around his fist. Hakudoshi glanced down at their hands and saw just how small the fox demon’s hand was compared to his own. His little hand was warm like Kagome’s, and there wasn’t anything malicious in his hold. More pity perhaps?

“I remembered when my pops didn’t want anything to do with me at first,” said Shippo. He squeezed Hakudoshi’s hand. “I’d lost both my parents to holy priests, and I came to him because to me he was the strongest demon in the world. It was after I’d gotten hurt that he took me seriously and raised me… He made me feel safe and kept me warm during the cold nights. My pops taught me how to hunt and how to act around adults. He was always proud of my magic, no matter how much it really lacked. He always helps me remember what it’s like to be _loved_.”

Hakudoshi felt his tears slide down his face. He didn’t look down at the fox child when he felt his little hand shake a little. Hakudoshi sucked on his lips as he opened his hand and accepted Shippo’s little hand in his. He hesitated, but he slowly wrapped his fingers around Shippo’s. 

“Why are you t-telling me your s-story?” asked Hakudoshi. He took a chance and glanced downward. 

Shippo was looking up at Hakudoshi with a set of bright eyes that were just like Kagome’s when she’d looked at him earlier. It wasn’t pity. It was something else. It was warm. “I’m telling you because you were just like me,” he replied. “I don’t know what happened between you and your dad, but I know a lost kid when I see one.”

Feeling another set of tears roll down his face, Hakudoshi tore his gaze away, but he didn’t let go of Shippo’s hand. “You’d just accept me like this?” asked Hakudoshi. “You’d just accept me and hold my damned hand?... I’ve killed so much, and I’m as good as dead if my father catches me. What do _you_ see in me?” He waited for the rejection, for the disgust, anything now. None came.

There wasn’t a smile or a frown as Shippo replied, “I see a kid in a barrier, just like me.” He rifled through his pockets and pulled out a coloring page. “Here.” He handed the page to Hakudoshi.

“What’s this?” asked Hakudoshi as he took the page and let it fall open. He could see two large bears, colored red and yellow, and two little bears, colored orange. 

“It’s a sign,” said Shippo with a lighter tone. “Well, it was supposed to be for Kagome when she came back, but now I see that this drawing was special for a different reason.”

“What reason?” inquired Hakudoshi as he glanced down at Shippo. Did this kid figure himself a fortune teller now?

“A sign that our family was supposed to grow.”

**llllllllll**

Kagome pulled down another men’s shirt and checked the size. She and Sango had combed five stores thoroughly and had amassed multiple shopping bags. Some of the bags were for themselves as they couldn’t pass up the cute items that they did. 

“You think we’re buying too much?” asked Sango as she approached Kagome with two more outfits. 

Smiling, Kagome replied, “I think they’d be thrilled to have something special to wear on more than occasion. Besides, Inuyasha doesn’t have much modern clothing, and I love that I have a chance to dress him.” She put the shirt back and plucked a violet short-sleeved button-up and gaped at the sexy image Inuyasha would make with it on. With the top buttons undone and no undershirt to hide his pecs and abs, he’d be a dream. 

“Oh that would look so good with these,” said Sango as she grabbed a pair of black jeans. She handed them to Kagome before checking the time on her phone. “We meet the boys in a few minutes. Let’s pay and head out.”

Kagome followed after Sango, and they did just that. They carried their bags and plopped down on a bench near the fountain. Kagome sent a soft pulse through the mall, and she felt multiple demons. However, she was looking for just her Inuyasha, whose energy pushed back the strongest. His energy was so happy, and Kagome wondered what Miroku was doing. 

“You think Miroku took Inuyasha to a lingerie store?” asked Sango. “If I don’t see a thong somewhere, I’ll be surprised.” She had her arms crossed as she looked around them.

At her question, Kagome giggled and replied, “I hope--” She stopped when she felt another familiar energy. It was strong, warm, and heavy, just like that time at the barrier. It pushed against her aura. “Sesshomaru…” She glanced over her shoulder and saw her savior walking with Rin. What were the chances that she’d see Sesshomaru twice in one day?

“Sess-who?” asked Sango, who followed Kagome’s line of sight. Her eyes widened. “Am I seeing this right? A demon in a full-on kimono?”

Kagome nodded. On the surface, she could see Sesshomaru’s outfit was more casual this time. He was wearing blue jeans, a white long sleeve shirt, a watch, and a pair of white shoes. His build was noticeably bigger in his casual clothes, but it wall completely hidden under his kimono. Rin was holding his hand and pointing at a doll shop. Unlike her dad, Rin wore bright gold and pink colors in her dress. 

“That’s Sesshomaru,” said Kagome. Just as she said his name, the dog demon met her gaze. The familiar warmth entered his eyes as he held her attention. Kagome put a hand on her phone. 

“That’s the guy who saved you?” asked Sango. “The same one who gave you his number and basically beat up Hojo first?”

Kagome nodded again. She blinked out of her stupor when Rin spotted her and chirped at Sesshomaru to meet her. Part of her wanted to flee as she knew that Rin would say those weird things, but another part of her didn’t want to leave such a bad impression on a young child. It was too late to think of a clean excuse to not engage them. “Hello, Rin,” greeted Kagome. 

Rin threw herself at Kagome’s midsection and hugged her. “Ms. Higurashi!” she squealed. 

Patting her back, Kagome asked, “What have you been up to?”

Pulling back, Rin said, “My dad and I are shopping for some new shoes.” She touched Kagome’s cheek. “Are you feeling better, Ms. Higurashi?”

Kagome felt her heart melt. Although she couldn’t forget this kid asking her to marry her father, she couldn’t deny that Rin was just a sweet kid. “I’m feeling so much better,” she told her.

“That’s great!” exclaimed Rin. She glanced at her dad before returning her attention to Kagome. “Want to shop with us?”

Kagome smiled brightly. “Oh, I wish I could,” she said sweetly, “but I’m here with my friends.” She gestured to Sango, who did a little wave at Rin. 

Rin had a disappointed look on her face, but she was interrupted from speaking when Sesshomaru suggested, “Rin, why don’t you make a wish.” He handed her a few coins, and Rin took them. 

“I’m going to wish for Ms. Higurashi to be in our family,” said Rin with determination. Then, she ran over to the fountain. 

Sango blanched at the words this kid just spewed. She shared a look with her best friend before raising her brow to inquire about what happened. Kagome knew her friend had been confused when she’d described Rin before, so now Kagome could see that Sango completely believed her on that part. Acceptance dressed the features of Sango’s face. 

Kagome didn’t get a chance to ask Sesshomaru about Rin when Sesshomaru knelt before her and took her hand in his own. She managed to hold back a squeak and just smiled. This didn’t look good. Kagome was aware that if Miroku saw this, he’d go ballistic with questions and try to make Sesshomaru back off. She didn’t even want to think of what Inuyasha would do.

“Marry him!” yelled some stranger from across the large hall. Kagome shifted her attention to the voice, and she saw a mother giving her a thumbs up. 

“Say _yes_!” added some guy.

“Girl, marry his sexy ass!” bellowed another woman. 

Kagome felt her face get hot, and she lowered her head to avoid attracting more attention. Seeing Sesshomaru on his knee again, Kagome realized that so long as he did that, people were going to keep thinking that they were discussing his non-existent proposal. The last thing she needed was for Miroku and Inuyasha to find them like this. However, she was too late in asking Sesshomaru to simply sit next to her.

“I heard you’re the guy who beat up Hojo,” cut in Sango. She scooted closer to Kagome and put a hand on her shoulder. The move was defensive, even to Kagome, but Kagome knew that Sango was watering down the whole scene. 

“I put him in his place,” said Sesshomaru, sparing a glance toward Sango. His thumb pressed gently against the back of Kagome’s hand. His sharp claw hovered above her skin, not even looking as if it would sink into her flesh at all. Sesshomaru was being so gentle. “He was not a challenge.” 

“Well,” replied Sango as she leaned more onto Kagome’s shoulder, “I got to thank you. If something had happened to my best friend, I don’t know what I’d do.”

Sesshomaru bowed his head before turning his attention back to Kagome. “Have you been well?” 

“I’ve been with Sango since you dropped me off,” replied Kagome, “so I feel much better than I did earlier.” She felt Sesshomaru squeeze her hand, and Kagome figured he was still trying to be supportive in the way he knew, which still wasn’t a lot. Gratitude filled her being, and she squeezed his hand back. “Thank you again.” 

Then, Sesshomaru smiled. The smile was small and welcoming like his eyes. “This Sesshomaru is pleased to hear you are well.”

“And this Inuyasha is pleased to know that he has reason to cut off your arm!” came Inuyasha’s voice. 

They all turned to see Inuyasha and Miroku both looking equally murderous. Miroku was about to step forward when Inuyasha dropped his bags and stepped up to his brother, who stood up in time to stare down into his brother’s face. Miroku walked over to Sango and Kagome to usher them aside. 

Kagome got up, but her hand was still in Sesshomaru’s. “Sesshomaru,” she said with a pick up of her hand, hoping he’d understand to let her go. However, he didn’t, and that set Kagome’s heart rate to pick up its pace. She glanced between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha, and she recognized her man’s posture all too well: Inuyasha was ready to fight.

“Release my woman,” hissed Inuyasha. He was so close that their faces were but a mere foot apart. His usual gold eyes were hardened and reddening at the edges. There were flashes of purple streaks across his cheeks, almost mirroring Sesshomaru’s stripes. Kagome had never seen this before.

“Your woman!” came Rin’s badly timed response. Looking down, everyone saw Rin insert herself between Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. She pointed at him as she spoke. “Ms. Higurashi is an independent lady! The law says you can’t own people! And my dad saved her from a villain, and as her hero, he can hold her hand.”

“Rin,” Kagome said with nervousness in her voice. 

“Don’t worry, Ms. Higurashi,” assured Rin. “Dad will always take care of the bad guy.”

“Dad?” asked Inuyasha with a raised brow. The red in his eyes and the stripes were gone now as his eyes flashed up at his brother. “You adopted a human child?”

“So what?” challenged Rin. 

Kagome felt her stomach drop at the look on Inuyasha’s face. There was a pure rage overtaking the confusion in his eyes. She didn’t understand what it was, but Kagome knew that it had to be something only Inuyasha and Sesshomaru knew. Although the situation was tense, Kagome couldn’t help but ask herself if the situation should’ve looked different. They were brothers, after all. 

Miroku approached and put an arm around Kagome’s shoulders. “Let her go,” he commanded. He didn’t back down when Sesshomaru eyed him. “Whatever is going on between you and Inuyasha shouldn’t go down in here. And I won’t let you drag Mey into this.” 

Kagome nervously looked up at Sesshomaru, who hesitantly released her hand upon Miroku’s words. 

“Let’s go, Inuyasha,” suggested Sesshomaru. “Keep Rin at your side.” He didn’t look her way, but Kagome knew those words for her. 

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru continued to eye each other. Their growing growls were becoming ever audible to the common ear, so Kagome took hold of Rin’s hand and pulled her aside. Then, they were gone. 

Kagome hoped that they wouldn’t fight. 

**llllllllll**

The sun was setting now, and golden rays were washed across the buildings and streets of the city. Inuyasha himself was poised on the roof of the mall with Sesshomaru standing across from him. Looking at the dog demon, Inuyasha saw no difference in his appearance. It was as if time had frozen around Sesshomaru and preserved him perfectly hair by hair. It was annoying. 

“What’s compelled the _great_ Sesshomaru to suddenly care about humans?” asked Inuyasha. “What’s compelled the biggest killing machine to adopt a human girl?” He narrowed his eyes at his brother, who didn’t seem at all bothered by the way he framed things. 

“It’s been five hundred years,” answered Sesshomaru. He raised his chin. “This Sesshomaru has changed more than you think.”

That answer sucked! Inuyasha felt his lip twitch. He changed? Sesshomaru, the son of the great dog demon, named for no flaws, accomplished in feats of extraordinary caliber, changed? Inuyasha snorted. This was the same man who belittled his mother, had unresolved daddy issues over Tetsaiga, and hated him more than he could feel for anything else. 

“That answer doesn’t appease you,” observed Sesshomaru. 

Inuyasha grunted heavily. “You changing doesn’t tell me a damn thing!”

Sesshomaru tilted his head. “Would you have this Sesshomaru tell you in detail how he lived?”

“I’d have your head for being a snobbish fuck and for touching my woman’s hand as if you’re familiar with her already!” snarled Inuyasha. He slapped his hand on his sword, but Sesshomaru didn’t react. His ears were directed forward, and he waited. Nothing came.

“This Sesshomaru will not fight you,” said his brother. His calm wasn’t eerie or strange. It was mature, way more mature than five hundred years before. 

“I’ve wanted to kill you,” admitted Inuyasha. Old feelings had already surfaced, but that familiar desire to carve flesh was joining it. “I’ve wanted to kill you for a long time.”

“This Sesshomaru is aware,” answered his brother in kind, “and shared the same feelings.” He didn’t move to draw his sword or act in any other way.

“I wanted to kill you because you hated my mother,” growled Inuyasha. His hands were squeezing into fists as he remembered the little human girl calling Sesshomaru her father. “You slandered her name! You-You slandered me! You hated me… I was your kin, and you felt I was less than worthy of our father’s sword and his own blood because I wasn’t fully demon!” A heaviness entered his chest and pressed at the back of his eyes, but he didn’t let any of those show. He wouldn’t show any weakness to Sesshomaru. This man before him had hated everything about Inuyasha, even the very priestess he’d loved. “...I felt your aura back then before Kikyo completed the barrier. You came for her, but her aura disappeared before you got there. Did you try to kill her?”

“This Sesshomaru did,” replied Sesshomaru. There was no remorse in his voice. He seemed disappointed when he glanced down at the ground before returning his eye contact. “Had she wished on that foolish trinket any later, her life would’ve been spent by this Sesshomaru’s hands.”

A surging heat spread through Inuyasha’s chest and face. He could only think about how his own brother was a bastard as the heat coupled with the weight. “You hated me enough to take someone I loved.” No question. His own brother would’ve destroyed every aspect of his life given the chance.

Sesshomaru angled his head. “This Sesshomaru looked to take her life in exchange for yours,” he explained. The breeze came through and made his Kimono and long hair flutter. “Nearly every demon had been cleansed from this land, Inuyasha. This Sesshomaru thought you were to be next.”

“Keh!” grunted Inuyasha. He blinked away the heat in his eyes again. “Since when does the perfect child give a damn about his half-demon brother?” He searched his brother’s face, but he was disappointed to find nothing still. 

“This Sesshomaru and yourself,” replied Sesshomaru, “are what is left of our father’s legacy. Our kind is rare in number, and dog demons are even fewer.”

Inuyasha crossed his arms. “Why should I care?” he quipped. “Demons never gave a damn about me before the barrier was made.” He dared to step closer. He wanted Sesshomaru to do something. He wanted the dog demon to show anything that Inuyasha had remembered of him in the past. Anything. Even when he refused to stop holding his Kagome’s hand; foolish feelings for his woman would be enough for Inuyasha to draw his sword. “Tell me and give me a good reason to leave you with both arms.”

Sesshomaru didn’t flinch or even stir. He remained composed as he had always done. “Time has changed the playing field, Inuyasha,” he illustrated. “This Sesshomaru had to adapt and experienced what it meant to be… alone… Rin has given this Sesshomaru another purpose, a purpose to be a father. This Sesshomaru has informed her that she has an uncle, and she’s yet to meet you as such...” He glanced over at a glass dome, where they could see into the mall. “Father’s legacy means little now, and our existence is but a myth to humans. We are living legends, alone to exist outside of human reality. This squabble means nothing and merits nothing in the face of the ever-changing world around us. Demons can’t afford to hate so much as they have to adapt. It was the same for this Sesshomaru, and it will be the same for all of us until our time ends… This Sesshomaru doesn’t have many regrets, but this _brother_ of yours understands why you’d be angry.”

Inuyasha was taken aback. He didn’t expect anything like that from Sesshomaru. To call himself _brother_ as opposed to anything else was a surprise. Sesshomaru had never called Inuyasha and himself of the sort. Five hundred years ago, his brother would’ve killed anyone whole implied it. Five hundred years ago, Sesshomaru would’ve killed him just for existing within a mile radius. Now, the look on his own brother’s face didn’t betray anything he said. 

“This Sesshomaru formally apologizes for your mistreatment,” Sesshomaru said unexpectedly. His words weren’t an octave above or below his usual tone. There wasn’t a twitch or jump either. “But this Sesshomaru will not apologize for that priestess. She took you away, and this Sesshomaru hasn’t forgiven her for it.”

That got him out of his daze. “Forgiveness?” Inuyasha spat. “You won’t forgive Kikyo?” He raised his chin. That was a ridiculous thought. Kikyo would’ve never asked a demon for forgiveness, much less acknowledge the demon at all unless the creature had been worthy of her arrow. “And you expect me to forgive you?”

Sesshomaru blinked. “No.”

Inuyasha’s ears flicked before flattening against his hair. “What were you expecting then, _brother_?” he asked.

“Nothing,” Sesshomaru answered. His tone implied that it was so simple, but Inuyasha didn’t find anything simple with his older brother. “Whether you approve of this Sesshomaru or not, this Sesshomaru will claim you as a brother. When the priestess freed you the first time, your papers were drawn up and are ready for you.”

There was the complex bullshit Inuyasha was expecting. “My papers?” asked Inuyasha. 

Sesshomaru nodded. “Since three days prior,” he answered, “you are now a citizen of this country. You share this Sesshomaru’s last name.”

“And what would that be?” asked Inuyasha. An extra name seemed dull, and he didn’t need one. He was just Inuyasha. “Last I was out here, I was just Inuyasha the half-demon.”

“And you’re now Inuyasha Toga,” replied Sesshomaru. 

Inuyasha’s eyes widened; he swallowed thickly. Toga was their father’s name. The _Fighting Fang_ wasn’t a name anyone threw around lightly, especially before the barrier. Toga was the most powerful dog demon to walk the earth, and he had felled every foe until his very demise. To have his own name combined with that of his father’s was something that Inuyasha had never thought of. For so many years up until this very moment, he felt his own brother wouldn’t deem him worthy of even being alive to continue carrying that very blood they shared. 

“You’re using father’s name…” started Inuyasha. He trailed off. 

“His name will never be forgotten so long as we live,” said Sesshomaru, “and we shall live a long time… When you are ready, this Sesshomaru’s home is yours, as well.” 

A heavy pause followed. Inuyasha tried many times to open his mouth and say anything, but he couldn’t figure out what to say at all. His brother just apologized, gave him citizenship, _and_ told him he had a home outside the barrier. It was so strange how his world got so much bigger within the span of days. Although there was so much being given to him, Inuyasha couldn’t up and leave his family back in the mountains. They meant so much to him, especially his own adopted son Shippo.

“Thank you,” was all Inuyasha could get out. He felt vulnerable now and wanted someone next to him to shoulder this with him. His ears remained flat on his head as he glanced at the dome, hoping to glimpse Kagome. “You saved Kagome and gave her back her freedom.” 

Sesshomaru gave a soft sigh. “That human was no match for this Sesshomaru,” he said. “You must know this: he smelt like Naraku when this Sesshomaru encountered him. He carried a knife that was heavy with Naraku’s aura. It would be wise for you and your friends to remain close.”

Inuyasha nodded as he was already aware of Hojo’s involvement with Naraku; he’d still need Hojo’s scent. He was still looking through the dome. He vaguely remembered that Sesshomaru and Naraku were rivals in power and influence. That wouldn’t have ended well had Naraku remained free. 

“Then, you should know that she may inevitably still encounter Naraku,” said Sesshomaru. 

Looking over at his brother again, Inuyasha furrowed his brow and asked, “How do you know this?” The thought of Kagome ever meeting Naraku never ran through his head. He’d always been confident that he’d be able to keep them apart and handle Naraku on his own. Now that the spider demon was no longer aided by Hakudoshi, Inuyasha thought that all he had to do was kill Hojo and then cut the demon’s head off. 

Sesshomaru’s eyes were bright now in the growing dark of the day. The memory of his poison whip and toxic claws washed over Inuyasha and set the hairs on the back of his neck on edge. “Fate always eventually gets its way,” replied Sesshomaru, “even if it has to wait for generations to strike at the right moment.”

**llllllllll**

They had skipped WacDonalds altogether and went home to Miroku’s and Sango’s apartment. Kagome had wanted to ask Inuyasha what had happened, but he was clammed up after returning to them. The only way she knew he was still all there had been when he’d embraced her and kissed her in front of the very confused audience they had amassed. Sesshomaru had left with a very disappointed Rin in tow. 

Now, Kagome was standing in her spare bedroom with Inuyasha. The door was closed, and the teddy bear still occupied the spot on the bed Kagome wanted Inuyasha to take for himself. Inuyasha had shown her the outfits he’d chosen for her, and Kagome was excited to try them on very soon. Now, she was holding up outfits for him to choose from, and Kagome enjoyed how he perked up at seeing red as a color choice. 

“I want to try this one on,” said Inuyasha. He pointed to the white t-shirt, red sweater, and black sweatpants combo. The sweatshirt had _N*ke_ in white letters, and the sweatpants had a matching logo. The sweatpants were baggier and lower between the legs. 

Kagome nodded and picked up the shirt first. Inuyasha wasted no time in stripping Miroku’s shirt and tossing it on the bed. He held out his hand for the shirt, and Kagome gave it to him. Of course, her attention flickered between his excited face and the rippling abdominals and strong pectorals her man sported. She licked her lips as Inuyasha slid into the shirt and dipped his thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. Then, Kagome took a moment to turn around and grab a pair of boxers she bought him. When she turned, she was greeted with the sight of Inuyasha slipping out of the shorts. 

Inuyasha wore old school underpants, so when he bent over to pick up the shorts and toss them on the bed, his muscled ass was easy to see in the spare mirror. Kagome had to admit: the man had glutes, big glutes. She stumbled a bit before handing him the boxers and sweatpants. 

When he raised a brow at the boxers, Kagome quickly explained, “These are underpants like the ones you have on, but they’re modern and designed for stuff to breathe.” She swallowed and rubbed the back of her neck. “I-I’ll turn around, so you can try them on.” She turned on her heel and focused her attention on the patterns of the window curtains. 

“I feel no shame,” Inuyasha suddenly said. He set the sweatpants aside. “My woman may look at me as she wishes.”

At that, Kagome blushed. She could feel herself immediately sweating at the thought of even turning around and possibly seeing him bare. When she had dated others, Hojo included, she had no problem eyeing them up and down, but they hadn’t been Inuyasha. Inuyasha was different. He was a half-demon with so much love and affection to give her. He was perfect. Inuyasha was the man she loved and wanted to share her days with for as long as she could give him. 

Inuyasha’s arms wrapped around her shoulders, and he propped his chin on the top of her head. Kagome wasn’t sure if he was still wearing his fundoshi or the boxers, and part of her did and didn’t want to turn around to check. “You are my woman,” Inuyasha said. The deep of his voice seemed to buzz through his chest and through her shoulders. “And I am your man… My body is yours as it is mine. I’ve promised myself to you… Is that too much?”

Kagome’s heartbeat quickened. “N-No,” she blurted. “You’re doing just fine. I-I just wanted to give you some privacy.”

“I don’t need it,” replied Inuyasha. He brought back his chin to press his nose and lips to her hair. “I don’t want to hide my body from you.”

Gooseflesh invaded every inch of Kagome as she stared wide-eyed at the curtains. She motioned to disengage from his arms and turn when her bottom brushed against his hips, and she felt it. Usually, in books, authors would say something cheesy like _it_ was too small a word to describe a dick, but in this case, Kagome felt like those cheesy lines applied strongly here. In her experience, no man had a dick with a bulge that huge. Not even Hojo was that big erect, and he _was_ impressive compared to her past partners, dick or strap-on. 

Trying to remain calm, Kagome said, “How about I change into that romper you bought me?” She kept her gaze up as she turned. From the corner of her eye, she could see the boxers on the bed. “Then, we both can change at the same time…” Her body got hot again. “I don’t mind showing myself, either.” She coyly looked at his chest. That was a fat lie, and she knew it. Changing, on the other hand, would give her something to do. 

Inuyasha scooped up her chin with his forefinger and thumb. “I am honored that you trust me so much,” he said with a smile and honey warm eyes. “I truly love you.” He pecked her on the lips, but that peck turned heavy.

Kagome nearly yelped in his mouth when he grabbed handfuls of her ass and lifted her in their kiss. She held onto his shoulders as she allowed him to thrust his tongue into her mouth and dominate their kiss. Kagome wasn’t let down, so she wrapped her legs around his waist and felt his bulge against her warm lips. The wet and loud sound of their kissing only got more intense as Kagome felt him press her to the wall and thrust his hips into her. 

Her moaning was syrup, slow and sweet, as Inuyasha continued to grind and hump her as he began kissing her chin. His hands were still on her ass, and he was squeezing and digging his claws gently into her shorts. She tried to grind herself back onto him, but he growled and moaned at the same time. He was louder than her, and his ears were pressed back and flicking every time she made a sound. Kagome realized that they were doing this in her friends’ home. Miroku and Sango could probably hear them. 

“Calm down, kids!” laughed Sango from the hallway. Her voice was muffled, but she was loud enough to stop Inuyasha and Kagome mid-kiss. 

“You guys having tr-trouble?” snickered Miroku. He was laughing, too. 

Kagome gasped when Inuyasha pressed his hips to her heated core and leaned in toward her ear to whisper, “I can’t promise I’ll stop the next time we do this.” He thrust against her, and Kagome tightened around him as she felt his half-hard dick pressing against the line of her lips through the shorts. The size was something to awe at… again. “I can only take so much.” Then, he set her down and kissed her deeply before letting her go.

Stunned, Kagome felt her quickly beating heart slowing and her reddened cheeks cooling against the air conditioning in the room. She blinked herself out of her dazed state when Inuyasha motioned to slip out of his underpants to change into the boxers. She walked over to the romper and set to stripping, looking to change as quickly as possible. 

The crop top and shorts were abandoned on the bed, and Kagome picked up the romper. She admired the floral patterns and the rich red of the fabric before glancing Inuyasha’s way. He was already dressed and adjusting the braid outside of the sweatshirt. The pants fit him well like the sweatshirt. His build was accented by the bagginess and tightness around his chest and legs. 

Kagome blinked then set to putting on the romper. She bent over and slipped her legs inside before pulling it up. She was happy that it was fitting, but she felt disappointed when the romper hugged her ass a little too much. A little shake or bending over too much would reveal half of her ass to the world. Not only that, but her cleavage was exaggerated. Bending over would reveal more than one thing as far as Kagome knew. 

Looks like I’ll have to keep this for at-home purposes? Kagome asked herself.

“You look gorgeous,” commented Inuyasha. His comment would’ve been so sweet, but he was so close and whispering this in her ear. His hands were on her hips, and his lips were pressed to her cheek. 

A knock at the door had Inuyasha growling low in his throat. Kagome’s eyes fluttered at how the growl ran through her body, leaving her to shiver. “We should join them out there,” she mustered. 

They split and put their shoes back on. Kagome slipped her phone into the pocket of her romper and walked out of the room first. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled when Inuyasha caught up to her and held her hand. 

“Finally!” exclaimed Sango. She got up from the horrible couch and took out her phone. Sango wore that sequin dress Miroku got for her, and she wore her strappy black heels. “Say cheese!” Kagome grinned, while Inuyasha raised his brow. It was a classic picture. “Okay, and I’ll send that to you.” Sango tapped her phone screen a couple of times before Kagome’s phone made a little sound. 

“You both look really cool,” said Miroku as he walked over. He wore a purple button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up mid-arm, and he wore dark blue jeans. His shoes were a casual black color. The most striking part of his outfit was the clown wig on his head. 

Kagome laughed, “You really wore it!” 

“I don’t have to do my hair,” excused Miroku as he fluffed the wig up. “Besides, Sango and I were thinking that we’d go to the club tonight.”

“Doesn’t Sango have training tomorrow?” asked Kagome. She glanced at her friend, who shrugged with a smile. 

“I’ll train no matter how hungover I get,” admitted Sango. “I did it plenty of times in college.” She clapped Miroku on the shoulder, who nodded his agreement.

“What’s a club?” asked Inuyasha. 

His question alone sparked it all. Kagome didn’t get a chance to explain anything as Miroku drove and explained what a club was in his own words: alcohol, dancing, music, and more alcohol. Had they still be in college, Miroku would’ve added women to the description, but his engagement kept him a more honest man. Even Sango was shaking her head when she plucked the wig off his head. 

They arrived at a huge club, where the music was playing outside the venue, as well. The building was a deep blue color, and there were windows with dancers and customers jamming to the blaring pop and rap mixes. Kagome glanced up at Inuyasha, who had his ears pressed to his head. He was glancing around and holding Kagome tight to his side by her shoulders. From her peripheral, she knew that they were drawing attention from just about everyone. 

They didn’t have to stand outside long as Miroku fist-bumped the bouncer and strolled in without a care. Inside was louder and hotter. People were dancing, cheering with drinks in their hands, or both. The air was misty as a fog machine worked around the DJ’s booths and flooded the dancefloor and more. Drunk and tired people were sitting at booths and nursing glasses of mixed drinks and beers while they talked. 

“Are you having a good time?” asked the DJ over the mic. He had green paint on his face, and his hair was slicked back. When the crowd roared back at him, he grinned and mixed up the tracks. “Your entertainment is brought to you by DJ Suikotsu!” The music was leading on and on until he pressed a command on his computer to drop the beat. 

Kagome checked on Inuyasha again and noticed that he was rubbing at his nose and ears a lot. She took him to the bar, where Miroku was already ordering drinks. Sango was dancing in place next to him and waving over Kagome and Inuyasha. She sat him down at a stool and asked him if he was okay.

“I’m fine,” replied Inuyasha. He smiled at her. “I’ll adjust soon.”

“That’s my boy!” exclaimed Miroku as he handed Inuyasha a shot glass. 

Kagome received a shot and a long island. “Oh shit,” she whispered to herself. It was going to be that type of night. Inuyasha looked at her with concern before she shook her head. “Don’t’ worry! It’ll be fun.” She threw her shot back and thanked the heavens that the tequila was ice cold. It went down smooth, so she didn’t need to chase it. She watched Inuyasha copy her and grimace at the taste. Maybe he wasn’t a tequila man.

Sipping on her drink, Kagome allowed the cold sweet tea flavor to flood her mouth and slip down her throat. The radiating coolness of it in her system helped her realize just how hot the club really was. Glancing at her friends, Kagome spotted Sango sipping on a long island, as well. Miroku just had a couple of beers, one of which he handed to Inuyasha. He gestured for them to head to the dance floor, so Kagome set her shot glass aside and took Inuyasha’s hand. He did the same and followed her. Kagome had gone to plenty of clubs in college. Many she’d gone to with Miroku, Sango, and the partner at the time, so she was no stranger to holding her drink and dancing at the same time. 

They all stopped in the middle of the dancefloor, and Miroku turned around to dance ever so close to Sango, who turned around and leaned back against him. Kagome wasn’t that type of dancer. She liked her space unless she was drunk. The song was upbeat, so Kagome set her pace and guided Inuyasha on what to do. She could see him trying to stomach the beer, so she held up her drink to him. He sipped it, and his ears perked. 

Kagome giggled and took a sip, too, before going back to dancing. Over the span of minutes, Inuyasha was following her movement and getting braver with his steps. He was actually smiling and drinking the beer a little more and more. Kagome continued to sip on her drink and share with Inuyasha as they worked on keeping up with each other. Suddenly, the beat stopped before switching over to a fast-paced song that was clearly meant for couples. Kagome finished off her long island and set it on an abandoned table nearby. Returning to her man, Kagome spun and pressed her back to him before bending over slightly and shaking her hips. 

She knew how to flex herself and shake her body to music like this, so Kagome didn’t shy away. She was one long island brave, and Kagome intended to get braver. With a pop of her ass, Kagome realized how right she was about the romper. She had to cross one arm over her chest to keep her breasts in, while half of her ass was exposed to Inuyasha’s very surprised face. 

“Go Kagome!” cheered Sango. She had another mixed drink in her hand. “That’s my friend!” She gestured to Kagome and yelled it again. Miroku was chuckling next to her as he offered Kagome another mixed drink. 

Taking it, Kagome sipped it and groaned at the burn of the liquor mixed with the lime. The good old mojito just made its way into her hands, and it was strong. She didn’t bend over again, but she continued to shake her hips against Inuyasha, who had a hold of her waist and was swaying with her. 

The rest of the night became muddled like Kagome’s drinks. She was slurring her words and had to be carried out of the club in Inuyasha’s arms. Sango fared much better and was able to walk and talk up a storm. The woman was talking about the ass whooping she intended to bring in her debut, and Miroku listened to her as he guided her to the truck. 

The ride back was filled with more music, laughing, and eventually, greasy WacDonalds to help Kagome and Sango sober up. The night ended with Kagome finally falling asleep in bed with Inuyasha right next to her, and the bear was sitting at the foot of the bed. 


	10. The Soul Bond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More intense situations occur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry about the late update. Thanks for sticking with me through it. I hope that this chapter is to everyone's liking. 
> 
> Thank you to all the positive vibes from the commenters and those who give kudos. You all rock!

Miroku slipped out of bed, careful not to jostle Sango, and tip-toed his way out of their bedroom. When he was at the doorway, Miroku looked back at his sleeping beauty and smiled at her. She was dead asleep, but her soft pout was a marvel to take in before going. He gently closed the door with the knob turned before slowly guiding it back to a neutral position. The cold seeped through his socks and chilled his feet, but Miroku didn’t care. He was giddy. There was a thrilling rush going through him. 

Tonight he’d make Hojo pay, and Miroku wanted to make sure the asshole knew he’d fucked up. He went into the closet and pulled out an old roll of sports wrap. It’d been the same roll of tape he’d taken from in his last match in college, and he’d use it again. Lips pursed, Miroku wrapped his hands, taking care to put extra around his knuckles. 

The brush of Inuyasha’s aura had Miroku looking toward the living room. Inuyasha was seated on the horrible couch with his eyes closed, his arms crossed, and his legs folded neatly. His blade rested against his shoulder, and he wore his fire rat robe again. His hair was unbraided now, so the silver locks were resting against his shoulders and squashed between himself and the couch. 

Finishing up his wrapping, Miroku adjusted his black sweatpants and black sweater. As corny as it was, he wanted to look as much like a ninja as possible in case any others caught them beating on Hojo. Walking over, Miroku made fists and pummeled the air in front of him a few times. Satisfied that the wrappings were well settled around his hands and feeling the familiar rush entering his body, Miroku glanced at Inuyasha, who was looking back at him with his glowing gold eyes. In the dark, Inuyasha looked like a predator, but right now, those eyes were the only things giving Miroku the green light to beat on Hojo within the hour. 

Tapping his pockets, Miroku checked for his phone, keys, and wallet. He’d need to keep his license on hand, and it wouldn’t hurt to get a shake after the whole ordeal. “Ready?” whispered Miroku. He knew that Inuyasha would be able to hear him. When the other nodded his head once, Miroku gestured for his new friend to follow him. Yeah, he considered Inuyasha a friend. 

During their shopping, he’d gotten to know Inuyasha a lot more. The guy was fucking awesome. He’d held high regard for Kagome, Sango, and himself. He only knew that because Inuyasha vowed he wouldn’t allow Naraku or Hojo to touch any of them. As nice a sentiment as that statement was, Miroku couldn’t allow the man to shoulder such a burden by himself. He understood Inuyasha liked red, took a liking to yellow, Mey’s favorite color, and really liked ramen. Lastly, he learned that Inuyasha had meant what he had said about flirting. Every person had been turned away with verbal distaste or with a growl. He’d even lifted the guy and had walked away from a tense situation. Tonight would beat that tense situation by miles. 

They’d made it out to the truck, and Miroku seated himself in the driver’s seat. Inuyasha, quite the fast learner, seated himself in the passenger seat. He didn’t ask about music or what Inuyasha wanted to do first; he’d ask those on a guys night out. Although this technically was a guys night out, Miroku knew that it was a bonding that would be bloody and absolutely satisfying. He turned on the truck and pulled out of his parking space with ease. 

As they drove, Inuyasha had the window open, and he stuck his head out. Despite the serious nature of their mission, Miroku wanted to laugh so hard. His friend’s ears were flopping everywhere, while Inuyasha jutted out his chin, taking in the air. Half-dog demon indeed.

“Need the air conditioner?” asked Miroku. He slowed at a yellow light and glanced around. There weren’t many cars at all; in fact, there was only a small Prius next to him. The clock on his dashboard read it was four-thirty in the morning. What the heck was an old lady doing up at this time?

“I can’t smell Naraku,” Inuyasha finally said. He sat back inside and grunted. “Sesshomaru said he had the scent of Naraku on him, and it’d be hard to miss that stench anywhere.”

Miroku hummed and leaned back in his seat. The light turned green. He accelerated the truck forward and tilted his head toward Inuyasha. “We’re going to Hojo’s apartment first,” he said. If Naraku was a no go, then Hojo’s original scent would have to do. “I still have a key, so we would be able to get in and out as we want.”

Inuyasha glanced at Miroku. “You think he’d be home?”

Shaking his head, Miroku sat up. With a lick of his lips, he answered, “No. The guy never came home early. Mey would tell me he’d be out late and wouldn’t be back until the next day. She would be lucky if he came home on time at all.”

Inuyasha growled. “He kept her waiting at home,” he mocked, “and didn’t provide her food or comfort… How the hell did she think he’d be a good husband?”

“Husband?” asked Miroku. What the heck. His Mey marry Hojo? That wasn’t even on the table, not since Hojo had shown how much of a prick he’d been. 

“A partner for life?” explained Inuyasha with a raised brow. “To be bound to one another for life? Humans still do that, right?”

Miroku stopped at another red light. They were just one right turn away from their goal. “He asked her to marry him,” said Miroku. When Inuyasha snarled at that, he patted Inuyasha’s shoulder. “Mey was smart to say _no_ to that asswipe. He wanted to keep her at home and everything. He would’ve cut her off from me and Sango. Hell, even you. You would’ve never seen her and never known what happened to her.”

Inuyasha gave another deep snarling sound that made Miroku jump a little. “That swordless bastard had the gall to dictate Kagome’s life,” he sneered. His claws were elongated as purple appeared on his cheeks. “He’ll learn his error from a man with a sword.”

Miroku was a little off-put by the markings appearing. He’d seen it at the mall, and he still wasn’t sure what to make of it. He’d never seen them before on any other demon he exercised. Just what type of special demon was a dog demon? He pulled up to an open space in front of Hojo’s apartment. Peering from almost every window and mirror of his truck, Miroku confirmed that Hojo wasn’t even home. 

“What are you doing?” asked Inuyasha. He followed Miroku’s movements. “I don’t smell anyone out there.”

“Pft!” huffed Miroku before turning off the car. “He’s not home. Figures he’d make it harder.”

“How’d you know that?”

“His car isn’t here?”

“He has a car like this?”

“His shitty sedan is a classic upper-class douchebag’s dream,” explained Miroku. “That guy doesn’t go anywhere unless he’s inside of it. Easy way for him to prowl around and shit.” He slipped his wallet into the glove compartment and set his phone to silent. His screen had a picture of both Sango and Kagome building the sandcastle he’d destroyed only minutes after. Still an accident.

Blinking away the memory, Miroku shoved his phone in his pocket and got out of the truck. When Inuyasha landed next to him, Miroku had to fight himself not to jump. How the heck did Kagome get used to that? After locking the doors, Miroku entered the apartment building and headed for the stairwell with Inuyasha right behind him. 

“What floor?” asked Inuyasha.

“Hm?” hummed Miroku stopping before he could even take his first step. He glanced back at his friend. “Sixth. Why?” His answer came immediately as he was grabbed around the waist and propelled up into the air with Inuyasha. He clenched his teeth to keep from yelling out as gravity pulled his insides in midair. Instead of falling back down, Miroku was safely placed on the sixth-floor landing. 

“This was faster,” Inuyasha replied nonchalantly as he approached the only door on the landing. He peeked over his shoulder at Miroku. “You coming?”

Miroku exuded calm, but inside, he was yelling profanities about being surprised way too damn much in ten minutes. “Coming,” he said. He bypassed Inuyasha and led him to the very familiar door with the very familiar giddy feeling in his entire body. The rush was back, but Miroku willed himself to calm down. There was no fight yet. 

Unlocking the door, Miroku opened it up just a bit and peeked inside. Every light was off, but he could see the messy state of the apartment. He let himself in and glanced around. The couch was flipped over, the pillows were shredded with feathers everywhere, pictures were broken, and the glass mirror in the bathroom, from where he could see, was shattered. Taking another once over, Miroku could conclude that Hojo had thrown a shitting bricks kind of tantrum. 

“His scent is old,” came Inuyasha’s observation. He was standing at the doorway of the bedroom, which was untouched. “Kagome’s scent is even older here.” He inhaled deeply. 

Miroku joined him at his side and saw how clean the room really was. The closets were closed, and the bed was well made. Kagome’s old side of the bed had a perfectly fluffed pillow and a yellow daisy there with a note. Crossing the room, Miroku took a closer look at the note. When he couldn’t see the words clearly with the moonlight from between the curtains, Miroku shined the light from his phone onto the paper. The note read _Welcome Home, my perfect Kagome_. 

Before he could move away, Miroku saw Inuyasha standing right beside him from the corner of his eye. His aura was heavier than before, and he could see the gold becoming so bright in Inuyasha’s eyes. “Inuyasha,” he said. When his friend didn’t move his sight away from the pillow and the note, Miroku set a hand on his shoulder. The guy was stiff to the touch. 

“He’s expecting her to come back,” commented Inuyasha. He growled low in his throat and set a hand over Miroku’s. There was no nail-digging or squeezing, just acknowledgment. “He loves her.” There was disgust in his voice. 

Miroku squeezed Inuyasha’s shoulder. “She won’t come back to him,” he said firmly. “We’ll make sure he can’t ever hurt her again.” At his words, Inuyasha looked back at him with an intensity that he’d seen only once before, and that moment had been during his fight with Hojo. However, Inuyasha wasn’t a complete psychopath hell-bent on forcing a woman to warm his bed.

They didn’t waste time scrutinizing the rest of the apartment. Miroku and Inuyasha raced down the steps, two or more at a time, and piled into the truck. As Miroku drove off, Inuyasha had his head out the window. Miroku checked the time and wondered where Hojo could possibly be. He asked how the guy even functioned if he didn’t even sleep in his own bed. 

“That way!” said Inuyasha as he pointed toward the richer downtown area. He inhaled some more. “His scent is getting stronger, fresher.”

“Got you,” replied Miroku as he went ten over the speed limit to beat a yellow light at the intersection. He kept glancing Inuyasha’s way and noting where the half-demon was pointing and yelling for him to go. They made multiple turns and stopped a few times for Inuyasha to jump out of the vehicle and actually sniff the cement. No one was around, so Miroku didn’t bother coming up with a shitty explanation for his friend’s behavior. 

They came to a final stop, where Inuyasha held up his hand. Miroku slowly pulled over and turned off the truck. The night was quiet, and there was no other car around. The only lights on were the street lights and the burning bulbs of shops around them. Inuyasha opened his door and slowly closed it, making sure not to make much noise. His ears were ever alert, and his whole body appeared tense. 

Following suit, Miroku did the same with his door and followed along with Inuyasha, who looked back at him and pointed toward an alleyway. Raising a brow, Miroku searched the street again for any other car. If Hojo didn’t go anywhere without his crappy sedan, then how would he be here in the middle of the night? He turned his attention back to Inuyasha, who was approaching the alleyway. 

Joining him, Miroku peeked around the white bricked building and saw Hojo in the clean city alley. The alleyway was well lit from all the city lights, and it was wide for the garbage trucks and delivery trucks to get through with trouble. It wasn’t meant for Hojo and some woman, who looked like the skinny version of Kagome. The woman appeared drunk, and from the looks of her short skirt, bralette, and heels, she’d just come from a party. Like her, Hojo was dressed up for a party in jeans and a v-neck shirt. 

This woman was giggling and telling Hojo they should get back to the company party. The only response she got from him was that the party was long over. She was barely standing up on her own, and she was hanging on to Hojo to maintain her balance. Hojo, on the other hand, appeared completely sober. His hands were everywhere on her, and he kept trailing his hands down to grab her ass and attempt to lift her skirt. 

Miroku scowled. This asshole intends to rape a drunk woman, he thought. He couldn’t stand how much she looked like Kagome in hair and skin tone, and Miroku could only think that this sick fuck was imagining Kagome in her place. At the thought of Kagome herself, Miroku seethed at the thought that Hojo would’ve done this to Kagome had Sesshomaru not stepped in. 

“He smells like Naraku,” whispered Inuyasha. When Miroku looked at him, he saw Inuyasha’s nostrils flared and his eyes narrowed. “He reeks of death and Naraku.” His hand went to his sword. 

Stopping him, Miroku whispered, “We can’t get reckless. There’s a girl right there, and he intends to rape her.” Just as he said the last word, he heard the woman’s cry. Eyes wide, he turned back to the scene and saw Hojo forcing the poor woman against the wall and tearing apart her skirt with a knife. The knife itself had a strong aura coming from it. “Shit.”

Without waiting to give Inuyasha the plan on separating the two, Miroku ran from the safety of anonymity and targeted Hojo’s midsection. When he was at the point of tackling Hojo, a flash of red entered Hojo’s eyes, and he suddenly jumped away with the woman in one arm. How the heck did he do that? Miroku stood ten feet away from Hojo, who was staring him down and holding the knife to the young woman’s neck. 

“Miroku,” hissed Hojo. He pressed the knife closer to the woman’s neck. When the poor girl sobbed to be let go, Hojo maintained eye contact with Miroku and ignored her. “What the hell are you doing here?” His eyes widened before he looked behind Miroku, who thought he’d seen Inuyasha. “I-Is she here?” He pressed forward, keeping the shaking woman close as a shield. “Is Kagome here? Let me see her!”

Miroku bared his teeth. “You’d think I’d track you down and bring Kagome with me?” he asked incredulously. He snorted before putting his fists up for a fight. He watched Hojo’s eyes go from desperate to ice in the span of a second. “Come on, Hojo. Let’s finish that fight you started. I didn’t win yet.” 

Hojo chuckled. “Does it look like I actually give a shit about fighting you?” he sneered. “The only thing I want to do is kill you. You ruined my relationship with my fiance! Instead of staying with me, she spread her legs for you because you seduced her!”

Blood boiling now, Miroku felt the rush coming in two times over and clouding his options. He just wanted to go in on Hojo and start breaking him down, but before he could decide how to attack, he was beaten to the punch. Inuyasha landed behind Hojo and grabbed his arm, digging his claws into his flesh. Hojo cried out. 

Reacting fast, Miroku rushed forward and helped the woman move away from her aggressor. The lady was sobbing and holding tightly to him with blood on her shoulder. Looking her over, he could see that there was an accidental cut along her shoulder. He held her to himself as he looked on toward Inuyasha, who threw Hojo aside like common garbage. 

Hojo rolled onto his knee and held onto his knife arm. He eyed Inuyasha and opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. His brows raised like the sound of Inuyasha’s growling. Miroku watched Inuyasha’s features wash over with a snarl, accompanied by purple stripes and red eyes. 

Miroku kept the woman’s face in his chest as she cried and begged to be taken home. He wanted to comfort her and do as she asked, but all he could do was stay still and watch Inuyasha confront Hojo.

**lllllllll**

Inuyasha growled as his anger coursed through his entire being. He finally met Hojo, and they were face to face. Looking him over, Inuyasha thought how pathetic this human man looked. He was so pathetic that he needed a cursed blade to aid him. He was a swordless man, and he fought to feed like a thoughtless feral. That was it! Hojo was just another feral. His blood-lusting demon wanted more than the small red coating on his claws. It was a craving that pressed at his jowls and pushed at every inch of him just below his skin. 

A booming growl escaped between his clenched teeth. The sound bounced off the tall walls and passed in a whisper off to the streets. His own ears went back in forth in hearing the ripples carry on.

He took one step forward when Hojo’s entire demeanor suddenly changed as he was on the ground. Hojo went from surprised to completely calm. It was strange, and it had Inuyasha stopping in his trek. What was this human playing at?

“So it’s you,” said Hojo. He angled his head with a smirk. “You’re the one in the picture.”

Taken aback by the statement, Inuyasha had to think about what he meant. Picture? That picture! The only pictures he remembered of himself were in Kagome’s phone. She’d told him that Hojo had destroyed her previous one before Sesshomaru had bought another one. The memory of her words and the fear in her eyes reminded him that this Hojo’d attempted to isolate her and had hit her. “You touched her,” growled Inuyasha. His knuckles cracked as he flexed his claws. Hojo’s blood was chilling on his fingertips. “You _struck_ her!” Kagome had been so scared; he’d felt it pricking his skin. The sensation was still there. 

Hojo stood up. “You love her,” he inquired with a grimace, “don’t you?” He took in a few deep breaths before he began yelling. “Did you seduce her after Miroku? Did you force your feelings onto my perfect Kagome?” He released his injured arm and pointed the knife at him. “Where is she? Where is my Kagome?”

“ _Your_ Kagome?” growled Inuyasha. It disgusted him that Hojo really saw himself fit to court Kagome. A man like Hojo, in his mind, didn’t have what it took to really provide and _protect_. He wanted to laugh in his face, but the fire in his chest had him focused on one thing, smearing this alley with Hojo’s innards. He wanted to draw Tetsaiga, but Hojo was human. His blade wouldn’t allow him to take it from its sheath. He’d tried before with bandits hundreds of years ago. What a shitty drawback at a time like this. 

“Yeah,” grit Hojo with a deep dip of his brow. “ _My_ Kagome.” He moved first. 

Inuyasha dodged the swipes and stabs. With every attempted strike, the smell of Naraku grew stronger and stronger. There were a couple of close calls, and Inuyasha swore he felt the knife’s aura grazing him with malicious heat. What Hojo didn’t know was that Inuyasha was much more aware of movement while going all out. He could hear the approach and departure of another car behind him, and he could smell the sweat on Hojo’s skin. Everything was as clear as the diamonds from his adamant barrage.

Inuyasha sidestepped a stab and met Hojo’s chest with his palm. He didn’t get a chance to savor the feel of Hojo’s vulnerability when he pushed the human so hard that Hojo flew back and hit the cinder block wall with a harsh slap. Not giving him the chance to get up, Inuyasha immediately engaged Hojo again and tossed him at a large dumpster. He watched Hojo hit the metal before falling forward in a wheezy slump. It was satisfying: the very creature that violated his woman’s sense of safety and peace was feeling the very same essence over and over. He wanted Hojo to embrace his fear before slaying him. The sight and whirl of just emotions set his adrenaline rushing and pushing that craving to a new height; starvation would’ve been more comfortable than this torture. 

His ear flicked when Miroku joined him at his side. “Sent the girl home in an Uber,” said Miroku. He put up his fists. “I want a turn.”

“I’m almost done,” said Inuyasha. He could smell the blood and hear the scream of Hojo’s fractured bones as Hojo breathed raggedly. 

“If you hit him again,” objected Miroku, “there won’t be anything for me to beat on.”

Inuyasha was about to retort when he heard Hojo’s laughter. He glanced at his prey and saw the creature laughing with a wide smirk. Ears at attention, the sound of mending flesh and bone came to Inuyasha. He glanced at the blade and noticed Naraku’s energy bleeding from the blade and into Hojo’s body. 

He's actually helping his pet, thought Inuyasha. He growled just as loud as before when Hojo got to his feet without a problem, but there was something off. The energy didn’t retreat from Hojo’s body. 

“Come get some,” challenged Hojo with wild eyes. 

Miroku went forward and engaged Hojo first. He moved with precision and swiftness that Inuyasha hadn’t seen the first time. No, Miroku was definitely different this time. His spiritual energy was on the fritz, and Inuyasha could feel it pushing against him as much as it was probably pushing against the blade’s aura. Nonetheless, he gave Miroku his time. 

His friend worked on obliterating Hojo’s stance. The kicks weren’t soft at all; they were hard. With each strike, there were calls of splintered bone in Hojo’s legs. However, more energy from the knife seeped out and mended the broken pieces. The crunch was uncomfortable in Inuyasha’s sensitive hearing as the crack and crunch alternated as quickly as Miroku’s kicks. His friend dodged the knife fast and struck Hojo in the face. It was a perfect punch as it sent Hojo flying backward to land in a stunned heap.

“Get up!” demanded Miroku. He bounced on the balls of his feet. “I’m not done with you yet!”

Hojo sat up and sneered, “I’ll kill you both.” His eyes were completely red now. 

He’s not a demon, thought Inuyasha. He stepped up to stand beside Miroku and put a hand on his shoulder.

“You see it, don’t you?” asked Inuyasha.

“Yeah,” answered Miroku. “The dumb ass is being possessed.” 

Hojo shot up to his feet and darted forward to meet Miroku with his knife, but Inuyasha flashed forward and delivered a gutting blow. Quite literally, his arm speared Hojo’s trunk, and Inuyasha thought himself to have reached actual bliss. A gurgle met his ears, so he withdrew his arm and watched Hojo fall. There were surprise and fury written in his features, but it paled to Inuyasha’s sated desire. He drew back his demonic energy and inhaled the bliss deeply one last time before his extreme senses were back to normal. 

Next to him, Miroku just stared. He stared down at Hojo and didn’t say a word. His lips were pursed as his brow remained sharply dipped. Inuyasha glimpsed his clenched fists and tense body. He was being a warrior right now. 

Sharply turning away, Inuyasha set to walking back to Miroku’s vehicle. The failing breath on Hojo’s lips vanished, and his heart stopped beating. He was finally gone. His friend soon followed, and Inuyasha could hear the fast pace of his friend’s heart. This was a new experience for him; the half-demon could tell. Miroku had exercised demons, but he’d never raised a hand to a person. Why would he? He was sworn to protect people, to protect Kagome specifically. Taking human life was as alien as this world was to Inuyasha. 

He wanted to ask Miroku if he was okay. Inuyasha wasn’t so far gone from his own humanity that he wouldn’t; however, the sudden laughter from behind them had his entire body on alert. Turning with Miroku, Inuyasha watched Hojo’s body crunch and gurgle during its regeneration. Blood that had been splattered everywhere seeped back into the cavity of Hojo’s body, and the flesh stretched and squished to come back together. It was disgusting to listen to, and Inuyasha’s right ear flinched with each sound.

“I destroyed his back,” said Inuyasha in disbelief. “He should be dead.”

Miroku glanced at Inuyasha. “I saw the light fade from his eyes,” he added. “There was nothing left of him to come back.” He set up his fists when he looked back at Hojo, who was standing upright now. 

Inuyasha could smell the dead flesh on Hojo; he wasn’t alive completely. No, he smelled even more like Naraku than before. When he spotted Hojo’s eyes, the irises were completely red. This went beyond a normal possession now.

“He’s still dead,” Inuyasha noted to Miroku. He withdrew his sword, surprising Miroku but not Hojo. The thickness of Naraku’s aura was as thick as the smell of death in the air. They were on par now. 

“To think I’d be able to see outside this barrier through the eyes of vermin,” said Hojo in a very haughty tone. He smoothed his hair before looking around himself. “What an ugly future we live in…” His voice changed completely, and it was a voice that Inuyasha hadn’t heard in hundreds of years. 

“Naraku,” hissed Inuyasha. 

Hojo’s gaze slid slowly to Inuyasha. “Yes,” he replied. “It’s so good to see my neighbor. What a coincidence.”

“Keh!” exclaimed Inuyasha. “There’s no coincidence with you!”

Hojo--no, Naraku smirked as he fiddled with the blade in his hands. “You know me way too well,” he observed with a raise of his chin. “Perhaps that would make the most sense as you are indeed Lord Sesshomaru’s younger brother. I’m sure he confided our rivalry unto you… We didn’t meet enough to really know each other, Inuyasha.”

Miroku leaned in toward Inuyasha. “This is the guy who fathered that little creepy kid, right?” he asked. “The same one who is targeting Mey?”

Thinking momentarily of Hakudoshi and his betrayal to Naraku, Inuyasha simply nodded in response. He didn’t want to let Naraku out of his sight. That last time they’d faced each other, Inuyasha had nearly lost Kikyo to Naraku’s attacks. The guy hadn’t taken well to rejection. He’d barely won that fight, and he’d had Kikyo’s aid to weaken him. 

“Whatever sick twisted shit you have in mind for Mey,” growled Miroku, “you better forget it!” The whine of his tape was prevalent as he squeezed his fists. “I’ll purify your ass before you even touch her!” 

Inuyasha eyed Miroku. He was a priest all right. If they combined their strengths, they could end Hojo and sever Naraku from this side of the barrier. He glanced back at Naraku with his sword ready. The sudden chill down his spine had Inuyasha searching Hojo’s body over for the threat he was sensing. It was sharp, but it wasn’t all concentrated on him. 

“The priest,” said Naraku with a sharper smirk. He flipped the knife in his hand. He chuckled. “Yes… I remember you.” He licked his lips and tilted his head. “You’re so weak, and yet, I can’t help but feel this human’s regard for your strength.” He touched his chest. “I can see all his memories. His suffering is delicious.”

“You possess a man and feed off him,” spat Inuyasha. “You’re even more disgusting than I remember.”

Naraku’s smirk didn’t fall. “His love and lust for that priestess are ever so sweet,” he said in Inuyasha’s direction. “I can see his memories of her naked body and hear her sounds at his hands…” He laughed loudly at Inuyasha’s growling. “This dying man wants you to know. I’m just paying the respects as his guest.” He hummed contently as he tapped his chin with the handle of the blade. “He really hates you both... but the best part of this is that he wants Kagome under this knife. It’s such a repressed feeling as he sees her as a sort of angel.”

“Enough-Shut up!” barked Miroku and Inuyasha simultaneously. 

“You’ll die here,” said Inuyasha. “You’ll be stuck in that barrier until I get my hands on you!” 

Naraku’s eyes widened with a manic type of glee as he replied, “That won’t happen, you half-demon filth! No, I’m simply here for my puppet… and for you.” His gaze went to Miroku, who stilled next to Inuyasha. “Miroku the priest. Priest Miroku! Hojo the Hades Killer wants you dead!” He righted the blade in his hand and readied himself for a fight. His stance was very different from the one Inuyasha had seen Hojo take up earlier. It was ancient. “I do have a deal to uphold…” The last part was said with a low voice. 

The possessed human struck first, but Inuyasha swung Tetsaiga to intercept the knife. Naraku was fast in his Hojo suit, and Inuyasha could see the surprise on Miroku’s face from the corner of his eye. He pressed forward and pushed Naraku back. 

“Put up a barrier!” yelled Inuyasha to Miroku. He rushed forward and met Naraku again and again. Repeatedly, they met at the blade and pushed away from each other. Naraku was laughing and swinging wildly, but Inuyasha was keeping up. He jumped back to Miroku, seeing that he was holding up a barrier. The sweat on his friend’s brow reminded Inuyasha that not all holy persons were like his Kagome; normal ones were limited. 

“Keep him still,” whispered Miroku. “I have one shot for a fatal blow before this barrier comes down.”

Inuyasha swallowed thickly. He couldn’t lose Miroku. He’d just felt so close to another guy aside from Koga and his wolf demon brothers. Not only that, but Kagome and Sango would also be heartbroken. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself on any front. Was it disrespectful to see this guy like a brother before a warrior? Would it be acceptable in this age?

“Don’t miss,” said Inuyasha. He wanted to release his demon energy again, but his blade forbade it. He’d have to rely on his natural demon instincts and skills. Besides, Naraku was still limited to Hojo’s corporeal form. His speed was nowhere near what he’d remembered. “Let’s go!”

As Inuyasha rushed forward again, he heard Miroku chanting under his breath. He swung his blade but missed. His opponent jumped over him. 

Shit! Inuyasha cursed.

Immediately turning, Inuyasha ran for Naraku, who was closing in on Miroku with swift feet. “Miroku!” yelled Inuyasha. “Don’t--” He was about to tell Miroku to abandon the attack and keep up the barrier. He wanted to try his wind scar.

That was not to happen. 

The smell of blood hit Inuyasha hard. He sheathed his blade upon his next step and released his demonic energy with the following. It was Miroku’s blood. He’d tear Hojo’s body asunder. He’d drape the city with his intestines and mount his head on a traffic sign! He reached forward and grabbed a fistful of Hojo’s shirt and ripped him back off of Miroku. 

Before him, Miroku was on his knees with a stab wound to his abdomen and a shallow slice to his throat. The bleeding wasn’t major. He could make it to a healer. The worst of it was Miroku was smiling as he’d just won that encounter. 

“Miroku!” bit Inuyasha as he knelt before his friend. 

Miroku’s eyes fluttered. “I got him,” he said as he held onto his abdomen. “I sealed the knife. Now, Hojo can’t draw on its power.”

“Shit,” cursed Inuyasha as he embraced Miroku. The other man didn’t stiffen or push him off. He felt Miroku throw an arm around him. “I’m taking you to a healer. No! I’m taking you to Kagome!” He pulled away to look in Miroku’s face. How could he be so pleased?

The tattooed wonder peeked around Inuyasha with a chuckle. “You threw him like he was a sack of potatoes,” he observed. “He’s not getting up any time soon.”

Inuyasha’s brow furrowed before he glanced over his shoulder. His demonic energy immediately receded to the depths of his being as he saw Hojo unconscious with a bleeding head wound. He snorted before turning his attention back to Miroku. “Come on,” he said lifting Miroku up like he did Kagome. “We’re going home.”

Miroku immediately struggled out of Inuyasha’s arms. “No,” he said. He kept his arm around Inuyasha’s shoulders, and Inuyasha could feel him trembling. He could see the pain etched in the corners of Miroku’s lips. “We’ll drive to the hospital… Leave that asshole here to die of blood loss. We go to my truck, and we’ll drive to the hospital.”

“Hospital?”

“A hospital.”

**lllllllll**

Sesshomaru stepped down from the air and onto the uneven gravel of the hospital parking lot. He’d smelt the familiar scent of that tattooed man and his brother since he’d left home. He’d dropped off Rin at school and parked his car at the university. 

Looking up at the large place, Sesshomaru vaguely remembered studying medicine two hundred years ago and foregoing the position as soon as fifty years passed. He didn’t miss it. Though, his brother’s strong scent led here, so he’d follow suit. There was no worry: the smell of blood didn’t belong to his brother.

The white of the hospital oozed a clean atmosphere, but Sesshomaru knew better. He knew what lurked within these sterile walls, and he wondered what of them was trying to possibly cling to his unknowing brother. The doors opened up for him, and he bypassed the front desk in favor of following Inuyasha’s scent to the emergency room. 

“Mister Miroku sir, you can’t leave yet!” came a nurse’s voice. He was some brunet guy in blue scrubs trying to get Miroku to return to the emergency room. 

Miroku kept marching forward on the speckled tile with bandages around his neck. Sniffing the air, Sesshomaru knew that the sterile concoction was spread along his neck and abdomen. Under it, there was the faint scent of the Hojo man he’d disciplined. The white walls vibrated with the nurse’s pleas and Miroku’s counterarguments. Inuyasha rose from his blue chair and held onto Miroku’s shoulders to keep him still.

Seeing enough of the charade, Sesshomaru stepped forward and surprised both Miroku and his brother. They all paused, even the nurse. “This Sesshomaru advises you to finish your treatment,” he offered. He didn’t miss the sudden irritation in Miroku’s face and the bewildered look in Inuyasha’s. What a pair they were. 

The nurse was the first to snap out of his stupor. “You’re mister Toga!” he exclaimed. “If mister Miroku is your friend, then the hospital is obligated to give the best treatment to the patient. I-I’ll go get Dr. Jinenji!” He ran off. 

Sesshomaru hummed. It’d been some time since he’d seen Jinenji. The guy had stayed in the medical field for far too long. He had no idea how he could do it; Sesshomaru had learned he’d despised working with and caring about human patients who died too soon. 

“We’re going,” declared Miroku.

“You’re bleeding again!” argued Inuyasha as he pointed at Miroku’s midsection. 

“It’s just blood,” said Miroku exasperated. “It’ll stop soon.”

Sesshomaru stepped in and said, “You’ll further the bleeding and tear any stitching so long as you do this… Besides, Dr. Jinenji will heal it over.”

“You don’t get to butt in!” snapped Miroku. “I hardly know you!”

“Miroku!” Inuyasha called. “You need to--”

“--What’s all this?” came a familiar voice. 

Sesshomaru turned his attention to the doctor. Jinenji’s appearance was disguised with that of a handsome human man with long black hair and oddly perfect skin. If he remembered right, Jinenji had told him that his father had looked like this some five hundred years ago or so. Jinenji’s real form was much bigger and quieter. 

“Dr. Jinenji,” greeted Sesshomaru. 

“Lord Sesshomaru,” Jinenji returned with a bow of his head. He was smiling and looking at him with that same face he’d seen right after he failed to take Kikyo’s head. After all, Sesshomaru had been the one to save Jinenji from a horde of priests and monks, and the guy never let down a moment to show he was grateful. “I wasn’t expecting you here. What’s the occasion?” 

Sesshomaru directed his sight to Miroku, who was watching the whole ordeal with Inuyasha. “Stab wound to the lower left of the abdomen and a poor cut to the neck, fairly close to the artery,” he said. His medical jargon was rusty, but he hadn’t cared to really brush up on it. “He’ll need immediate care to prevent further tearing as he is rambunctious.”

“I see,” said Jinenji as he peered at Miroku. He scrutinized Miroku before circling him and humming. “Yes, this will be an easy fix. If you come with me, I’ll have those wounds sealed up in no time. No stitches needed.” He uttered the last part very low. Human staff and patients weren’t privy to Jinenji’s demonic healing treatments unless they were dying.

“You can heal him properly?” asked Inuyasha. 

Sesshomaru wanted to roll his eyes, but he knew why his brother would ask a considerably primitive question. Healers in the demon sense closed up everything and cured almost all ailments, whereas humans had to rely on their natural course of healing and unskilled methods to remain in good health. It had been true five hundred years ago, but it had been needed far less nowadays.

“Properly?” inquired Miroku. He didn’t get much chance to ask otherwise as Jinjeni dragged him to a nearby room with little ability to struggle. 

Sesshomaru chuckled to himself. There was no fighting Jinenji. The half-demon was a force that no one could escape. 

“How do you know that guy?” asked Inuyasha. His ears were alert in the direction of the room, where Sesshomaru could clearly hear Miroku protesting and Jinenji briefly explaining his methods before administering them. 

“We worked together for a while,” Sesshomaru summarized before bequeathing the necessary details. He didn’t move closer or ask Inuyasha any questions. He gave his brother time to digest the information and to listen to Miroku’s arguing dying out with words of embarrassing gratitude. 

“He’s like me, then,” said Inuyasha about the doctor. There wasn’t anything cold about the statement. 

“Yes,” answered Sesshomaru. He tossed a lock of his hair over his shoulder. To humans, he’d look like he was dusting off his shoulder. “How is Kagome?” He spotted Inuyasha’s stiffened state. The young one still wasn’t all that used to him being an acquaintance with his _woman_ as Inuyasha put it. 

“She’s… she’s fine,” Inuyasha answered hesitantly.

Sesshomaru hummed. “Is she aware that her friend is here?” he followed up. The drop in Inuyasha’s ears was not an unfamiliar telltale sign. He’d only been out of the barrier for the sum of a few days, and he was already picking up more bad habits. “What happened?” He already knew _who_ did it; he just needed the _how_.

Inuyasha gulped, and Sesshomaru thought he’d choke on his own tongue or something. However, his younger brother gave him the story from start to finish. It didn’t surprise him that Naraku was able to possess a dying human body from just an aura infused knife, but Naraku wasn’t a fool. The demon had the cunning of an entire war room and a cabinet of politicians. The more dangerous aspect of it all was that Naraku’s methods were old and far harsh in the definitions set by humans today. 

“This Sesshomaru is content in knowing you came out of the scuffle without a scratch,” he said. He meant to be _nice_ and _considerate_ , but his brother had to see it differently.

“Miroku got hurt!” snarled Inuyasha. He crossed his arms. “He could’ve died because… because I wanted to isolate Naraku back in the barrier.”

Sesshomaru felt the need to flee this situation. He really meant what he’d told Kagome: he was not used to comforting anyone. Swallowing the awkwardness in his throat, Sesshomaru approached his brother and set a hand on his shoulder. His brother looked back at him with wide eyes. Clearly, they were both very confused about this. 

“Surely, you meant well on your strategy,” assured Sesshomaru. 

Inuyasha brushed off Sesshomaru’s hand. “Don’t do that,” he said while looking away. 

Not to be defeated, Sesshomaru replied, “This Sesshomaru was never warm.” He turned to face the door, where he could hear Miroku arguing with Jinenji--well, more like making demands that Jinenji did not prescribe unnecessary medicines and note dietary suggestions due to a lacking condition in his blood. “But this Sesshomaru never stopped visiting you at your prison…” 

“So what?” quipped Inuyasha. He was still looking away. “You know you shouldn’t try so hard… It’s not how I remember you.”

Sesshomaru gave a short hum before replying, “How you remember me no longer exists.”

“How I remember you is what I see when I look at you,” Inuyasha reminded him. “You may have left the past behind, but I’ve lived with it like it was the present day for the last five hundred years.”

Sesshomaru remained quiet. What could he say to that? For five hundred years, his own brother had been stuck with the same image of him. Inuyasha felt hated for far longer than he actually was. That could mean the feeling was still mutual on his end. 

“You would deny your brother a chance to be your family?” asked Sesshomaru.

“Keh!” Inuyasha scoffed softly. “I have a family. I have brothers in wolf demons back home. I have a son named Shippo. I have a woman who loves me, a sister in Sango, and a brother in Miroku… I was never alone, Sesshomaru.” There was a sudden morose look on Inuyasha’s face. “Family is what separates you and me. You followed dad’s path. I couldn’t make myself a great demon like our old man, but I made myself a man all my own. That’s enough for me.”

Sesshomaru didn’t make a sound or move. He couldn’t feel bitter, not even with the salt of loneliness pressed into his old wound. Inuyasha hadn’t forgiven him yesterday night, and he didn’t expect it today. It was then that Sesshomaru came to the conclusion that he didn’t deserve to ask for a chance. His lip twitched. 

This Sesshomaru will wait another five hundred years, he thought, if it means to gain Inuyasha’s trust...as it was never mine.

Their conversation was brought to an end when Miroku burst from the room with Jinenji following after him. “I’m fine now!” said Miroku over his shoulder. “I don’t need any tests!”

“They were suggestions,” Jinenji reminded him with a raised pen and pad of paper. 

“This Sesshomaru assumes your treatment went well,” said Sesshomaru. He faced Miroku, who stood in front of him fuming and clenching his jaw to hold back some choice words that Sesshomaru was sure to be sharper than his movements. 

Miroku backed off and sighed heavily. “Thanks,” he muttered.

“No problem!” piped up Jinenji from behind him. “You’re all clear to go. Just make sure to take care of your--”

“--No more!” cut in Miroku. “I’m fine, doctor. Please, I’ll be sure to call if something goes wrong…” He turned to Inuyasha, who sniffed in his direction.

Sesshomaru could smell the demon medicines on Miroku’s skin. It was pungent, but it was not noticeable to humans. Seeing that things were heating up just from this visit here, Sesshomaru withdrew his phone and made a call to Shiori, another half-demon of the bat demonkind. He turned away and waited for her reply.

He didn’t fail to notice the way that Inuyasha had an ear perked in his direction, despite his attention given to Miroku’s exasperated conversation with Dr. Jinenji. Sesshomaru wanted to smile. He scarcely remembered the way Inuyasha had done the same thing when they’d met in person. However, that first meeting hadn’t been all too kind. He’d left him as a child to fend for himself. 

“Detective Shiori,” answered Shiori. She was at work by the sounds of her computer and the shuffling of papers. 

“Sesshomaru,” answered Sesshomaru. 

“My lord!” screeched Shiori in surprise. She was another one he’d helped. Shiori had been a child when he’d freed her from her abusive bat demon grandfather. “What can I do for you?”

“That Hades Killer’s name is Hojo,” replied Sesshomaru. Then, he described Hojo and gave her the details that Inuyasha had given him. “If he’s dead, look for the body. If he’s alive, search for him at every hospital, clinic, and pharmacy. Make him squirm out into the open under pressure.”

“Y-You’re sure?”

“When has this Sesshomaru been utterly wrong about something like this?”

“S-Sorry,” mended Shiori. “I’ll get right on it!”

When the call ended, Sesshomaru was met with three pairs of wide eyes. “You now have more eyes if you need them,” he said. “You two will not face repercussions.” It wasn’t a complete show of proof that he was on Inuyasha’s side now. He was more than aware that he was overstepping here, but he wanted to do something.

Kagome was a nice woman, and she caught his brother’s affections. That alone was enough for Sesshomaru to get involved. Inuyasha was family, and by that extension, Kagome was also family. It didn’t escape him what Rin had been trying to do, and he’d known too well that it’d made Kagome uncomfortable. Poor Rin wanted a mother figure so badly, and he’d heard her complain about her jealousy of other children on Mother’s Day or any other day for that matter. 

Had we met before, thought Sesshomaru, before Inuyasha and the barrier. Maybe, little Rin, you’d have had someone to call _mother_. 

“You didn’t have to do that,” said Miroku, breaking the demon from his thoughts. There was a conflict in his eyes. 

Sesshomaru blinked before glancing at Inuyasha, who was expressing even more conflict in his features. “This Sesshomaru does as he pleases,” he simply explained before turning on his heel and leaving the hospital. 

**lllllllll**

Sango breathed out as she jabbed at the training glove on her father’s right hand. Then, she brought up her fists, feeling the weight of Hiraikostu fighting against her. Her tank top and spandex were sticking to her. She’d been training with her father in the backyard of her childhood home. The yard itself was just a training ground that she’d used alongside her little brother Kohaku, who was currently practicing his Muay Thai with Miroku.

It’d been a couple of days since Sango had basically found out what Miroku and Inuyasha had done. She’d been up with a mug of coffee in her hand when they’d returned. At first, it’d been funny watching them tiptoe through the door, but when she had spotted the blood on Miroku’s sweatshirt, she’d grilled them for every detail. Inuyasha hadn’t gotten off the hook, either, and she’d basically grabbed him by the collar and had given him a verbal lashing for allowing Miroku to tag along on his crusade. 

Kagome didn’t know, and Sango had promised she wouldn’t tell her. By herself, knowing Miroku’s injury and recovery hadn’t been so hard as stress was a daily part of her life. Knowing Kagome, Sango and Miroku had agreed that she’d be better off not knowing Miroku and Inuyasha had left the apartment at all. Peace had ensued in the apartment. Kagome had been sticking around with Sango a lot, while Inuyasha had been returned to his forest home. 

Now, Sango was here and delivering hell, Miroku was giving Kohaku pointers, and Kagome was inside the house and baking scones. 

Her father was older now, but he demanded the best of Sango at all times. Sango couldn’t remember a moment when her father dropped his chin. The man was so proud that he wore sweats in the hot weather and refused to cut his graying hair. She could see his habits rubbing off on Kohaku, who had his long brown hair in a ponytail and wore sweats, too!

Delivering one last blow, Sango grunted. Using the old reformed relic always tired her out. Her trainers had been so impressed with her at the gym, but they hadn’t known she was training twice as much during the week. It’d always been like this anyway. 

“You’ve gotten faster,” praised her father as he walked over and ruffled her bangs. “Soon, you won’t need me to train you anymore. You could practice on your own.”

Sango smiled through her heavy breathing as she lifted her arms and placed her forearms on her head. There was no way she was letting Hiraikotsu rest on her head; the solid gloves were just that, solid. “Yeah,” she said in a heavy exhale, “but I like coming here with you anyway.” A yelp brought her attention to Kohaku and Miroku. A giant grin spread on her face as Kohaku wrestled with Miroku.

“Take it easy over there,” laughed her father. He walked over and counted on the pin Kohaku had on Miroku. “Kohaku wins!”

Her brother jumped up and raised his fists in the air with an open-mouthed smile. “I remain undefeated!” announced the nineteen-year-old. He glanced back at Miroku.

“I concede,” said Miroku with a chuckle. He made an excellent starfish on the ground. 

Sango walked over and asked, “What’d you bet on today?”

Miroku glanced at her with his damn pretty eyes and slick smile, and Sango just wanted to kiss his silly face. “He gets my second scone,” he admitted. 

“I’m running in!” announced Kohaku. He jogged to the house and entered with a loud snap from the screen door. 

“He really likes Kagome’s scones,” commented her father as he followed after Kohaku.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and laughed. That wasn’t the exact truth. Kohaku had a crush on Kagome, and it was kind of adorable. Sango had noticed the change in his behavior when he’d met her at the age of sixteen. In his words, she’d been cute and funny with magical baking powers. 

“Well, I better go save him from himself,” said Sango with her giggles still trailing her words. She wiped a tear away and paused when she noticed Miroku looking up at her from his position. He looked so sexy in his tank top and basketball shorts, and his hair was messed up just a little from wrestling. 

“You gonna stare all day or kiss me?” asked Miroku with a raised brow. 

Sango bit her lip as she tried to hold back a grin, but she failed. She glanced over her shoulder to check for her father; he was inside already. They didn’t need an audience. 

“Just like in college,” Miroku reminded her as he sat up. “You’re just as cute as you were then.” 

Sango turned back to him and leaned in, planting a heavy kiss on him. The smack of their lips was subtle like a secret. He tasted just like sweat, and Sango was sure she gave off the same flavor. She didn’t care. Miroku emitted masculinity in the softest and sexiest way, and he was adoring, kind, and driven to do his damn best. Yeah, his damn best. As he put it, his employer needed him more than he needed them. She was proud of the man he became; he was so different from what she remembered of him in high school. 

Miroku pushed her onto her back and swooped down on her to take her lips again. This was definitely like college. They’d always sat on the campus lawn during their picnic dates and had shared all the bullshit they had to deal with in class and discussion sessions. Any kisses they shared ended up just like this. 

Giving her one last peck, Miroku said, “We should definitely go save Kohaku from himself now.”

They got up and walked to the back door, where Sango took off her gloves and followed Miroku inside. The door led right to the dining room, which was a yellow walled room with a wooden dining table, matching chairs, and pictures of the family all around the walls. As expected, Kagome was stuck at the dinner table with Kohaku, who hadn’t touched his scones as he rattled on about his sophomore classes. She wore the yellow dress that Inuyasha had gotten her, and Sango had adored how in love Kagome was with Inuyasha. 

Sango saw how engaged Kagome was with his droning. The woman was a teacher to the core; she cared that Kohaku was so invested in his studies. She cleared her throat and effectively stopped Kohaku from talking her friend’s ear off. “You gonna eat those scones?” she asked with a cheeky smile. 

Kohaku blushed and immediately shoved one strawberry scone in his mouth. “This is really good,” he tried to say through his full mouth. 

Kagome smiled and said, “Thanks!” She glanced over at Sango and Miroku. “Did your exercises go well?”

Sango set her gloves on the table and replied, “Very well. In fact, this weekend’s debut is a sure win!” She leaned back in her chair as the fatigue settled into her muscles. Sango wasn’t going to whittle down her skill. She’d been working hard for this, and her coaches were confident that she’d win the first fight in less than thirty seconds. Why not? She’d been sparring with Renkotsu and training extra with her father. 

“Yes it is!” pitched in Miroku as he sat down next to Sango. He placed a hand on hers and squeezed. “You deserve an awesome first match, babe, and I know you’ll give that lady hell.”

“I’m so excited to see you fight,” added Kagome. 

Kohaku swallowed the last bite of his first scone and gushed, “Me, too!” He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “We’re getting front row seats, right?”

“Yeah!” answered Sango. She thought back on the specifics that her coaches had hashed out with her. There were enough tickets for everyone, and they had reserved seats at the very front. “You guys would be able to feel the wind from my punches!” 

Miroku grinned next to her. “I bet she won’t even see it coming,” he said before kissing her on the cheek. 

**lllllllll**

Shippo poofed out of his bird shape and back into his fox demon self as he landed on the branch next to Hakudoshi. He plopped down and faced the kid he saw as his new friend. “What you been up to?” asked Shippo.

“What’s in the bag?” returned Hakudoshi. He was resting against the tree. 

Frowning a little, Shippo sighed. “You’re too guarded for a kid, you know?” He reached into the bag and pulled out the new coloring book Inuyasha had given him and the crayons. “This is called a coloring book, and these are crayons.” He pointed to each one.

The former enemy scooted forward and leaned in to look at the items. “What’s the point of these?” asked Hakudoshi. He picked up a crayon and looked it over. Then, he sniffed it and pulled away. “Smells like candles.”

“You’re supposed to color with them,” explained Shippo as he opened up the book to a picture of a princess and a dragon. He took a crayon and gestured for Hakudoshi to watch him. He filled in the blank space of the princess’ dress with a neat coat of purple. “See?” He continued to color and began to hum to himself. After filling in the rest of the dress, Shippo noticed that Hakudoshi was looking elsewhere. “Don’t you want to try it?”

Hakudoshi grimaced and clenched his hands into fists. “I wasn’t meant to be like a human child,” he said tightly. “Having an interest in toys or childish things are for the poor and weak.”

Shippo put down his crayon and asked, “Do you really believe that?”

Side eyeing the fox demon, Hakudoshi huffed. “I do!”

“Hm,” hummed Shippo. He didn’t buy it. Although the other kid was putting up a good front, there was something that Shippo could feel that didn’t match Hakudoshi’s words at all. “Kagome says that kids like coloring and playing games all the time. She told me she’s seen demon kids outside the barrier doing these things, too.”

Hakudoshi looked at him fully now. “There are demons outside this barrier?” he asked. He scooted a little closer now. “Demon children?”

Nodding, Shippo picked up his crayon again and began to color in the hair. “Kagome says she teaches kids of all kinds,” he continued. “She says that demon kids do just as humans do. We get along somehow.”

Hakudoshi’s brow dipped. “The humans just forgot what they did,” he inquired. “They forgot their fear of father and did away with their old ways?”

Shippo shrugged. “Kagome says the outside world is different now. There are new things and new people all the time.”

“You make it sound like the outside is some paradise of no memories.”

“I don’t.”

“What do you mean?”

“I am not. 

“Make sense, damn it!”

“Wow,” said Shippo. He remembered the last time he’d swore around Inuyasha, and he’d been swatted on his behind for it. That had been about four hundred and ninety-nine years ago when he’d heard Inuyasha say _Fuck_. “Your dad let you swear?”

Hakudoshi appeared befuddled as he sat back. Then, his gaze hardened again. “Don’t change the subject!” he complained.

“If you do that around pops,” advised Shippo, “he’ll spank you like he did me almost five hundred years ago.” He raised his chin with finality to it. 

“Why would I care?” Hakudoshi yelled back. He crossed his arms. “Inuyasha isn’t my father. Naraku is.”

Shippo stopped his coloring and stared openly at Hakudoshi. Why was this kid fighting everything? He showed him the drawing. It all made sense, didn’t it? “If you want Kagome to be your mom, you have to accept Inuyasha as your pops, too,” he said. 

Hakudoshi turned away completely now with his arms still folded. “I never said I wanted her to be my mother,” he replied. “You assumed that.” 

A heat entered Shippo’s chest. “Liar!” he spat. He stood up and hopped over Hakudoshi to land in front of him. The tree branch didn’t shake; he was too light for that. He pointed at Hakudoshi. “Admit it! You felt what I felt!”

“I admit nothing,” bit Hakudoshi. “You thought all those things and did all this on your own. I didn’t ask for any of it.”

Shippo rubbed at his face and growled. He set his fiery gaze on Hakudoshi. “Well, that’s too bad!” he said. He remembered what Koga had said about Inuyasha the first time they’d met. He recalled the details and had sworn he’d felt all those slices to his own body when the leader had told the stories. In this situation, he would be like Koga. Puffing his chest, Shippo stood his ground. “I will be there when you cry every time! I won’t let you be alone like I was!”

Hakudoshi tore his gaze away. “Why are you being so insistent on this?” he asked. “You still don’t know anything about me.”

Marching up to his friend, Shippo sat down right in front of him and replied, “Because it’s the right thing to do.” He watched Hakudoshi blink for a moment before his mouth gaped. There was recognition in his eyes. “You’re still a kid like me, so stop acting like a grown-up and color with me, runt!”

Resentment for that statement was clear in Hakudoshi’s face, but he just said, “I’m acting like a full demon.” 

That wasn’t something he’d expected the other to say. Shippo was expecting some run on about Naraku teaching him how to be a wet blanket, but he just got that. Shippo was a full demon, but he didn’t act like a high and mighty adult with stunted emotions. Koga, Inuyasha, and Ayame weren’t like that; they were open books. “Well, stop that!” growled Shippo. “You’re supposed to be having fun with me, not acting like everyone did five hundred years ago.” He got in Hakudoshi’s face. “And not all full demons act like your dad. My pops and my uncles don’t act like that, and I don’t think you should either. It’s bad for your emotions. Aunt Kagura says so because otherwise uncle Ayame would be a pain in the neck.”

Hakudoshi blinked a few times at those words, then he muttered, “Whatever…” He turned his back to Shippo. He glanced over his shoulder. “How do you do this again?”

Feeling the heat in his entirety begin to recede, Shippo snorted, absolutely pleased with Hakudoshi’s submission. He walked back to his place and sat back down in his spot. Handing Hakudoshi an orange crayon, Shippo watched Hakudoshi hesitate before taking the crayon between his fingers. He hummed at seeing Hakudoshi hold the crayon like a calligraphy brush.

“Like this,” said Shippo as he held up a red crayon. It was settled at the pit of his thumb and held between the pads of his thumb and forefinger. “Here.” He reached across and fixed Hakudoshi’s hold on the crayon. When he finished, Shippo picked up his crayon again and began to color. He raised his eyes expectantly at his friend.

Hakudoshi squeezed the crayon and pushed it to the paper of the dragon page. Holding the page down with the other hand, he ran the crayon across the spaces and lines with no regard for filling them in. He glanced at Shippo’s page, then he proceeded to fill in the scales with the red, very obviously trying to mimic Shippo’s movements. A grunt left his lips. “Having fun is hard,” he grumbled.

Shippo looked at Hakudoshi’s page. “I like it,” he said. He meant that. The coloring was just like his when he’d first started. Kagome had loved his first page so much that Shippo made sure it was well preserved in his collection, which he hid under his pile of furs in a far corner away from Inuasya’s rolling maneuvers. 

“Surely you’re joking,” rebutted Hakudoshi. “I’ve just scribbled all over this parchment.”

Shippo just smiled at him. “It’s a start,” he said. “We’ve got all the time in the world to practice having fun like this.”

Hakudoshi didn’t smile back. He just glanced at the other crayons. “Time is all we have.”

“For family,” replied Shippo, “time is all we need.” His smile remained, and he’d hoped that Hakudoshi would crack a smile. The kid hadn’t done that last time, and he didn’t do it this early morning, either. 

I bet if Kagome were here, thought Shippo, he’d smile. She makes everyone smile. 

As they colored, Shippo thought of all the things that made him smile. There was a lot. He liked hunting with Inuyasha, he liked learning how Koga ran things sometimes, and he liked playing tag with the fish in the shallow water of a nearby river. He even liked braiding flowers and practicing his magic in his secret spot of the caves. There was so much. He even liked the food Kagome brought him. 

Shippo stopped smiling, catching Hakudoshi’s attention.

“What’s got you in such deep thought?” asked Hakudoshi. 

Man did he sound like an adult. Shippo would have to show him how to talk like a kid, too? “Nothing,” he lied nonchalantly. Though, he figured he’d share something he loved with Hakudoshi. Maybe he’d like the food Kagome brought him. 

**lllllllll**

Kagome sat on the blanket she’d brought with her and watched as Shippo devoured the lunch she’d made for him. He’d met her first, explaining that Inuyasha had been fixing an issue the mountain had been dealing with for a while. At first, Kagome had thought of something like a leaky pipe or plumbing, but then she remembered their home was a literal mountain. 

Shippo was sitting with the tupperware in his hands, and he was scooping rice and sausages into his mouth with squeals of delight. Though, he stopped halfway and asked, “Can I save the rest for later?” 

Nodding, Kagome took the tupperware and placed the red top back on it before giving it back. “You have any room for scones?” she asked sweetly. “I just baked them this morning.”

“I don’t know what that is,” said Shippo, “but can I have two? I want to save one for later.”

Smiling at him, Kagome replied, “Of course, you can. I’ll give you three since you seem so hungry.” She reached in her bag and pulled out a larger container with many scones inside. Popping the lid off, the smell of sweet strawberries and sugar hit her nose. She smiled even bigger as she handed the three scones to Shippo, and she watched him devour one.

“You make the best food!” exclaimed Shippo. He set the scones down on top of the tupperware before running across the blanket to Kagome in order to hug her. 

Kagome awed at him snuggling against her. She held him and wanted to coo at his big smile and cute little squeaky fox sounds. Instead, Kagome smoothed the hair away from his forehead and watched him sigh contently.

Sensing Inuyasha’s energy, Kagome looked up in time to see him land ten feet from the blanket. She waved at him with a coy smile. After all, she was wearing the dress he picked for her, and she knew he liked leaving bites along her shoulders. Before she could reach into her bag for his ramen, he swooped in next to her and embraced her while pressing his lips to hers. 

“Inuyasha!” started Shippo as he pushed against the other, whose chest was sandwiching him against Kagome. “I was here first.” He clung to Kagome tighter and stuck his tongue out at his pops. 

“Runt,” Inuyasha returned as he pinched Shippo’s cheek. “Try that again when you’re grown up.”

“Kagome,” whined Shippo. His little hands wrinkled her dress. 

“Inuyasha,” was all Kagome said before her man let the boy go. She adjusted Shippo to sit down on her lap, but he still hugged her closely. “Besides, I got you your ramen. I figured it’s been a while since you had any.” She reached for her bag and slipped out the ramen with her free hand. 

Inuyasha took the ramen and thanked her right before setting himself up to dig in. His ears perked, and his nose twitched as the rustling of the bag filled the air. His eyes were bright and happy as he revealed the tub and opened it to take in a deep whiff of the steamy broth. 

Kagome switched between watching Inuyasha and speaking to Shippo. The young fox demon had much to say about whistling mushrooms, tricky fish, and chatty birds. “The coloring book is amazing!” gushed Shippo. “I colored in a princess and finally got to use the brown crayon for all the trees.” 

“Did you now?” asked Kagome. He smiled proudly back at her. She wondered if he’d be into painting or reading stories. She’d love to bring him some and show him how to paint. Even more, she’d love to read to him. She used to read to Sota a lot when he was smaller, but now he was older and didn’t care for books as much as he did soccer. “Can I see your masterpiece?”

Abruptly, Shippo grunted and stiffened. 

“What’s the matter?” asked Kagome. She knew he usually kept his precious items tucked away in his pockets, which somehow fit the coloring book and his crayons. Probably fox magic? 

“W-Well,” mumbled Shippo as he looked down at his hands. “I left my coloring book back at the cave.” 

“He’s lying,” pitched in Inuyasha. He swallowed a mouthful of noodles before narrowing his eyes at Shippo. “Who’s your new _friend_?” His nose visibly twitched. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you sneaking off on your own a couple of times.” 

Shippo’s jaw dropped as he stared at Inuyasha. His eyebrows seemed to hide away from the very accusation right under his bangs. “N-No one!” he proclaimed quickly. He tucked himself slightly behind Kagome. “It’s no one!”

Inuyasha’s ear flicked, and his eyes were trained on Shippo’s shaking form. “We’ll talk about this later,” he said in his firm dad tone. He resumed eating the ramen, but he kept one ear turned in Shippo’s direction. 

Kagome rubbed Shippo’s back. “Don’t worry about it,” she told him. “I can always bring extra coloring books and crayons if you’re going to share.”

Shippo pressed his cheek against her as he smiled up at her beaming face. “Thanks,” he said before lowering his eyes and voice, “m-mom.” 

Kagome blushed.

“Runt!” warned Inuyasha. 

Holding onto Shippo, Kagome quickly said, “It’s fine, Inuyasha.”

“We had a talk about this!” Inuyasha persisted as he angled his head to look Shippo in the eyes. The ramen appeared forgotten in front of him.

“Inuyasha,” Kagome tried again. She felt Shippo burying his face against her now. He was shaking. “Please, he’s scared. Don’t yell at him.”

“Shippo is my son!” Inuyasha bit. His lip twitched. “I will be firm when I have to.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. This would be the second time Inuyasha looked at her with those sharp eyes. It set the hairs on the back of her neck to stand up, and she tightened her hold on Shippo. This was almost like the incident with Hakudoshi. There was an uncomfortable pause as Inuyasha’s eyes challenged her to say otherwise of his parenting, but she wanted to say so much. A part of her hoped he didn’t physically take Shippo from her; it would be just like Hakudoshi if he did. The pit of her throat almost hurt from her holding her tongue. 

A strong wind blew through before a voice interrupted their staredown. “Looks like I interrupted something,” came Kagura’s voice.

Inuyasha broke the stare to look at Kagura. “Everything okay?” he asked in a more neutral tone. 

“We thought we’d join you two,” said Kagura as walked forward and took a seat at the edge of the blanket. 

“ _We_?” queried Kagome. She felt Shippo break away from her to jump up on her shoulder and wrap himself in her hair. A warmth spread throughout her as he nuzzled her cheek and hid from Inuyasha. 

Kagura nodded and pointed her fan behind her. “My brother-in-law and my husband decided to run here,” she explained. “Give them a few seconds.” She didn’t look over her shoulder as Koga and Ayame appeared from their whirlwinds. 

“Hey, Kagome!” called out Koga with a wave. “How’s my favorite sister?”

“Since when do you play favorites?” asked Ayame as they walked forward and sat down right next to Kagura. 

“Since right now,” answered Koga in kind as he walked over and sat on Kagome’s opposite side. He ignored the low growl from Inuyasha. 

Kagome felt the awkward air between her and Inuyasha taking a side seat as she offered scones to her friends? Family, right? Kagura and Ayame examined their scones with adorable interest before they dug in. Koga, on the other hand, bit right into his. At the flutter of his eyes, Kagome had to giggle. 

“The prettiest and sweetest food always comes from you,” commented Koga.

“This is absolutely indulgent,” added Kagura. “You’ll have to show me how you make these one day.” 

“Please, do,” said Ayame with their mouth full. They swallowed their scone. “I could eat a million of these.” Their eyes brightened when Kagome held the scones out to them for another, and Ayame took one with a happy grumble from their throat. 

Koga followed their example. 

“Feel free to take the rest,” said Kagome. “I have more back home.”

Shippo poked his head out. “I can have more?”

“Of course, you can,” answered Kagome. 

“Yes!” cheered Shippo as he emerged from under Kagome’s hair and jumped over to his tupperware. He shoved the food and a few more scones inside his pockets, again dumbfounding Kagome at how he could just do that. He glanced back at Kagome. “I’ll see you later, mom!” A puff of smoke enveloped him, and he was off in the air as a pink ball with googly-eyes. 

“Wow,” came Koga’s two cents. “Shippo has _really_ taken a liking to you.”

“I bet it’s because you two finally decided to soul bond, right?” asked Ayame bluntly. 

At this moment, Kagome realized that Inuyasha had finished his ramen and put it back in her bag, and she noticed that Inuyasha’s demeanor took on a whole different shade. Well, his face matched his clothes. She also realized that her own face matched his, and the heat was continuing to build up throughout her body. Her fidgeting didn’t escape Koga’s gaze as she saw him giving her a once over with deep scrutiny. 

“I’ll take that as a _no_ ,” offered Koga as he leaned forward onto his thighs. He peeked at Inuyasha. “You gonna say something or continue looking like raw meat?”

Inuyasha flinched, but he stared Koga back in his face. “What does it matter to any of you?” he asked everyone, despite his looking Koga straight in his eyes. 

“Checking on my pack,” Koga replied instantly. He set his hands flat on his knees as he leaned in more. “Something doesn’t seem right here.”

“Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

“Got a problem?”

“What if I do?” threatened Koga.

“Geez, Koga!” said Ayame. “Give our brother a chance to say something!”

Kagura sighed loudly. “Dear, it’s none of our business.” 

“It was an honest question,” protested Ayame. “He could’ve said _no_.”

“Oh it’s that simple, hm?” asked Kagura with an elegant raise of her brow. She rose onto her knees and pecked Ayame on the cheek. The blush on Ayame’s face was immediate. “I remember having to wait for years to get you--”

“--Okay!” cut in Ayame as they rubbed the back of their head. “So it’s not that easy.” They cleared their throat before looking to their brothers.

“Precisely, my love,” said Kagura as she took her seat again. She, too, took to monitoring her brothers. She opened her fan and leaned in toward Ayame. From the looks of it, Kagome could see that they were sharing some thoughts. 

Kagome leaned back uncomfortably as Inuyasha and Koga continued to look at each other with an absolute challenge. She still didn’t know so much about soul-bonding, but that wasn’t the topic at the forefront of her mind. She was aware that Inuyasha was still ticked off from earlier about Shippo. Koga was becoming more an outlet than the guy knew. 

Nodding with a grunt, Ayame quickly kissed Kagura behind the fan and turned back to their brothers. The wind demoness had a slight flush on her cheeks. “Hey, big man!” Ayame called out. They’d been observing the staredown pretty closely. “Time to go.” They got up and helped up Kagura, who closed the fan with a snap. 

Koga snorted before tearing his gaze away to look up at Ayame. “Yeah, I’m coming,” he said roughly. He got to his feet. “Let me know if my brother gets out of hand, Kagome.” He flipped his hair over his shoulder. “I’ll take care of him.” After walking off the blanket, he followed after Ayame’s whirlwind and took off into the trees. 

Kagura shook her head before glancing at Kagome with a half-smile. “See you,” she said over her shoulder before she tossed up a feather and mounted it, gone with the wind in mere seconds. 

Kagome sighed and combed her hair back; it still felt like Shippo’s hideout. She glanced at Inuyasha from her dipped gaze. His quiet was too heavy as he watched the direction everyone left in. His ears were flat on his head. 

“Are you okay?” asked Kagome. 

Inuyasha’s shoulders were still tense as he explained, “Koga was challenging me…”

Kagome licked her lips before she settled with messing with the end of her dress. “I don’t understand,” she replied softly. 

“He’s the pack chief,” said Inuyasha. “Our business is his business when he finds something he doesn’t like… He didn’t like how uncomfortable you were. He didn’t like that _I_ made you uncomfortable…” 

“...I see,” said Kagome. She clutched the end of her dress. “He was worried about me.”

“That’s not all of it,” said Inuyasha as he cast a glance over his shoulder at her. “He has the power to forbid me from seeing you when you’re here… He could revoke my claim if the situation fit.”

Kagome’s eyes widened. “I-I’m sorry,” she apologized. 

Inuyasha jerked before turning to her fully. “No,” he said. His gaze was soft now: his eyes were honey warm. “You shouldn’t apologize. I did this.” He moved closer and took her fidgeting hand from her dress. He swallowed. “Koga was being a good leader, and I didn’t want him to think I was hurting you.”

“You didn’t hurt me!” Kagome blurted. “I… I was just…”

“I scared you,” Inuyasha admitted. His gaze dropped from hers, and Kagome saw the regret in the tightness of his lips and the soft of his voice. “I don’t like that I’m capable of that… I’m sorry… about all of it.”

A stinging sensation came to Kagome’s eyes. The only other man who’d ever apologized with such heartfelt words to her had been Miroku. None of her past partners or Hojo ever apologized like this. Their apologies had been more bitter or just a sign of giving up on the situation. This was as sweet as it was tense. Inuyasha wasn’t swallowing his pride from what she could see. He reflected on himself in those moments he’d been staring down Koga. 

Kagome got on her knees and moved closer to Inuyasha. She gently removed her hand from his and cupped his face. A gentle smile came to her face as she ran her thumb along his strong jaw and up to his prominent cheekbone. His eyes were like pure gold in the sunlight, and she swore she saw the light dance in his irises.

By the heavens, this man is beautiful, thought Kagome. 

“I forgive you,” said Kagome. 

Inuyasha returned a tentative smile. “You would forgive me?” he asked. “Just like that?” He hesitated before putting his hands over hers. His palms were rough against hers, but Kagome liked that contrast they shared. His hands and his everything told a story unlike her own. 

Kagome nodded at him. “Of course, I would,” she replied. 

“B-But I,” protested Inuyasha. “I yelled at you and Shippo! I should be begging--”

Kagome stopped him with a finger to his lips. Her smile didn’t falter. “You said you were sorry,” she said. She knew Inuyasha’s mind was full of doubts, but to her, it was more simple than that. All he’d have to do is apologize to Shippo. “Now, save some of your apology for Shippo.”

Inuyasha’s eyes brightened. “Yeah,” he said. His lips curled into a lighter smile. “I will.” His lips were shiny and soft looking, and he was smiling so big that his fangs were starting to show through.

She couldn’t take his sweet face anymore, so Kagome kissed his lips. Then, she kissed him again and again until he took her in his arms. Her knees followed that familiar path and settled on either side of his thighs, while her hands went to Inuyasha’s hair. Because he was such a big man, Kagome felt her legs stretched over him at their limit. She didn’t mind; she kept kissing him and running her hands up and down from his soft hair to his firm heaving chest. The taste of the ramen was still on his tongue, but Kagome liked it. She liked tasting him on his lips, his tongue, and even on his fangs. She gasped into his mouth when she felt him drag his claws up her thighs and under her dress to grab her ass. 

Inuyasha flicked his tongue at hers before whispering, “I love you.” 

His claws were pricking through the spandex, and her body flushed with an intense wave of heat going to every limb and up to her face. Gooseflesh covered her skin. Kagome just kissed him again and sucked on his lower lip as she pressed herself to him. 

“I love you, too,” she said against his lips. 

Inuyasha swallowed her last word with his own kiss. He trailed his hands back down her thighs before going up and taking the dress up. Then, he took hold of her hips under the lifted dress and brought her pelvis down to his, where her hot core felt him through his pants. 

Kagome’s abdomen warmed at the feeling of Inuyasha’s dick aligned against the modest covering of her lower lips. Not only that, but she could feel herself getting wet. The frilly cotton texture of her thong was more noticeable, and it stuck to her as they continued to kiss and press against each other. 

Her eyes fluttered when Inuyasha pulled her head back by her hair and began sucking on her neck. The heat of his mouth on her was addicting, and she loved it when he _demanded_ to taste her skin like this. He kissed up her neck and hit a spot that made her squeal and tighten her thighs against his hips. At his growl, Kagome pushed against the back of his head to encourage him. He followed suit and rang his fangs over the same spot before sucking again at her skin. 

His tongue pressed to her neck as his fangs dug down gently. She shuddered against him as her lower lips soaked through her panties at the feel of his growl and fangs against her neck. A whine escaped her when he moved away from that spot and planted the same vicious kiss on the main of her throat. 

Like this, Kagome felt exposed. His fingers were tightly intertwined with her wavy locks, and his knuckles brushed against her scalp with each lap and open-mouthed kiss he placed around her neck. The point of his fangs kept her shaking and clinging to him so tight. The breeze carried her groans and moans away until she yelled out at the strong pull of the front of her dress. 

Inuyasha stared hungrily with deep and longing growls. Kagome wasn’t wearing a regular bra, not with this dress. Instead, she had a black strapless bra that struggled under the weight of her bust. Upon her hair being released, Kagome glanced down in time to see him slice her bralette down the center with his claws. She wanted to tell him he could’ve waited, but she realized that the stretch marks and scars on her breasts were completely visible now. Kagome let him go to cover up, but Inuyasha grabbed her hands. 

At the shake of his head and the amber dark look in his eyes, Kagome returned her hands to his chest. In one swift movement, Inuyasha lifted her to balance on her knees, bringing her chest to his face. Kagome had to put her hands on his shoulders. At the feel of his mouth on one breast and a clawed grip on the other, Kagome was biting her lip to keep from becoming a moaning mess. 

Before she could even think of how to get him to shed his robe, Kagome gasped at feeling his mouth close over her nipple and suckle as he gazed up at her. There was red creeping at the edges of his eyes, and the purple seemed to pulse on his cheeks. His hand on her other breast kneaded her and passed her nipple between his fingers over and over again until it hardened. His tongue flicked at her, making both breasts match. Each swipe of his tongue, lips, and fingers had those sensations going straight to her groin. Her wet breast slid from his mouth as his eyes were fully overwhelmed by the red. 

The passing breeze had her wet nipple going so cold, while his other hand moved to cup her back. “I-Inuyasha?” said Kagome hesitantly. Her mouth felt dry as she stared back at him.

A deeper baritone growl sounded from the pit of his chest as he looked at her. “You’re beautiful,” came Inuyasha’s gnarled response. He didn’t say another word as he popped her other breast in his mouth. His fangs were longer and pressed dangerously hard against her skin, but Kagome trusted he’d be careful. He sucked hard and flicked his tongue at her nipple before licking a trail to her breast bone, where he pressed a kiss. 

Kagome slid her hands from his shoulders to the lapels of his robe, where she wanted to open it. However, she didn’t get her chance as she was suddenly on her back. Her legs were spread wide open to cradle Inuyasha’s hips as he hovered over her and latched onto her neck again. Arching into him, Kagome squeaked, “I-Inuyasha!” She pushed at his chest, but he held her arms down and stared down at her, letting her know not to do that again. She remained still as he slid his hands down her arms and straight to her naked chest.

His hands were everywhere. They were squeezing her breasts, caressing her thighs, and coaxing her legs to wrap around his waist. After leaving burning trails from every touch he made, Inuyasha finally sat back and opened up his robe to toss it aside. His shirt followed that robe. Then, he was back on her, and he was thrusting his hips against hers. 

“Inuyasha?” moaned Kagome as he rubbed his hardened dick against her. Her clit pulsed and tightened every time their hips met. She swore she was soaking through her spandex now as she could feel her natural fluids flowing down to her ass. However, the momentary bliss of his thrusting against her buzzing clit came to end when he ripped her dress open. What was he doing? “Inuyasha? Inuyasha, stop!”

Kagome’s spandex was shredded and her panties ripped from their place around her hips. Her entire body was exposed to the heat of the sun, and her stretch marks were fully noticeable. He didn’t seem to care as he made sure every shred of her spandex and dress was gone. Her eyes were wide as she realized just what he intended to do, so she snapped her knees shut. Inuyasha’s claws caught her a couple of times, and she yelped in a high pitch when he pushed her legs apart a little too far to accommodate him. 

He wouldn’t do this, thought Kagome. He won’t! Inuyasha!

The red in his eyes flickered before Inuyasha slammed his hands beside Kagome’s head and pressed his face to her chest. He snarled with heaving breaths and roared in a voice Kagome hadn’t heard before. His breath and voice were hot against her, and she felt herself shake as he kept this up for a couple of counts. His breathing slowed and evened out. “K-Kagome,” he said as he looked up at her. The red and purple were gone. “A-Are you okay?” He cupped her cheek. 

“I should ask you that,” said Kagome. She watched him scan her over, and there was a grimace on his face. “What’s the matter?” She glanced where he looked, and she saw the angry lines of his teeth and the bruising from the hickeys. Then, his sights landed on her waist, where there were clear cuts from his claws.

“I’m so sorry,” Inuyasha apologized. He backed away, but Kagome followed him until they were kneeling in front of each other. His sight went to this robe, and he swiped it up and handed it to her. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” His voice was low and defeated. “I didn’t mean to hurt you… I-I didn’t mean to force… you.”

Kagome took the garment and pressed it to her chest. The air was cool against her still aroused core, but her nakedness wasn’t a major concern as Inuyasha was repeatedly apologizing and clawing his thighs with his head bowed to her. He didn’t mean it, and she knew that. Dropping his robe, Kagome embraced him around his neck and pressed her cheek to his. There were tears on his face.

“You didn’t mean it,” said Kagome. “Please, stop beating yourself up. I trusted you to come back to me.”

“You should’ve used your powers on me,” replied Inuyasha. 

“I couldn’t do that,” protested Kagome. She held him tighter. “I would never, and I know I don’t have to.”

“But I almost--” started Inuyasha.

“--But you didn’t,” cut in Kagome. She kissed him on his cheek. “You came back to me, and I’m happy you did.”

Inuyasha sighed and pressed his forehead to her shoulder. His hair tickled her chest, while the brush of his ears tickled her cheek. “Sorry about your clothes.”

Kagome blushed as she realized she was completely naked in his arms. That was a dilemma. Then again, she wasn’t all unhappy about it. Inuyasha didn’t sneer or say anything about her stretch marks and scars. She didn’t feel shame like she had with a few partners of the past. He still--

“I love you,” said Inuyasha as he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her shoulder. “I’d be honored if you would… bind your soul with mine…” He held her tighter. “I would understand if you didn’t with all the timing and with what I… Well… Who’d want to spend their life with someone like me?”

Was that all it was? He was nervous about asking that kind of question? Kagome pulled back from him and bluntly replied, “I would.” His golden eyes were comically wide now, and she giggled. “You’re cute when you get nervous.” She leaned in to kiss him on his lips, and he melted into her. 

Their kissing grew heavy again, and Inuyasha lowered her gently onto her back. His hands traveled lightly from her chest to her thighs; his claws didn’t make contact unless he ran his fingers over her breasts or squeezed her ass. He was making amends with each place he dug his nails in. Kagome shuddered and squirmed with each touch. However, she wasn’t the only one being explored.

This time, Kagome was given the chance to run her hands along his chest, abdomen, and his wide back. She made sure to purposely run her fingers over his nipples and squeeze his pecs as he kissed her breathless and lavished her neck with more bites. His muscles were hard under her palms, and Kagome loved how this tower of a man was being so gentle with her and keeping himself under control. 

His hips were gently rocking against hers, and Kagome felt her eyes roll back as her clit pulsed against the loving and sensual move of his pelvis. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her hands behind his back to keep him moving atop her in slow thrusts. Her wetness soaked her labia and dripped down to her ass while coating her man’s pants. There was a burgundy wet spot on his pants now, and every time their hips met, Kagome could feel the cool of the fabric fighting against the pulsing heat of her lips. 

Inuyasha was breathing hard against her neck as he bit her sensitive spot, making her squeeze her thighs and forcing Inuyasha to grind on her. He tucked his legs closer to Kagome’s bottom and leaned away with one last kiss to her swollen lips. Confused, Kagome let him guide her legs off him and on either side of his hips. He leaned forward and kissed her lips, her chin, and her breasts. His tongue flicked playfully at her nipple before continuing down her abdomen. He ran his tongue along her marks and scars. Kisses followed his trails, as well, and it was akin to worshipping and loving at the same time. 

Kagome’s mouth gaped open as he leaned back and kissed the inside of her left knee. Her breath quickened and her pussy moistened more as she watched him attentively. His eyes met hers, and they commanded her to keep watching as his kisses descended until he kissed her swelling pink labia. She threw her head back against the blanket and the tatters of her clothes when he ran his tongue up and down the inside of her folds. 

Inuyasha kept his tongue wide and licked up her flowing juices, spreading them from her pussy to her swollen clit. When he narrowed his tongue and ran it up the same path, Kagome moaned, especially when her clit twitched under his tongue. He did this a few more times until his tongue focused on making a pattern that hit everything just right for his woman. Kagome fisted the blanket and forced herself to keep her quivering thighs open as Inuyasha ran something akin to the number nine up and down her inner lips. 

Mouth open and eyes shut in bliss, Kagome experienced the warm rays of the sun revealing her trembling body and Inuyasha’s bobbing head to the forest and singing birds. “Ah!” she moaned with a deep intake of air. His tongue was replaced with his lips as he sucked on her inner lips. His tongue flicked over her clit, and Kagome was bucking herself back onto him. His hands gripped her pelvis and pressed her down to the blanket. 

“I-Inu--” She stopped with a quiet gasp as he sucked on her clit. His nose was buried inside her swollen lips and camouflaged by her dark pubic hair. When she looked down, she gaped hungrily at the sight: his cheeks hollowed while his tongue and teeth gently pulled on her clit. With each move of his bobbing head and hollowing cheeks, her outer lips swelled and narrowed with him. It was beyond erotic to watch, especially when he glanced up at her with those dilated irises of pure richness. The pleasure was spreading in shocking waves through her legs and back up to her groin; her legs shook from it all. The pulsing was becoming painfully good, and she could feel everything in her pulling and drawing towards her clit. The pressure was immense as her pussy began to pulse, as well. 

It was true. The line between pain and pleasure was thin, and Kagome knew it so well as Inuyasha suckled her clit with growls guiding his tongue and lips until her core tightened hard and released. Her chest rose and fell deeply as her high pitched moans traveled up towards the trees and toward the barrier. Her pussy continued to pulse with her orgasm leaking in heaps, and her clit buzzed with burning pain as Inuyasha didn’t let her go. Then, her legs stopped shaking, and she slumped against the blanket. 

Inuyasha released her swollen clit with a soft pop and kissed her lips and pussy clean. When he finished, he kissed her at the hollow of her thigh and licked his lips. He slowly crawled up toward Kagome and kissed her, and she responded fervently. His chin and cheeks were smothered in her wetness, and his tongue was glazed with it. To her, she didn’t taste like anything, but to him, it was different. Between kisses, he said, “You taste-exactly-like heaven.”

Kagome giggled against his lips and smiled as she asked, “And how do you know what heaven tastes like?” 

He grinned. “Because I tasted you.” He kissed her once more. 

Kagome bit her lip. She really liked that response, and she hated how cheesy her smile was as they stared into each other’s eyes. Her hands went to his chest and slid along his body until she got to his pants. Need dressed her expression. Although she’d just came on his face, she couldn’t help but feel the need for him to enter her. Her pussy twitched at the thought of it, at the thought of even seeing his dick at all. 

“Take these off,” requested Kagome. 

“If I do,” said Inuyasha. He licked his lips before he finished that statement. “...There’s no going back… Are you sure?” His ears alternated between laying flat on his head and flickering up to hear her. 

Kagome brought her hands to his cheeks, and she kissed him. “Yes,” she replied. Anticipation beat alongside her heart as she watched Inuyasha back off and stand up. He turned his back to her, and the sound of rustling clothing reached her ears. Then, the pants dropped. The fundoshi was the next to go as it dropped down to join Inuyasha’s pants. 

Looking at him, Kagome admired his broad shoulders, wide back, and narrow waist. The plains of his back muscles led to his strong ass and thick thighs. Yeah, his thighs were sculpted like his back and abs, and his calves were bulging with strength. Completely naked, Inuyasha was more man than any other man Kagome could think of, which was none. 

Inuyasha turned around, and Kagome’s eyes widened. The man was hung like something else, and he was erect. His pubic hair matched his luxurious silver mane, and it framed the wide base of his dick. It bobbed as he walked over and knelt down between her legs. 

He swallowed thickly. “Are you sure, Kagome?” he asked. He didn’t touch her or himself. He waited.

Kagome nodded. She wasn’t going to let a big dick scare her. Of her own volition, she spread her legs and reached out for him to share his warmth with her. Her heart jumped as Inuyasha obeyed and hovered over her. She watched him take a deep breath and lick his lips before grabbing himself and pressing the head to her opening. He didn’t move yet. 

What’s he waiting for? Kagome asked herself. Is he worried? Does he not want this?

Her answer came when the head pressed against the ring of her still wet pussy and slid in a little. Inuyasha clawed the blanket and grit his teeth as he continued to slowly push forward. Several inches in, Inuyasha balanced himself on his hands and knees, keeping himself still. 

Kagome, on the other hand, was shaking at the stretch. He wasn’t even halfway in yet, and it felt as if everything inside of her was fighting to squeeze Inuyasha down to size. Taking a deep breath, she tried her best to relax, but when he thrust in a little more, she felt her body fighting again. By Inuyasha’s strained growls, she could tell he was feeling her body fight back, too. 

Not wanting to ruin this, Kagome reached down and ran her fingers on top of her swollen clit. It was still sensitive, but it was taking to her motions. With her other hand, Kagome guided Inuyasha to look at her, and she glanced at his lips.

“Fuck,” groaned Inuyasha. He leaned in and kissed Kagome tenderly. Their kisses were slow, mimicking the sinking penetration. 

The seconds were aching as they passed, but Kagome felt it paid off. Her clit was buzzing with a familiar pain again, and Inuyasha’s erection was reaching deep inside of her and warming her up. Her belly felt full with him inside, and it was a foreign but pleasing feeling. He wasn’t fully seated in her pussy, but he was far enough for her. Kagome stopped touching herself to grab Inuyasha’s ass. 

Kagome kissed the corner of his mouth. Sweat covered them both, but Inuyasha was drenched as he exercised restraint. His eyes were shut tight, and there was sweat running down his cheeks in streams. 

“I’m ready,” she said softly. 

His ears, which were pressed to his head, fidgeted in place. He opened his eyes, and they shared that one quiet moment together in the summer atmosphere. “Tell me to stop if I hurt you,” said Inuyasha. He slowly drew his hips back a little and thrust forward gently. 

Kagome moaned deeply, and she squeezed his ass to do it again. The next thrust was a little sharper and harder, and Kagome dropped her jaw to moan up at the spying sky. “Inuyasha,” she moaned with a syrupy voice. 

“Fuck,” Inuyasha returned as he gave another hard thrust. His moans were deep as he set a pace that had them both rocking up and down the blanket.

The blanket and tatters of kagome’s clothes were bunched under them, and Kagome could feel the blanket getting more distorted as they continued. She gripped him at his shoulder blades as he leaned into her more and filled her ear with his deep breathing and moaning. His voice was a huge turn on, and she listened to him as much as she could through her own moans. It was when she wrapped her legs completely around him did she finally feel his pelvis against hers. Not only did her pussy just stretch wider than it had ever done, but the very tip of her man was pressing against her cervix. At the same time, the base was wide enough to rub up against the general area of her g-spot. 

Clinging to him, Kagome screamed and whined as he picked up the pace and began to fuck her through the loving pace. Each withdrawal of his dick was matched by the sharp intrusion that had Kagome’s legs shaking again. The loud slap of their skin rivaled their voices, and the joining of their pelvises was as wet and loud, too. “Inu-Inuyasha!” sobbed Kagome. “Oh, my--yes! Yes!” The heat was building in her core again, but this time, there was a cool feeling pouring over her body that had her shaking with actual tears as she tried to cling to the orgasm she almost had. 

Inuyasha’s skin was hot against hers, and his dick seemed hotter than before. He drew back from her, pulled out, and turned Kagome on her side before slamming himself back inside. Kagome squealed as he leaned forward and pumped his hips at a blinding speed. Her toes curled as an intense heat traveled throughout her body. He growled between his moans and clenched his teeth as his claws shredded the blanket beneath them. Kagome felt herself tightening again before that cool feeling came and swept her orgasm away once again. 

Kagome whined. She tried to hold onto the blanket as Inuyasha slammed his hips onto hers. Her core was heated and pained at two lost orgasms, and Kagome wanted to ask--no, scream why this was happening. Through her teary eyes, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and saw tattoos appearing on his body in pink and white lights. The tattoos were of rose-colored doves and yellow kerria flowers with the golden tipped petals. They were all over his chest, abdomen, and arms. He had sleeves to rival the art of Miroku’s arms. She’d yet to see his back, which was just as covered as his chest. The backs of his hands were covered like his neck.

He was beautiful. 

Inuyasha snarled before pulling out again and flipping Kagome onto her hands and knees. He pressed on the center of her upper back, and Kagome flattened her chest and cheek against the destroyed blanket as he slipped inside of her without a problem and pumped his hips again. Her nails dug into the fabric beneath her, and Kagome screamed as her mind was becoming fuzzy. He core built up, and then it was washed away with the cool. A cry left her lips.

It dawned on her that this cool was Inuyasha’s soul wrapping around her with each failed orgasm. She tried to feel her own powers, and she felt almost dumb at not noticing that her own energy was seeping out with the strength of ocean waves. She glanced at her left forearm and saw a white dog tattooed on her skin. The marks and eyes were like Inuyasha’s, but the tail was tipped with red. It was beautiful. 

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. He was faring better as his moans were less strained and more blissful. His eyes were looking right at her, and the tinge of red was there at the edges. He didn’t look to be losing to his demonic state as even the purple stripes were barely visible. From the corner of her eye, she spotted that his thighs were covered in the same tattoos. 

Inuyasha draped himself over her and thrust harder than usual. His chest and abs touched every inch of Kagome’s back, and she could feel his abdominals flexing and tightening with each pump of his pelvis. This angle served better as Kagome was feeling the heat and pressure in her groin and pussy building. There was no oncoming cool feeling. She was so close.

Did this mean she was also covered in tattoos?

The attention to her g-spot and the fast strokes had her yelling into the blanket as she felt that release. Her pussy pulsed, failing to actually do so as Inuyasha’s dick continued to stretch and pump inside of her. “Inuyasha!” screamed Kagome. She felt almost drunk as he continued to fuck her, and she didn’t fight it. Her eyes rolled back once more as he continued like this for another few minutes, drawing her screams from the pit of her throat and causing her core to explode again. 

“Kagome!” snarled Inuyasha as he slammed his hips into hers and shuddered deliciously against her. His chest rose and fell heavily against her back as he tried to catch his breath. 

The warmth of his orgasm hit her and had her gasping at the intensity of it. She didn’t feel him breathing against her; she didn’t feel him kissing her shoulders and spine. Only when she realized he wasn’t thrusting anymore did Kagome finally try to focus. Feeling him stop all movement, Kagome tried to move, but she was guided to lie down on her side with Inuyasha against her back and still inside of her. Why was he still inside of her? She didn’t understand. 

“Inuyasha?” said Kagome with a hoarse voice. She felt the high of her orgasm dying down, and she felt sore and stretched so wide between her legs. 

“Give it ten minutes,” came Inuyasha’s equally groggy voice. He wrapped his arm around her midsection. 

Kagome’s eyes fluttered when he moved a little. It was like he was still erect inside of her. She didn’t fight him on it or ask any more questions. Kagome closed her eyes, and suddenly, the world was a peaceful place.


	11. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The waters are stirring, and Sango finally gets her moment in the octagon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey all. Thanks so much for the kudos! I really appreciate the support. I'm super happy that people enjoy this story as much as I do. I also have to say that I changed the length of this story from 12 chapters to 14 chapters. If you want more immediate updates, you can always check my page on Tumblr.

Hakudoshi stared hard at the lunchbox and scones sitting between himself and Shippo. The fox demon had brought it with the intention of Hakudoshi trying it. “What the hell is this?” he asked. The food looked so strange. The only recognizable thing was rice, but he didn’t eat much rice in the first place. 

Shippo rubbed his face and sighed. “Sausage, egg, vegetables, and rice,” he said. Then, he pointed at the scones. “These are sweet desserts that Kagome makes.”

Stilling at her name, Hakudoshi glanced from Shippo to the food. She made this? With her own hands? Wasn’t she a lady with servants or something? “Surely Lady Kagome didn’t sully her hands to prepare food,” he said as he narrowed his eyes. “She dresses too lavishly to cook for herself.”

Shippo rolled his eyes. “Mom isn’t some noblewoman,” he explained. “She teaches kids! I told you that already.”

“Even so,” Hakudoshi tried again, “she must have enough to hire cooks.”

“She doesn’t say if she has servants,” said Shippo as he looked up. “My pops says that she’s living with Miroku and Sango.”

“Then they’re the servants.”

“No.”

“Well, how do they serve her?”

“They’re her friends!”

“I don’t believe you.”

Shippo groaned loudly before setting his sights back on his friend. “You don’t have to believe me right now,” he said. “Just try it. Either the lunch or the scone.” He scooted the food closer. Though, he did take another scone for himself and bit into it. 

Hakudoshi reached out but hesitated. The scone appeared as a puff of cloud with bits of red. Was it blood? What was that tinge? It smelled oddly sweet. He blinked when Shippo picked up a scone and put it in his hand. 

“It won’t bite you,” scoffed Shippo. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand before taking out his coloring book and crayons. “It’s really good, so eat it. Or! I’ll tell mom that you didn’t like it.”

For a moment, Hakudoshi was speechless. He stammered some nonsense before glancing down at the scone with a blush on his face. He’d never blushed like this and felt like this all at the same time, so the sensation was sending shivers down his little body. What the heck?

Swallowing, Hakudoshi turned the scone over in his hand before bringing it up to his lips. He slowly opened his mouth and took a bite. His eyes widened as soon as his teeth broke the crunchy exterior to land into the soft interior. The sweet flavor of the red pieces washed over his tongue, and Hakudoshi wished that he’d chewed slower to savor it more. Before he could process what he was doing, Hakudoshi scarfed down the rest of the scone and shoved another in his mouth. 

His cheeks were full and sticky when he realized that Shippo was staring at him with his big eyes. “What?” he asked through his full mouth. When his fox companion started laughing, Hakudoshi narrowed his eyes and swallowed his scones. “What’s so funny?”

Shippo shook his head and replied through his lighter laughing, “N-Nothing!” He dropped the crayon in his hand and held onto his midsection. “It’s-It’s nothing.” 

Hakudoshi snorted. He wanted to scowl and rage over the foolishness of Shippo laughing at his eating when he found his own chest rumbling. He glanced down, and he saw his own belly fluctuating. The unannounced sound of his own laughter broke through his lips. The feeling was so light and airy in his chest as he laughed. His mouth was spread wide in a grin with scone smeared on the corners of his lips. 

They laughed together and fell on their backs as their voices reached up into the cool air. It was exhilarating to do this. Hakudoshi was beyond pleased with the bright emotion in his chest. He wasn’t sure how long this could last, but he wanted it to last for a while longer. Naraku never indulged him with interactions like this. His father’s smiles or chuckles weren’t pure or blissful like this. They weren’t even shared with Hakudoshi. He’d seen humans do this. Children would laugh with their parents all the time, and he’d wondered if they were sick or something.

I feel like I’m becoming some kind of human child, thought Hakudoshi as his laughter died down. He wheezed and coughed a little. 

“That’s the first time I’ve ever seen you smile,” came Shippo’s two cents. 

Hakudoshi grunted as he sat up. “What?” he asked, facing a grinning Shippo. There were tears running down his face, so Hakudoshi quickly rubbed his face. 

“Kids usually smile,” explained Shippo. “I was wondering what it’d take to get you to smile like me.”

“I didn’t know I could do that,” confessed Hakudoshi. He looked at his hands and saw the smear of his joyful tears. “I’ve never done it...and felt that way.”

Shippo grinned bigger. “This is great!” he exclaimed. He scooted closer. “You’re becoming a kid. You should laugh more. It’s good for you.”

Hakudoshi raised a brow. “More wisdom from your aunt?”

Shaking his head, Shippo said, “It’s what my father used to say before the barrier.” He dipped his chin, but there wasn’t anything deeply somber or regretful in his face. “He said that laughing was good for your heart and would help you live longer.” He smiled and glanced back up. “I didn’t think much of it, but now I believe it.”

Tilting his head, Hakudoshi said, “You had parents before Inuyasha and Kagome?”

Shippo’s smile soured, but he didn’t look away. “Priests took their lives,” he revealed. “I wasn’t strong enough to protect them… but I remember them. I remember all the fun things we did together. I remember the games and the stories my mom told me before bed. I… I miss them sometimes, but I’m not ungrateful for what I have now.”

Hakudoshi couldn’t remember Naraku like that. He tried to picture his own father telling him a story or playing any game with him. Hakudoshi couldn’t. It didn’t make sense, and it’d have made any demon cringe to think a great demon like Naraku could show affection. 

“What about you?” asked Shippo. He caught Hakudoshi’s attention. “Didn’t you have a mom before?”

Glancing at the red-tinged skin of his hands, Hakudoshi sighed. “No.”

“So it’s true?” continued Shippo. “You just came from your dad?”

Nodding, Hakudoshi wiggled his fingers. “There was no mother,” he repeated. “I was born like I am now. I was born with a purpose… and I failed. I failed more than once, and my father never gave me any of the things you spoke of. I didn’t know what it meant to live without pain until the moment I was in her arms. I thought I was worthless, but she told me I was more than my father.” His eyes caught sight of Shippo walking over. 

Shippo plopped down next to Hakudoshi and wrapped his little arms around his sticky friend. “I don’t mind sharing hugs,” said Shippo warmly.

Again, Hakudoshi blushed and wanted to escape this situation. What was this fox demon doing? “W-What are you doing?”

“Hugging my friend,” replied Shippo in such a simple way. He pressed his cheek against Hakudoshi’s shoulder. “You need to know that I like hugs, so it’d be best if you accept them.”

Hakudoshi froze. The fox demon would be doing this more often? Oh no, he thought. 

“Do I have to?” whined Hakudoshi. He tried to pry Shippo off, but the little guy was strong. “How long will this go on?”

“As long as you need.”

“Well, I’m more than fine now.”

“Yes, but you should know that mom likes hugs, too.”

“Sh-She does?”

Shippo nodded. “Yup!”

Nervousness washed over Hakudoshi. He’d never hugged or been hugged like this. The closest had been his clinging to his father, but his father had hated it. However, Shippo just said that Kagome loved hugs. Wait, though Hakudoshi. Am I already seeing her the way this fox demon does? Am I really considering seeing Lady Kagome again to just hug her? I doubt I’d be able to. Lord Inuyasha has already shown he hates me beyond measure. 

“Don’t think too much,” Shippo said suddenly as he let Hakudoshi go. “If you do that, then you might end up hurting your head.” He patted his chest. “Just go with this.”

Hakudoshi mirrored the action. “This?”

“Your feelings.”

“What?”

“You have feelings,” Shippo replied. “Stop pushing them away. Otherwise, you’ll be an annoying man when you grow up. Aunt Kagura says that annoying men don’t have many friends and can’t grow tall.”

Hakudoshi frowned. Shippo had to be a numbskull of sorts to not catch on to his aunt’s silly sayings. He sighed before crossing his arms and turning away. “Whatever.”

From the corner of his eye, he saw Shippo grin. What a weirdo.

“Don’t get too comfortable,” said Shippo as he continued to color now. “We’re going to play tag down at the river after this!”

Hakudoshi wanted to throw his hands up in disbelief. What kind of games did this kid play all day? “Don’t you have other children to bother?” he asked.

Shippo chipperly replied, “Nope! The other demon kids are too big for me to play with. They’d trample me in a game of tag.”

“Yet,” replied Hakudoshi with a flat tone, “you’d try to fight me over your parents’ safety.” 

“Fighting and playing are different,” rebutted Shippo; he didn’t take his eyes off his coloring book. “Besides, I like spending time with you. You’re much more fun to be around than the other wolf demon kids.”

Hakudoshi hummed in an annoyed manner. He noticed how light his whole body felt at someone saying that. His father never admitted to liking or disliking his company. “If you say so.”

Shippo glanced up at him now. “I do,” he said. “You’re my friend, so I’ll hang out with you every day. I’ll help you see that being a kid is way more fun than what you’ve ever thought.”

The funny part about all of that was Hakudoshi, in his mind and chest, believed Shippo completely. 

**llllllllll**

Naraku watched unimpressed through the mirror. Hojo downed some pain pills and kept his head down. The shower and attempts at normalcy were in clear vain. His body recalled the wound and wouldn’t let it go. More than that, his soul was confused as to stay or leave. It was trapped for now. The mirror was sitting atop his bed with him. The knife lied useless on the bedside table. He’d only briefly possessed Hojo with success, and he’d seen the new world. It was all grey and colorless. How could the humans mess up so badly?

More than that, he’d met Inuyasha on the other side. The half-demon was supposed to be dead. Instead, he’d fought and lost to Inuyasha and the priest. Damn Hojo’s limitations! Even a creature like him was just as weak as other humans. It had been days since he should’ve heard of Inuyasha’s demise, but there had been no news. In fact, everything had been so quiet lately. 

A hum sounded from between his tight lips. Yes, that was correct. It’d been days now since he’d heard from Hakudoshi, and he already knew that his son had failed. Then again, had his son shown his face, Hakudoshi would’ve been regenerating for months. He gritted his teeth. The little scum had the nerve to just die on him. 

No, thought Naraku. He isn’t dead.

Naraku brought up his left arm. He took hold of his wrist with his right hand and yanked his arm from its socket. Any ordinary demon would have screamed and cried at the pain, but Naraku didn’t feel a thing. The bubbling in his left shoulder intensified and tingled warmly. Within seconds, he had a new arm. His attention wasn’t on his regenerated arm, though. 

Naraku poured all his hatred and desires into this arm with words from beyond five hundred years passed. He made sure every inch of his loose arm was covered in his ideals. There wouldn’t be any freedom. No individual thoughts. Nothing.

“Show loyalty to your father,” said Naraku as he tossed the arm, “Byakuya of the Dreams.” He watched his torn arm stretch and gurgle in the air before pausing just half a foot off the ground. The arm expanded into a brightly clothed man with pitch-black hair. 

“How am I to serve you, father?” asked Byakuya. He stood up and opened his bright red eyes. His skin was pale, and his lips were cherry red. The clothes he wore were almost regal, but they paled in comparison to Naraku’s clothes. 

Naraku smirked. Hakudoshi had been his first and only child for so long, yet he hadn’t proven much use. Byakuya was new, an upgrade. Byakuya was a grown man with only one purpose, to fulfill Naraku’s whims. He’d know nothing else.

“You will complete each task,” commanded Naraku. He gestured to the mirror. An image of Kagome appeared. “If you see this priestess, capture her alive and bring her to me.” Another image of Inuyasha and Miroku came up. “If you see Inuyasha or this priest, you will slay them.” Lastly, a picture of his first son appeared. “If you see your brother, bring him back to me… He has to learn that he can’t escape his purpose. Lie and use force if you must, but he will not come back dead.”

Byakuya tilted his head as he said, “Of course, father.” Without another word, Byakuya straightened the collar of his jacket before tossing up a paper crane. He hopped atop the enlarged paper and took to the skies. A swarm of feral demons followed after him.

Naraku snorted. “To think I’d need another son to complete my work,” he said to himself. Once Hakudoshi was back, he’d have to reabsorb the little cretin and spit him back out anew. Then, the child would know he’d be unable to defy him again. With a sigh, he went back to the mirror. He glared at the image of Hojo. There was no doubt that this man was borrowing time. He had felt it. Hojo should’ve died, but Naraku hadn’t been done with him yet.

A lure, broken or not, was still a lure.

Naraku growled, “It’s time for you to put yourself to better use.” He laid his hand flat on the mirror and poured his energy into it. The flow was smooth and delicate, but the effects were not as nice. He watched Hojo writhe on the bed in pain. A smirk played on Naraku’s lips. 

He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. When he let that breath out, Naraku opened his eyes. He was now in Hojo’s bedroom. Hojo’s withering life was knocking against him for control, but he pushed that back and cleared his throat. He stood up and went to the closet, where he threw open the doors. This was part of Hojo’s normal routine. 

This man is quite organized, thought Naraku as he saw outfits paired with shoes and watches. 

Specific memories hit him. They were annoying, but Naraku knew these pictures were what Hojo was using to communicate with him. Now understanding the algorithm of Hojo’s closet, Naraku understood that he could make an outfit by simply following the clothing down to the shoes and veering off to choose an accessory. The combination opportunities would make a tailor from the past jealous. 

Naraku chose a simple ocean blue suit. The shoes were a brave white, while the watch choice was a basic silver band with a blue-grey face. His hand twitched when his chest pulsed uncomfortably. The wound was unbearable to Hojo’s body, but Naraku had no problem pushing through it. He smoothed the suit and white shirt while looking in the body length mirror of the closet. 

“As air headed as humans appear,” observed Naraku, “they do have impeccable taste in style.” He sneered at the human’s face. He’d have to have Hojo bring him some of this modern clothing. If he was going to rule this country, then he’d have to look the part. It seemed that traditional clothing wasn’t cutting it anymore. 

He raised his chin and adjusted the blue tie on his neck. At the back of his mind, Hojo was throwing him pictures of Kagome and Miroku. There was a heavy underlying obsession with Kagome and keeping her to himself. As for Miroku, there was an equally heavy obsession with finishing the kill. Satisfaction was laced in the image of Miroku’s pierced body. It sent a powerful chill through Hojo’s body. 

Naraku chuckled lightly and, again, fixed his tie and collar. “Worry not, Hojo,” he said. “Wars are won through tactics. I’ve seen hundreds of wars, and I’ve seen thousands of battles. Our last battle missed our favor by a sliver, but the war rages.”

An image of the garden came to his mind, and there was a desire to expand it again. An image of the escaped victim came to his mind. It made Naraku want to roll his eyes, but he refrained from giving Hojo too much of his intentions. 

“No,” said Naraku. “She is no longer fit. She knows you, doesn’t she? Yes, she works at your place of employment.” He chuckled at Hojo’s discomfort and desire to rectify that. “She wasn’t your first close victim, _Lord_ Hojo, and she won’t be your last.” There was protest now; Hojo was bombarding Naraku with images of the dead women and the wanting for a new one. “Calm yourself.”

Naraku closed the closet and turned to the bed, where he saw the crumpled note and wilting flower. He walked over and observed it. He grimaced at the words on the note. Though, there were soothing feelings flooding his body at the sudden images of Kagome. Hojo’s hands and hips remembered her softness and affections. Oh, silly Hojo. “Yes,” said Naraku, “remain calm. Allow me to lend you a hand here. You’re in pain. My presence will lessen it.”

Hojo’s calm gave Naraku a moment to breathe and take in his surroundings. He’d seen the whole place from the mirror, but seeing it like this, Naraku only thought again how Hojo wasn’t all there as he made himself to be. Quickly taking up the mirror, he slipped it in his arm like a stack of folders. He’d need it to remain in Hojo’s body until he didn’t need the fool anymore. He hummed and walked out to the door, where he picked up a wallet, keys, and a cellphone. 

Naraku turned the device over in his hands. Hojo’s memories and technical literacy flooded his mind. He turned the device on and saw a picture of Kagome sleeping with her hand holding Hojo’s. Lip twitching at the image, Naraku quickly turned off the screen and slipped the phone into his pocket. Hojo wasn’t entirely aware of Naraku’s thoughts, so the demon imagined holding Kagome’s hand and guiding her on his conquest. 

She’d be so pretty in dresses, and she’d be completely in love with him. He’d make sure of it. He just needed the right moment and circumstances to get her to stay. Naraku smirked. Everything was falling into place, no matter the setbacks. 

**llllllllll**

The dark of the cave room was barely lit up by the oil lamps, but it was enough for Kagome to glimpse the shadows of their bodies against one wall. The little flames danced and sent flickering light all around until it hit the pelt censoring the entrance of the room. Kagome blinked tiredly as she felt Inuyasha’s claws gently grazing her thigh. She shivered and heard a deep chuckle behind her. It was the deep of his voice that reminded her of the previous day and night. 

After their nap, Inuyasha had gathered Kagome in his arms and had brought her to the mountains with his robe covering her body. They’d gotten so many stares and had given no explanations as Inuyasha had carried her into his room. She’d been set down and left alone for only a couple minutes; she’d faintly heard Inuyasha talking to Koga and Ayame. Inuyasha had returned with a fiery lust covering his features. 

There hadn’t been much sleep for Kagome as Inuyasha had kept getting hard soon after each coupling. She’d had to wait for him to calm down for a moment in order to ask him why they’d been stuck together, and the answer had been: “I swell up inside you… it helps with conceiving.” It’d hadn’t escaped her that they’d been having sex without protection, and oddly she hadn’t had any problems with it. A baby hadn’t sounded like a bad idea; Inuyasha’s baby had sounded even less of a bad idea. She hadn’t been able to say much after that as her tired body had dragged her down into the comfort of sleep. 

Kagome tried to say something, but she just groaned tiredly. How many times have they fucked since yesterday? This man is insatiable, she thought. What’s gotten into him?

Stretching, Kagome took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She squeaked at the immediate way her man pressed his hard-on against her and held her hips in place by the sheer strength of his grip. Her sore thighs reminded her that she needed a break as even curling her legs up didn’t seem to be an option. “Inuyasha,” she began weakly before being rolled onto her back. 

Inuyasha crawled over her and pressed his face into the joining of her neck and shoulder. His breath was hot against her skin, and from the feel of his body pressing against hers, he was hot all over. He slowly humped her. His erection rubbed at the crevice of her lower lips, and Kagome spread her legs a little more to cradle Inuyasha’s body.

Blinking away her tired vision, Kagome glimpsed again how decorated Inuyasha was. The doves were saturated and somehow outlined in silver, while the kerria flowers were outlined in gold. On his skin, the pictures were flurried in that everything looked to be in motion. A stagnant pink pearl was tattooed on his chest bone, matching where Kagome had first felt her powers. The only part of him not covered was his face, and Kagome was glad. His handsome face was too pretty to be covered up. 

Inuyasha inhaled again with a pleased growl vibrating in his throat. Kagome could feel it as their chests were melded together comfortably. She hadn’t been able to look herself over, so Kagome wasn’t sure how much of her body was covered. 

His lips were right by her ear, and the puff of his breath tickled her and had her arching against her man. His chest vibrated stronger as another growl left him. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered before tracing her cheek with his nose and kissing a delicate line across the same expanse of skin. Then, his lips met hers. 

Even in the morning, Inuyasha’s lips were soft and gentle. Kagome kissed back just as lightly, and she enjoyed him breaking away a few times to kiss her on her cheeks. Each kiss landed on the same spots, and Kagome wondered if there were little dogs tattooed on her face. That’d be hard to hide.

Her man kissed her cheek again before kissing down and down. Kagome watched him travel across her skin and kiss the clusters of white dog demons on her body. His hands traced her breasts, his claws running over her skin and her nipples, and elicited more shivers and the familiar shots of electric lust that met down in her lower abdomen. She was watching his lips when she should’ve been watching his hands. He gripped the meat of the back of her thighs and pressed her legs up. 

A gasp left Kagome, and she gripped the soft and warm furs beneath her. At the tops of her knees were purple markings that looked like claw marks. They weren’t bruises; they were tattoos. “Inuyasha!” Kagome exclaimed as she felt his tongue lick from her pussy to her swelling clit. 

His tongue widened, and he pressed down hard as he dragged his tongue up slowly to the now firm little clit. His nose slid along her inner lips and even brushed her sensitive flesh; his tongue followed all the way to the top before narrowing upon Kagome’s clit. The tip of his tongue flicked at the plump flesh as his eyes flashed a bright honey gold at Kagome, who was watching him with her eyes hooded and her lip between her teeth. He flicked her clit again and sucked it between his teeth, cradling it with his tongue as his lips closed over it. His entire muzzle was shoved into the wet crevice of her lower lips, and Kagome whined and moaned as a familiar heat and shocking tingle traveled from her groin to her legs and the tips of her toes. Her toes were curled as the audible sucking and licking sounds were coupled with her dripping juices. He was slurping her down and even moaning as he did so. Inuyasha’s eyes fluttered closed as he bobbed his head faster and faster, rocking Kagome’s body and getting her clit to burn and sting with an incoming tightness.

He suddenly raised his head from his meal and stared at her again in the eyes. There was red at the corners of his sclera and purple on his cheeks again, but Inuyasha seemed to have a grip on his demonic energy. He hardly acted strongly past the markings. “You taste so good,” he said. His fangs elongated as he went lower and stared at her winking entrance. 

Kagome’s jaw dropped as she watched Inuyasha open his mouth and dip his tongue inside of her. She didn’t remember his tongue being this long, and it curled inward to brush the sensitive wall of nerves. She felt herself gush just from the intrusion. Her head flew back onto the furs as she tried to arch herself into his thrusting tongue. The wet slap and slurp of his muzzle meeting her lips filled the room alongside her moans and the buzzing feeling inside of her. 

Inuyasha slipped his tongue out and flicked the edges of Kagome’s pussy. His tongue and half of his face were drenched, but he didn’t stop. He attached his mouth to her clit again and pressed his tongue down. He shook his head and growled loudly. How was he good at this?

Kagome’s breathing increased as she couldn’t even keep her mouth shut. She screwed her eyes shut as the pressure collected at her groin and clit. Her legs were quivering and her toes were curling while the heat built up strongly all over. As her clit released and pulled her pussy to pulse and gush, she screamed, “Inuyasha!” She gasped and whined as he sucked and sucked at her sensitive flesh; the stinging didn’t stop until he released her and nuzzled her thigh, leaving a sopping trace of her juices. 

Panting and blinking away the unshed tears, Kagome glanced down in time to see Inuyasha grinning devilishly with his long fangs on display and full red eyes. He still had her legs pinned up, and he kept her that way as he moved himself up to join their hips. His visibly throbbing erection came in to play now. He released one thigh and guided himself to her opening, and with one thrust, he buried a third of himself inside of her. 

Inuyasha’s lip twitched, and a restrained rumbling sound escaped his maw. Kagome felt her entire system tingling as he continued to hold her in place and thrust into her until he was seated. She was full, and her pussy felt that pressure keeping it open again. She wished her vagina would get used to him, but she couldn’t blame herself. Inuyasha wasn’t exactly human in all aspects, and he inhumanly filled her to the brim. 

Kagome gasped when he pulled out and thrust inside of her. Each thrust got faster and faster until Inuyasha was fucking her into the furs. He snarled and growled hungrily as he watched their joining and glanced up at her blissful face. Kagome wanted to kiss Inuyasha so badly, but she was hanging on for dear life as he drilled his hips into hers. She grasped the furs beneath her and howled up at the ceiling with throaty high pitched moans. Like this, her pelvis was angled up, and her sopping pussy was exposed to every movement her man made. His fast thrusts were rubbing along her sensitive nerves and filling her up.

“I-Inuyasha!” squealed Kagome as her body shook with ripples of shocking pleasure. She followed his name with deep breathy moans. Her legs would’ve helped her kick away as the orgasm shut her down, but Inuyasha had a fierce hold on the backs of her thighs. She wasn’t going anywhere.

Inuyasha, in all his tattooed glory, drew his hips back and slowly thrust into her. The squish and gush of her juices and his dick penetrated the air over and over again with his thrusts. The painfully slow rhythm dragged on, and Kagome felt every stroke. Her thighs quivered, and her voice shook as she tried to breathe through the slow thrusts. Kagome felt literal tears drop from her eyes and her mind went fuzzy again as she watched Inuyasha’s arms flex to draw her legs higher. His shoulders, his arms, his pecs, and his abs glistened with sweat. Her juices soaked his pelvis, and his eyes were a bright gold as his dilated pupils focused on her. 

The pace was reset: slow and _hard_ . His retreating dick was a sorry loss each time, and it was torture to feel it enter back slowly with his hips slamming in at the end. With each harsh slap of their hips, Kagome whined. She even _begged_ , “Please, Inuyasha! Please! Fuck me! Faster, baby! Faster!” Her pleading was silenced with a hard thrust that sent her sliding up the furs with a sore cervix. 

Inuyasha chuckled through his sharp teeth. He leaned over and kissed her. His hips were giving shallow and hard thrusts now. “Patience,” he whispered against her lips in a distorted voice. He eyed her face as he kept his hard pace inside of her. His woman was folded nearly in half as he continued to watch her squirm and pant with a reddened face. 

Kagome felt her nerves buzzing, and her legs were quaking under her man’s big hands. Her toes were curling as she felt another orgasm pulling toward her groin to be released again. Her whines filled the room as she was so close, but Inuyasha suddenly stopped. She gasped and wiggled as he remained still. What the fuck? “Inuyasha?”

Her man sat up, pulled out, and didn’t say a word as he rolled her onto her stomach. Inuyasha grasped her hips and settled her on her knees. Kagome didn’t move as she heard him breathing through harsh rumbles and felt his dick at her pussy. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong when he slipped inside of her and elicited a moan from her instead.

Inuyasha thrust harshly into her before setting a fast pace that had Kagome back on track. She was sensitive now, and Kagome could feel herself getting closer to that tightening feeling in her lower abdomen. The shocking waves and heat were thrumming under the surface of her skin. The release was akin to glorious. She gasped and writhed under Inuyasha as he continued to fuck her until he buried himself completely and shuddered against her. 

“K-Kagome,” ground out Inuyasha as he pressed forward and rested his forehead against her back. His breaths were heavy and hot as they fanned across her skin. The red and purple were gone now. By the bulge between them, he was swollen, too. Kagome knew it. “I… I kind of lost myself there. Are you okay?” He only received a positive groan to his question. Kagome wasn’t at the point of talking just yet. Inuyasha audibly gulped and laid a kiss on her back. “I love you.” His dick remained snug in her vagina as Inuyasha rolled them over to rest: her back against his chest. He wrapped an arm around her and buried his nose in her hair.

“I love you, too,” Kagome finally said after a minute of catching her breath. She glanced down at his hand flat on her belly, and she smiled. Her fingers traced the silver and gold of the images on his skin, and she loved that even his fingers had small flowers and doves on them. 

I really just claimed every inch of him, though Kagome. 

A sort of pride filled her, and Kagome felt her heart jump at the idea of this beautiful man loving her with all his soul for as long he could give her. The silver and gold on his skin seemed to glow in sync with the reds and purples of the dog demons on her arms. Kagome had never really cared for tattoos, but now she could see the appeal as she had sleeves of her own. She puckered her lips in interest as she noticed jagged purple lines along her upper arm. They looked like the ones on Inuyasha’s cheeks. 

“It’s said that when two are soul bound,” explained Inuyasha into her ear, “that the demon’s true nature would show on their beloved’s skin…” He held her hand in his palm.

“You’re amazing,” said Kagome. She wished she could look into his eyes right now. “These are all beautiful.” 

Inuyasha gave a soft snort. “You still amaze me yourself,” he replied. “I’d never thought a woman would ever look at me the way you do… I’m grateful.”

“That’s interesting,” echoed Kagome with a lick of her lips, “I could say the same… Not many men look at me the way you do.” His hand slipped from hers and gently touched the edge of her chin, and she looked over her shoulder at him. 

His glazed eyes looked right at hers, and it seemed as if he was reaching into her soul again. Kagome remained still as she felt that flutter in her belly. She tried to move a little closer to him, but she stopped when she felt extra warmth swarm her lower abdomen. Her man moaned and held her still.

“Sorry,” apologized Kagome. 

Her man shook his head with a smile. He pecked her on her cheek, and Kagome wished he just kissed her. 

Inuyasha swallowed and regained his composure. He said, “I will never look at you with any less love than now. I’ll look at you as you are. You’re my love, my heart, my very soul… You’re my setting sun.” He kissed her, and his lips were sticky with her juices still. “I’ll protect you.” He kissed her again as his hand trailed to her neck. “I’ll build you a home.” His hand trailed down her body and rested atop hers on her belly while he swallowed her grateful whines. “I’ll make love to you every night and give you strong children.” He pressed his hips to hers and shuddered. More warmth seeped inside of Kagome’s vagina, and she made the connection: he was still coming inside of her. “And… I’ll always tell you how much you mean to me until my words outnumber the stars.” 

Kagome kissed him and relished the taste of him and his emotions. What started off as uncertainty at the beginning blossomed into a beautiful bond. Kagome was suddenly grateful that she’d been tricked by a vegetable, and she was grateful her brain made her ask that silly question the first time they met. She was grateful that Inuyasha saw past his memory of Kikyo to see her for who she was. She was so lost in her own thoughts and Inuyasha’s lips that the collective howls of wolves caught her off guard.

Inuyasha broke their kiss and glanced over at the opening of his room. More howls and yells of his name were muffled by the pelt. “We’re being summoned.” He softened and slipped out of Kagome, who grunted at the change. He helped her sit up, and Kagome suddenly felt nervous as she remembered Ayame’s and Kagura’s soul bonding presentation. 

“Please, tell me I can wear your robe,” said Kagome. She looked up at her man. 

Inuyasha’s ears flicked before he smiled. “Of course,” he said as he gathered his robe. He put it around her shoulders. “You don’t have to show anything, but…” He ran a finger along her cheek. “...I can’t say they won’t see anything.” His grin was big as he helped her up, and Kagome wished that her legs weren’t so tired because all she wanted to do was lay back down. 

“Your pants?” Kagome asked as she noticed he made no motion to get dressed. 

“Don’t need them for this,” said Inuyasha with his grin still in place. His fangs were present now as he walked out first. Loud cheering and collective howling pierced every corner of the caves. He had his arms out as he turned for everyone to see the markings on his body. As all howled up at the walls, Inuyasha howled with them. Pride enveloped every demon’s face. His howl was light but just as full of emotion.

Kagome blushed when she realized he just walked out there with their fluids all over his dick and her juices sticky on his face. Her blush deepened when she heard her name being yelled. She swallowed thickly before taking a shaky step forward. Then another. Her steps remained slow until she slipped outside the pelt and squinted at the light in the cave. The wolf demons were all gathered but quiet as they stared at her. 

Her heart pounded. Blinking, Kagome motioned to hide behind Inuyasha, but then Koga stepped forward from the crowd and eyed her face. There wasn’t anger, disappointment, or anything of the like in his features. Curiosity and even surprise had his eyes widened only slightly. “Inuyasha,” he said before looking at his brother. “They’re your markings.”

A fang-filled grin graced the half-demon’s features again. “I know,” said Inuyasha. He puffed his chest. “Our soul bond is very strong.”

“I’ll say,” said Koga before turning his attention back to Kagome. “Congratulations, sister.” He bowed his head. A roar of cheers followed. Ayame broke from the crowd and clapped Inuyasha on his shoulder while congratulating him on a job well done. 

“You didn’t fuck it up,” they said with a matching grin, and Inuyasha was already at their throat about their implications again. 

Koga joined them and also clapped Inuyasha on his other shoulder. “You’re not as weak as I remember,” he added.

“I was never weak,” Inuyasha retorted. Ayame and Koga were still laughing at him. 

Kagome felt at a loss as to what to do until Kagura pulled her aside, and they ended up walking together. Inuyasha’s robe was long enough to censor her for the most part. Other members who passed by congratulated her or stared at her face. Kagome turned her gaze down as they walked until they came upon a shallow river that ran inside the mountains. There were oil lamps everywhere, and there were soaps and vials of colored liquids sitting atop flat rocks.

“I figured you’d like a chance to relax,” Kagura finally said. She tapped her shoulder with her fan as she glanced over her shoulder at Kagome. “This is the river we use to bathe. It’s not strong enough to take anyone, so it works fine.”

“Why… why did everyone stare at me?” asked Kagome. No matter the surroundings or the beautiful picture the water and rock colors made, she couldn’t get her mind off the way so many eyes bore into her with a type of shock. She remained still as she hugged herself. “Do I look weird now?”

Kagura snorted and said, “You don’t look weird at all.” She gestured to the water. “Take a look.”

Kagome swallowed as she glanced at the water. She took a step forward but stopped. “Will you… stay with me?” she asked. “I don’t want to be by myself.”

Humming, Kagura simply nodded. She gestured again to the water. “Now look and feel pride.”

Holding tight to the cloth of the fire rat robe, Kagome stepped up to the water’s edge and bent over to see her reflection. The slow running water revealed two jagged purple marks on her cheeks, just like Inuyasha’s. Not only that, but she had a ring of gold surrounding her irises. They were glowing back at her as she continued to stare into the water.

“Those are markings of a demon,” came Kagura’s explanation. Kagome glanced up at Kagura, who was looking at her with a brightness in her eyes. A small smile was on her lips. “They are the markings of a full demon, of a demon in full form, of a demon Inuyasha can’t ever fully embody due to his human blood…and yet he’s still so strong he managed to mark you on your face.”

Kagome blinked momentarily before she stood up. “This is… a good thing?” she asked hesitantly. “But everyone was looking at me like I’m some type of alien.”

Shaking her head, Kagura opened her fan and fanned the water calm with one wave of her hand. She snapped the fan shut. “You’re nothing of the sort,” continued Kagura. She traced the fan across her own cheek. “It’s so rare and even rarer to see someone with marks on their face. The very strong manage to mark up to the neck.” Her fan touched the white wolves wrapped around her own collar. “But the truly legendary only mark the face.” A smile came to her face. “You’re a show of his strength, just like he is of yours… Humans don’t usually soul bond with demons, so it’s my first time seeing a priestess’ power marked on a non-human’s skin. To mark up to the neck with those flowers _and_ doves in thick clusters is to defy any expectations.”

Kagome tilted her head. She was taking in so much in the span of seconds. Her? Strong? Inuyasha…legendary? “Then, I’m not an alien,” she concluded.

A giggle left Kagura’s lips. “No,” she said. “You’re just a rare case.” She glanced down. “Now, I see the white dog demons on your legs, so I’m assuming they’re everywhere.”

Kagome glanced down, too. “I think so,” she added. She untied the robe and slid it off. Taking a look at herself, Kagome actually saw the dog demons dancing along her skin. Some looked like they were playing, while others looked like they were fighting. Looking at her shoulders, she saw more of the purple markings on her skin connecting to the ones on her upper arms. She placed the robe aside and tried to look over her shoulder at her back. 

“Oh my,” said Kagura. “That’s one big dog.” She smiled as Kagome again struggled to see. “Hold still. It doesn’t look much different from the others, but this one takes up your whole back. It’s… so possessive and protective.” 

Kagome sighed a happy sigh. “I like the way you describe it,” she said. She glanced at the waters. “Are you bathing with me?” From the corner of her eye, she saw Kagura already slipping out of her clothes and setting her fan aside. The wolves on her body were elegant and fierce. They danced along her skin in complete harmony. 

“Go on,” said Kagura. “I’ll follow in a moment.”

Leading the way, Kagome stepped into the warm water and felt relief flood her system. She hummed as she dipped herself. Kagura didn’t make any sounds as she found a seat on a flat rock just below the water’s surface. 

“This is amazing,” said Kagome. She took a seat on a much lower rock, but she groaned at feeling the soreness just about everywhere. She rubbed her thighs, where there were bruises showing from Inuyasha’s hold. 

“Are you tired?” asked Kagura. There was amusement in her voice. 

Kagome looked up. “The man is insatiable,” she confessed. Her mind went to the many times Inuyasha had her legs open and his tongue on her. “Everything is sore.”

Kagura giggled. When her light laughter stopped, she set to undoing the ties in her hair. “You probably don’t know,” she said.

“Don’t know what?” inquired Kagome. Seriously, she didn’t understand a whole lot still. Kagura was really helping her out. 

“It’s a rumor,” enlightened Kagura. She righted her head and shook her hair loose. Her dark hair was wavy, wavier than Kagome’s. “It has been said that half-demons have the stamina to rival a full demon in bed… Seems it’s not entirely a rumor if he’s kept you up most of the night.”

Kagome blushed. Oh shit, she thought.

**llllllllll**

Happiness appeared too light of a word to express how he felt. Inuyasha was giddy as he walked with Kagome. She was covered in his smell, his soul markings, and his demon markings. He’d never doubted his own strength as he felt equal to his full demon brethren, but he’d never thought he’d get markings on her _face_. 

They were walking alongside the water as wolf demons danced, ate, and sang around them. Inuyasha was wearing his fire rat robes again, while Kagome wore an extra robe that Kagura and other wolf demons quickly put together for her. He’d sheepishly apologized for ruining her clothes the previous day, but Kagome had told him not to worry about it. 

“You’ve been quiet,” observed Kagome. She looked up at him with those big pretty eyes, those eyes with his golden irises bordering hers. Her cute cheeks were framed by his marks, and he wanted to run his fingers along those marks of hers.

His chest lightened at the sight of her looking worried for a moment. “I’m just admiring you,” he said. “I--”

“Mom!” came Shippo’s voice. 

“Shippo!” said Kagome startled as the little fox demon landed in her arms. 

Inuyasha felt that familiar annoyance at him calling her _mom_ , but he remembered what had happened the previous day. He took a deep breath and calmed himself as Shippo prattled on about how good the scones were and his colorings with his friend. He still needed to apologize to the runt. With another deep breath, he smelled Hakudoshi. Sniffing a little more, he smelt it coming from Shippo. The kid was practically covered in the little spawn’s scent. How hadn’t Koga or Ayame caught it yet?

“I heard you two finally soul bonded!” Shippo said excitedly. He clung to Kagome. “This is the best!” He set his little hands on her cheeks. “They’re just like dad’s.” He scoffed. “Of course! My old man isn’t some weakling.”

There he went again with his blunt statements. Inuyasha was torn between throttling the little guy and puffing his chest. Since when was he old? “Runt,” he growled with a warning. He didn’t get a chance to say more as Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and peered at his neck. 

“This is awesome!” continued Shippo. “Mom’s marks are so pretty! Since when do markings ever have more than just one type?”

That was a good question. Inuyasha wasn’t exactly sure, either. He sighed. “I don’t know,” he answered honestly before patting Shippo’s head. “Hey.” Shippo looked him in his face. “Sorry about yesterday, runt. Guess you can call her _mom_ now…” They could talk about Hakudoshi after Kagome went home. That last bit didn’t sit well with him. He wanted to keep her here since Naraku was a threat on both sides, and he didn’t want to let her out of his sights. On the other hand, she had a life outside the barrier. 

Shippo beamed. “We’re a family!” he squealed before wrapping himself in Inuyasha’s hair. He laughed and nuzzled Inuyasha’s face. 

At that moment, Inuyasha was glad he’d washed his face. After Kagome had bathed, Koga and Ayame had all but shoved him in that river and commanded him to scrub himself down. He didn’t need Shippo or any other young wolf demons smelling Kagome on him like that. The only way they should be able to smell her is through the markings on his skin. 

I wouldn’t mind tasting her again before she leaves, Inuyasha thought with a brief lick of his lips. 

There was no doubt in his mind that the sex had changed so much. He’d craved her for the past twenty-four hours. His dick wouldn’t leave anything be. He’d tried to will his erection away only once, and that had been a mistake as he’d ended up plowing into his woman for twice as long as usual. Aside from loving the feeling of releasing into her and sharing part of himself, he had loved eating her out. Her wetness had been sweet and tangy on his tongue, and he’d loved the sounds she’d made when he’d suckle on her tenderly or playfully flick his tongue over her flesh. 

The heat of his body was traveling to his groin. 

Inuyasha blinked out of his thoughts when Kagome held his hand. A quick picture of ice-cold water helped him cool down. He wrapped his hand around hers and continued to walk with her. After all this, Inuyasha wondered what Kagome thought about kids. There was no way she was walking out of the barrier with nothing growing in her belly. Then again, that had been his fault as his body had been burning over and over again.

“Sango’s match is this weekend,” Kagome suddenly said. “I can come for you the night before…” She glanced up at him. “What do you think?”

“Can I come?” asked Shippo. He stared down at Kagome. “Please!” He clasped his hands together and pouted.

“I’m more than fine with it,” replied Kagome. She squeezed Inuyasha’s hand. “Inuyasha?”

The half-demon didn’t get a chance to even think as his son pleaded right in his ear. His ears twitched as his hearing felt like it’d walk right out his own head. “Okay, okay!” replied Inuyasha. He released Kagome’s hand and picked up Shippo by his shirt to dangled him in front of his face. They made eye contact. “But you will stick with me the entire time.”

Shippo nodded enthusiastically. “I’ll do it!” he replied. “I’ll stick with you like tree sap!”

Inuyasha snorted at the comparison. “Alright, runt,” he said. “I expect you to keep your word.” He plopped the kid on his shoulder and felt his cheeks warm at Shippo nuzzling him extra hard and wrapping himself in his silver locks. The sudden giggling of his woman reached his ears, so he looked over at Kagome to see her laughing with a few wolf demon children. She was kneeling and allowing them to trace the markings on her face. He smiled. 

His imagination was running wild with pictures of their own kids doing the same thing. Inuyasha wanted his children to do so and ask about the markings. He wanted them to ask what it meant, and he wanted them to know that their half-demon heritage wouldn’t make them inferior to either demons or humans. 

“I didn’t know brother Inuyasha was this strong,” came one wolf demon boy. 

“Of course he is,” said a wolf demon girl. “He gets to hang out with Lord Koga and Lord Ayame!” She was dark-haired like the boy. 

“My mom has marks up to her shoulders,” said a much smaller girl with brown pigtails. 

Kagome reacted with such gusto that the other kids were talking about their parents’ markings, too. She gave smiles and offered high fives to the children. They didn’t know what a high five was, and it was okay because Inuyasha also wasn’t sure what the heck that was. With some observation, he, too, learned what a high five was. 

Food came next. They ate together, and Inuyasha gave her more of the meats and vegetables, despite her protests. Again, there was no way she was walking out of the barrier without a child in her belly, so he’d make sure to pack her up with protein and other stuff to keep her healthy. He inhaled his food and watched over Kagome as she ate slowly. His eyes traced her back, and he grinned at knowing that the biggest mark was on her back. If he’d been a full demon, he’d have looked like that dog. He was proud to know that the proof of his strength was visible now, and he was even more proud now that his marks meant no other suitor would try anything. To touch her meant death. 

For the next few hours, Inuyasha and Kagome mingled with everyone else. He liked that she was getting to know many members of his family, and he loved that she was willing to dance with the children upon their request. For a time, he watched her enjoy herself. That was until Koga pushed him into the dancing circle. He wasn’t all that good at dancing, but he wasn’t unfamiliar with the wolf demon tribe’s traditional dances. Being part of their family meant learning their customs. Dancing wasn’t out of the question. 

Inuyasha danced with his woman, and he felt joy in teaching her the traditional steps. It was cute watching her spin and laugh with the greatest smile he’d ever seen. Her eyes glowed, and it called forth a wanting in him. He wondered if Ayame had felt this way toward Kagura: wanting to bend their soul bound partner over and take them in the middle of the dance floor. Inuyasha fought off the feeling. He knew Kagome was sore, and he didn’t want to hurt her or push her too far. The music and songs overtook them, and they danced until they collapsed on the floor next to each other. 

The festivities died down towards the afternoon, which was great as Inuyasha saw it. Everyone was sitting around and talking more, and his woman was tired from dancing her feet off and laughing so much. They were surrounded by his family members, and they asked questions about what they intended to do now. The concept of kids and staying in the mountains came up, and both Inuyasha and Kagome weren’t sure how to answer either. They still needed to talk about it. The best answer came from Kagome: “I’d be delighted to have a child.” 

Inuyasha was ecstatic. His power was proven; now his virility had to come into play. He’d wait for her to tell him if she’d conceived.

Unfortunately, the sadder part of tonight arrived: he had to take her to the barrier.

Now they were walking, holding hands, and listening to Shippo humming them a made-up tune. He said he and his friend made it up together, and Inuyasha wanted to scoff at the idea of Hakudoshi humming a tune with Shippo. That kid didn’t even smile, so what the hell would he be doing humming a damn tune?

Inuyasha was about to tell Shippo his thoughts about his friend when he smelt a familiar scent. It was death. It was pungent. It wasn’t Hakudoshi. Even so, it wasn’t even Naraku himself. 

He clenched his teeth and immediately scooped up his woman and son. “Hold on,” he said. He felt them both cling to him as he darted forward. The barrier wasn’t far, so he’d be wasting energy on turning around. As he ran, the smell kept getting closer and closer, and even more alarming was the sound of ferals trailing the scent. 

Inuyasha’s eyes narrowed as he figured, Naraku had another spawn.

“Inuyasha?” said Kagome. “What’s the matter?”

Shippo was wedged between them, but he poked his head out and sniffed the air. “Th-That smells like H-Hakudoshi,” he said, “but it’s not him.” He angled his head to look at his father. “You smell that don’t you? It’s not my friend!”

“You made friends with Hakudoshi?” asked Kagome. Her voice was light. She sounded happy. 

“I know this guy ain’t Hakudoshi,” replied Inuyasha. His heart was pounding now. He was putting every ounce of energy into his legs, and he still felt that the newcomer was catching up to him. He’d have to let Shippo protect Kagome. He’d have to put up a stand. 

“D-Dad,” stuttered Shippo as he looked ahead with Kagome.

Kagome gaped. 

In front of them was a wall of ferals. Inuyasha growled as he landed on a branch and set Kagome down on the strongest part of it. Without even asking or thinking of it, Kagome’s barrier was up quicker than he could draw his sword. The usual white and pink of it were beautified. There were white dog demons running around the barrier and snarling at the ferals that were drawing closer. 

Kagome held tight to Shippo. “I got you,” she whispered to him. 

With Tetsaiga in his hands, Inuyasha told them, “Stay here. I have to go out there to clear them.” He hopped forward and brought back his sword. The energy in his body surged with newfound strength, and he almost found it overwhelming. A white and pink static ran along his body, and he could see it licking at him before wrapping around his blade. With a mighty roar, Inuyasha swung his fang and watched as the claws raged forward like pillars. A giant pink dove made of his energy lead his claws forward. Flowers frothed behind each claw like foam, and in place of where the dead were supposed to be, there were just renewed vegetation and flowers. 

He stood there for a moment on a branch as he watched the claws die down in a static of pink, white, and gold. It was beautiful to witness, and he wondered if any other attacks of his would be altered in any way. He’d have to find out later. Inuyasha turned and sheathed his sword before hopping back to his woman and son. 

Kagome brought down the barrier for him. “Inuyasha,” she gushed, “that was amazing!” She stood up and threw her arms around him, and Inuyasha wanted to hold her like this forever. She was so warm and soft, but there were more important matters now. 

“We got to go,” said Inuyasha. He motioned to pick her up before he felt a raging pain in his abdomen. Glancing down, there was a sword run through his belly. “Shit!” He felt a force at the side of his head, and he heard Kagome screaming for someone to leave. His body hit the trunk of a tree before he registered that he was now in a very poor position to defend his Kagome. 

A snarl ripped from his lips as he pushed off the trunk and charged the black-haired jerk that was swinging his bloody sword at Kagome’s barrier. Didn’t he see the marks? Didn’t he know? Didn’t he know that he just guaranteed his death? 

Shippo screamed, and Inuyasha felt an overwhelming heat take over.

**llllllllll**

Hakudoshi was poised as he watched the clear water flow between his ankles. His toes were in the muck of the river floor, and he was eyeing the fish carefully. Ever since Shippo had won their little competition of who could tag more fish, Hakudoshi had been hellbent on practicing to win the next time they played. 

He jammed his hand down, but he touched nothing. “Damn it!” he cursed. Then, he huffed and stomped out of the river. He rolled down his pant legs and adjusted his sleeves. He was going to draw his sword and hack the fish apart when he heard a familiar scream. 

Hakudoshi froze. Another scream ripped through the air, and Hakudoshi immediately felt his blood rush through him. That was Shippo. 

Forgetting the fish, Hakudoshi bounded forward toward the sound. His feet pushed off the rough skin of the trees, and his lungs pulled in the air as he pushed himself to move faster and faster. He yelled, “Wait for me, Shippo!” He growled as he heard more screaming mixed with snarling and laughter. “Wait for me!”

The thought of Shippo dying never crossed his mind. He associated the little guy with crayons, pictures, games, fish, and those scone things. Shippo and blood didn’t mix. His chest hurt at the thought of not seeing him breathing, not laughing. Was this what Shippo was talking about earlier? Was this that feeling that kids had or something to make them friends? It was beautiful. It was so ugly it was darn beautiful. 

He came upon the scene of a demon enraged Inuyasha slicing at some dark-haired guy, while Kagome protected herself and Shippo. There was blood on them both. He could see it; it could belong to either Lady Kagome or Shippo. These two people, who, to him, were worlds better than himself, were staying out of the way as one of them was hurt. Reading this guy’s energy, Hakudoshi could tell that his aura was akin to Naraku’s. This was-- “Brother!” bit Hakudoshi. 

The new guy knocked Inuyasha back enough to glance over his shoulder. “Hello, big brother,” he said. “I’m Byakuya of the Dreams, your better.” He smirked before returning his attention to Inuyasha. 

“Don’t you turn your back on me!” snarled Hakudoshi as he withdrew his sword and swiped down with a current of light energy, cutting Byakuya off from Inuyasha. He pushed off his branch and landed just ten feet from Byakuya. Rage filled him. How dare this insignificant ant lay a hand on Lady Kagome and his friend? 

“You’re quite dramatic for an old man,” observed Byakuya as he looked at Hakudoshi over his shoulder. He opened his mouth to say more when Inuyasha pierced his belly with his claws and flung him down to the ground. 

“You’re quite dull for a better demon,” mocked Hakudoshi. He hopped over to Lady Kagome’s and Shippo’s branch, but he didn’t dare touch the barrier. Though, he did have to admire the demon dogs dancing along its edges and growling at him. It occurred to him that Inuyasha had bound his soul with hers. He didn’t have to ask, nor did he want to. The priestess took down the barrier for him. 

Shippo slipped out of Kagome’s arms and ran up to Hakudoshi before hugging him. This time, Hakudoshi didn’t push him or complain; he just let it happen. “I’m so glad you came!” he said. “B-but you called that guy your brother.” Shippo let him go.

Hakudoshi nodded before glancing over at Kagome. “Are you harmed, my lady?” he asked. He saw her eyes and cheeks, and he knew that Byakuya didn’t stand a chance against Inuyasha. 

Kagome shook her head before holding out a hand to him with a warm smile. Hakudoshi wasn’t sure what compelled him to obey, but he stepped forward and accepted a hug from her, too. “I’m so glad you’re okay,” she said to him before allowing him to step back. 

Hakudoshi looked away with a blush; he still wasn’t used to this kind of stuff. “I came because I heard Shippo screaming.”

“I’m glad you did,” replied Kagome. “It’s good to see you.” Hakudoshi simply nodded before sheathing his sword and crossing his arms. She glanced down over the branch and stared wide-eyed. He followed her gaze and saw Inuyasha throwing pieces of Byakuya in different directions. 

“You all should get a move on,” said Hakudoshi. He knew better. Pieces or even tatters. Byakuya would regenerate. “I’ll hold off Byakuya.”

“But he’s dead,” said Shippo, who was looking down with them.

Hakudoshi pursed his lips before saying, “There is no such thing as death for Naraku’s children.” He withdrew his sword again and hopped down to the ground, where Inuyasha was panting and coming down from his demonic state. “You should go. I’ll hold him here.”

Inuyasha glanced at him. It was then that Hakudoshi saw the open wound in his abdomen. “You,” he hissed.

Lowering his eyes, Hakudoshi replied, “I came here for Shippo, but he’s safe. Allow me to handle my younger brother.”

“He should be dead,” said Inuyasha. “Just like you…”

The venom in his voice was hard to miss. Hakudoshi just swallowed. “I don’t care if you like me or not,” admitted Hakudoshi. “The only one I have ire with is Byakuya of the Dreams. It’d be safer for me to confront him; you don’t know if he has more help.”

Inuyasha snorted in disbelief, but he didn’t argue. He simply said, “If you’re playing with Shippo’s emotions or if you hurt him, I’ll personally tear you apart and burn every piece of you. See you regenerate from that.” He flashed his fangs before grunting and jumping into the trees. 

Hakudoshi took a seat and folded his legs. The sounds and energies of Lady Kagome and his friend Shippo were soon gone. He closed his eyes and waited. He waited for Byakuya to pull himself together. The gushing of flesh filled his ears, but Hakudoshi didn’t open his eyes until he sensed greater energy in front of him. When he did, Hakudoshi felt he was sitting in front of his father, but Naraku wasn’t here. His brother was.

Opening up his eyes, Hakudoshi looked up into the eyes of his younger brother, who was just one eye and an arm short of being complete. Byakuya was sitting across from him and smiling as if they were having a peaceful sit-down. Byakuya felt so much like his father that he wasn’t sure what to expect. 

“So kind,” said Byakuya once fully regenerated. “I wasn’t sure if you’d stick around to check on your younger brother.” He angled his head with that smile still in place. 

Refraining from shuddering at the uneasy feeling he got, Hakudoshi replied, “Whatever father asked you to do, it ends here.”

“Oh, big brother,” tutted Byakuya, “I’m afraid--no, not afraid. Fear is not a factor. It’s a weakness.” He licked his lips, briefly showing his sharp teeth. “Let’s just say that I won’t be able to do your biddings, big brother.” He gave a chuckle with his red eyes going so big.

“I wasn’t asking,” retorted Hakudoshi with false calm. His heart was picking up its pace, and he hated the way Byakuya was looking at him. It was almost like that Hojo human. For a human to have such a bloodthirsty haze in their eyes, it was almost funny. For a demon to have such a look, it made them look like they just branched off a line of feral demons. 

Byakuya hummed as he leaned forward and placed his hands flat on his knees. “Oh, big brother,” he sang mockingly, “what are you going to do? What are you going to do when our father gave me all the gifts you don’t have?” He chuckled. “It’s almost like father favors me over _you_.”

Hakudoshi didn’t flinch. He smirked. What a low blow, but the firstborn wasn’t off-put by the words at all. “You must be quite a dimwitted,” he observed. “Only a fool that was born just hours ago would think that his older brother would be so childish... If you want to live, you’ll go back to father and tell him you failed. His _favor_ is no longer my concern.” 

Humming and tapping his chin as if he were really thinking about it, Byakuya clicked his tongue. “I don’t think so,” he said before returning his gaze to Hakudoshi. “Failure is not an option. I already told you, big brother. Father gave me all the gifts you don’t have.”

Hakudoshi kept his smirk. “Prove it, _little brother_.”

Immediately, Byakuya retaliated with a quick draw and swipe of his blade. Hakudoshi was already leaning back, not even a hair out of place or cut. A rush entered his system, and he suddenly felt giddy. Even if he didn’t obey his father, Hakudoshi was still Naraku’s son, and he enjoyed a good fight. He sat back up and leaned back and forth as Byakuya swiped and stabbed.

With a now toothy smirk, Hakudoshi clapped the blade between his hands and stared down the blade at Byakuya. “Is that all the gifts father gave you, little brother?” He broke the blade, and its snap was crisp. Satisfying. He turned the blade and used it to parry the broken blade before stabbing forward and piercing Byakuya’s eye. 

Byakuya sneered as he remained still. Hakudoshi was still pressing slowly forward. “Y-You’d forsake father like this?” he hissed. “You’d side with his enemy and protect his intended from him?”

“I’d lay down my life for Lady Kagome,” growled Hakudoshi. “You will not lay a hand on her.”

His younger brother coughed and coughed before the coughs turned into laughs. It confused Hakudoshi as he still held the blade in Byakuya’s eye. Inhaling sharply and stopping his laugh, Byakuya sang, “Got you!” 

Hakudoshi flinched at the sudden hold Byakuya had on his wrist. “What--” he started.

“--You’d think that I’d be so weak?” asked Byakuya. He laughed in Hakudoshi’s face and absorbed his blade. “Father wants you home. He misses you so dearly.” His smirk was twisted at the corners. 

“You’re not the only one with tricks up his sleeve,” hissed Hakudoshi. He drew his sword and cut Byakuya’s arm off. Then, he jumped back from his seat and brought his blade back. Pouring his energy into the blade, he swung forward and flung forward a wall of energy to disintegrate his brother where he sat. 

“Where are you aiming, big brother?” came Byakuya’s voice from behind. 

Hakudoshi barely moved in time to escape being completely pierced. He spun around with his sword out to meet his brother’s blade. Although their blades met, his chest was crushed by Byakuya’s knee. They fell together, and Hakudoshi’s back met the ground. He gasped upon feeling his ribs crack. 

“Be a good boy,” cooed Byakuya, “and come home with your little brother.” He stabbed Hakudoshi through his midsection. Hakudoshi yelled out as he felt his spine separate and lost feeling below his waist. “Won’t need this.” Byakuya pulled out his blade and sliced across, cutting Hakudoshi’s lower body off.

Coughing blood, Hakudoshi cursed, “You air-headed fool. I’ll regenerate.”

Byakuya shook his head. “My blade doesn’t allow regeneration unless an outside force does the healing,” he explained with too much glee. “Don’t look so glum, big brother. I’m taking you back to father, and he’ll heal you just fine. In fact, you’ll be brand new.”

“Brand new,” spat Hakudoshi. He chuckled. “I see.” Yes, he wasn’t all unaware of what that meant. His father intended to reset his mind and body. “Well, looks like you’ll make father proud…” The world went dark, and he suddenly wished that Shippo was there with him.

**llllllllll**

Kagome sat down in her seat and patted the one next to her for Inuyasha to take. He was holding Shippo, who had to be dressed up like a toddler in his teddy bear shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers. He wore a beanie to cover his ears and keep his hair out of his face. She took Shippo from Inuyasha and held him close. He’d been quiet and somber since he’d arrived, which had been the opposite of what she’d expected from him. Inuyasha had told her about Hakudoshi.

After Kagome had healed Inuyasha completely and had safely left the barrier, Inuyasha and Shippo had returned to finish off Byakuya alongside Hakudoshi, but all they’d found had been a puddle of blood and the lower half of Hakudoshi’s body rotting. For three nights, Shippo had been inconsolable, and he’d cried through nights, unable to sleep. Only this morning had Shippo calmed down enough to actually eat a full meal and leave Inuyasha’s room. 

Shippo pressed his head against Kagome’s chest and shuddered as he looked out in deep thought. Kagome rubbed his back and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead before pressing her cheek to his beanie. “I miss him,” he croaked. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be silly,” said Kagome. “You can be as sad as you need to.” The whole stadium was loud, so she had to lean in to say what she wanted. From every corner, there were people moving around and trying to find their seats. 

“We’ll find him when we go back,” promised Inuyasha to Shippo. He wrapped his arm around Kagome’s shoulders and leaned in. “That bastard won’t get away with what he did.”

Determination settled in Shippo’s eyes. He nodded and looked at his father. “For Hakudoshi,” he confirmed with his fists balled. 

“You all ready for this?” came Miroku’s sudden voice. He sat right next to Inuyasha. His voice was sobering, but even he stopped his excited mood. “What’s the matter?” Inuyasha sat up and filled him in. “I see. That’s a very interesting change of events. I’ll gladly assist if you’d like.”

“Could you!” piped up Shippo. He was sitting up in Kagome’s lap. “Please, Miroku! He’s my friend, and he changed a lot.”

“Of course,” said Miroku with a gentle smile. 

Kagome had to smile at her best friend. The man was so in tune with kids, and she knew he’d be a great dad someday. His understanding extended to her, as well, but it was limited. She had teetered on the edge of understanding and absolutely freaking out when she’d come home with her markings. Sango had been filled in, and she’d been proud of Kagome. Plus, it’d been too late for any objections. Miroku had needed about ten minutes to listen and process everything. In the end, he’d accepted it and had told her that he’d been glad Inuyasha had been the one to basically marry her. 

One by one, others came into their row. Kohaku and his father walked by and introduced themselves to Inuyasha, who looked like a regular man with his human clothing and hat. Kohaku fidgeted a little when giving Kagome, but Inuyasha wasn’t disturbed. The next people to come in were the most important as they were her own family. They all greeted Miroku with hugs and handshakes while smiling brightly. Then, they all stopped to stare at the matching mountain that was Inuyasha right next to Miroku.

Kagome’s mother, dressed in a peach dress and white sandals, all but threw herself at Inuyasha and crushed him in a hug. “I’m so happy to finally meet you!” she exclaimed. She held Inuyasha by his shoulders. “You wouldn’t happen to be a murderer, would you?”

Inuyasha blanched.

“Mom!” exclaimed Kagome in surprise as she stood up with Shippo still in her arms. Of course, she’d heard the news had caught wind of Hojo and reported him in being a primary suspect in the disappearance and murder of multiple women. The news had been sobering when Kagome had scanned over the faces of all those women. Even more disturbing had been her realization that they’d all looked like her.   
“Who’s this little guy?” asked her mother, suddenly distracted. 

“Shippo,” said Shippo as he shook Kagome’s mother’s hand. “I’m their son.”

Kagome rubbed the back of her head nervously as her mother glanced at her in confusion. Her heart began to pound when her mother touched her face and looked into her eyes. “We’ll talk about it later,” she quickly said. 

“We most certainly will,” said her mother, who took a seat right beside Kagome. 

“You’re definitely not a murderer,” came Sota’s voice. The kid was dressed in a recently bought MMA shirt and basketball shorts. He shook Inuyasha’s hand. “I’m so glad that my sister is dating someone who isn’t a psychopath.” 

They’re really not letting this go, thought Kagome sourly. 

“I’m not whatever you just said,” confirmed Inuyasha. “Just a hard-working man.” Kagome had coached him earlier. She’d known her family and the types of questions they’d like to ask. _Hard-working_ had been one of those word combinations she’d told him to use. 

“What do you do?” came her grandfather’s input. The old man was wearing his usual shrine clothing. He cautiously shook Inuyasha’s hand. 

“Construction,” Inuyasha answered. “I work on houses and all that.”

Yes! Kagome cheered to herself. You’re killing it, Inuyasha!

Her grandfather hummed. Sota interrupted and said, “Cool down, grandpa! He’s cool. I mean look at his super rad tattoos!” He brought up Inuyasha’s arm and pointed right at the doves and kerria flowers. 

“You must be part of some mafia!” her grandfather immediately responded. “Only delinquents get tattoos like that!”

“Grandpa!” cried Kagome horrified. 

“He’s not a gang member,” jumped in Sota as he waved the thought away as if it were physical. “He’d be more of a douchebag or mysterious if he were. He’s clearly telling the truth. Didn’t you feel how weird his hands are?”

Inuyasha glanced at his hands, but Kagome took one in her own hand. “Your hands are fine,” she said. 

Her grandfather grumbled as he walked by with Sota. Kagome knew that was a long shot. With the whole Hojo fiasco going on, her whole family was on high alert for him and for Kagome’s safety. Her grandfather had been the one to say that Miroku should never leave her side, and to appease him, Kagome had remained close to Miroku until they got Inuyasha and Shippo. 

“Ladies and Gentlemen!” called the announcer, some older guy in a suit. The lights were lowered, so Kagome and Inuyasha took their seats. “Give it up for your fighters!” Everyone cheered as the lights focused on the two entrances. Out of the farthest entrance came Yura, a former lightweight champion. She had short hair held back by a headband, and she wore red shorts and a red sports bra. Her hands were taped and gloved. She approached the octagon and waited for her face prep and mouthguard. 

Next came Sango, who was dressed in her pink sports bra and pink shorts. She ran in with her team, and Sango shoved her mouthguard in her mouth before Bankotsu applied a cream to her face. Kagome was grinning as she watched her friend enter the octagon at the same time as Yura and hop and down excitedly. Her gloves were completely black, contrasting the tape. 

Between the two of them, Kagome wasn’t sure what to look for in this kind of setting. She knew a few things from watching Miroku and Sango over the years in their matches, so she figured that Sango had a reach advantage. Compared to Yura, Sango was an Amazonian warrior in shorts. 

The announcer stepped toward the center of the octagon and said, “This UFC fight is three rounds in the lightweight division. Introducing in the red corner, the veteran mixed martial artist Yura. She has a season record of seven wins to two losses and a record of three championship wins in the lightweight class. She stands at 5’1” and weighs one hundred and fifty-five pounds. Fighting right outside of her home city Osaka is Yura _The Invisible_ _Fist_!” 

Yura raised her arms and faced the crowd. The bellows for her were loud, and there were people outright yelling for her to kick Sango’s ass. Kagome grumbled at those remarks.

The announcer then gestured to Sango. “In the green corner, introducing Sango, an experienced mixed martial artist and heavy striker. She stands at an even 5’0” tall and weighs in at a whopping one hundred and fifty-five pounds. Fighting right in her hometown of Tokyo is Sango _The Demon Slayer_!”

Sango threw her arms up and took in the loud cheers in favor of her. Kagome made sure to stand and shout for her. Inuyasha, Miroku, and the rest of the family were standing and yelling. On a screen across the arena came the recording of their cheering. Sota and Kohaku held up a banner with Sango’s name on it, showing everyone their support. 

“Now walking in is the referee, Ryuura,” said the announcer, who already stepped outside of the arena. 

Ryuura wore all black and black latex gloves. His hair was blue and braided down his back. Looking closely, Kagome could see that this guy was actually a demon. She smiled at that notion. 

Sango and Yura met the ref and bumped gloves before going back to their corners. The bell sounded out, and both women rushed in. There was no fear in their eyes as their fists met on the first impact. They backed off and circled each other before inching closer and closer. Sango had her arms ups, and Yura mirrored her. They traded blows before Sango got an opening and took Yura to the ground. 

Yura threw an elbow, and Kagome knew that Sango hated elbows in her matches. As far as she knew, this was over. Sango reared back and threw a lightning-fast punch at Yura’s chin. Then, she made Yura pay for that elbow with a quickly executed armbar. Yura’s arm was stretched between Sango’s thighs, and Sango had a hold of Yura’s wrist and forearm. Within the second, Ryuura was right there, and Yura was tapping out. 

Sango rose from her position. She’d been right. Both she and Miroku had been right. Yura didn’t see those punches coming, and she surely didn’t see that armbar taking her out. 

Kagome was on her feet and cheering with one arm raised. Inuyasha, Miroku, and their families were all standing with their arms raised in the air. The announcer was announcing Sango’s win and holding up her arm. Sango was panting with a grin plastered on her face. 

This was definitely Sango’s first and absolute octagon shaking debut. 


	12. Honeycomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update. My week hasn’t been the best, but I managed to put words on a document. My win?? I hope this chapter was fun enough, I guess. Should only be two more chapters. Expect more explicit stuff.
> 
> *I am outlining another story. I might’ve mentioned this in another update. It’ll be fun. I’m going to try to up the drama factor a little. I’ll announce the title and debut of the first upload in chapter 14 of this story.
> 
> Thanks for the support!

Hakudoshi blinked wearily. The smog of Naraku’s aura permeated his nostrils and burned his skin and watering eyes. The air itself was thick with a syrupy feel on his tongue, making it harder to swallow for the sake of breathing. From the texture and smell of fear and anguish, Hakudoshi had a pretty good idea where he was. He groaned and glanced beside him, expecting a mound of dig up dirt.

“Big brother appears awake, father,” came Byakuya’s voice. He stood just behind Hakudoshi’s head with one hand idly twirling his hair. His smirk was just as sharp as it had been before Hakudoshi’s capture. He hated his own brother's face. 

The dead trees appeared even more ashen around them both. Pieces flaked off here and there from the very trunks and branches. The roots were more withered and chalky. The dirt itself appeared like burned coal. Hakudoshi figured if he spoke too loud, he’d make ash fall like rain around them.

“Don’t speak of me… as if I’m dying,” ground out Hakudoshi. He opened his eyes wide to glare up at Byakuya, but he was faced with his father standing above him instead. His heart skipped uncomfortably, and his instincts were sending alarms and pumping adrenaline for him to run away. “F-Father…” 

Naraku's eyes burned. The red of his irises pierced right through Hakudoshi’s. “Luck graces your conscious state,” he said. His voice was so stoic that the thick air seemed stale around him. There was nothing else. No smirk, no sneer, not even a word of damning him.

Hakudoshi wanted to cringe. The lack of reaction from his father made him want to scurry and just hide inside the depths of the dirt beneath him. He tried to kick himself away or to stand up, but the failure to sense his own lower body gave him a jarring reminder. Tightening his lips, Hakudoshi kept quiet. There would be no good outcome from answering his scalding remark. 

“Looks like big brother is upset,” cooed Byakuya. He knelt down dramatically by Hakudoshi and brushed his brother’s forehead with his knuckles. “Father, will you make big brother stronger?” He tilted his head as he looked Hakudoshi in the eyes. “He needs it.”

Hakudoshi bared his teeth at Byakuya. It was a silly habit that Shippo did when pesky predatory animals had come upon them a couple of times. He didn’t have prominent fangs like the fox demon, but the point wasn’t so hard to miss. “Fuck off!” Hakudoshi growled.

“Oh!” gasped Byakuya as he snatched his hands back. He puckered his lips in distaste and pouted up at Naraku. “Big brother must think he’s a dog demon, too.”

“I’m a lot of things,” Hakudoshi said to his brother, “but I’m not a damn child for you to coddle or belittle.” He felt around for his blade, but it wasn’t there. He cursed. Of all times, he didn’t have his sword when he wanted to cut off someone’s head.

Naraku’s stare continued. “No,” he said, “you’re not a child… not for hundreds of years.”

Hakudoshi turned his bared teeth unto his father. His eyes flashed with a nasty heat, and he made sure that his gaze locked with Naraku’s eyes. “No,” he agreed bitterly. “I never was.”

Naraku’s lip curved at the corner. “You’d act like a dog in my presence?”

Hakudoshi tore his gaze from his father and looked elsewhere. The mounds of the dead were more welcome to his sight than Naraku. Was there any point in talking to his own father? The demon would sooner kill him than spare him, wouldn’t he? Why delay it? “You’ve humored me enough,” he found himself saying. His heart jumped at his own words. “Do what you must.”

Naraku hummed.

Byakuya stood up and grinned at Hakudoshi. “My,” he said, “what a tongue you have, big brother.” He chuckled darkly.

“Rip it out,” commanded Naraku without any crack or elevation in his voice. “I don’t want to hear him speak.”

Glancing in Byakuya’s direction, Hakudoshi sneered, “Touch me, and I’ll bite your fingers off!” He felt the need to stand up, but the reality of having no legs reminded him that he wasn’t going anywhere. His mind commanded his lower body, but the response was just wanting. Shippo’s face appeared in his mind again. 

Unfortunate, thought Hakudoshi as he watched Byakuya smirk while kneeling down next to him, that I think of someone so hopeful yet again at a time like this.

Byakuya wiggled his fingers. “Open up.” 

The movement was fast, and the pain followed just as fast. The tearing of his flesh stilled him, but Hakudoshi refused to make a sound. The fatigue in his half body felt heavier than ever as the burning in the right side of his face intensified everything. He feebly swallowed the gush of blood pouring into his throat. Half of his face was now torn asunder, and the blood continued to spill as if he had more to spare. Yet, he made no sound or move. If there was anything he’d learned well from his father, it was keeping the look of pain even from showing in his eyes. 

Byakuya held a clump of Hakudoshi’s flesh and tongue in his bloody hand. “Looks like you were wrong, big brother,” he sang as he dangled the flesh right in Hakudoshi’s face. “I got all my fingers.” He chuckled before chucking the red tongue aside and flicking the blood from his fingers.

Hakudoshi wanted to make a remark, but another wave of burning pain kept him in check. He noticed half of his jaw hanging loosely. Some teeth were missing, and there was a phantom struggle for his mouth to close. 

“Enough,” chided Naraku as he glanced at Byakuya. “You have other duties to attend to, my son. Be on your way.”

Byakuya pouted, but he walked off before mounting his paper crane. A gust of wind followed him along with the howls of feral demons on his trail.

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes. Was I this much of a foolish puppet? he thought to himself.

“You were gone for so long,” said Naraku. His gaze went from following Byakuya to his firstborn. His eyes didn’t give any hint of softening or betraying a kind of longing. “I thought you were dead.”

It’d be better than this speech, thought Hakudoshi in kind. Your new brainless child took my legs and tongue. Why waste your time with my dying form?

“Yet here you are,” continued Naraku. He walked over to his son and knelt down right where Byakuya had been. He didn’t motion to touch or lean in. 

His actions were just the reminder that Naraku wasn’t an affectionate father. Hakudoshi wanted to laugh at how Inuyasha had shown him more emotion and what he’d felt about him than his own father. It’d been pleasant. How odd. When could anyone find disdain so pleasing?

To crave disdain over nothing truly is a show of weakness in these emotions, though Hakudoshi. But Shippo… he values them. If he values them, then… I should, as well. He said I should. Lest I grow without friends or something like that.

“Where have your thoughts gone?” asked Naraku. He brushed aside Hakudoshi’s bloodied bangs, and he chuckled at the garbled sneer from his child. “Do you think of your new friends?” His maniacal smirk nearly split his face. Hakudoshi wondered if his father heard the harsh pump of his little heart. “Yes, I heard you protected Inuyasha and his son, right along with my priestess.”

Hakudoshi rolled his eyes dramatically. His father didn’t know about the soulbond and the extent of Inuyasha’s strength. Byakuya must’ve been completely air-headed not to report such a thing. Such physical evidence was a blaring sign that Inuyasha was far from weak. He sighed with a groan at the accompanied burn in his mouth. There he went again praising those who stood against his father. 

“I must commend you for keeping your foolish little brother from striking my priestess,” his father said with little gratitude in his voice, “it would’ve been a shame to punish such a pristine son… Oh, don’t make that face, child. Sentiment doesn’t fit a son of mine.”

Hakudoshi looked away. He heard his father going on and on, but he kept his mind on Shippo. His eyes closed, and he remembered the very chiming sound Shippo’s laugh resembled. The crinkle of the ages of his eyes and the sharp fangs were features he’d never thought he’d recall. Then there was Kagome’s warmth. Her arms weren’t strong, but they had held him tight anyway. He wanted that. A familiar choking feeling entered his throat and chest. He wanted all of it. He even wanted Inuyasha to snarl at him and threaten him in a way that betrayed his very expectations of Hakudoshi. He wanted the familiarity and gentleness they all shared. He wanted his piece. 

“You would do well to listen now,” broke in Naraku’s voice. He leaned in as he laid his hand out on Hakudoshi’s chest. “I will remake you, my son. You will serve me!” His fingers sank into the flesh of Hakudoshi’s chest and hooked at the bars of his ribcage. 

The burning feeling returned and had both his face and chest pulsing heavily in both areas. The crack of his ribs and continued tearing of his flesh brought out actual tears this time. It was nothing like his punishments or getting his tongue ripped out. Those paled in comparison. Hakudoshi wanted to scream at the beyond disturbing feeling that followed the burning and pulsing. His blurred eyes were wide, and he could see his father smirking from his peripheral. Just as sudden as the feeling washed over him, the peace of darkness took him back into its depths. 

There was no pain. 

Just uncertainty. 

**llllllllll**

Kagome balanced Shippo on her hip as she glanced up at the many steps to her family home. Today, she wore a long-sleeved purple dress, white spandex underneath, gold teardrop earrings, and black heels. She had dressed Shippo up in a dinosaur onesie, so he looked like a little triceratops. Inuyasha stood next to her, and he wore the Nike sweatsuit again with his sword on his back. As usual, his robes were tucked away in Kagome’s backpack with her own change of clothes and a tupperware full of chocolate chip cookies, her brother’s favorite. They’d be training together after lunch with her grandfather.

“You think your old man will lighten up around me?” asked Inuyasha. His left ear twitched.

“No,” Shippo answered bluntly. 

“I wasn’t asking you, runt,” replied Inuyasha as he peered over at his son. 

Shippo fisted Kagome’s dress as he leaned toward Inuyasha with his nose up. “Didn’t you feel his spiritual powers?” he asked. “It was very cold when he talked to you, so I think he won’t  _ warm _ up to anything.”

“Just watch,” said Inuyasha as he bent his knees to get right in Shippo’s face. His left ear twitched two more times. “He’s gonna have to like me considering Kagome is now soul bound to me.”

“Calm down,” requested Kagome as she readjusted Shippo. Inuyasha snorted before standing with his arms crossed; his grumbling about Shippo and his blunt words only got them bickering again.

Kagome sighed. Ever since the end of the fight, Shippo hadn’t been in the best of moods with Hakudoshi still on his mind, and he’d been picking fights with Inuyasha so much. Poor guy needs to relieve some stress, thought Kagome. 

“Meanie!” accused Shippo.

“Shorty!” Inuyasha threw back.

“Weird face!”

“Feral dung!”

“Wolf butt!”

“Little—”

“—Enough!” Kagome declared. 

There were people staring at them from the corner, and if she turned around, Kagome was sure that people at the bus stop were eyeing them, too. It wasn’t the first time since they’ve been out of the barrier. She’d thought that Inuyasha’s ears or Shippo’s tail would have attracted a lot of attention, but it had been her facial markings that got the most attention. People at stops, in shops, and on the bus had asked her questions about her  _ makeup. _ What foundation she used and the types of eyeliner were all questions she didn’t know how to accurately answer. They’d also asked about which character she’d been cosplaying as her makeup had been too original for any known manga or television character. Kagome had made something up on the spot and stuck with it to get them off her back.

Beyond herself, people admired the  _ cosplay _ of her family. Inuyasha hadn’t felt at all disturbed by the admiration. The man had displayed his markings upon request and had answered that Kagome had given him the markings. One couple had asked if she’d  _ tattoo _ them and had asked for her information. 

Shippo had taken to the attention just as well. He’d spewed some nonsense about a superhero his  _ costume _ had been based on. He’d allowed no photos and had demanded that people respect him as a great superhero demon. That itself had earned many laughs and pinches to his cheeks. 

His face was still a little pink from it all.

Her man and their son were arguing and insulting each other as if that was what mattered. Kagome noticed Shippo sticking his tongue out at his father. Inuyasha, in the other hand, was growling at him.

She readjusted Shippo again to get him to stop. It was her turn to give a stern look to both of her boys, and just as she expected, both of them backed off. Inuyasha’s ears were flat on his head, while Shippo sulked deeper into his onesie. “We aren’t going to fight anymore, okay?” Kagome said. Inuyasha and Shippo mumbled their agreeance. Kagome pursed her lips but didn’t push them. Her heels made harsh sounds as she began her ascent to the family home and shrine.

This was it. She’d spent last night and this morning coaching Inuyasha some more. He had been given a rundown of the family. She’d told him about her mother and the woman’s habit to be softly blunt about things. Sota had been described as lively and open-minded. As far as they were concerned, Kagome knew they were already in their corner. They’d keep up the construction worker charade until they were ready to break the news. Well, it wasn’t so much as breaking it as it was an avalanche of a reveal. 

Inuyasha had been dedicated to every detail she’d given him. He’d double-checked the faces he’d seen at the fight with names, and he’d matched surface interests with each name. He looked through family pictures in her phone to help with talking points of interest. He’d even agreed to wear his Nike outfit again for the sake of covering the markings until it came time to bring everyone’s attention back to them. 

Then, there was her grandfather. 

He, on the other hand, was no fool. There was no doubt he had figured Inuyasha out upon meeting him at the UFC fight, and Kagome was certain her grandfather was going to get dramatic somehow. Shippo wasn’t exactly wrong. She’d told Inuyasha not to expect anything from the old man as he’d probably already have assumptions. 

Running through each detail, Kagome came upon her own explanation of their situation. Of course, she’d wanted to hand it off to Inuyasha, but she would formally introduce him to her family. The soapbox or podium would be pushed in her direction, meaning she would have to explain everything. The only issue was that she still didn’t know everything, not even about herself. 

“Sorry, Kagome,” apologized Inuyasha as he stepped in stride next to her. He still had his arms crossed. There was a twitching fit going on with his ear, and Kagome wondered when that started. The ear flicked again when Inuyasha saw her staring. 

“What about me?” bellowed Shippo. 

Kagome bounced him in her arms and pressed her cheek to his hair. “Shippo, please,” she said.

Pouting, Shippo hugged her around her neck and gave a heavy huff. His cheeks were warm against her shoulder. “Sorry,” he muttered weakly. One of the horns on Shippo’s onesie poked her cheek. 

“You both must be nervous,” Kagome reasoned, knowing that it wasn’t exactly off. “Just… you both will be fine.” She patted Shippo’s back. “They’re going to love you as much as I do.” The horn poked her cheek again. 

“Keh! I’m not nervous,” scoffed Inuyasha. He raised his chin. “I’m proud to carry your markings! They’ll see our soul bond, and they’ll have to accept that I’m strong enough to care for you.” His ear twitched some more. 

They finally reached the top of the stairs. 

Kagome smiled wryly at him. “You can just say you’re nervous, Inuyasha,” she said lightly. Looking ahead, she ran through the highly likely scenarios of her family’s reactions one more time, ending with the favor of two-thirds of the household. “Even I’m slightly nervous…” 

Inuyasha peeked down at her from his raised chin. “You?” he asked. “Nervous?”

Kagome returned his gaze. “Yeah,” she replied. “But it’s a good kind of nervous.”

“Kind of like the butterflies in your stomach?” offered Shippo as he straightened his posture. “I get those sometimes.”

“Yes,” agreed Kagome. “Just like those butterflies.” She rebalanced Shippo on her hip and held her hand out for Inuyasha. He smiled at her as he took her hand, and Kagome felt excitement sweep through her. They were finally doing it.

Not wasting another second, Kagome walked her family through the shrine and up to the family front door. She had the key, so Kagome let them all in. Inuyasha sniffed the air, and Shippo jumped onto his shoulder to do the same. They were so cute that Kagome quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture of them both. Just as swiftly, she set the new picture as her background on her phone. 

They all slipped out of their shoes and continued into the house. Kagome spotted her mother in the kitchen with Sota. Mrs. Higurashi was wearing jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, and Sota was wearing a soccer jersey with shorts. Her mother was preparing some steak in a cast-iron skillet, while her brother was chopping up some vegetables to steam. The smells and clicks of the knife and tongs were a welcome mix, and from the corner of her eye, Kagome could see Inuyasha and Shippo drooling. Deciding to break away from the standstill staring group, Kagome walked over to her mother and brother, giving them hugs and kisses. 

“Oh gross!” complained Sota as he rubbed his cheek of Kagome’s kiss. He pouted. “I’m too old for kisses, Kagome.”

“Don’t complain, Sota,” said their mother. She grinned. “We don’t get to see Kagome this often, you know.” She turned to her daughter. “Your cosplay is as good as yesterday, dear. I didn’t know you had such a skill with makeup.”

Kagome giggled nervously as she waved Inuyasha and Shippo over. She introduced her mother and brother to Inuyasha and Shippo. Then, vice versa. 

“It’s good to see you again, Inuyasha,” said Mrs. Higurashi. “I do hope you like steak.” 

Inuyasha’s ears did a few flicks each. “Steak?” he innocently asked as he glanced down at the skillet of meat and bubbling grease. “Smells good.”

“Mom makes the best steaks in the neighborhood,” pitched in Sota from his place at the adjacent countertop. “No, really. Our neighborhood had a contest, and mom won.”

Their mother waved off the notion. “Oh, don’t,” she said. “The others’ steaks were just as good in my opinion.” She gestured to the small table in the kitchen. “You are all welcome to take a seat here.”

“Totally not true,” added Kagome as she guided her boys to the table. “You won that competition by a landslide.” She directed Inuyasha to sit beside her, and she took her own seat. “The other cooks were devastated.”

“She had a landslide wipe out the competition?” asked Shippo incredulously. “I can see why mom is so strong! Grandmother can command the ground.”

“That’s not exactly what I meant,” said Kagome. She stopped herself when she saw the glittering look Shippo was giving her mother. It wouldn’t be so bad for him; his imagination was important at his age, wasn’t it?

“Let’s keep that in mind for the next cooking competition,” Sota joked over his shoulder. He cut up another bell pepper. “Surely, mom will do her best, but she’ll be sure to win if the competition suddenly didn’t exist.”

Their mother laughed and shook her head. The flipping of the steak sent a sizzling sound throughout the room. 

“If you’re Kagome’s brother,” said Shippo to Sota, “doesn’t that make you my uncle?” He hopped off Inuyasha’s shoulder and made his way onto the countertop. He held his chin as he scrutinized Sota, who was angling his head back at him. “You’re a lot younger than my other uncles.”

Sota blinked at the kid. “How are you my nephew again?” he asked. He set the knife aside when Shippo sniffed the vegetables. 

“He’s my son,” piped up Inuyasha with a cross of his arms. There was a half-smile on his face coupled with the puff of his chest. “I’ve raised him since I adopted him years ago.”

Sota blinked at Inuyasha now. “I see,” he said. He set the knife in the sink and pushed the vegetables toward his mother. There was a calculating look in his eyes as he looked between Inuyasha and Shippo. He touched Shippo’s tail, getting the young fox demon to swat his hand away. 

“Touching other fox demons’ tails is rude,” said Shippo. His tail was tucked between his legs now as he backed away. 

Sota blinked once more. “That’s real?”

Kagome’s heart picked up its pace, and she felt gooseflesh covering her body now. We’re not supposed to talk about it yet! Kagome thought in panic. 

“As real as the dog ears on my pops’ head,” answered Shippo in kind. 

Sota looked between the two again. Then, he walked over to Inuyasha and nonchalantly touched his ears. “Whoa.”

Inuyasha didn’t bother batting Sota away as Shippo had. “What?” he asked. “They’re just ears.” His ears twitched in Sota’s hands before the kid let him go. Shippo hopped back over via the table and protected Inuyasha’s ears with his little body. 

“This is pretty cool,” commented Sota. The kid was taking it so well, and Kagome could see the genuine curiosity in his eyes. There was nothing malevolent in his gaze, and Kagome felt relief in knowing her brother was acting almost like she expected, accepting. That eased the tension for her a little.

“Uncle Sota!” exclaimed Shippo. “You can’t just pull at people like that.” He wrapped his arms and legs around Inuyasha’s head, making a solid fox helmet. 

Kagome held back a laugh, almost forgetting the serious situation. Her man was not amused at the protective behavior toward his ears. She slipped out her phone again and took a quick picture of Inuyasha and his Shippo helmet. She set the phone down when she heard Sota touch Shippo’s tail again.

“Momma!” complained Shippo. “Uncle Sota is picking on me.” His tail was tucked toward one of his legs. 

“Sota,” sighed Kagome with a raise of her brow. 

“Sorry,” said Sota with his hands up in surrender.

“I thought you were all cosplaying,” chipped in Mrs. Higurashi. She turned around as she wiped her hands off on a kitchen towel. Like Sota, she was smiling with that twinkle of curiosity in her eyes. “Thought you all were just so dedicated to your favorite manga or something.”

“That would’ve been better,” came the grandfather’s sudden voice. Everyone turned to glance at the old man standing at the doorway. He had a light layer of sweat on his brow, and he wore his usual shrine clothing. “Have you yet to explain to your mother the nature of your relationship?”

“Then, you knew?” asked Kagome. Her heart had another jumpstart. 

Her grandfather snorted in disbelief. “You think I couldn’t sense the demon in these two when we arrived in the parking lot of that arena?” he asked. “Much less the others that were in the crowd and working on staff?” He huffed. “I may be getting old, but I’m no fool. I know why you’re here and what has come to pass.”

“What do you know about our relationship?” challenged Inuyasha. 

Oh no, thought Kagome.

Their grandfather wiped his brow with the back of his hand and sat down right across from Inuyasha. His gaze narrowed dangerously. “If you were to choose any demon or half-demon, Kagome,” he said, “at least you should’ve picked one with some courtesy.”

“Grandfather!” said Mrs. Higurashi in surprise. 

“I told you he was cool,” said Sota. He backed up Inuyasha and set his hands on the half-demon’s shoulders. “He was even nice enough to cover his tattoos for you.”

The protests died down when Inuyasha lowered his arms and leaned in toward the grandfather. Sota had to withdraw his hands. Before Inuyasha could say anything, Kagome took his hand and squeezed. 

“My pops is the strongest among demons!” exclaimed Shippo, who jumped down from Inuyasha’s head and faced off with the grandfather. The dip of his brow and narrowed bright eyes challenged their grandfather’s gaze. “Can’t you see, great grandfather?” He didn’t even turn while he pointed at Kagome’s face. “My father is so strong, his soul marked her face! No demon could ever hope to lay a finger on her now. Everyone will know that they could die for even thinking about it!”

Kagome blushed. The tables have turned, and Shippo was ultimately the one to be dramatically speaking as she expected of her grandfather. Her attention was drawn away when her mother brushed her cheek, and she could see the surprise and awe in her face. Her mother was sitting next to her and observing her closely. Kagome felt her blush fade as her mother’s face didn’t show any contrasting feelings. 

“How romantic,” her mother finally said with a bright smile on her face. 

“Romantic?” coughed their grandfather. “This boy!” He pointed right at Inuyasha over Shippo’s head. “He didn’t even come to ask permission for her hand in marriage! They just went off and bound their souls!”

“I can see what you’re saying now, mom,” added Sota as he tapped his chin. “That is romantic.” He grinned cheesily as he rubbed the back of his head. “It’s kind of like Romeo and Juliet.”

Kagome wondered who would be whom in that scenario.

Their grandfather gaped.

“Don’t say that,” replied their mother. “My daughter is certainly not forbidden from dating anyone by this family.” She sat up in her seat and hummed. “This would be more like Cinderella.”

“Well, I’m no ugly stepsister,” rebutted Sota. He crossed his arms. “If this isn’t Shakespeare worthy, then it certainly isn’t like a cartoon. They’re definitely Romeo and Juliet.”

Their grandfather’s gaping mouth widened. 

“What’s Romeo and Juliet?” asked Shippo and Inuyasha at the same time. 

“Nevermind that!” cut in their grandfather. He set his hands flat on the table. “You haven’t asked permission! Kagome is my only granddaughter, and I certainly don’t know you enough to just accept this!”

“Accept it,” suggested Inuyasha with a hardened look. He pulled back the sleeve of his sweater and showed off the doves and kerria flowers to the old man. “Kagome has marked me, as well.” He leaned in again and scooted Shippo toward Kagome, who took their son in her arms. “Kagome is my soul partner now, and that makes her my wife in your world. She is the mother of my adopted son, and she’ll be the mother to our children when the time is right.”

It was Kagome’s turn to gape now. 

Her grandfather crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha. “This old man doesn’t accept this,” he said without breaking eye contact. 

“Grandpa!” protested Kagome. 

“This shrine has served as a holy place clean of demonkind for hundreds of years,” said the old man. “It was where Midoriko and Hitomiko married and raised the first Higurashi son. To accept a demon into this family would be an insult to their efforts.”

Kagome stood up abruptly. She still had Shippo in her arms, and he clung to her as she shook. “They are more than aware of my love for Inuyasha,” she said as calmly as possible. “I’ve told them myself that I chose him over their mission to commit genocide… They couldn’t change my mind, and neither will you. I won’t sit here and let you say the things that didn’t matter when Inuyasha wasn’t here.” 

Inuyasha was staring up at her with absolute adoration in his eyes, and Shippo was doing the same. 

“You’ve spoken to them,” stated her grandfather in disbelief.

Kagome replied curtly, “They speak to me through the powers I have. Twice they’ve told me their plan for me, but I told them I wouldn’t let history repeat itself. I told them they could stuff a sock in it because I love Inuyasha!”

The look on grandfather’s face didn’t change. Inuyasha and Shippo were gaping at her still. That was until Shippo cuddled against her and Inuyasha stood up to embrace her. All the whole, Kagome never broke her eye contact with the patriarch of the family.

“I think he’s cool,” said Sota from the sidelines. “As the next man of the house, I approve.” He raised his chin was an official air about him. “Besides, I’ve always wanted a big brother.” 

“I agree,” said their mother. “I think this situation is quite unique, and Kagome seems very happy with her choice… He’s certainly better than her previous boyfriend. I’d rather she love a kindhearted demon than some evil human being.”

“You got to admit, grandpa,” Sota said with open hands. “He’s not Hojo.”

“I’m definitely not that garbage,” said Inuyasha as he glanced back at the grandfather. “I’d never disrespect Kagome. She’s my priority along with my son now.” He clenched a fist, and Kagome could feel his arm around her tightly pressing her to him. “I would be a fool to think that I shouldn’t prove my worth to her every single day. I’ll provide and protect with my very life. I’d die before anything ever happened to her, and I don’t plan on dying any time soon. Those were my unspoken promises when I marked her, and I know she relies on me because I can back up my words.”

Kagome’s gaze went to the serious face of her man. She smiled and thought how lucky she was.

“You’d defy my decision?” asked grandfather Higurashi.

“I’d defy and fight the heavens with my bare hands if I had to,” replied Inuyasha, “if it meant spending even one peaceful minute with Kagome.”

Their grandfather and Inuyasha continued to stare for another few seconds before the grandfather relented, “You’re quite stubborn, child, but you’ll do.” He glanced at Kagome. “I certainly trust you, but…” He eyed Inuyasha. “...it’ll take time for me to trust this one. I’ve yet to see any person this dedicated.” He held out a hand. “Nonetheless, I welcome you to the Higurashi family. Don’t disappoint her, or you’ll answer to my purification powers.”

Inuyasha took his hand, and they shook firmly. Mrs. Higurashi let out a held breath, and Sota sighed as he leaned on the back of Kagome’s chair. Kagome and Inuyasha sat back down, and she felt relief run its course through her. She could see that her grandfather was doing this for her, but Inuyasha would have to back up his words to earn that trust. She smiled even bigger; her man was more than capable of exceeding any expectations set before him.

**llllllllll**

Sesshomaru tossed his long hair over his shoulder as he observed Hojo from behind the glass of the interrogation room. The walls were as small and glum as he remembered. The precinct hadn’t changed all that much actually. The ground was still concrete, and the main room was still cluttered with rickety desks and bumbling humans.

Policemen were still policemen. 

He didn’t miss anything about police work. He’d arrested people he considered sick as opposed to criminals, and he’d arrested others during a time that hadn’t been understanding. It had disgusted him. The police’s priorities hadn’t been focused on preventing crime or even helping people. Sesshomaru had seen batons and guns raised at the wrong people many times, and he’d seen illegal bills finding their way into the pockets of his fellow officers. The ever-changing focus of the precinct had led Sesshomaru to retire within fifteen years. He’d refused to serve the bourgeoisie and the uptight patriarchal vision of the government and society. His own mother had taught him differently, and to see humans embracing something else had convinced him that he’d been better off trying a different profession. 

Shiori stood next to him. She opted to remain visible with her colorful eyes and bright hair, and she’d explained those traits as colored eye contacts and lots of bleach. Sesshomaru hadn’t really minded Shiori’s choice at all. Other than those things, she appeared completely human. Her choice to remain in the force after Sesshomaru hadn’t bothered him all that much. She ran a tight ship with her partner, and she refused to go off the books unless it was dire. 

This was one of those situations.

Hojo was dressed quite sharply, and he was sitting comfortably in the folded metal chair with his hands cuffed to the table. There wasn’t a hair out of place on him, not even a tick in his face. However, Sesshomaru could smell him through the glass. The human was dying, but there was another scent that was all too familiar. 

Naraku is keeping this trash alive, thought Sesshomaru. 

When Shiori had called him with the news of making an arrest, Sesshomaru had rushed over. Shiori had filled him in on the details. The perp had been caught snooping around an apartment complex that wasn’t his own. He’d been arrested with little trouble. 

“He appeared way too intrigued,” a cop had said to Shiori. “Like he’d never seen us before. You think he’s playing mind games or something?”

Sesshomaru had rolled his eyes at that detail.

“You can sense it, can’t you?” asked Shiori. She had her arms crossed. The button-up shirt she wore was tucked into her black khakis, and her sleeves were rolled up to her elbows. The black belt on her hips carried her gun and badge. Her hair was tied back in a low bun with a pin of a shell keeping her bangs out of her face. “The guy is dying, but he’s sitting there without a care in the world.”

“It has not escaped this Sesshomaru,” he replied without taking his eyes off the human scum. “This scent under his dying flesh belongs to Naraku.”

Shiori’s eyes widened before she looked up at Sesshomaru. “N-Naraku?” she stammered. “There’s no way. Demons have been saying he’s long dead.”

Sesshomaru shook his head. “Naraku is far from dead,” he explained. He quickly gave her the details of Naraku’s survival. “So you see: this man can’t leave here or your supervision.”

Shiroi sighed. “The laws have changed since you’ve been on the force,” she said. “We can’t keep him here for too long anymore.”

“This Sesshomaru isn’t ignorant of the laws,” said Sesshomaru. He was a professor, not an illiterate twerp with his ears plugged. “You are allowed to keep him for a certain amount of time unless you have something to keep him here. This Sesshomaru will work on getting you the proof you need.”

Shiori gave a soft huff before she smiled. “Your brother is lucky to have you,” she said. She shifted on her feet after Sesshomaru just stared ahead. “...If there’s anything concrete we can pin on this Hojo guy, then it’d have to be a body or something with his DNA on it. Outside of that, he fits the profile that’s been given to the precinct. However, the profile just gave us a direction.”

Sesshomaru nodded. “Until this Sesshomaru can procure your evidence,” he said, “keep him here as long as possible.” He tried again to read Hojo’s face. Though, the man was just looking around and grinning like he was planning something in that very chair.

“I’m surprised he hasn’t asked for a lawyer yet,” muttered Shiori. 

Not surprising. “With Naraku at the helm,” said Sesshomaru, “he’d be ignorant of Hojo’s rights.” He hummed in thought. The powers of the great priestesses had become stronger in Kagome the last time he’d met her. She’d been like a cracked vase, and her energy was becoming easier to feel even miles off. As he looked at Hojo now, Sesshomaru could feel her, and he didn’t doubt that Naraku would eventually figure out how to read her energy. It seemed that the technique she’d picked up so quickly wasn’t faring well. That would make her vulnerable to Naraku’s tracking. 

A demon’s technique could only last so long with someone like her, thought Sesshomaru. He gave a soft sigh to himself. The great dog demon further figured that he’d have to find her and teach her a stronger technique to hide. After all, her ability to hide her energy at all was helping her stay out of Naraku’s hands much longer. 

The thought of the other demon actually getting his hands on Kagome made him purse his lips. His nose wrinkled at the possible tortures she’d endure under his  _ loving _ attention. Sesshomaru blinked away the horrid images and focused again on Hojo. Every part of him was caught between looking for a slip in this man’s posture and the need to just call Kagome to let her know that Hojo was in custody for a short time. 

His fetish truly knows no bounds, thought Sesshomaru. It wasn’t like he didn’t know that Naraku had a thing for priestesses. Rumors had spread fast for a time without technology, and every great demon had heard of Naraku’s odd desires to court various priestesses. Every story had ended with a bloody confrontation, especially between Naraku and Hitomiko, who had already promised herself to Midoriko. 

Naraku hadn’t been favored by any great demon, but he’d provided the best entertainment. His name had been akin to a joke. However, when he’d risen to power within a number of years and absorbed some great demons, Naraku had made himself a name. His butting heads with various great demons including Sesshomaru had drawn the wrong attention and had led to a genocide that hadn’t been recorded in any texts. 

That had been a day. He’d approached a small town with the intention of going through to continue his journey in finding a powerful opponent. The soldiers and their muskets pointed at him had been a surprise, and he’d had to raise his own hand to drop them all. At the time, the thought that humans had convinced themselves strong enough to take on a great demon like him had disgusted him, and it’d only gotten worse as waves of holy persons and soldiers alike had challenged him.

It’d been Naraku’s fault. Every demon had blamed him for the human uprising, and Sesshomaru had seen it the same way. His gallanting about had drawn all the bullets, swords, and arrows toward demon flesh. After his failure to kill Kikyo, Sesshomaru had also assumed Naraku had perished somehow. Until Kagome happened. 

“I want a lawyer!” yelled Hojo. The red in his eyes were bright. “Lawyer!” He smoothed his hair as he looked right at the glass. His gaze coincidentally met Sesshomaru’s. If it hadn’t been for the red in his eyes and the high amount of dark energy running through him, Hojo would’ve looked as dead as he smelt. 

Shiori sighed audibly before taking the radio off the back of her belt. “Get a lawyer for Mr. Hojo,” she said. “He’s finally requested one.”

“Copy,” came a voice from the other side of the radio.

“Without proof,” said Shiori as she hooked the radio back in place, “he’s as good as gone within the next twenty-four hours.”

Sesshomaru hummed. If there was any way to  _ grovel _ respectfully without getting on his knees in front of his brother, then this would do. He’d protect his brother and Kagome this way. “Then it is proof you will get,” he said. With that, he turned on his heel and left the room.

No glance was spared to the humans running amok or typing erroneously with complaints. No, the great dog demon glided over the tiles and slipped right through the too grand wooden front doors. He pulled out his cellphone and pulled up the numbers of Miroku and Kagome. 

“Hojo is in custody,” he texted Miroku. “If you have any physical evidence of Hojo’s deeds or would like to provide testimony of your assault, then you’d better get to the downtown police station.” Sesshomaru glanced about at the people walking idly by. The smells of cologne, perfume, gas, grease, and much more had a pulsing running through his head. 

“Remain with friends,” Sesshomaru texted Kagome. “Naraku is about. I’ll find you later as your powers are growing too strong for the technique I taught you. Be cautious.”

With that message sent off, Sesshomaru approached his parked truck and slid into the driver's seat. He sent another text to Jaken this time: “Look into Hojo’s whereabouts and habits, then give the relevant criminal tips to Shiori. Advise for a team to search any apartments or houses under his name or Kagome Highrashi’s name. Fail and you’ll see the error of your incompetence.”

Sesshomaru pulled out of his spot and merged into traffic along Main Street. He glanced at his phone when the screen lit up. Tapping it open, Sesshomaru quickly read Jaken’s confirmation and saw another message from Miroku. 

“It’ll be an issue explaining why I was there,” he’d messaged. “I basically went there to beat the guy dead.” Sesshomaru clenched his jaw. How could a human moronically endanger Kagome like this? He wondered no more as he recalled his brother being involved. 

“You probably egged him on,” Sesshomaru said to himself. He growled in his throat. “He clearly has much to learn.” Thoughts of tutors and private classes ran through his mind. He’d make sure Inuyasha wasn’t ignorant of this world beyond another year. 

Taking up his phone, Sesshomaru typed, “Then, you and I have a very small window to find something to keep Hojo in jail until we can pin something bigger on him. Keep Kagome safe! I’ll update you when I get more news from the precinct.” With the message sent, Sesshomaru tossed his phone on the passenger seat and sighed with another growl following. 

“Had this Sesshomaru met her first,” he started. Sesshomaru let the thought fall away as he came to a stop at a stop sign. Another car passed on their turn before he went. Apparently he didn’t go fast enough as some human had the gall to beep at him. He’d play on their terms: he rolled down the window and stuck his hand out with the bird up.

“This Sesshomaru doesn't have time for your impaired patience,” he said grimly. The rest of the day went in silence. He’d stopped by his office to gather some papers to grade and his notes for recommendations to write, then he went off to park his truck at home, a prestigious apartment building in downtown itself. He had made sure to say hi to Rin before he left to literally sniff around. The sun was setting while he was observing an alleyway that had the smell of Miroku’s blood and Hojo’s blood. A call caught his attention. It was Shiori. 

“What do you have?” Sesshomaru asked outright as he answered the call.

“He’s out.”

**llllllllll**

Sango groaned into her pillow as Miroku ran his hands gently over her back. After the ass-kicking she delivered last night, Sango took the day off. Well, Miroku had insisted she take the day off and had planned out her day. Man, he was awesome. Her next match would be in a couple of weeks, and she’d face another legend in the UFC octagon, Kaguya. 

From what she’d heard, Sango knew that Kaguya was a force. The woman had a reach advantage in all her fights, and she could deliver a heavy strike without taking more than a foot of a step. In her mind, Sango sparred with Kaguya and found herself getting pushed back with all the traded blows. She’d be bloody in the face, while Kaguya wouldn’t be even as bruised. The stats bothered her a little more than she liked, and she knew that she would have to bring on the grappling and wrestling techniques in this fight.

“Sango!” came Miroku’s voice.

Sango blinked against the pillow before turned her face to the side. Miroku was straddling her across her thighs, and he had his hands at a standstill on her back. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, so his sleeves and lion tattoo were on display in the rays of the sun streaming through their window. His orange basketball shorts were bunched up around his thighs, contrasting the colorful tattoos nicely. He was peering at her with his eyebrows tightly knit together. 

“Yeah,” she finally said. 

“I called your name like twice,” said Miroku. He took the pressure off Sango’s back. “What’s got you thinking so hard?” 

Sango sighed before grumbling into the pillow, “Kaguya.”

“What?” asked Miroku. He bent over and turned his head to give his ear optimal hearing. 

“Kaguya,” Sango repeated. She enjoyed the way he hovered over her. Miroku wasn’t exactly a model, but the man was sexy as hell. Yeah, years into their engagement, and she still looked at her own fiance like he was a prime piece. Her favorite place to tease him was his lion tattoo. The picture was fierce. She recalled their sophomore year in college when he’d gotten it; he’d said that the image would make a great warning sign. It never caught on, but the tattoo looked good on him anyway. 

Miroku sighed softly. His breath brushed her shoulder, and Sango wanted to tell him to damn her recovery and fuck her. “Don’t worry about her,” said Miroku. He sat back up and continued to rub Sango’s back. “You’ll have time during training to sharpen yourself. Right now, just relax.” 

Sango smiled. “You’re the best,” she said. “You know that?”

A chuckle was her answer. 

Sango turned over until Miroku was straddling her hips. His thighs were thick and powerful; Sango felt the temptation to run her hands on them. “I’m serious,” she said as she looked up at him. “I’m the luckiest woman in the world.”

Miroku rubbed his face, failing to hide the blush there. “Isn’t that something I’m supposed to say?” he asked. He crossed his arms as he grinned cheesily down at her. His smile was worth more than that thousand words shit, and it always made her stomach do flips with butterflies. “Given my history.”

Shaking her head, Sango set her hands on his thighs. The muscles were relaxed under her hands, and she loved that he was so vulnerable like this in every way with her. No one saw Miroku blush, ramble, think, or even appear submissive like this other than herself. 

“Of all the girls,” said Sango, “I think I was lucky to keep your fleeting attention.”

Miroku guffawed. “My attention wasn’t fleeting,” he tried with his face getting redder. 

Sango grinned as she rang her fingers up his thigh. “I’d say differently,” she replied as she tucked her hand under his shorts to rest at the base of his leg. The gooseflesh was obvious under her hands. 

“I never stopped looking at you,” Miroku explained. His crossed arms tightened. “No one could ever surpass you in anything… You already know I’ve been into you since high school.”

Sango nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “I know.” She giggled. “I still remember you in that school uniform, and you hated the tie so much.” 

“I still hate ties,” said Miroku.

“But you look so good in them,” Sango playfully rebutted. “You looked good in ties and shorts.” She sat up and slid her hands to Miroku’s ass. 

“I know my ass looks good,” joked Miroku, “but you’re in recovery right now.” He yelped at a soft pinch to his ass. “Behave!”

Sango laughed. “Relax,” she said. “I’m not going to jump you. Besides, I love it when you dote on me.”

“It’s only fair,” replied Miroku as he leaned down to touch their noses. “I will always be in your corner.” He pecked her on the lips.

“You better be,” joked Sango. She squeezed his ass again as their gazes remained intact 

“Heavens, I love you, babe,” Miroku said before kissing her again. The sound of his phone went off, and Miroku broke away from her. 

Sango raised a brow before sitting up and watching Miroku read his text. His lips tightened before he tossed the phone on the bed and immediately pulled on the nearest shirt.

“Miroku?” said Sango.

“We got to go,” answered Miroku. “It’s about Kagome.” He grabbed his phone and a pack of charms and sutras from their dresser. Then, he pulled out his staff from the closet.

Without wasting any time, Sango sprang from the bed and pulled on some green sweats. She picked up her bag with Hiraikotsu in and followed after her fiancé out the door. Whatever was happening, Miroku looked more spooked than she felt. 

**llllllllll**

Inuyasha watched his Kagome manipulate her powers, while her grandfather stood beside him and observed with deep scrutiny in his eyes. She had changed into some priestess clothing, while Inuyasha donned his normal fire rat robes. His son still wore the onesie; the kid liked it too much to take it off. Shippo was playing soccer with Sota elsewhere in the shrine. His ear flicked. He could hear his son laughing and yelling with Sota, who was explaining how to kick the ball. It warmed his heart; Shippo wasn’t moping around about Hakudoshi. The little guy needed the distraction. 

Sota and Mrs. Higurashi weren’t bad at all. Kagome had been right when she’d given Inuyasha the rundown of the two. They’d been pretty joyful, and they had been happy to meet him. 

After dinner, Sota had pulled him around the house, giving him the tour. He now knew the location of the videogames, the snacks, the bathroom, Sota’s bedroom, and Kagome’s childhood bedroom. There had been a mattress in Kagome’s old room, and Inuyasha had the terrible thought of eating her out or just plain fucking her on that mattress. It’d have been a type of revenge for the old man sticking his nose where it hadn’t belonged.

“Kagome used to stay in here for hours getting ready for dances and dates,” Sota had said. “I was smaller at the time, so it may have seemed like hours ‘cause she didn’t look that much different.” He’d shrugged. 

“Thanks,” Inuyasha had told him, “for not freaking out about who I am.”

Sota had waved the idea off with his hand. “Please,” he’d replied, “you’re like the coolest person she’s ever introduced us to.” He put a hand on Inuyasha’s shoulder, which had been amusing as the kid hadn’t been so tall compared to him. “By the way, you never explained how you two got tatted like this.” He gestured to the marks. 

Inuyasha had avoided that explanation upon Kagome’s suggestion. “Well, Kagome and I just had to be vulnerable,” he’d explained. It’d been a half-assed description of the bonding, but it hadn’t been off. Sex had made them openly vulnerable, and their souls had been able to join together easily that way. “Then, our souls made an agreement. Like marriage.”

“Oh,” Sota had said with little pizzazz in his voice. “Sounds simple, but I won’t push. I know when adults are hiding things for the benefit of kids. I’m like sixteen by the way, but I won’t push.” 

Inuyasha had wanted to laugh. That had been a Shippo-esque kind of reaction. He wound’t fall for it. 

Mrs. Higurashi hadn’t been so accepting of the same explanation. The woman had known which types of questions to ask, and Kagome hadn’t been there to monitor his answers as she’d been starting up her training with her grandfather outside. He’d ended up giving the exact necessary details to his new mother, who had simply nodded her head as if the whole thing had been so simple. 

Aside from her probing, Mrs. Higurashi had been pleasant. She’d asked for his help in cleaning up, having refused Kagome’s offer to help earlier. Inuyasha had figured she’d done it on purpose to bond with him or something. It had worked. He’d helped and learned exactly how to wash and organize dishes. They’d talked about the kitchen, fun stories of Kagome’s childhood, and how to integrate Inuyasha into modern society. It’d turned out that being a carpenter would actually help with his desire to build a home from scratch for Kagome and Shippo. 

“When I have grandkids,” Mrs. Higurashi had said, “I wish to know right away. I’d like to knit something special.”

“You’ll be the first to know,” Inuyasha had promised. 

Now he was outside. He was watching and hoping to catch any semblance of offers for his help. 

“Again,” said the grandfather. 

Inuyasha blinked and glanced back at his woman. She was churning her powers into a whirlpool and bringing it back to stand tall like a pillar. He swallowed as he watched the various dog demons running up and down the pools of pink and white without care. It was beautiful to witness. A grin played on his lips as he glanced down at the old man, who he knew could very well see those same demon dogs. 

Kagome grunted as she brought her energy to resemble a pillar again before waving it away. She panted and wiped her brow with the back of her hand. “I want to try one more time,” she called out to the old man, who nodded his head at her. She went back to creating a storm with her energy and restructuring it. 

He’d always felt pride when he looked at her, and Inuyasha didn’t feel any different now. His woman was a legend in the flesh. She’d bring peace in whatever way she saw fit. 

A frown replaced his grin as his mind went to Naraku. The demon was still out there, and he was hunting down his Kagome like she was prey. He’d sniffed the demon’s scent around Miroku’s and Sango’s apartment, but the scent had been old. It’d been mixed with other smells like cologne, perfume, body spray, and gasoline. He’d shared that information with Miroku only, and they’d both concluded that Hojo had been there at some point. It had unnerved Miroku, and the man had suggested they try getting him again. Inuyasha had agreed, and they’d further agreed to hash out the details in a few days. 

“Excellent,” said the old man. The grandfather approached Kagome and her rendering of a small shrine house. “You have such control over a small portion of your powers. You’ll be using all of it in no time. The next step should be concealing your energy to a smaller space.”

Inuyasha’s ear twitched at that. The old man wasn’t off about her energy. Some days ago, he’d barely felt it at all since she’d learned how to conceal it. Now, he could feel it more. 

“I’m using all of it,” said Kagome. “I feel my power everywhere.”

The old man shook his head. “You’re only using a quarter of it,” he explained, “which is still more than what you used when you’d started.”

“I don’t understand,” replied Kagome. She placed her hands on her hips. “I was under the impression that this was all of it.”

“I’m not reading you wrong,” insisted her grandfather. “You may not have any more of my seals, but you’re barely keeping it all under your control as we speak.” He took up a stance beside her, and she mirrored him. “The technique you’re using to keep your energy bottled up is preventing you from using it all, and its primary focus is to keep your energy from spewing everywhere. It’s surely a demon’s technique as demons either bottle it all up or release it all in their true forms.”

The old man wasn’t wrong. The technique was beyond familiar; his wolf demon siblings all used it to keep their humanoid forms or engage their wolf forms. Inuyasha himself didn’t need it all that much as the sword on his hip helped keep his demonic energy in check. Had he not been given the sword upon his time of rightful inheritance, Inuyasha had been sure he’d have given into the demonic energy. After all, his demonic energy would’ve overtaken him within seconds with him fighting it to his last bit of will. His circumstances were different from his brother. His brother. Sesshomaru. Then, he recalled that Kagome had explained meeting Sesshomaru for the first time and learning how to control her powers by imagining an urn or something. Of course, his brother would suggest a demon technique.

Moron, thought Inuyasha. 

“It did help out a lot,” said Kagome sheepishly. “If Sesshomaru hadn’t said anything, I think that worse things could’ve happened. Besides, he looked really uncomfortable when I wasn’t controlling anything.”

Inuyasha quietly scoffed to himself. His brother hardly showed any emotion to anyone. The most he’d ever got out of him was the damned hand on the shoulder. He shivered. That had been so weird, and it’d made him so uncomfortable that he’d wanted to crawl out of his own skin. The conversation hadn’t been any better, and all he could think about had been all the times Sesshomaru hadn’t shown up as a brother should’ve. Koga had been a better older brother figure than Sesshomaru, and the damn wolf had picked way more fights. 

Focusing back on his woman, Inuyasha felt a calm wash over him. It’d all been worth it. History damned and all; it paled. It’d been like he’d told Sesshomaru: he had a woman who loved him, a son, and family in the mountains. 

“It was a band-aid solution, my dear,” said the old man. “For a priestess, your powers are much more complex. You have more of it, and much can come from it.”

There was a thoughtful look on her face as she tapped her chin. “Like making flowers grow?” asked Kagome. She stared down at her grandfather, who was blinking blankly back at her.

“Hm?” hummed her grandfather. 

Inuyasha walked up beside them and added, “It’s true. I’ve destroyed enough trees to make a small town, and she made it all grow back.” It would be hard to forget the way flowers and leaves came back radiant and lush after being obliterated. 

The old man raised a brow with an excited  _ ah _ . “I’ve heard our ancestors were strong enough to heal with their powers alone when in a pinch,” he said. “To hear about regenerating plant life is unheard of. Nothing in our family records indicate the matriarchs having such gifts.”

Inuyasha pursed his lips. As far as he knew, only Kikyo had been able to do any healing until Kagome. It never occurred to him that there had been others as strong as Kikyo herself. Just how much didn’t he know?

“The Great Three were all-powerful priestesses,” said Kagome as she looked down at her hands. “They’ve probably done way more than what we know already.” She smiled with a gleaming look in her eye, and Inuyasha could see that there were thoughts on her mind just from looking at her sudden smile. 

Was she thinking about The Great Three? Who the heck were they? 

“Kagome?” said Inuyasha. He touched her shoulder. Her body heat was high, and her sweat was soaked through her clothes. When she looked up at him, he questioned how he could’ve been lost in his own thoughts to not notice the mere droplets of sweat on her brow. “You’ve been working so hard.”

That smile returned to her face. “It’s no big deal.”

“Downplaying your powers is never wise,” came her grandfather’s wisdom. He stepped between Inuyasha and Kagome, effectively shoving Inuyasha aside. “You’re still only waving around twenty-five percent of your powers, young lady.”

Inuyasha growled. Granted the old man had made it clear that they weren’t exactly on friendly terms, Inuyasha wasn’t exactly into this little interruption. He snapped his mouth shut when the little grandpa pointed a finger in his face. 

“You keep your opinions to yourself,” warned the old man. 

“Grandpa!” exclaimed Kagome. She took his hand out of Inuyasha’s face. “Please, Inuyasha is  _ my _ husband! Respect him as such.” Her eyes were boring strongly into her grandfather’s steely gaze. 

Inuyasha felt his cheeks warm. His woman was standing up for him with her own kin. Looking between their quiet staring, Inuyasha could see that Kagome was indeed of her family. This old man surely taught her how to hold herself when it mattered. 

“You’re not budging,” commented the grandfather as he set his hands behind his back.

“I won’t budge even after the sun sets,” ground out Kagome through her puckered lips. 

Wow, she’s adorable, thought Inuyasha. 

He looked between the two with his ears twitching at each huff and soft snort each person made. The grandfather hummed under his breath, then Kagome growled softly to herself. The warmth in his cheeks sunk away and slithered right down to the regions of his groin. Another growl left her lips, and Inuyasha felt his skin rise with gooseflesh. The surprising part was the pleasant warmth that burned so good under each line of his marks. The greatest warmth was traveling between his chest and his dick.

Inuyasha tore his eyes away and glanced down at his rising cock. Go away! berated Inuyasha. 

“A mule can’t wish to overcome the will of a mountain,” muttered the old man with a sigh. He straightened up his back and raised his chin. “This mule will get a move on.”

It was then that Inuyasha saw the glow of Kagome’s eyes. They were just as gold as his, and he knew what really moved her grandfather, the love and stubbornness of a soul bound woman. Inuyasha grinned. He really wanted to kiss her now. 

Kagome and her grandfather got into a peaceful stance. They stood upright with their hands at their sides. Inuyasha took a step back and listened to their calm breathing. “Kagome,” said the old man, “you wouldn’t focus to trap your powers, you would focus on keeping them within range of yourself.” The sound of the old man’s deep breath rang in Inuyasha’s ears. “Step back, half-demon. Unless you wish to feel the full range of Kagome’s purifying powers, you will heed my caution.”

Inuyasha took a few steps back and checked over his shoulder for Shippo. He spotted his son playing by the old tree that occupied the center of the shrine. His son was laughing and balancing the black and white soccer ball on his head. Sota was being a good uncle and praising him for being so good at that trick. A smile graced Inuyasha’s face before he brought his attention back to Kagome. 

“Feel the ground,” said the old man. “Feel the air and energies around you. Notice the smooth intake of air as you breathe in and out. When you believe to be able to touch the very air in front of you, imagine your own powers coinciding with those elements. Release the hold you’ve put on your energy and pull it back into you… I only want to feel your energy when I’m within three feet of you.”

A comforting warmth enveloped Inuyasha’s eyes and the marked skin on his body, and he gaped at the massive tendrils of pink and white waving about like maddened vines. Some of it was connected to him; it tickled a little. Inuyasha reached up and touched one line of pink and felt a shocking sensation on his fingertips. He brought his hand back down and observed the blunt tips of his nails grow back into sharp claws. His ears perked at the sudden howl of multiple dog demons. Looking up with a parting still on his lips, Inuyasha saw the tendrils take shape into pink and white dog demons. Each one had his markings and eye color with that tipped tail. Instead of whipping about in the air, the dogs were running around freely and howling together. They reminded him of his wolf pack back in the mountains. 

The dog demons drew in closer and closer until they sank beneath Kagome’s clothes. There was an array of pink and white lights shining from beneath the clothing, and the biggest light was from her back. These lights sparkled like snowfall, and the half-demon felt a sudden impulse to cry in happiness. He held back the burning in his eyes. Instead, Inuyasha grinned a fang-filled grin. Her holy powers manifested in such a beautiful way because they were connected; words in stories or poems couldn’t capture it all. 

Whoever the great three were and Kikyo herself couldn’t compare. Inuyasha admitted it to himself again. The most powerful priestess in this country stood before him, and she promised her very life to him as he did his to her. 

She was beauty. She was power. She was love incarnate. She was Kagome Higurashi, his soul partner for life. 

**llllllllll**

Kagome opened her eyes and saw the last of the pink and white dog demons disappear under her clothes. Her skin was hot, but she didn’t sweat more from it. The heat of her power was soothing in the heat of the summer sun. She took in a deep breath and smiled widely. She could feel everything around her. Suddenly, those movies in cinemas didn’t seem all that far-fetched with the energies trope.

Inuyasha’s energy brushed against her from behind, while her grandfather’s energy brushed against hers at her side. Every part of her body pulsed comfortably, especially under her marks. The dog demon on her back pulsed and radiated a comforting feeling throughout her torso. Her fingertips were tingling, so she glanced down at her hands and saw a faint shimmering on each tip.

Grinning, Kagome brought up her hands and formed a heart out of her energy in the air. “This is amazing,” she said. “I feel in complete control.”

Her grandfather smiled softly. “Yes,” he said. “Now, your sensitivity and hold on your power are most important… I know you must think that I’m wrong to still believe that your powers are a lonely gift.” 

Kagome turned to him. An uneasy feeling entered her gut. She did forget he’d said that, but then again, she hadn’t believed it in the first place. 

Her grandfather continued looking ahead. “One slip up past this point,” he warned, “could endanger the half-demon or the little fox.” His tone wasn’t smug or humble, but it was enough to get Inuyasha growling again. There was a faint pucker to his lips that had Kagome’s heart pounding. 

“I meant what I said,” promised Kagome. She could feel the heat in her body increasing. “I’ll get stronger and master my powers.”

“Calm yourself, my dear,” said her grandfather. “Your emotions and your powers aren’t independent of each other.” He was so calm, too calm. He turned to her and glanced toward Inuyasha. Following his sight, Kagome saw Inuyasha holding tight to his sword and sweating profusely. His eyes were red, and the marks on his face were coming through. She could see the way the sword was desperately consuming his demonic energy to balance him.

With a sharp intake of air, Kagome quickly took up that calm stance and took a slow breath. She did this a few more times until Inuyasha appeared less disturbed. Swallowing thickly, Kagome looked to her grandfather. He was right. He was so right, and she found herself despising it. Kagome was now a threat to her own family. She was about to open her mouth when she noticed a bead of sweat on her grandfather’s brow. 

“Is my power affecting you?” asked Kagome. She reached out but hesitated to touch her grandfather. 

With a soft sigh, her grandfather nodded once. “Your power is overwhelming to me,” he admitted before coughing into his sleeve. He hacked, and Kagome put her hands on his shoulders.

“Do you need water?” asked Kagome. She glanced at Inuyasha, who shook his head like an annoyed puppy. He did catch her eyes and glanced at her grandfather.

“I’m on it,” said Inuyasha before he dashed off to the house. 

Her grandfather coughed one more time before straightening his posture. “No need to fuss,” he said. “Come.” He walked over to a bench with Kagome at his side, and they sat down. 

“Will it really be like this forever?” asked Kagome.

Her grandfather eyed her. “You said you’d master your powers,” he rebutted. Then, he smiled softly. “Your power is great, and it is a gift, Kagome. There is no shame in how powerful it is. As you know, I’m an old man now… It may be best that Miroku take over your training completely from here. He’d be able to withstand your powers better than me.”

“But,” began Kagome. She didn’t finish.

“I’m not ashamed to admit my limit,” explained her grandfather. He rested his hands on his lap before gazing up at the branches of the overarching tree of the shrine. “Miroku is well trained, and he’ll be able to guide you on meditating and further manipulating your powers.” He gave a content sigh. “You still have so much to learn, about what you can do and what limits you have.” 

Inuyasha finally approached with a glass of water, which her grandfather took with a nod of thanks to her husband. “You okay?” asked Inuyasha as he crossed his arms.

Smiling, her grandfather replied, “I’m just old.”

“Grandfather,” said Kagome softly. 

“Now, now,” chided her grandfather as he patted her shoulder. “I’m not going anywhere yet.” He held the glass up and took a sip with a sigh; his gaze never left the lip of the cup. “I’ll admit: I’m proud to be able to witness your powers, Kagome. There’s nothing quite like what you have.” He glanced at her, and Kagome was able to see the emotion in his irises alone. “I still believe your power is a lonely gift, but… I’m not against being proven wrong.” 

Kagome returned a soft smile. It’d take just a bit of practice.

**llllllllll**

The afternoon was calm with the sun beginning its descent, and Kagome felt refreshed after her shower. Shippo and Inuyasha were sharing their bathtime, and Sota had offered to show them how to use it in Kagome’s stead. 

“You worked hard today,” Sota had said. “I’ll help out my new brother and nephew.”

His words had been absolutely cute, and Kagome couldn’t deny him a chance to bond with Inuyasha and Shippo. She loved that Sota was immensely interested in his new family members, and she loved that her mother wanted to dote on them as she did Sota. Her grandfather was easing up around Inuyasha more. He’d allowed Inuyasha to carry him to the shrine’s store to organize merchandise, and Inuyasha had stayed to help him out. 

Kagome pulled her white sweater tighter around her shoulders as she sat at the bench in front of the large shrine tree. She wore a red crop top and a black skirt now. Once Inuyasha and Shippo were done with their shower and getting dressed, they’d head off to Miroku’s and Sango’s apartment to join them for dinner at The Cheap since they hadn’t been able to do so with the change in Sango’s schedule. 

Sighing in content, Kagome pulled out her phone and looked at the picture of her family with a huge smile. Today was just perfect.

An extra cold breeze blew through the shrine, and Kagome shivered. “I don’t remember the weather app saying it was supposed to be so chilly,” she said to herself. She glanced further down the screen and noticed a red box by her messaging app. Did Miroku or Sango message her? There were a few texts. She tapped on it and saw Sesshomaru’s name on the screen first. Did she give him her number? “Wha--”

“--Those weather apps aren’t always reliable,” came a very foreign masculine voice. 

Glancing up, Kagome gaped at the sight of Hojo. Her heart was beating wildly, but she was frozen in place. Her hands shook in place, and her phone felt so heavy in her hand. Her eyes were wide.

Why was he here? How did he get here? How did he know where she was?

Why didn’t I sense him? Kagome asked herself. And why does he sound so different?

“You look surprised,” said Hojo. His voice was much deeper, and there was a light edge to it. Coupled with his red eyes, his energy, now pouring out, was heavy. The air felt thick and grainy against her skin, meaning his energy wasn’t right. It even burned. The sensation sent chills throughout her skin.

Hojo appeared as if he were dressed for some very formal event; there wasn’t a hair or wrinkle out of place. His expression matched his attire, regal and arrogant. He brought a hand up and brushed her cheek with his knuckles.

His touch was so cold.

Kagome felt her breathing coming in quicker and quicker. Her eyes were beginning to burn. “Get away from me!” she yelled before tearing herself from her seat. She took two steps before she felt a hand on her shoulder, and her feet stopped. Why did she stop?

Her body wouldn’t listen as Hojo pulled her and hoisted her onto his shoulder with one arm alone. She willed herself to struggle, scream, and summon her powers, but nothing came. She glanced about and saw a mirror in Hojo’s free arm. 

“Don’t worry,” said Hojo. “I’ll take good care of you.” He turned and began walking right out the front torii of the shrine. Each step gracefully made her stomach sink lower and lower. 

There was darkness creeping at the edges of her eyes; her body was growing lethargic. Why weren’t her powers working? Frustration wasn’t the right word for what she felt right now. With every ounce of strength and will in her body, Kagome yelled, “Inuyasha!”


	13. Bitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naraku finally gets what he wants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope that this chapter was satisfactory. I had a time writing this out. I hope to have chapter 14 up next week, but I will say that I have a lot more responsibilities on my plate now. Nonetheless, I will post the last chapter and close it out with you all. 
> 
> I'll also post the title and summary of the story I'm working on (also Inuyasha and InuKag).
> 
> Thanks!

Pausing in fixing his traditional clothes, Inuyasha experienced a chill like fingers pulling apart his skin. Inuyasha’s adrenaline pulsed through him as his ears twitched harshly atop his head.  _ Get away from me! _ That was Kagome’s voice. 

“Kagome!” he exclaimed before tearing out of the room. He didn’t pause to see Sota or Mrs. Higurashi trying to get him to slow down. His feet traversed the flooring faster than hail pummeling the earth. The door swung open with such force that it hung off awkwardly, pointing right in Inuyasha’s path. The cement was an unwelcome burn to the balls of his feet, but the sight before him surpassed that pain by leagues. 

Right at the torii, Inuyasha saw Hojo—no, Naraku holding Kagome as if she were spoils of war from years before. The smell of death clawed at every surface of his nostrils and stung his eyes as he got closer and closer. Naraku must’ve sensed him, too, as the puppet man turned to smirk at him. 

The mirror in Naraku’s hand glowed with a sickening purple color. The sourest smell came from its reflective depth, but Inuyasha ignored it in favor of Kagome. She was looking at him, but her body didn’t match the wide red of panic circling her sclera. Her tears streamed down her face as he reached out for her hand, which twitched as she visibly struggled to move. 

What he didn’t expect was a portal to open right at the center of the torii. The portal was an open door, showing the way into an expanse of nothingness. The morbid smell went straight into his lungs, and Inuyasha would’ve hacked it up. 

“See you later,” said Naraku in his stormy voice, “Inuyasha.”

“No, you--” started Inuyasha. He was close. So very close. His claws were right there by Kagome’s hand. He was cut off by the simple step Naraku took before the darkened moon of a portal came to a close. With it, death and rot disappeared. “Kagome!” His lungs tensed as he yelled her name into the coming night. 

I… I failed, thought Inuyasha.

His Tetsaiga pulsed at his side, beating against his growing energy. It was a cold lick against his heated body, but it failed to break Inuyasha’s attention away from the torii. He reached out and grasped at the air, but all his claws got was the very nothingness that his attempts amounted to. Inuyasha’s lip twitched as his fangs grew in, and he lazily eyed his hand where the claws were now surging from his fingertips. 

A shaky intake of breath reminded Inuyasha that Kagome’s scent was missing. It was as if the portal had sucked everything into it with Naraku. He despised it. Inuyasha snarled out at the air of the stairway down into the street below. His skin was akin to the surface of the sun as he howled, hoping that his wolf brethren could hear his cry. Could they hear him? Could they hear his plea?

A sullen chirping filled his laid back ears, and the familiar fragrance of kerria flowers replaced the sour chords in his nose. His chest rose as he inhaled deeply, feeling the magma of his emotions cool in fumes from his nose. His teeth minimized, and his salt stung eyes searched for that scent, her scent, the smell of Kagome’s soul. 

A strained whimper came up with his heaving breaths. 

“Inuyasha!” came Shippo’s voice. 

Turning at the sound, Inuyasha saw his family. Yes, his new family. Mrs. Higurashi and Sota were still as they stared at him, and Inuyasha glanced down at Shippo, who was dressed as a tyrannosaurus rex now and gesturing to his face. Inuyasha mimicked him and felt along the smooth of his cheek, knowing that the marks were still there.

“Are you just going to stand there?” came the grandfather’s voice. The old man walked from behind Mrs. Higurashi. He was bent forward as he walked with his hands behind his back. “You said you’d provide and protect with your very life.” He raised his chin, casting his sight down his nose at Inuyasha. A weight pressed down at the half-demon’s shoulders. “Go and bring my granddaughter back. If you’re worth the marks you’ve put on her, then you’ll uphold your word, Inuyasha.”

The words were lightning. Inuyasha felt the cool of his sword as it pulsed again beside him; the contrast soothed the sting in his heart. It was time to go back home. He placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. Inuyasha couldn’t wait for anyone else. Not Miroku, not Sango, and definitely not Sesshomaru. 

“I’ll bring her back,” promised Inuyasha as he looked everyone in the eyes. He looked Shippo in the eyes last. “Come on, Shippo.”

Shippo’s eyes brightened as he stepped forward and hopped onto Inuyasha’s shoulder. He didn’t wrap himself in Inuyasha’s hair like he usually did. This time, Shippo held tight to Inuyasha’s robe. 

“Are you sure he should be going?” asked Sota. He stepped up to Inuyasha. “My nephew is so small.”

Inuyasha gave a wry grin. “Shippo may be small, Sota,” he replied, “but this little guy is a warrior.” He patted Shippo on the head. “He’s been fighting at my side for hundreds of years.”

Sota’s brows raised as he stared back and forth between Inuyasha and Shippo. The little fox demon puffed his chest and grinned with his head held high. There was a mature edge to his features that even Inuyasha was noticing to have developed recently. Then, Sota sighed before nodding his head. “Yeah, alright,” he said. “Just come back with my sister. I'm trusting you, too, you know?”

“Don’t worry, Uncle Sota, grandmother, and great grandfather,” said Shippo before his father could open his mouth. He made a fist with a hard look on his face. “My pops and I will bring mom back.”

“Be careful,” said Mrs. Higurashi. It was her turn to step forward, and she hugged Inuyasha, who felt that familiar love and warmth in her arms. She let him go.

“I’ll be back,” said Inuyasha. Without wasting another second, he turned on his heel and leaped into the air. Below him, the stairs and streets were nothing. His feet touched the walls of tall buildings and light posts, and he hopped off the tops of cars and larger trucks. He thought of Miroku and Sango. They'd be disappointed with him.

I hope they can forgive me, Inuyasha thought. He paused atop a tree and inhaled the heavy smog of the city air. It was bitter down his throat and chalky in his lungs, but he sorted through every single smell until he caught a whiff of the kerria flowers. He grinned before turning to the sight of the barrier not too far off. 

What many partnered demons knew and humans didn’t was that the tying of two souls always left a thread of connection. For demons who relied heavily on their eyesight, they could see that literal threat as a golden mist. For demons who had an impeccable hearing, they could hear the melodic thrumming that tied them. For demons who relied heavily on their sense of smell, they could follow the thread made of the souls’ signature scent themselves. 

In Inuyasha’s case, the thread smelled just like the kerria flowers, wild and beautiful. He followed after it through wide alleys, over tall buildings, and between grouped humans. The petals of the scent touched his nose with every step, and Inuyasha moved faster. He didn’t care if he left cracks in cement or dents in poles. His woman was on the other side of this thread. He’d have her back.

Shippo hadn’t made a sound the entire way. The little fox just held tight to Inuyasha’s robe. His eyes remained trained ahead, and his tail twitched behind him. The little guy was making a face that Inuyasha had seen plenty of times before, including the fight with the ferals. He’d said it before: Shippo was growing up fast, and the kid was entirely in this fight whether he disagreed or not. 

A surge of warmth and excitement pooled in Inuyasha’s chest and throat, but he didn’t grin or smirk. His proud feelings could wait. It’d be disrespectful to see Shippo as his loving son before seeing him for the warrior and man he became. Yeah, his son was beyond ready to fight beside him as an equal. 

Swallowing it all down, Inuyasha’s face hardened as the barrier came into view within one block. The kerria flowers were stronger than ever now. Leaping from the building, Inuyasha drew Tetsaiga from its sheath. A red coloring overtook the large blade before an electric shock of pink and white traveled from his chest to his arm and into his blade. Combining with his raging demonic energy, Inuyasha witnessed the red barrier-breaking Tetsaiga run rampant with pink and white jagged stripes. 

He raised his blade above his head, and Inuyasha yelled, “Let me through!” His blade met the high waves of the barrier before opening a crescent for him to slip through. The barrier closed back up behind him, and Inuyasha landed in the nearest tree. The branch was coarse under his feet as he dug his claws into the bark of the trunk to keep himself steady. 

The fresh air ran into his lungs as Inuyasha pulled in a deep breath and aimed his muzzle at the mountains. A howl worthy of full-blooded dog demons rushed forth from his maw. He drew in another breath and howled again. His voice was a flute’s wish as he kept going. Shippo’s voice joined his in a high pitched tune. His ears fluttered before lying back down for one final howl, and Inuyasha swore he heard a thundering howl from outside the barrier right before the familiar cries of his wolf brethren answered him. 

Inuyasha sheathed his sword and broke through the brush of the trees. He followed the familiar heavy tones of Koga, and as he drew in closer, Inuyasha could smell the musky furs and hear the heavy grunts of Ayame and Koga. When he finally met them among the roots of a tree, Inuyasha felt his energy spike again. 

Koga had a chief’s paint on his face. There were spiked reds running along his jaw, indicating the blood of his enemies on his teeth, and there were traditional wolf demon ruins painted on his forehead. Ayame didn’t have the same paint; they just had the paint of a feather on their cheek, most likely Kagura’s blessing. 

“Brother,” said Koga as he stepped forward and put his hand on Inuyasha’s free shoulder. “We’re here. We heard your call.” He wasn’t wearing a weapon: everyone in the mountains knew that the chief carried the Goraishi, a set of sacred wolf demon claws that only appear on the chief’s right hand. He was holding Inuyasha’s shoulder with that deadly hand.

“This fight,” replied Inuyasha, “will not be easy. We face Naraku once and for all.” The look on Koga’s and Ayame’s faces didn’t change. It was endearing in its own way. Inuyasha respected the close bonds between all canine demons in the mountains, especially that of the main wolf demon tribe. They would all fight with their fellow canine demons, no matter the situation. For him, this was both Koga’s and Ayame’s loyal response to his plea. He’d done the same for them many times, and he’d do them again.

Ayame stepped forward and snarled, “That bastard will pay with his blood. I still haven't forgotten what their pet did to my woman.” They had a sword on their hip this time around, and Inuyasha could tell they meant to slice into their enemy. 

“He took my momma,” added Shippo, “and he took my best friend.” He stood tall on Inuyasha’s shoulder. “You all can count on me!”

Grinning, Ayame set a hand on the kid’s head before saying, “We will definitely be relying on you, nephew.”

“Do you know where he is?” asked Koga. 

Sniffing the air, Inuyasha turned toward the path of the kerria flowers. He pointed off in a direction away from the mountains and deeper into the forest. “We’ll find him that way,” he said with calm barely in his voice. “My woman, my Kagome is there and waiting for us… Let’s go!”

No more questions or statements left their mouths as they set to hunting like the pack they were.

**llllllllll**

Naraku chuckled at the image of Inuyasha’s out held hand and panicked face. Those golden eyes were shining with a delicacy, fear. The mirror did its job in closing off the portal just in time for Inuyasha’s snarl to be cut off. How uncouth the sound was in his ears, but Naraku didn’t expect much of a half-demon like him.

His gaze turned from the mirror itself to Hojo, who held onto Kagome with such ease. He snorted softly. That strength was his; Naraku wouldn’t expect weakness from a puppet under his very command. However, he could faintly read the fatigue in the dying limbs, and he could still see the images of Hojo’s desire to cradle Kagome with care and try to shake her of her frozen state. Of course, she’d be unconscious now. His Kanna mirror was powerful enough to alter all in its vicinity with a simple reflection. 

Hojo had been ever so useful. The man had known many things about Kagome. A lot were personal, ranging from favorite color to preferences during sex. The more useful bits had been Kagome’s habits. Hojo had kept tabs on Kagome throughout their entire relationship. He’d tracked her on his more insecure days, he’d memorized her schedule each week, and he’d accessed her passwords to her emails and social media accounts just to check on what she’d be doing with anyone, especially Miroku. 

The man had given Naraku all of the keys so willingly, and it had been all so delicious. Hojo had been exceptional, but he’d been even better in just being easier to manipulate. Naraku had gone to great lengths to orchestrate complex manipulations back in his day. Hojo had been so easy that Naraku had faith other humans would fall at his feet just as easily, dead or devoted. 

Hojo had remembered the shrine this morning when they’d been in that precinct, and it had been Hojo’s memory of his rights that had gotten them out of there, as well. It’d been through Hojo that Naraku was now technologically literate and knowledgeable of any events, past and present. The demon was more than prepared to direct the masses. He’d steered Hojo to the shrine and had captured its entirety in the small mirror before ascending the steps. He’d been able to trap Kagome’s conscience a little at a time, and he’d been able to slow Inuyasha’s movement. It’d all played even better than he could’ve thought. 

Its occurrence was exhilarating.

You will have to be content with just holding her for now, thought Naraku to Hojo’s silent stare. He let his thoughts run free with a smirk on his face: every intention was clear now that Hojo was worth no more than his flesh suit. The images in his head turned from loving Kagome to wanting to throttle the very master that kept Hojo’s body together. Naraku licked his lips as he blocked those images and returned his own. 

For Hojo, Naraku was aware it was worse than sinking sand. Naraku showed him his own demon hands cupping Kagome’s face and her adoring eyes upon him. He showed his puppet his intention to mark her with his very soul. He replaced those silly purple marks on her face with that of a dark webbing, accenting the red in her eyes. Spiders would adorn her body with fangs raised in threat or spreading their legs over their webs. She would make even a demoness quiver at the sight of her. The image alone stirred him up, and Naraku raised his eyes to Kagome’s still form. He parted his lips to speak when Byakuya cut him off. 

“Well,” came Byakuya’s voice from behind, “looks like your puppet stole my glory, father.” He had his arms crossed as he came to stand beside Naraku. A pout sat on his face. “I was hoping to get the priestess myself.”

An urge to lash out for interrupting his thoughts washed through him, but Naraku kept his face passive. “You still have unfinished business,” he replied. “The priestess doesn’t disregard the reaction that will be upon us this day. You will keep watch over the west and be sure no one disturbs me.” He waved away Byakuya.

“As you wish, father,” said Byakuya. His pout became a smirk. “I’ll take this as an open invitation to decimate all your enemies.” He turned away with a flip of his hair and reached into his pocket.

Naraku smirked as well as he glimpsed Byakuya stepping away on to a crane and taking to the air. Byakuya was indeed a favored son, but he wouldn’t measure up to his first. He gazed out toward the garden, where Hakudoshi sat cross-legged with a halberd resting against his shoulder. The clothes on his body were all blue and purple, matching Naraku’s attire. His eyes were closed as he rested among those who were more dead than himself.

He hadn’t expected Byakuya to bring Hakudoshi without his lower half, and he hadn’t expected Byakuya to actually enjoy ripping another piece of his brother. The behavior had been befitting of a demon, but it had irritably reminded him of Hojo. Nonetheless, Byakuya had served his purpose there and had returned Naraku’s firstborn to him. He’d despised the odd behavior Hakudoshi had shown him: baring his teeth surely hadn’t been something he’d taught his son. From that alone, he’d immediately figured just how closely associated his son had been with Inuyasha’s group, enough to learn dog tricks. 

Pushing that aside, Naraku had reabsorbed Hakudoshi and reformed him into a whole being once again. Then, he’d pulled out Hakudoshi’s independent conscience and stored it in the Kanna mirror. All that had been left at his rebirth had been Hakudoshi’s innate brutality, strength, and obedience. Naraku fondly remembered testing his son’s new persona by having him attack ferals with a halberd that Hakudoshi had made with his own bones. Yes, he had given his firstborn some new abilities, including a faster regeneration rate. 

Bringing his hands together behind his back, Naraku ordered, “Take my priestess to her cage.” He carefully watched Hojo walk over toward the garden, approaching Hakudoshi. As expected, his puppet laid Kagome out right next to Hakudoshi. “Stand aside. You’ll soon play your last part.” Hojo’s fighting didn’t cease; the images were trying to occupy his mind. 

Snorting amusedly, Naraku approached Kagome’s form and knelt beside her. She was on her back, and her eyes were closed. The purple marks on her face reminded him that he’d have to painfully undo the soulbond and replace the marks. At that last bit, he licked his lips and grinned. With an outstretched hand, Naraku touched her skin and felt an unusual warmth, one not entirely human. 

“The Sacred Jewel,” hummed Naraku with glee. He ran his hand down her face, neck, and atop her breast. Right at the center, the warmth was the strongest. It was making his touch unwelcome as a shocking feeling pricked at his hand like arrow tips. “My dear Kagome, you are the jewel incarnate.” His grin became the wicked stretch of a scythe as his gaze went up to the barrier. The colors were all there and flurried. “You knew. Didn’t you, Kikyo?” He kept his hand over Kagome’s chest, ignoring the burning his hand endured now. “And now she’s mine.”

Hakudoshi finally stirred. His eyes shot open, and they glowed a pure red. He set his halberd aside and turned to bow to Naraku. He kept his head down, just as Naraku preferred. After all, Hakudoshi’s station was exactly this, obedient beyond all measure. “Father,” he said, “what will you have me do?” His hair fell off his shoulders and brushed the ground.

“You and Hojo will protect this area,” answered Naraku as his gaze came back to his son. “In order to free us from this barrier and commence our domination of this country, I’ll need to corrupt my beloved priestess.”

The child didn't stir at his father's words. “As you command,” replied Hakudoshi. He raised his head. “None shall enter here.” He stood up with his halberd in hand before walking off with Hojo following after him. 

Naraku glanced down back at Kagome. He lifted his burned hand and returned it to her face. “You’re beyond beautiful, Kagome,” he said. “Unfortunately for you, you’ll have to endure pain and suffering. At the end, you’ll love me and obey me as is your innate nature as a powerful creature. You will rule this world with me as my soul partner and wife.”

With that, Naraku drew back his hand and reached under her to sit her up against him. “Come now,” he said. “Let’s begin.” He pulled down Kagome’s neckline and rested his hand between her breasts. The fury of Kagome’s soul lashed out at his hand again, but he countered with his own energy. A smirk found its way back on his face as Kagome unconsciously summoned the extent of her energy to fight him, shaking the very ground beneath their feet. 

She was beyond powerful. Her powers were akin to the energies he’d felt passing outside the barrier for years. To finally see the source, Kagome, Naraku felt closure and excitement well up in him, just like waking up for the first time as a powerful demon.

Kagome’s eyes snapped open, but they were swirling pools of bright pink. Her jaw dropped with a scream as her hair lifted and whipped in the ever-growing fight between her power and Naraku’s. “You’re powerful, my dear,” commended Naraku, “but you will serve me.” He pressed harder at her chest and growled as he poured his darkened power into her. 

The earth was shattering, and the trees were falling apart, a dead stepping stone to greatness. 

**llllllllll**

Calling Sesshomaru, Miroku tore through the traffic going toward the Higurashi shrine. The ringing grated on his nerves, playing with the strings of his very patience. He wanted to snap as he ground his teeth. Sango sat next to him, frustrated and calling Kagome. 

“This is Sesshomaru,” answered the dog demon.

“Where is he?” Miroku barked into the phone. “I’m going to finish what I started!” There was no need to mention Hojo’s name, and Miroku didn’t want to even say it.

“This Sesshomaru has tracked him to the Higurashi shrine,” answered Sesshomaru. “However, his scent has ended here.” There was an edge to this tone. Miroku wasn’t sure what it meant but figured Sesshomaru might’ve been as pissed as him. He’d made it known that he didn’t trust the dog demon, but he couldn’t toss out that the guy had provided a helping hand to Kagome and himself. 

“Stay there,” said Miroku. “I’m almost there.” He hung up and turned right at the next red light. The buildings were a haze, much like the people walking along the sidewalks or waiting to cross the street. The audacity of Hojo to even return to that shrine fueled the pressing on the gas pedal. Kagome and Inuyasha were there, so he hoped that maybe Inuyasha scared him off or something. 

“She’s not answering her phone!” said Sango. She tucked her phone away and rubbed at her face. “Where could she have gone? Do you think she’s still with Inuyasha? What if something happened to her?”

Miroku pushed aside his frustrations at hearing her distraught voice. His Sango wasn’t known to panic or even express any grave emotion under any circumstances. She was strength by definition. He hadn’t exactly told her what happened, but Sango was drawing stretched conclusions. 

Reaching out and catching her hand in his, Miroku replied, “I’m sure she’s fine. She’s with Inuyasha. He wouldn’t let her out of his sight or away from him without putting up a fight.”

Sango squeezed his hand back. “You’re right,” she said with a deep shaky breath. “I’m overreacting. We’re going to get to the shrine, and she’ll be there with cake or something.”

“That’s exactly what’s going to happen,” replied Miroku. “She’ll be there, and we’ll spend time with her and Inuyasha. I’m sure they’re just busy.” He said this, but the way Sesshomaru said that Hojo’s presence ended at the shrine put a funny feeling in his belly. What did that mean? Where did Hojo go?

He’d get his answers as he pulled up in front of the shrine and parked. Miroku jumped out of his vehicle and ran around to the stairs with Sango at this side. They climbed the steps two at a time and reached the top, where Sesshomaru was standing in his usual suit and tie outfit. However, that image melted away into a grand image of Sesshomaru in white and red with armor plates on his chest. There were swords on his hip, and his bright hair reached down toward the backs of his knees. A fluffy boa all but announced his demon lineage along with the marks on his face and his pointed ears. 

The dog demon was facing grandfather Higurashi, who had a serious look on his face and his hands behind his back. “You’re certain this is what you saw?” asked Sesshomaru as Miroku and Sango approached. 

“What!” exclaimed Sango. “What did you see, grandfather?” She rushed to the old man. Her hands were clenched into fists. “Where’s Kagome? Please, tell me she’s inside!”

Miroku came up next to her and set his hands on her shoulders; the straps of her bag were trapped under his fingertips. “Please,” said Miroku to both Sesshomaru and grandfather Higurashi, “tell us what you know.”

“Kagome is gone,” said Sesshomaru. His lips were pursed right after he said that, and Miroku mirrored that exact face. 

“What do you mean  _ gone _ ?” Miroku nearly bit. His face and chest were aflame with heat stronger than fire, contrasting the cooling of the day. 

“Hojo or rather some fellow who possessed Hojo,” answered grandfather Higurashi, “kidnapped her and disappeared in a portal… The portal was perfectly circular. Such portals indicate a powerful tool like a mirror or a blessed gate. Inuyasha was too late to reach her… He left ten minutes ago to pursue her.”

Sango shook under Miroku’s hands. She was furious. He could feel the twitch in just her shoulder muscles, the very need to take action. “Do you know where he could’ve gone?” she asked. “Could you see into the other side of the portal?”

Grandfather Higurashi shook his head. “A portal made from an object like a gate or mirror doesn’t reveal where they go,” he explained. “Those are blind paths.” He glanced at Miroku.

Miroku held back a fidget. Since grandfather Higurashi had found out he’d failed to keep Kagome sealed, he hadn’t even looked at Miroku like he’d used to. Seeing the man finally looking at him without judgment edged in his eyes, Miroku hoped that it would be a look of hope or reliance. “We’ll get her back,” he said to grandfather Higurashi. “You can count on me to find and protect Kagome. I promise.” The promise hung in the air for a moment. 

“I’ll go, too,” vied Sango. She hooked her hands onto the straps of her bag. Miroku knew that she kept her Hiraikotsu in there, and she packed enough power to duke it out for a while with someone like Inuyasha and maybe even Sesshomaru.

“Do what you must,” said grandfather Higurashi in Miroku’s direction. He turned to Sesshomaru. “Now that this old man has told you what you wanted to know, do you intend to follow your brother?”

Sesshomaru nodded his head once. 

“We’re coming with you,” said Miroku almost instantly. He stepped up to the demon. “I know you can track Inuyasha, and I want a shot at that bastard that took Kagome.”

Sesshomaru raised his chin. “He was possessed,” replied the dog demon, “by Naraku, a demon almost as powerful as myself. What hope could you or this woman have in beating him?”

Miroku thinned his lips before unleashing the collar on his powers. He wasn’t as powerful as Kagome by a long shot, and he wasn’t as practiced as grandfather Higurashi by years. However, he was still a priest with holy powers. That counted for something. 

“I’ve exorcised demons unwilling to leave their hosts for days,” replied Miroku. He reigned in his power and collected it on the palm of his hand for Sesshomaru to gaze upon. The swirling light purple of his powers made a perfect sphere. “I’m not a simple man. I’ve kept many more demons at bay for years, and I’ve single-handedly kept Kagome’s powers under their seal. I almost beat Inuyasha in a fistfight.”

Sesshomaru raised a brow. 

“As for myself,” added Sango, “I’ve been tasked with mastering Hiraikotsu, a weapon passed down in my family for generations. I’m a demon slayer by trade.”

Sesshomaru glanced at Sango, and Miroku felt that familiar twinge of dislike resurfacing. He’d seen the way the dog demon had looked at Kagome and had held her hand. Miroku didn’t care if this guy was Inuyasha’s brother. He’d kick his ass if Sesshomaru looked at Sango the same way. After a second, the dog demon gave Miroku his attention.

“Calm yourself,” suggested Sesshomaru. He flipped a stray lock of hair over his shoulder. “Your heart rate is deafening.”

Miroku took a deep breath. He hadn’t realized that his chest was being bombarded at every inch. Sango touched his arm, and he covered her hand with his. Her reassuring look soothed the beating ache in his chest. 

Grandfather Higurashi hummed beside them. “Well,” he said. “Are you all going to keep showing your feathers like peacocks, or are you going to get a move on? Inuyasha may be my granddaughter’s new man, but he’s still one man alone.”

Sesshomaru appeared to consider his words for a moment before gazing upon Miroku and Sango again. “Follow me,” he said. He turned and began walking away. His hair and boa flowed gracefully behind him. 

Sharing a look with Sango, Miroku showed her his follow through with his eyes. He took her hand and followed after Sesshomaru. He did cast a glance over his shoulder at grandfather Higurashi. The older man met his stare and simply nodded. After all of the odd looks he’d undergone, hoping that the other man would look at him fondly again, Miroku’s chest filled with a bright flourish. He’d keep his word to grandfather Higurashi.

Miroku blinked before turning back toward his task, following the dog demon into the fray of it all.

**llllllllll**

“So you’re here, too?” came Hakudoshi’s tired voice. He was sitting at the edge of the mirror’s reflective surface. The moonlight shined bright, illuminating the perfect circular prison.

Kagome groaned as the cold of her surroundings frosted her skin. She opened her eyes slowly and recognized a frosted layer of ice on her eyelashes. The fuss of her gasp manifested in a long-winded mist right before her face. She sat up and immediately felt the cold biting at her back and behind. Her hands pressed uncomfortably on either side of her, and she stilled. It was glass.

“Did Byakuya find you?” asked Hakudoshi. He stood up and walked over to Kagome. “Has my father gotten ahold of you?”

The cold webbed visibly across Hakudoshi’s face, and Kagome felt herself shiver. “It was Hojo,” said Kagome. She reached out and touched his face, hoping to clear away the freezing burn. His cheeks were ice against her palm. “How did you get here?” 

Hakudoshi held her hand tightly against his cheek as he frowned. “I’ve been remade,” he answered. “My father reabsorbed my dying body and molded it to fit his purpose… I’m not able to control my body anymore.” He resorted to looking down; he released her hand. 

Gaping, Kagome searched Hakudoshi’s face for any trace of that bravery and heartiness she’d seen before. Instead, she saw the darkness under his eyes and the faint scarring along his cheek. He seemed to have caught where she was looking because he immediately turned his head away. 

“Hakudoshi,” said Kagome. She didn’t follow up. As much as she wanted to ask about what happened, Kagome wasn’t foolish enough to make a child relive something to satiate her curiosity. “I won’t ask… Just tell me you won’t let any of this defeat you.” She rose herself onto her knees, putting herself at level to look the kid in the face. 

“I’ve already lost,” answered Hakudoshi. He didn’t turn away or toward her. He kept still. “My father has made me into the perfect son, and I don’t know what he’s making me do out there. For all I know, I could be the one hurting you now.”

What could she say to that? In all her years of subbing in schools and working with kids, she’d never seen someone look like Hakudoshi. A broken horse could relate to him more than she could. “I don’t know what’s happening out there, either,” she said. She reached out and took his face in her hands, softly turning him to look at her. “But the real you is here with me.” She smiled softly. “With anything that happens, I have faith we’ll make it out of here and reclaim ourselves.”

Snorting weakly, Hakudoshi held her hands to his face again. “You’re awful cheerful for a woman stuck inside a mirror,” he said. He didn’t smile, despite his try at being humorous. An audible swallow bobbed in his little throat. “Is Shippo okay?”

Kagome smiled big as she brought her hands away. “Yes,” she replied. “Well, he misses you.”

Hakudoshi looked her in her eyes. His eyes were so big that Kagome could almost see her reflection in them. “He misses me?” he asked incredulously.

“He was worried after they…” started Kagome. She licked her lips, remembering the gruesome details. “After they found half of you… Shippo was crying his eyes out for days. He picked fights with Inuyasha because he was so upset. He hardly got any sleep in the past few days… Any time you were brought up, he always talked about you being his best friend.”

Hakudoshi gave a sudden smile. No, the smile was more like a grin. His eyes were squinting and blurring over with wet tears. “I missed him, too,” he said. He blinked away the tears that became snow.

A sudden burst of pink replaced the bright of the moon, interrupting any moment they could’ve had to let the emotions sink in. Kagome and Hakudoshi looked up at the perfect circle of the dark sky being overtaken by a bright pink light. The flicker of rosy rays washed over them both, and Hakudoshi wiped his face with his sleeves. 

“You have to go,” he suddenly said. Hakudoshi glanced back at Kagome. “You’re the strongest priestess I’ve ever come across. You’ll have to defeat my father and possibly kill me.”

“What!” exclaimed Kagome. She got to her feet and approached the kid. “I’m not killing you. I’m not killing anyone.” 

“My body will show no mercy,” said Hakudoshi. “Neither will my father.” 

Opening her mouth to reply, Kagome grabbed at her chest. There was a fire right beneath her breast bone, and she wasn’t sure why. The confusion and pain had her shaking all over. She peeked up at the moon of pink and found herself yelling out. Tears spilled down her face like lava. The burning spread along her skin. 

“Fight back!” yelled Hakudoshi. His words rang in her ears as he repeatedly yelled out to her. “Fight back!”

Kagome’s cries turned harsh as she commanded her powers to obey her. Everything blurred together until she was looking up at the night sky with an arm wrapped around her shoulders and her head pressed back against someone’s chest. Another hand was pressing at her chest and continuing the fire that she felt there. 

Her powers were pouring from every surface of her skin and lashing out. She could vaguely see debris made of trees and earth swirling around her. The body behind her was shaking and grunting. Her throat was burning from the yelling, and her eyes were watering from the intense output. Her breathing was strained as she felt something dark and grainy traveling beneath her skin and rubbing against her ribs like sandpaper. 

The aura was like Hojo’s. Was Hojo behind her? Kagome had so many questions, but her biggest want was to be away from this feeling. Suddenly, images that weren’t from her memory flooded her mind. There were images of Kikyo and Inuyasha, but they weren’t from Kikyo herself. She’d know. 

“Give yourself over to me,” came that voice. It sounded from Hojo’s mouth, but the embrace wasn’t like Hojo at all. He wasn’t this big, and he wasn’t imbued with dark powers. “Don’t you see? Just look.” The deep of his voice was reassuring her of something Kagome wasn’t sure of. 

The images came harder now. There were scenes of holy people murdering demons in droves. Small children were piled with the corpses of the adults. The demons were in their true forms and in their human forms. The smell of blood flooded her nose, and loss clouded her mind. A mother was run through as she reached for her dead baby, and the soldier laughed as if it were so normal. Then, Midoriko’s and Hitomiko’s appearances were coupled with that of demon villages being purified whole. The buildings, clothing, and people within were rendered to ashes, raining like a volcano’s cry.

Kikyo and Inuyasha were walking hand in hand along a river. She wore her priestess robes and donned a little makeup. Inuyasha was looking at her as if she were the greatest treasure known in all of Japan. It reminded her of their lost love and the time they spent apart. Then, there were images of Inuyasha and Kikyo kissing under the moonlight without a care to the bite of the chill wind. The picture changed again to them together. They were disrobing and sharing their passion through their lips and hands. Kagome wanted to look away. 

“Give yourself to me,” commanded that voice again. “They all want you for what you could give them… They don’t appreciate the ingenuity of your skills and your person.”

Kagome made to move her lips, but her mouth remained still, heated from the strain of yelling. She wanted to tell him he was wrong. 

“You’re just a tool to the priests and a replacement for Inuyasha’s lost Kikyo,” further explained this voice. 

“Nnn…” tried Kagome. She screamed again as another flood of images came to mind. She was sitting from afar and gazing upon Inuyasha looking at the barrier. He wasn’t smiling or saying anything. His eyes were cast upward and looking around, searching for something. 

“He’s spent his years looking for her in that barrier,” said her captor. The press at Kagome’s chest grew heavier again as if this person meant to spear their palm through her flesh. Her breaths came in shorter and shorter as this person continued to press. 

Kagome watched Inuyasha try again and again to break the barrier. He visibly screamed and cried at the barrier’s edge. Then, she saw him change and channel energy to fight off other demons that were closing in on him from out of nowhere. His eyes were red, but his eyes weren’t all that was red when he was through with the carnage. It was something she’d never seen before. 

“He’s not the only one willing to cage you,” said the voice. 

The scenes of Miroku constantly asking where she was going and with whom came to the forefront of her focus. Middle school, high school, college. They were all moments of her trying to tell him that she was excited to go on a date with them when he showed up later to tell her the dirt on them. He had to meet every date, and he had to approve them for her.

“Is it a friend’s place to do that?” asked the voice. “What about him?”

An image of Hojo came up. He wasn’t smiling or laughing like she’d remembered from years before. His mouth was twisted in a smirk. His eyes were on other women and judging them based on their actions and looks. Then, the scene changed to one burial after another. The memories of their screaming faces filled with fear brushed across Kagmoe’s vision. They were all buried naked and looked up as if the very air would grant them back their life. The last burial turned out the worst: Kagome saw Hojo raping, killing, and dismembering these women to bury in one grave. The look on Yuka’s face was blank, but her eyes reflected betrayal. 

The last scenes turned up blank. They weren’t quiet, though. There was Hojo’s voice saying her name repeatedly as if her name could make a sentence. He was screaming for her, but the emotions welling up inside of her were malicious. These weren’t her emotions. They were Hojo’s. How could she feel like wringing her own neck but wanting to love herself all at the same time? 

“I can protect you from them all,” returned that voice. 

I’m tired, thought Kagome. I’m so tired of not being in command of my own thoughts and feelings. Why can’t you leave me alone?

Finally, Kagome was able to see the man hovering over her. His face brought back the memories from Kikyo. This was him. This was Naraku. Didn’t Kikyo warn her about him? Didn’t she say something important?

We shouldn’t be like this, thought Kagome. He shouldn’t be touching me. Kikyo said he shouldn’t touch me. Get away. Get away!

“No!” screamed Kagome. Her lungs pinched as the sound escaped her sore throat. Her scream carried through the air and swirled with the debris still going about.

Naraku’s lips puckered in amusement. “As if you could defy me now,” he said. With one last push to her chest, Naraku’s smirk grew wider.

Kagome felt that grainy texture under her skin spread and rub against her like textured fire. It was rushing her system and flooding her limbs. The pink of her power was becoming a deep purple. It was sickening in her stomach, and nausea overtook her. When the hot of it reached her face, Kagome couldn’t see past the blinding dark. 

**llllllllll**

Sesshomaru paused in his trek to his car when he heard the howl. He faintly heard the humans behind him stop, but his focus was on the air. The sky was washed away into nothing; the city lights obscured the heavens and gave the people a wishful buzzing mood. The passing cars droned on along with the people walking by and talking about this or that. 

“Why did we stop?” asked Miroku. He held his staff now, and the ancient ringlets at the top jingled still. He looked in the same direction as Sesshomaru.

“The barrier is that way,” Sesshomaru said without much care for articulation. The howl came again, and he perked at it. Had it been more than five hundred years ago, he’d have thought his own father was howling for him to answer. No, it wasn’t his father. This was a howl that gripped his torso and rendered him still. It demanded his attention, and Sesshomaru focused his sight in the direction of the barrier and its forest. 

Another howl broke the air and flooded Sesshomaru’s ears. He could barely hear Miroku and Sango trying to get his attention. The sound was like home, like the palaces that’d greet him years before. The sound was the warmth he’d felt as a child in Toga’s arms. The sound was pulling at every part of him, and Sesshomaru would give his reply. 

Shedding his magic and revealing his form to anyone within the vicinity, Sesshomaru felt tears on the edges of his eyes as he took in a deep breath and brought back his head to release a deep howl into the sky. It carried on into the night and out, and Sesshomaru hoped that it was heard. His heart thrummed in excitement. It was like living anew. 

“Inuyasha,” said Sesshomaru. He glanced back at Miroku and Sango, who were both taking in the decision he just made with his appearance. “My brother has let known to the world that he is going to war. Hold onto my furs if you wish to make haste alongside me.”

Miroku returned a determined stare that was heavy at the dip of his brow. “Then, we go,” he said. 

Sango tightened her straps and approached Sesshomaru. “Let’s go.” She took hold of Sesshomaru’s boa, and Miroku mirrored her actions. 

A moment of appreciation hit Sesshomaru. These people cared about Kagome and were more than willing to put their lives on the line to aid his brother. It reminded him of his father’s words and his father’s love for humans. Strange. Then again, he’d learned that before in adopting Rin. 

Sesshomaru turned away from them and stepped into the air, allowing his demonic powers to carry him off. The guffaws of onlookers and the snaps of pictures flooded his senses, but Sesshomaru kept his sight on the barrier ahead. Its waves were splashing and swirling in his direction. His hand crept to the handle of Bakusaiga and brushed the end of the Tenseiga. 

Mere seconds passed before the barrier was beneath them. Sesshomaru ignored the babbling of the humans holding onto him, and he focused on the waves spreading far apart until an opening was presented to him. “Obliged,” said Sesshomaru before descending into the gap. 

The forest took over his system and gripped every edge of his mind with its many smells and clean air. Through it all, he could still smell him, his brother. His head snapped west.

It was definitely like ages of old, and Sesshomaru looked forward to traversing this forest as if time hadn’t changed anything at all.

**llllllllll**

Shippo held onto Inuyasha as his father ran between the trees with speed. To their right, Koga was keeping pace so as not to leave them behind. To their left, Aayme was running at a light jog. Between Ayame and Koga, they were the fastest runners in all of the mountains, and they were running beside Inuyasha as his support. 

Looking ahead, Shippo sniffed the air, identifying the weak smell of decay. He clenched Inuyasha’s hair in his hands as they came to an abrupt stop. Death permeated his nose so heavily; he sneezed in his sleeve. His father and his uncles were looking around. They were growling. From the feel of Inuyasha under his feet, Shippo could tell that this scent meant serious danger. 

Not looking to be left behind, Shippo growled under his breath and searched the trees for the enemy. His sense of smell was so overloaded that he focused on his sight and his hearing to navigate the area around him. The sway of the trees soothed his ears, but he could see the abnormal discoloration in the leaves. As a fellow canine, Shippo could see in the dark as if it were clear as day. The dark of the leaves couldn’t conceal the pair of pants and clear red eyes looking back at him. 

An intense warmth rushed through his chest and face. He dipped his brow and bared his teeth at the man he knew hurt Hakudoshi. He’d have his revenge! Shippo pulled out his snake and yelled, “Go golden dragon!” He poured his energy into the snake and watched it transform into a dragon and ascend into the trees. The dragon tore through the branches, spilling splintered wood and bunches of leaves. 

Inuyasha looked upward and growled before jumping up into the trees. “Byakuya!” snarled Inuyasha. “I’ll rip you apart!” 

Before Shippo could yell about what he did to Hakudoshi, he and Inuyasha were passed up by Koga and Ayame. The two wolf demons were keeping up with Byakuya’s movement, but Shippo was tempted to just overtake the bastard all on his own. He saw Byakuya hit the ground, so he took out his green spinning top and pushed off Inuyasha’s shoulder. He brought his arm back and yelled as he released the top onto the ground.

Byakuya appeared confused until the top grew in size and destroyed the roots and dirt below. Shippo eyed him making his escape right into Ayame, who kicked him back down. The puff of dirt came from under Byakuya’s back at his landing, and Shipp made to engage him with an enchanted puppet when Koga slammed right into the demon’s trunk with a heavy kick. A loud grunt escaped Naraku’s spawn, while the wolf demon snarled like his namesake. Koga jumped back in time to avoid a swipe from Byakuya.

Shippo reached into his pocket again to take out another spinning top when Ayame stepped in front of him. “Don’t sweat him,” they said. “The big man and I will take care of him.”

“As if you stand a chance against me,” scoffed Byakuya. He withdrew his sword. “There’s nothing a pair of lowly mongrels can do to best me. After all, I’m my father’s best creation.” He smirked in Ayame’s direction. “I’m not afraid to fight a woman, either.”

Oh no, thought Shippo. Any thought of cursing Byakuya for his play in Hakudoshi’s condition died away as he glanced upward at Ayame. He swallowed nervously as he saw the dangerous touch of Ayame’s eyebrows and their bared fangs. Their eyes were glowing a deep red, and Shippo knew that they were on the verge of transforming and taking down Byakuya with every bit of their strength. 

Koga hopped next to Ayame. “You hear that, little brother?” he asked. “This airhead doesn’t know what it means to show respect.” He licked his lips. 

A heavy snort left Ayame’s nose. “You’ll pay for those words, cretin!” snarled Ayame. They flexed their claws, cracking the knuckles. “No bastard gets away with calling me a woman or a man!” 

Shippo took a step back. He knew his uncles were going to get extra serious, and they’d need room to hunt in their true forms. He stopped when he felt a pair of legs behind him. Glancing up, he saw Inuyasha gazing at his brothers. “Dad?”

Inuyasha didn’t look down. “Get on my shoulder, Shippo,” he said. “Your uncles will take care of this guy. We have to keep moving.”

Without wasting time to ask about Byakuya and Hakudoshi, Shippo hopped up to his father’s shoulder and hung on. Inuyasha immediately ran around the face-off, not paying any mind to Byakuya, who was sneering in their direction.

“How dare you not take me seriously!” bellowed Byakuya. He leaped from his position and went to impale Inuyasha, but Ayame got to him first. A spit-up left his mouth as Ayame’s fist connected with his chest again. 

Looking back, Shippo gaped at Ayame and Koga tearing Byakuya apart. The carnage only grew as the wolf demons enlarged and fought with their wolfish instincts. Byakuya managed to step away and ready himself, but Shippo could tell from the guy’s posture that he knew he bit off more than could stomach. 

Tearing his eyes away from his uncles’ grand display of power, Shippo looked ahead and grimaced at the thickening air and fading colors. The trees were getting sparser and grayer, and the wind was picking up. For a moment, Shippo thought that Aunt Kagura had made a sudden appearance, but the wind was too hot to be hers. 

Within seconds, the trees were complete volcanic ash, and breathing was akin to wading in syrup. Shippo buried his sensitive nose in Inuyasha’s hair and did his best to breathe in just the scent of sweat and Kagome’s shampoo. Kagome. Yes, they were there for her and, on his end, for Hakudoshi. They’d come out of this with both of them. The threat would be gone, and they’d all be a family together. His imagination played scenes of himself kicking a soccer ball with Hakudoshi and uncle Sota. Then, Inuyasha would be holding onto Kagome as she carried those tart things to them all. They’d be happy in the house that they’d live in. 

The sudden jerk caught Shippo off guard. “Inuyasha!” yelped Shippo as he fell off and landed on the dusty dirt. He could feel the very ground clinging to his clothing as he rose to his feet and saw Inuyasha trading blows with a familiar face. “H-Hakudoshi,” stuttered Shippo. 

Inuyasha blocked the halberd coming for his shoulder, and he kicked in their lock, getting the red-eyed spawn to flip backward and land gracefully. Shippo shook his head. This wasn’t his friend. Would Inuyasha kill him? He took a step forward to intercept Hakudoshi and shake him to his senses when he felt another aura approaching from behind. 

Looking back, Shippo saw a man approaching with a dagger in hand and a smirk to rival the crescent moon. “Wh-Who are you?” he squeaked as the dagger was raised right above him. Shippo jumped away but was quickly cut off by this human. How did he get there so fast? “D-Dad!”

Right as the dagger came down, a pair of arms blocked the attack. Blinking at the sudden save, Shippo followed the humans angered face to Sango’s battle face. “Sango,” ground out the human man. 

“You got that right,” bit Sango, “Hojo.” She was wearing a pair of heavy-looking gloves. She roared and sent a knee right into Hojo’s midsection, winding him and giving her the opening to send her foot right into his abs. Hojo staggered backward and fell.

“Sango!” exclaimed Shippo with glee. He grinned up at her as she moved forward. 

“Leave him to me, Shippo,” said Sango without even looking back. “He’s going to have to fight someone his own size this time.” She readied her fists as Hojo righted himself on his feet. “Got that, Hojo? I won’t go easy on you, and you’ll get a mouthful of my fists!” She was wearing sweats and some charms all over her body. 

Shippo watched as Sango easily avoided a gutting and sent a punch right into Hojo’s face, sending the guy back again. Each swing was heavy. Any that landed made a loud sound that cracked or slapped darkly. No matter how much Sango broke his bones in his face or in his chest, Hojo kept getting up. Shippo saw that Sango didn’t mind at all. 

Shaking his head, Shippo looked to Hakudoshi, but he was now being held off by Miroku, who was also covered in charms and holding a staff that warded off the halberd quite well. He pursed his lips. He needed to be over there. He needed to get Hakudoshi back. 

Without a second thought, Shippo ran forward and dug in his pocket for his snake. The wooden puppet bobbed in his hand as he threw it forward and commanded, “Go blue dragon!” He hopped atop the monstrosity that appeared and rode it right into Hakudoshi and his halberd. 

Hakudoshi easily cut through the puppet and broke the magic, leaving Shippo to fall. He flipped and hoped to find a soft landing. His hope was answered when Miroku caught him in his arms. Seeing the priest up close, Shippo said, “Please, let me fight with you. He’s my friend.”

Miroku jumped back to avoid being cleaved in half, not being able to respond in kind right away. “Hang on,” he said as he put Shippo on his shoulder. Shippo clung to Miroku’s shirt and watched as Miroku got his stance. 

“How did you two get in here?” asked Shippo as he raided his pockets in order to help Miroku. The guy was strong, and his spiritual power was something to admire. Though, this was Hakudoshi, and Hakudoshi didn’t look like he was tiring out. 

“Sesshomaru,” Miroku got out as he sidestepped the halberd and hopped back for distance. 

“Inuyasha’s brother?” asked Shippo. From what he remembered, Inuyasha wasn’t fond of Sesshomaru. 

“Yup,” answered Miroku as he jumped over the low swipe of Hakudoshi’s halberd. 

Shippo dug out another top and threw it at Hakudoshi, who didn’t hesitate to swipe the top away. With a growl, Shippo yelled, “Hakudoshi!” The kid across from them bared his teeth as he planted himself before Shippo and Miroku. “Don’t you remember me? You told me that you weren’t going back to your dad! You said you were done with that and wanted to be with me and my family! Don’t you remember!”

Hakudoshi flinched and rubbed at his face. “Sh…” he started, but he didn’t finish that statement. He repositioned himself and pointed his halberd at Shippo specifically. “This vessel serves Lord Naraku. His childish days are over. All that stands before you is perfection in this one’s father’s image.” Hakudoshi blinked before Hojo’s body slammed right into him. 

Shippo and Miroku looked to see Sango already sweating and stalking toward her prey. “That’s for Kagome!” she yelled. “When I break your goddamn knees, that’ll be for everything else!” Sango ran forward, and Miroku followed with Shippo still on his shoulder. 

Shippo’s chest tightened as he saw his friend throw Hojo off and roar at them. Was Hakudoshi lost to him?

**llllllllll**

The sounds around her were loud and making her ears ring with a whining bellow, escorting her attention to the swirling vortex of her situation. She was kneeling, but she couldn’t move. A chill ran through her body as a foreign heat made itself known in her body. She was vaguely aware of hands on her throat and another hand still between her breasts. She tried to move her lips, but Kagome realized that there was no possible way to do so. Then, she tried to render her powers to protect her and purify the demon holding onto her, but they wouldn’t obey her. 

“Whom do you obey, Kagome?” whispered Naraku. He was right in her ear. His hair tickled her on her face and neck.

Kagome wished she couldn’t hear him. She wished that he wasn’t there and touching her so intimately. “I obey Lord Naraku,” she found herself saying involuntarily. The flashing images stopped, and the voices along with them stopped. She could see what was happening clearly. 

Her powers were no longer pink. They were dark purple and lashing about. The dog demons in her powers were running amok with eyes like the night sky. The earth was flying around her in a haze, a storm of ash, and the trees were blown back and brittled down to stumps of nothing. 

Kagome could see two figures with bright hair approaching, and she vaguely sensed Inuyasha’s aura. That meant that he and Sesshomaru were approaching. She wanted to smile and yell out for them, but her lips wouldn’t move again. She suddenly felt Naraku’s lips on her neck. There was no kiss, but he was smirking so evilly that Kagome wanted the calm of her to lash out like lightning. 

“Watch me win you,” he whispered to her, “and you’ll see that being at my side is your birthright, your destiny.” The last word was a hiss between his teeth, and Kagome wanted to shiver and run from him. Neither happened.

Naraku let her go and rose to his feet. His hand came to rest on her head, and Kagome wanted to smack his hand. She was a pet in this situation. “You’re too late, half-breed,” said Naraku. His features were plain, but his eyes were alive with a heaviness that made Kagome want to shrink. 

“Release her!” snarled Inuyasha. He held Tetsaiga in his hands. 

“If you wish to live,” advised Sesshomaru, “you’ll remove yourself and never show your face to this Sesshomaru or his family.” He held a sword in his hands, as well. Kagome didn’t know his blade’s name, but by the looks of it, it would have to do as much damage as the Tetsaiga. 

Naraku chuckled darkly. “Strike if you wish,” he said. “Remember that I have this goddess of a woman kneeling right next to me.” He patted Kagome’s head. “She is the jewel incarnate, and her very being has been corrupted into submission… You lose.”

“You’re full of shit!” called Inuyasha. “Kagome! Can you hear me?”

“Oh she can,” said Naraku, “but she’d sooner kill you than heed you.” He took his hand from Kagome’s head. “Rise, my dear. Show him to whom you belong.” 

Kagome felt her chest leap when she rose to her feet. A scream inside ripped from her as she molded herself to his side and snuggled against him as his arm wrapped around her. She could see the distraught look in Inuyasha’s face, and Kagome wanted to fall in a pit. She’d rather endure isolation in that mirror than see Inuyasha look at her like that. 

“You treat her like an object,” sneered Sesshomaru. “Your perverse nature truly knows no limits.”

Naraku rubbed Kagome’s shoulder. “When the time comes,” he promised, “she’ll come to love me on her own, and I won’t have to hold her on such a tight  _ leash _ .”

Inuyasha snapped his maw. “I’ve had enough of you!” he declared. He readied his sword. “I’ll rip your arms off, so you can’t touch her anymore!”

Kagome saw Sesshomaru put a hand on his shoulder, and she was glad. She wasn’t sure what Naraku would make her do, and she didn’t want to find out. “This Sesshomaru will take you on,” announced Sesshomaru as he stepped forward. He glanced back at Inuyasha and said something Kagome couldn’t quite hear. Inuyasha nodded at him. Sesshomaru faced them. “Prepare for a fight for your life, Naraku. Know that this Sesshomaru doesn’t intend to leave you alive.”

Naraku released Kagome and stepped forward. “If you think you can kill me,” he challenged, “then try by all means.” He snapped his fingers.

Once again, Kagome was horrified as she held up a hand and rendered a barrier around him. The deep purple was translucent enough to show every part of Naraku. The dog demons were twisting around and snarling at Sesshomaru, who didn’t make any other move to speak or raise his blade. 

Kagome glimpsed Inuyasha running toward her with his blade still in hand. She wanted to yell for him. His name was stuck at the pit of her throat, broiling there. The rise of her other hand had her fighting harder. What was she going to do? Another barrier was formed around herself, and she almost wanted to sigh in relief. 

A series of whooshing sounds caught her attention, and Kagome spotted Sesshomaru trading swordplay with Naraku, who held a blade clearly made of his bones by the awkward arch of the hilt. Sesshomaru and Naraku weren’t backing away from each other. The dog demon was too quick for Naraku to hit, while Naraku was still as the barrier warded off Sesshomaru’s sword.

Past them, Kagome could make out Sango and Miroku partnering to fend off Hojo and Hakudoshi. Hojo was struggling to keep himself up with Miroku landing heavy elbows and knees into him, while Hakudoshi was keeping pace with Sango. Sango grunted at the landing of the butt of the halberd in her gut, but he wasn’t able to swipe at her as Miroku caught the halberd and landed a heavy kick to his midsection. Shippo was crying and screaming at Hakudoshi; he futilely tossed tops, cards, and other magic at him without a budge in the other child’s demeanor. 

The ferocious yell of Inuyasha brought her back, and Kagome watched Inuyasha swing his tiger-striped red blade at her barrier. His sword bounced off, but he came back and gave another heavy swing. Over and over, he yelled from the pit of his core and pressed his demonic energy into breaking her barrier. He wasn’t making a dent. Kagome couldn’t even feel it as it seemed so insignificant. 

“Kagome!” yelled Inuyasha. “Kagome! Kagome!” His teeth were bared as he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. “K-Kagome!” He held his blade back, and Kagome could see him summoning something from it. When it came together, she realized the Tetsaiga became a collage of pink, white, and blue diamonds, all shaped like flowers. It reminded her of finding Hakudoshi in the forest, shredded and alone. “Kagome! Get down!”

At the swing of his sword, Kagome didn’t duck or hide; she watched the diamonds come for her and end up stuck just at the edge of her barrier. Her fingers closed before flicking outward, and Kagome tried to push that scream from her throat as the adamant barrage returned to its owner. 

No! Kagome screamed in her mind. 

Every other sense seemed to halt. Her focus was on Inuyasha flying back with his own power piercing his body. Blood spewed from his chest, arms, and from the flurry of his silver hair. Her tears finally spilled down her cheeks. He wasn’t moving. She didn’t see his chest rising to take in the breath he should be taking. Her throat burned, and her face felt like the sun itself.

That grainy feeling all over her body intensified. Where was her power? Where was it? She commanded her body to release her powers. Her screams continued on and on until Inuyasha finally sat up and wheezed with a shudder. If she could, Kagome would apologize. Then, all thoughts died when he looked her in her eyes. The gold of his stare was brighter than the moon itself, and oddly, she felt hope from them. 

Inuyasha growled as he rose to his feet and tore the flowers from his body with swift movements. “Kagome!” he yelled as he pulled the last one out. There was so much of his blood on his clothes, and his parted flesh was ever visible to Kagome’s still watering eyes. “I’m not giving up on you!” An uncertain glance went down to his sword, and he slowly sheathed it at his side.

Inuyasha? Kagome thought. I thought he said he wasn’t giving up. Doesn’t he need his sword? Won’t I kill him if he doesn’t have it?

To her horror, Inuyasha approached her barrier, and Kagome’s eyes widened as she recognized this position. The last time Inuyasha had been separated like this had been with Kikyo, but she’d trapped him at that time. Suddenly, Kagome wondered how birds could take this. She wondered how Inuyasha had taken this and pushed forward.

His eyes softened to that honey-glazed look, and Kagome felt her insides flutter. Inuyasha brought a hand up and moved to touch her barrier, and Kagome wanted to yell for him to stay back. From the corner of her eye, she could see her hand moving again. Kagome yelled for that arm to stay put; she forbade it from moving any more than it already had. Miraculously, she could feel that hand obeying her mental command. 

The light of a shooting star seemed to blind her, and Kagome barely recognized that it was the marks on Inuyasha’s skin glowing, not a star. His body was healing, and the color in his face was healthier. The wounds shined the brightest until they closed up within seconds. Inuyasha sighed. It was then that Kagome noticed his hand was touching the barrier, undisturbed by the dog demons on the surface. Why would they notice him? Why would they be mad? They were a part of him, after all. 

Inuyasha’s hand went through the barrier before the rest of his body followed afterward. He was inside, and Kagome wanted to jump in joy. He knelt before her, but he didn’t embrace her. “Kagome,” he said softly. His gaze went his hand, where the glow of his body flowed like outstretched tree roots. A nervous swallow bobbed in his throat as he gaped at the exposed area of Kagome’s chest. The glow in his hand navigated toward his fingertips and then burned pink at his claws. 

Kagome looked him back in his eyes; he was already looking at her. The glare of his claws was telling. Her lips twitched before stretching into a smile. “P… Purify me,” she said. 

Inuyasha blinked a couple of times before saying, “I love you.” His fingers closed in on her chest when the little control in her body vanished.

“You obey me!” came Naraku’s voice. 

Suddenly, Kagome’s arms crossed before striking out. The sudden tsunami of sadness and anger coursed through her body, reaching until the very tips of her toes and fingers. Dark purple power burst from her, and Kagome became the eye of a storm. The winds blew as if a hurricane hit the country, and the earth trembled and crunched awkwardly. 

The tears returned, and Kagome finally yelled, “No!” Her hair whipped here and there, and she desperately searched for Inuyasha. However, Naraku floated before her in his barrier. Suddenly, the desire to destroy him within such a safe bubble made sense to her. The roar of her powers deafened her, but she could still hear him loud and clear. 

“You would dare throw my gift to you back in my face?” challenged Naraku. He planted his feet on the ground and took slow steps forward. “You are the Sacred Jewel itself. You wouldn’t dare disobey me.” He knelt before her, so they were face to face. “You were made to serve me… Don’t make this harder on yourself. Just give in to the emotions deep inside of you.” His hand reached out and took her chin. “This world would rather see you unhappy and make light of your beauty, your body, and your character. Hate them. Hate every human that didn’t see you for what I see in you.

“Hate Inuyasha. Hate him for using you to replace Kikyo. He never forgot her. He spent days thinking of her and crying over her… Hate your friends. They never let you have a moment alone. You felt as if you had to get their permission to do anything. They hovered over you and limited you… Hate Hojo. He hurt you and wanted to kill you deep down inside, just like those other women unfortunate enough to meet him.

“Hate them all, Kagome. Let it fester and empower you. Show this world you’re more than what they want of you. Start by breaking apart the barrier and striking fear into the very humans who would shun you.”

The tears in Kagome’s eyes intensified. There was so much ugliness in the emotions she felt. They were fermenting and bubbling over in response to each word Naraku uttered. Her mind wanted to swaddle itself in every phrase and just drip out the hatred that pressed against her chest. She squinted desperately and begged herself to stop feeling this. 

I’m not weak, thought Kagome. I wouldn’t be weak to think that.

“Don’t fight me,” replied Naraku. “Just feel.” His hand came out and touched her chest again.

Disgust was overtaken by the red iron of fury spilling from her lungs. It scorched every other emotion and thought in her mind. Her outcry earlier had no comparison to this roar. Yes, a roar. Her own ears thrummed at the deep of her voice. Her throat felt inadequate to carry such a sound, but it burned through anyway. 

“That’s it,” cooed Naraku. He leaned forward and pressed his cheek to hers. The smooth of his face was so alien with the tears slick between their skin. He cradled the back of her head with his other hand. “Look at me.” 

Kagome blinked away her vision of salted anger and glanced at her  _ master _ . He wasn’t looking her in her eyes, but he was eyeing her lips. No, she begged. No, no, no, no, no. She chanted this in her head, but the lowering of his face set all alarms off, further fueling the rage pouring from her very skin. 

“Kagome!” came Inuyasha’s voice. 

“Bakusaiga!” came Sesshomaru’s addition. A lightning storm of green struck the barrier holding Kagome and Naraku in, and the barrier shuddered under the pressure. The dog demons on her barrier howled as a dove as bright as the sun broke through the barrier’s tremor and shredded her barrier walls as if they were mere wax under fire. 

The next barrier that surrounded Naraku remained intact, and he stood up to block Kagome from Sesshomaru’s and Inuyasha’s vision. “I’m surprised you can withstand Kagome’s powers,” he admitted in a snarky way toward the blinding whipping of debris, purple, and dog demons. 

Kagome could see through the debris, and her brows rose at the pink and white barrier surrounding both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha’s marks were glowing again. She wanted to laugh out in triumph and relief. Her powers were still protecting him from her. Sesshomaru said something to Inuyasha, and Inuyasha grimaced.

The fury she felt waned, and Kagome wanted nothing more than stop this storm and let him through. Purify me, she thought. Purify this power in my body in any way!

Suddenly, Sesshomaru stepped out of the barrier and morphed into a giant dog demon. He bound forward and snapped at Naraku, who took hold of Kagome’s waist and carried her away with him. 

Kagome was set back down far from them, and Naraku commanded, “Don’t let these fools limit you, my dear. Take down the barrier, and we’ll go together. I’ll keep them busy.” He said that as if he truly believed Kagome to want to do those things  _ for  _ him. 

Against her will, Kagome looked upward at the barrier and got to her feet. She could hear her name being yelled as her body walked itself over to the swirling colors. Taking the time, Kagome focused on her emotions and thought about all of the times that Inuyasha loved her, all the times that Shippo shared his smiles with her, and she remembered all the times that Miroku looked out for her when no one else would. She remembered Sango’s face when they’d met in high school. The cool of the ocean against her skin was matched with the soft of Inuyasha’s lips. The heat of the day was soothed by the memory of Inuyasha’s passionate body against hers. The sunset was a fond mixture of them both.

No tears were in her eyes as Kagome brightened at the cooled feelings taking over her. The howl of the storm around her was dying down, and her limbs were growing lethargic. Kagome fell to her knees once more, and she mentally begged for Inuyasha to pierce her heart with his claws in order to stop it all. She didn’t want to fall into Naraku’s hands again. She was a tool of destruction in his arms, and Kagome only wanted the sweet peace that Inuyasha could bring with just one strike. 

The barrier before her seemed to vibrate and swirl all at the same time. Were you right the entire time? Kagome asked. Was I meant to die like you did? Am I meant to crave a death like you did in order to spare Inuyasha?

Closing her eyes, Kagome pictured Inuyasha’s face when they’d been in the ocean, and she just wanted to go back to that moment. It hadn’t been their first kiss, but it had been their place of confession. There had been no one to hear them, and the ocean water had always been good at keeping secrets.

The grainy feeling in her body was draining, and it was replaced with that familiar warm power. However, the power was much more intense as it continued to build up. Inuyasha’s eyes appeared in her thoughts, and Kagome felt as if a dam crumbled inside as the dark purple of the air was replaced with the sparkling wash of pink and white with dog demons howling in glee. 

“I love him,” Kagome said aloud to the barrier. She pulled back her power as she had remembered back at the shrine. It all seeped into every inch of her being. “I love him. I love him!” Her mantra carried on until the earth and air were still. She rose to her feet and spun to face the ongoing fight between Naraku and the dog demon brothers. 

Naraku’s barrier was gone, but he was still holding up against them both. Miroku and Sango were still fighting off Hakudoshi and Hojo in the distance, so she would have to act on her own. Kagome spotted the mirror not too far, and she ran over, ignoring the rubbing of her thighs. She stopped before it and gaped at how big it actually was compared to herself. 

Touching it, Kagome poured her powers into her hand and commanded that cursed mirror to show her Hakudoshi. When his image appeared, Kagome smiled at him. His eyes were trained on her, asking her questions in his silence. She reached out and took his little hand in hers. She felt his cold fingers, so Kagome pulled him out. When he fully stepped out, surprised, he disappeared. 

Kagome licked her lips and glanced over toward Shippo’s yelling form and saw Hakudoshi pause and drop his halberd. Shippo was bawling his eyes out now as he ran forward and embraced a bright-eyed Hakudoshi. She couldn’t watch, though. Kagome moved away from the mirror and traced a star on its surface. 

“I bless this mirror,” said Kagome. “I bless it and make it a cage. This cage belongs to… Naraku.” The star glowed. “You will not release this prisoner unless I command it.” The net was set. Now, she just needed the demon to come forth, so she turned around completely toward the battle. “Naraku! I’m free! I no longer serve you!”

The next few moments were a slow blur. 

Naraku suddenly appeared before her, but before he could lay his hands on her again, he was gone. A harsh pounding had Kagome glancing at the mirror to see Naraku enraged and pounding the mirror’s surface with his fists. His eyes were red, and his teeth were sharpening. “Kagome!” he bellowed. 

Instead of hearing him out, Kagome ran away toward Inuyasha. He was breathing harshly, but he seemed to forget it all as he embraced her. His lips were just like she remembered on the ocean. 

Sesshomaru shrunk down to his humanoid form before approaching the mirror. He said something to Naraku, but again, Kagome couldn’t hear it. Then again, she was too focused on her man to really care. 

She was back.

**llllllllll**

Kagome was glad that Sesshomaru elected to take the mirror home with him. The dog demon was a blessing in literal disguise. He and Inuyasha had shared some words that ended kindly, and Inuyasha had agreed to formally meet his niece and his brother with Shippo for a playdate. It’d been cute. 

Miroku was on the phone with the local police. When Naraku had been sealed in the mirror, Hojo’s body fell nearly dead. Sango had encouraged her fiance to call the cops in order to have the guy rot in jail. Death was way too good for him. 

Shippo and Hakudoshi were still in tears. They were hugging and declaring all the things they’d do when they returned to their normal meeting tree. Shippo promised to share everything with Hakudoshi, while the other promised never to put Shippo in danger again. 

Koga and Ayame finally caught up to everyone with Byakuya gasping and regenerating in a bloody heap. Ayame’s sword was bloody, while a set of silver claws on Koga’s right hand shined a bright red. Lucky for them, the mirror wasn’t full. They threw Byakuya in with his father, and they were both beating on the glass. 

The calm was sweet, but not everyone was able to enjoy it. Kagome turned to Kikyo’s barrier. She held out her hand and felt all of the emotions pouring through her. There were no memories this time.

_ It’s time _ .

“Are you ready?” asked Kagome. 

_ Yes. _

“Kagome?” came Inuyasha’s voice. He was walking up to her with his ears at full attention. He didn’t get to say much more as Kagome grabbed his hand. 

Everything that she felt and saw in Kikyo’s memories flowed through her from the barrier and right into Inuyasha. There were old emotions and memories mixed in with Kikyo’s current condition. Nothing Kagome hadn’t seen already, but she could still feel her chest tighten at it all. She watched his face twist with all sorts of emotions before settling on relief. It was his turn to cry as his eyes spilled forth five hundred years of Kikyo’s loss. 

“Will she feel pain?” he asked. His voice was shaky, just like his hold on her hand.

Kagome smiled sadly at him. She didn’t want to take her down, but Kikyo was at her end. “She will feel relief,” answered Kagome. “She has been so tired for so long that she could barely stay together during this whole thing… She deserves peace.”

Inuyasha sniffled but nodded. The swell of his eyes gave away enough: he wasn’t ready for her to go, either. He licked his lips and unselfishly whispered, “Then, give her peace.”

Nodding, Kagome let go of Inuyasha’s hand and glanced up at the barrier. She remembered the words that she read when she’d entered the forest for the first time. That one lined poem was hard to forget. The sun was peeking over the horizon and replacing the night with its warm rays. “Rest now,” said Kagome, “Kikyo.”

The barrier’s waves crashed one more time before fading into bright lights that rose into the disappearing stars. Inuyasha’s howl followed after her soul, and Kagome thanked her for protecting so many precious lives and keeping Inuyasha alive to meet her. 

It was a dawn they’d never forget.


	14. Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of change.

5 years later… 

Sango pivoted and avoided a blow to the abdomen. She blocked a kick and returned with a strike that Miroku had insisted she use at least once, jumping up and striking with both her elbow and her knee, a tribute to Muay Thai and her husband. 

The strike connected with her opponent’s jaw and knocked the other back. Sango got into her stance and watched the other woman go down with a heavy thud. The woman’s bob came free from her headband and surrounded her round face in sweaty clumps. Sango raised her hands above her head as the announcer yelled her name over the microphone. 

Looking out at the crowd, Sango saw her name on posters, flashing cameras, yelling kids, and several fans lined up with cards that spelled  _ Demon Slayer _ . There was confetti, and each leaf of colored paper fiddled about in the air, masking the fatigue settling into her face and body. A smile stretched across her face as her hand was held afar by the announcer. The little man had witnessed her rise, and now she sat on the throne.

“Ladies and gentlemen,” said the announcer in his loose suit, “winner for the third year in a row, Sango  _ The Demon Slayer _ ! Congratulations, Tokyo! Your city will house the champion and her championship belt for one more year!” He let her hand go.

Sango sighed with her teeth facing the cameras, and the belt was slipped over her shoulder as her coaches ran to her with open arms. She ran to them, Renkotsu and Bankotsu, and embraced them. They yelled congratulations in her ears and reminded her of her hard work, that she deserved her undefeated record. 

The blaring music drowned out the rest of her coaches’ voices, but Sango nodded her head and winced when Bankotsu touched her bruised cheekbone and mouthed words she still couldn’t hear. She just nodded and bumped her fists against the rest of her team’s outstretched arms. Her team had grown since five years ago, and she had a few training buddies and an assistant of her own. They all wore the signature Demon Slayer shirts with a professionally designed masked face as the team icon. 

Her assistant, a young woman with too-long hair and skill for typing way too fast, pointed behind her and mouthed something along the lines of  _ go wish them a good match _ . Of them all, her mime moves were the easier ones to read.

Turning around, knowing the cameras were still on her, Sango shook hands with the opposing team and wished a good match as loud as she could. The other team nodded their heads with facades of pride and contentment. They weren’t happy. 

Sango raised her arm as she turned back to the crowd and took in the howls for her win. They reminded her of visiting the mountains with Kagome and Miroku some years back. The voices of many canine demons had been smooth and crisp, beautiful even. She wondered if she could visit again. Ayame and Koga had promised to train with her soon, and they’d taught her so much more than what she’d learned in training with her dad.

Stepping outside the chained fencing of the octagon, Sango was draped in a robe and led through the crowd and back to the locker room. Her assistant reminded her that she had a meeting with Nike and a photoshoot in two days to pose for a women’s health magazine. Of course, the typing tornado rattled on, reading off the numerous calendars and emails she’d organized. Sango appreciated her. She did.

“Tell me the rest after I shower,” said Sango as she clapped a hand on the girl’s shoulder. She smiled at the blushing girl and waved at the guys filing into the waiting area of the locker room. “See you in a second!” Sango entered the personal part of the locker room and stripped, showered, and redressed into her comfortable sweats.

Exiting the locker room, Sango was greeted with the sight of Kagome, Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Kagura, Shippo, Hakudoshi, her father, Kohaku, Sota, and Miroku standing there at the very center with a banner of her name. Congratulations and tiny pictures were clearly scribbled on by Shippo and Hakudoshi. 

Miroku broke from the crowd and said, “Congrats, babe!” He met Sango and hugged her close. He smelled like cologne and looked like he was going to the beach. They all did. Swim trunks and bathing suits tucked under daily wear galore. 

Sango squeezed him back. Her stomach did its little flip, and she felt grateful. He’d been at her side through every injury and comeback. He was her number one fan. Of course, Kagome and Kohaku would say differently, but Sango already knew. 

“I thought you guys were all going to wait for me by the truck,” said Sango. Oh yeah. She bought a really big truck, and it was enough for everyone to carpool here together. The best part was Inuyasha had driven everyone there as he’d earned her trust and had a surprising amount of control on his road rage.

Miroku pulled back and replied, “Are you kidding? We all raced here.”

“I won!” said Shippo. He wore blue swim trunks and a white shirt.

“Using a dragon to congest the hallways isn’t exactly fair,” Hakudoshi mentioned with an annoyed pucker of his lips. He crossed his arms across the Spongebob meme t-shirt he wore. His swim trunks were yellow to match. 

They fell into bickering. They were the equivalent of fifteen-year-olds now. It’d have been too peaceful if they hadn’t bickered a little.

Sota and Kohaku were taking pictures on their phones. Since they’d come to Sango’s matches a lot, they had talked enough to be like brothers. Kohaku mentored Sota a lot through his college courses, so their friendship worked out. Kohaku managed to score a position at Miroku’s job as an assistant accountant to his brother in law. Today they even wore matching swim trunks and shirts. 

“Boys,” was all Inuyasha said before Shippo and Hakudoshi stiffened and immediately quieted down. Sango was familiar that they had to earn their sweets in the week. 

“We had your assistant push some stuff around,” said Kagome. She stepped forward in a red sundress and sandals. She held Moroha, a spitting image of her father with black hair, on her hip; the little girl was nearly five and refusing to stray from her mother. “You now have the afternoon to hang out with us! We’re going to Wolf’s Den since it’s been a while.”

“You got that woman to budge?” asked Sango incredulously. 

“Like it was hard,” scoffed Koga. He had his hands on his hips. He was dressed like Inuyasha: swim trunks and a tank top. “She basically agreed before I asked.” The magenta marks on his cheeks were a stark contrast to his tanned skin. A blue-purple crescent moon sat beneath his bangs. 

“Yeah,” agreed Ayame, who twinned with Koga and Inuyasha. They grinned wryly at Koga. “I wonder why.”

“Don’t get on his nerves,” said Kagura as she tapped her fan against her shoulder. She had a swollen belly under her maternity dress. “Besides… Sesshomaru made sure you were unavailable.” She snickered at Koga stammering some nonsense; their bond was very recent.

Sango shook her head. “You guys are the best,” she said. “The absolute best.”

**lllllllll**

Sesshomaru patted Rin’s head before allowing her to run off after Shippo and Hakudoshi. She wore a pink swimsuit with a tutu on it, and it had been Koga who’d bought it for her, despite knowing the kid was thirteen now. His husband still had some learning to do as a father, and Sesshomaru wasn’t at all in a rush to push it all on him. 

Rin had taken to Koga really well. She’d called the wolf demon her daddy in contrast to  _ dad _ as she had referred Sesshomaru. She’d had Koga wrapped around her finger, and the wolf demon had essentially pledged his loyalty to the kid. He’d spoiled her more than Sesshomaru did, and that itself had impressed the dog demon.

Koga lounged next to him under the umbrella, napping away in the shade. The man had been pulling extra-long shifts at the construction site with Inuyasha and had been doing a lot of side work in the mountains. His wolf chief had been a very busy demon. The swimsuit was a minor thing. 

Sesshomaru smiled softly at him and ran his finger along with the marks on Koga’s cheek. It’d been five years since he’d noticed the wolf at all, and it’d only been three years since they had started courting. They’d attended Sango’s and Miroku’s wedding, where they’d ended up drinking enough to admit there had been a mutual attraction. That first kiss had been sloppy but memorable enough to draw them back together the next day. A month separated them from the night they’d bound their souls. It’d been intense but worth the hours. Koga’s skin was covered in his stripes, while Sesshomaru wore wolves across his strong legs, bare chest, and up to his neck, one wolf’s paw barely reaching over the edge of his jawline. 

The splash of his family drew his attention to the water. Moroha was getting swimming lessons from her mother, while Inuyasha was wrestling Ayame in the sand. Kagura appeared all too amused by the spectacle, and she also remained under an umbrella with a hand on her belly. Kohaku and Sota were busy walking toward an ice cream stand, chatting away about the release of some game console and how’d it do with marketing. His nephews, on the other hand, were building a sandcastle together with Rin, and Shippo turned around in time to stop Miroku from checking in on their work. 

Snorting softly, Sesshomaru glanced back down at Koga, who was blinking tiredly at him. “This Sesshomaru is pleased to see you’re awake,” he said. 

Grinning, Koga replied, “I wouldn’t miss the entire thing.” He sat up and stretched. His abdominals rippled just right, and Sesshomaru admired how his marks lined each curve like tiger stripes. “What’s the matter?” Koga leaned forward with his hands flat on his knees. 

Sesshomaru blinked before reaching over and smoothing Koga’s hair behind his ear. “Inuyasha asked us to babysit Moroha and the boys this coming weekend,” he casually dropped. “This Sesshomaru agreed.”

Koga’s eyes widened. “You think we got enough snacks?” he asked all too seriously. “Rin’s out of twinkies. I could pick some up and get something else.”

Sesshomaru’s chuckle stopped the wolf demon in his tracks. “Relax,” he assured. “This Sesshomaru had Jaken pick up extra essentials for these children, including games. Moroha alone will be the only one vying for attention… Don’t spoil her too much or Inuyasha will not let this Sesshomaru hear the end of it.”

Koga pouted. “She’s adorable.” Who knew that the leader of the wolf demon tribe would love kids as much as he did? Sesshomaru loved that. He hadn’t said it, but he loved it.

“Yes,” agreed Sesshomaru, “but heed my words if you’d like to keep your arms free for most of the weekend.” He wanted to chuckle when Koga kept pouting. He wouldn’t outright admit that he was trying to be the favorite among the uncles. Moroha favored his carrying her when she spent the night, but she’d want Koga to carry her when she saw him. He was not past weaseling his way into favoritism. 

“Hey!” came Inuyasha’s voice. He was walking over and wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. Sesshomaru had heard Koga speak highly of Ayame’s wrestling, so he wasn’t all surprised to see Inuyasha catching his breath. “You two gonna sit here all day or join us?”

Koga replied first. “I would but it seems that Ayame kicked your ass already.” He crossed his arms with an amused look on his face. 

“It was a draw,” defended Inuyasha. He crossed his arms back at Koga. Sesshomaru knew Inuyasha was not as good with such close combat. 

“This Sesshomaru sees Sango and Kagome setting up a net,” observed Sesshomaru. He watched Ayame amble over and help out. The process seemed technical and all too new to them. “This Sesshomaru doesn’t mind helping.”

Sesshomaru rose to his feet and walked away from his husband and brother now bickering about what even volleyball was. They were both wrong from what Sesshomaru could hear. He helped set up the net.

“Thanks, brother,” said Ayame. They clapped Sesshomaru on the shoulder. “This stuff is new to me. What the heck is volleyball anyway?” 

Just as he was going to give a brief answer, he felt a tug at his trunks, so he glanced down. “Moroha,” he said gently before heeding her outstretched arms and a big smile.

“Uncle Sesshomaru!” Moroha exclaimed as she was lifted easily into the air. 

“She hasn’t stopped talking about spending the weekend with you all,” pitched in Kagome as she approached them. Her hair was between wet and dry, just like Moroha’s. “She keeps asking when she’s going to her Uncle Sesshomaru’s house.” A sweet smile graced her face. 

“Does she?” Sesshomaru asked in mock surprise. He went to look right at Moroha, but she wrapped her arms around his neck. These arms reminded him of adopting Rin years back; his Rin had hugged him the same way. It put a big grin on his face. 

For a brief second, Sesshomaru wondered if he’d been this way seven hundred years back, would Inuyasha have embraced him like this as a child? He’d been so small back then, and he’d been just as lost as Rin. He’d never really forgotten the way Inuyasha had looked at him with so much relief and wanting to only be given a few words:  _ You disgust me _ .

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around Moroha and ignored the way Ayame and Kagome spoke so highly of him. He squeezed her. 

It’d only been five years since he’d reconnected with Inuyasha, but it was a hair of time among the foliage of bloodied dirt, rising cities, vein ridden leaves, and life cycles Sesshomaru would never truly understand. His brother had never actually forgiven him; Sesshomaru still didn’t seek it. Inuyasha acknowledged him from time to time and didn’t shun him, especially this past month. Marrying Koga had opened the door that much more, and it was such a powerful bonus to falling in love. 

Koga had given Sesshomaru his fair share of ass-chewing at the beginning when Koga had learned what he’d done. The wolf demon had refused to date him for a period of time until Sesshomaru had shown up in the mountains and demanded the wolf demon to reciprocate the feelings they both had retained for each other. 

A messy half year had finally allowed Sesshomaru to even see his beloved after Inuyasha had reassured Koga to follow his heart. That hadn’t meant Koga had been over any of it. They’d fought quite a bit, and Koga had made a declaration one day. 

“I’ll kick your ass myself if you ever hurt Inuyasha again!” Koga had promised. “I love you, but he’s my brother! Let the gods damn me if I don’t keep my promises to him.”

Sesshomaru had only loved him more. He’d taken out his fast-paced heartbeats and twisting gut on to Koga’s lips and neck. He’d taken those words to heart and had never gone a day without thinking of them, hoping they'd fend off the words he’d uttered so long ago to a young Inuyasha.

“This Sesshomaru is also excited to have Moroha over,” he said. He smiled kindly and pushed back the sour associations. “The coming weekend will be a joy for the Toga household.”

The warm day was spent playing volleyball and eating ice cream. The children were worn out by the end of it. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had partnered to win a few games, and Inuyasha had tried his best to smile in Sesshomaru’s direction. Sesshomaru had been overly pleased but cautious. He’d be patient. They had more time.

Koga held his hand as they drove away in the truck. Rin was texting on her phone and laughing. Apparently, Shippo was really good with memes and was having some girl trouble. Rin was so good-hearted that she’d offer advice to him. 

“You’ve been in a very good mood today,” Koga said as he squeezed Sesshomaru’s hand. A grin stretched across his face. “Want to tell me?”

Sesshomaru’s smile didn’t falter. “This Sesshomaru looks forward,” he said. “At last, this Sesshomaru looks forward without looking back.”

**lllllllll**

Inuyasha wiped his brow after stepping outside the construction site. Koga followed after him and sighed. Another huff caught Inuyasha’s hidden ears, and he knew Ayame was catching up. The hot day had their shirts and jeans sticking to them, and the weight of Inuyasha’s tools actually seemed to weigh something around this time of day. The building behind them was coming together just fine as they’d been working extra long hours and outperforming the human workers. 

“Need me to come along to the mountains?” asked Inuyasha to his brothers. He knew that Koga and Ayame had made a project of building functioning homes deep in the mountains. Plumbing and electricity weren’t so much a problem as the canine demons didn’t mind digging and harvesting lumber without decimating the surrounding trees. Inuyasha helped almost every week, and he could even say that everything was coming together rather nicely.

Ayame clapped him on the shoulder. “We’re good,” they said. “We’re not going to be building this weekend. Kagura thinks she’ll be giving birth soon, and I don’t want to be absent when she does.” Their face was tired, but that familiar pride was showing through. 

Inuyasha understood. He had been proud the day Kagome had announced her pregnancy. He’d been proud when her belly had swelled and he’d heard his own daughter’s heartbeat. He’d been even prouder when he’d gotten to hold Moroha after her arrival into the world. 

The baby had been presented to Kagome’s family and then his own. It’d been joyous. The canines of the mountains celebrated the presence of someone new, someone born after the barrier and of their own. 

“I’ll be picking up Moroha and the boys later today,” said Koga. He adjusted the strap of his lunch bag. “Rin’s excited to have them all over.”

Inuyasha grinned. Tomorrow marked the five years since he’d met Kagome inside Kikyo’s barrier. Five whole years he’d dedicated himself to protecting her. Five brilliant years of living like the sun had risen to light his way. 

“Moroha keeps talking about Sesshomaru and you,” said Inuyasha. He remembered how she ran around the very house he had built. Moroha had piled a scarf on one shoulder to mimic her uncle, and she’d pretended to be a great warrior of much older times. Her imagination had been much kinder than reality. 

“Wait until I steal the show as her favorite uncle,” joked Ayame. “She’ll be acting like a wolf in no time.”

Inuyasha snorted. “Yeah, right.”

“You’d have a hard time contending with me,” said Koga. “I’m currently her favorite.”

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. His brothers, Sesshomaru included, made a competition of gaining Moroha’s favor. He wasn’t all interested in being known as the favorite uncle or favorite anything else. He had a daughter who loved him dearly and accepted his kisses good night. His sons got hugs as they’d only accepted kisses from Kagome. 

“How are the boys doing?” asked Ayame. 

They’d begun walking together to their trucks. They’d parked together in a nearby lot that didn’t charge construction workers right now. Their boots were almost in sync as they walked. 

“Shippo is doing well,” answered Inuyasha. He took his bandanna off and flexed his ears in the light breeze. “Kagome keeps a close eye on his grades and encourages him to attend his sword club. Kid gets in trouble almost every week. His teacher babbles about some fights or bullying, and I’d almost punched the guy for berating my kid on defending himself.”

Koga and Ayame nodded. 

“Shippo should always use his skills,” agreed Koga. “He was not raised to take a fist to the face. No one from the mountains would have that.” He cracked his knuckles for measure, visibly irked at the news. 

“My kid will learn the same,” pitched in Ayame. They raised their hands above their head. “No one will pick on my kid without learning the consequences.”

“Hakudoshi is right there along with him,” continued Inuyasha. “Teachers say he’s smart as all hell but fights just as much or more than Shippo.” He rolled his shoulder. 

They stopped before the trucks, not willing to part just yet. 

“That kid is more wolf than anything,” said Koga.

“Big man is right,” said Ayame.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. There was pride in his chest that warmed over at the praise of his children. Hakudoshi wasn’t the most recent child, but he was his son. 

He remembered when Hakudoshi had come to the mountains and begged on his knees to maintain his friendship with Shippo. Koga had forbidden Shippo from even leaving the cave. Inuyasha’d been away at the time, learning how to do construction work, which he’d teach to many of the demons in the mountains when he’d returned on the weekends. 

Hakudoshi hadn’t given up. He’d hunted many wild boar and large deer, and he’d dragged every one of them to the mountains. They’d been untouched gifts. He’d yelled his lungs and throat nearly raw to get his point across.

Inuyasha had spoken with Koga and Ayame about him. Their points couldn’t get past the association Hakudoshi’d had with Naraku. They had been on the verge of just eliminating him and consoling Shippo when Kagome had stepped in. Her timing to visit had been what saved Hakudoshi and Shippo. They’d all gotten a piece of her mind, and Ayame and Koga had hidden behind Inuyasha, who had been more stunned than them. 

“Hakudoshi plays big brother to Shippo and Moroha,” said Inuyasha. He had a smile on his face. “He’s someone I can rely on if I’m not home.”

Koga and Ayame set their hands on Inuyasha’s shoulders. 

“What?” asked Inuyasha. He eyed both of them as they grinned at him.

“Fatherhood looks good on you,” said Ayame. 

“Keh,” Inuyasha softly scoffed. The pride didn’t go away. “As if I’d half-ass fatherhood.”

**lllllllll**

Hakudoshi avoided the fist of a ninth-grade bully. The kid had been picking on Shippo for his short size, and the demon wasn’t about to let any human get the best of his first best friend and brother, not even behind the school.

If he hadn't needed to wear the damned constricting school uniform, he’d have laid these guys out sooner. With a scoff, Hakudoshi tripped the kid and pressed his foot down on his upper back. “You got a lot of nerve picking on Shippo,” he growled down his nose.

Shippo was standing aside with a bloody nose and nearly skinned knuckles. Among the bullies were larger tenth grade and eleventh-grade kids. Hakudoshi didn’t have as many wounds on his hands, but he pulled his weight in this fight. Shippo was the only one disguised by magic, but his magic didn’t make him that much taller. Since they’d started school, they’d been in plenty of arguments and, for a couple of years now, a lot of fights like this. Humans really didn’t learn.

“Get off!” yelled the kid beneath his foot. His dyed hair was an eyesore, and Hakudoshi wanted to cut the hair off.

Hakudoshi smirked at the kid and flashed his red eyes at him. “Come near my brother again,” warned Hakudoshi, “and I’ll have you dangling from the flagpole.”

The kid beneath his shoe squealed his promises until Hakudoshi lifted his foot and ran off elsewhere. Hakudoshi watched amused as others crawled to their feet and ran away, promising to tell the teachers what they’d done to them. 

Hakudoshi snorted. As if you’d really get on my nerves with such foolery, he thought. 

Shippo leaned against him and gave a heavy sigh. “They are so annoying,” he muttered miserably. His downcast eyes were hard to look away from. 

Hakudoshi was aware that Shippo had a hard time getting along in this world, and he knew that the only way for demonkind to move forward was to integrate. Five years was a short time by them, so they still felt fresh out of water. Schooling paved the way for humans; logically it would have to do the same for them. 

He brushed his bangs back for a moment before they fell back into place. The simplicity of the forest was something they could never have again. With the barrier down, people were actually venturing inside and looking for government experiments. The fox demons and any other magic casters were working day and night to hide non-integrated demons from humans coming in. 

“I miss the forest, too,” said Hakudoshi, knowing he’d read Shippo’s mind right. They always talked about going back and just living behind the fox demon illusions, and they’d brought it up to Kagome, their mother, once. 

“If you stay in one place,” Kagome had said, “you’ll always live as if time were still. The world is much bigger than our own country. Experience it before you shut yourself away.”

Shippo sniffled and wiped his nose. The uniform jacket was a wreck on his shoulders, and the pants were nearly ripped around his legs. “You know,” he said, “if Koga and dad were here, they’d make these kids pick up around the caves without breakfast.”

Another snort left Hakudoshi, and Shippo chuckled right along with him. “Dad says we’re more than welcome to keep beating up these weak-minded kids,” returned Hakudoshi. 

Dad.

Hakudoshi remembered fondly the day that Inuyasha and Kagome officially adopted him. Legally, he was known as Hakudoshi Toga, brother to Shippo Toga and Moroha Toga, and son to Inuyasha Toga and Kagome Toga. Uncle Sesshomaru had been able to push their applications through a few years ago to make everything official. They’d been enrolled in school and immediately had been taught how to make friends with human children. 

He’d looked at the birth certificate, a forgery of his actual age, and the adoption papers as if they had been gold. He had them put away in a neat folder, so he’d always have them, to touch and to read over and over as he pleased. His mother--not Kagome, his mother had said that in these times, one’s identity had equated to gold. For so long, he’d been the son of Naraku, the spawn, the evil child. 

Now it was different. He called Kagome  _ mom _ and Inuyasha  _ dad _ . They treated him like a son, and he was given more love than he knew was possible for any kid in the world. He repaid it every day: trash, homework, tutoring Moroha on her numbers and helping Shippo at school. Then again, he’d help Shippo even if events hadn’t turned out in his favor. This was just sweet.

“Dad was never one to let a fight go unfinished,” added Shippo. He gave a soft smile. “Keh!” He straightened up. “I miss the forest, Hakudoshi….but you and I have fought demons stronger than these guys. It’ll take more than this to scare me back into the trees.”

Hakudoshi grinned and wrapped an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Let’s go home,” he said.

“Yeah,” agreed Shippo. He wiggled his nose. “Let’s go home.”

**lllllllll**

Being in her early thirties hadn’t slowed her down one bit as Kagome closed up the bakery with the last of her employees leaving with the extras they had leftover for the day. She was all set. She’d pick up Moroha and meet the boys at home. The wide windows of her bakery were staring pleasantly back at her as she took in the fancy lettering and bright panes. 

Five years ago, she had started her career in pastry. School had been a lot of practice in techniques she had known and hadn’t known. A lot of her bakes had come home with her, so the kids had been overjoyed with her education practice. 

The day she had gotten her certificate, Kagome had learned that Hojo had passed while serving a few life sentences. The news hadn’t been something she’d wanted, but the news had made a huge thing about it. The Hades Killer would make plenty of filmmakers and documentary makers all the richer, and they’d always try to get Kagome to speak on her relationship with him. Kagome had declined every single one. 

Hojo had been behind her, but she’d never forgotten. He’d been a major part of her life for most of her twenties...

He still was. 

Kagome tried not to think of him when the past reared its hydra heads. The fears and failure of control. Those were the hard nights. However, Inuyasha would hold her and press his lips to her hair. With him, the past couldn’t hurt her.

Inuyasha was her rock, and Kagome made sure to honor his love.

_ Toga Family Bakes _ was the name, and there were cakes and pies painted on the windows. Her kids had been the ones to paint those on, and she’d never take them down.

Her outfit was a simple shirt with black leggings, perfect for getting around and getting messy in back. The flour and sugar crystals powdering her sleeves and some of her pant legs were a testament to her working to provide fine bakes. The uniform choice had been poor the day she’d taken Moroha to work with her as her little girl had planted both of her little hands, covered in flour and sugar from her personal bowl, onto Kagome’s behind. Inuyasha hadn’t given up on the sweet cheeks joke for days.

She did as she set out to do. Kagome drove her small red Toyota to the pre-school and scooped up Moroha, who was talking up a storm about a dinosaur she made out of construction paper. The kid held up a green triceratops in the back seat and gushed a little more about the teacher praising her work so much. The evidence of her work made her shirt sparkle and left a glue drop on her pants. 

“Did you learn anything else today?” asked Kagome.

“Yeah!” exclaimed Moroha. She bounced a little in her seat before leaning sideways to wryly smile at her mom. “I learned that people dressed weird fifty years ago. Did you and dad dress funny fifty years ago?”

Kagome laughed. Fifty years? “How old do you think mommy is?”

“I don’t know,” admitted Moroha. “I can’t ask, right? Uncle Miroku says it’s rude.”

Kagome grinned as they pulled into the driveway of their house. “It’s definitely not something you ask when you meet someone,” she said. She stepped out of the car and watched Moroha handle her seatbelt and door by herself. The kid was way stronger and smarter than a normal human child, so Kagome didn’t fuss about these little independent things. 

The house was two stories high, and made of fancy brickwork. The windows were big and open, while the doors were polished wood and heavy-duty. The landscape was mostly lush green grass, wild kerria bushes, and any other flowers that Moroha deemed necessary from her constant but curious internet searching at home. 

Every inch of this place was built by Inuyasha’s very own hands. He had insisted it be so, and he’d only allowed assistance with plumbing and inspection. The land he’d chosen for Kagome during her pregnancy was the very border where Kikyo’s barrier had stood. Their house faced the city, but their backyard was the whole forest. 

Sesshomaru had told them that he’d been working on buying the entire forest, but the government had been putting up a fight. Takahashi Forest had much potential, so Kagome hadn’t been surprised by the pushback. The most touching of the news had been that Sesshomaru had been trying to complete the purchase as a gift to Koga, so the wolf demon could legally keep humans out and give the magic conjuring demons a break. 

Kagome admired just how much Sesshomaru and Inuyasha shared the need to secure a home for their partners. Come time to actually see the house, completed in record time for Moroha’s birth, Kagome had thought she’d been looking at a house catalog. The inside had been a marvel of modernity and function, and there had been so much space for them all. It’d been perfect. Inuyasha hadn’t just learned how to use the materials, but he’d made an art of it.

“Come on,” said Kagome as she gestured for Moroha to follow. Her face lit up at Moroha skipping over and taking her hand. They skipped together and met the door opening to the face of Hakudoshi. 

“Mom,” greeted Hakudoshi with a smile of his own. The kid was changed into a DND t-shirt and shorts. He held out his arms, but Moroha beat Kagome to him. He grunted at the small girl jumping in his arms and squeezing his neck with glee. 

“Big brother!” Moroha screeched. “You have to look at my dinosaur! I made it for you!”

“Moroha,” gasped Hakudoshi. He tried to pry her off. 

“Sweety, you’re choking him,” said Kagome as she lifted her daughter off of her son. She set her little girl down and hugged Hakudoshi. He was getting taller; he was a half foot taller than her now. She knew he’d grow more. Before letting go, Shippo wrapped his arms around them both. He was twinning with Hakudoshi. 

“I’m so glad you’re home, mom,” said Shippo. “How was work?”

Kagome felt Moroha wrap herself around both her legs. “Work was fine,” she answered. “How was school?” 

Both boys stiffened before backing up and both trying to say their pieces. Their blabber didn’t stop until Kagome put her hands on her hips and raised a questioning but stern brow at them. They fidgeted and didn’t look at each other.

“Hakudoshi, Shippo,” said Kagome, “explain.”

That was all it took before they spilled the beans. It became very clear what happened. Still not new.

Kagome wanted to scream; it was right there in her chest. The school was not being vigilant enough. She’d spoken to Inuyasha about transferring them to a school with more demon children, and they hadn’t come to an agreement yet. Inuyasha had argued the boys would prove themselves the strongest soon enough. Kagome wasn’t letting up for that.

“I’m going to talk to your principal,” Kagome decided. She would’ve walked forward and embraced them, but Moroha was still attached to her legs.

“You gonna give them your ugly eyes?” asked Moroha.

Kagome looked downward. “Yes, my love,” she answered. “I’m gonna give them so much ugly eyes.”

Moroha giggled before letting go of her mom. “Make them really ugly!” she said with a grin. 

Both boys were visibly uncomfortable, but Hakudoshi looked even more so. Kagome wasn’t sure why he’d look that way. The kid was defending Shippo, just like Shippo had defended him back then. Kagome held out her arms, and her sons came to her.

“I’m proud of you both,” she whispered to them. “So proud.”

“But… I’m always in a fight,” Shippo protested earnestly. “How could you be proud of me?” He pressed his face against Kagome’s shoulder, and she felt the tightness of his lips. 

Hakudoshi turned his head away. “I’m always hurting people,” he added. “The other kids keep coming back to prove something to us. I’m not making it better.”

Kagome squeezed them both and felt them fall deeper into the comfort. “Did you know,” she asked, “that your Uncle Miroku and Aunt Sango did the same thing?”

They both pulled back to look at her and guffaw for a second before Kagome nodded at them. “No way,” said Shippo. 

“He’s an accountant,” said Hakudoshi. “How does a guy like that fight other humans in school?”

A smile came to Kagome’s face. She remembered those days, walking the halls with Miroku and Sango. They’d been young but too big for the school. The way she saw it: Shippo and Hakudoshi weren’t so different. 

“I wasn’t a favorite in school,” explained Kagome, “and I got my share of bullying over my weight.” The memories were still bitter, but they didn’t sting anymore, not for a long time. “Your aunt and uncle defended me when I couldn’t, especially in fights. They protected me…” She smiled at their awed faces. “I was grateful for them. The way I see things: you two are doing the same thing. I’m glad you can protect each other.”

There was a pause. The air was too thin and too thick at the same time. The boys looked from her to each other. Their expressions jumped from insecurity to peace and maybe even determination.

Click!

The lock to the door startled them all, and Hakudoshi placed himself in front of everyone with arms outstretched. However, the intruder was none other than Inuyasha himself. Inuyasha raised a brow at the spectacle before him, and Kagome figured they all looked like a weird bunch this way. 

“What did I miss?” asked Inuyasha. He shut the door behind him and eyed the boys immediately.

Hakudoshi and Shippo slunk behind Kagome, who was still at the mercy of Moroha. This kid had a grip. Shippo knelt down and coaxed Moroha free. 

“Going to play with Moroha!” Shippo claimed as he turned around and ran toward the stairs. 

“Woo!” whooped Moroha as she laughed.

“Shippo!” called Inuyasha.

“Me too!” Hakudoshi suddenly said and chased after his siblings. 

“Boys!” Inuyasha growled. His brow dipped. Despite the strength of his upset stare, Kagome knew he just loved them more than anything. 

Kagome stepped forward and set a hand on his shoulder. “They’ve had a hard day,” she said. A smile came to her face. “Welcome home.” Getting on her toes, Kagome offered her lips to her husband, who stopped glaring in the direction of the boys’ disappearance and kissed her. Kagome didn’t get a chance to draw back as Inuyasha scooped her up in his embrace and kissed her until the quiet was too loud. 

“I love you,” whispered Inuyasha. His words were warm and hovered in the space between their eyes. It hazed the reality around them.

Kagome wondered if they were back in the forest again or in the ocean. She didn’t want to look away. It was just them now.

Only five years. Had it really been that long? Or that short? Nonetheless, the warmth of his honey eyes remained constant and pure. There was nothing else like it in the world. No kerria flowers or sun could beat the way he looked at her as if the world were right in his face.

“I love you, too,” answered Kagome. 

Inuyasha gave a soft snort and continued, “It’s only been five years, but… every time I look at you, it’s always like the first time.” His hold around her waist tightened. “You make my heart burst every time, Kagome. There’s no one like you in the world, and I’m glad for it. You’re the only you, and you’re all mine.”

A grin came to Kagome’s face along with a set of rosy cheeks. “I love you,” she repeated as she ran her hands up his chest and into the warmth of his thick hair before settling onto his shoulders. “I love you more than the color yellow. I love you so much, Inuyasha. I love you more than the setting sun.”

Inuyasha returned the grin and pressed his forehead to hers. He agreed, “More than the setting sun.”

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m going to gush for a second. *Tears up a little* I’m so happy to complete this work with you all and your support. Your comments and good wishes meant so much to me, and I have held onto just about every word to push forward as a person and as a writer. This work. It means the world to me. 
> 
> I didn’t expect it to get any attention, but it did. I’m glad! The completion of “Like the Setting Sun” means that stories with fat characters, non-binary characters, and queer characters all together can be successful. My biggest fear was that these qualities all together in one would immediately scare others away. The fact that they didn’t makes me happy. 
> 
> Thank you for following along with me and experiencing the diverse lives these characters led here. Again, you all rock!
> 
> *New Story*
> 
> I’m in the process of writing a new story called “Metal and Coffee.” It is an Inuyasha x Kagome story. I’m looking to push myself as a writer and up the drama in this one. The summary is as follows:
> 
> Kagome is a woman working part-time jobs, spending most hours at the new Spiffy coffee shop. She’s not looking for any drama, not after Kikyo broke her heart. With her life in constant motion, Kagome still strives to finish her novel and be a good mother. Inuyasha is the lead member of Tetsaiga, a rising metal band of misfits. He wants to get his band into the top five to prove something to his old man and to himself after a failed relationship. The hard blend of coffee and metal has yet to reveal the intertwined future in its swirls, but Inuyasha and Kagome are determined to get past the rearing heads of their pasts that set their teeth into their lives.
> 
> I’ll be looking to post the very first chapter here and on fanfiction dot net in two weeks. That’ll be October 10th.
> 
> I hope to see some of you in the next story. If there are any metal bands that you listen to or favor, let me know. I’m always looking for new bands or music to listen to.
> 
> Wish me luck!


End file.
